


Revelations

by AnimeCujo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 320,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive was a normal young man attending St. Victoria University and studying business to take over his family's company one day. However, he's always had a feeling that everyone knew something he didn't. When strange murders begin to happen and a mysterious Sebastian Michaelis appears; nothing will ever be the same again. – (Seb/Ciel) (Mature) (Yaoi) (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji which is created and owned by Yana Toboso.

 

 

 

_One born of darkness, the other of light. Two conflicting causes; their passion lets them unite. One battles with deceit; the other with love. Together they take on Hell and Heaven above. In the end, when all the world is burning down. Will they follow their orders or let themselves in their rapture drown._

It was fall, a beautiful time of the year in which the leaves became a landscape of reds and oranges and the trees prepared themselves for the chillier temperatures of winter ahead. Little animals scurried about gathering nuts and filling their bellies for the inevitable hibernation that would take place only a few months from now as farmers reaped the bounty of the harvests that Mother Nature had so kindly bestowed upon them this past year. Amidst the foliage and changing season, a young man hurriedly walked down a sidewalk, his pace increasing as he glanced at his watch and noticing what time it was.

Ciel Phantomhive loved this time of year; he loved the weather filled with crisp, sunny days and all the holidays that would pop up like Halloween and Thanksgiving. Summer had never been much to his liking, being fair skinned, he burned easily and, therefore, did not do well at the beach. Spring was a lovely season if he could just manage to breathe properly from the combination of pollen and asthma that permeated the air. Winter was, well, there just wasn't anything good about winter in Ciel's mind; too many bad memories and awful events surrounding his birthday and Christmas to even consider that time of year enjoyable. Not to mention all the snow and ice storms that seemed to plague this part of the country.

"Shit!" He hissed as he took another look at his watch; he was going to be really late now. Gripping the strap of the backpack over his shoulder, Ciel took off running, cursing up a storm as he went. "Fuck, fuck, damn, fuck!"

The 20-year-old college student hit the grassy courtyard just as the cathedral bells at St. Victoria University finished ringing and cobalt blue eyes scanned the area for any stragglers like himself; unfortunately, there were none. Running up the church's stone steps two at a time, the slate haired youth ducked through one of the open doors and into the entrance, keeping his panting to a minimum as to not be discovered.

A strong voice echoed throughout the old structure and Ciel peeked around the corner to in order see when the priest's back was turned and he could sneak into a seat. Spying a mop of blond hair in a pew near the back, he smiled, knowing exactly where he would be heading the second the opportunity arose. When the robed orator turned his back, Ciel made a beeline for the empty spot next to his friend.

Plopping down, he sighed with relief for having pulled off his mission impossible so successfully, slumping down a bit so others would not notice his sudden appearance. A slim finger reached over and poked him in the cheek, earning an annoyed growl and glare from the truant young man.

"Quit it." He whispered viciously, swatting away the probing digit and glancing up quickly to make sure no one heard him. "Don't you know you're supposed to be paying attention during a sermon, Alois?" Ciel sat up straighter, trying to look contemplative on the outside as he grumbled at his friend. "You might miss something important that will save your immortal soul." A low giggle was emitted to his right at the observation.

"Really, Ciel? Are you really going lecture me on the importance of paying attention in morning mass when you were late again?" Alois arched an eyebrow doubtfully, icy blue orbs dancing with mischief. "What's that make it, the third time this month?" He smirked before pretending to listen to the man at the pulpit again. They didn't want to be caught having a discussion during a sermon since there would be hell to pay; literally.

"It's not my fault." Ciel defended quietly. "The way I see it if the good Lord wanted me attend mass on time would He have woken me up 15 minutes earlier." He grinned and it was Alois's turn to roll his eyes. "I was just waiting for divine intervention." Ciel wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I want to see you try to explain that to Father Spears later." He informed, nodding his head towards a stern looking man preaching to them up front. "I'm sure he'll totally agree with that theory." A sushing sound from the row behind had them ceasing their conversation and listening instead to the lesson from Corinthians.

When mass finally ended, Ciel and Alois collected their belongings and followed the rest of the student populace outdoors and into the morning sun. They had about ten minutes to make it to their first class of the day and neither felt the need to get there any faster than necessary; especially Alois who absolutely abhorred having to take advanced business calculus with Ciel.

"So, why were you late this morning?" The blond needled as they sauntered across the courtyard side by side. He was looking down at the grass, scuffing up his shoes on purpose as he tried to think of any excuse to keep from going to class. "Bard finally refused to drive to your rich ass around all the time?" Alois teased.

"No." Ciel retorted, giving him a stupid look. "Bard drove me. I just got up late, that's all." He huffed as they continued walking, annoyed that Alois had to bring up his financial status in conversation once again by mentioning his chauffeur. Glancing over, he scowled. "Will, you quit dragging your feet? If you keep up that pace, class will be over before we get there."

"Do you think that's at all possible?" The blond's face brightened considerably at the prospect of not spending 90 minutes in his own personal version of hell. "What?" He asked, seeing the reprimanding look Ciel shot him.

"Remind me again why you decided to take this course since you hate math so much." He asked, quickening his steps so Alois would unconsciously match it. "It's not like it was required for your major." Opening a door, the two stepped into the math building and proceeded down the long crowded hallway.

"I took it because I need a math credit and you were complaining about how we didn't have any classes together this semester." He pointed out, then placing his hand dramatically over his heart. "And me being such a good friend threw off the shackles of my own insecurities and offered my GPA up as a sacrifice to the math gods. All for you, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois exaggerating his feigned distress loudly.

"Well, thank God, you're a theater major and not a business major." Ciel snickered as they entered the classroom and sat at their assigned seats. "Because you would never graduate if that were the case." His friend hummed in agreement, digging into his backpack to retrieve his notebook. "Besides, I don't have time to tutor you in every subject, just this one." Pulling pen out and a folder, Ciel situated himself and waited for their professor.

"Oh, I know." Alois nodded, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulders and pulling him close. "Just consider your tutoring payment for me switching my schedule around to accommodate your inability to be without my wonderful presence for an entire day." He giggled as Ciel pushed him off his person, grumbling something about how he needed to find a new best friend.

The room quieted down as the professor entered, students shutting off their cellphones and getting out their textbooks as they waited for the lecture to begin. Most groaned as their superior announced that they would be having a pop quiz first thing today. Ciel leaned over, shielding his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Speaking of, you still coming over for a study session this afternoon?" He whispered as a low chorus of whines were heard as the exams were being passed out. Ciel sat back in his seat and glanced over at a pale faced Alois.

"Oh yeah." The blond mumbled as he grabbed his test sheet, handing a copy over to his friend. "I'm going to need that and a miracle if I ever want to pass this course." Ciel sniggered at the admission before hunching over the paper to attack the first set of equations.

* * *

A loud groan filled the dining room as a heavy thunking sound followed. Ciel sighed at the melodramatic action of Alois banging his head in frustration on the antique oak table, the only thing cushioning the impact were the pages of his open calculus book. Not wanting to watch the blond throw himself a pity party, he got up and wandered into the kitchen to grab another bottle of water.

After their classes ended for the day, the two met Bard outside the courtyard and the Phantomhive driver took them to Ciel's house to study for the rest of the afternoon. Well, to Ciel it was a house, to everyone else including Alois it was an enormous mansion. The drive only took about half an hour from the university, the well maintained property situated right on the outskirts of town where such a structure could have been built by avoiding all the zoning restrictions.

The Phantomhive estate was styled after an eighteenth century noble's home in England; built by Ciel's great-grandfather it had been passed down to the eldest child in each family's generation. Made of dark granite and surrounded by a stone and wrought iron gate, the massive building was impressive as well as intimidating, boasting the family's wealth and power within the community. However, to Ciel it was just home, the place he had lived his entire life with his parents until their unfortunate passing. Since then, he had lived there with his mother's sister, Dr. Angelina Durless who became his legal guardian, and he was happy that he didn't have to leave after his parents' deaths.

Walking back into the dining room, Ciel plopped into his seat again and took a sip of his water. He watched as Alois worked furiously on a problem, face scrunched up in concentration at the equation he just couldn't seem to grasp. Ciel chuckled as a slew of curses left his friend's lips, declaring the mathematics as his new nemesis in life.

"You know, math doesn't emote." He teased, earning a deadly glare from light blue eyes. "No matter how many awful things you call it; it's not going to care." Alois mumbled a swear directed at his friend who handed him the bottle to have a drink. As he extended his arm, Ciel winced, the action not going unnoticed.

"Your back bothering you again?" He asked, taking a swig of the clear liquid. Ciel stuck out his lower lip as he rubbed his achy shoulder blade. "You know what your aunt said if it started hurting like before." Alois gave him a pointed look to which he shook his head.

"It's not as bad." Ciel lied badly. "I think I just slept wrong last night, that's all." Turning his attention back to their books, "Besides she's a hypochondriac who frets over every little thing." He grumbled, averting his gaze and pretending to look busy with what he was reading.

"No, she's a doctor." Alois pointed out, not letting him drop the subject. "And she just wants to make sure you're ok." Ciel glanced up and scowled at the statement.

"First of all, she's a gynecologist which means she's not qualified to diagnosis anything on me since I'm a man." He informed, annoyance thick in his voice. "And two, how can I be ok if she keeps me off the fencing team. It's the only thing I love to do more than, well anything. What?" Brow furrowing at the skeptical look the blond was giving him.

"Really, Ciel? Really? That's the thing you love to do best? Fencing?" Alois leaned forward, watching his friend blink rapidly in confusion. "You mean, you honestly love swinging around an old sword more than more than jerking off?" He whispered with contrived horror in his voice.

"Jesus, Alois! Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" Ciel admonished, a disgusted look on his face. The blond giggled and sat back, loving how he just touched a nerve on his virginal friend. Ciel might be a genius and the heir to the Phantomhive fortune, but he was as pure as the driven snow when it came to matters of physical intimacy.

"Mmmm, it's not the only thing." He hummed, tapping his chin as if in deep thought. "Sometimes I think about food. Oh! And if I'm feeling really good, I think about eating while having sex. Ow!" Alois yelped as an open palm whacked him upside the back of the head. Rubbing the assaulted area, he stuck his tongue out at his attacker. "Don't get all huffy because you're saving yourself for the 'one'." He grimaced at the last word. "You know, you should really talk about that with Father Spears in your next therapy session." Ciel sighed and shook his head; he was not about to bring up his lack of sex life with the clergyman with whom he had been having regular therapy sessions since he was little.

After Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's murders, the church had taken it upon themselves to watch over the only child of the couple. Father William T. Spears seemed especially interested in keeping Ciel close to the church and began seeing him in monthly therapy sessions to help him cope with the tragic loss. Spears became like an uncle to the young man, helping him traverse the difficult road of accepting his parents' deaths and guiding him into the person he was today. Without this intense help, Ciel wasn't sure what would have happened to him, but the priest was probably his most trusted confidant; aside from Alois.

"I hate to tell you this, but not everyone feels the need to jump on every piece of hot ass that walks by." Arching an eyebrow and giving him a knowing look. "Some of us actually see sex as an emotional and special thing that should be experienced with someone that they love and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Hearts and rainbows and unicorns and butterflies. Pfft!" Alois huffed, sitting back in his seat and grinning. "Sex is nothing like that at all, Ciel. I hate to disappoint you, but the first time you do it, you either won't last long or it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker." His friend winced, blushing at the blatant statement. Ciel couldn't confirm or deny what sex was like; seeing as how he had never been intimate with anyone else before.

"Whatever." He groaned, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. Motioning towards their books, "Come on, let's finish this up so you can go home and I can actually get some peace and quiet around here." Alois giggled before going back to studying the frightening combinations of numbers and equations.

By the time they finished, it was close to ten o'clock and Ciel was ready for sleep. He had Bard drive Alois back to campus while he gathered up their materials and stuffed them into his backpack. A text message on his phone from Aunt Angelina informed him that she would not be home this evening due to an issue at the hospital. Resigning himself to spending the night alone, Ciel grabbed his belongings and began the long trek up to his bedroom.

Along the way he stopped by a non-descript door and paused to gaze at the dark wooden barrier between him and what was inside. Everyday Ciel walked by it and everyday he wondered what lay beyond the solid oak, even though he already knew what the room was; it was his father's private office. Even when Vincent Phantomhive had been alive, no one except for him and his wife, Rachel, were allowed to set foot inside the sacred space. Ciel remembered how he had tried once to scoot in behind them when he was little and he also remembered the heavy spanking he got as punishment for it.

The recollection brought back a memory of his Aunt Angelina locking the room after the funeral, telling him that it was no place for little boys to be playing around in and that one day when he was an adult he would be able to have the key. When that day was, Ciel wasn't sure as he was already 20 and soon to be 21 on December 14th and he had yet to hear anything about obtaining that precious key. Thinking about his birthday, he cringed slightly as he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom; no good memories there.

Dumping the heavy bag on the floor, Ciel stripped himself of his clothing before making his way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on full blast, he stepped in and let scalding liquid pour over him, the thick steam enveloping his senses. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander back to the conversation he had earlier with Alois that evening.

It was true that Ciel was waiting for someone special to experience physical love with, unlike his friend, who seemed to think that he should share his body with anyone and everyone at times. It wasn't that he didn't feel arousal or even attraction towards other people: whenever that biological need arose, he would take care of it, but the young man could honestly say that he have never felt the stirrings of passion in his heart for another human being. Ciel's priest/therapist had diagnosed him as being emotionally closed off, the result of having lost his parents at such a young age. However, he tended to disagree with the theory.

Ciel was raised Catholic, his parents having been faithful followers of the church, tithing a considerable percentage of their earnings to the institution. Coincidentally, the university he attended presently was also built around that exact same church. Therefore, when it came time for Ciel to go to college, it was a no-brainer where he should apply. Also, it had been one of the conditions of his father's Will that he attend and graduate from St. Victoria University if Ciel ever wanted to inherit the lucrative family business, Funtom Co.

When Vincent passed, the company went under the control of the vice president, Mr. Tanaka. The man took up the mantel of running the business in the owner's memory and keeping it profitable until Ciel was old enough step up and take the helm; that is, if he met all the requirements in the Last Will and Testament of Vincent P. Phantomhive.

Number 1) Ciel Vincent Phantomhive must attend and graduate from St. Victoria University and earn a degree in business, marketing, or finance. Number 2) at least 10% of Funtom Co.'s yearly earnings must be tithed to the university to be used however the church sees fit. Number 3) Ciel must be present at St Victoria's Cathedral on his 21st birthday no later than 11:30 pm. If any of these conditions are not met, the company would be forfeit to the current CEO, Mr. Tanaka.

Ciel never really questioned the contents of the Will or what was expected of him. The first condition made sense since in order to run Funtom effectively he would need a degree in one of the three listed subjects; the second also was logical since the university was his parents' philanthropic endeavor and continuing the donations was something that Vincent and Rachel would have done had they lived out their lives; however, the third one puzzled the young man slightly. He didn't understand the reasoning behind him having to be at the church on his 21st birthday at the exact time he had been born; how could the future of the company possibly be affected by something as trivial as that?

When Ciel asked Father Spears about the motivation behind the prerequisite, the stern man had given him an odd look from behind his thin glasses. In the end, the answer had been 'because it is what your parents wished for you to do' and Ciel wasn't going to be a brat about not wanting to fulfill his family's last request. Besides, where else would he be on that day? Ciel already spent almost all his free time at the church, when he wasn't in class, at fencing, or at the estate, the house of worship was practically his second home. There really was no other place he would rather be than in the comfort of the place where he felt loved.

Opening his eyes, Ciel realized he was still in the shower, his daydreaming having taken him completely out the present reality. Sighing, he turned off the faucet and reached out to grab a towel. A sharp pain shot through his upper back and he gasped as he fell forward, grabbing the towel rack as to not slam face first into the tile floor. He groaned as he felt the muscles between his shoulders spasm uncontrollably, gritting his teeth as he stumbled to the sink and wiping the mirror clean of condensation.

Blue eyes stared back at him, wide with pain and fear; knowing that he really should tell his aunt about the recurring issue, but not wanting to risk being taken off the fencing team. Ciel remembered the first time his back started acting up as it had been the morning just after his 20th birthday. At the time it hadn't seemed like anything unusual, just a small twinge that could have been from sleeping wrong the night before. By the second month, the pain had increased exponentially and he finally made the decision to tell his aunt about the issue.

Angelina had listened to her nephew's symptoms, a concerned expression marring her pretty face before suggesting that they see a specialist. The woman had tried to soothe Ciel's anxieties, telling him that everything would be alright; however, in her red eyes he saw fear and trepidation lurking. He loved his aunt, but the young man could tell that she knew more than she was letting on about his condition.

After numerous doctor visits and tests, none of the results conclusive, a specialist finally diagnosed Ciel as having severe late life growing pains. The treatment prescribed was rest and a limiting of strenuous physical activity which Angelina took to mean no more fencing team. Ciel argued and fought for the right to do the one sport he had always loved so dearly and in the end his aunt had caved on the stipulation that if the young man's symptoms worsened, he would have to quit the activity immediately.

It was with this in mind that Ciel now clung to the edge of his bathroom sink, eyes screwed tightly shut as he fought to control his breathing. He just needed to push through the pain and in a few minutes it would be gone and he would be fine. A low growl left his lips as the muscles stretched and strained, the tissues feeling as if they were on fire; and then, it stopped.

He collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating, holding back tears of relief as another episode had passed. What was wrong with him? Why all of a sudden did it seem that his body wanted to attack itself? Lifting his head, Ciel made a silent plea to God above to help him and end his suffering. Eventually, he collected himself and dried off before flicking the light off and going to bed.

Crawling on top of the thick duvet, Ciel curled up into a tight ball. Too tired to change into anything he lay there naked, his body exhausted and mind tired from thinking about so many heavy things in the span of just one evening. When sleep finally did come it was deep and dreamless and Ciel stayed unconscious until the following morning.

Tomorrow would be another day, one that hopefully would be free from the frightening episodes that made him feel like his body was trying to tear itself in two. However, as Ciel slept, events were already happening; things that, unbeknownst to him, were more directly related to his current state than he could ever imagine.

* * *

She was cute. Her auburn hair falling gently around her petite shoulders and large brown eyes that lit up when she laughed. The girl was a freshman at St. Victoria's, majoring in world religions and had plans to one day join the peace corp. A look of undiluted hope would come over her face whenever she spoke about going to a third world country and helping the destitute populace build shelters out of supplies sent by the United Nations. Such valiant ideas could only belong to the young and pure; unaffected yet by the true horrors the world had to offer. She had such promise and could bring so much good to those in need; that is, until now.

There she laid, her body broken and twisted, by the side of the road. The only things she would be helping now were the bugs and worms that would eat away at her decaying flesh. All her plans and dreams to build a better world had been snuffed out in an instant. It was amazing how fragile a human life was; one second the person was there and next they were gone.

She had fought back, those brown eyes wet with tears, that sweet voice choking out words like 'please', 'don't' and 'why'. Her lithe fingers tore futility at the hold around her throat and in a last ditch effort she attempted to scream; the sound muffled as another mouth clamped over her own and stole her breath. She moaned quietly as all the strength left her body, as the very essence that was HER was sucked out and devoured by her attacker.

Once shining eyes turned dull and lifeless, all the color had faded away to leave only wide black pools in their place. Her body convulsed before going completely limp; an empty husk now that the sweet soul was no longer present. Now just a physical shell that would rot and return to the earth from whence it came; ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

She lay there, growing cold on the side of the road under the midnight sky as the perpetrator sauntered away, not bothering a second glance at what used to be a living, breathing human being. The act had been an order, her death needed to happen so that she would never fulfill her destiny of one day becoming a great humanitarian. Her passing, however, had also been a much desired meal; a soul so tasty and fragrant.

In the end, she would not lay there to rot; forgotten by all. By dawn, she would make headlines as the small community learned of the killing of one of their very own and the first part of a bigger plan was being set into motion.

* * *

  ** _Author's Note:_ ** _Here we go again, my little monsters. Another fanfic filled with love, pain, mystery and, yep, delicious smutty action. (Don't kid yourself, you love all the sweaty SebxCiel action and who can blame you?)_

 _Anyway, enjoy the start of this story; there will be a lot of twists and turns coming up. So, please review and share your theories on what you think is going on. Because I write these things for YOU! (My Life for Yoooouuu!) Anyone know what move that line is_ _from? Hehehehe._


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Ciel found himself tutoring Alois in calculus again; however this time the scene wasn't set in the comfort of his own home, but in the university's library during lunch. Ocean blue eyes rolled skyward as the frustrated blond got yet another answer wrong; this one quite basic and simple. Alois whined in annoyance when his friend pointed out the obvious mistake.

"Gahhh, I hate this class!" He moaned, flinging the pencil down angrily onto the notebook. Heads turned all around them to see what the commotion was and Ciel attempted to calm the irate student down by patting his shoulder. The reassuring gesture was quickly smacked away as Alois slumped into his chair and pouted. "Stupid math. Never gonna need to use it in real life anyways." He mumbled darkly, glaring at the textbook.

"I think you need an actual math tutor, Alois." Ciel sighed, giving him a meaningful look. "I can only help so much and you would actually learn better from someone who majored in this stuff." Icy blue eyes grew wide at the suggestion and he continued. "Besides, I have my own homework I need to be doing and you're just going to end up blaming me if you don't pass in the end. I want you to pass, but more than that I want you to actually understand what you're doing." Alois let out a huff as he continued to sulk, averting his gaze as he pretended to look hurt by Ciel's logic.

"You're mean. I don't want to talk to you right now." He grumbled, mouth set in a hard line as he scowled. Ciel chuckled at the childish display and rose from his seat, stretching and yawning. "Where are you going?" Alois practically whined.

"While you sit there and sulk, I'm going to get a book. Why don't you try to figure it out on your own for a bit till I get back." As he walked away, he heard his friend mutter something about 'why don't you try to figure it out on your own'. Ciel smiled at the comment, knowing that when he returned the small tiff would be over and they could get back to actually studying again.

Walking through the poetry section, he hummed a little tune quietly while running his fingertips over the bindings of the old volumes. Ciel loved books, he loved the feel, the smell, the idea that a simple object could touch and be touched by so many different people. All his classmates had the latest electronic readers and smartphones to download their books on, but he preferred the physical ledger to the paperless ones.

Stopping in the middle of the aisle, Ciel spotted what he had been searching for; however it was on the very top shelf and a good ways out of his reach. Looking around to find something to step on, he found nothing and cursed his short height. 5'8" wasn't by any means inadequate for a man his age, but at this moment it was definitely a hindrance. Nibbling on his lower lip, Ciel made an attempt to jump up and snatch the book from its purchase. Crouching down low, he coiled his body and was about to spring up when out of the corner of his eye a hand reached out and took the volume down from the shelf.

Ciel gasped at the person who had so easily plucked the object that he had been after; standing up straight, he gave a better look at the man who had come to his aid. Crimson eyes danced brightly in the handsome face, black bangs framing sharp features as a small smirk played on thin lips. His tall frame stood comfortably in a long sleeved red sweater, snugly fitting over a defined chest and broad shoulders as dark polished fingertips turned the hard covered book around. Ciel swallowed hard, his mouth having gone dry as he tried to think up of something to say to the beautiful specimen of man in front of him.

"Soo, the Divine Comedy?" A smooth voice drawled out. "Is this for research or pleasure?" The student felt an involuntary shiver rush down his spine at the way the word 'pleasure' rolled like honey from the man's tongue. He chuckled when no response came and held the item out to its original pursuer. "Here, I just thought I could lend a hand. You looked like you could use it." Ciel furrowed his brow in annoyance and hastily grabbed the book away, holding it close to his body protectively.

"Thank you. But I could have managed on my own." He responded curtly before admonishing himself for being so rude. All the guy did was assist him in obtaining the book he wanted, so why was he acting this way? Taking a deep breath, Ciel decided to try again. "I'm sorry, that was ill-mannered of me." He smiled apologetically. "Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem." The man smiled, waving his hand in the air. "I was walking by and figured I could be of assistance." He hummed, taking a step closer. "But you didn't answer my question." Ciel held his breath as he gazed up at the towering figure. "Why are you reading that? Are you world religion major here?"

"I-I," He stuttered, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and blushing at the inarticulate way he was handling himself. What the hell was wrong with him today? Shaking his head, Ciel began again. "Business. I'm a business major; a junior actually." The man nodded and he continued; the answer turning into an embarrassing ramble. "I was tutoring my friend in calculus, who is completely hopeless when he just stopped trying to learn. He really needs an actual math major to help him or I swear he's going to fail. He's acting like a little brat too, whining about how he doesn't need to learn it." Ciel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So, when I couldn't take it anymore, I came over here to get something to read and when I saw this I thought that maybe I could brush up on some of my epic poems. Not that I need to since, it has absolutely nothing to do with my studies, but that doesn't mean that I can't be well rounded and know about things outside my major, right? Besides anything is better than watching Alois flail about academically." Slapping his hand over his mouth, Ciel gasped, realizing that he had just spilled far more personal information than necessary to a complete stranger.

"That was quite a lot of info for such a simple question." He teased, white teeth flashing in a grin and making the student blush heavily. "However, I think this may be your lucky day. My roommate just happens to be getting his PhD in mathematics here so he might be able to help your friend out." Ciel's face lit up at the new development. "But where are my manners? I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." The man stated before motioning with his hand for the introductions to continue.

"Oh! Yeah!" Ciel responded, shaking his head and smiling. "Ciel Phantomhive. You must be a graduate student." He inferred. The man looked too mature to be an undergrad. "What are you studying?" Ciel turned around and Sebastian followed, the pair walking slowly side by side out of the aisle and heading back to the study area of the library.

"Psychology." He answered in a hushed tone, leaning closer so he could continue their quiet conversation. "Which is why I wanted to know your interest in that book." Red eyes slid over the heavy volume clutched tightly to Ciel's chest. "It's not light reading so it makes me wonder why you are interested in it." Blue orbs glanced up and he found himself blushing again at the intense gaze. "Which strikes your fancy more; the Paradiso or the Inferno?"

"Paradiso, definitely." Ciel replied, averting his eyes so as to calm his flaming cheeks. "I think the journey through Heaven is beautiful and hopeful. It gives us imperfect human beings something to look forward to at the end of our days." Cocking his head to the side, he looked back up. "What about you? You're a psych major at a Catholic institution so you must have some take on theology?" Sebastian thought for a moment in thought before replying.

"Inferno. I find the whole Heaven thing to be so blasé." A small gasp of surprise had the graduate chuckling. "Hell is a much more interesting place that Heaven will ever be." Sebastian glanced down at the shocked expression and winked. "Think about it, that's where all the drugs, sex and rock 'n roll will be." He laughed quietly as Ciel tried to hide the small smile spreading over his own face.

No one had ever given such a description of Hell like that before. The young man hoped desperately that Sebastian couldn't hear the erratic beating of heart and as a result unconsciously pressed the book more firmly into his chest. Sauntering over to the table where the student had left his friend, the graduate eyed a man sitting across from the blond. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He murmured, earning a confused look from Ciel.

Alois let out a loud laugh, nearby students giving him dirty looks, as the dark haired male leaned back in his seat and smiled. A long arm draped itself over the back of one of the chairs as he pushed the rimless glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The exuberant student noticed his friend had returned and waved excitedly while grinning.

"Ciel! Where have you been? You are not going to believe this!" Alois crowed, face alight with happiness. Motioning towards his new companion, "I asked this guy if I could borrow a pencil and it turns out that he's a math graduate student." Ciel raised an eyebrow at the golden eyes that now peered at him through those crystal spectacles. "And guess what? He's going to tutor me in calculus so you don't have to do it anymore. Isn't that just awesome?" Alois practically bounced up and down in his chair, exhilaration rolling off him in waves.

"Uh, that's great, Alois." Ciel agreed cautiously, standing at the edge of the table with Sebastian. He glanced over, taking in the appearance of the new person. He was attractive, dark short hair, strong features and fit physique. The man was tall; Ciel could tell that by the way his lanky body was sprawled over the chairs. He frowned as he noticed the same dark nail polish on those long fingers that he had spotted earlier on Sebastian. However, there was something in the way he smiled that struck the student as worrisome, making him uncomfortable. "What's your new friend's name?"

"Claude!" Alois sang out happily, looking over to the man and smiling. "Claude this is Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel this is Claude Faustus." He introduced, pointing everybody out to one another until he got to Sebastian and puckered his brow. "And you; I don't know who you are. Ciel, who is this?" Alois blinked rapidly at the newcomer; his face one of innocent curiosity.

"Sebastian Michaelis." A voice answered in a dull tone. Claude shifted in his spot and leaned forward on an elbow, scrutinizing over his glasses at the graduate. "How are things going, roommie? Did you get what you needed?" A sharp eyebrow arched as a slow smirk spread over Claude's face.

"I did, actually." Sebastian responded smoothly, expression serious. "Seems like you did as well." His eyes darted between his roommate and Alois quickly. "However, I do believe that we have an appointment to keep. So, I suggest we get going." Claude rolled his eyes, but stood up before leaning over the table and closer to a disappointed Alois.

"I gave you my number. Just call me when you want to setup a time to study." He purred seductively, running two fingers lightly over Alois's chin and making the blond nod emphatically. Spinning on his heel, Claude shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he walked away. "Come on, Michaelis." He ordered back over his shoulder. "Quit dawdling."

Sebastian shook his head and laughed softly. "I should apologize for my friend's behavior. The math department doesn't let him out much." He chuckled as he turned to face Ciel. "Enjoy that book." He offered, reaching out to tap the edge with his index finger. Red eyes shone with mirth as he held the inquisitive deep blue. "And don't knock the Inferno until you've really read it. It gets a bad rap."

"Sebastian!" Claude yelled, making people shush him as he glared. "Come on!" Sebastian shook his head and chuckled at his friend's conduct before turning his attention back to Ciel again.

"I'll be seeing you around." He winked taking a few steps backwards before turning on his heel to follow his agitated friend out of the library. Ciel sighed and plopped down into the seat opposite Alois, setting the book on the table and fidgeting with his fingers as he thought over the meeting he had just been through.

"Sooo, you go off for a book and come back plus one hot guy." He cooed sweetly, poking his friend in the arm with a pencil to get his attention. Alois giggled as Ciel shot him an annoyed look. "Don't get mad at me. You're the one who had to open your can of sexiness and leave the poor guy defenseless to your charms." Ciel stuck his tongue out at the statement, earning another round of playful giggles. "Just admit it. You found that Sebastian guy attractive and you want to make beautiful babies together." Alois hummed to himself as he thought about the gaggle of children his friend would have; Ciel shaking his head.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" He informed, raising his hand to tick off the reasons. "First off, that would be impossible since we are both guys and secondly, unlike some people at this table who I will not mention." Ciel glared at the goofy grin being aimed at him. "I don't feel the need to jump every hot guy that comes my wa-"

"Aha!" Alois shouted; expression triumphant as he pointed a finger. "So, you do find him attractive." Ciel opened and closed his mouth silently, trying to come up with an argument before his friend continued. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not a crime to be gay, no matter what the more conservative sectors of the church say." Alois sat back, pausing for a moment to let the logic sink in. "Your family is open-minded, so if you like him you should go for it."

"I never said I liked him." Ciel corrected, a hot blush creeping back over his face. Alois gave him a dumb look as he began collecting his books into a neat pile. "Besides, he might not even be like that and I'm not going to spend anytime entertaining an idea that has no opportunity of ever being proven true or otherwise."

"That doesn't mean you can't entertain other parts of yourself." Alois offered slyly, watching his friend's cheeks burn even brighter. "He can be anything you want him to be when you're all alone in your bedroom at night. Can't you just see him all naked and panting? Those lips red and we-"

"Enough, Alois!" Ciel commanded, slamming his fists down and making his friend roll his eyes. Pushing the confusing thoughts from his mind, he decided to change the subject. Giving Alois a poignant look, Ciel switched gears. "You had better just be thankful that you found someone who can help you pass calc. You are going to call him and tell him that you accept his study sessions, right?" Alois sigh contentedly at the mention of the graduate student, blue eyes gazing dreamily off in the distance.

"Yeah, I will call, Claude." He mulled over, placing a finger on his chin as if contemplating something somber. "He'll study me and I'll study him and together we will study all night long." Ciel made a gagging noise to which Alois stuck out his tongue. "We'll study till the sun comes up or until I cu-"

"Gahhh, alright! I get it! Geeze, you just don't quit, do you?" He interrupted, throwing his palm up and begging him to stop. "I don't need to know about how you plan to 'study'." Ciel reinforced as he made air quotes around the last word before glancing at his watch. "We need to go anyways. You have drama and I have fencing practice."

Quickly, the two shoved the pile of books, papers and notebooks back into their backpacks so they could begin their walk to the final classes of the day. Alois had advanced drama which he absolutely adored; the theater major wishing he only had to take classes that applied solely to his major instead of pointless things like English or Algebra. Ciel also loved all his major classes, it just happened those were exactly the ones his friend despised so much; however, he secretly loved fencing the most even though it was just an elective.

He had such fond memories of watching Vincent spar with a partner outside on the front lawn of the estate. The little boy would jump and down, clapping happily next to his mother as daddy scored another hit. Large blue eyes would sparkle up at Rachel who smiled down at her anxious son; his small body wiggling with excitement thinking about how one day, he too would be a great swordsman like his father.

Thinking back, Ciel recalled how happy he had been to receive his first foil on his tenth birthday. Vincent had been so proud to see his only child eagerly clutch the handle; holding the shining metal upright and gaping at the long, thin length. Rachel had chided her husband, asking if it wasn't a bit too early introducing Ciel to the art form. Vincent had laughed heartily, tucking his wife lovingly under his arm and assuring her that he would make sure that their son grew up with a proper respect for the sport. Unfortunately, that promise never came to be and Ciel had continued learning on his own, eventually loving fencing even more because it was a connection to what his parents would have wanted for him.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Alois's voice cut through his friend's daydreaming and Ciel shook his head to rid himself of the memories clouding up his mind. "I asked what you thought about that girl they found by the side of the road the other day." He gave the blond a confused look, not understanding how they had gotten on this topic.

"She went to school here, right?" Ciel thought out loud. "Her name was Essie, Elaine or something like that. Oh! You know who would know?" Snapping his fingers together in a moment of realization. "Elizabeth." As luck would have it, the two spied the golden haired girl standing outside the gymnasium building where Ciel was heading for fencing class. "Hey, Lizzie!" He called out and green eyes glanced up from the text message she was sending.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted, a broad smile lighting up her beautiful face. Lizzie pushed herself off the wall while pocketing the device in her skirt. "It's a good thing you showed up, Ciel. You were almost tardy again." She teased, winking at her friend.

Alois gasped as he looked down at his watch. "I have to go! Dammit, I'm going to be so late!" He excused before taking off in the opposite direction, practically running over people as he sprinted across the campus. Ciel rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated actions of his friend and nodded to Lizzie that they should go get changed for class.

In the men's locker room, he went about removing his jeans and hoodie; replacing them with the regulation pants, shirt and vest. Ciel hummed quietly to himself as he thought about the upcoming matches for the day. He would be facing off with Lizzie again, which was sure to be a challenge considering she had been practicing since the age of 9 and was on the same level if not slightly better than himself.

Elizabeth Midford was the only daughter of Vincent and Rachel's closest friends and as such, she and her older brother Edward had always been around when the two families visited and on holidays. The cheerful blonde was a year older than Ciel; however, that never seemed to bother either of them growing up. She was currently attending the same university, studying medicine, as her family was also a large contributor to the institution just like the Phantomhives had been.

Ciel respected Lizzie immensely, she was incredibly smart and funny, kind and caring, beautiful and charming; yet, what really drew his admiration was the girl's skill with the sword. Elizabeth was a phenom in the sport of fencing, besting all the women in the county and most of the men as well. Both of them were extremely competitive and neither would allow the other to go easy on each other during practice or tournaments. As such, they were the perfect partners for the sport and some would say, and hope, off the field as well. However, neither saw the other in that light and therefore had remained just friends throughout the years.

Walking out onto the mats, Ciel took a quick look around to find Lizzie stretching in the corner; her emerald eyes already intently sizing up the competition for the day. He walked over, placing the mask on the floor before bending over from the waist to give his back a good extension. Ciel winced as a sharp pain radiated through his shoulders, biting his lower lip to keep from groaning. Craning his neck, he looked up at his friend.

"So, Lizzie." He asked, catching her attention. "Did you know that girl the jogger found by the highway the other day? Alois said she went here." Ciel stood straight and proceeded to limber up his arms.

"Mmhhm." Lizzie nodded, glancing back to their classmates. "Her name was Elise. She was in my civics class." She turned to face Ciel and leaned in, lowering her voice. "Her funeral is tomorrow at the church, did you want to go?" He shook his head negatively.

"No, I just was wondering what happened. I mean, do the police know the cause of death?" Ciel whispered, not sure why they were being so secretive about it. Although it was rare to find a body just lying around in their small town, Elise's death wasn't the first tragic event that had taken place in their little community; his parents' murder was a fine example of that. "Do they suspect foul play?"

"Yes and no." She replied, picking up her equipment and motioning for Ciel to follow her to a mat. Walking side by side, Lizzie quickly filled in the blanks. "From what the county uncovered, she died of natural causes. Her heart just stopped suddenly and she asphyxiated in a matter of minutes; however, that doesn't explain what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night." They stopped to wait patiently for the current sparring to finish so they could have their turn.

"Must be nice to be the medical examiner's daughter." Ciel teased quietly, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as he mentally prepared himself to face Lizzie in a few minutes. "Tell me, does your mom use her position to scare off your dates?" She shot him an evil grin.

"Only the ones I don't want to see anymore." Lizzie giggled before sliding on her mask. "And to think, boys usually have to fear the wrath of their date's father. They never see mom coming." Ciel chuckled at the image of the intimidating Frances Midford; county medical examiner and force to be reckoned with if you ever messed with one of her precious children. Even he would have had second thoughts about asking out Elizabeth if it meant having to face off with her mom. Thanks goodness he didn't see her as anything other than a friend.

Stepping out on the piste, the two competitors faced one another, every trace of playfulness gone as they readied themselves for the match. Ciel let the world fall away as he saluted his opponent; a smug grin spreading behind the wired mesh, knowing that one way or another he was going to win today.

* * *

Hot water splattered loudly against the tile floor, the liquid now mixed with shampoo as it swirled down the drain. A low groan was heard as Ciel rubbed his neck, hoping the massaging action would help soothe the fiery ache between his shoulder blades. One palm lay flat against the wall, supporting his frame as he let the steaming water pour over his body.

Ciel normally wouldn't have showered in the men's locker room, preferring instead to go home and clean up in the privacy of his own bathroom. However, he made an exception this time after five particularly intense fencing matches with Lizzie left him soaking wet with perspiration. Now, as he stood alone under the faucet head in the public space, Ciel smiled to himself as he thought about the final lunge in which he had beaten his opponent.

He sighed happily as the warm water seemed to soothe his sore muscles, the throbbing in his upper back slowly fading away. It worried him that the spasms were becoming more frequent and lasting for longer periods of time; however, Ciel had made up his mind long ago to just deal with it. His Aunt Angelina would most definitely stay true to their agreement and pull him out of fencing class if she knew he was still suffering from the affliction. He refused to let that happen; he would not let her take away the one thing that gave him so much joy and let him feel more connected to his deceased parents than anything else.

Running his free hand through the wet slate locks, he closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. The topic of his health was an annoying one and not helping in the least at reducing the tension in his back. Shaking the unpleasantness from his mind, Ciel thought instead about the conversation from earlier with Alois in the library. He muttered a few choice words at what his friend had said in regards to the graduate student; yet, he was finding it hard to refute the reasoning behind them.

Alois was right; being gay did not constitute a moral sin in the eyes of his family. Ciel's parents and aunt had always been more of the 'love your neighbor as yourself' Catholics and as such, had passed these values onto him. Even the university's church, despite its self-righteous sermons and rituals, was open and accepting of those in the homosexual community. So, it wasn't the idea of being gay that was eating away at Ciel, but the fact that a total stranger had captured his attention so easily. In all his 20 years, no one had managed to turn his stomach into a fluttery mess, much less make him blush like a love struck schoolgirl. What was it about this man that elicited such reactions from the normally calm and controlled student?

"He's not that good looking." Ciel mused aloud, the firm statement echoing off the walls of the empty space. "Must have been the lights in the library; made him look all handsome and stuff." He argued weakly; mind replaying images in his head in spite of himself.

Garnet eyes shone luminously in his memory, the way they lit up as Sebastian laughed; the fluid sound of the velvety voice and how it caressed every word, especially when he said his name; it was like honey. Broad shoulders with firm arms crossed over what had to be a defined chest, leading down to a slim torso and jeans that hung low on what must have been his hip bones. Then there were those hands, strong with long fingers that seemed to move elegantly as they picked up that book and turned it over. Ciel could only imagine what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his . . .

"What?" He gasped, eyes flying wide open at the idea. The image of Sebastian touching him intimately still fresh in his mind as he felt his length thicken, twitching with interest. Ciel watched the pink cock harden and grow with arousal, the urge to touch it overwhelming. Glancing around quickly to make sure he was absolutely alone, he reached down, hissing as his wet palm made contact with the heated flesh.

"Ahhhh, yes." Ciel moaned, eyes screwing shut as he let his head fall forward. Pumping in slow rhythmic strokes, he fantasized that was Sebastian stroking him and another moan slipped past his lips. "Mmnnnahh, faster, Sebastian." He begged, swiping his thumb over the leaking slit and sending shivers down his spine.

Ciel's mind was lost to pleasure, desire coiling low in his belly as he experienced what it felt like to be taken prisoner by lust for the first time in his life. Never had he been so wanton, never had the sensations of need been so strong in him; pushing his body forward to that blissful edge. He wanted nothing more than to fantasize about the graduate touching him at this very moment.

"Ahhh, ahhhh." He panted, the sound of wet skin slapping against itself mixing with the patter of water. Ciel leaned his full weight on his supporting arm, knees shaking as he began to thrust into his hand. He was almost there and if he stopped right now, he was sure he would die. "Almost, alm-ahhh. " Flinging his head back he bit hard into his lower lip, hoping the pain would stifle his moans.

"God, yes!" Ciel whined as he came hard, the white sticky substance dripping to the ground where it was washed clean down the drain. Weak knees gave way and at the last second, he managed to keep from falling. Slowly, Ciel turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist in the process.

Bare feet padded across the locker room and he huffed as he plopped down on a bench; burying his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. Ciel had no clue what had possessed him to do THAT just now and it a public place, no less. It was like he had no control over his own body, the lure of physical pleasure too strong to resist. This wasn't like him at all and, yet, he couldn't deny that a part of him had thoroughly enjoyed giving into the lascivious temptation. It was inappropriate and wrong to take part in such an activity in a men's locker room and at the same time, it had been the best orgasm he had ever experienced.

Sighing, Ciel stood up and dried off before redressing himself. He would think about this more tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, things would be easier to sort through. Grabbing his cell, Ciel texted Bard to come meet him outside the entrance of the school and began the long walk in that direction.

Yes, everything would be much better after a long peaceful sleep. The world would be brighter and complicated situations simpler when approached with a well-rested mind; he thoroughly believed that. Unfortunately he had no idea that this was something he would not be having for a long time to come.

* * *

 **_Author's Note:_ ** _And cue some fluff! It was a lot earlier this time than in ASASS, wasn't it? Your welcome!_

_I decided to not make Lizzie annoying or a ditz this time. I really liked her in the manga where she was a strong, independent minded swordsman and she is here as well. No, she and Ciel are not going to get together and she's not in love with him. But we really need a strong female here, dontcha think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fluid darkness surrounded him, the liquid hot and suffocating as hands frantically swam upwards. Ciel kicked his legs desperately in tandem, eyes wide with fear as he struggled to reach the surface before the precious air was all but gone from his lungs. In the back of his mind he knew he couldn't stop fighting; he had to keep going, to keep trying to make his way towards the dim light overhead, if not, then he was as good as dead._

_In the pale reddish glow, he could make out a silhouette; someone was waiting for him at the edge of the pool. Ciel put his last bit of strength into reaching that person and in two more strokes; he broke clear of the black water. Instantly he gasped for oxygen, the air scorching and humid as it filled him again with life. Blue eyes blinked rapidly as they came into focus, the figure of the man now clear as daylight even in the bleak surroundings._

" _Dad!" Ciel cried, his head bobbing up and down with the small waves. Vincent smiled softly and reached out a hand to offer assistance to his son. The young man paddled forward, sheer happiness radiating throughout his entire being at see the deceased loved one again. Ciel pulled an arm from the water and stretched his fingertips as far as they would go; almost there, just a more few inches._

" _No!" He screamed as something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back under. Instantly he was beneath the surface, the light and his father dimming from view the deeper down he went. Ciel struggled and kicked, flailing his limbs every which way in vain attempts to free himself from whatever had a hold on his body._

_Something cold and scaly encircled his neck, squeezing tightly and forcing out what little air he had collected above. Ciel stared at the small bubbles, his remaining hope of escape floating away as he was pulled further into the dark depths of what was to be his watery grave . . ._

Ciel bolted upright in bed, panting heavily as he gasped for air. He coughed violently as the cool oxygen burned his [sore throat](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9454393/3/Revelations); swallowing, he winced as the action was painful. It reminded him of the one time he had been swimming in his family's pool and had accidently taken in too much water. Ciel's hand flew to his neck, grasping it protectively as he connected the dots between his physical state and the nightmare he had just woken up from.

It was a dream, only a dream, right? His eyes widened in disbelief that whatever he had been imaging in his slumber could have transpired into reality. Fingers white knuckled the sheets below as his sweat drenched body; his mind processing what had happened. Ciel shook his head negatively at his conclusion, admonishing himself for coming up with something so absurd.

After a few minutes, everything subsided and the young man was left feeling exhausted and sticky with perspiration. Blue eyes focused on the [wall clock](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9454393/3/Revelations) and he groaned in annoyance before flopping back onto the now damp mattress. Ciel thought back, remembering every single detail and every terrifying emotion. He could even taste the dark water on his tongue. Rolling over, he forced himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

It was the weekend, which meant he didn't have any classes today; however, that didn't mean the student didn't have anywhere he needed to be. Ciel would still end up going to the university to have his monthly counseling session with Father Spears. As he stepped into the shower, he thought about how convenient it was that he was seeing his therapist after just having woken up from that horrific dream. Ciel made a mental note to bring that up today during his session.

Strange things were happening lately; things that just didn't seem to make any sense. There was the peculiar death of Elise, his increasingly painful back aches and now this strange nightmare; all things that Ciel wanted to discuss with someone he trusted. It was a calming feeling to know that in a few hours, he would be talking these things over with the priest and like always, the clergyman would be able to set his worried mind at ease with a few logical statements and some religious platitudes.

Father Spears had a knack for being able to explain the odd or unexplainable, if not with religion then with science. When Ciel was little, he literally believed the holy man had a direct connection to Jesus as he always knew exactly the right thing to say. Now, older and wiser to the ways of the world, he no longer entertained such a fantasy and instead just took comfort in the simple words and suggestions of someone with more wisdom than himself.

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, Ciel had Bard drive him to the campus. The gruff chauffeur kept up a constant stream of chatter throughout the ride, a cigarette hanging off his lower lip as he told the young man wild stories about his youth. Ciel nodded politely, not really paying much attention to what was being said; his mind occupied with what would be discussed in the upcoming therapy appointment. Reaching their destination, he hopped out of the vehicle and bid farewell to his driver, telling Bard that he would let him know when to come back for the return trip home.

As Ciel traversed across the courtyard, he took notice of how few students were actually out and about today. It was Saturday so most were probably still asleep in their dorms. The weather had turned chilly, ominous clouds forming in the sky that suggested rain; a solemn and fitting atmosphere for the funeral of the fellow student that would be taking place later that day.

Bounding up the cathedral steps, he managed to get inside just as the first few raindrops splattered onto the ground. Sighing with relief, Ciel unzipped his jacket and trotted down the nave between the pews, taking his time to drink in the atmosphere of the old construction. He let his gaze wander over the brightly colored stained glass windows depicting the apostles and other biblical stories.

He loved coming to this church. Even though it was the scene of his parents' murder, Ciel always felt some sort of connection to the place. Maybe it was the presence of the Holy Spirit or maybe it was the fact that the clergy had been looking out for him ever since he was little and he saw the church as his second family. Whatever the reason, Ciel never had an issue coming here; other than his home, there was no place he would rather be.

A movement by the pulpit caught his attention and he smiled when he saw who it was. An altar boy was busy setting up the floral arrangements for the funeral; the young blond male concentrating hard on not breaking anything as he had a tendency to do when given a task. Quickening his pace, Ciel stopped a few feet away; a devious smirk spreading over his face.

"Don't drop anything or Spears will have your ass, Finny!" He shouted, the strong statement reverberating loudly high into the rafters of the building. The boy spun around, green eyes wide with fear at the sudden voice and gripping the copper urn tightly in his hands. It took only a moment for him to register the visitor before his face split into a wide grin.

"Ciel!" Finny cried, dropping the item and lunging forward to wrap his arms around the student. A loud clattering was heard as the metal made contact with the stone floor. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" He exclaimed happily, unaware that as he squeezed tighter his friend was gasping for air.

"Fin," wheeze, "I", cough, "air!" Ciel managed, face turning blue. Finny released him, the student taking in deep breaths as he rubbed his manhandled arms. "Have you been working out? Damn, you have a grip like a vice, Finny!" Cobalt eyes glared playfully at the altar boy.

"Oh, sorry!" Finny apologized sheepishly. "I just got excited to see you and I guess I didn't think I would hurt you." Ciel nodded, not understanding how or why the young man, who was just about the same age as him and build, could be so physically strong. The blond hummed happily as he walked back up the steps to retrieve the previously dropped urn.

"You know, Ciel. You really shouldn't swear in a place of worship." He informed, polishing the tarnished metal with the sleeve of his white robe. "God is watching." Finny stated innocently, placing the item carefully back where it had been before.

"Oh, come on, Finny" Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes. "I really think God has bigger things to worry about than watching to see if I swear every now and then." The altar boy stopped to contemplate the logic behind the statement and then nodded in agreement. "Is Father Spears in his office? I have my monthly visit with him." Finny smiled and motioned towards the hallway to the side of the apse.

Sneakers padded quietly down the stone hall, Ciel taking his time in strolling past the old windows and doorways. He had walked this stretch hundreds of times and could probably find his way to the priest's office in his sleep if needed. Stopping in front of the familiar wooden door, he raised a hand and knocked lightly a few times. A low voice told him to enter from within and he obliged, shutting the door silently behind.

Blue eyes swept over the recognizable space, starting with the floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with ancient volumes and heavy texts before landing on the hunched over figure sitting at the old mahogany desk. Ciel smirked at the sight of the man's head, the short dark brown hair barely brushing the tips of his ears, attention solely focused on whatever he was writing.

Plopping down on a nearby couch, the young man made himself comfortable while waiting for the priest to acknowledge his presence. A clock on the wall ticked in time with the scratching of the man's pen, the rhythmic tone making Ciel's eyes start to droop and he wondered if maybe he could get in a quick nap before the session started.

"I really hope you weren't planning on sleeping in my office." Father Spears informed in an even tone. Placing the pen down and looking up, he arched an eyebrow in question. Long fingers folded together over his lips as he sat back in the chair, emerald spheres peering through the clear glasses at his appointment. "I believe you have better manners than that, Ciel."

"Isn't it rude though to keep people waiting?" He shot back playfully, a slow smile breaking over his face. The pair had always done this, bantering back and forth, Spears gently reprimanding him and Ciel giving snarky comments in return. "I don't have all day, you know." He reminded, tapping his watch to make the point.

"Patience is a virtue, Ciel." Spears sighed, settling into his seat while straightening out the black robes and white clerical collar. "A virtue I see you still have not learned." The priest gave him a pointed look before continuing. "Speaking of what I see, you look tired. Have you not been sleeping well?" He asked, the sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

"I've been sleeping fine up until last night." Ciel sighed, running his hand through the slate bangs in frustration. It was just like Spears to get to the heart of the matter as quickly as possible; pleasantries always kept to a minimum. He had wondered if the priest had ever considered another profession, since his no-nonsense persona and stern attitude made him perfect for what he did now. "I had a dream; no, not a dream. A nightmare and it was graphic enough that I awoke screaming and covered in sweat."

"Oh? What sort of nightmare?" He asked, the slight pitch of concern in his tone almost unnoticeable. Green eyes weighed heavily upon Ciel and he squirmed a bit under the steely gaze. "That sounds rather severe for you to be affected by your subconscious physically. What happened in the dream that was so terrifying?"

"I, um, yeah, it was pretty bad." Ciel admitted softly, glancing away as his face burned with embarrassment. Even though he wanted to discuss it, he felt so stupid and immature making such big deal over a dream. Sighing, he resolved himself to finally look up and start the entire nightmare from the beginning.

Father Spears listened intently and quietly, nodding every so often as the young man recalled the disturbingly life-like images where he was dragged to his death under the black waters. He spared no details and didn't try to downplay anything as he knew it was in his best interest to be honest about the particular memory. When he got to the part of waking up and having the actual physical sensations of being drowned, the priest's expression darkened and worry lines creased his forehead.

Ciel slumped back on the couch and let out a long breath after finishing his recollection; patiently waiting to see what sort of questions the holy man had in store for him. The silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, Spears taking his time mulling over what he had just learned. Ciel clenched his jaw tight, the waiting driving him insane as he desperately wanted to know the wise man's take everything he had divulged to him.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened yesterday?" He asked frowning. Ciel's jaw dropped at the way the entire conversation prior had been completely ignored to ask such a random question. "Did you meet anyone new perhaps that might have had an influence over you?" Spears leaned forward, intently searching the young man's face for any indication that he might be trying to hide something. "Ciel, it is imperative that you are honest with me right now."

His brows furrowed at the statement, not understanding the point of the question. What did him meeting people have to do with his dreams? And why would Father Spears remind him to be honest? It wasn't like he had anything to hide or be ashamed of and the only new person he had met recently was Sebastian, but nothing unusual came of . . .

Ciel's face blanched as a memory floated to the surface of his mind at the name. Something different had occurred, he remembered now; he had pleasured himself in the men's locker room. Doing something like that in a public space was definitely something new for him, but could he really sit there and tell a celibate priest how he had given into the temptation of lust? That he had fantasized about another man while engaging in self-gratification? No, he could not.

"Nobody worth mentioning." He lied smoothly, doing his best to maintain a straight face. Not wanting to give him the opportunity of seeing through the falsehood, Ciel quickly changed topics. "My back has been bothering me; a lot." He blurted out, holding his breath and praying that Father Spears would take the bait.

"When is it the worst?" Frowning again, he stood and walked around the desk to lean against the front edge; crossing arms over his chest and staring at the young man. Ciel watched as the long black robes rustled close to the floor, hearing to the soft brushing sound they made as they moved. A large rosary made of yellow gold and sapphire hung around the clergy man's neck, the gems and metal sparkling in the light. "Have you spoken to your aunt about it again?"

"No, I don't want to worry her." Ciel answered forcefully, shaking his head. The last thing he wanted to do was involve his aunt. Eyes growing wide with desperation as he looked up. "Please, Father, you can't tell her. You know what the deal is and Aunt Angelina will follow through with it!" He begged, resisting the urge to reach out and grab the dark fabric like a pleading five year old.

A small smile broke over his lips and Spears's eyes softened for a moment. "It's alright, Ciel. I'm not going to tell Angelina anything you don't want me to." The young man instantly relaxed at the reassuring words and gentle tone; however, the expression disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. "Now tell me when the pain is the worst." He reiterated slowly.

Ciel sighed and slumped back into the couch. "There really isn't any specific time. It just randomly happens, but it seems to be getting worse." He chewed on his lower lip nervously as he saw; worry and concern marring the priest's face once again. Ciel didn't like that he was staring at him with that worried look; in fact, it scared him that there was something seriously wrong. Cautiously, Ciel forced himself to ask. "Father, what's wrong with m-"

"William!" A shrill voice screamed as the door to the office was flung wide open, banging loudly against the wall. "William, you just can't let him use that floral arrangement. It's just too dreary!" The voice complained dramatically as a flurry of black robes and red hair loped across the room.

Blue and green eyes gaped in awe at the priest who had rudely interrupted their private conversation and bounded in as if he owned the place. The man spun around on his heel and flopped down into a chair, waist length ruby red hair whipping about like a fiery tornado. A loud whine followed as the back of his hand smacked against his forehead in a theatrical gesture of frailty. Father Spears rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display put on by one of his fellow holy brethren.

"Father Sutcliff, need I remind you not to address me by my first name, yet again?" He huffed, glaring murderously at the moaning man. "I understand that you transferred to our order here not that long ago, but I was under the impression that it is considered impolite to enter a closed room without knocking first." The melodramatic groaning ceased for a second as the priest looked up, emerald eyes blinking innocently behind red-rimmed cat eye spectacles.

"But, Will-." Sutcliff started to complain, stopping abruptly in midsentence when he realized his mistake. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Something like this cannot just be ignored! It's too dreadful!" He exclaimed, pounding his fists onto his knees and throwing a tantrum. "There is no time to waste and I think something like this trumps whatever little pow-wow you are currently involving yourself with." Pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, Spears sighed loudly.

"Alright, Sutcliff. What's so important that you felt the need to burst in here unannounced and interrupt my 'pow-wow' as you so eloquently put it?" He asked, emphasizing the words with air quotes and sarcasm before waving his hand at a still speechless Ciel's direction. "And if you haven't noticed, I am not the only person who you are bothering at the moment with your behavior." Sutcliff's sight followed the hand to a person he just now noticed; jade orbs stared for a seconds before a wide Cheshire cat-like grin appeared.

"Ohhhh, so you're the one everybody's been talking about." He cooed, striding across the room, the cassock swaying as he sashayed his hips. Pushing the glasses further up his nose; Sutcliff hovered over Ciel. "Not very big. I imagined you'd be taller or muscular or something." He commented, leaning closer to get a better look and poking Ciel in the arm; earning a surprised yelp in response. "You certainly are a whiny little brat, aren't you?"

"Don't touch me!" He spit out, while glaring at the annoying man and rubbing his accosted appendage. Who the hell was this guy? Father Spears had said he was new, but he must have relocated very recently since Ciel already knew everyone in the church. And who allowed this fruitcake into the priesthood anyway? Don't they run background checks in seminary school for flamboyant psychopaths? The sound of the senior priest clearing his throat had them both looking in that direction.

"As interesting as your observations are, Sutcliff. Can we please get back to the subject at hand? Namely the one concerning why you are in my office in the first place." His asking muffled by the clenching of his jaw; anger focused solely on his cohort. Ciel was quickly forgotten as the man came back to his original purpose.

"Ahh, yes! It really is awful." Sutcliff began, waving his arms around widely as if to further drive home the point. "You see, that idiot altar boy was setting up the floral arrangements for the funeral, which any moron should be able to do without a problem. However, my trained eyes noticed that the wreaths and bouquets are composed entirely of only white carnations." He paused for dramatic effect and pouted when no one said anything.

Spears raised a skeptical eyebrow and broke the silence. "So?" Ciel's hand covered his mouth as he tried to hide the snicker that was welling up in his throat. Sutcliff's face puffed up and turned bright red in frustration at the response.

"They are white carnations!" He practically screamed. "Don't you understand how dull that is?" Again, when no one seemed to grasp the severity of the situation and he wailed out in frustration, stomping his foot on the ground. "This service will be drab and boring! It needs some color, some pizazz, it needs passion!"

"It's a funeral, Sutcliff." Spears reminded in a bored tone. "It's supposed to be somber and respectful to honor the person who has passed on." The red head rolled his eyes and groaned loudly at the logic. "It's not a party and not the place to make a spectacle with frilly flower arrangements." Sutcliff opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when the priest raised his hand. "This conversation is over."

The angry priest huffed and plopped down into a chair; muttering something about how a little splash of red never hurt anybody. The comment garnered him a dirty look from his superior and he stuck out his tongue in protest. Spears rubbed his temples and growled lowly in his throat; the new addition to the church was proving more annoying than helpful.

Ciel felt the tension in the room growing and he shifted insecurely in his seat. He didn't want to be here any longer and had no desire to stay in the same vicinity as the overly touchy and wildly extravagant priest he had just met. Clearing his throat, he stood up and reached for his jacket.

"I, um, I think I'm just gonna go." Ciel admitted, seeing two pairs of eyes turning his way. "I know it's raining out, but I'll just wait in the cathedral until it stops. Some alone time with my thoughts couldn't hurt." He walked towards the open door and glanced over his shoulder to smile at Spears. "It's ok; we can talk about this stuff next month." He glanced at Sutcliff who just turned up his nose at the action. Ciel sighed in defeat before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"OW!" The high-pitched voice cried out as an open palm made sharp contact with the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" He griped, rubbing his aching skull while glaring at his attacker.

"You are such an idiot!" Spears barked angrily, walking behind the desk to a bookcase and reaching to pull out a volume. Dust fluttered out with the aged text and he glared at Sutcliff while he placed it on the flat surface of the desktop. "Blabbering about Ciel and informing him of things he shouldn't have knowledge of yet." He opened the book carefully, easing the yellowed pages over to the section he was looking for. Green eyes scanned the dead language as he grunted, "You're foolishness is going to make him ask even more questions about what is happening than he does now."

"Please, that little whelp is going to find out eventually." Sutcliff snorted as he got up and wandered over to perch himself on the edge of the desk. Leaning in, he hummed at the anomalous scripture. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out what his dear departed parents left him, hm? Happy 21st birthday, Ciel Phantomhive." He chuckled, a low hiss of disapproval being given in return.

"You truly are an imbecile." Spears mumbled, turning the pages to one that offered large circular diagrams that looked very much like astrological charts. "I do not believe there are enough words in the English language to properly describe how stupid you really are." Glancing up, a long finger tapped to the side of one of the drawings. "Do you see this right here? This is an ancient map showing the correlation of the stars positions to heaven, and its purpose is to create a tangible calendar of events, so to speak."

"It just looks like a bunch of squiggly lines to me, William." He sniffed, dropping the formal use of their last names once again. Raising his hand, the priest held it out to examine his fingernails; boredom obvious on his face. "What does it matter? It will happen when it's supposed to, so why are you worried about it now?" Fists slammed down angrily against the volume, making the desk shudder beneath and the uninterested priest gasp in surprise.

"The reason I am so concerned, Grell." William breathed, the man's name dripping off his tongue like poison. "Is because Ciel's symptoms are manifesting at a much faster rate than the prophecy says they should. At the frequency he is going, he will transition weeks before the date he has been destined too." He paused for minute to let the logic sink in completely. Grell's pale face blanched further when he realized what was being said.

"But . . . but . . ." He stammered, horror evident now in his expression. "He . . . he can't. I mean, if that happens and there isn't anyone to help, then he could possibly . . ." Grell's words faded away as what he was trying to say was too horrible to speak aloud.

"Yes, that would be a problem." William nodded, standing up and closing the book. Walking over to the shelves he continued. "Without the proper incantations and ointments; without the blessings and totems, Ciel could die while his body attempts to evolve." Having returned the text to its home, he walked back to his seat and sat heavily down. "And he will have no idea what is happening to him either. The poor child will be terrified beyond belief." William almost whispered, thinking out loud.

"What makes you think it's going to happen this way?" Grell offered, clasping his hands together at his chest. "Maybe you're reading too much into it and it's just a growth spurt or something? Young adults are very eccentric creatures, you know." William gave him a dumb look that said 'really, you're calling someone else eccentric'.

"I'm not mistaken, although I wish I were." He sighed, swiveling around his chair to gaze out the small window at the grounds below. "It's the dreams. Up until this point, I could disregard the muscle spasms in his back as his body just readying itself for the change; it's not unusual for that sign to exhibit itself early on." William removed his glasses to rub his eyes with his palms. "But the physical appearance of the divination dreams; that is not supposed to occur until a month before the evolution is due to take place." He let out a frustrated groan as he placed the eyewear back into their original position.

"What do you think is causing this?" Grell whined meekly from behind.

"I don't know, but someone or something is accelerating his condition." William informed sternly. "You heard about how that girl died, correct?" Grell mumbled a low affirmative response before he continued. "Undertaker confirmed she was the victim of a demonic attack. I wonder if whatever took her soul has now come into contact with Ciel." He mulled it over for a moment, nodding in agreement with his rational.

"Grell, I want you to find Sister Rin and tell her that I said Ronald should forgo his priestly duties for the time being." William ordered firmly, making sure to leave no room for argument. "I want him to follow Ciel and monitor where he goes and who he is with. He's young and can blend in easily in a crowd of university students, do you understand?"

"Alright." Grell acquiesced, turning to leave the room and carry out the instructions. At the door he looked back over his shoulder at the chair's back facing him. "What are you going to do, William?" His question was greeted with silence and he left without another word.

Spears winced as he heard the lock click into place, green eyes staring out the window at the light rain and dark clouds rolling in the sky. A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and he smiled slightly at the myth that the sound was supposed to be voice of God showing his displeasure with the human race. He smiled because it wasn't the humans who drew the Lord's anger, but those who tempted them instead.

A battle was brewing, something fierce and finite; each side building up as much arsenal and as many recruits as possible so when the day arrived they would emerge victorious. When that time came, the priest could only pray that the chosen one would be strong enough to save them all from the eternal fires of hell and all its sufferings.

Watching the water trail down the window in clear streaks, he exhaled deeply. "I will do what we always do, Sutcliff. I will pray."

* * *

 _**Author's Note:** _ _And we will stop it right there! Dun-dun-dun._

_Hmmm, looks like there's much more going on at this church than originally thought. Ciel's gay tendencies might actually be the least of his problems._


	4. Chapter 4

It was beautiful in a sad sort of way. White and ivory overflowed from vases; almost looking like snow drifts over the dark velvet cloths covering the altars that were usually bear of such adornments. Large wreaths of carnations with pale blue ribbons sat on either side of the table in which the large wooden casket would be placed when it finally arrived later that day. The entire setup reinforced the seriousness and solemnity of the event that was being orchestrated to say goodbye to the fallen girl who had her life so ruthlessly taken away before she even had a chance to truly live it.

Ciel sighed from the middle pew he sat on, bowing his head and folding his hands while saying a small prayer for his deceased classmate. The cathedral was empty at the moment, only him and the presence of the Holy Spirit as he waited for the rain storm to break so he could head home. So lost in thought was the young man that he failed to hear the faint footsteps coming up from behind.

"I always liked funerals." The smooth voice said softly, startling Ciel who whipped his head around to see Sebastian smirking at him. "Even if others tend to disagree with me, it is one of the few traditions that still has some dignity. Don't you think?" He sat down next to the still surprised student and continued. "Weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, they've all been made into mockeries of their original purpose, but not funerals. No, they still retain the same sentiments from the day they were first invented." Smiling and quirking an eyebrow, "Did you know her?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, I didn't. Not personally anyways." He glanced up to the floral display again as he settled back into the pew. "However, that doesn't mean I shouldn't pray for her soul and her family." Sebastian chuckled quietly and Ciel gave him an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"You are." He hummed in response. "You don't have any real connection with the girl and yet, here you are, selflessly asking for God to take care of her and her loved ones." Leaning over, ruby eyes sparkled as they took hold of ocean blue. "Did you ever think that maybe all this praying is useless? That maybe her soul has already been claimed by someone else?" Ciel's eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Wh-what do mean? That she went to Hell? But that's not possible." He breathed, the possibility never having crossed his mind. "She was a good person. There's no way she would have been denied entrance into Heaven." Ciel argued angrily, his need to defend the poor girl's memory burning strongly within.

"If you are so sure of that, then why are you asking God to accept her?" Sebastian asked calmly, leaning back and draping an arm over the back of the pew and around Ciel's shoulders. Staring up at the front of the church, "Seems a rather pointless thing to do if you are already so convinced of her destination in the afterlife." He glanced over at the young man, whose face turned red and mouth gaped open as he could not come up with a decent rebuttal. "And for that matter, you shouldn't waste time on her family either since it is moot when her soul is so obviously in the warm embrace of our dear Lord."

Ciel slumped down and pouted. "What are you doing here anyways?" He huffed, mood gone sour since having the tables turned on him in the conversation. "Since you clearly don't care to pay your last wishes to Elise, why are you even at the church today?" Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

"Simple, I wanted to get out to the rain." Sebastian chuckled again, running a hand through his damp hair. "That and I already told you that I like funerals. You should try to listen better, Ciel." He chastised earning a murderous look his way. "But as luck would have it, coming in here has afforded me the opportunity to put into action something else I have been wanting to do." Ciel raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"And what would that be? Steal money out of the collection box to feed the parking meter?" He snorted, sitting up to stare the graduate straight in the face. "You know, when I met you, I thought you were a nice, normal guy, but you apparently have some serious issues you are dealing with by coming in here and trying to mess with someone's belief system." Sebastian let out a loud laugh, the sound extremely out of place as it echoed throughout the high rafters of the church.

"Now, I never once said I was nice or normal. You came to that conclusion all by yourself." He pointed out, poking Ciel in the arm playfully. "But I do think that people should question why they have the beliefs they have and apply logic to them. I am a psych grad, after all." Blue eyes rolled at the statement.

"Whatever, that's just an excuse so that you can offend people without looking like too much of a tool." He shot back, wondering why he was still sitting here and talking to the offensive man. However, as much as part of Ciel wanted to get up and leave, there was a bigger part of him that was enjoying the intriguing point of view being offered his way. "Anyways, what was this other thing you wanted to do that you were talking about earlier?"

Sebastian leaned in, placing a hand on Ciel's knee. "I wanted to see if you would like to have coffee with me sometime this week." He purred, garnet orbs glistening with mirth. Ciel gasped at the invitation, not knowing how to respond.

"You mean, like a-a date?" He stammered, heart racing uncontrollably at the prospect. Regaining some composure, Ciel frowned at the offer. "Why would I want to go out with you? You just spent the past ten minutes calling my spiritual endeavors pointless." He lowered his voice, eyes darting around. "And you are asking this in a church that is in the middle of preparation for a funeral, no less. Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is?" Ciel hissed, becoming annoyed the more amused the man seemed to get at his irritation.

"Because, no matter how bothered you are by my behavior or my methods, you are very much enjoying having your mind challenged by the discussion we have been having." Sebastian pointed out, garnering a snort in response. "Admit it, Ciel. You like hearing a different point of view instead of the same religious edicts you've been forced to swallow your entire life."

The young man scrunched up his face into a mask of disgust at the statement. He didn't know what bothered him more: that he very much wanted to continue talking to Sebastian about anything and everything or the fact that man knew that about him. Ciel gave a resigning sigh as he came to a conclusion. Really, what harm could come from him spending some more time with Sebastian? It was just coffee and maybe he would be able to impose some of a little his views on the graduate student during that time.

"OK, fine." Ciel agreed, pulling out his phone and checking the calendar. "How does Thursday sound? I'll meet you at that café a couple blocks off campus at 8 pm? Do you know where that is?" Sebastian nodded before getting up and backing out of the pew so the young man could do the same. Ciel gave a quick Sign of the Cross before following after him, making his way down the aisle to the church's entrance.

The rain had stopped for now; the grass outside wet and shiny from the precipitation. Ciel tapped a swift text to Bard, telling the driver to come pick him up at the front of the school. Placing the device back into his pocket, he turned to face Sebastian who was looking out over the courtyard, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, now," Ciel started awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I guess I will, um, see you Thursday then." He blushed, averting his eyes from the curious gaze being fixed upon him. Sebastian hummed in acceptance and Ciel descended the steps, walking quickly away as his cheeks burned even brighter.

"Be safe, Ciel." He murmured as an ominous smile slowly spread across his handsome face. "You never know what sorts of dangers lie in wait for a sweet, innocent little thing like you."

* * *

"What kind of incentive?" Alois asked slyly while blinking wide blue eyes up at the tutor standing over his shoulder. Claude smirked at the innocuous look and leaned a little closer.

The math tutoring session had been going on for over two hours at this point and Alois was just now getting a hang of the material. They had begun in the late afternoon, since the blonde apparently did not wake up until after the sun was already high in the sky on Saturdays. After what had seemed like one mindless drill after the next, Claude had finally managed to hammer some mathematical knowledge into the student's thick skull. If they kept going at this rate, Alois might actually understand the first two chapters of his text by the time he graduated in the spring.

"Well, what would you like?" Claude murmured, breathing against his ear and earning a shiver at the feeling. "It can't be anything too big, since your roommate could walk in at any moment." Both arms flanked the small body as the firm chest pressed against Alois's back. He snorted and rolled his eyes in an attempt to cover up his excited breathing.

"Luka is visiting his parents this weekend. He won't be back until late Sunday evening." He managed to get out in a reasonably calm tone. Alois didn't know what it was about Claude, but the graduate made him all flustered every time they made physical contact. The experienced student wasn't used to playing the submissive role in the cat and mouse game that was flirting, but here he was, the mouse for the first time in his life. Swallowing hard and daring to glance into those yellow orbs, "So, what do I have to do to get this reward you are offering?"

"If you get the next three problems correct, I'll let you find out." Claude teased, running his nose along the slender throat and making the student gasp at the sensation. A long finger tapped the page of the text book, indicating which equations to start with. "Let me know when you're done." Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his chest and silently observed the serious concentration that took over Alois's frame.

A few minutes (really almost an hour) later, he slammed down his pencil and reached his arms over his head to stretch. "All done!" Alois exclaimed, smiling triumphantly as he stood from his seat and bowed, making a dramatic sweeping motion with his arms. "Dear Sir, I present to you the fruits of my labor for your approval." He giggled as Claude bent over his paper and perused the answers, before standing up to straighten his glasses.

"Everything looks accurate." He commented, smirking at the happy expression on the student's face. "So, I guess that means I owe you a reward." Claude cooed, taking a step forward and reaching out for Alois's hand, pulling him closer

Finger's laced together as their bodies met flush against one another. Claude's free hand cupped the nape of the blonde's neck while Alois placed his palm flat onto the math major's chest; feeling the steady heart beat beneath his blazer. The student's mouth went dry as he forgot to swallow, lips parting as rapid puffs of air escaped his lungs and he tilted his head back to look up into the burning golden gaze that was studying him so intently. Alois's heart raced in his chest from not knowing what would happen next, but he could only hope it would involve Claude doing something to him with that perfect mouth of his.

"You have dirty eyes." He breathed roughly, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Alois whined quietly at the closeness in proximity, his mind working slowly as he tried to register what had just been said.

"Wh-what?" He fumbled, not understanding what the point to that comment was since it certainly didn't sound like a compliment. "I have dirty eyes? You don't like them?" Alois's entire face fell at the question, scared to know the answer.

Claude shook his head. "No, I like them very much." He hovered over the small ear, letting his teeth graze the outer shell as he whispered. "I could get lost in such deep pools of lust and desire; just like your smell." He inhaled deeply. Alois shut his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. "You smell like sin; heavy and fragrant like overripe cherries." A low moan left the young man as a warm tongue ran up the length of his neck, making him shudder.

Thin fingers tightened into the fabric of Claude's clothing, Alois's knees feeling weak and his head spinning from the words that fell from the graduate's mouth. He knew that whatever the senior of them wanted to have right now, he could take. He wouldn't put up a fight; wouldn't bother to resist; his body was crying out for Claude to continue and he would deal with the consequences in the morning.

"What else?" Alois hummed as the hand fell away from the back of his head to wrap possessively around his waist. Somewhere in his mind, the blonde thanked the Lord that Claude had decided to support his weight, if not; he would have collapsed by now from sheer desire of the person holding him so tightly. "Anything else you like about me?" He rasped, breath hitching as Claude's teeth found his earlobe before placing a trail of light kisses over his face to the corner of his mouth.

"Your taste." He breathed over the panting rosy mouth; Alois cracked is eyes open just slightly to see the amused expression on Claude's face. "It's like spun sugar, so sickly sweet that if I have too much I will be ill." A pink moist muscle traced the outline of plump lips, pulling a whimper of undiluted need from his partner. Alois pushed up on his toes, desperately straining to close the gap between their mouths.

"Now," Claude murmured, lips barely brushing the others. "I've seen the outside, how about you let me have a peek what lies underneath as well?" He growled violently, crashing their mouths together with a ferocity that took Alois by surprise.

A yelp was heard as the student's back crashed against the wall, his mouth only free for a moment before it was covered again by greedy lips. Alois moaned and fought for breath as his fingers found purchase on Claude's back, scratching and shoving their bodies close. Tongues clashed and teeth clicked as the kiss became rougher and more animalistic; the sound of lips smacking and suckling filling the room and low grunts intertwining themselves with small whines.

Everything was spinning and Alois felt himself frantically trying to keep from passing out. There wasn't enough air, there was too much heat; his body was going to explode at any moment. Pushing as hard as he could against Claude's iron grasp; he fought to suck in some more precious oxygen, but it was useless. The heavy tongue pushed down his throat and Alois gagged against the intrusion.

Blue eyes flew wide open and tried to focus; everything was becoming blurry and quickly fading into darkness. He was dying; it felt like he was dying. Limbs were like lead and Alois could feel his consciousness slipping away; his body now in possession of the man that held it. He blinked once; twice more, before it all disappeared and he fell into the merciful arms of the black abyss.

* * *

The weather had taken a turn for the worse as rain hammered down upon the earth and lightening streaked across the angry skies. People scurried like ants under their umbrellas as they attempted to find shelter from the brutal storm. Up on the top floor of the graduate students' dormitory stood a figure in the window; looking out and observing the torrential downpour with a slight smirk on his face.

Sebastian leaned against the pane, his tall frame resting comfortably as red eyes danced with delight. The weather system was nothing short of an omen; a sign from God that all was not well in the heavens and the idea of the Lord Almighty being annoyed with the state of things on earth made the man purr happily on the inside. Things were shifting; changing. Power was transferring slowly from one side to the other and Sebastian was pleased to know that it was turning in his favor. Once he had completed his mission, there would be no hope for the other side; their trump card will have been lost.

The sound of the dorm room's door opening caught his attention and Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to see a soaked Claude lumber in. He turned around to watch his roommate grab a towel from the adjoining bathroom and begin to dry his hair with it. Sebastian leaned back against the window frame again, arms crossed over his chest as an amused look spread over his face.

"You look content." He announced as was Claude stripping himself of the wet clothing and replacing them with dry ones. "I would have to say that you're positively glowing, Faustus." Sebastian alleged sweetly, earning a low growl in his direction as he plopped onto his bed. "Did you have a good time?"

"It's called having a meal." Claude replied in a bored tone, sitting on the bed and bending over to untie his shoes. "You should try it once in a while instead of starving yourself like an anorexic teenage girl." He shot back, laying down and stretching out on the mattress. Claude rubbed his stomach happily and licked his lips. "It was quite tasty too; all ripe and luscious." Sebastian made a disgusted face at the description.

"Spare me the details of you dining preferences, please." Rolling his eyes while making gagging noises. "Just the thought of devouring something as spoiled as that student makes me want to vomit." Sebastian sauntered across the room to perch on the edge of a desk which marked the halfway point of their living space. The graduate dorms might have been bigger than the undergraduates' rooms, but not by much.

"You don't know what you are missing." Claude hummed, enjoying the way Sebastian seemed utterly repulsed by the conversation. "Alois was like a fine wine that had been aged to perfection; full bodied and heavy on the palate." He licked his lips as he recalled the flavor. "Truly something to be savored." Sebastian shook his head, trying to rid it of the disturbing images that were overtaking his mind.

"Please tell me you didn't kill the blonde brat." Sebastian requested, giving the roommate a serious look and attempting to change the topic. "Because that would be somewhat of a hindrance if you did." Claude glared at assumption.

"And what if I did?" He retorted, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Would it mean your failure and possible downfall?" He smirked as Sebastian's expression darkened. "If so, then I could certainly live with your non-existence as a consequence of my actions." Golden eyes danced with satisfaction at the admission.

Sebastian clicked his tongue disapproval. "No, your stupidity would not keep me from fulfilling my goals; however, it would make obtaining them exponentially more difficult." Tilting his head to the side, he gave Claude a serious look. "Now prove me wrong in my thinking that you are not that much of an imbecile and tell me if Alois is still alive." Crimson bore challengingly into gold, demanding an answer.

Claude sighed heavily, folding his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling. "Yes, the human juice box is still alive. Happy, now?" Sebastian nodded before he continued. "I didn't have all of him; just a little taste. Something small to keep my hunger at bay."

"Well, surprise, surprise." Sebastian stated sarcastically. "Looks like you're not as much of an idiot as I took you for originally, Faustus." Claude snarled at him, an amused chuckle the only response to his anger. "If you keep up the good work, maybe you'll even get a promotion one of these days."

"I can't believe He picked you." Claude uttered through gritted teeth. "I'm older and stronger than you, Michaelis. I could tear you apart without exerting any effort at all and still you are His General." He spat, hatred evident in every word. Sebastian laughed at the futile attempts of goading him into a fight.

"Maybe He sees a little of Himself in me." He offered as an excuse. "Or maybe it's because, He and I understand how to truly cause suffering upon the humans." Red eyes glistened at the venomous words, taking great delight in the meaning. "But there's no need to be jealous. We're all on the same side here." Sebastian soothed, taking a step forward, instantly putting Claude on guard.

"Like I would ever be jealous of you." He scoffed, muscles tensing as his roommate took another step in his direction. "You're just His lapdog; a mindless puppet taking orders." Claude sneered gleefully. "We all follow His orders, but none of us are His bitch like you." A quiet snicker left his lips as he made his point. "What the-!"

Claude growled as instantly he was pinned to the bed; Sebastian straddling his hips and holding his wrists captive over his head in a steel grip. He struggled beneath the strong thighs; lower body thrashing in an attempt to free itself. Golden eyes blazed with fury at the attack. "Get the fuck off me, Sebastian!" Claude ordered only to receive a blank look as an answer.

"As true as that may be." He stated in an eerily calm voice, waiting for his prey to calm down before continuing. "Do I need to remind you that I am your superior and as such you follow my orders as well?" Claude opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when Sebastian shook his head. "I am His second in command and as such, when He is not present I am in charge. That means you bow to my wishes." He cooed smoothly, gently brushing the back of his knuckle over the swell of the irritated man's cheek.

Claude gnashed his sharp teeth at the hand caressing his face and Sebastian laughed at the vain attempt to inflict injury. "Such insolent behavior for a subordinate." He admonished, grabbing the struggling chin and holding it in place, "I believe a punishment is in order." Sebastian breathed, eyes flickering from ruby to magenta for a second.

"No, Sebastian, I don't- ahhh." Claude moaned as his captor rolled his hips; firm ass grinding into the semi-erect mass beneath it. Sebastian moved in slow, rhythmic motions making sure to create as much friction as possible between them with every pass. "Ahhh, mmnnn."

Placing his lips next to Claude's ear, cheeks brushing ever so lightly against one another, he whispered. "You should never feel the need to question me, Faustus. My goals are same as His goals and by following me, you are in turn following Him." A wet tongue flicked out to graze over the soft lobe as Sebastian's free hand dug into the fabric of Claude's shirt. "Do what you are told and you will be richly rewarded and recognized by our Lord." Claude groaned as sharp teeth bit into his neck, the feel of their clothed erections rubbing together and Sebastian increased his pace.

"Nahhh, what about, hahh, him?" He managed to get out, eyes screwed tightly shut as he desperately tried to form coherent sentences. "You haven't done anything to Ciel, just made contact with him." Sebastian stopped for a moment, cocking his head to the side and listening to what the man beneath him had to say. Claude looked up, rocking his aching need upwards, desperately seeking the missing friction.

Wanting Sebastian to start moving again, he quickly spat out his reasoning. "We've been watching the Phantomhive heir from the shadows since his 20th birthday and have yet to do anything resembling the orders He instructed upon us." Claude whined, face flushed with desire as he waited for an answer.

"Didn't I just tell you not to questions my methods?" Sebastian began slowly, staying perfectly still and lifting his hips, denying his partner any pleasure. "I will do as He commanded, don't worry about that." He assured, lowering his body to lie flush against the wanton mess underneath him. Claude whimpered as Sebastian resumed his ministrations at agonizingly slow pace; the hard bulge in his jeans damp with arousal.

"Do you know what true suffering is, Claude?" He breathed, receiving a moan in return. "No, I don't think so. You're the Lieutenant who deals only with the tactical side of battle and therefore you could never begin to fathom how to perpetrate soul wrenching pain upon a human being." Sebastian hummed, rolling his own begging hardness into Claude's.

"The very definition of suffering is all about loss." He explained, breathing ragged as he continued to move. "But what sort of agony would one suffer if they never knew they had? If ignorance is bliss, then killing Ciel Phantomhive before he knows anything about his lineage would be a blessing." Claude gasped, biting hard into his lower lip as he felt the pressure coil low in his belly. "Once he fully understands everything that is at stake because of his legacy, then he will be a prime soul for the taking."

A warm tongue ran itself from Claude's collarbone up the hollow of his ear; the feeling making the man shiver. He moaned loudly as Sebastian sucked hard the pulse point in his neck while slamming roughly into his body. Without warning, sharp white fangs extended over the delicate skin; puncturing the soft flesh and letting Claude's blood bloom from the wounds.

"You, aahhh, sadistic fuck." He moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Sebastian's. "Don't stop!" He begged, perspiration wetting his skin as his breathing grew more labored. "I'm almost . . . keep going . . ." Claude pressed himself as hard as possible against the friction; the rhythmic motions driving him mad as he sought his climax.

"Exa-ahh-ctly." Sebastian forced out, licking the blood from his lips. The coppery taste filled his mouth; the acidic nature a telltale sign that it wasn't human blood he was ingesting. "His true misery will come as he is dying, knowing all the pain he has caused the humans by failing them and his god." He could feel Claude's form tense up and the low throaty grown that followed told Sebastian that his partner was close to falling over the edge.

"I will tear you apart, Ciel Phantomhive." He growled, ignoring Claude's cries of pain as he rammed their bodies together at an unrelenting speed. "I will fucking rip your perfect soul from your body and devour it." Claude cursed loudly as he came, the wetness spreading through his jeans as Sebastian continued his assault towards his own release. Flinging his head back, he moaned, "For you, Master!" Sebastian screamed as he came, body shaking from the intensity as he basked in the overwhelming pleasure

The sounds of ragged breaths filled the room as neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Sebastian finally relinquished his hold on Claude's wrists; the man glaring murderously at him. He chuckled at the angry expression before shifting his body off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Claude rubbed the bite marks on his neck, the wounds having already closed up and showing no sign of injury; the sheets, however, were not so lucky.

"Get cleaned up." Sebastian ordered; a disgusted snort sounding from behind making him pause for a moment to glance over his shoulder. "Be thankful that I went easy on you this time, Faustus. In the future, I may not be so kind in reinforcing the chain of command. Remember that your place is always beneath me." He chose to ignore the low slew of curses thrown his way as the stepped into the restroom, closing the door behind him.

The soiled clothing crumpled to the floor in a pile while steam from the shower enveloped the small room. Sebastian sighed in contentment as the scalding water beat down upon his skin, letting the clear liquid cleanse his body of all evidence of his and Claude's activities. He liked dominating his Lieutenant; it always brought him immense pleasure knowing that at any given time he could make someone more powerful than him bend to his will. Forcing Claude beneath him just now was Sebastian's way of symbolically reaffirming his position as his superior; not to mention they both relieved some much needed tension in the process.

Opening his eyes and smiling darkly, Sebastian thought about the next step in his plan. He had a date with Ciel this coming week and with that came the opportunity to begin breaking down the mental barriers the student had built up over the years. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy watching the stubborn and proud Phantomhive start to crack from the inside out. All it would take was a few little doubts placed in the right spots and Ciel would begin to see his safe and happy world in an entirely new light.

Claude may not fully grasp his plan, but Sebastian knew that when the time came to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul it would be ripe for the taking. He chuckled malevolently at the idea of humanity's last hope of redemption falling victim to him and the world tumbling into eternal torment and darkness.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Two fluffies in one chapter? Ok, well, more like one and a half, but close! I promise you, that is as far as Sebastian and Claude are going to go. This is a SebxCiel fic so I will be concentrating on the loving between those two._

_So, what the hell happened to Alois? Is going to be ok? And what's going to happen on this date? Damn, Sebastian is evil in this fic and poor Ciel has no clue!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I think he might be dead." Lizzie offered as she poked the lifeless arm next to her with a pencil. "That or maybe he has narcolepsy, but I'm not sure." She grinned, emerald eyes shining bright as she continued to accost the pale bicep with her writing instrument.

It was lunchtime on a Monday and all the students who were not eating off campus had gathered into the large dining area to partake in their afternoon meal. The school had a small cafeteria and canteen which served a variety of items; some healthier than others. The trio that now sat at a small round table had just purchased their food and began eating; well, two of them anyways. Alois had immediately laid his head down on his arms and fallen asleep; exceptionally odd behavior for the blond student who always seemed to be hungry.

"Alois, wake up!" Ciel ordered while munching on some chips. He quirked an eyebrow at his friend who just mumbled something about not wanting too. "Really, you need to eat something or else you won't pay attention in calculus later and you cannot afford to miss out on anything in that class." He frowned as another round of incoherent complaints were given as an answer.

"What the hell happened this weekend?" Lizzie inquired, leaning her head down in an attempt at peering through the folded arms at Alois's face. "Did you go binge drinking or something? You're usually a crazy ball of energy." She shot a concerned look across the table at Ciel who just shrugged his shoulders. Taking matters into his own hands, he kicked Alois in the shin as hard as possible.

"Gahhh, what the hell!" He cried out, head snapping up and scowling at his best friend. "Geez, all I want to do is take a quick cat nap and you guys keep pestering me!" Alois glared murderously first at Ciel and then Lizzie; both of whom just sat there smiling innocently.

"You know if you keep snoozing someone is going to steal that cookie off your plate," Ciel stated, pointing to the untouched chocolate chip. "Namely me." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, earning an annoyed growl from his friend. "But really, Alois, what did you do this weekend? I mean, you're never this lethargic." The blonde sighed and picked up a fork to poke around at his macaroni salad.

"Nothing. I did nothing exciting other than have a tutoring session with Claude Saturday evening. Other than that, I slept pretty much most of Sunday." He answered shyly; blond bangs hiding his face as a faint blush spread across his cheeks at the memory of his math tutor.

Lizzie giggled. "Ohhhh, it all makes sense now." She teased, wrapping an arm around Alois's shoulder and hugging him close. "You're all worn out from your 'tutoring' session." Lizzie grinned knowingly while making air quotes to emphasize her point. "So how was it? Did you learn anything useful?" Ciel rolled his eyes at the barely concealed innuendoes, his own appetite quickly waning.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Elizabeth?" He asked while jerking his head to the side. Ciel could see that Alois was not comfortable talking about this in front of Lizzie and that fact alone made him concerned about what had actually transpired during his tutoring. The gregarious blond never let an opportunity to boast about his sexual exploits go to waste no matter who was around. She pouted at the obvious attempt at giving them some privacy and sighing heavily, stood up while grabbing her backpack.

"I need to talk to Paula anyways. Her boyfriend is being a jerk again." Lizzie waved a quick goodbye, making sure to swipe the apple from Ciel's lunch as payback for forcing her to leave just when the conversation was getting good. Finally alone, he turned his attention back to the still drowsy Alois who was moving the food aimlessly around his plate.

"Alright, she's gone." Ciel started, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Now, tell me what went down this weekend. Did something happen?" Alois glanced up at the anxious look on his face and he scowled while shaking his head. "Oh? Ok, I'll be more specific. Did Claude force you to do anything? Did he take advantage of you? Are you hurt?" The blond snorted at the assumption before giving up on his lunch altogether and sitting back in his seat.

"Nothing like that happened." He huffed eyes downcast at the barely eaten food. "And why do you think that way about Claude anyways? You don't even know him." Alois fired back, irritation clear in his tone.

Ciel frowned. "Yeah, I don't know him, but I do know you." He pointed out, giving him a meaningful look. "And you are acting really strange and evasive about what went on Saturday night, so I can only assume it was something he did to you," Ciel explained simply, carefully gauging Alois's reaction his logic.

The blond sighed loudly, not really wanting to talk about what transpired during the tutoring session, but knowing that Ciel would not let up until he did, Alois need to tell him something. Refusing to make eye contact, he mumbled quietly. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to, ok?"

"Wait! What do you mean by 'anything you didn't want to'?" Ciel queried, brow furrowing in confusion and annoyance. His friend was being extremely uncooperative today in giving information. "Alois, why don't you just tell me wh-"

"I passed out." He interrupted sharply, cheeks burning even brighter at the admission. Ciel's jaw dropped open in surprise, but Alois continued before he could say another word. "Claude said he would give me a reward for getting all the answers right and when I did he kissed me." Aquamarine glanced up to his friend's shocked expression. "And it was so good that I literally lost consciousness."

The two stared at each other from across the table for what seemed like forever. Ciel was too dumbstruck by the answer that was so far off from what he had imagined the issue to be and Alois was too mortified by the truth of the matter. After a minute or two of the unbearable silence, Ciel tenderly poked around for more of an explanation.

"How, um, how did that happen?" He asked carefully, nibbling on his lower lip. "I mean, I'm not an expert, but-"

"You're right. You're not an expert." Alois hissed, irritation rolling off him in waves. "You're not even a novice. How many people have you been with, huh? Zero!" Icy blue flashed dangerously as the student tried to hide his insecurities from his best friend, but the hurt look on Ciel's face made him instantly regret his statement. "I-I'm sorry, Ciel. That wasn't right of me." He mumbled the apology.

"No, you have a point." He said calmly and seriously. "I don't know anything about that. I mean, who knows? The first time I kiss someone I'll probably cum in my pants." Ciel grinned, watching a small smile form over Alois's face.

"Yeah, you probably would." He snickered playfully, the tension easing from his body and relaxing more into the seat. "You're such a sensitive little thing." Alois teased, earning a chuckle in response.

"Yeah, that's me." Ciel laughed, not bothering to defend his pride in favor of making his friend more comfortable. "So, since I don't know anything about making out properly, why don't you enlighten me as to what went wrong so that I can avoid making the same mistake one day?" Alois nodded.

"Well, were kissing," he began slowly, fidgeting with his fingers and blushing furiously again. "And, oh, God, Ciel! Can Claude ever kiss." Alois gushed, eyes bright with excitement. "It felt like, I don't know, like he was going to eat me alive or something. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, there was just him." He averted his eyes for a moment. "I wanted him to have me, right then and there." Alois admitted bashfully, cheeks bright red from the memory of feel of the graduate's lips on his. "It was, amazing; simply amazing." Ciel observed the dreamy look on his face, more confused now than before.

"Okaaaaayyy." He drawled out, not finding the information he was really fishing for. "Soooo, how do you know you passed out?" The blond's goofy smile disappeared almost instantly at the reminder.

"Because of this." Alois muttered, reaching down to dig through his backpack and retrieving his cell phone. Placing it flat on the table, he slid it over to the other side. "When I woke, like, three hours later in my bed, I saw this text on my phone." Ciel scowled at the comment, but picked up the device and read the message out aloud.

" 'Never before have my skills rendered someone unconscious. I take that as a supreme compliment. Smiley face. Claude'. " Handing the phone back, he gave Alois a disapproving look. "Wow, what a gentleman." Ciel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure he didn't slip you anything?"

"Slip me anything? What do you mean?" Alois balked, clearly offended by the insinuation. "You read the text; I passed out. It was my fault and I am lucky that Claude is enough of a stand-up guy that he didn't try to take advantage of that." He snapped, arms crossing over his chest. "Besides, it's not cool accusing him of drugging me, Ciel. He's not like that."

"Oh, yeah, he's a regular Prince Charming." Ciel groaned and then quickly adding, "Ok, yeah, so Claude's not a rapist, but has something like this ever happened before? I mean, passing out from just kissing isn't exactly normal." He hesitated for a moment before finishing his thought. "And if he's so caring, then why didn't he wait around until you woke up? What if something had been seriously wrong with you?" Alois snorted at the question.

"You worry too much." He smirked at Ciel's concerned face. "Claude probably knew I would be embarrassed and decided to save me the humiliation by not being there when I came too." Alois rationalized simply. "I'd say that was a pretty decent thing to do." Ciel pursed his lips at the faulty logic and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Maybe you should think about getting a different tutor, Alois." He suggested, his friend shaking his negatively at the idea. "Someone who doesn't cause you to stop breathing and actually teaches you the material so you can pass the course." Pausing to let the information sink in, Ciel began again. "To be honest I don't trust Claude and I think that if you keep involving yourself with him you'll end up getting hurt." He sat back, watching Alois mull the advice over in his mind.

"You know what I think?" He asked calmly. "I think you're just jealous because I've got some hot guy who can't keep his hands off me and you're still making time with your palm." Alois nodded towards said hand; Ciel at a loss for words.

"I-I, this isn't about me." He faltered, trying desperately not to lose his temper. "I don't care about that. I think you sho-"

"I should what?" Alois shouted, standing and slamming his fists on the table. Bright blues eyes burned with ire as he persisted with his argument. "Quit acting like you know everything just because you think you have a higher moral ground due to the fact that you're still a virgin! Geez! That doesn't make you smarter than me or have better judgment!" Ciel blinked rapidly at the accusation, his mind racing to come up with a rebuttal.

"I never said anything like that!" He defended cautiously as Alois's shoulders heaved with anger. Ciel didn't want to upset his friend any more than he already had, but he was livid at this point. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and faced Alois head on. "It's just maybe you should think about this a little more and follow your brain instead of your dick for once!" Ciel shouted back, not caring that people were starting to stare.

"Oh! Excuse me, Saint Phantomhive!" Alois mocked in an exaggerated tone. "Not all of us can repress our natural desire to fuck like you can." Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when a finger wagged negatively in his face. "No, no, you listen right now to me." He ordered, leaning in and glaring at his friend. "I like Claude. Regardless of you might think about him; I like him. Not only is he a good tutor and I am actually learning stuff, but he makes me happy. So, until you actually have some experience of your own to stand on, don't preach to me about what I should do or not do with my dick!"

The two young men stared at one another, heavy breaths the only sound as neither knew what to say next. Cobalt melted into teal as the minutes ticked by in their own little world and Ciel decided that he would have to be the one to shatter the thick glass wall standing between them communicating at the moment.

"Alois, I . . ." The words faded out when he realized that there really wasn't anything to say. Alois was right; hurtful, but right. Ciel didn't have any leg to stand on when it came to intimate situations or relationships. However, he still didn't want to see his best friend in harm's way and tried again. "Maybe we should tr-"

"Enough of this." Alois sighed, waving his hand dismissively in the air. Bending over, he grabbed the backpack under the table and slung it over his shoulder. "I don't want to argue with you, Ciel. Just leave me alone for a couple of days, OK? I'll get in touch with you when I want to talk." The blond gave a quick nod before spinning around on his heel and stalking out of the dining area.

Ciel flopped back into his seat, slumping over as he made a frustrated groan. Now what was he supposed to do? Alois wasn't speaking to him at the moment which meant he would have no idea if this type of thing happened again. Even worse, he would probably head straight into the bastard's arms now for comfort. All in all, Ciel had failed miserably in his plan to help out his friend.

However, he knew in his gut that there was something off about Claude Faustus. Call it a sixth sense or just intuition, but Ciel just knew that the man was trouble. It was like Claude was a spider spinning a web made of sweet words, luring Alois in until there was no escape. Ciel slapped his palms over his face and rubbed his eyes. Not good, not good.

The graduate had to have done something to Alois, because even if Ciel didn't know anything about kissing first hand, he did know that someone shouldn't just pass out for no reason. Especially not someone like his overtly sexual friend who had been around the block more than once and back again. Ciel chewed on his bottom lip, frantically trying to come up with some way to fix the situation. All those thoughts came to screeching halt as a sharp pain tore through his back

Ciel gasped, his body jerking forward at the sudden onslaught of agony. Fingers curled into fists and he grit his teeth hard to keep from crying out. This was not what he needed now; another episode of muscle spasms that would leave him exhausted and panting for air? Taking deep, slow breaths, Ciel shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything other than the excruciating pain that made his back feel like it was on fire.

Fortunately, the ache began to subside after only a few minutes and it wasn't long before he felt his heart rate and breathing return to normal. Silently, Ciel said a quick prayer, thanking God for releasing him of the horrifying episode so swiftly this time. Gathering up his backpack, he began to make his way to the next class period. It was calculus, the one he shared with Alois; however, Ciel had feeling that his friend would be conveniently absent for today's lesson. He let out a disgruntled sound at the idea that he wouldn't get a chance to apologize to him today.

Alois could be incredibly stubborn and when it came to ignoring you, nobody did it better than him. They had had a fight years ago, Ciel could not for the life of him remember why, but it had resulted in the student avoiding him for almost a month. He had almost given up on their friendship when Alois came bounding over to him and acting like nothing had ever happened. Ciel dreaded the thought of not having his best friend to converse with for that long a period of time again.

He needed Alois; they had things, important things, they needed to talk about. If he wasn't around, then who was Ciel going to joke with about the new weird priest, Father Sutcliff? He hadn't had the chance to inform Alois yet about that weird encounter this past weekend at the church. Ciel froze in his tracks, eyes wide as something even bigger dawned on him.

This past weekend; therapy in the church, the funeral, Sebastian. He had a date with Sebastian this week and Ciel had completely forgotten about it! Alois would have been able to help him deal with the anxiety and insecurities if they weren't fighting currently. Ciel mumbled a slew of curses under his breath as he entered the class room, the seat next to his own empty as expected.

* * *

Coffee, pastries and chocolate wafted in the air as the sounds of quiet conversation and silverware clinking filled the small corner café. Sebastian sat at a high top, long legs comfortably perched on the barstool as slender fingers slowly stirred the cup of coffee he had ordered. Crimson eyes flicked from various patrons to the door as he waited for his "date" to arrive.

At exactly 8 pm, the front door opened and in walked a bundled up Ciel. The temperature had dropped quite a bit overnight, the Northern jet stream bringing in some unseasonably cold air and a possibility of severe storms later on that evening. He immediately caught sight of Sebastian, the handsome graduate student being difficult to miss amongst everyone else. Ciel walked over, unwinding the scarf from around his neck and unbuttoning his pea coat before taking an opposite seat at the table.

"Right on time." Sebastian remarked, a small smirk playing on his lips. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you were going to show up at all." The comment earned him a grimace as the coat was placed to the side.

"I said I would be here and I keep the promises I make." Ciel reinforced, raising his hand to signal a waiter. The server came over and took his order of hot chocolate and whipped cream before scurrying away again. A low chuckle from Sebastian had Ciel frowning. "What's so funny?

"You are. You have the appetite of a 5 year old." He teased, still stirring his untouched beverage. "And the moral values of someone twice your age. It's a very interesting combination." Ciel gave him an annoyed look, not understanding the point of the observation. "Also, you seem rather upset about something tonight. Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Wow, if had known that I would be coming here for a psychological evaluation, I would have brought my Rorschach slides, doctor." Ciel shot back sarcastically with more bite than he intended while rolling his eyes. It wasn't Sebastian's fault that he was in a rotten mood and the guy shouldn't have to take the brunt of his anger just because of close proximity to it. Sighing, he ran a hand through his bangs. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me; again." Sebastian chuckled quietly at the apology.

"Apparently I bring that type of behavior out of you a lot, don't I?" He mused, making Ciel blush with embarrassment and nervousness. Folding his hands under his chin, elbows on the table, "Yes, I am a psych graduate and if you like, we can start this evening with a proper diagnosis of your mental state." Sebastian hummed, head tilting to the side in contemplation. Ciel blanched at the very thought of having his brain picked apart in public and shook his head fervently at the idea. "Or, you can just tell me what is bothering you and we can move on to more entertaining topics."

"Fine." He sighed in resignation, accepting his cup of hot chocolate from the waiter and immediately spooning some cream into his mouth. "I had a fight with Alois earlier this week and we haven't been talking since then." Ciel admitted, wrapping his cold hands around the warm mug. "I was just trying to be a good friend, but he didn't see it that way and got all mad and stomped off." He grumbled in frustration.

"What was it about?" Sebastian asked modestly, amused at how much an argument between the two students was affecting Ciel. The young man paused to take a long sip of his drink, licking the liquid chocolate from the corners of his mouth before speaking.

"Is Claude a good guy?" He asked suddenly, leaning forward with blue eyes pleading for a positive answer. "I mean, you're his roommate." Sebastian jerked his head in affirmation, expression never changing. "Is there anything about him that would make you question his integrity?" The graduate sat back, finger tapping his chin as he mulled over the question.

"I'm not one to place judgment on those sorts of thing." Sebastian responded, Ciel's face falling in disappointment. "But if this is about what happened the other night between Claude and Alois, I can assure you that he didn't do any permanent damage to your friend and that I reprimanded him once I found out about the incident." Small shoulders slumped over the hot chocolate, apparently not happy with the response. "Hey, Ciel. Look at me." Sebastian commanded softly before wide cobalt irises gazed up. "Don't worry too much about Claude, he's actually quite harmless."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel replied, smiling and relaxing back into his seat. He took another drink of the sweet beverage, relishing the way the sugar and cocoa coated his palate.

"I have to say, though, that it is very admirable of you to be so concerned about Alois's well-being." Sebastian started, earning a puzzled look to which he decided to elaborate further. "Most people could give a rat's ass about what happens to their neighbor, friend or even loved ones; however, you honestly and truly care that your friend is alright, don't you?" The mug made a loud clattering noise as it made contact with the hardwood table; Ciel's jaw dropping in shock at the pessimistic statement.

"Of course, I do!" He almost shouted. "He's my best friend; Alois is like family to me! I don't want to see him hurt or taken advantage of by someone else!" Ciel cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what had happened to the man to give him such a sad view of the world. "Don't you have family or someone you love that you worry about their welfare?" Sebastian shook his head negatively.

"No. I don't." He replied blankly, not a single shred of hurt or regret showing in those deep red eyes. Ciel stared at Sebastian, trying to read the expression of nonchalance and immediately feeling the need to reach out and comfort him regardless of his blasé reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He mumbled softly, locking their eyes to convey sympathy. "What about your family? Did something happen to them?" Ciel asked cautiously, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Dead. All of them." Sebastian replied again matter of factly; the information seeming to have no effect on his emotional state in the slightest. Ciel nodded his head before reaching across the table and placing his hand comfortingly over the graduate's. Sebastian glanced down to see the small thumb gently stroke the side of his hand and he furrowed his brow at the action. He was perplexed as to why Ciel was trying so hard to give consolation to someone else even though it had nothing to do with him.

"I am so sorry for your loss." He spoke plainly, empathic blue capturing wary crimson. "My parents have passed away as well." Sebastian feigned a small sympathetic smile, finding the soft touch of Ciel's hand odd, but not unpleasant.

"What happened to them?" He asked quietly, the sounds of the café seeming to melt away and leaving them in their own little world. "Your parents, I mean." Sebastian reiterated. Ciel nibbled into his plump lower lip as he forced himself to talk about the terrible memory.

"They were murdered on my tenth birthday." He managed to get out in an even tone. Ciel was doing what he could to remain composed and not make Sebastian feel awkward or like he was prying. "They never caught the culprits, but my Aunt Angelina took custody of me and I've been with her ever since." He smiled bravely. "But I never blamed God for what happened. Instead, I'm thankful that He was with me throughout everything; providing me strength and love." Ciel squeezed Sebastian's hand softly, the action making the graduate even more confounded as again it didn't make sense that he should be on the receiving end of comfort when the pain of the story was someone else's.

"You don't blame Him?" Sebastian asked skeptically, retracting his hand back to his side of the table and away from Ciel. "God took your parents away from you. Brutally ripped them out of your life at a young age and you can't even bring yourself to be angry with the deity?" Navy blue blinked a few times, not sure of what to say or where such a question had come from.

No one had ever asked him that before now. Ciel's entire life had been spent under the spiritual guidance of the church and as such, he was taught that God was the supreme decision maker. If the Lord had wanted Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive to survive on that cold December night, then they would not have been murdered all those years ago. It was just something Ciel had accepted and never gave a second thought about; until now.

Sebastian leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the gears turn in the student's head. He noticed the way Ciel's brows knitted together in concentration and the how the pink mouth formed a tight line when an idea that didn't sit well with the young man would appear in his mind. It was actually quite intriguing to Sebastian who had spent years seeing people's values swayed one way or another by far less logic or money than what he had presented just now. Longs fingers drummed silently upon his bicep, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as Ciel finally decided to speak.

"I can't blame God." He began slowly, carefully choosing his words. "Was I angry? Yes. Did I spend countless nights crying and asking why? Of course." Sebastian's face fell ever so slightly at the admissions, the response not something he had expected. "But His word is tantamount and as such, nothing could have been done to stop Him calling my parents to Heaven." Ciel let out a shaky breath, locking eyes again. "I wish with all my heart that it didn't happen, but if I spent all my time blaming God for that, then I would never be able to notice all the other wonderful things He has brought into my life since then." Sebastian's jaw dropped at the statement, disbelief clearly written over his handsome face.

Sebastian had been a witness to many things in his lifetime, but the one thing that had always captured his attention was how barbaric human beings could be to one another. People would work together, toil in the fields and die in battles for the sake of an idea. They had built entire civilizations on morals and values only to turn upon their neighbor without a second thought during times of economic downturn. However, Sebastian had never come across a person who wasn't in service to the church that held such a steady faith like the young man who sat across from him now. In his experience, it normally was the most devote that had the most putrid of secrets to hide.

It had always amused him to see people shouting at the top of their lungs the undying allegiance they had for their Lord and Savior Jesus Christ; only to go home and molest or rape their own children. The hypocrisy made Sebastian hum with delight and he wondered if they would be surprised at the fate that actually awaited them upon their mortal death.

Now, as Ciel gazed at him with serious blue eyes and stoic face, Sebastian realized what was truly shining through those bright orbs; a perfectly untainted soul. A spirit that would not fall victim easily to the lure of the seven deadly sins and a heart so caring that it would continue to love its enemy even after evil had taken everything away from it. God had allowed the brutal murder of Ciel's parents and yet he still followed in His teachings.

The plan to place doubt in the young man's mind and tear apart the very fabric he had built his life on was not going to work after all. Sebastian hissed inwardly, his anger and annoyance beginning to boil as he watched his strategy begin to crumble right before his eyes.

"You're very quiet." Ciel said, interrupting the man's train of thought. Crimson slowly raised to meet the calm blue that was set upon him, the sight of that lovely face only making him that much more irate. "I'm sorry if you don't agree with my beliefs, but that's ju-"

Sebastian hissed violently and jumped up, the chair falling backwards and clattering loudly to the floor. Customers stopped their conversations and gawked at the drama taking place in the small café. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he glared at a stunned Ciel, broad shoulders heaving with barely controlled fury. He had to get out of here before he did something to rash and destroyed everything he had been workings towards.

Without another word, he spun around and sprinted out the front door. Not caring that is was starting to rain nor the fact he hadn't paid for anything. Sebastian needed to get away; he needed space to calm down and think of another plan. There had to be another way and he didn't even want to think about the consequences if he failed the iron clad directives he had received. Dashing into a small alley, Sebastian leaned his back against the brick wall, shutting his eyes and taking deep calming breaths.

The rain continued to increase, fat drops now coming down steadily as thunder rumbled low in the distance. A small awning overhead provided little shelter from the elements, but Sebastian didn't care and instead welcomed the cold liquid as it pelted his skin. He needed a moment; time to think and reorganize his thoughts; to come up with a new strategy and approach.

Sebastian groaned inwardly as the consequences of his abrupt actions just now dawned on him. Ciel would surely be upset by his manic behavior and now he would have to find a way of getting back in the student's good graces before he could do anything else. He cursed himself for letting his emotions get the best of him; something that rarely happened. Yet Ciel seemed to be able to pull them to the surface rather easily.

The sound of running footsteps caught his ears and Sebastian's head snapped up, red eyes alert and scanning the area. Someone was coming, and coming fast. He strained to hear more, the rapid footfalls and ragged breathing confirming the fact that the individual was indeed hurrying at a fast pace. A sweet smell filled his nose and Sebastian grinned maliciously; a new opportunity had just presented itself and he planned to take full advantage of it.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Oh my God, Alois, what is your trauma in this story? I mean, you hurt Ciel's feelings, man. Gahhhhh. Not cool, my little blond nugget, not cool at all._

_Let me just put this next bit out there before anyone comes after me with pitchforks and torches screaming, "Satan's whore! You are trying to turn people against the beauty of Christ with this story!". That is soooooo not my intent in writing this, although, I am a really big believer in questioning what beliefs you were raised with to see if they fit your ideals or are you just blindly following what other people have told you. Then again, I am assuming that anyone reading this is pretty open-minded at this point, if not, you are on the wrong site._

_Anyways, reviews, reviews, reviews! I love them, can't live without them, so give 'em to me!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel sat in his seat; frozen and holding his breath as he tried to come to grips with what had just happened. It seemed so unreal; one moment he and Sebastian were having a deep conversation and the next, the graduate student was hissing at him as if he would burn him. That was before he took off running in the opposite direction as fast as those long legs could carry him; right out the door and into the falling rain.

A quick shake of slate hair dispelled the incomprehensible thoughts and Ciel followed suit; throwing some cash down on the table as he bolted from his seat. Not bothering to grab his coat and scarf, the student ran blindly out into the cold, dreary night; precipitation soaking into his sweater as the drops became heavier by the minute. Cloudy puffs of air left his mouth as anxious eyes searched left and right for any sign of his departed date.

Guilt welled up inside Ciel's chest as he realized that this was probably all his fault. He had gone ahead and offended Sebastian with his religious beliefs somehow and now, the psych major was out in this storm, most likely sulking or angry at him and it was Ciel's responsibility to find him and apologize. He wasn't sure why he felt the strong need to make things right between him and Sebastian, especially since he hadn't bothered to follow up with Alois. However, Ciel knew he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he found the man and set their relationship, or whatever they could call it, back on its proper course.

He slowed his pace, the increasing rain making it more difficult now to see. Ciel was only a few blocks away from the university's campus, and the thought struck him that maybe Sebastian had already gone back to his dorm. If that were the case, the student would have to wait until he happened to bump into him again to apologize since he had no clue that room the guy lived in.

Ciel trotted by a dark alley, his mind almost made up to turn back and just face the consequences of his big mouth when something grabbed his elbow. He yelped loudly with surprise at the hand that had shot out of nowhere and now applied a firm grasp on his appendage; the sound of his distress lost in a rumble of thunder.

"Wha-Let go!" He demanded as the tall figure dragged him into the dim alleyway. Ciel grunted as his back made contact with the cold, damp brick; scared blue eyes shooting around frantically in the dark trying to see who had attacked him. "Let go of me!" He screamed as a strong hand pinned one of his wrists above his head.

"But I've been wanting to do this for some time." A velvet voice whispered into his ear, the towering frame pressing against him. Ciel shivered at the sound, placing the person instantly as teeth nibbled lightly at his throat.

Small fingers curled themselves into the wet fabric of Sebastian's shirt as a large hand encircled the nape of his neck. Ciel whimpered as a warm tongue lapped at his pulse point, and he bit into his lower lip to keep the sounds at bay. Sebastian crushed the smaller form with his own and letting his heat melt into the student whose back was still crushed against the frigid wall.

"I, ah, I wanted to apologize." Ciel managed to get out as the eager mouth nipped along his jawline. "I'm sorry." Sebastian pulled his head back to gaze into the flushed face. Small pants fell from Ciel, his face red with both the adrenaline of running and arousal.

Pressing their foreheads together, Sebastian breathed against the pink lips. "No more talking." Ciel nodded weakly, eyes sliding shut as the mouth crashed over his. A low hum left Sebastian's throat as he tipped back his partner's head, asserting his dominance in the kiss.

Ciel accepted his submissive role, letting his entire body be overpowered. A quiet moan slipped out as his unrestrained hand gripped even tighter into Sebastian, pull them flush against one another. An eager moist muscle took the open opportunity, rolling into the smaller mouth and mapping out the area. Ciel whimpered again as he tasted Sebastian for the first time; a delectable mixture of vanilla and something spicy like cinnamon danced on his palate, and he relaxed his jaw to give the man more access.

The kiss became heated as neither wanted to be the first to break it off and Ciel's heart thundered in his chest, blood rushing in his ears as he tried to remember to keep breathing through his nose. It was difficult because, with every little movement of Sebastian's skilled lips and teeth, he found it harder and harder to concentrate on important things like air. This was it; the passion that Ciel had never felt before and always wanted to experience burned brightly between the two of them.

He was dizzy, but it was exhilarating. Ciel's knees began to tremble, and he forced his fingers to hold on even tighter lest he fall to the wet ground. Icy rain trickled down the back of his neck, making him shiver, but not even that could distract him from seeking the pleasure that Sebastian was giving him. A heavy shudder had his partner pausing for a moment before releasing his mouth with a low pop.

"You're freezing," Sebastian whispered, moving his head back and feeling the young man shake uncontrollably in his arms. Ciel furiously argued by shaking his head, and he leaned up on his tip toes to capture those unbelievable lips once again. The action had Sebastian chuckling, "You're so enthusiastic." Stepping away, he released Ciel's wrist and the young man instantly wrapped his arms around his body for warmth. "Come. Let's get out of this weather and some place dry."

Sebastian held out his hand, smiling as Ciel hesitated for a moment. He had no idea where they were going, but any place had to be better than a dank alley in a downpour. Gingerly, he accepted and noticed how warm and secure the large palm felt in his own. A quick tug had Ciel following Sebastian out into the rain, the sky pelting them with ice-like water as they ran to some destination unknown.

* * *

"Stop that! I can do it myself!" Ciel demanded, swatting away the large hands that scrubbed a dry towel over dripping slate hair. Sebastian finally released his hold, letting the young man dry himself unassisted. Grabbing his own towel, he began to ruffle the water clinging to his ebony strands.

By the time they had reached Sebastian's dorm, both were practically soaked to the bone and Ciel's teeth were chattering so loudly he was afraid they might wake up the other inhabitants of the building. Immediately upon entering the room, the student was stripped of his drenched sweater and set upon the bed with a blanket wrapped around his small shoulders. About 20 minutes later, Ciel's body temperature rose back to normal, and that's when the graduate began the failed attempt at drying the younger's hair.

"It's really bad out there." Sebastian mused, sitting on the bed next to his date and staring out the window. Ciel followed the gaze, watching the trees whip back and forth violently in the darkness. Heavy rain battered along the glass while streaks of lightening tore across the sky. "Probably going to be like that all night," He commented thoughtfully.

"Where's Claude tonight?" Ciel asked suddenly, pulling Sebastian's attention back to him and arching a surprised eyebrow. He motioned across the room to the empty bed; one which he assumed was the currently absent roommate's.

"Don't know." Sebastian shrugged. "Out doing something or someone I suppose, or getting a bite to eat." A small smile played on the corner of his lips to something funny only he knew the punch line too. "Why? You afraid of being left alone with me?" He teased, leaning closer to the bundled form next to him. Ciel blushed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "You didn't seem to mind so much in the alley a little while ago?" He purred seductively.

"That was different!" Ciel protested vehemently. "I'm not usually like that. I don't go around making out with people in dark alleyways!" Blue eyes averted themselves as the pink color on his cheeks deepened. "Or make out with anyone ever really," He mumbled quietly, too embarrassed by his admission to face Sebastian.

Long fingers turned the small jaw back gently. "You can't mean that was your first kiss?" He asked, truly shocked at the minuscule nod that was given in concurrence. Sebastian shook his head, running a hand through his dark locks before staring into Ciel's abashed eyes again. "Well, now," taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I was so rough with you out there. Had I known that I would have been more considerate in my actions." Blue orbs blinked rapidly, not comprehending.

"What do you mean by more considerate?" He breathed out, heart pounding wildly in his chest. Sebastian smirked, crimson eyes shining mischievously as he pressed their foreheads together.

"How about I show you?" He hummed, tilting Ciel's head up to press their lips together softly. Slowly, their mouths molded into one another's as Sebastian held his partner's chin steady, one small hand gripping his bicep as the other found its way to the back of his neck. Fingers twirled in the silky black hair while quiet light breaths joined soft suckling sounds.

"Mmmnnn." Ciel murmured as teeth delicately bit into his lower lip, mouth opening to accept the warm prodding muscle at the seam. Sebastian widened his jaw, forcing his partner to allow him in engaging their tongues in a slow sensuous dance. A low whimper left Ciel's throat as he tried to keep pace with the more experienced graduate.

Light touches and low tones were emitted as the gentle kiss continued; the storm still raging outside. Ciel was so lost in the feel and taste of Sebastian that he didn't notice how his body was being pushed down until his head hit the mattress. Surprised eyes shot open to see Sebastian's face hovering over him, the larger body lying on its side while the student's knees were bent over the edge of the bed.

"Nahh, Sebastian, slow down." He breathed, the hot mouth leaving his own in search of his neck. Ciel held on tight to the upper arm supporting the slender physique over him as the other hand was now pinned under Sebastian's body. He mewled as a long suck was given to the hollow right below his ear, the feeling making him shiver. "Ahh, please."

Sebastian ceased his ministrations to gaze into the lidded cobalt eyes, noticing how enticing arousal looked on Ciel's face. He smirked as the hand flanking the slim frame lightly traced a finger across the small shoulder and down a heaving chest. Ciel's entire body trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

"No one's ever done this to you before, have they?" Sebastian hummed, walking the long digits down the lean torso as he continued musing out loud. "No one has ever touched you, right?" Ciel shook his head, and his breath hitched as the wandering fingertips brushed over the bare skin where his undershirt shirt separated from his jeans. Sebastian chuckled at the adolescent reaction to his touch. Leaning over and placing his lips to the shell of an ear, he whispered. "So, I would be accurate to assume that you've never felt a hand other than your own here?"

"Ahhh!" Ciel gasped, hips jerking up unconsciously as Sebastian's open hand came to rest on the growing bulge in the student's jeans. Wide eyes stared up into ruby red, speechless before they rolled back into his head when the palm began to knead and rub the heated mass. "Ahhnnn." He groaned, biting into his lower lip to keep quiet.

Sebastian chuckled at the response, glancing down to see Ciel's hips press up into the touch. He squeezed and groped the flesh beneath as low pants fell from overhead with every motion. Satisfied with the progress, Sebastian released the mound to quickly flick open the button on Ciel's denim. A pitiful whine was produced at the loss of what had been pleasuring him until warm fingertips brushed past the weeping head trapped under his boxer shorts.

Ciel hissed at the sensation of Sebastian gently smearing his pre-cum with index and forefingers. The digits massaged the blushing head; teasing the slit and making him shudder at the feeling. Sebastian smirked as small nails dug desperately into his bicep; applying just enough pressure to be slightly uncomfortable, but not painful.

"So wet already," He whispered, amused by the amount of clear fluid that had seeped out of the flushed member. Ciel groaned as Sebastian made swift work of pushing the constraining clothing down and out of the way; the erection springing free from its confines. He eyed the engorged flesh as it pulsated with Ciel's heartbeat, taking in its healthy color and tight sac at the base. "Such an innocent little thing you are." He mused to himself.

"Sebastian, I think we should sto-ahhhh ffffnnnn." He tried to resist and failed miserably when he felt a finger lightly trace the length of the large vein on the underside of the dick. He pressed his head back into the comforter, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle with his body. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Ciel badly wanted his resolve to lose this round.

"And so sensitive too." Sebastian cooed sweetly, collecting more pre-cum with his thumb before encircling the cock with his hand. Slowly, he began to pump the shaft with adept strokes and making Ciel want to cry from the pleasurable sensations. "That's it. Just enjoy. Let it all go." He encouraged, resuming the earlier attack on the slender neck with his mouth.

Ciel panted and moaned, pelvis thrusting up in time with the motions of that blissful hand. His fingers trembled as they tightened even further onto Sebastian's arm, and he could feel the muscle flex as it jerked him off. It was amazing; the feeling of that hand on his most intimate body part, the sound of another's breath so close to his ear. Ciel had always wanted to feel passion burn deep within his soul for someone else and as much as it terrified him that he might have found that in Sebastian, another part of him couldn't have been happier. He moaned loudly as the pace increased and he spoke in husky voice he had never heard himself use before

"Yes, please," Ciel begged wantonly, feeling the heat collect in his core. "Don't . . . Sebastian." He pleaded, accepting the scorching lips that clamped over his own. He greedily sucked in Sebastian's tongue, letting the man have complete control over the kiss and swallow his cries as came.

Sticky white liquid spilled over the long fingers, dribbling down and collecting at the base. Sebastian continued to pump the softening erection, prolonging Ciel's climax as much as possible. He kissed and sucked the panting mouth, only letting go when air became a necessity. The small chest heaved with heavy breaths as Sebastian tucked the now spent length back into the soiled boxers, pulling Ciel's jeans up to his waist again.

Wiping his hand clean with a nearby towel, the graduate took a moment to stare at the angelic face. Ciel's cheeks were dusted with a deep red blush, his long eyelashes caressing the swell of the bone as a thin layer of sweat had matted the slate bangs to his forehead. Sebastian smirked at the way the younger licked his lips between breaths as if he were trying to taste the remnants of their last kiss. Blue eyes fluttered open to see the graduate studying him, and Ciel blushed hard again under the intense gaze.

"Here," Sebastian instructed, handing him the towel. Their fingertips brushed at the passing of the fabric, and Ciel gave a curious gaze to the hand as he accepted the cloth. "The bathroom's over there." He pointed towards the door. "And you can borrow something of mine to sleep in." Ciel's jaw dropped slightly at the offer but was cut off as Sebastian continued. "Have you looked outside? There's no way you're going home in that mess." As if to prove his point, a deafening boom of thunder rolled throughout the sky, shaking loose items in the room.

Nodding meekly, Ciel pushed himself off the bed; grabbing a hold of his undone pants and walking awkwardly towards the dresser to collect a clean undershirt and pair of boxers. He didn't dare look back as he made his way to the bathroom; far too embarrassed to make eye contact with Sebastian. Opening the door, he slipped inside and locked it behind him. Once in the quiet sanctity of the tiled room, Ciel let out a shaky breath before making his way to the sink.

Dropping the clothing on the toilet, he immediately turned the faucet on and splashed the cool water over his burning face. Ciel's mind raced with all that had just transpired between him and Sebastian only a few yards away on the graduate's bed. Lifting his head, he stared into the mirror at the young man whose blue eyes were large with disbelief as water trickled down his pink cheeks.

Had he really just done that? One minute they were innocently kissing and the next his body had been screaming with desire. And how did it come to that? Sebastian was practically a stranger; they had only met a handful of times, and each of those encounters had been filled with tension and opposing opinions. They had nothing in common other than attending the same university, and their belief systems were as different as night and day. So, what had led to this coupling? It boggled Ciel's mind with the answers he couldn't obtain.

He had run out into the rain after Sebastian because of guilt; no, because of the inkling of fear that had seeped into his heart that he might never see the graduate student again. That he had possibly destroyed the only chance he would have of knowing more about the one person he felt so drawn to. It didn't make any sense to Ciel that he should be so attached to someone he had just met, but he did. It was like Sebastian was unconsciously luring him in and no matter what the student did to try to deny it; he wanted to follow that pull. The feeling terrified Ciel while enticing him at the same time; he was damned either way apparently.

Turning off the water, he sighed as he dried off with a clean hand towel. Ciel grimaced as he undressed, his abdomen and undergarments dirty with his drying pleasure. He grumbled some choice words as he thought back as to how that happened again. Ciel cleaned the mess up as best he could before slipping on Sebastian's clothing. The black boxers were all little too big, but nothing he couldn't handle; however the white cotton shirt was massive and hung on his frame like a little kid dressing up in his father's work clothes. A frustrated sound left his lips as he accepted the situation and Ciel took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen in." Sebastian teased as the young man appeared in his clothing. Ciel blanched at the sight of the older male already situated in the bed on his side and patting the area next to him. "Don't worry. I won't bite." Crimson orbs narrowed over a wicked grin. "Unless you want me too." He chuckled lightly as the student rolled his eyes; padding quietly over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Ciel paused for a moment, taking a reassuring breath before laying down and snuggling into the blankets; back turned to Sebastian. A long arm reached over him to turn off the lamp only to retract and wrap around the slim waist. Ciel yelped lightly as he felt a firm chest press against him, and the strong heartbeat thumping in it. He instantly relaxed as Sebastian's body molded to him, the heat comforting and welcomed.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Ciel mumbled, lids starting to slide shut. He shivered slightly as lips pressed gently onto his temple; the action so loving it made him smile.

"Sleep tight," Sebastian whispered, a sly smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "Sweet dreams, my little innocent."

* * *

_It was hot and smelled of sulfur; the air was heavy with some sort of reddish particulates that seemed to choke anybody who dared to breathe it. The landscape had not faired any better apparently; the rolling hills were barren of any plant life, and the only vegetation was stripped of leaves leaving naked branches that danced in the wind._

_Ciel's eyes scanned over the area from where he stood up top a small hill. The valley below had been beautiful once; he was sure of it. Green grass and wild life had probably thrived there, and children would have played amongst the cool shade of the tall trees or splashed around in a small river. However, that was not the case now._

_Something had happened, and this place was now a desert of death; nothing grew here. It wasn't possible in the parched earth and the intense humidity; the heat so heavy it was almost suffocating. But what had happened? That was the question that echoed through Ciel's mind as he tried to understand the situation._

_In his left hand he held something; the item was heavy and solid, yet the weight of it felt familiar as if it was an extension of himself. Ciel continued to observe the area, shaking his head in frustration at the sight before raising a hand to run it through his hair. He stopped midway, eyes widening in alarm at the dark wet substance discoloring his palm; blood._

_A quick glance as his hand assured Ciel that it wasn't his own; no injury to be found. Cautiously he lifted his other arm; fingers gripping firmly around whatever it held. He gasped at the sight of it; brilliant metal dripping with the thick crimson liquid. The sword in his hand was hefty; not anything like the fencing foils he had grown accustomed to over the years. However, the weapon didn't seem out of place; in fact, looking at it made him oddly nostalgic and comfortable._

_He twisted his wrist, feeling the center of balance shift and studied the intricate carvings along the golden hilt. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he noticed a symbol engraved on the pommel and he lifted his arm to take a closer look. His breath caught when he recognized it; the Phantomhive crest. This sword was an item of his family's, and it was then that the young man remembered why the item looked so familiar; his father had one exactly like this._

_A scuffling noise broke his concentration and Ciel turned around to see what had caused it. A few yards away stood a slumping form; filthy blond hair covering its head as it shuffled along slowly towards him. It took only a moment before he recognized the rag-clad figure and Ciel jogged forward; happy to see the person._

" _Alois!" He cried with relief, trying to peer underneath the concealing bangs. "Thank God, you're alright! I don't know where we are, but we have to get . . ." Ciel's words faded out when he noticed how unresponsive his childhood friend seemed. Frowning, he reached out to touch the bony shoulder. "Alois, are you ok?" The head snapped up and Ciel recoiled in fear._

_Alois grinned a wide inhuman smile in his sunken face. Cheeks were hollow and gaunt just like the rest of his emaciated body and the torn clothing hanging pitifully from his frame. Yet, the thing that had frightened Ciel the most was the blank look that stared at him from those dead eyes. Once bright blue and alive with laughter, Alois's eyes were black bottomless pools reflecting the horrified expression on his friend's face._

" _Wha-what happened to you?" He managed to get out, backing away. Alois lumbered forward, each step bringing him closer to Ciel. "Stay back, Alois," He warned, tightening his grip around the sword. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will." The blond let out a loud raspy cackle, the sound all wrong._

" _He's coming." Alois sang in a child-like manner. "He's coming for you, Ciel." Another step and they were only a foot apart. He giggled lightly; insanity seeming to be his only state of mind. "And when He gets here . . ." Alois froze, Ciel tensing for what might come next._

" _What?" He demanded, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Who is He?" Dead eyes gazed at him for a moment as if contemplating what to say. "What happens when He gets here?" The silence continued for what felt like hours before Alois let out a long sigh._

" _This." Ciel's body crashed into the hard ground as the thing that used to be his best friend jumped on him._   _Alois grappled both his wrists down, the sword clattering a few feet away. He snarled and tried to roll his attacker off of him, but strong thighs keep him pinned. A maniacal laugh spilled from Alois's lips as the struggle continued._

" _You think you can beat Him, but you can't," He informed gleefully as Ciel attempted to dislodge him from his body. "First He's going to destroy it all and then He'll destroy you." Alois hummed, ignoring the growls and curse words being flung his direction._

_"Fuck you! Get the fuck off of me!" Ciel screamed back, noticing his weapon lying useless on the hard red dirt. He made an endeavor to reach for the sword but was held tightly in place by Alois's insanely strong grip. The blond clacked his tongue in disapproval._

" _Such a dirty mouth, Ciel. Not befitting a being such as yourself." He leaned down; their faces merely inches apart as he smirked. "Let me clean it for you."_

_Ciel gagged as the chapped lips clamped over his mouth; the smell of death filling his nose. He furiously tried to shove Alois away, but every attempt at freeing himself proved futile. Ciel opened his mouth to scream only to find he had no voice; any cries for help were being swallowed up. He was becoming dizzy and short of breath. Whatever Alois was doing, it was sapping his strength and the ability to fight back._

_Darkness began to swirl around him, and Ciel desperately tried to stay awake. He couldn't pass out; not now, he had to do something. A voice in the distance was a calling his name; urgently and he followed that sound, clinging to it like it was his salvation. His mind faded out, and everything went black . . ._

"N—no, no!" He screamed, arms flailing widely as he tried to remove the hold Alois had on him. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Ciel ordered, kicking and twisting, eyes shut tight as he put all his effort into escaping.

"Ciel, calm down!" The smooth voice commanded roughly. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare!" Sebastian practically shouted, just barely dodging a knee to the groin. He captured the struggling body in his arms, pulling Ciel close to his chest on his side. Strong thighs pressed themselves around the kicking lower limbs, holding the young man's legs in place.

Blue eyes blinked open; vision hazy with sleep as he barely registered the face in front of him. It was a dream; just a dream. No, it was another nightmare except this one had been far worse. In it, not only had Ciel almost died, but someone he loved was made to suffer as well; Alois. His best friend had become some sort of soulless thing; a shell of his former, lovable self. It had been so real that Ciel could still smell Alois's putrid breath in his nostrils; still taste the ashen flavor of that horrible kiss.

Gradually, things came into focus, and he realized that Sebastian was holding him tightly to his chest. Dazed blue stared into concerned garnet, and Ciel opened his mouth to say something; to apologize for his behavior. Instead of words, tears began to flow from his eyes, blinding his sight once again as a painful sob racked his frame.

"Shhh, it's alright." Sebastian soothed, pulling the shaking body closer and burying the small head into his chest. A gentle hand ran its fingers through the slate locks, comforting Ciel as he released his fear through his tears. "Go ahead and let it out," He instructed softly, feeling his shirt dampen with the young man's pain.

Kissing the crown of Ciel's head, Sebastian inhaled deeply the strong sweet scent that emanated. He smelled like lavender and honey; a combination that was only present in the purest of souls and the aroma made his mouth water. However, as Ciel cuddled closer; the small form shuddering with heavy sobs, Sebastian found himself uncharacteristically empathetic to the sniffles and whimpers.

Ordinarily, he would be delighted listening to the sound of someone else's terror; the dark emotion one of his personal favorites. Sebastian frowned at the pull deep within his chest, finding that the tug on his heart lessened in correlation to Ciel's cries quieting and his movements stilling. The more the young man calmed down in his embrace, the lighter he felt. This was not something he was used to in the slightest.

Eventually, Ciel dozed back off in Sebastian's protective grasp, low mumbles leaving his lips as his breathing evened out, and he was finally asleep. Red eyes gazed curiously at the slumbering young man; peaceful now unlike his state only a brief while ago. Sebastian growled lowly, annoyed and perplexed by the foreign reaction to holding Ciel so closely.

He lay back down, careful not to disturb the young man's sleep. Sebastian spent the rest to the night watching every single movement that Ciel made; paying close attention to every breath that passed those parted lips. His mind furiously trying to figure out why he had tried to comfort him instead of exacerbating the delicious fright that had rolled off the student in waves as he would have normally done. Sebastian was still no closer to an answer at dawn; the rising sun reminding him that there were other more pressing matters that required his attention.

Carefully, he rose from the bed, observing how Ciel immediately curled into himself in an attempt preserve the warmth that had just disappeared from Sebastian leaving. It was an adorable sight, and the graduate caught himself smiling at it for a moment before shaking his head to banish the out of place reaction. Turning his back, Sebastian ignored the sight, forcing his mind to concentrate on darker and more nefarious deeds instead.

* * *

 _**Author's Note:** _ _Ciel, what the hell is up with a Zombie Alois? Can't you just dream about showing up naked and class like everyone else once in a while? And after all that nice fluffy too, hmph._

_So any thoughts or ideas about Ciel's dream? It's crazy how he seems to keep having them. I wonder if they mean anything. Hmmmmm. LOL_

_Enjoy everybody! And remember, reviews equal love and I am all about the love. LP_


	7. Chapter 7

Blue eyes fluttered opened as a stream of sunlight shone over Ciel's face. Slender arms stretched above his head and he yawned loudly, feeling completely rested for the first time in months. He didn't know what had caused him to slumber so peacefully, but he had a nagging suspicion it might be because of the graduate student who had held on to him so protectively last night. The man who now seemed to be no longer in the bed.

Ciel sat up and looked around the dorm room, noticing how he was indeed alone. A blinking red light on his cell, now conveniently on the nightstand next to him instead of in the jeans pocket he had left it in last night, let him know there were notifications and he picked it up before tapping in the security code to find out what it was. The first was a text from Sebastian informing him that he had some errands to run and he didn't want to wake him this morning. He smiled at the considerate gesture before letting out a sigh of relief.

The student was glad that he wouldn't have to face the awkward 'morning after' conversation he had heard about so many times from Alois's sexual escapades. Ciel grimaced as the thought occurred to him that Claude had not shown up last night, which meant he had slept elsewhere and most likely elsewhere was with his best friend's. Shaking the image from his head, he purposely ignored the numerous missed calls in favor of scanning through his email.

There was a message from the university flagged as important and Ciel's eyes grew in shock at what he read. The email stated that classes were canceled for today due to an incident the previous evening that involved police activity on the campus. He frowned at the message, finding the necessary police force disconcerting most of all. What could have happened that required the authorities to be engaged? Ciel ran several scenarios through his mind from vandalism to petty theft before giving up and deciding that he would probably hear about it from Lizzie at some point.

He sighed in disappointment when he realized that no classes also meant that fencing practice would not be taking place either. Nothing was a better distraction for him than fencing and after the terrifying dream last night he could definitely use that to keep him from dwelling on it. However, he was thankful that his back had not started acting up while Sebastian was around and he praised God for that small miracle.

Tapping a quick text to Bard with instructions to pick him up at the front of the school, Ciel slid out of bed and proceeded to use the restroom. In there, he changed into his now dry clothing from the evening before except for the dirty boxers; he would keep on Sebastian's loaned pair until they were washed and he could return them.

A quick look outside told him that is was chilly and Ciel cursed himself for having left his coat and scarf at the café. He made a mental note to make Bard collect the items from the business later and grabbed a hoodie from Sebastian's closet to ward off the elements for the time being. Lifting the fabric to his nose, Ciel inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to fully appreciate the spicy scent of the graduate's clothing. He took one last look around before locking and shutting the door behind him.

Despite wearing the fleecy extra layer, Ciel had to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm as he trotted across the courtyard. An odd whim struck him suddenly and for no particular reason he turned left towards the church instead of right in the direction of the school's entrance where his ride would be waiting. As he approached, his pace slowed down until he stood about a hundred feet away, jaw dropping at what he saw.

Two police barricades and been set up in front of the weathered stone steps, barring anyone not official from entering. Long strings of yellow tape were strung across the large double doors; the bold black words 'Do Not Cross' emblazoned against the light background. A man in uniform leaned against the door frame, the brim of his hat lowered and arms crossed over his chest, looking as if he might be sleeping standing up. It took a moment for all the pieces to clink into place in Ciel's mind, but when they did, he felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. This was a crime scene; this was the incident with police activity that had caused the cancelation of classes. But what had happened?

"Ciel? Ciel, is that you?" A familiar voice called from behind before the person yelling it trotted next to him. A hand gripped his shoulder and Ciel turned to see who it was, although he already knew. "It is you. What are doing out here at this hour? And without a coat." Alois asked, visually skimming his friend's unkempt appearance.

"I-I was on my way home," Ciel mumbled, before nodding back to the church. "What happened here?" His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure it out for himself. Alois shook his head and sighed.

"They found another body." Ciel's attention snapped back at the information. "Early this morning on the steps from last night." Alois indicated in the direction with his hand. "No cause of death yet, but the message boards are already buzzing that it was another student." Ciel pursed his lips together in thought before shooting his friend an odd look.

"What are you doing out here?" He eyed the blond suspiciously who just grinned at him. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up and running around?"

"Looking for you, silly." He hummed matter of factly. Wrapping an arm around the small shoulders, Alois turned them around to walk away from the church. "Your aunt called me looking for you and since you didn't pick up your phone even though I called it, like, a bazillion times," Ciel blushed at remembering all the missed calls he ignored from before. "I decided to take a look around campus and wouldn't you know, it paid off!" Alois smiled happily at his plan having worked out even if it had been completely by accident.

As they made their way to the entrance, a shiny black Lexus was parked by the curb, engine running. Alois gave his friend a pointed look and Ciel smirked. "I told Bard to pick me up before I got distracted and stopped by the church," He explained. Stopping by the back passenger door, Ciel nibbled on his lower lip nervously. "Sooooo, do want to come over? Or are you still mad with me?"

Alois tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Pink lips pressed together to form a perfect bow as he mulled over his options. After what seemed like forever, he shook his blond mop and smiled at his friend; enjoying watching Ciel squirm a bit.

"Nah, I'm over that." He decided, a similar smile appearing on his friend's face at the answer and Ciel released a long held breath at knowing they were friends once again. As they both slid into the luxurious car, Alois closed the car door and leaned forward to the front. "Hey, Bard! Let's go! Away to Casa de Phantomhive!" He giggled as the vehicle slowly pulled out of its parking spot.

The sedan smoothly joined with the rest of the traffic as they made their way back to Ciel's home. The blond chauffeur kept glancing in the rearview mirror, trying to suppress the urge to tease his young employer until it just became too much of a temptation. Chewing on the unlit cigarette between his lips, he chuckled before opening his mouth.

"So, Ciel." Bard drawled out, turquoise locking with the deep blue reflected back at him. "That's not your sweatshirt, is it?" He grinned, watching Ciel's face turn beet red at having the fact pointed out. "Is it yours, Alois?" He inquired, shifting his gaze to the blond who was giggling in the back seat.

"Nope." He offered cheerfully. "Not mine." Alois leaned over to his blushing friend, giving him an innocent look. "Ciel, would you mind telling us whose nice hoodie it is you are wearing?" Slim fingers picked at the soft fabric. "It looks really comfortable and big," He emphasized the last word, letting it drip off his tongue lewdly. Ciel scowled and crossed his arms over himself in a protective manner.

"Stop touching me!" He ordered, sliding further away from Alois's intrusive hands. "You're annoying." Ciel added before shooting a glare up front, "And you pay attention to the road." Bard laughed heartily at the command, seeing the young man so flustered incredibly amusing.

As they passed the wrought iron gates and began to ascend the long driveway, Ciel let out a long sigh of relief. He was finally home again; safe and sound in the sanctuary where he could relax and not think about things like the possible murder that had taken place only a few hours earlier on campus. He hummed as he thought about the hot shower and warm bed waiting for him when a snicker to the left of him shattered the happy little daydream.

"What?" Ciel asked, turning his gaze to Alois who looked like a cat who had just eaten a canary. "What's so funny?" Blue eyes narrowed as a feeling of dread began to seep through his body.

"Oh, nothing." Alois chirped, his gaze darting up to the estate's entrance before flicking back to Ciel. "Just that, have you thought about what you're going to tell your aunt about where you disappeared to last night?" He shook his head negatively, figuring that since he probably wouldn't see her until this evening he had plenty of time to come up with a logical excuse.

"No, why? She's working today at the hospital." Ciel explained calmly, confused as to why the silly smirk was still plastered across his friend's face. "Alois, what do you know?" He asked lowly, another hysterical giggle bubbling up from the blond's throat.

"Oh, nothing." He managed to get out as the car slowed to a stop. Alois took a deep breath as he tried to control the laughter that seemed determined to take control of him at the moment. "But you might want to think up something fast, cuz she's standing right outside and she looks pissed!"

* * *

A young seminary swallowed nervously, the hands at his sides clammy with apprehension as he rubbed them against his black trousers. Adjusting the dark horned rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath as jade orbs followed every movement of his superior behind the desk. Ronald Knox waited patiently, albeit somewhat terrified, as to what his superior was going to say about the information he has just been given.

"Are you sure?" The head priest asked, thumbing through the pages of a bible on his desk. He gingerly traced the text with his fingertips; adjusting his spectacles with the other hand as to read the script better. When no answer came, he glanced up. "Ronald, I asked you a question."

The inquiry snapped him from his trance and he nodded confidently. "Yes, Sir. Everyone Ciel has dealt with was a relative, his staff, a student or faculty. There wasn't anyone suspicious that I could make out." Ronald released a shaky breath and grinned with relief that his report had gone over so well.

Father Spears's quick temper was legendary at the church and everyone who had experienced it had a frightening story to tell. Although, quiet and gentle most of the time, when something displeased the elder clergyman he made it very clear with his cold tone and reprimanding steely gaze. The young man who stood before him now had yet to see that side of his superior, however, he prayed to God that today would not be the day he did.

Ronald Knox was the youngest seminarian at the church, which was one of the reasons Father Spears had chosen him for the assignment. The cheerful attractive young man could easily pass as one of the students at the university; what with his naturally dual colored hair and bright smile. However, it was his pleasant demeanor and talkative personality that made him more accessible to the public than any of the other priests.

Feeling brave, he added, "Even the man he went to have coffee with the other day checked out." Father Spears's head shot up and his eyes narrowed at the statement; the intense look making Ronald pale thinking he had pushed his good luck too far.

"What? What man?" He asked lowly, actions frozen in mid-air while turning a page of the large volume. The seminarian braced himself for what was sure to be an ugly scene; the next thing he said would either get him praised or berated.

"A-a student." He fumbled quickly, trying to keep his voice steady. "A graduate student, actually. Goes by the name of Sebastian Michaelis." Ronald took a deep calming breath, gauging Spears's reaction. The man waved his hand, indicating that he should continue. "Oh, um, his background," He stated, mind filing through the information he had collected. "He's an orphan; no surviving relatives; in and out of foster homes since his parents died in a car crash at the age of nine."

Ronald held his breath, waiting for the yelling to begin; however, it never came. Father Spears nodded thoughtfully before finishing turning the page he had started halfway through the conversation. The elder hummed quietly to himself, his deep thought process obvious as the young man looked on from across the room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Spears decided to break the deafening silence with his decision.

"I want you to continue watching him." He ordered firmly, not bothering to look up as he gave it; then mumbling. "There just has to be something causing this." Ronald's brow furrowed in confusion at the odd statement and pushing his luck for the second time that day, he decided to let curiosity get the best of him.

"Causing what?" He asked bravely, knowing that he was most likely testing his senior's patience. "Excuse my imposition, Father, but why exactly do you have me following around the Phantomhive heir anyways? I know his family is a large part of our Holy institution, but it seems a little extreme to trail him like he is a criminal." A bitter laugh in response caught Ronald by surprise and his jaw dropped slightly as a result of it.

"Ha! Actually, that is probably the furthest thing from the truth." Spears peered over his glasses at the young man before sighing loudly. "I know you've been in the seminary for a while, Ronald, but humor me if you will. Are you well versed in the Book of Revelation?" The blond nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek in contemplation. "Alright, then tell me, in brief, description what that particular section entails." The Father stood up straight, arms crossing over his chest as he listened for the answer.

"Well, it's the last book of the New Testament describing the conflicts between Heaven and Hell and ultimately the end of the world." Ronald paused, quirking an eyebrow at the agreeing priest. "I'm sorry, but I still don't under-"

"Who wrote it?" He interjected in a calm voice. "Whose hand penned the actual events foretold about the end of time?" Ronald shook his head, not knowing what the importance of the author of the book was at the moment. "John the Apostle. It is said that he received a vision from God while on the Island of Patmos that showed him the Revelation." Spears began, slowly walking around the desk while fingering the long golden and sapphire rosary around his neck. "And so it was written and so it was followed as the Lord's word." Stopping to stand in front of Ronald, he gave him a serious look.

"But what if the vision that Saint John received from our savior was not the whole story?" Ronald pursed his mouth at the question. "What if God only told him what he needed to know so that humanity could be prepared for what would happen one day, but not about how or why the Revelation would happen in the first place? What if there was a deal struck more than a millennium ago? One that would give good and evil an opportunity to battle out for the fate of the end of the world?" Spears's emerald eyes danced with the knowledge of something his younger counterpart did not understand. Leaning in, he whispered into Ronald's ear. "There are things you don't know; wheels that are turning and destinies being fulfilled that are taking place as we speak."

Spears's took a step back, a small smirk on his face as he watched the seminarian try to process what he had just told him. Ronald's mind raced through all that he had just been told, trying to make sense of everything and how Ciel fit into the picture. The Father huffed and turned to walk back; taking a position over the book he had been studying previously.

"You may go now," He informed, gazing upon the ancient text. Not bothering to look up, Spears persisted with his instructions. "Continue to watch Ciel and keep your distance so that he doesn't suspect anything. All will be explained in due time, Ronald." He assured calmly, heavily engrossed in the book once again.

The blond gave a quick nod before turning to leave the office. He closed the door behind him and let out a shaky breath. Unfortunately, he would have to keep stalking Ciel Phantomhive; only now, he was, even more, confused as to why. Ronald sighed heavily as he resolved himself to the situation and walked down the hall to his room; thoughts spinning around in his head. What was the Father talking about? The Book of Revelations had been only half true? Was there really something else going on that normal people had no clue about?

Long fingers ran themselves through thick bangs, letting them flop carelessly into his forehead. Ronald was positive all this serious thinking was going to give him a migraine and he just didn't have time for that right now. No, today he was going to shed his holy outfit and clerical collar and slip into the guise of university student because he had been ordered too. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand and transition from being Ronald Knox the seminary in training to Ronald Knox the college student.

* * *

"Dude, I don't think I have ever seen your aunt that mad before." Alois mused out loud, taking another chip from the bag while sitting across from Ciel on the bed. His friend nodded and sighed in agreement, ruffling the damp slate locks with a towel, drying them off from his recent shower.

Angelina Durless had been waiting impatiently at the front door of the Phantomhive estate for her nephew's return. When Bard had notified her that he was on his way to pick Ciel up, the doctor had planted herself at the entrance, determined to give the truant young man a scolding he would not soon forget. Normally very laid back in her approach at raising Ciel, the woman affectionately known as "Madame Red" for her penchant of favoring the bold color in her wardrobe, could tolerate just about anything from him as long as he continued to show her respect and not calling to let her know he would not be home was a blatant disregard of that.

Ciel had spent almost two full hours sitting in the living room, head bowed and hands folded in his lap, as his aunt ranted and raved about irresponsibility and needing to act more like an adult. Alois had quickly disappeared upstairs; obviously exempted from having to listen to the private reprimand his friend would be getting. In the end, Angelina was more scared and concerned with Ciel's whereabouts than angry and let him off with a warning that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again she would ground him for a year.

"Yeah, but I think she was secretly afraid I was lying dead in a ditch somewhere," He admitted, grabbing a crunchy snack and shoving it into his mouth. "I really can't blame her, though. I mean, the weather was horrendous and today they found that other body outside the church." Ciel glanced down, feeling guilty for having caused so much trouble for his aunt.

Taking care and raising the young boy hadn't been easy for the young brilliant gynecologist. The sudden deaths of her sister and brother-in-law had left Angelina shaken and grieving, but she had blinked away the tears to be strong for little Ciel who had only her to cling to. She had done the best she could teaching him values and morals, relying heavily on the church to bring him up as a virtuous young man. Ciel was all that and more now and he was ever thankful that his aunt had been there for him, if not, who knows what would have happened to him.

"Sooooo, what did you end up telling her?" Alois prodded, raising his eyebrows in question. "Because you know the excuse of 'I slept in Alois's room' isn't going to work since she already sent me looking for you." He carefully watched his friend's face heat up, the blush slowly creeping from the slim neck to the swell of his cheeks and then finally to the tips of his ears. A knowing and mischievous grin broke out over Alois's face at the action.

"I told her that I was having coffee with a friend and we got caught in the storm and I spent the night one the dorms," Ciel answered cautiously, not wanting to give away too much information even though he knew Alois wouldn't let up until he had heard the entire story.

"Is that so?" The blond hummed, crawling forward and forcing Ciel to lie back on the mattress. Alois hovered over, trapping him by flanking the small shoulders. "This friend wouldn't happen to be a tall, dark, handsome psych graduate, would it?" He smirked when Ciel turned his head, refusing to meet his eyes directly. Alois took this as an affirmative answer to his question and sat back. Giving him a serious look, "Ciel, do you think you might be pregnant?" He whispered, before receiving a whack in the head with a down pillow; laughing as he rolled back onto the comforter.

"You are so stupid, you know that?" Ciel grumbled, trying to hide the small smile that was edging over his face at the bad joke. "Geez, how did you ever make it into college, honestly?" Alois calmed his laughter, sitting up with raised palms in defense and apology.

"OK, OK, no more dumb comments," Alois promised, crossing his heart with the swooping of his hand. Settling back into a comfortable position, he caught Ciel's gaze. "But really, did you do anything with him or did you just sit around gossiping all night like a bunch of girls?" His friend chuckled at the genuine concern in the blond's voice.

It was ironic that Alois was now asking almost the exact same thing that Ciel had a few days ago which had ended in them arguing and not speaking. Begrudgingly, though, he could understand his worry since he had no experience in the area of physical intimacy and that meant he might end up being pressured into doing something he would rather not. However, Ciel flashed Alois a reassuring smile and nodded as the blush reappeared on his cheeks.

"We did do something actually," He admitted coyly as the blond's face lit up with anticipation. "But you know, I don't kiss and tell, soooo-ahhh!" Ciel cried out as Alois pounced on him, slamming his body down onto the mattress and shaking his shoulders roughly. He laughed out loud at the disappointed look on the face hovering over him.

"That's not funny!" Alois shouted, shaking him again. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to swap stories about hot, sweaty, nasty things with you, Ciel?" He whined as the laughter only increased at his behavior. "And now you finally do something and you refuse to tell me about it! How can you deny me my dream?" Alois pouted, looking like a lost puppy.

Ciel snickered at the way his friend so desperately wanted to chat about his evening with Sebastian. In reality, he was dying to talk to Alois about all that had transpired, but felt like a little torture was justified for him stalking out on him the other day in the lunch area. Ciel acquiesced, nodding his head which the blond took as a sign of agreement to his request. Releasing his hold, the Alois rolled over to the side so they could both lie on their backs and stare at the ceiling while events of the night prior were recalled in detail.

"Well, we first kissed in an alleyway." Ciel started, lithe fingers lacing together behind his head as he settled in for a long conversation. "But that was only after I ran after Sebastian into the pouring rain." Alois gave him a confused look and he sighed at how he was going to have to start at the very beginning. "Let me back up a bit. It all started with a funeral, a boy, and an opinionated psych graduate."

* * *

Trees swayed slightly in a cool breeze; their leaves of golden and rust holding on to the branches in a vain attempt to keep from falling off and becoming part of the ground. From the courtyard of the university, one could look out at the rolling hills and clusters of these trees; the forest becoming denser the further back you gazed. However, if anyone had been paying attention on this particular day, they might have spotted a tall figure leaning against the trunk of a large oak just at the edge of the woods.

Sebastian scanned the lowlands from his vantage point, watching the activity of policemen and investigators as they combed over the grounds in search of information regarding the death of the student. He let out a long annoyed breath through his nose, lips pursing together in disapproval from what he saw. Nudging the tree lightly with his shoulder, he pushed himself away from its bark and glanced over his shoulder at the soft sound of footsteps from behind.

"It's quite the chaos down there right now, isn't it?" Claude mused, coming to stand a foot or two away. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around to face his subordinate; not liking the amused expression that greeted him in the slightest.

"She did this just to piss me off," He growled lowly, jamming his hands into his pockets. Crimson flashed to magenta for a split second as the anger for the one responsible for this outrageous display hit its peak. "Look at all the fucking attention that cunt drew to us." Sebastian jerked his head in the direction of the university. "Is she really that daft?"

"Hannah just likes fucking with you, but that should be no surprise." Claude reminded, a wicked smile spreading over his face. "She's been doing that for a while now. Ever since sh-" He stopped in midsentence, something grabbing his attention. Golden eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer to Sebastian, taking a long sniff. Claude hummed lightly in thought, the action making his superior annoyed.

"What? What is your issue today?" He barked, taking a step back to put more distance between them. Garnet orbs flew wide with fury as his lieutenant roughly gripped his forearm; halting his movements. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Claude?" He snarled through his teeth, growing more irate the longer this behavior continued.

"You smell different." Claude mused lowly, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "Yes, it's almost imperceptible, but," sniff, "it's definitely," sniff, sniff, "there." Head tilting to the side, he studied Sebastian curiously. "A flower." Claude mulled over intensely as he tried to place the smell. "Yes, lavender. Incredibly sweet and delicate." Sebastian ripped his arm free, growling furiously as a small smile spread over Claude's face.

"Quit standing there grinning like an idiot, Faustus!" He hissed violently, taking a step away out of reach of the other male. "I don't have time for your inane theories. There are more important matters to deal with at the moment." Sebastian turned around, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the church once again. Speaking over his shoulder, "Where is Hannah now." When no answer came, he glared back. "Report! That was an order!" He commanded viciously.

"I'm not sure." Claude provided, shrugging his shoulders and not really caring to elaborate. Sebastian hissed in displeasure at the less than helpful information and shot the graduate a frightening look. "What? What do you want me to tell you, Michaelis?" He sighed loudly, running fingers through his dark hair.

Sebastian turned on his heel, smoothly striding over to face Claude once again. Golden eyes cautiously watched as the other approached him, expression blank of any sort of telling emotion. He stopped an arm's length away before locking Claude's gaze calmly with his own.

"Get on your knees." Sebastian commanded quietly, crimson spheres blazing. Power and intimidation radiating from his being as he repeated himself. "Are you deaf? Your General told you to get on your knees, you worthless little bitch!" Claude glared back defiantly, not moving a muscle. "Or are you looking for another punishment?" Sebastian smirked darkly. "I can promise you that this one won't be nearly as pleasurable as the last one." Red flickered to glistening magenta; pupils slitting into black thin vertical strips as they bore into liquid gold.

Pursing his lips, Claude exhaled loudly through his nose before getting down on one knee. Sebastian grinned malevolently as he smugly watched the dark head bow respectfully to him; the effect of his power and position forcing another to submit to his demands. He purred with delight as Claude crossed an arm over his chest, placing a palm flat where his heart was.

"What is it you wish of me, my General?" He asked earnestly, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Still not looking up, Sebastian's fingertips gripped the strong downturned chin; lifting it to gaze into Claude's submissive face.

"See, now isn't it better when you behave?" He cooed sweetly, chuckling as the head in his hand nodded. Humming lightly, Sebastian leaned in a bit; eyes alight with some sort of cruel emotion. "I want you to go find Hannah. When you do, tell her that if she ever pulls a stunt like that again, I will not hesitate to rip her head from her whorish body. Do you understand, Faustus?" Claude nodded again and Sebastian released his hold. "Now go," He ordered, stepping back as his subordinate rose to his feet.

Sebastian sighed was he walked back to his original spot against the large tree, listening to Claude's footsteps grow softer and softer behind him as he went on his way to fulfill the command. When he was sure he was alone, the psych graduate lifted his wrist to his nose; taking a tentative sniff. Sebastian growled at his own stupidity of having let Claude's stupid comments get to him; he smelled no different than usual. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, he brought his attention back to the university below.

Sebastian scanned the area again; observing and watching the activity that took place. However, as much as he tried to deny it, his eyes instinctively sought one person in particular. Keen eyes stayed alert, his mind a flurry of denial and irritation, as they searched for slate-colored hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

 _**Author's Notes:** _ _It's Axe body spray, Claude. Duh!_

_Seriously, Sebastian smells different? Hmmmm, I wonder what that is all about? And what the hell does Spears know? A lot more than he is letting on, I can tell you that. Another dead body shows up? Man, this school has a higher mortality rate than Sunnydale (if you got that reference, then you are in good company, my friend). Hehehehe!_

_Feed me your reviews and theories, cuz as many of you know, I will get back to you on them._


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since the body of a student had been found left on the church steps. St. Victoria's University had allowed classes to resume the Monday following the gruesome discovery, but the campus was not back to its normally buoyant atmosphere as of yet. Students huddled together as they traversed the grounds; whispers and low tones being used as they gossiped about the latest rumors regarding the death of one of their own again.

Ciel had heard from Lizzie, who in turn had heard it from her mother that the student had indeed suffered the same fate as the previous one. The victim was identified as a senior named Jezebel, who had been an active fundraiser and activist for helping to find a cure for AIDS. She apparently had helped bolster awareness of the disease in Africa; the thousands of dollars of donations given being used for research and treatment in the hardest hit areas of the continent. Lizzie had met her a few times and told Ciel that Jezebel was amazing at organizing fundraisers who somehow always managed to raise the amount the foundation was asking for and then some. If she had lived, who knows what good she could have done?

Just like the last time, there were no suspects to the homicide and the ever fearful town was no longer quietly accepting the excuse of 'accidental death' like before. People were scared; there was a murderer among them. Someone who seemed to be targeting the college populace and was determined to snuff out their potential before it had a chance to blossom fully. Nothing so horrible had happened here in this small community since the gruesome deaths of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive so many years ago and now these two suspected homicides.

Ciel grumbled quietly as he changed in the locker room; his mind not on the death of the fellow classmate, but on something else altogether. He felt guilty, knowing better that he should display sympathy for the fallen life and her suffering family; however, no matter what he did, his mind would betray him every chance it got. Ciel huffed as once again his thoughts slipped harmlessly away from the topic of the dead girl to his main focus, the one that had been bugging him now for days; Sebastian.

He had not heard a word nor seen a glimpse of the graduate since the night they had spent holed up in the dorms. Every so often, Ciel would glance at his cell phone, hoping to see a text or missed call from the crimson eyed man. He desperately wanted to pick up the device and call Sebastian, but Alois had advised against it, saying something about 'making him come to you.' Since Ciel had no experience in this area, he decided that it was best to listen to his friend just this once; however as each day went by without any word, he began to wonder about the accuracy of that theory. By the seventh day, he was just annoyed and extremely depressed as self-doubt started to creep in and take hold.

What if Sebastian was avoiding him? Was he was upset that Ciel had not returned the favor that night? He abhorred the idea of Sebastian not liking his body or being turned off by him, the thought just too painful to contend with on a daily basis. Deep down, though, Ciel feared that the violent nightmare that Sebastian had been witness to had scared him off. If the situations had been reversed and he had been the one holding the man while he sobbed in his arms, would he want to be involved with him after that? Ciel couldn't answer that, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know it either.

Shutting his locker door, he made his way out into the gymnasium, scanning the area for his next opponent. Blue eyes fell on a young man standing near an open piste and Ciel hummed in affirmation at having found the perfect person to face today in a match. He sauntered over; the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smirk as he began to size up his competition.

The tall youth was a recently transferred senior nicknamed Dagger. Rumors were that the blond young man with a shock of black bangs was an excellent fencer and that he had left his previous institution in search of better instruction at St. Victoria's in the sport. Ciel had yet to test his skill against the infamous athlete, but it looked like today he would be granted the honor of crossing foils with him. A good rigorous match was the perfect solution to his current emotional mindset and would keep him focused on something else if only for a little while.

"So, you're the hotshot fencer that I've heard so much about." Ciel greeted cheerfully, coming to stand next to him. "I've been wanting to spar with you for a while to find out for myself if the gossip was true." He smirked; outstretching his hand in an offering to shake. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. You're Dagger, right?" Warm brown eyes gave him an incredulous look before accepting the salutation.

"Yeah, you're not wrong," Dagger replied, releasing the grip and turning his attention back to a pair sparring on the other side of the gym. "On either account." He breathed, letting out a low whistle in approval at the match he was watching. "So, I'm guessing you came over here because you want a match, right?" Dagger asked in a bored tone; his mind completely absorbed elsewhere at the moment.

"Of course," Ciel replied, slightly annoyed that he wasn't being offered the common decency of being looked in the face when being spoken to. Brows furrowed as he watched the blond stare intently at the fighting pair before following his gaze to see a slim, feminine silhouette lunge gracefully to score yet another point against her partner.

"What's in it for me? I won't spar with just anyone." He mumbled, clearly enchanted by what he was watching. "Wow, she is amazing." Dagger complimented, chocolate eyes never leaving the white regulation outfit with a bouncy golden ponytail tied tightly behind her mask. "Who is that girl?" He muttered, mouth gaping as she parried, blocking a thrust that would have landed on her shoulder otherwise.

Ciel smirked when he saw who Dagger was talking about. "Oh, her? That's just Lizzie." He informed casually, a plan forming in his mind. "I've known her for years, and I bet I could even set up a meeting for the two of you if you like." Ciel suppressed a snicker as Dagger's attention immediately focused on him after having heard that bit of new information. "All I am asking in return is a chance to see if you're everything the forums say you are." He arched an eyebrow, observing as the blond mulled over the offer.

"Alright. You have a deal." Dagger affirmed, giving a quick nod before raising his arms to pull the mask over his face. Walking over to his side of the strip, he turned to face Ciel. "But I'm warning you; I won't go easy on you just because she's your friend." Picking up the foil and rolling his wrist to loosen it up, Dagger waited for his opponent to position himself at the opposite end. "And if you go back on your word, I will beat the living shit out of you."

Ciel grinned behind the mesh of his mask, feeling the adrenaline pump through his body in anticipation of what was sure to be a grueling and competitive match. He licked his lips and readied himself into a defensive stance; fingers tightly gripping the handle of his foil, enjoying the familiar weight in his hand.

"No need to worry." He answered, raising his blade and crouching into the defensive starting pose. "I keep my promises." Dagger gave him a jerky nod and mirrored his stance. Ciel smiled widely as the referee yelled 'En Garde' and he leaped forth to defend the first blow of the match.

* * *

"Gahhhh! Ugh, ahhhh!" The voice echoed throughout the locker room as cold water was splashed haphazardly onto the sweaty face hanging over the sink. Ciel took a few gasps of air before repeating the process; his hands cupping together to form a make-shift bowl to collect the icy liquid in. "Mmnaah, damn." He cursed as the frigid water made contact one last time; grabbing a towel from nearby to dry him off.

Ciel was angry; no, he was more than angry now. He was irritated, exhausted, embarrassed and many other depressing adjectives that he couldn't think of at the moment that applied to his life. The student groaned in frustration as his mind replayed the humiliating images of his match against Dagger over and over again. Pushing his body up from the sink, Ciel plodded over to his locker to change out of his gear and into his street clothing; analyzing the final point scored for the hundredth time that day.

Their 15 point bout had each him and Dagger sitting at 14 points apiece; the final hit deciding the match. Ciel was exhausted; heavy pants falling from his lips as he noticed his opponent's shoulders heaving in the same manner. The two had spent countless rounds engaging in attacks and counter-attacks; neither seeming to be able to get the upper hand until another made an error. Eventually, one mis-stepped and the other took the advantage; landing a hit either indirectly or by feinting into a trompement.

Ciel's muscles trembled in his dominant arm as he raised the foil to engage Dagger in one last round. Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed forward and glided his blade against the senior's in an attempt to throw him off balance. Unfortunately, Ciel underestimated his opponent's strength and met a stone wall of resistance which forced him to step back. In that second, Dagger took the opening and circular parried, their foil's scraping together as Ciel's arm flew out wide to the right. Before he could think of a counter attack, a tip made direct contact with his left breastplate, and the score became 15-14.

Applause sounded around the pair, as other students had stopped their practicing to watch the fight between two such well-trained athletes take place. Ciel fell to his knees, shock clearly written over his face and stared at the mat, as he tried to grasp the fact that he had just lost. Bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead as blue eyes stared blankly at ground; barely registering the pat on his shoulder as Dagger passed by. A low chuckle left the victor's throat as he mentioned something about setting up a time for him and Lizzie to meet later on. Ciel nodded numbly, not really processing the comment at all, instead focusing on not passing out from the immense blow of his defeat.

Now, fully dressed and with a clean face, he just wanted to go home and take a long hot shower. Ciel really didn't know how much more he could take; between his irritation and confusion about Sebastian and now the humiliation of losing a match to another student, granted a very talented one, he just wanted to call it a day. At least, the fight had given him a short reprieve from thinking about other things and for that much, he was thankful.

Sighing loudly, Ciel slung his pack over his shoulder and proceeded to exit the locker room while texting Bard to come pick him up. Placing the device into his pocket, he hugged the warm pea coat tighter around his body and tried to concentrate on something else; like how he was going to explain to Lizzie that he had used her as a bargaining chip to get the senior to spar with him in the first place.

Shaking his head, he dispelled the unpleasant thought, deciding that he would deal with it tomorrow along with the rest of his problems. Yes, tomorrow, Ciel would deal with everything tomorrow. Right now, he was going to go home, shower, take a nap and . . . he stopped dead in his tracks. Blue eyes flew wide at the sight of the person leaning casually against the wall waiting for him.

Sebastian smirked at the shocked expression on Ciel's face, the way the small mouth gaped open in surprise at his appearance. Smoothly, he pushed his body away from the brick; straightening the black leather jacket as long legs quickly closed the space between them. He licked his lips as garnet orbs appraised the young man before him. Running his fingers through his hair, Sebastian tousled the ebony locks, letting his bangs fall perfectly around his face.

"I must say," he began, the grin widening with each word. "You were quite something to see out there." Sebastian praised as he carefully watched every single line on Ciel's face crease from confusion to dismay. "I had no idea you were so adept at handling a blade. It's quite a talent." He teased, reaching out a hand to brush the back of his knuckles lightly against the swell of the small cheek. The soft touch caused a red blush to spread over Ciel's face, and he looked down at his shoes as a way to hide his emotions.

"You saw that?" Ciel squeaked, feeling even more mortified than before. Of all the matches for Sebastian to have been witness to, why had it had to be this one? It was already bad enough that he was feeling insecure about what they had done together last week, but now to be humiliated right in front of the man in a sport he was supposed to excel at? Ciel groaned inwardly at the unfairness of it all.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." Sebastian hummed, fingertips lifting the student's chin up to look at him. Ciel swallowed hard as the graduate came closer, the handsome face hovering mere inches over his own. Licking his lips, Sebastian teased quietly. "Next time, though, try not to lose."

Ciel's head snapped back, anger and hurt flashing in the blue eyes as the man chuckled. Lips pursed together in a tight line as fists clenched at his sides; he was livid now, feeling like he was being made the fool not once, but twice. Gritting his teeth, Ciel's fury took over him, and he let his pain loose with a solid right hook to Sebastian's jaw.

The sound of skin making direct contact echoed throughout the hallway, and the graduate stumbled backward clutching his abused cheek; eyes wide with disbelief. The merriment left Sebastian almost immediately as he watched the small shoulders heave with rage; Ciel's fist still white knuckled next to him.

"You jerk!" He spat, stance defensive and brows furrowed fiercely. Sebastian stood by speechless, blinking rapidly as he processed what had just happened. "You asshole! How can you be so cruel and uncaring?" Ciel barked, jabbing a finger into the broad shoulder. "I wait for a week! An entire week to hear something from you and I get nothing!" Sebastian's back pressed against the wall again as the student forced him in that direction.

"We went out, had a conversation and did," Ciel paused to think of an appropriate word. "Stuff and then you just leave the next morning with nothing, but a text message telling me you had things to do. That's not right! It's inconsiderate!" Sebastian dropped his hand and calmly let the rant continued. "And then, then you just show up here. Poof! Like magic or something." He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. "And you have the nerve to tell me not to lose next time. How fucking insensitive are you?"

Sebastian waited, cocking his head to the side to watch the flustered expression curiously. Ciel's entire being vibrated with anger and hurt; from the sad blue eyes to the trembling pink lips, it was obvious to him that he had done something wrong. However, instead of enjoying the torment Sebastian had imposed upon his new partner, he found himself wanting to take away the pain. A dull ache in his chest seemed to grow incrementally with each accusation Ciel vocalized; blossoming to the point where all Sebastian could think about was making the annoying feeling go away. Unfortunately, he was at a loss as to how he should do this.

"If you don't like me then just say so!" Ciel raved on, the last part fading out some as hurt started to take place of his wrath. Taking a deep breath and slumping his shoulders, he spoke the fears he had only thought of up until now. "I mean, I get it if you just don't want me that way." Ciel averted his eyes to the ground. "If that's the case then I'm sorry you had to force yourself into touching me."

A sharp intake of breath was heard in the now silent hallway as Sebastian gaped at the young man. Was this really the reason behind Ciel's outburst? Not that he hadn't contacted him and not that he had teased him so mercilessly about the match; but that he felt insecure about what they had done? Sebastian mulled over the thought for a moment, trying to make sense of the odd concept of feeling unworthy of another's attention.

Again, he was faced with the difficult task of finding a way to remedy the situation. Comfort was not his forte, nor was instilling confidence in another being. Sebastian's raison d'être was actually just the opposite, and he was completely baffled on what was supposed to happen next. In a moment of what he could only consider pure insanity, the man listened to the constricting feeling in his chest and ignored the logical thought process of his mind.

"Sebastian, what?" Ciel cried out as a strong arm encircled his waist, pulling him flush against the firm body. His head titled back as long fingers worked their way into the nape of his hair and he swallowed nervously at the seductive hold he was in.

Sebastian ran his nose along the dark vein apparent under the pale neck, the action making the younger man shiver as his hands gripped tightly onto each shoulder supporting him. He took a long breath, smelling the sweet fragrance and realizing that the annoying ache in his chest was beginning to subside the longer he held Ciel close to him.

"You think I don't want to touch you?" Sebastian asked softly, humming as he continued to skim the expanse of delicate skin. Ciel gasped, heart hammering wildly in his chest as his body melted into the larger form. "You have no idea how much I want to or what you do to me." He hissed, baring gleaming teeth to lightly rake against the small chin.

"I-I," Ciel forced out between sharp breaths, moaning quietly as Sebastian nibbled along his jawline. "Do I?" He managed to whimper, becoming quite aware of the stiffness building between his thighs. Ciel's head jerked up, and eyes went wide when felt the large hand leave his neck and grab a hold of his wrist.

"Oh yes." Sebastian purred, pulling back to watch the student's face as he maneuvered the small hand between their bodies. Ciel's jaw dropped as his palm was pressed against the obvious bulge in the graduate's jeans. He chuckled at the expression that stared back at him. "That's all because of you." Sebastian cooed softly, red smoldering into blue.

Cautiously, Ciel applied more pressure with his hand, feeling the heat that emanated through the fabric covered organ. A low rumble in Sebastian's chest sounded, and the cock grew at the ministrations. When it twitched, Ciel withdrew his hand, a look of absolute disbelief written across his face. Sebastian placed a light kiss on his forehead, pulling him close again and cradling the small face in the crook of his neck.

Ciel took a deep, shaky breath as he clutched at the broad shoulder; thinking about what he had just felt. It was real; Sebastian truly desired him, the throbbing flesh in his pants had proved that much. The thought brought a smile to the young man's face, and he blushed at the stupidity of his earlier insecurities about not being wanted. Shutting his eyes, he relaxed into the soft touches that littered his back and the light kisses placed on the side of his face.

"Let me show you just how much it likes you," Sebastian asked, nuzzling the slim neck. Ciel keened at the feeling and ground his hips greedily into his partner's. If they kept this up, someone might walk into the hallway and get a little bit of a peepshow. Another nibble on the fleshy part of his earlobe had Ciel making up his mind.

"M-my house." He panted, his erecting rubbing into Sebastian's thigh, the friction making him incredibly hot. "We, ah, we can go there." Ciel forced out, summoning what little composure he had left to disentangle himself from the warm embrace.

Sebastian chuckled at the flustered mess that was the student but reached down to adjust himself in his own pants. Ciel blushed and averted his eyes as the graduate moved the aching muscle into a more comfortable position. A large hand reached out to him; palm side up and asking for the Ciel to take it. He complied and laced their fingers together, relishing how warm the hand felt enveloping his.

Garnet orbs sparkled as Sebastian motioned towards the door. "Well then, little lord." He teased, making Ciel roll his eyes. "Lead the way to your castle."

* * *

The Phantomhive Estate was a beautiful property with an expansive lawn of manicured grass that extended all the way to the thick woods that surrounded three-quarters of the area. The ancient oaks and pines created a barrier from prying eyes as well as deterring petty burglars who had somehow managed to scale the high stone walls that lined the entire perimeter of the plot of land. Some might have thought this a little extreme; the amount of security that the Phantomhive family took, but the predecessors liked to take the 'better safe than sorry' approach when it came to protecting their loved ones. Yet, for all their careful planning, someone had been able to breach their defenses and that somebody now sat at the very edge of the forest; indigo eyes narrowing as they spied on the massive mansion's entrance.

Hannah sighed, running feminine fingers through long lavender hair and pulling the tips to her face to examine for split-ends. She hummed happily to herself, flipping the tresses back into place when she didn't find anything. Her mood had been greatly lifted from earlier, and she smiled as she thought about the plan she had just put into action. It was a good plan; one that would solve all their problems.

Giggling with self-satisfaction, she thought about the conversation that had taken place only a little while ago with Claude. The golden eyed graduate had found her here; apparently after some searching, to give her a message from their General. The Major of defensive tactics had laughed heartily at the Lieutenant's obvious distaste at having been ordered to play messenger for Sebastian. Hannah hummed as she recalled the look on his face.

"Did you really think I would take such a threat seriously?" She had asked as Claude arched an eyebrow at her. Hannah sauntered over to the man, placing her hands on his chest and smiling. "Sebastian needs to lighten up a bit, don't you think? I was just having a little fun." She pouted, azure orbs feigning repentance.

"You shouldn't press your luck with him." Claude reminded, pushing the woman off his person and stepping away. "Just because he hasn't followed through with any of his castigations yet, doesn't mean you won't one day." He paused, giving her a serious and knowing look. "Trust me; you do not want to be on the receiving end of that."

"You're speaking from experience, I see." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows in an instigating manner. "What did he do to you, Claude? Did he make you his bitch for the night? Hmm?" Hannah whispered, giggling as the man's expression darkened in affirmation. "I'm not scared of Michaelis." She scoffed, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air. "He can't touch me, and he knows it."

"Oh really?" Claude disagreed, pursing his lips together. "Just because you're part of the Lord's family, that doesn't mean that you are immune to punishment. If Michaelis chose to, he could report you for insubordination and let Him deal with you when we return." Golden eyes peered over spectacles as if pleading for the woman to listen. Hannah leaned against a tree and huffed.

"Pfft! I am the Dark One's niece, remember? Therefore, as far as the rules of blood lineage are concerned I am superior to Sebastian." Chewing on the side of her cheek, she averted her eyes and complained. "If it weren't for the fact that He likes Michaelis so much and made him His General, we wouldn't even be having this discussion." Annoyance marred her pretty face as she dealt with the reality that Sebastian was only over her because of their king's favor. Shaking the irritating thoughts away, Hannah met Claude's gaze again. "Because of that, he can't dole out punishment on his own. So any threats he makes are useless." Arching a slim eyebrow, she smirked.

"However, you, on the other hand, are completely at his mercy." The woman purred, pushing herself from the tree to close the distance between them once again. He watched her cautiously as she pressed herself close, wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders while fingers trailed up and down his blazer. "What little he has, that is, but it doesn't have to be that way," Hannah whispered softly while standing on her toes. "I could help you get out from under Sebastian's thumb. All you need to do is accept my offer." She breathed, flicking a pink tongue out to run along the shell of his ear enticingly. "It still stands open."

"There is a reason it is still standing," Claude informed firmly. "And a reason I have not accepted." She pouted as he disengaged himself from her hold; pushing Hannah off his body and taking a step back. "I told you; you're not my type." He reinforced for the hundredth time.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget?" Hannah groaned while walking away. "I'm missing a certain piece of anatomy that you require to get hard." Flipping the long hair over her shoulder, she winked seductively. "Your loss though in either case." Sighing, Hannah positioned her forearm high against the side of a tree and leaned on it as she stared out at nothing in particular.

"You boys never want to have any fun." She grumbled under her breath. "All you ever do is follow directives and eat; well, you do anyways. Sebastian on the other hand is a wet blanket. He won't consume anything that isn't 'seasoned' just right. Snob." Hannah made air quotes to emphasize her point in a mocking voice. "No wonder, Uncle sent the triplets to accompany me. Otherwise, I might die of boredom before anything actually happens around here." A low snigger from behind had her looking over her shoulder curiously. "What's so funny?"

Golden eyes were alight with the amusement of facts that only Claude knew about. "Oh, I wouldn't go so far as to say that." Hannah's jaw dropped at the information, turning around and motioning for him to continue. "Michaelis hasn't exactly been holding himself back these days. In fact, if he is sating his hunger in one sense or another, I have a pretty strong suspicion that is with Ciel Phantomhive." Claude smiled triumphantly as he watched the woman process what she had just been told.

"No. You're kidding," Hannah argued; however seeing nothing in the man's face to indicate he was lying. Anger welled up inside as the realization dawned on her that their General had been in close proximity all this time to their mark and had yet to kill him. Hannah grit her teeth; the action twisting her bow shaped mouth into an ugly grimace. "What the fuck?" She spat out, eyes flashing a glistening maroon. "What fucking excuse does he have for keeping the brat alive when he's been ordered to kill him?"

"That's not the way he sees," Claude interjected quickly, placing his hands on each of her heaving shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "He intends to follow the orders through, but he's just going about it in a different way. Michaelis wants to make him suffer before he devours his soul." Hannah gaped at the answer, shaking her head at the unbelievably stupid logic. Seeing the incredulous look on her face, Claude quickly added, "The outcome will be the same. It is will just take a little longer." He assured, wanting to avoid a mutiny. Turning on their General would not help accomplish what they were all sent here to do in the first place. That above all else was paramount.

"Fine," Hannah mumbled, obviously still not happy about it. Suddenly her head snapped up, violet spheres bright and alive with an idea. Claude eyed her with suspicion; he knew this look, and it never led to anything good. As he opened his mouth to protest, she placed a finger over his lips. "Now, now, Claude, don't you worry about a thing." Hannah soothed, smirking playfully. "You just head on back to our fearless leader and tell him how sorry I am that I caused him so much trouble."

Stepping away, Hannah giggled like a school girl, arms reaching over her head as she stretched and yawned. She hummed a light tune as Claude watched her saunter back to the spot she had been standing in when he had arrived. He debated whether or not he should delve further into whatever plan she was concocting in that lovely brain, but thought better of it. The less he knew, the less he would be in trouble for later when the shit hit the fan. Quietly, he slipped into the shadows; heading into the opposite direction as quickly as possible.

"Timber, Thompson, Canterbury!" Hannah called over her shoulder, staring out at the entrance of the Phantomhive mansion once again. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a shiny black sedan pulling into the circular drive; stopping near the steps of the front door.

Two figures slid out of the back passenger's side; one tall and slender with ebony locks and the other a bit shorter with slate-colored hair. The elder of the two turned in profile to look down at his companion, and Hannah gasped at the gentle look on Sebastian's face as he addressed Ciel. The student smiled and let out small laugh before proceeding up the stone steps and through the large wooden doors.

Claude had been more than right; Sebastian was indeed involving himself with the Phantomhive heir, however to what extent remained a mystery. Hannah chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to remain calm as it became blatantly apparent as to why the brat was still alive. Could it be that the General had actually developed feelings for the student? The thought made her want to vomit. Emotions were not for 'their' kind; that was for lesser beings, like the ones they fed from. And if he had developed feelings, what other sort of influences had he become victim to; was Sebastian still following the orders given to him? Or was he now having second thoughts about doing his job? If that was the case, then all they had been working towards was for nothing and Hannah became enraged at the thought.

"Oh, silly, silly, Sebastian." She chastised softly, listening as three pairs of footsteps approached from behind. "You may have lost your way, but I have not." Hannah stared apathetically at the mansion, her mind already laying out the pieces to the plan she would execute shortly. "I will take of all of this for you." A slow, dark smile began to grow, disfiguring the beautiful face and distorting it into something horrific. Glancing back, she eyed the three almost identical figures standing like soldiers awaiting their orders; the placement of their mauve bangs on their foreheads being the only way to tell them apart.

"Oh, boys?" Hannah spoke sweetly. "How would you like to play with the General's new friend?" They all nodded in unison, eliciting a small laugh from their superior. "Good." She praised, bringing her line of sight back to the mansion. The woman smiled wickedly as she thought about all the lustful and lascivious acts going on right now in the dwellings. "Enjoy yourselves." She breathed. "Because soon it will be all over, Ciel Phantomhive. Soon, you will be dead."

* * *

_**Author's Note** : God Ciel! Why the hell do you have to be so insecure all the time? Don't you understand that Sebastian wants you however he can get you? You need to read, man. That will put your overactive mind at ease. :P_

_I just realized that I didn't have any Alois in this chapter. :( But I guess that's why I brought in crazy Hannah! Yeah, she's a little on the homicidal side, but in a nice way. Oh, and your welcome Miss JezebelStrike for being killed off in this story. LOL I show my feelings by fictionally killing people off in my stories. Yep, yep. :)_

_Enjoy and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Muffled pants and shuffling sounds filled the foyer of the Phantomhive Estate as two people frantically tried to find purchase of the other's body. Fingers splayed and pulled at bothersome clothing while impatient legs moved without a certain destination. Mouths joined together for a moment before moving onto any available patch of skin and suckling there until air was needed again.

As soon as the heavy front door had slammed shut, Sebastian had pounced on Ciel. The young man was caught off guard, but readily reciprocated the intense affections being given his way and it wasn't long before he was gasping for oxygen from the fervent kisses his partner was bestowing on him. Sebastian hungrily nibbled along the small jawline while Ciel's fists gripped the lapels of the leather jacket and tugged the graduate further down the hallway with him. Whatever they were about to do, he certainly didn't want it to happen by the front door.

"Mm, ahh." He breathed as a hard suck was delivered to the hollow beneath his ear. Ciel felt those strong fingers dig into the muscle of his rump and squeeze hard, making his hips jerk forward and directly into Sebastian's jeans clad erection. The feeling made his knees go weak and he almost tripped over his own feet. "Ah-ha, not here." He begged.

"Then where?" Sebastian mumbled, taking a long lick of the slender throat at his disposal. His tall form bowed over Ciel, an arm encircling the lithe waist and keeping him from crashing into the tile floor below. "Think fast," he hummed, nipping at the delicate skin, "I only have so much self-control." Ciel whimpered at the husky tone, mind racing for locations other than here.

His bedroom was up the stairs, but the heavy throbbing in his pants told him that they would never make it that far. Instead, he mentioned the first place that came to mind. "Living room." Ciel whispered, shifting his weight back to drag Sebastian with him. The graduate followed, chuckling quietly as he matched the direction of his steps with the younger male's.

The second Ciel's back made contact with the white sofa; Sebastian crawled on top of him. The small form arched up to meet a greedy pair of lips and he tasted the spicy scent of cinnamon on the man's breath as a warm tongue playfully pushed its way in. Long fingers wrapped around Ciel's wrists, pulling them over his head and pinning them firmly against the armrest.

Sebastian placed himself between the slender thighs, pushing them apart with his knees as his other hand kept Ciel's chin facing up at him. Hips rolled down, the friction of their stiff cocks making the student whine and push back to meet the slow thrusts eagerly. Ciel lifted his leg to hitch it around Sebastian's outer thigh, twisting his ankle around the back of his knee and opening his body up more to the pleasurable sensations being given.

"Ahh, yeah." He moaned, eyes screwed shut as he turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sebastian growled lowly at the display and wasted no time lavishing it with attention. "Mmm, ha-ha, God." Ciel murmured as sharp teeth gently trailed down to his collarbone and nibbled along his shoulder.

"I want you." Sebastian groaned, moving up to suck on a fleshy earlobe. Pressing his lips against the shell of Ciel's ear, he whispered. "Let me have you." Hips ground down again; harder, making the small body jolt with pleasure. "Give yourself to me. Let me fuck you." Sebastian breathed heavily.

Ciel's eyes flew wide at the statement; alarm ringing loud through his mind at what was about to happen. He didn't want this, he wasn't ready to give himself to someone, no matter how much the aching bugle in his pants begged to differ. His body was ready; primed to receive the physical affection being offered as arousal and desire coursed through him, but his heart screamed out that there was something wrong here and that he needed to stop this before it went any further. Struggling lightly against Sebastian's grip on his wrists, he forced himself to concentrate on something other than the building heat coiling in his belly.

"N-no I don't want to." Ciel managed to get out, trying to tug his arms down from overhead. Sebastian ignored the protest and continued sucking and grinding into the wriggling form beneath him. Ciel increased his efforts with no success and started to panic. "I said no!" He cried out, twisting himself and trying to roll off the couch. "Sebastian, I don't, ahhh, stop it! Now!" Feeling desperate, Ciel lifted his head and bit down hard onto the outer shell of the graduate's ear. A loud growl followed; Sebastian releasing him instantly and pulling back to glare at the young man.

"What the fuck?" He barked, crimson glowing bright with irritation into furious blue. Ciel quickly scooted away and shoved the firm chest hard with both hands to the other side of the coach. Sebastian fell back and scowled while rubbing his accosted cartilage. "What's the matter with you?"

"I-I'm not ready." Ciel replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he folded his arms protectively around himself. He averted his gaze and stared at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let this go that far." He huffed, trying not to feel embarrassed for sticking to his morals, but finding it very difficult at the moment.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open and then closed again silently. He studied the uncomfortable figure sitting only a yard away, wondering what had caused him to abruptly stop what they had been doing. What did he mean he couldn't do it? Ciel was hard; they both were, he had felt it blatantly only moments before. The student had been very receptive to all the touching, kissing, groping, and licking and he showed all the signs of being into the act; heavy breathing, accelerated heart rate, taking the Lord's name in vain at inappropriate times. It was mind boggling to Sebastian how someone would want to stop in the middle of such a nice progression, especially with him.

The man could not remember the last time someone had rejected his advances. Sure, they might not have been thrilled about it in the beginning, but it usually didn't take much before they were crying out beneath him for more. Sebastian prided himself in being manipulative enough in both the mental and physical sense to get what he wanted. However, here he now sat, ego bruised and hard on raging, while a 20 year old refused him flat out. He licked his lips as he tried to understand what was going on.

"But I want you." Sebastian reasoned slowly and cautiously. He leaned forward; attempting to peer at the turned away face. "Ciel, look at me." Reluctantly, blue eyes flicked up to meet his. "And you want me. I can see it." Sebastian nodded to the apex of Ciel's thighs, making the young man blush further. "So, what is the issue?" The student sighed loudly as he mulled over the right words to explain himself.

"It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me." He began, nibbling on his lower lip nervously. Ciel had explained the principals of his virtue many times to Alois, but he had never had to divulge them to someone he had liked before and this was much more difficult than he ever could have imagined. "I don't want my first time to be some quick romp with just anybody. It should be special and meaningful. And this, " he waved a hand around, indicating the area. "Going at it on my family's couch in the middle of the afternoon when we had been arguing only an hour earlier, that's not what I would call special." As embarrassing as it sounded, Ciel felt sure about his decision and saying it out loud just now helped him reaffirm that.

Sebastian let the information sink in, nodding as if he agreed with everything, but still annoyed that he was being thwarted by such antiquated ideals. He could force Ciel to submit to him; have his way with the virginal body, but the thought didn't sit well with him. Sebastian didn't want to force the student into submission; no, for the first time in his life, he wanted his partner to want to be with him entirely on their own accord. He snorted in frustration at everything that was happening right now.

"So, I'm just anybody?" Sebastian huffed, looking away to hide the genuine hurt look in his eyes. Running long fingers through dark bangs, he laughed bitterly. "Glad to know you think so highly of me and the value you place on the time we spend together." Icy red glanced back to see Ciel drop his head in shame.

"I-I didn't mean it that way." He apologized, wishing he had worded his excuse differently. Guilt washed through him as he realized that he had hurt Sebastian's feelings; made him feel unwanted and insecure, just like Ciel had been for the past week. He had to fix this and an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Wait! Just because I'm not ready for THAT doesn't mean I'm not prepared to do other things." Sebastian gave a skeptical look at the resolute face.

Nervously, Ciel slid himself off the couch and onto the floor between Sebastian's legs. Curious garnet watched as a hand was placed on each quad; the young man balancing on his knees as he took a steadying deep breath. Ciel swallowed hard before reaching up to fumble with the button on Sebastian's jeans, concentrating hard on what he was about to do. Slim fingers trembled with anxiety as the grommet popped free, the only sound in the room now that of Ciel's low breaths.

Pulling the zipper down, he peeled the fabric away to reveal a warm lump hidden under black cotton underwear. Ciel's eyes flicked to the elastic waistband, noticing the thin line of black hair that made a trail from Sebastian's navel down into his boxers. Going back to the task at hand, he slipped the constricting jeans further down the slender hips and giving him more access to the area demanding his attention. The lump twitched and Ciel practically jumped up in surprise as quiet chuckle emerged from above. He shot Sebastian a disapproving look at the stunt.

"You're thinking too hard about this." He informed, a sly smirk on his face. Ciel furrowed his brow at the observation, not caring for a running commentary of what he was doing wrong. Sebastian clicked his tongue and dug a hand into his underwear to pull out his erect member. He grunted as he touched the warm flesh before leaning back to spread his arms over the headrest of the couch. "There you go. All yours." Sebastian winked playfully.

Ciel stared at the pink cock in front of him, carefully taking in all the details with wide eyes. Sebastian was big; well, bigger than him, and he was starting to have second thoughts about trying to get the entire thing in his mouth. Ciel's gaze went back and forth between the graduate's patient face and the intimidating dick several times before he gathered up the courage to take the next step.

Small fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around the base of the shaft, straightening it so it stood upright in the air. Ciel leaned forward to hover over the shiny head, his breath hot and heavy against the sensitive skin. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss to the tip; tasting the salty musky flavor that seeped from the slit. Brows knitted together as he tried to decide whether the flavor was pleasant or not. Making up his mind not to care about the decision, Ciel flicked his tongue out, running it along the smooth skin and letting his saliva mix with the milky pre cum.

Sebastian watched the curious exploration between his thighs, heart jumping in his chest when that bubblegum tongue lapped lightly at his slit. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to the side of Ciel's head, fingers gently twirling in the slate strands behind his ear. The young man hummed at the touch and proceeded to wrap his mouth around top of Sebastian's want, pumping the base with slow strokes of his hand.

Quiet pants fell from his lips as inch by inch the cock disappeared into Ciel's mouth, the slate head bobbing up and down while sucking sounds filled his ears. Sebastian moaned lowly and fisted the student's hair as teeth accidentally grazed the turgid flesh; telling him to be rougher. Ciel complied and increased his efforts despite his aching jaw.

Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked hard, letting his teeth come into contact with the delicate skin. Sebastian groaned and jerked his hips up, his free hand slapping onto the other side of Ciel's head and pushing it back down onto his need fiercely. There was a light gagging sound as the tip touched the back of the narrow throat.

"Yeah, ah, more." Sebastian panted, head flinging back and eyes screwing shut tightly. He was right in the edge and his body screamed for release. "Harder, mmm, take me deeper." He moaned, hips thrusting up again and practically choking the student.

Ciel felt a tremor run through the member in his mouth and he realized a second too late what was about to happen. Fighting for air, he coughed lightly, the muscles of his throat constricting around the bulbous head and causing Sebastian to climax. Wet blue eyes shot open as a thick liquid oozed in and Ciel could smell the unmistakable scent of cum in his nose as he swallowed repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed loudly, still pumping his seed into his partner's throat. He rode out his orgasm, letting the waves of ecstasy crash over him as he refused to release his grip in the young man's hair. Eventually, his fingers loosened and the moment they did, Ciel tore himself away from the sticky mess in his mouth.

"Gahhh!" He croaked, wiping the side his face with his sleeve. Sebastian watched Ciel continue to cough while he tucked himself away and redid his jeans. The student rubbed his throat and made a smacking noise as he tried to remove the taste of the graduate from his palate. "Ugh." He complained. "Please warn me next time."

Sebastian smiled at the request, leaning forward to place a light kiss to the annoyed forehead. "I got carried away. I couldn't stop myself." He cooed, chuckling at the incredulous look being given to him. "Come here." Sebastian ordered, tipping Ciel's chin up. "Let me help you clean that delightful mouth of yours." Lips met and the young man surrendered himself to the soft kiss; letting the man do just what he promised to.

* * *

"Please tell me you are joking!" Father Spears roared, whirling around and groaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Shaking his head, green eyes blazed up again at the two men standing in front of him in his office. "You just let him go! How stupid can you be?"

Ronald took a step back, shielding himself behind Father Sutcliffe of all people. The red head pushed the blonde protectively into his shadow, refusing to let his superior any closer for fear of what he might actually do to the young seminary. The head priest's infamous temper had reared its ugly head and it was aimed directly at the innocent youth who was supposed to be posing as a college student.

"It's not his fault, William. He did exactly what you told him to do." Grell fired back, meeting the other's furious stare straight on and showing no sign of intimidation. "He was only supposed to observe Ciel from afar and report back to you. Right, Ronald?" He glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde swallow hard and give a meek nod in response.

"That is irrelevant!" Spears snarled through gritted teeth, slamming his fist violently onto his desk and making the old wood shudder. Ronald jumped at the act, but Grell just shook his head and sighed at the outburst. He might have been new to this church, but he had known Father Spears for quite a while, unbeknownst by most, and this little tantrum he was throwing was nothing the new to him.

"What was he supposed to do, hm? Jump out of the bushes and slap Ciel's knuckles with a ruler?" The priest argued, giving Spears a dumb look. "Ronald came back here as soon as he saw them enter the Phantomhive Estate to tell you about it. That's what YOU wanted!" Grell abandoned the frightened young man and walked over to jab a finger into the furious clergy man's shoulder. He growled at the action and flicked his eyes to Ronald.

"You!" Father Spears barked, pointing past Grell. "Go back to your quarters and change into your normal outfit. There is no way I am letting you follow Ciel any longer since you are absolutely useless when it comes to that simple task!" Rage rolled off him in waves and Ronald mumbled a quick apology before making a beeline for the exit; thankful at having being banished from the Father's sight as well as being able to go back to his priestly duties.

When the door slammed shut, Grell leaned back onto his heel and shook his head in disappointment. William snarled at him while he fell back into his desk chair, fingers drumming aggressively on the top. After a letting him fume for a minute or two, the red head finally made his way over and sat on the edge of the furniture, leaning down to catch the other's eyes.

"Really, William, must you be such a brute?" He chastised, lifting a hand in the air and inspecting his nails. A low growl was the only answer given and Grell tsked in response. "It's not his fault and you know it, so why don't you stop playing the blame game and just tell Father Sutcliff what is really bothering you." He soothed sweetly, grinning widely at the immensely irritated man. "Or I can just guess?" Grell offered, winking. "And we all know the types of theories I can create when I am left to my own imagination." He giggled as Spears rolled his eyes.

"I am not in the mood for your asinine fantasies." He snapped, holding a palm up in hopes of stopping the pretentious man for speaking. "And you know what the issue is with this, do you not?" Spears arched an eyebrow at Grell in hopes that he did, but received only a confused shake of crimson hair instead. Sighing, he brought both hands up to massage his temples. "Sexual activity might be the thing that is escalating Ciel's development." The priest informed, pausing for the inevitable question that was sure to come.

"But how do you know that's what they were doing?" And there it was, springing out of his subordinate's mouth as if on cue. Ruby lips pursed together as he tried to find a piece of the conversation he had missed. "They could have just been studying or maybe even watching a movie. Just because they went to Ciel's place in the middle of the afterno-"

"Baldroy called me." Spears interrupted, the name not being recognized by the expression on Grell's face. "The Phantomhive's chauffeur. He contacted me a little while before Ronald came back that he had picked up Ciel after fencing with this Sebastian." The priest rose from his seat and walked over to the window, staring out at the courtyard which was now empty of most students due to the late hour. "Bard described the sexual tension between the two as 'palpable' and my suspicions are only further confirmed when Ciel requested he keep the fact that the graduate came home with him secret from his aunt." He let out a long breath, letting his head thump against the glass wearily.

Grell chewed on a thought for a moment. "Wait. So you're telling me that the driver has been enlisted to spy on Ciel too?" Spears groaned at the statement, not wanting to have to go into detail, but knowing he was going to have to shortly. "When did that happen?" Spears continued to stand by the window.

"Since Vincent and Rachel died." He spoke over his shoulder, reciting the information as if it are permanently etched into his brain. "Bard was handpicked by me and Angelina to escort Ciel around. He knows that if anything odd were to catch his eye that he was supposed to tell either her or myself immediately. Obviously, what he saw today worried him enough to do that." Spears raised his head to gaze out into the darkness once more. "Bard knows exactly what is happening to Ciel and what the consequences are if something were to harm him. He's willing to lay down his own life to keep the Phantomhive heir safe and make sure the legacy comes to fruition." He whispered the last part, paying respect to the man who would go so far to protect someone so precious to humanity.

"Well," Grell huffed, annoyed that he had been left out of the loop. "Is there anyone else playing on Team Phantomhive besides the church that I don't know about?" Pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is his little blonde friend, oh, what is his name again?" He rummaged through his brain trying to remember. "They're always together, the one that dresses like a coked out Barbie doll, Aldo or Alpo." Snapping his fingers, Grell's face lit up with the answer. "Alois! Yes, that brat! Is he also hanging around and watching Ciel's every move too?" Spears shook his head negatively.

"No, Alois is around Ciel because they are friends. He has no idea about any of this and it should stay that way." He gave a stern look at the junior priest that told him to keep his mouth shut. "The fewer people who know about Ciel, the better." Turning around to sit in his chair, he mumbled softly. "Ignorance is bliss for a reason, Grell."

"Well what do you plan on doing?" Father Sutcliffe asked, rolling his wrist in the air. "It's not like you can lock Ciel in a cage until his 21st birthday." Jade eyes grew wide at the thought and Grell smiled slyly. "Or maybe we should that! It would solve all our problems, William!" He clapped his hands together gleefully at the apparent solution. "It would make certain that Ciel is here at 11:30 on the 14th and it would keep that little tart from running around like a whore during Fleet Week! See?" Spears shot him a deadly look that had the man shrinking back.

"That has to be the most fatuous thing you have ever uttered in your entire miserable life." Grell's face fell at the insult, but the priest didn't notice and continued. "Not only is it preposterous, but it also goes against what God would want for him. 'The heart of man plans his way, but the Lord establishes his steps'." He quoted eloquently. "He gave us free will and that includes Ciel as well." Grell nodded at the logic.

"So what are you going to do, William?" He needled, wanting a clear answer as to what was going to be done about their precarious situation. "We can't just sit around and wait for the end to come." Spears agreed and with no clear solution he was just going to have to do things the hard way.

"I have an idea, rudimentary as it might be." He mused, steepling his fingertips and pressing them against his lips. "I think it is about time I got to know this chap who seems to have so much influence in our young Ciel's life." He smiled lightly at the accuracy of his thoughts. "It's time I met this Mister Michaelis and find out who he is."

* * *

Ciel sighed happily as he flopped onto the bed; crawling up to the pillows to nuzzle his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the spicy vanilla scent of the graduate's skin; humming in approval as he closed his eyes. A low chuckle rumbled beneath his ear and Ciel wrapped an arm around the toned waist of the laughter's owner.

After their little detour in the living room, the young man had finally been able to take a shower and brush his teeth. Ciel was delighted to step under the hot water and soap away all the grime from his embarrassing fencing defeat; not to mention giving him time to process what he had just done with Sebastian on his family's couch. His mind filled with the sounds and images from earlier and he blushed hard at recalling all of it so vividly.

Now, the only thing left to make the afternoon perfect was to curl up in the bed for a quick nap before dinner time. In an oversized shirt and boxer shorts, Ciel had wiggled himself into a comfortable spot in Sebastian's arms and pulled a blanket over their lower halves. Long fingers through the soft hair; the gentle caresses lulling the younger male into a comfortable state and he yawned loudly.

"That feels nice." Ciel mumbled, listening to the strong heart beat that resounded near his ear. The graduate hummed in agreement as the student's breathing evened out and he finally fell asleep.

Sebastian lay there, staring at the ceiling; one arm tucked neatly behind his head while the other kept the small body securely held next to him. He mulled over everything that had happened this afternoon and the night from a week earlier. Nothing made sense and the only thing that he could remotely be sure of was that he wasn't himself lately.

He shouldn't be here like this; shouldn't be in his target's bed, holding him close. Red eyes glanced down at the peaceful face resting on his shoulder, taking in every tiny detail from the way the long dark eyes lashes brushed against the swell of those peach colored cheeks to the soft sounds of Ciel's light, even breaths. Moving his hand, Sebastian placed it on the small back, feeling the rise and fall of the young man's lungs and the slight indentation of the ribcage beneath the skin.

It would be so easy to extend his fingers and tear through the flesh; encircling the bones and ripping them out. Ciel wouldn't even know what had happened. He would awake, startled and in agony for a few seconds; blue eyes wide with horror as he frantically searched for Sebastian to help him. Only to be greeted with a malevolent smile and slit glistening maroon eyes. Then, as his life's blood seeped from the mortal wound, the awful realization would set in and Ciel would understand who had dealt the final blow; his beloved Sebastian.

The scenario played out in Sebastian's mind like movie with surround sound. He could hear and see every single thing that would occur and his fingers flexed in anticipation of the promised carnage. However, as he watched the young man slumber, so innocent and trusting; a soft little lamb lying defenseless in the arms of a ferocious predator, he found himself unable to act on such feral desires. Sebastian released a long heavy breath; shaking the thoughts from his mind. This was not who he was.

He was Sebastian Michaelis, General of Satan's army and Commander of this mission to eradicate Heaven's last hope in the battle for the right to rule the humans on this earth. For thousands of years he had overseen countless of wars, defiled and destroyed numerous possible saints and devoured hundreds of souls without so much as a second glance. Yet, now as he lay here holding Ciel in his arms, Sebastian found just the thought of harm coming to him almost unbearable. A small tremor of anxiety ran throughout his entire being as he recalled the violent thoughts he had only moments before of murdering the young man in his sleep.

Removing the arm under his head and slapping the palm over his face, Sebastian groaned in frustration. He didn't know why he was acting this way and even worse, he didn't have a single clue how to stop it. Maybe he had been play-acting human too long and it had started to rub off on him. Or maybe he had grown weak from lack of having a decent meal for so long and was becoming irrational with hunger. Whatever the reason, the results were the same; Sebastian was lost in a sea of emotions and feelings he had never had to deal with before.

Feelings like peace and happiness swelling in his chest at the thought of seeing Ciel again. On the flip side, when apart, an uncomfortable hollowness would settle into his core and his arms ached to gather the lithe form close to him once again. It was infuriating to say the least and Sebastian seemed to be a slave to these emotions; the need to quell them stronger than his resolve to ignore and stick to his plan.

He was in trouble; the man knew it and yet, a small part of him didn't care. The muscle in his chest that beat in a perfect tempo craved nothing more than to touch Ciel's soft skin and hear him pant with pleasure. That small warmth made Sebastian want protect the young man from all the evils out in the world and keep him safe by his side until death finally came to claim them; if it came to claim them.

Irritated beyond the tenth level of Hell, but not being able to do anything about it, Sebastian decided to feed the annoying monster within and went back to watching Ciel sleep. He would indulge the hungry beast for now until he could think of something else. Sebastian smiled as he pulled the small body closer; there was one thing for certain, he would have to put an end to Ciel before the young man became his undoing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Really now Sebastian, you couldn't have given Ciel just a little bit of a warning? Maybe a "hah, I'm gonna" would have been nice. But then again, Sebastian isn't really very nice, now is he?_

_So, how many people think Ciel should just break up with Sebastian now before he gets hurt? I mean, he's so trusting and defenseless and Sebastian is the friggin General of Hell's army! Talk about having baggage! Geez!_

_Anyways, review my darlings! Or I may not be able to go on. (I'm not Celine Dion, you know) lol_


	10. Chapter 10

"What do they make dreams for? When you got them jeans on. What do we need steam for? You the hottest bitch in this place!" Alois sang off key before shoving another cookie into his mouth. His feet tapped happily in time to the beat in his mind under the covers of the bed. Cotton sheets pooled around his naked hips as a box of Nilla Wafers disappeared one by one into the bottomless pit that was his stomach.

Next to him sat Claude, equally as naked, golden eyes scanning over the practice mid-term exam that would be taking place later in the week. He flipped the page over, adjusting his glasses as he frowned at another ambiguous question that was sure to throw the blonde next to him for a loop. The graduate sighed irritably as Alois launched into the chorus; wiggling his butt into the mattress as he attempted to dance in a seated position.

"Must you really sit there and caterwaul into my ear like that?" Claude snapped, glaring at the bouncing young man. The movements ceased and light blue eyes looked hurt at the sudden outburst. Alois stared with a wounded expression, even though his face resembled more of a chipmunk's since his cheeks were stuffed full of the sugary biscuits at the moment. Claude pursed his lips and grumbled, "Aren't you tired? You came three times already." The student broke into a wide smile and shook his head.

Swallowing his treat, Alois reached into the yellow box for more. "Normally, yeah, I'd be so exhausted that I couldn't move." He proclaimed, pulling out another handful. "But since I had these little babies, I'm good to go." The cookie disappeared quickly into his mouth and he crunched away contently. Shoving the container in Claude's direction, he shook it. "Oo wan un?" He asked with a full mouth.

The graduate rolled his eyes while pushing the box away. Alois just shrugged his shoulders and settled back against the headboard; deciding that he was going to finish off the cookies tonight. He hummed quietly as he enjoyed one of his most favorite activities; eating. The drama student had two loves in life; sex and junk food. Each one by themselves was great, but if he could combine them somehow into the same activity or one right after the other; well, he could die a happy man. Tonight Alois felt particularly ready to meet his maker as he gobbled down the rest of the snack and thinking about the amazing sex he had engaged in earlier with Claude.

He had hit the stud lottery in his expert opinion. Not only was the math major incredibly smart and ridiculously good looking, he was also a dynamo in the sack; making Alois seriously reconsider what his definition of mind-blowing-orgasm was before Claude walked into his life. The only gray cloud in the blonde's otherwise sunny world was how his best friend felt about the graduate student; Ciel didn't trust nor liked Claude one bit.

To say this bothered him was a massive understatement and Alois had spent many a night, after jerking himself off to Claude's image of course, trying to come up with a way to get two most important people in his life on good terms. He was thoroughly convinced that the only reason Ciel didn't like the man was because he had never taken the time to get to know him. It was in that moment that Alois had an epiphany.

"Oh my God!" He cried out, turning quickly and pawing at Claude's arm like an excited puppy. "Claude, Claude, I just had an amazing idea!" Alois practically squealed earning a suspicious look from the man next to him. The graduate hadn't known the student very long, but he knew enough that whenever Alois had a 'brilliant' idea it never was a good thing.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" He queried, arching an eyebrow and setting aside the papers on the nightstand. Alois wiggled his body with happiness, rolling onto his knees to so he could talk face to face with the man.

"I think you and I should go on a double date with Sebastian and Ciel!" He blurted out, blue eyes shining brightly. Grabbing the broad shoulders, the blonde gazed seriously into the skeptical golden orbs. "See, Ciel doesn't really like you for some reason, but I think it's because he hasn't gotten to spend any time with you." A small smirk formed on Claude's lips, but he stayed silent in favor of listening to Alois ramble. "So, the way to solve that is to all go out together. That way he can experience just how awesome you are and," snapping his fingers, "problem solved." Humming and nodding in approval of his plan, the student waited with bated breath for Claude to say something.

The man mulled the idea over in his head, pursing his lips in thought. Claude could care less if Ciel Phantomhive liked him or not. He was just their target; another human like the other two to be slaughtered and done away with before he could tip the scales in Heaven's favor. Sebastian, at some point and hopefully that time was soon, would kill the brat, devour his soul and finally they could be done with their orders. On the other hand, Claude did enjoy Alois quite a bit, even though he could be a pain in the ass at times.

The blonde seemed to teeter on the edge of being a sexual deviant while still retaining some innocent child-like qualities; the combination making his soul an absolutely irresistible snack. Of course, there was also the sex in which Alois allowed him the liberty of doing whatever he wanted to the slim young body. Claude smirked at the thought of what they had done only a little while ago in this bed.

As much as he loathed the idea of spending an evening with his superior, the temptation of actually getting to fuck with Sebastian was too good to pass up. Oh yes, Claude would enjoy watching the General squirm and meeting Alois's expectant gaze, he tilted his head and smiled at him.

"And where would you like to go?" He asked slowly, observing how the blonde's face lit up with joy at the answer. Claude grunted as Alois flung himself at the man, slender arms wrapping around the firm body in a tight hug.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Claude!" He cried out, nuzzling his face into the graduate's neck and smiling. "This is going to be great! Ciel is going to love you just like I do!" Alois froze, eyes flying wide with shock at the emotional admission he had just made out loud. Carefully, he peeled away from Claude, averting his gaze to the bed and he sat back on his heels. "I-I didn't mean to, I-," The student mumbled nervously, small fingers fidgeting before he gave up and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Claude tilted his head to the side, watching the young man in front of him fumble and stutter his words as insecurity overwhelmed him. The graduate inhaled deeply, the scent of human angst making his mouth water and he lunged at the blonde. Alois yelped in surprise as he landed against the mattress, Claude flanking his shoulders as he hovered above.

"There, there." He cooed, running his nose along the exposed neck. The young man shivered at the feeling, biting into his lower lip to keep from whimpering. A hot breath ghosted over the delicate skin and goose bumps followed in its wake as Claude moved on to nibble on the small jawline. "Let me put your mind at ease and capture those words that slipped so carelessly past your wicked tongue." He whispered as a sinfully warm mouth enveloped hungry lips.

Alois moaned into the kiss, gripping the broad shoulders and pulling himself closer into the firm chest. He wanted to meld their bodies into one; to have all of him filled with nothing else, but Claude and drown in him for all eternity. The blonde felt this dominating wave of desperation every time the graduate kissed him like this and he took the affection with open arms; not caring about the consequences that would follow come morning.

Tomorrow, he would awaken with a terrible headache and extreme exhaustion; just like he had every other time they had joined like this. It didn't matter; Alois would take the pain in favor of feeling this way, like he was being eaten alive by the very man he loved. It was more than he could ever ask for in another person; to be possessed so whole and unapologetically. Because of this, Alois submitted completely and let himself slip under the deep darkness that was Claude Faustus once again.

* * *

A loud laugh erupted from Ciel as he ducked his head to smother the sound in Sebastian's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the toned waist as the graduate accepted the affection by pulling him closer into his embrace. Ciel continued to snicker at the hilarious story, sighing after a minute to calm the hilarity rising in his chest.

The two stood in the courtyard near the church's entrance; students milled about walking and chatting on their way to classes. The air was chilly and the trees were now stripped of the majority of their leaves; winter was coming and with it came midterms, holidays and eventually the end of the semester. Ciel's birthday was a little over a month away; however, the young man chose not acknowledge its approach, choosing instead to focus on the happier things in his life such as the one he was snuggling up against at the moment.

"You're insane." He teased, lifting his head to gaze into the playful red eyes. Ciel tilted his chin and licked his lips, making it blatantly obvious that he was searching for a kiss right now. Sebastian chuckled, noticing the asking and purposely reached between them to tap the small nose with a fingertip instead.

"Such a demanding little thing, you are." He smiled, earning a small pout in return. Ciel swatted at the annoying finger before grabbing ahold of the man's wrist and turning the hand to observe the dark opaque hue that adorned the tips. He had often wondered why Sebastian painted his nails black; it didn't seem like something a normal intelligent graduate student would do, then again, the psych major wasn't all that normal in Ciel's mind. Brows knitting together, he decided now was as good a time as any to find out.

"Soooooo," Ciel drawled out, still rotating the hand this way and that as if inspecting it. "Why do you paint your nails?" He smirked, twisting the wrist so the fingertips were facing their owner. "Is it something left over from your high school days? Some sort of sweet memory when you were all Goth or emo?" Ciel teased, blue eyes bright with mirth. Standing on his toes, he whispered in Sebastian's ear. "You were totally a Goth kid, weren't you?" Snickering, the student shifted his weight back to see the man's reaction.

"And what if I was?" Sebastian cooed, a slender finger tipping Ciel's face upwards to look into his eyes. "I hate to disappoint you, but no, they're not something left over from some adolescent phase in which I felt the need to rebel against the status quo by announcing my individuality with macabre polish." The young man stuck out his tongue at the answer before a thought dawned on him.

"Wait, doesn't Claude paint his nails too?" Ciel asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he tried to piece things together. "Is this like a fraternity thing or something?" He peered into the red orbs, looking for the answer. "That's it isn't it? The nail polish is in lieu of a tattoo to signify that you belong a society of some sort. Am I getting warm?" Sebastian sucked in a quick breath, cautiously eyeing the observant young man. Ciel finally broke into a wide smile and snuggled himself into the inviting chest again. "I think it's kinda hot that you're part of a frat."

"Oh, do you now?" He hummed, releasing the pent up breath he had been holding. Placing a light kiss into the slate head, Sebastian inhaled the lavender scent deeply. He grinned as he purposely chose his next words. "Well, you're in luck because your boyfriend likes business majors at private institutions who give amazing head on a Friday afternoons in their family's living room." He chuckled as he could practically feel the hot blush burn across Ciel's cheeks at the mention of their intimate activities and at the terminology of their relationship.

After making up at the Phantomhive Estate, Sebastian had suggested that they should start dating. It seemed logical as neither held an interest in anyone else and the undeniable chemistry that was there only grew more and more every day. Besides, having something to call Sebastian other than a 'sex friend' or 'make-out buddy' made Ciel feel less like what they were doing was cheap and meaningless; it made acknowledging what they did together seem like something special. However, it still felt odd referring to someone as his 'boyfriend' and every time the graduate used the term, the young man would end up blushing as happiness swelled in his heart.

"You could be a little more discreet when talking about stuff like THAT in public." Ciel chastised, dropping his chin to hide the embarrassed smile on his face; the cute action made Sebastian smirk. "Really, there is this thing called tac-"

"Ciel Vincent Phantomhive!" Ebony and slate heads jerked up to the sound of the junior's full name being yelled at them from across the courtyard. Their eyes immediately locked onto the origin of the noise and students stopped to stare at the enraged blonde senior who was making a beeline for the cuddling pair; green eyes glistening with murderous intent.

"Hi, Lizzie." Ciel greeted, confusion evident in his face as to why his friend was so upset. It took a minute for him to understand that the violent glare was focused solely on him. Slowly, he met the venomous stare. "What's the ma-"

"Don't you dare act all innocent, Ciel!" Lizzie interjected, coming to stand in front of him and jabbing a well-manicured finger hard into his shoulder. Ciel winced and rubbed the abused spot while she went on. "I am not some possession that you can just barter off to whomever you please. Do you understand me?" She ranted, arms crossing over her chest and chewing on the inside of her cheek violently. Ciel's face blanched at the statement, remembering now exactly why Lizzie was about to eviscerate him.

Sighing and shaking his head, "I think I'll be going." Sebastian announced, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Blue eyes locked onto garnet, begging him, to stay and protect his boyfriend from whatever punishment the girl had in mind. The graduate shook his head again and whispered as he placed a light kiss to Ciel's temple. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I would rather take my chances in Hell." Chuckling, he turned on his heel to walk away before calling back and waving. "Good luck, Ciel."

A dirty look was shot Sebastian's way and the young man growled inwardly about how he was going to make him pay for leaving him to the wolves, so to speak. Taking a deep, calming breath, Ciel resigned himself to his fate; already knowing exactly what this was all about. If he hoped live to see tomorrow, he had better just apologize and pray that Lizzie found some humor in all of this.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Ciel began carefully, holding out his hand defensively as one might do when encountering a dangerous animal in the wild. "I didn't mean to use you as some sort of leverage, but I had had a really bad week and the only thing I wanted to do was to spar with someone decent." He gave her a knowing look. "You understand how it is. Sometimes the only that sets my mind at ease is focusing it on a strenuous match. It wasn't right, bu-"

"Oh, you bet you're a little twink ass it wasn't right." She snarled, not willing to let her friend off the hook that easily. Ciel cringed at the insult, Lizzie was never intentionally mean unless she was pissed and right now the girl was livid. "Do you have any idea how disturbing it is to have a complete stranger walk up to you and talk to you like you have some sort of special connection? It's freaking creepy!" She practically yelled, garnering them a few odd stares from passing people.

"OK, I don't know." Ciel agreed, swallowing nervously as he tried to come up with a new way of calming her down. Maybe if they talked it out, he could get her to see that it wasn't such a big deal. "What did Dagger say?" Jade orbs narrowed at the mention of the senior's name.

"Yeah, that guy." She affirmed, placing feminine hands on her hips and leaning in. "Your buddy stopped me on my way from Advanced Biology to tell me that he would see me this Wednesday at 8 pm in front of the skeet ball at the Harvest Festival." Lizzie waited for a response, when none came she continued her rant. "When I asked him why in the world would I go out with someone I've never seen, let alone met before, he told me that he had won this evening fair and square." She tapped her expensive black riding boot irately on the concrete beneath them.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Ciel protested, holding both hands up in defense. "I told him that I would set up a meeting between you two. I never said anything about him going out on a date." The student grit his teeth in annoyance at the over zealousness of the transferred senior, but then again, should he really have expected any difference from someone as cocky as Dagger?

"That's not the point." Lizzie corrected, the argument having done nothing to soothe her ruffled feathers. "The issue is that you used me like I was a pawn in a game, placing me out on the board in hopes that a stronger piece would be enticed and fall for your plan." She arched a shapely brow in a satisfied manner. "And it worked too. You got to face off with him on the mat and now I have to suffer the consequences of your selfishness. So, tell me, Ciel, are you happy now?" He sighed, recalling how he had lost to Dagger by one point; the final score still stinging his ego.

"Not really." He muttered before looking Lizzie straight on. "Listen, I said I was sorry and I mean that. I should have never put you in that kind of situation. It was unfair and wrong of me and if I could do it all over again, I would have offered him Alois instead." Ciel joked, observing how a small smile unwillingly twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Really though, if I had ever thought that I could lose to the guy, I would nev-"

"Hold on a sec." Lizzie interrupted, frowning in confusion. "You mean that Dagger kid beat you? You?" She exclaimed in disbelief and Ciel nodded shyly, ignoring his pride for the time being. "Interesting." She murmured quietly, averting her eyes to think for a minute. "How close was it?" Ciel groaned, not wanting to relive the humiliation again.

"It was close. One point actually." Scowling, he couldn't stop the next remark. "You were there that day. How did you miss that match? The entire class pretty much stopped what they were doing to watch us go at each other's throats." Lizzie shook her head negatively at the statement and Ciel's frown deepened. "But we saw you sparring with Jocelyn. That's how I knew Dagger had a thing for you; the guy was drooling the entire time you were fighting." Green held blue for a moment, absorbing what she had just been told and trying to decide what to do with it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lizzie spoke. "So, Dagger was drooling? Huh." She mused a loud and Ciel relaxed a little as he saw the tension leave her body. "Well, what do you know? He can handle a sword and he has good taste in women." Lizzie shrugged, as she came to the conclusion that maybe the senior wasn't so bad after all. "Alright, I guess one date can't hurt." She confessed before adding quickly, "But don't think I'm not still angry about how this all happened. You owe me, Phantomhive." She glared, a tiny hint of amusement behind her emerald irises.

"Yeah, whatever." Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. "Just put it on my tab." He paused before giving an afterthought. "Or better yet," he said sweetly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'll just get you a really nice gift when you two get married." Ciel laughed as he ducked out of the way as Lizzie lunged at him, grabbing his backpack and making a run for it across the courtyard from the annoyed blonde.

Lizzie chased after him, making a plethora of promises of all the horrible things she was going to do once she caught him. Ciel lengthened his stride, making sure to keep ahead of her at all times while yelling over his shoulder ridiculous suggestions for her possible nuptials.

* * *

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he walked away from the confrontation between Ciel and his friend. The little bit he had been told about Lizzie only reinforced his desire to not stand around and witness her anger being focused on his boyfriend. Ciel could take care of himself against the determined blonde female and he was sure he would hear the entire story when they met up later.

A small smile played on his lips in anticipation of getting to spend more time with Ciel. Sebastian was surprised how much he enjoyed talking and being with the student. The warmth that seeped throughout his body whenever he thought about Ciel or the way his heart skipped a beat when those deep blue eyes would gaze into his own puzzled him somewhat; however, he ignored the odd physical reactions in favor of basking the pleasant emotions some more.

"Oh! Hey, you!" A squeaky voice shouted his way, breaking Sebastian's thought process and making him stop to turn around. "You, yes!" The nun called, running down the church steps in his direction. She gripped the long black skirts in one hand to avoid tripping as she came to a stop in front of the man, breathing heavily. "You're, Sebastian Michaelis, correct?" She managed to get out; the graduate arching an eyebrow and nodding.

"Yes." He answered slowly, sizing up the small holy sister. Even though the white wimple covered most of her head, mauve hair peeked out from beneath the fabric and she adjusted her large circular glasses as if to get a better look at him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of being run down by such a lovely young lady?" Sebastian smirked wickedly as she blushed at the flirtation.

"I, um, I," She fumbled, looking down to fidget with her rosary. "Father Spears would like to have a talk with you." Glass-hidden eyes came back to meet curious garnet and she blushed harder at the amused look on the handsome man's face. "If you would please follow me. He is in the cathedral at the moment." She turned to walk back the church and Sebastian followed, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling a light tune.

He casually took in the sight of the old architecture and stained glass as the entered the nave, making their way down the long aisle that ended in front of the raised pulpit and alter. He had not been back here since the day he had ambushed Ciel and asked the young man out for coffee. Sebastian was actually a little more than intrigued as to what the head priest would want with him and he welcomed the challenge of having a discussion with the holy man.

"Father?" The nun asked as they approached the altar where a man stood over a large text, intently reading whatever lay within the pages. He looked up, taking in the sight of the two figures a few steps down from him. "This is Sebastian Michaelis, sir." She introduced, folding her slim hands together in her lap. The clergy man nodded, narrowing his eyes as he scanned over the tall figure next to his petite subordinate.

"Thank you, Sister Rin. You may go now." The priest instructed, the nun giving a slight bow before scurrying away into the side hallway. Focusing his attention on the graduate, "So, you are Mr. Michaelis." Spears acknowledged, mouth pressing together in contemplation. "Hmmmm." Sebastian flashed a bright smile in response.

"And you must be Father Spears." He concluded, ascending the raised platform to stand behind the altar next to the priest. Sebastian met the stern man's gaze head on, watching him square his shoulders confidently. "I must say that I am surprised that the head of this esteemed church bothers to know my name and even more so would take time out of his busy schedule to want to have a word with me." Crimson orbs glimmered playfully.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Michaelis." Spears huffed, eyeing the graduate sternly. "That point aside, the reason I requested your presence is because it has been brought to my attention that you are currently involved with one of the students of this institution." He explained coolly. "Would you like to confirm or deny this theory for me?" Sebastian rolled his eyes up to ceiling in thought for a moment before letting them come back to rest on the calm expression across from him.

"I would say that is an accurate hypothesis." He hummed, running his fingertips lightly over the smooth surface of the altar and marveling at the cold texture. Leaning in a little Sebastian smirked. "However, could you be a bit more specific as to which student you are referring to?" He asked in a teasing tone and irritating the priest with the lack of seriousness with which he was taking this conversation.

"You know exactly who I am talking about so let's not be coy." Spears admonished, giving him a knowing look. "You have been seen in the company of Ciel Phantomhive on more than one occasion and during those times it has been quite clear that your association with him is more than that of a friendly nature." Sebastian nodded in affirmation of the statement. Jade bore into ruby now as the priest wanted to make sure the graduate understood his next words clearly. "This is not acceptable behavior for the Phantomhive heir to be involved in and I think it would be in yours and Ciel's best interests if you ceased your activities with one another for the time being." Sebastian's brow furrowed for a second in dislike of the suggestion.

"Activities?" He pouted before breaking into a wide grin. "Oh! You mean fucking!" Sebastian announced, increasing the volume of his voice at the end of the sentence and making the holy man scowl. "But why would I want to stop doing that? Especially when Ciel is such a willing participant." He chuckled, leaning in and crooking a long finger in a come hither motion. Spears's stood his ground, the graduate stopping; their faces were only a few inches apart. "Or maybe you want me to leave Ciel alone so that you can have him all to yourself, hmm?" He grinned slyly as the priest jerked away, rage evident behind the clear spectacles.

"What? How dare you suggest such a disgusting thing!" Spears spit out, bile rising his throat at the allusion of having such impure thoughts about the student. "Ciel has been under my supervision since the age of 10! To say that I could see him as anything other than an innocent youth is revolting!" His fists clenched and his body seemed to shake with anger. "Your mind must be truly perverse to conjure up such an image. I am a man of God and have taken a vow of celib-"

"All the more reason you would fantasize about making Ciel yours." Sebastian inserted matter of factly, arms crossing over his chest and head tilting to the side. "It's only natural, I mean, you're a man, yet you deny you carnal desires to be in service to Him." He lifted a hand to point at the ceiling. "And you're acting rather possessive over Ciel at the moment." White teeth flashed in a sinister grin before Sebastian lunged forward and grabbed the black clothed forearm; pulling him close to whisper into the priest's ear.

"You can't tell me you haven't at least entertained the idea. All these years, watching Ciel grow from sweet little boy into a virile young man." He breathed hotly, wrenching the arm further as the Father tried to pull away. "Those wide blue eyes, those plump wet lips; parted and begging to be kissed with small desperate gasps." Sebastian purred, relishing the way the man's breath hitched ever so slightly at the description. "He knows how to use that pink tongue of his; very well, in fact." He murmured softly. "Ciel definitely has a talent for pleasing a man with his mouth. Why, I've never gotten head so good until he-"

"Enough!" Spears ordered loudly, forcefully shoving the snickering youmg man off his person. Sebastian stumbled a few steps back, all the while smiling devilishly at the man. "Human and imperfect I may be, but I am not a pervert like you!" He shouted, jabbing his finger in the unimpressed graduate's direction. "There is something wrong with you, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel might not be able to see it, but you are definitely not of good intentions." Fury rolled off him in waves as the graduate lifted his hand to politely cover the yawn that escaped his mouth. "Stay the hell away from Ciel or mark my words, I will-"

"You'll what?" Sebastian challenged, eyes bright with indignation. "You will tell Ciel that he's not supposed to see me anymore? Don't you think he might be a little suspicious as to why all of a sudden his trusted priest decided to involve himself in his love life?" He hummed lightly in thought. "Ciel is a smart man, but I doubt it would take him long to have the same thought process about you that seems to have you so upset at the present time." Spears growled lowly at the logic, fists clenched tightly beneath the dark robes to keep from hitting the degenerate man. "Believe me, no amount of protesting or pleading would make him listen to you at that point." He winked. "Let's not plant ideas in his head now, shall we?" Blood began to trickle from the priest's palms as his nails cut deeply into the fleshy pads.

"Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?" He asked cheerfully. "No more idle threats or insults to throw my way?" Sebastian waited in silence as the priest glared murderously at him. Finally, sighing, "I'll be going then." He stated simply, turning to descend from the raised floor and making his way down the aisle of the pews.

Father Spears watched silently as Sebastian sauntered towards the entrance of the church; hands in his pockets while whistling a jaunty tune that bounced off the high ceilings and filled the sacred space. He stared at the open doors for some time after the psych major had left; anger surging through him as he recalled the conversation that had just taken place. Opening his hands, the priest winced at the pain he had inflicted upon himself in an effort restrain the urge to choke the life out of the insolent shit of a person.

Not knowing what else to do, Spears dropped to his knees and clasped the bloodied hands together; steepling the fingers as he gazed up at a large wooden cross hanging high. He couldn't let Ciel come to fear the church, if that occurred, there was no telling what might happen to him. The student needed them as much as they needed him; if not more so. Humanity did not stand a chance if something happened to Ciel.

Who was this Sebastian Michaelis? He was not a good person, that much had been made obvious to the clergyman this afternoon. So what sort of appeal did he hold for Ciel? Spears had checked into Ronald's research about the psych major and everything had been as reported; Sebastian had lost his parents in a car accident and was in and out of orphanages and the state system until he became an adult. However, the pitiful circumstances of his childhood did not account for the dark aura emanating from within; no, that was something else entirely. Spears had mulled over the idea of possession, but Sebastian didn't exhibit any of the usual signs of being controlled by a demon. If anything, the young man was more than confident in own his abilities and choices; not someone else's.

He groaned in frustration at being so helpless. The only thing the church could do was continue to monitor Ciel and attempt to be ready for when his legacy came to pass. Spears shook his head as he realized that the only solution to this problem was for the student to evolve earlier than anticipated, at least then he would be safe from predators like this Sebastian. So, the priest bowed his head and proceeded to do something he never thought he would; he prayed to God that Ciel would transition safely and sooner than foretold.

* * *

 _**Author's Notes:** _ _Sebastian is so damn bad! Making Spears out into a pedo when he's nothing, but sexually repressed priest with hot little things like Ciel and Alois walking around all day long. LOL I can promise you this though, there will be no Ciel x Spears pairing in this story. Nope, ain't gonna happen, boys and girls._

_And can I get a show of hands at how damn adorable Alois is here? Eating his Nilla Wafers in bed and dancing after having just had sex with Claude. That's why he's my boy and that is why I love him. :P_

_Anyhow, enjoy and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

The Harvest Festival at St. Victoria's University was the largest generator of revenue for charities in the small town. Every year when finals were over, the campus's athletics' field became a veritable carnival of games, food and purveyors selling local goods like pies and jellies. All the money earned was distributed to various homeless shelters and nonprofits to assist the community in making sure that everyone had somewhere warm to spend the long winter nights that seemed to be approaching sooner this year than ever before. In fact, the opening night of the four day event had been forecasted to see the first few snowflakes of the season.

The students especially looked forward to the festival, having finished their studies and wanting to blow off some steam by hanging with their comrades on what normally would have been time taken up studying. Ciel and Alois were no exception, especially since the blonde had managed to not fail calculus by the skin of his teeth and now planned to make up for lost time at the fair.

With an obscene amount of asking, begging and then outright groveling, he had managed to get Ciel to agree to a double-date with him and Claude. The business major had finally agreed to go along with the outing with the condition that under no circumstances was he to be witness to any make out sessions between the two. Alois had 'crossed his heart and hoped to die' before pouncing excitedly upon his best friend and assuring him that they were going to have the best time ever.

Now, as Ciel gazed up at the tiny white flurries that floated gently from the night sky, he had to agree him. A large warm hand enveloped his own and he turned to see a smiling Sebastian pulling him along towards the entrance of the festival. He grinned and tugged the black pea coat tighter around his slim figure, wondering for a moment how his boyfriend managed to stay warm in the same leather jacket he wore almost every day.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled across the crowd, making the pair snap their heads in the direction of the sound. "Over here!" Alois cried, waving his hand like a maniac in the air near the funnel cake stand. It was just like the drama student to find the greasiest, most unhealthy thing to eat, but Ciel couldn't deny the craving in his stomach as the scent of fresh, fried dough filled his nose.

Walking over, he immediately grabbed the last piece of powdered sugar cake and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmm, good." Ciel mumbled as he munched happily on Alois's snack. "I tell you, nothing is better than funnel cake at a fair." He appraised licking his fingers. "Did you get any soda? I am parched." The blonde shook his head and giggled, reaching into his jacket pocket to produce a small metal flask.

"Here, have some of this." He instructed, handing the steel to his friend. Ciel eyed the container doubtfully, he and Alois both knowing that he didn't handle liquor well. Unscrewing the cap, he lifted it to his nose to have a sniff. "It's apple moonshine." The blonde explained when blue eyes grew wide with confusion at the aroma of cinnamon and nutmeg that emanated from the container. "Go on, have some." Ciel shook his head and handed it back.

"No thanks. I don't drink, you know that." Alosi pouted, but sighed reluctantly as he started to place it back into his jacket. Long fingers reached out and snatched it away, leaving all three of them to stare at who had shown up all of a sudden.

"You really are quite the little saint, aren't you?" Claude critiqued of Ciel. Alois instantly snuggled up next to the man, making himself at home in the strong arm that draped itself across the slim shoulders. "No alcohol, no sex," he counted off, Ciel's brow furrowing in annoyance. Gold locked with cobalt as Claude took a swig of the liquor, smacking his lips afterwards with approval. "You don't know what you are missing." He teased.

"You really are insufferable at times, Claude." Sebastian commented, squeezing his boyfriend's hand to keep him from arguing with his roommate. The flask was pointed his way, but he declined with a wave of his hand. "I don't like sickly sweet things." Earning a shrug in response, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "My palate requires a more complex array of flavors to satisfy it." He smirked.

"Snob." Claude snorted, rolling his eyes and putting the alcohol away in his own pocket. Grabbing ahold of Alois's hand, "Come. Let's play some games." He smiled, making the young man bounce up and down happily. "I'll even win you a teddy bear." Claude pronounced, turning on his heel to walk hand in hand towards the ski ball stands.

The quartet visited booth after booth playing a variety of games and winning tickets. Alois clapped enthusiastically when Claude managed to burst every single balloon with darts and earning a slew of tickets. Not to be shown up, Sebastian dominated at the following game of milk can and making his boyfriend smile smugly at the small victory. Carnival games may be inconsequential in the real world, but he wasn't about to lose to Claude in anything.

The night wore on as they milled through the crowds; the flurries starting to stick on the ground as the air grew colder. A flash of blonde hair and high pitched giggled caught Ciel's attention at one point and he happened to see Elizabeth over by a concession stand in possession of some pink cotton candy. Next to her stood Dagger, whispering something in her ear that obviously amused the girl greatly. Ciel smiled with relief in seeing the two getting along so well and it made him feel a tiny bit less guilty from having used Lizzie as collateral in the first place.

After what seemed like hours of meandering, they finally stopped to rest under a tented area with picnic tables and heat lamps. Small lights were strung about the awning, giving the space a cozy and inviting feeling. Alois scampered off to talk to some of his drama classmates over by the fish bowl toss and Sebastian was standing in line to get the students something to eat. That left Ciel and Claude alone at a picnic table, much to the young man's distaste; however, he was tired from all the walking around and his stomach growled for something solid.

Huffing, he plopped down onto the hard wooden bench opposite the math major who was staring at him over folded hands. Golden eyes watched as the young man squirmed a bit to find a suitable spot on the rather uncomfortable seat. Ciel could feel himself being studied like some sort of animal and he sighed in annoyance.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." He muttered finally, shooting the man a dark glare. Claude hummed at the suggestion, the action only making Ciel even more irritated. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?" He growled.

"I was just wondering," Claude began thoughtfully, "what it is that you exactly intend to do about Sebastian." An eyebrow arched while Ciel gave him a confused look. "What I mean is, how do you plan to keep him interested if you're not having sex with him?" He explained plainly, a heavy blush spreading over the small cheeks at the inquiry.

"It's, I mean, we," Ciel fumbled, anger and insecurity fighting for supremacy in his mind to gather a response. He was angry because this was none of Claude's damn business and insecure because he had been wondering the same thing himself. "We're not like that." He decided on as an appropriate answer. "Sebastian and I have something deeper than just the physical." Claude smirked at him, the expression infuriating the student. "What?"

"You really are a naïve little thing." He cooed condescendingly, "For you to think that he is just interested in your personality." Claude chuckled lowly, the sound making Ciel clench his jaw. "Holding hands and heavy petting will only satisfy him for so long. Sebastian has had more than his fair share of experience; I suggest you rise to the occasion." Reaching into his pocket, the metal flask was pulled from its purchase and set at the midpoint between them. He nodded towards the container. "Here, this might help."

Ciel gaped silently, his mouth opening and closing without a sound as he tried to come up with some sort of scathing remark. However, deep down, Claude's statements had touched a nerve and now the young man sat there feeling incredibly vulnerable. Ciel wanted to give Sebastian what he needed, but he just wasn't there yet and he feared that eventually the graduate would grow unsatisfied with the level of their intimacy and start looking for it elsewhere. Caught in a struggle between what he wanted and going against his virtues, Ciel broke down and reached for the flask.

Unscrewing the cap he closed his eyes and lifted it to his lips. With loud gulps he swallowed the burning liquid, gagging a little as he almost emptied the container. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, Ciel stood up from the table and tossed the flask back to Claude. "I'm going for a walk." He informed quietly before turning to leave the picnic area. Stopping for a second to glare over his shoulder, "I really don't like you and I can't fathom why Alois does." He shot back to Claude, earning an amused smile at the comment.

Ciel wandered aimlessly through the fair, his mind becoming a little cloudy from having imbibed the strong alcohol on an empty stomach. All he wanted at the moment was some space; somewhere quiet where he could be alone with his thoughts and quell the anxiety that was eating him up from inside. He stumbled forward, into the beginning of the woods, not paying much attention as to where he was going.

The further he trudged the quieter the surroundings became and in no time at all, the music and voices of the festival had vanished and Ciel was enveloped in the peace he had sought so desperately. However, as minutes ticked by, the student realized that he had no clue where he was and blue eyes frantically searched around for some sort of pathway back to civilization. Ciel cursed himself for being so foolish as to wander off into the forest alone on such a dark cold night. Thinking of the frigid temperature caused him to shiver and pull his coat tighter around his body.

His attention suddenly landed on an area to his left, the shading of the trees lighter than anywhere else. Ciel grinned, knowing that there probably was a break in the tree line there which meant he could find his way out and back to campus. He hummed as he made his way over, pushing intrusive branches and ferns aside before stepping out into the moonlight.

Ciel stopped and stared at the large grassy opening; small flurries coming down as the moon bathed the circular space in a bluish glow. No, it wasn't an edge to the forest, but some sort of opening devoid of anything, but grass and some rocks. He whined quietly as he strode to the epicenter, bending over to pick up a smooth white stone and roll it around in his hand. Ciel was so engrossed in the object that the sharp sound a twig snapping startled him.

Staring into the trees, he strained his ears, listening for any more noises that would indicate he wasn't alone. Silence followed and Ciel relaxed a little; it was one thing to be lost and alone, but something else entirely to be out here with a complete stranger lurking around. His brain quickly reminded him that going off into the woods at night by himself when there was some maniac targeting university students on the loose was not the smartest thing to do. Shaking away that terrifying thought, Ciel chastised himself for being so jumpy. The sound he had heard was probably a squirrel or bunny hopping around looking for some food.

Despite all the logical justifications, blue eyes widened with fear as a shadowy figure began to emerge from the darkness and it became apparent to Ciel that he was certainly not alone anymore.

* * *

"Drocell is such a goob sometimes." Alois commented while yawning and plopping down on the bench opposite of Claude. Placing an elbow on the table and propping a chin on his hand; he thought out loud. "Although, he does do the best stage makeup. I can never seem to get my eyeliner that good when I do it myself." Glancing at his boyfriend, he shook the musing away. "I'm hungry. Where is Sebastian with the food?" Claude smirked at the short attention span.

"I'm sure he's coming." Golden eyes burned into aquamarine and he leaned in to whisper. "But I could definitely go for a little snack myself before he gets here." Claude purred seductively while licking his lips. Alois's pulse began to race at the deep bedroom eyes fixated on him; however, his stomach growled and all arousal left his body in favor of food.

"Na-uh." He shot down, shaking his blonde locks. "Not until I eat something." Claude sat back sighing in disappointment while Alois reached for the flask. He frowned at the light weight and shook the metal only to hear that is was almost empty. "Hey! What gives? Who drank all this?" The student arched an accusatory brow at his boyfriend.

"Ciel." Claude answered curtly, watching Alois's mouth drop open in shock. "I am telling you, he drank the majority of it and then stated that he was going for a walk." The blonde continued to gape at him; not making a sound until the silence began to annoy the graduate. "What?"

"It's just, um, Ciel doesn't do very well with booze." He replied, still trying to grasp that his friend who normally turned down alcohol felt the need to suddenly start up drinking. "I mean, he's a lightweight when it comes to his tolerance." Alois chewed on the inside of his cheek apprehensively; not liking the idea of Ciel wondering around tipsy by himself. "Did he say where he was going?" Claude shook his head.

"No, I have no clue where Ciel went." He responded nonchalantly, making it obvious that the student's whereabouts was not his top priority.

"What do you mean you don't know where Ciel went?" Claude and Alois turned their heads to see Sebastian at the edge of the table, a tray full of food and sodas in his hands. Crimson eyes narrowed angrily at his roommate. "Claude, where is Ciel?" He demanded, placing the tray down as he leaned forward. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Claude offered vaguely, smirking at the low growl that emitted from Sebastian's throat at the answer.

"Coming from you that could mean practically anything." He snorted, standing up to look around the crowded area. "Which way did he go and how long has he been gone?" Sebastian asked, turning to glare at Claude when no reply came. "Claude?" Golden eyes rolled up to meet blazing garnet. "I said, which way did he go?"

"Over there." He sighed, pointing out of the tent. "And that was about 30 minutes ago." Claude informed, not bothering to get up and help. Sebastian grunted and started walking in the designated direction; mumbling something about 'I will deal with you later' as he disappeared into the crowds.

Claude leaned back and chuckled darkly; he loved fucking with his superior like this. Anything that he could do to make Sebastian's life a little more difficult was worth any sort of punishment his commander would deal out. A small vicious smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he wondered idly what Hannah had planned. Even though he hadn't had any involvement in her plot, he still would like to see the outcome of the events.

"No, sit back down." He ordered, pointing towards the floor as Alois paused in midair of standing. "I don't need you going out and getting lost running around looking for Ciel." Claude explained seriously, the stern look on his face making the student flop onto the bench again. A disgruntled huffed slipped past the blonde's lips and he pouted.

"I think we should help Sebastian look for him." Alois argued, arms crossing over his chest defiantly. It didn't seem right that he just sat here while his best friend was out there somewhere. Frightened blue eyes glanced up at Claude. "What if he's lost or hurt or something? We can't just sit here and do nothing." The graduate reached over the table, taking the two small hands in his own and caressing the backs with his thumbs.

"Alois, we don't know if Ciel is lost." Claude soothed, gauging the doubtful reaction. "For all we know he is just wandering around the festival and Sebastian has found him already." Alois nodded slowly as the logic of his boyfriend's words began to sink in. "Let those two have some time together." Capturing the young man's gaze, he grinned. "Besides, if they are preoccupied that gives us some time to ourselves to do other things." Claude cooed, making the blonde blush at the sultry tone.

Alois gave a reluctant sigh, not being able to argue with Claude's statements. Ciel was probably not lost and getting involved in looking for him would be bothersome to Sebastian; however, there as something amiss in the situation. Alois mulled it over and came to the conclusion that since Ciel wasn't exactly fond of Claude he had decided to take a walk instead of hanging out with him alone. His friend's irritation with his boyfriend also explained why the normal alcohol avoiding student had graciously drank most of Alois's hard liquor. A little bit of sadness tugged at his heart knowing that his plan to get Claude and Ciel more acquainted on friendly terms had failed.

Resolving himself to the fact that the graduate and student might never get long, he reached over to the tray to grab an onion ring. Alois nibbled hesitantly on the fried food, his appetite seeming to have disappeared all of a sudden as heavy thoughts descended upon him. Forcing another bite, he tried to think about more pleasant things, like what he and Claude would do together once they were back in the privacy of his dorm room.

* * *

Ciel sucked in a quick breath as the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the stream of moonlight. The young man standing before him looked to be about his age with short plum colored hair and vibrant red eyes, the face blank of any sort of expression. Ciel wondered if maybe he was student at the university and possibly had gotten lost in the woods like him. Being the optimistic person he was, he smiled kindly only to have the gesture ignored with the same vacant stare.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak when a movement to his left caused him to turn, jaw dropping as another person appeared from the trees. The youth resembled the first young man so strongly that he would have sworn they were identical twins if it wasn't for the placement of the bangs on their foreheads. Glancing back to the person a few feet in front of him a snapping sound to his right caused Ciel to whirl his head over in that direction.

His eyes widened in disbelief as a third person emerged from the brush, calmly standing there and staring at him. Ciel shook blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but in the end the truth remained that the newcomer looked exactly the same as the other two; again, except for how the purple bangs hung. He glanced around the trio quickly, assessing the fact that he was surrounded on three sides as they stood equidistant apart.

Slowly the horrible reality trickled into his mind; they weren't lost like him. They all seemed to be perfectly comfortable where they stood, as if they had done this sort of thing before. No, they knew what they were doing when they had approached him from all sides and surrounded him; they were hunting. Ciel swallowed hard, frantically searching his brain for a way out of the situation. He could try and make a break for it, but what good did that do if he didn't know which direction to run? Fighting was pretty much out of the question, since he might be able to take down one of the young men, but if they decided to jump on him all at once there was no hope whatsoever. Nervously, Ciel nibbled on his lower lip knowing the only thing left to do was to try and reason with the three.

"Hey, I don't know what you guys want, but I really don't have anything of value on me." He managed to get out in a relatively calm voice. Ciel paused for a reaction to his information; glancing around from one person to the next. After a minute, he started again. "You see there is no reason to-"

"We have a reason," The first youth interrupted in a dull tone.

"Yes, an order," Ciel's head snapped to the left as the second one continued.

"And we follow our orders." The third man finished, Ciel's neck twisting so hard to look at him it hurt.

"Orders?" He snapped, anger beginning to build in his chest. "What hell are you talking about?" Ciel faced the first young man, aiming his questions at him in particular. "Are you telling me that someone actually sent you out here to mug or beat up people?" A small fist clenched at his side at the thought that there was some sort of ring leader sending out a gang of thugs to pick on unsuspecting individuals.

"Not people," Number one informed.

"Not mug," The second offered.

"Just one." The final youth explained dully.

"One?" Ciel cried with incredulity, shaking his head at the insanity of the scenario. The ridiculousness of this all would have been hilarious if the student didn't feel his own safety was on the line at the moment. "And what are you supposed to do when you find this 'one'?" He scoffed, making air quotes to emphasize the last word.

Three heads cocked to the right in unison; each one's expression equally blank of emotion as they answered all at the same time. "Kill him."

Ciel's jaw dropped as they each took a step towards him; the trio closing the distance between him and them all on three sides. Frightened blue eyes darted around until he noticed the first one reach behind him to pull something tucked into his belt. A flash of light hit the object's metal as it was swung around, the circular sharp edge pointing at the height of Ciel's neck.

This is it; he was going to die. There was no way out; nowhere to run. The only thing left to do was to stand here and hope that the blows would be quick and painless as possible. Ciel mumbled a quick prayer to God; thanking his lord for letting him have this much time on this earth and asking for forgiveness of all his sins. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, steeling his body for what was inevitably about to come next.

"CIEL!" The air released itself in a rush, the attackers freezing as he looked back over his shoulder at the sound of his name.

Through the thick woods bolted a figure into the circle, forcefully knocking aside one of the triplets as he slammed directly into the student. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him close and Ciel felt his lashes dampen with happy tears as he returned the embrace just as fiercely.

"Sebastian." He breathed, pressing himself as hard as possible into the firm chest. He shivered as the graduate nuzzled his neck, placing quick kisses along his jaw before stepping back to take a good look at him. "You, you're here." Ciel exhaled and earning a small smile in return.

The meaning of his words suddenly struck him and the student realized that by his boyfriend being here, he was in terrible danger. Now, instead of only killing him, this group of delinquents would kill Sebastian too. Before Ciel could speak a word of warning, he was cut off.

"Ciel." Sebastian said firmly, a solid grip on each of the slender arms. "Ciel, you need to run." He explained seriously. "Run and don't look back. Don't stop until you get to the campus." Ciel shook his head fervently in dispute.

"No! I'm not; I'm not leaving you here!" He shouted back, blue eyes pleading for him to listen. "They're going to kill you!" Ciel argued desperately, tears now freely dripping over his cheeks. "I can't, I-I won't . . ." The words faded away as long fingertips gently held the small chin, forcing the student to stare directly into the calm ruby orbs. Reaching up, Sebastian carefully wiped away the wet streaks with his other hand; appreciating the luxurious feel of the soft skin of the young man's face.

"RUN!" Sebastian ordered, Ciel's head jerking up from being face first on the ground

He didn't know how he had gotten there; it had all happened so fast. One second he was being held close in Sebastian's arms and the next he was spun around and swung over to the edge of the circle. Ciel had grunted as his body had made impact with the hard, cold earth; his arms taking most of the momentum followed by his hips and finally his legs. He rolled a few feet as rocks scraped over his hands until he came to a stop on his side.

Ciel blinked at the site of Sebastian growling at him, a hand clutching the side of his waist as something red began to seep from under his fingers. Behind the graduate stood the triplets; their eyes focused and intent on their victim, the cyclical blade now covered stained with Sebastian's blood.

"Didn't you hear me? Run!" He snarled venomously before swinging around, his fist making contact with the closest deviant to him. One went down as another pounced directly onto the man's back, pinning Sebastian to the ground.

Ciel scrambled hurriedly away from the fight; almost falling several times until he managed to make it up onto his feet. Without looking back he burst into the thick forest, running blindly through the trees as fast as he could possibly go.

Shadows streaked by as Ciel sped through the darkness. His lungs screamed for more air as his heart pumped furiously to keep the burning muscles filled with oxygenated blood. Branches whipped against his face as roots jutted up from below trying to snag his trampling feet. But Ciel couldn't care about that and kept running; even when he stepped wrong at one point and practically twisted his ankle, he pushed forward. Sebastian had told him to run; to find safety. Sebastian had found him and protected him.

Ciel stopped abruptly, leaning against a tree and taking frantic lungfuls of air. Sebastian had stayed behind and would most likely be dead. The thought sickened him and amidst his body shaking from exertion, Ciel bent over and vomited the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor. He gagged as the only thing to come out was a brown liquid; the obvious remnants of Alois's booze. Standing, he stared up at the sky, trying to find the moon in the awning of leaves.

How could he do this? Leave Sebastian in an unfair fight; three against one hardly puts the odds in his favor. And for what? So Ciel could run around in the woods getting even more lost than he already was? Probably end up dying anyways from hypothermia or getting eaten by a bear? Hissing his disapproval at his own actions, he turned around and sprinted back the way he came. If he hurried, he might be able to help save Sebastian. The tiny bit of hope gave Ciel renewed energy and he raced through the trees even faster in the direction of certain danger.

In an instant, he tumbled out of the darkness, the bright moonlight accosting his eyes as he had reached the circle once again. Temporarily blinded by the illumination of the area, Ciel listened hard for the signs of a struggle, but there was nothing; just silence. Finally, he could see again and he focused onto the center of the empty space. On a pile of white stones was a spattering of dark blotches and his stomach dropped when he realized it blood. His mind spun out of control with a flurry of questions.

Where were they? Where's Sebastian? Whose blood is it? Is it Sebastian's blood? Is he dead? Or did he manage to escape the attackers? If so, then is he in the woods? What if he's lying hurt and bleeding out there? But what if he lost? Where are the killers now? Were they coming back here? Coming back for him?

Ciel began to hyperventilate and he bent over clutching his chest as he tried to calm down. He needed to think; needed to be able to process things logically and rationally before everything flew out of his control. A sharp pain tore through his shoulders and he dropped to his knees; hissing through grit teeth.

"No, not now." Ciel moaned, feeling the heat begin to burn through his back. It had been weeks since he had been a victim to the incredibly painful muscle spasms. However, now had to be the absolute worst time to be incapacitated by the mind numbing pain they produced. Desperate, he threw his head back and screamed at the moon. "Please! Please, Lord! Not now!"

Ciel couldn't stay here hunched over and vulnerable; a defenseless little lamb ripe for the taken. He had to go find Sebastian and help the man who had possibly given his life to protect him. Ciel quietly mumbled the Lord's Prayer over and over; the words so familiar he could have recited them in his sleep. Miraculously, the searing pain started to ebb away instead of escalating which was the norm and soon the student sighed with relief when the last vestiges of discomfort disappeared from his body.

Giving a Sign of the Cross, Ciel stood up and brushed off his knees. A noise from behind had his head jerking up, muscles tensing with adrenaline. Disregarding the terror that was creeping up, Ciel glanced over his shoulder; eyes growing wide at what he saw.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Who or what is behind Ciel? It's not Publisher's Clearing House, I can tell you that much. Is Sebastian alive? And what the hell is going to happen to sweet little Ciel out there all alone in the woods? Till next week. LOL_

_As for Alois having a flask of apple pie moonshine; yes, that really does exist and yes, it really does taste like apple pie. You can buy it in liquor stores or do it the down and dirty way and find someone who makes it. (I am not condoning illegal activities, just letting you know your options)._

_OK, so this is part where I ask for feedback. I want to know what you all think about the action sequence that took place in this chapter. I already know how you feel about the smut (more of that to come later), so let me know how I'm doing on the other aspects of this story._

_Let me know you love me by giving me your reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in relief, turning to wrap his arms around the man's waist. He pressed their bodies close in a frantic need to prove that his boyfriend was actually there instead of just hallucinating his existence. "I-I thought you were . . ." Ciel couldn't say the words his mind created. Releasing the fervent grip, he looked up to take in the state of the man.

Garnet eyes danced with amusement and a small smirk played on Sebastian's lips in spite of dark smudges across his cheek and chin. The usually messy ebony bangs were even more disheveled and there were stains on the black leather jacket that would probably never come out. Ciel eyed the dirt on the pale skin, wondering if it was soil or blood.

Blood! The word rang loud and clear through the student's thoughts as he remembered the splatters on the stones only a few feet away. Ciel hurriedly pushed himself off Sebastian; hands and eyes frantically searching all over the larger body for some sort of injury. A memory flashed in his mind of the graduate holding his side; sanguine liquid seeping from between the long fingers while he was tumbled to the ground.

"Oh God! You're bleeding!" Ciel exclaimed, his attention immediately focusing on the same spot as the recollection. Gingerly, he reached out the touch the crimson soaked fabric, the pressure making Sebastian grunt in discomfort. "Ah, oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you more." He apologized quickly, recoiling from the wound.

"I'm fine." Sebastian reassured, smiling at the concern Ciel was exhibiting. Using the hand that was not currently holding his waist, he placed the palm on the side of the slate head, stroking the hair softly. "It's not that bad actually; just looks that way." Ciel narrowed his eyes skeptically and pursed his lips in disapproval. The sight made Sebastian chuckle, an action he regretted as it pulled on the gash in his midsection.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Ciel instructed, sliding himself to the uninjured side of the graduate and placing an arm just under his shoulders. Sebastian leaned some of his weight into the smaller body, letting his boyfriend help support him as they walked towards the edge of the circle. "You might need stitches or something."

Sebastian shook his head as they entered the darkness of the woods. "No, I don't need a doctor." He argued. "It really isn't as severe as it looks. Just get me back to the dorm." Ciel frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian quickly added, "If we can't control the bleeding in my room then I will let you take me to the emergency room, ok?" The student grumbled in reluctant agreement as the continued to slowly make their way back to the civilization of the university.

* * *

"Gahh, that frigging burns!" Sebastian hissed as rubbing alcohol was swabbed over the cut with a clean cotton ball. He watched curiously while Ciel mumbled a quiet apology before placing some sterile gauze and tape over the injury. The graduate smirked at the way his boyfriend's brow knitted together in concentration as he finished bandaging him up in the Sebastian's dorm room.

They had made it back to campus and the graduate dorms just as the flurries had thickened into a light snowfall. Once inside, Sebastian had peeled off his jacket and shirt before plopping onto the bed and leaning back on his elbows. Ciel went about asking where the first aid kit was; all the while trying not to stare at the enticing display that was his shirtless boyfriend only a few feet away.

Finding the elusive medical supplies in the bathroom cabinet, the student sauntered back and positioned himself next to Sebastian on the mattress; knees tucked neatly under him so he could hover easily over the laceration. Ciel frowned at the 5 inch horizontal line that had perforated the skin of the torso and he started by wiping away the smears of dried blood that stained the surrounding skin.

"Huh, what do you know?" He murmured to himself as his cleansing revealed the accosted derma was no longer bleeding. Ciel leaned in to get a closer look and was amazed to find that the wound in fact was no longer leaking Sebastian's life fluids; the area having already clotted. "I would have sworn this was much, much deeper." He stated, a little annoyed he had been wrong.

"I told you it would be fine." Sebastian teased as the final adhesive tape was put into place. Chuckling while Ciel placed the kit on the night stand, "Besides, you make an adorable nurse." Bright red covered the young man's cheeks at the comment and he snorted a little to dispel his embarrassment. Placing the contents back into the small kit, Ciel settled back on his heels to gaze in Sebastian's face.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Plump lips pursed together in a thin line at the mischievous grin his boyfriend flashed him. "Really? You're not going to tell me how you managed to get away from three thugs in the woods; one with a pretty large knife thingee, if I remember correctly." Ciel arched a skeptical eyebrow his way. "And with a large wound in your stomach, no less." He pointed at the bandage and waited for an answer.

"Well, if you must know." Sebastian began reluctantly. "I lured them in by letting them think I was a weak injured animal and when the opportune moment arose I fought back." He ended matter of factly. Ciel rolled his hand at the man, indicating he needed more of an explanation. Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through the dark bangs. "You want details? Fine, I will give you details."

"I started by breaking the one with the scythe's wrist. Once the bone snapped, he released the weapon." He stated calmly as if he were giving instructions on how to use the washing machine. "Next, I tripped the second one by shattering his ankle with the heel of my boot. As he fell backwards I reached over and tore that useless appendage from its joint and flung it somewhere into the woods." Ciel's jaw dropped in shock as he continued. "The third idiot might have been a bit smarter than the rest, since he actually tried to choke me." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the memory before meeting the student's frightened gaze again. "Well, let me just say that he is going to have a pretty hard time clapping with only one arm now." He chuckled darkly, watching as Ciel gaped in shock. "What?"

"You, I mean, that you . . ." He stuttered, his mind not being able to grasp what he had just heard. There was no way Sebastian could have done something like that. Ciel stared at his boyfriend with wide disbelieving eyes. "That's just not humanly possible."

"Of course it's not!" Sebastian laughed, holding his side while the young man's face fell. "Honestly, Ciel, you think a normal graduate student could take out three guys all by himself?" He laughed harder while blue orbs narrowed at the joke, not approving of being the at the expense of someone else's amusement. Sebastian calmed down some and smiled. "Really, I just punched the head guy and when he went down the other two went running away like scared little girls. But at least I got this cool battle scar to show for it." He hummed, both of them glancing to his marred midsection.

Ciel stared at the bandages, guilt washing over him just by looking at them. The reason Sebastian had any wound at all was because of him. He was to blame for the graduate having to fight in the first place and the young man averted his eyes as he berated himself inwardly for everything that had happened this evening.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled quietly, shoulders slumping as he sighed. "If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be hurt right now." Ciel glanced up at the inquisitive look on Sebastian's face. "Tomorrow I'm going to file a report with campus security." He stated firmly. "So that those three can be apprehended and nothing like this happens to anyone else. I won't let innocent people become victims to something like that." Sebastian cocked his head to the side and studied the determined expression on the young man's face.

"You truly are stubborn when it comes to doing what's right, aren't you?" He observed; more to himself than Ciel. Sitting up, Sebastian leaned in to study him a little closer; eyes narrowing a bit as he mulled things over in his mind. "Really very stubborn." He murmured, Ciel confused as to why he was being visually dissected at the moment. "Tell me something. Why did you come back for me?"

"What?" He breathed, not sure why this was being asked. "Isn't it obvious? This is all my fault." Blue searched red for comprehension of his statement. When none was found he kept going. "And I wasn't going to let something dreadful happen to you because of me. Not that I helped much." Ciel mumbled and Sebastian shook his head negatively.

"I told you to run." He asserted firmly. "You were put in the position to battle those miscreants and would most likely have gotten yourself killed if had stayed." Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but shut it as a long finger waved in his face. "Ah-ah, let me finish." Sebastian enforced. "Any normal person would have just kept on running until they reached a safe destination, but you turned right back around and came barreling towards the danger you had just left." An eyebrow rose curiously. "Tell me what possessed you to do such a thing."

Ciel glanced down to the comforter and nibbled nervously on his lower lip. Why had he done that? Sebastian was right after all; any sane individual would have taken their own well-being into consideration and not stopped running until they had found safety. However, just the thought that something horrible might happen to Sebastian and Ciel had pushed aside all his fear and self-preservation instincts. It really didn't make any sense.

There was an obvious answer though; one that he had been avoiding admitting to himself. Ciel let out a heavy sigh when he realized that there was no more reason to deny the truth. If anything his actions in the woods tonight had just fully cemented the feelings the young man harbored deep in his chest. It was time that he voiced them before this chance passed him by and the opportunity never came again.

"Do you know what I thought about while I ran, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired delicately, looking up to catch the crimson orbs with confident blue spheres. "I thought about a million things like 'why this was happening to me' or 'where am I going', but the funny this was that I wasn't really concerned about my welfare." He laughed lightly at the ridiculousness of his priorities. "The thing that really frightened me was the idea that something awful would happen to you." Small cheeks pinkened at the statement and Ciel glanced away again.

"All my life I have wanted to feel passion for another person." He explained, picking at the bedspread aimlessly. "After my parents died, I started seeing Father Spears for counseling and he diagnosed me as being 'emotionally stunted'. A side effect from losing them so tragically, but I disagree." Ciel looked up again to see fascinated red watching him intently. "I just hadn't found that particular person yet. The one that could make my entire soul ache with desire and my heart sing." He licked his lips nervously. "Until now."

Leaning in, Ciel took a deep breath as he continued to hold the intense gaze until their faces were only mere inches apart. He could smell the spicy scent that emanated from Sebastian's skin and he swallowed hard to build up the courage needed for what he was about to attempt next. Carefully, Ciel tilted his head to the side and slowly placed a light kiss onto the plump mouth. It was a brief contact, but the intimacy of the act spoke volumes of his emotions towards the man.

"I almost lost you tonight." He whispered against the soft lips. "I don't ever want to experience that feeling again. I want to know all of you; your mind, body and soul, Sebastian." The graduate sucked in a quick breath at the statement. "So please, let me know you tonight and in return I will give you the one thing that has always been yours even before I knew you existed." Ciel breathed, eyes sliding shut as he closed the distance once more. "Me."

Their lips met and Sebastian reciprocated gently; a hand reaching up to twirl long fingers through the soft slate locks. He breathed in deeply, the sweet scent of the young man filling his senses and urging more heat into the kiss. Ciel moaned softly, bringing his hands to rest on the firm chest and allowing Sebastian to dominate their connection. Lips parted and tongues joined in a playful dance that coaxed heavy breaths and light moans from the two.

Ciel's back hit the comforter and he gripped Sebastian's shoulders as the graduate pressed him down. He whined loudly when the plump lips left his in favor of sucking down his throat; the moist pink muscle licking in tandem as large hands roamed freely over the annoying fabric that covered the lithe body beneath.

"Sebastian." Ciel gasped, stomach tensing as fingertips graze the exposed skin between the hem of his shirt and jeans. "T-that tickles!" He panted just as long hard suck was given at the hollow below his ear. "Ahhh, yes!" Ciel mewled and arched his body up against the large form over him.

Clothing slipped away and every patch of newly exposed skin was met with Sebastian's eager lips, teeth and tongue. Ciel moaned and whimpered at every kiss and caress, his body coming to life with sensations he never dreamed possible. Finally, when the last item of fabric was discarded, Sebastian placed himself between the milky thighs and breathed heavy and hot over the leaking erection.

"Sebastian. Oh God! Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, eyes screwing tightly shut as a warm mouth enclosed over the tip of his penis. Small fingers flew down to tangle themselves into the soft black hair as the moist heat suckled gently his most sensitive part. "So-ah, good." He panted as Sebastian bobbed his head down further, taking into more of the rigid length.

Ciel mumbled words of praise to the talented tongue that twirled around him and the way the soft lips applied just the right amount of pressure as Sebastian sucked him off. Slender hips pushed up to meet the downward bobs, the muscles in his rump tensing with each thrust. Sebastian hummed lightly as he deep throated the cock, making Ciel let out a high pitched whine and pulling hard on his lover's scalp.

"Oh-ahhh, nmmmm, that." He breathed, desperately jerking his lower half up to feel the back of the narrow throat wrap around him again. "Please, again." Ciel begged, the tension building quickly in his lower belly and awaiting its release. Not used to such stimulation, what little stamina he had was wearing thin and he whined loudly as his member throbbed in Sebastian's mouth as he took him deep again. "I c-can't . . . I'm com-ahhhhh!"

A low chuckle at the frantic cry was Ciel's undoing and the hot sticky pleasure spilled into the graduate's throat. Sebastian swallowed slowly, taking his time to milk the member and prolong the ecstasy his partner was experiencing. The tasted he savored; salty and bitter with a hint of sweetness, the likes of which he had never encountered before now. When it finally went soft, he finished thoroughly cleaning the limp flesh with his tongue before climbing over the still panting body of the young man.

Ciel shivered as his over-sensitized length was brushed up against the rough fabric of Sebastian's jeans, but happily accepted the warmth the larger form provided him. Red eyes scanned ravenously over his partner, admiring the sheen of sweat that gave a slight luminescence to the normally fair skin. A heavy blush persisted on the swell of the round cheeks as freshly bitten lips were licked between quick breaths. Slate bangs matted to his forehead from perspiration and eyelids remained closed as he basked in the sensations of his orgasm.

Arms flanking the small shoulders, Sebastian smirked as his face hovered over Ciel's, waiting for him to realize he was there. Slowly, the dark lashes parted to reveal blue spheres clouded with lust and desire. Smiling, he leaned down to touch the tips of the noses together playfully.

"You taste divine." Sebastian whispered, nuzzling the pink cheek with his own. "Care to try some?" He baited, earning a slow nod of acceptance before pressing a kiss to the awaiting mouth.

Ciel's head tilted back as he allowed Sebastian to take hold of his lips once again; his tongue hot and heavy as is entered the warm space, rolling gently and coaxing its companion to dance. The young man grimaced a little at the flavor coating his palate, but decided to concentrate on the spicy taste that was Sebastian instead. The two essences blended into something new; an indescribable pairing that had Ciel dropping his jaw to receive more the intoxicating mixture.

Sebastian released his claim with a low pop, licking the wetness from the pink mouth and humming with approval at the taste. Ciel lifted his head up, hands pulling at the slender neck in an attempt to kiss him again. The older man chuckled at the demanding behavior and gave a light peck in response.

Reaching to the nightstand, Sebastian pulled something from the drawer before sitting back on his heels. Ciel eyed the small tube procured with a red lid, the clear liquid contents being poured into a large hand. Instantly, a sweet smell filled the air and the student frowned at recognizing the scent.

"Strawberry, really?" He asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow as the cylinder's top was snapped shut and placed to the side. "You really have strawberry lube?" Sebastian smirked at the astonished expression being shot his way, liberally spreading the solution over one of his hands and fingers.

"What? I happen to like the smell." He teased, hooking a slender calf on his shoulder and crawling back over him. Ciel grunted at the stretching of his leg, his flexibility being put to the test as his knee made contact with the side of his chest. "Just take a deep breath. Your body will adjust in a minute." Sebastian advised and Ciel followed until the strain on his leg became almost nonexistent.

Amused red eyes locked with apprehensive blue as long slick fingers lightly traced over the taut sac and the young man trembled at the sensation of being touched there again. Sebastian watched Ciel's face change from one of nervousness to pleasure as his index and middle finger rubbed slow purposeful circles into the area between his hole and balls. Small pants began to form as he increased the pressure on that spot.

"Oh!" Ciel breathed; the sensation odd, but stimulating. Small fingers gripped the broad shoulders, digging in as the little bolts of delightful electricity ran through him with every touch. "That-ah, that's good." He managed to get out, involuntarily pushing back into Sebastian's hand eagerly. Fingertips rubbed and caressed the delicate area, moving slowly towards the pink puckered entrance.

Sebastian sucked in a quick breath as he skimmed over the hole, the muscle twitching at his touch. A low growl emanated from his throat as he traced over the virgin territory wanting nothing more than to defile it with his own lust immediately. Ignoring the primal fire that burned fiercely within, he slowly pushed the tip of his index finger in, feeling the constricting walls protest against the intrusion.

"So tight." He murmured, glancing down to see Ciel bite his lower lip in discomfort. "So hot." Sebastian whispered, continuing to push in until he was knuckle deep inside. The young man groaned quietly as the digit was pulsated in and out of the area, loosening him up for something much bigger that was to come later. "I'm putting in another one, alright?" He informed, waiting for a small nod that he had been heard.

"Ahhh, owwwwww." Ciel moaned, screwing his eyes shut as Sebastian's middle finger joined its friend in his body. The small jaw clenched at the stinging feeling of being stretched as long digits spread in a scissoring motion and he whimpered in pain when Sebastian started to probe around searching for something. "It-it hurts." Ciel panted quietly. "It doesn't fe-gahhhhh!"

The small body jerked violently as white hot pleasure blinded him for a split second. The graduate snickered at the reaction of Ciel having that delectable bundle of nerves being touched for the first time in his life. Making a point of caressing the spot continuously, the young man cried out in unabashed ecstasy, hips grinding down onto the strong hand wantonly. Nails ripped into the top layer of Sebastian's skin as Ciel writhed joyously beneath.

"Ha-ha, I'm going, ah," He cried out, head flinging back against the pillow and back arching up. "Again! Seba-ah, coming!" Ciel babbled as he felt himself approaching that blissful edge for the second time that night. It was right there, almost within reach and as soon as his neglected cock started to throb it vanished. Blue eyes shot wide open in shock at what had happened to his orgasm. "What?" Ciel gasped at a smirking Sebastian.

"I think you're ready." He mused, dropping the captured leg and moving his hands to his jeans. Sebastian shuffled the obstructive clothing and briefs off, hissing as his damp erection was finally allowed to spring free. Ciel swallowed hard as he watched the thick turgid flesh being slicked up with a large palm. How that monster was ever going to fit inside was beyond him.

He laid back nervously as Sebastian climbed over his body and shivered at the experience of having nothing separate their naked skin any longer. Long fingers brushed the slate bangs out of the way gently and Ciel stared up at the warm red eyes, searching them with his own. Sebastian shifted his weight, hitching the small leg over the back of his hip and grinding their aching members together.

"Ciel." He whispered, caressing the flushed cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I want you to look at me when I enter you." Sebastian requested, his other hand reaching down and positioning the wet head in front of the prepared entrance. "Hold onto me, ok?" He smiled as Ciel nodded at him. "Alright, I'm putting it in."

Cobalt blue kept a steady gaze with ruby red as Sebastian smoothly guided himself in; Ciel gasping at the way his muscles burned from being strained so much. Inch by inch, the massive length disappeared, the immense heat only adding to the uncomfortable feeling of being torn apart from the inside out as Sebastian worked to fully seat himself in the inviting warmth. Ciel groaned and tears began to collect on his lashes as he forced himself to maintain eye contact with his lover.

Sebastian gazed curiously at the tense face, fascinated by the way the young man looked at him. Ciel not only refused to look away, but there was some potent emotion swimming in those blue orbs. He could not place it however; never having had that particular sentiment flashed his way before. What was it? Adoration, desire, hope? No, Sebastian had been privy to having seen all those in the past.

When the last bit of his manhood was enveloped by Ciel, he released a frustrated sound as he battled the natural instinct to brutally molest the trusting soul beneath him. Instead, Sebastian continued to stare at his partner, waiting patiently for any indication that he could begin moving. Oddly enough, it actually mattered to him that Ciel was comfortable enough to continue.

"Are you," he paused, not sure how proceed. "Are you alright?" Sebastian breathed, anxiously awaiting the answer. Ciel blinked a few times, removing the dampness that had collected on his eyelids. His faced relaxed slightly and he managed a slight smile before nodding affirmatively to the question.

Gradually, Sebastian rolled his hips back, his gaze never leaving Ciel's face and noticing the way the small brows knitted together in pain. Cautiously, he began a slow pace moving back and forth, making sure to take into account the reactions produced by his ministrations. Eventually, Ciel's groans of discomfort transformed into slight pants of pleasure, his hips starting to move in sync with the rocking of Sebastian's body. Grabbing the other slender thigh, the graduate positioned it to mirror its twin, allowing him to slid in deeper and reach the prized bundle inside.

"Ahh, ahhh." Ciel gasped at the sensation, shaking uncontrollably as he buried his face in a broad shoulder. Sharp nails punctured Sebastian's back, red blossoming in their wake. The pain only spurred him on and he purred with delight at the rough treatment brought on by lustful need. "More." Ciel begged. "More of you." Sebastian hummed at the pleading, pressing their bodies close together and himself harder into his lover's most intimate parts.

Moans and heavy breaths filled the air, twirling and tangling in a symphony born of passion. Ciel cried out in ecstasy as Sebastian skillfully brushed past his spot over and over again until he was sure he would pass out from the intensity of it all. He clung desperately to the sweaty form above, afraid that if he let go these feelings might disappear. All he could see, hear, and smell was Sebastian and if death came to claim him at this moment Ciel would happily go and not because of the bliss his body was experiencing. Ciel would leave this earth knowing that he had finally had the deep passionate connection with another person that he had craved for so long. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to express it came over him and forbidden words spilled from his lips before thought could stop them.

"I love you." Ciel panted arduously; those three words never having been spoken more truthfully than right now. "Sebastian, I love you." He breathed, shutting his eyes and pressing himself even closer to the large frame that continued to move rhythmically over him.

An ebony head jerked up from its place in the crook of Ciel's neck at the phrase and Sebastian's pace faltered only slightly as a look of disbelief was given to the fervent kisses being pressed into his shoulder. Red eyes were wide as he pulled the small arms from around him and pushed up to stare the young man in the face. Lidded blue opened to gaze up; the man just gaping wordlessly at him.

Sebastian's mind raced, trying to process it all; however the most disconcerting thing was the tightness in his chest that appeared the instant Ciel chose to speak. The sensation, warm and comforting, grew in swells, threatening to overtake all his sensibilities. He licked his lips nervously; the foreign feeling not dissipating, but actually increasing in magnitude the longer he looked down at that beautiful face. It tugged at his heart making Sebastian uneasy as he tried to figure out a way to cease its control over him.

"I-I . . ." He stuttered, at a complete loss for a response. Ciel didn't wait to hear one and forcefully pulled Sebastian back down to him, demanding lips crashing over the confused mouth.

Red eyes rolled back into his head as he let himself drown in the waves of the strong emotions crashing over him. Long arms wrapped protectively around the lithe form; kissing furiously as if he would perish from not being able to taste his partner. Their bodies connected with renewed energy and Sebastian trembled as he thrust desperately into Ciel. His orgasm approached rapidly and soon his steady pace began to beat out of time.

"I-ah, I want it come." Sebastian begged uncharacteristically, releasing Ciel's mouth for a second before reclaiming it hungrily. He knew his partner was close and he reached down to stroke the sticky shaft quickly. "Let-ah, let me." He panted.

"In me." Ciel whispered, grinding himself harder against the frantic thrusts. "Come in me." He breathed before his vision blurred white in rapture. "God, Sebastian!" He cried out, head flinging back as he came hard and fast in pure bliss.

Tight muscles fluttered and clenched around Sebastian's length and he choked out a ragged cry as he came. He shuddered as each aftershock of his orgasm shook his sensitive system to the core and he collapsed on top of Ciel's sweat drenched body, gasping for air. Never in all his time had the man experienced something like this; he felt whole and satisfied, as if some void he never knew existed had been temporarily filled.

Sebastian slid his semi-erect cock out of Ciel, laying his head down on the small chest and stared at the wall. Small fingers combed through the wet black hair lovingly and he listened to the rapid heartbeat slowly return to a normal rhythm. He continued to gaze blankly at the wall, his mind too overcome with what had just happened and too confused as to what it all meant.

For the first time since he could remember, Sebastian Michaelis was terrified. He didn't know what to do or where to start in dealing with the strange sentiments that persisted in his chest and he was most disturbed by the fact that all he wanted at this moment was to continue holding Ciel in his arms. No, this would not do. Sebastian could not, would not, be overtaken by a mere human . There had to be a way to regain his control so he could follow through with the orders from his Lord, but how was he to do that when warm affection burned brightly within his being?

Red eyes closed gently as he felt Ciel press light kisses to his forehead. The young man was radiating happiness and contentment, the emotions flowing from him into Sebastian and making the man melt into his touch. Tomorrow; tomorrow he would think of how to deal with these troublesome feelings. However, tonight, Sebastian would allow himself to fall victim to Ciel; tonight, he would let himself fall in love.

* * *

_The slab was cold and the chill seeped through Ciel's bones, but he found himself unable to care about that while the heat of Sebastian's body hovered over him. Wherever they were it was pitch black except for the table on which they proceeded to join together in mutual gratification. Limbs tangled around on another while mouths sucked and tongues lapped exposed heated skin. The sounds of their rapid breaths and low moans filling the dark space._

_"Ah, Sebastian, more." Ciel whined, reaching down to guide his lover's slender hips harder in between his thighs. Sebastian growled appreciatively at the request, increasing his thrusts to a brutal pace until it was too much for the young man to bear. "Sebas-ah, slow down." He panted, grunting in pain. "It hurts."_

_A slow grin spread over the man's face as he ignored the plea; driving even more violently into the body beneath. Ciel grit his teeth and cried out for his lover to stop to no avail; a warm liquid seeped from his abused hole that smelled of copper and rust. His mind panicked as it registered the scent; blood, Sebastian was tearing him in two._

_"Sebastian stop!" He screamed, reaching up and jerking as hard as possible at the hair on the man's neck. Blue eyes widened in terror at the face that greeted him. "Wha-?"_

_Maroon spheres glistened with cat-like slits and focused solely on Ciel, enjoyment obvious in their depths. Sebastian's inhumanly wide grin spread over his handsome face distorting the features into something frighteningly evil. Two razor sharp fangs elongated from the top row of gleaming white teeth as he licked thin lips._

_"N-no." Ciel protested shakily before attempting to shove this horrifying thing that looked like his boyfriend off his body. "Get away! Get the fuck off!" He screamed, trying to land a blow on the creature's face as it continued to fuck his lower half. "Where is Sebastian? What have you done to him?!" Ciel demanded._

_"Ohh, but I'm right here." The thing cooed, stretching its forked tongue out to brush over the struggling young man's cheek. "I've been with you the entire time." It hissed matter of factly while pinning the flailing limbs above Ciel's head. Tears rolled unrestrained down his face as he glared up at the beast. "I must say, taking your innocence was quite a treat for me." It hummed. "Didn't think you'd give it up so easily." Ciel moaned lowly at the comment._

_"But I'm still hungry." It mused out loud and leaning in to whisper into the small ear. "How about a little something to hold me over until dinner time, hm?" It chuckled as Ciel refused to give up, his body twisting in every correction to free itself from the monster's grip. "So lively." It moaned sweetly. "I just love it when they still have enough energy to fight back." Ciel gave a blood curdling scream as fangs broke through the supple skin on his throat and it began to slurp the precious life's fluid from his body._

_The room became blacker, the darkness seeming to move over them more quickly as the young man felt himself start to lose consciousness. The last thought that crossed his mind before the abyss swallowed him whole was that he hoped Sebastian was alright and then there was nothing._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Oh my God, AnimeCujo! What the hell do you think you are doing? First, you have this beautiful love scene and then you just piss it all away with some sort of freaky-deaky nightmare where Ciel is being raped by a scary monster. And to top it off you end the chapter right there? Geez! If I didn't like myself so much I would be beating myself to a bloody pulp! LOL_

_Anyhow, review, review, review. I don't just write delicious smut for myself. :P_


	13. Chapter 13

Air rushed into his lungs as he gasped for breath; eyes unfocused in the dark room and head hurting from the sudden rush of blood to his brain from sitting up too fast. Ciel hunched over his body, trying frantically to collect his wits from the horrendous dream he has just awakened from. Thin arms wrapped protectively around his bare frame, hugging tightly as blue eyes were wide with fear.

It was just a dream; just a dream. The consoling thought played over and over again in his mind to no avail. The images had been too vivid; the sensations too real to have just been a figment of his subconscious. Involuntarily, Ciel reached up to touch his neck, fully expecting there to be puncture marks and blood. Instead, his fingers grazed over smooth, unblemished skin and he relaxed a little at the reassurance that it was only a nightmare once again.

Ciel glanced over at a still sleeping Sebastian, smiling at the peaceful look on his lover's face. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that yes; he could actually call the man his lover now. Ciel admired the way the soft moonlight made the pale skin almost glow; the illumination making Sebastian look hauntingly beautiful. He smiled and leaned down to place a light peck onto the motionless pink lips, but was stopped midway as a severe pain tore through his body.

He jerked upright, muscles tensing as his shoulders burned like fire in his upper back. Ciel panted loudly, his entire body instantly hot and aching. Fingers white knuckled the sheets and teeth ground together in an attempt to keep quiet, but the torment only increased and soon small moans escaped his mouth. This couldn't be happening; not in front of Sebastian and not after the beautiful coupling they had spent only a few hours before. He needed to get out of here.

Ciel quickly slipped from the bed, sweat collecting on his brow and dampening his hair as he tried desperately to muffle the groans of the ever increasing intensity of torment he was experiencing. He just needed to get out of here until this was over; then the student would sneak back under the sheets and Sebastian would be none the wiser. Ciel dressed stealthily, putting on only enough clothing as necessary to withstand the cold outdoors.

Stepping outside, he took a deep breath of frosty air and exhaled a puff of white. The light snow had blanketed the campus with a slight dusting and had left the temperature low and cold for the rest of the night. Ciel dug his nails into his palms as he forced himself to put distance between him and the dorm, hoping that a short walk would help ease some of the pain in his body. He made it as far as the courtyard before a searing jolt of agony ripped through him and he fell to his knees.

"Why-ha? Why?" Ciel whimpered through his teeth before moaning loudly. It felt like his skeleton was being ripped from his body through his skin. "Please, make it stop." He begged quietly, tears of frustration starting to form in his eyes.

The student felt hot and sweat continued to pour from him despite the frigid temperatures. He wanted nothing more than to shed the heavy layers of this clothing and stand stark naked in the cold in an effort to relieve the internal heat broiling him alive. Ciel's stomach rolled and lurched suddenly and he bent over to vomit in the snow covered grass. Foul smelling bile forced its way past his lips, landing on the ground with a disgusting splattering sound. He coughed as he finished, wiping the taste from his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. Ciel sniffled weakly as he stared at the mess he had made and at the obviousness of the situation; he was ill and he needed help.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he retrieved his cell phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. There was only one person he would let see him in this state and even though it was 3 AM in the morning, there was no one Ciel would rather lean on in this moment than his best friend. The call rang several times before going directly to voicemail. Groaning, the student redialed, this time the call was picked up on the third ring.

'ello?' A groggy voice answered. Ciel panted into the receiver as he tried to form a coherent sentence through the pain. 'Hello?' Alois asked again, annoyance clear in his tone. 'Hey, fucker! What the he-'

'Alois.' Ciel managed to get out. 'Alois, I need, ha, help me.' He panted, fingers trembling so much he almost dropped the device.

'Ciel?' The blonde asked, the sound of sheets rustling signaling that he was sitting up in bed. 'Sorry, didn't see the caller ID. You ok?'

'N-no.' He groaned, curling in on himself as another spasm wracked his frame. 'He-help me, please.' Ciel let out a low pained whine and Alois jumped up from the mattress.

'Where are you? Ciel?' Alarm evident in his voice as he was already racing around his dorm collecting clothing to where. 'Tell me! I'm coming to you!'

'Courtyard. By the ch-church." He panted, vision blurring for a moment. 'Hurry.' Ciel pleaded before the phone slipped from his grip and fell face down into the grass.

'Ciel? Ciel!' Alois cried into the receiver, panicking when nothing was said in return. Shoving the device in his pocket, he wrapped a scarf warmly around his neck and bolted from his room.

The icy air slammed into Alois like a ton of bricks as he exited the building, but he ignored it in favor of sprinting in the direction of the courtyard. It was eerily quiet out on the campus as most of the students had either gone to sleep or were attending after parties when the festival ended at midnight. There was a moment when Alois remembered that he had left Claude asleep in his bed without a reason as to where he was disappearing too, but again, he couldn't be bothered with such trivial details when Ciel was in trouble.

Rounding a corner, aquamarine eyes locked instantly onto the dark figure hunched over on the ground and the blonde pushed himself to run even faster. His legs pounded the frozen earth, each step taking him closer to the shivering mass wearing only a pea coat and absent of any sort of gloves or scarf.

"Ciel!" Alois cried, the sharp intake of cold air making him cough as he reached his friend. Wrapping his arms around, he helped hoist the student up into a standing position. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" He shouted angrily, before noticing Ciel's flushed face and lethargic demeanor. "Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Damp slate locks shook back and forth as his clammy fingers gripped Alois's jacket for support. Ciel panted heavily as he tried to focus his vision, shivering even though his body was burning up and he was drenched in sweat. Knees threatened to give way as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Help." Ciel whispered painfully. "It-it hurts so much, my body feels, it feels like-" He lurched forward, leaning over the side of Alois's shoulder as he vomited violently again the liquid scorching as it exited his already raw throat. Looking down at the mess, Ciel's face blanched at the sight. "Oh God." He whispered, before collapsing completely into his friend.

"Hey! Hey, Ciel!" Alois cried, grunting as he struggled to hold up a body that was almost equal in mass to his own. Shoving his friend back a bit he gasped at the red stain that now colored Ciel's chin. Glancing at the ground, his eyes were met with the puddles of dark crimson goo. "Ciel! Ciel! Wake up!" Alois screamed in alarm, shaking the barely conscious form. "You're throwing up blood!" Ciel responded with a loan moan, his head rolling to the side.

Gone now was the hot temperature of his skin and in its place was bone white and sickly pale complexion that seemed to growing colder with every moment they stood outside. Alois's mind raced for a solution, knowing that he had to get Ciel help before it was too late. His eyes landed on the church doors and in a split second decision he decided that going there was their best bet.

"Come on." He ordered, slinging a limp arm over his shoulder and practically dragging his friend towards the cathedral. Alois's arm wrapped around the small waist, supporting as much of his weight as possible. "Hold on, Ciel. You're going to be ok." He breathed, the words sounding more confident than he actually felt as he dragged him across the courtyard and up the old stone steps.

As soon as they entered the large double doors welcoming warm washed over them; however the delightful heat did nothing to raise the temperature of Ciel's skin. Alois shuffled them as best he could down the naive, anxiously looking around for any signs that someone was around. Candles and wall sconces provided a soft light throughout the ancient building and he was sure they would find the assistance they sought here. His logic being that no moron would leave that many burning wicks unattended overnight.

"Help! Please help!" Alois shouted as they reached the pulpit. He hefted Ciel onto the front pew, noticing that he looked even paler than before and his breathing was taking on a disturbing rasping sound. "I need help! Anybody! Please! My friend's sick!" He called out again before turning back help Ciel lay down on his side.

Alois quickly removed his scarf and placed it under the limp head, cushioning it from the unforgiving stiffness of the pew. Next he covered Ciel with his jacket, hoping that the extra layer would bring some color back to him; although he doubted it.

"It's gonna be ok." He assured his friend, starting to get angry that no one seemed to be around. This was a church, dammit! Aren't they supposed to help the needy and ill? Looking up to the heavens he yelled furiously. "Where the fuck is everybody?"

"Excuse me." Alois spun around at the gentle voice, almost knocking the person over in the process. The altar boy was carrying a small candle, his blonde hair a mess and green eyes alert. "You said you need help?" He asked, genuine concern evident in his face. Alois blinked several times in disbelief that his rant had actually worked before grabbing the youth's arm and dragging him towards Ciel.

"Please, he's really sick." He begged as the blonde boy bent over to take a closer look. Alois hovered over him nervously. "Can you help him? He needs a doctor. Can you get a doctor?" The altar boy stood up and turned to face him.

"It will be alright." He smiled reassuringly, patting the student on the shoulder. Alois winced slightly as the hand almost seemed to crush the bone with each tap. "You stay with him and I'll be right back, ok?" Green eyes shone bright with confidence at the statement.

"Y-yeah. I will." Alois nodded, watching as the boy scurried away through a side door. "Hurry!" He called out before glancing back at his friend. Ciel looked even worse now; his skin a deathly pale. Reaching into his pocket, Alois dug out his smartphone and cursed when he saw there was no cell signal in the church. "Fuck you, Verizon. Can you hear me know, my ass." He grumbled angrily.

Loud footsteps caught his attention and Alois whirled around to see a tall figure in long dark robes appear from the side door; the altar boy following closely behind. The intimidating man's face immediately clicked in his mind and he frowned at the blonde as Father Spears completely ignored him and went directly over to Ciel's side. Alois crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the priest to say something; foot tapping impatiently.

"Finnian." The Father spoke calmly, the young man perking up at the sound of his name. A large palm was placed against Ciel's forehead and he hissed lowly at the icy temperature of it. "Go into my office and get my things. Quickly." The stern tone implied that his orders were to be followed precisely and Finnian wasted no time carrying them out as he exited through the door once again. Leaning into Ciel's ear, "Everything will be fine, Ciel. You're not going to pass tonight; not if I have anything to say about it." He whispered, gently stroking the slate colored hair and wiping the dried blood from his chin.

Alois's jaw dropped at the command, wondering why they weren't calling an ambulance or something. Bewildered blue eyes followed the clergyman as he stood up and proceeded to make his way towards the pulpit with all the nonchalance one might find in a person who was waiting for at the train to arrive. Anger welled up in the student's chest at the reaction to his friend's condition and a hand shot out to roughly grab the sleeve of the clerical robes; stopping Spears in his tracks.

"Hey!" Alois snapped, glaring up murderously at the much taller man. Icy green spheres slid over to meet the nuisance that now had a hold of him. "Hey, you, Father Spears! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He spat out, jerking hard on the fabric and making the man turn to face him. "Ciel needs a doctor, not an exorcism!"

"A doctor is of no use to him now." He replied simply, tugging on his sleeve to release it from the blonde's grasp. "Neither are you, but I guess that can't be helped now, can it?" Spears sniffed; Alois's jaw dropping at the insult and he continued. "However, you are not completely useless, Trancy, seeing as how you brought Ciel here first." Their heads turned at the sound of Finnian showing up again, carrying a large wooden box in his arms. "Make yourself useful and go help Ciel up." Spears waved the student away as he accepted the parcel his altar boy had brought him.

"No!" Alois fired back, stamping his foot on the ground; hands clenched as his sides. "I am not going to help you do some kind of crazy ritual sacrifice on my friend!" He snarled, the comment making the Father's lip twitch up at the corner. "He needs medical attention, which I thought you would be able to help with, but I guess I wa-ooff!" The words muffled out as a strong hand reached out and fingers pinched both sides of Alois's face until his mouth resembled that of a puckered goldfish's. Spears loomed over the smaller body, expression one of deadly seriousness.

"Listen to me, Trancy." He growled, squeezing harder and making Alois whine in discomfort. "What is happening to Ciel goes far beyond anybody in the medical community could possibly ever hope to understand. His fate now rests in God's hands alone." Frosty emerald bore into terrified aqua as he continued. "If you want him to survive tonight then you will shut up and do as you are told. If not, then get the hell out of God's church! Do you understand me?" He screamed, shoving Alois so hard that he stumbled back a few feet.

Rubbing his aching jaw, he nodded and grumbled a low 'yes, sir' before flipping the priest off behind his back. He eyed the man as he opened the old box and started pulling out its contents; vials, a small book, and sheathed dagger were placed upon the pulpit while what looked like strips of leather were handed over to Finnian. Spears communicated some instructions to him and he nodded with understanding before making his way over to Ciel.

"Come on, help me get him up." Finnian said as he passed Alois, reaching under the limp body and moving it into a sitting position. The student stared at the action, opening his mouth to protest when Father Spears spoke.

"Do everything Finny tells you to, Alois." He stated calmly as he inspected the liquids in the vials more closely. "And under no circumstances are you to take it upon yourself to try and play hero at what you see." Spears turned around and gave him a knowing look. "I can promise you that any actions you take on behalf of your own thoughts will turn out disastrous for Ciel." Alois sighed in frustration and grabbed under his friend's armpit to assist Finny in moving him out of the pew.

Ciel moaned weakly as the two young men brought him to kneel in front of the pulpit while Fathers Spears busied himself flipping through the pages of the old book. Alois huffed when Finny shifted his friend's weight against him and began to pull off Ciel's pea coat and sweater. He eyed the altar boy with a suspicious look, wondering why in the world they were undressing someone who was already so cold.

"Don't worry about it." Finny reassured him, tossing the garments over a pew and leaving Ciel naked from the waist up. "Father Spears will take care of him. He's the best!" A wide grin broke out over the youth's face and Alois snorted in response.

He watched as Finny produced the leather straps from earlier, grabbing one of Ciel's wrists and wrapping it around multiple times before making a knot that left a good three feet of the strip dangling freely. The same was done with the other hand, Alois becoming even more confused with each passing moment. Placing his hand on top of Ciel's head, he subconsciously stroked the slate locks; the action meant to be comforting for his friend, but really done to soothe his own nerves.

"Here." Finny stated, holding out a bound appendage to Alois to take. He gingerly accepted the fringe, giving a questioning look. "Hold onto this tightly. Wrap it around your hand a couple of times and stand over there." He motioned with his head to the first row of pews. "Uses the armrest for support and whatever you do, don't let go." Having finished his instructions, Finny grabbed Ciel's other bindings and turned to make his way across the aisle to the opposite pews.

Alois chewed on the inside of his cheek as he copied the altar boy's movements. Positing himself in the first row, he braced a foot flat against the wooden armrest and wrapped the strap as instructed. He noticed that when they were finished, Ciel's arms were spread wide; his milky white shoulders and back bare and exposed as his head slumped forward over bended knees.

"Now," the Father stated, turning around and approaching them. "Shall we begin?" The question was more rhetorical than anything as he stopped to coat his fingers with some of the liquid from one of the vials from the box. Reaching out to lift Ciel's chin up, he traced a cross on the young man's forehead. "Today, my son, you will discover your true power." Blue eyes fluttered lightly at the statement before Spears released his hold, the head falling back down.

Taking the large gold and sapphire rosary the priest always wore around his neck, he draped it over Ciel's neck. The heavy piece of jewelry swung like a pendulum and glittered in the moonlight. He walked back to the pulpit and returned with a bottle of holy water and the small black book. Stopping a feet away from Ciel, Father Spears opened the text to a predetermined place and began to read its contents.

"The Father who gave us His only son now bestows upon the earth another gift to His most beloved creation." He recited in a loud, clear voice that echoed off the high ceilings. "Oh Our Savior, help us once again in our hour of darkness and need. Grant us your divine sympathy and allow this child to receive your blessing so that he may fulfill the destiny granted to his family by you." Spears paused a moment before continuing to read in Latin, the phrases and words being used heavily laden with mystical meaning and spiritual praise.

Ciel began to moan quietly at as the reading continued; the ancient script seeming to bring warmth back to his frigid body. Consciousness slowly started to seep back into him and it wasn't long before blue eyes opened to gaze at the stone floor. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his arms being stretched so wide; his upper body's weight supported solely by the two young men either side of him. It wasn't long before the pleasant warmth progressed into an uncomfortable heat and sweat started to trickle down Ciel's face as he felt he was being burned alive.

"Ha, ha, hot." He panted, damp bangs matted to his forehead he pulled on his restraints. Spears cool tone kept going, each word seeming to fan the fire that was now threatening to consume his body whole. "H-hot. Hot! Too Hot!" Ciel shouted, biceps straining as he tried to free himself only to have the hold on either side of him tightened further. "I have, ha, I have to," he breathed, wanting nothing more than to escape to the cool outdoors.

As the last words fell from the priest's lips, silence settled over them all. The all-encompassing fire in Ciel dissipated quickly and he sighed with relief that it was over; taking deep breaths of air and thanking God for having eased his pain. The moonlight spilled over his back; the pale skin taking on a bluish hue and Alois cocked his head to the side as he noticed the slightest twitch between his friend's shoulder blades.

"What the-" He started, but was cut off by the most horrific blood curdling scream he had ever heard in his life.

Ciel's head flung back, his eyes wide with pain and fear and from his open mouth came the cries of pure anguish. His body shuddered violently; muscles constricting and making his back contort in the most gruesome of ways. He thrashed and screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as it felt like his body was trying to turn itself inside out. The stabbing agony in his shoulders, fiery and intense, was like nothing he had ever experienced before now. Ciel was sure his skeleton would rip through his skin at any moment.

Father Spears calmly opened the bottle of holy water and poured the entire contents down the tortured young man's back. Alois watched in horror as the clear liquid ran down in rivulets over his suffering friend; furious that they did nothing to help him. Not releasing his grip on the strap, he grit his teeth and growled at Spears.

"Help him!" Alois shouted, pulling even harder on the leather binding as Ciel jerked aggressively. Spears glanced at him momentarily before turning his attention back to the young man writhing on his knees before him. "You have to do something! He's dying, he-" Alois stopped short when he saw something push up under Ciel's skin by his spine. "Holy shit!" He cried as whatever it was trying to force its way out of the body was joined its twin.

Ciel continued to scream as he literally felt like he was being ripped open. He wanted to die because at least in death there would be no more pain. Spears took a step forward, pulling out the sheathed dagger and staring down the young man he had been watching over almost his entire life.

"It's time, Ciel." He spoke softly, the slate head dropping in defeat and shaking with heavy sobs. Removing the cover, Father Spears produced a blade; the metal glistening brightly in the light. Gripping the handle he raised it over Ciel's heaving form. "Bless him oh, Lord; for he is your son and the only hope for us all." He prayed before bringing the sharp dagger down and burying it deep within Ciel's upper back.

"Nooo!" Alois screamed as Spears removed the instrument of death and repeated the process again on the other side. Authoritative green eyes instantly shot over to the sound, freezing the blonde in his place as the metal was pulled out again.

Ciel fell forward into the priest's arms as the dagger was flung carelessly to the side. Spears leaned the limp body into his midsection as he dug a hand into the freshly made gash; thick red blood running over the bone white skin. Long fingers poked and prodded; searching for something.

"Come on." He growled in frustration, jaw clenched tightly as he supported the weight of the passed out student. "Where are you?" Spears hissed, knuckles deep in the laceration before he grabbed a hold of what he had been looking for. "There you are." He smiled, retracting his hand and whatever it was wrapped around.

Alois's jaw dropped the sight of what looked to be a series of connected bones being pulled from Ciel's back and he felt a wave of nausea roll through his stomach. Upon closer inspection, he realized it wasn't bones, but something like an appendage covered in white fuzz that was tinged pink and red from blood. By the time Spears had gotten it out, the thing was about the length of Ciel's arm and he dropped it as to proceed doing the same thing with the other wound he had created earlier.

"Release him." Father Spears ordered softly when he had finished extracting the second protrusion and letting it hang limply over Ciel's side. His arms dropped and he fell forward into the waiting embrace. "You did wonderfully." Spears praised, one arm encircling the small torso while the other gently rubbed the back of his neck. Ciel moaned softly into the holy man's shoulder before fainting for the second time that evening.

Alois stood in his spot, trying to register what he had just been witness too. Shocked aqua scanned over the white perpendicular protrusions sticking out of Ciel's upper back, noticing how they looked larger now than when they first appeared. He dismissed the idea that they were actually growing outside his friend's body, but quickly remembered that after what had just happened anything could be possible. Alois peered more closely at the extra limbs, observing the way they arched up in an angle before swooping down in a long line to their tips. Suddenly, it dawned on him what he was staring at and his breath hitched in his throat at the discovery.

"Wings." He whispered inaudibly before coughing. "Wings. He has wings." Alois managed to get out louder this time. Spears looked over at him and nodded, reaching around and removing the heavy black robe from his frame. Alois stared in awe at the sight of his best friend being wrapped securely in the fabric. "Wha-why? How?" He squeaked.

"Finnian," The priest indicated to the altar boy. "Please get some hot water and sterile cloths. We need to clean Ciel up and let him rest." Finny hummed a response and darted away through the side door for the umpteenth time. Spears lifted the sleeping young man up bridal style and he snuggled into the warm chest further. Ciel mumbled something incoherently as they started to make their way to the exit where Finny had just disappeared through.

"Wait!" Alois called out, trotting over to stand beside the clergyman who regarded him with an annoyed look. "Where are you taking him?" He demanded, earning an eye roll from behind the spectacles. "I did what you asked, so please," Alois reached out and grabbed a hold of the man's sleeve. "Please, let me stay with him. I have to know Ciel is going to be ok." Innocent blue eyes pleaded desperately and Spears sighed at the sincerity that emanated from the student.

"Alright, fine." He conceded begrudgingly. "I suppose it can't hurt since you've already seen and know more than you're supposed to for a human." Spears grumbled. Alois grinned brightly at having received the response he wanted. "And it would do Ciel good to not wake up all alone in a strange place." He continued convincing himself aloud.

"Let's not forget that it was me who brought him here tonight." Alois reminded, patting his friend's dangling leg. Spears rolled his eyes, loathing the accuracy of the statement. Sliding his gaze over to pin the blonde in his spot, he shot back.

"Don't think this earns you any special treatment, Trancy." The Father stated curtly, starting to walk again; this time with Alois at his side. "Everything you have and will become privy to from this point out is highly confidential. So don't go running your trap to anyone other than Ciel. Do I make myself clear?" The tone in his voice left no room for argument and Alois returned the previous eye roll with one of his own.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He moaned, following the priest through the door and down the dim hallway. "Besides, anybody I told would think I was crazy." Alois added on for good measure. "Nobody would ever believe that Ciel had actually turned into . . ." he paused to think for a moment, all of a sudden realizing that he had no idea what to call his friend now.

"He's our savior." Spears finished, gazing down at the peaceful expression of the young man who rested calmly against his shoulder. A warm smile broke over the stoic man's face, his emerald orbs softening with fatherly affection. "He is the one who will save us all one day." He informed quietly as they continued down the corridor. Leaning in to whisper to Ciel, "Until that time, rest and regain your strength. You will need it for the coming days. Sleep well, my little angel."

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Just Kidding! LOL_

_But it is an end in a way, the end of the first arc that is. So, for those of you who have read A Slow and Steady Seduction know that when I transition from one section of a story to the next I take a break from posting for a week. Which means the next chapter of Revelations will be in two weeks from today. So, no, this story is not being abandoned._

_On another note, OMG! Ciel is a friggin' angel. Bet no one saw that coming (sarcasm). The second arc is going to get more into the history of that, so be prepared for explanations and factoids. But let me know what you thought about his transition._

_Until two weeks, review and enjoy!_


	14. Chapter 14

Alois blinked a few times as sleep began to fade away from his mind; the room starting to come into focus in a horizontal view from where he slept. It took a moment, but he quickly realized that what he was looking at was not his own bedroom and he bolted upright on the loveseat to as he tried to piece together his whereabouts. Memories from the previous evening flooded into his mind and his eyes locked instantly onto a sleeping Ciel only a few feet away on the double bed in the center of the room.

Amazed aquamarine scanned over the lithe body that rested peacefully on its stomach; his best friend's head turned facing him with a calm expression. Ciel's arms were curled up under him, bare of any clothing, while his lower half was still dressed in the jeans from the night before and partially covered by a thick blanket. Alois titled his head to the side as his gaze continued to roam curiously over the most interesting and prominent feature on the student's body; the large white wings.

The new additions to Ciel's physique protruded from between his shoulder blades, arching up before bowing gracefully down to hang off the sides of the bed. Long primary feathers gently swept the wooden floors as ivory secondary quills filled in the rest of the wings' expanse. Alois gazed longingly at the way they shimmered slightly in the soft morning light; wondering if the wings felt as soft as they looked from afar. Ciel murmured inaudibly and wiggled a bit in his sleep; his new appendages seeming to move with the same ease as his arms or legs.

Nibbling on his lower lip, Alois slipped off the small couch and padded over to the bedside. Kneeling next to the mattress, he carefully reached out and stroked the top of Ciel's wing, marveling at the downy texture. He held his breath and waited to see if his actions had disturbed his best friend's rest, but when nothing happened, he gathered up some more courage and trailed his fingertips all the way down to the glossy edges.

"So soft." He whispered in awe as long white feather slipped effortlessly through his fingers. Alois glanced up to Ciel's back, noticing how the area from which the wings had sprung was now completely healed and free of any remaining blood. He thought back to how Finnian had washed and disinfected the gashes after they had reached Father Spears's quarters and took a moment to observe the room they had slept it in.

It was a decent size with large windows bordered by dark heavy curtains meant to keep the bright daylight out if necessary. Bookcases filled with numerous volumes of texts sat on either side of the medium sized bed and nightstands. A large wardrobe stood near the door with a full length mirror attached outside the ornate wood. It was what one might expect from a person who had devoted his life wholly to his religion; simple and practical.

Alois's attention snapped back as Ciel smacked his mouth and yawned slightly, his body fidgeting a bit as if it were trying to decide whether to wake up or not. The blonde smirked as he watched his friend grumble in his light slumber and hummed as he made the choice for him. Extending a hand, Alois leaned over the bed and poked a plump cheek repeatedly until a low growl of annoyance was voiced.

"Gahh, stop it." Ciel complained, batting at the intrusive digit with his hand and hearing a familiar giggle in response. "God, Alois! You are so annoying." He whined, eyes still shut tightly as he snuggled into the pillow a bit more. "I didn't sleep well, so leave me alone." Ciel hissed before grumbling, "I had the craziest nightmare." Alois's ears perked up at the statement, an idea suddenly occurring to him that maybe his friend didn't actually remember what all had happened last night.

His mind raced through the possibility that Ciel believed everything to have been a dream which would definitely explain his relaxed demeanor this morning when any other normal person would have been freaking out. Alois's gaze slid over the white wings, chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with a way of informing his best friend that his supposed dreams were actually reality. Sucking in a deep breath, he prepared himself for what was bound to be one hell of a conversation.

"Really? What were they about?" Alois began, coming to the conclusion that it was best if he knew the extent of what Ciel could recall from his transformation. "Details, I need details here, man!" He urged on for good measure as his friend groaned.

"Ugh, they were crazy." Ciel answered with a grimace. "We were in the church; you, me, Father Spears and Finny." He exhaled loudly as he recounted the unpleasant images. "It was totally freaky; lots of insane shit going on with blood and knives and bondage." Ciel yawned and frowned. "Yeah, you heard me. There was this one part where you had my wrists all tied up and were pulling my arms apart with Finny. You're such a crappy dream friend." He muttered, settling back in for some more rest.

Alois reached out and grasped his friend's hand, squeezing it until the tired lids fluttered open slightly. Dark lashes parted to show a glimpse of sleep laden cobalt orbs as they gazed upon the blonde's calm face, but not really seeing anything past that.

"What if I told you that wasn't a dream?" Alois offered seriously in a quiet voice; icy blue holding confused sapphire. Ciel blinked several times in an attempt to remove some of the grogginess from his vision and give his friend an incredulous look for the ridiculous inquiry. What if it wasn't a dream? How absurd! Things like that weren't real and they both knew it.

"Yeah, right." Ciel agreed sarcastically. "That has got to be the lamest joke you've ever tried to pull, Alois." He snickered, chuckling at the ludicrousness of it all. "Yeah, we actually ended up in the church where we took part in some weird ceremony with Spears in which I grew win-" A rustling sound behind his head caused Ciel to freeze.

Something soft and warm tickled his back and sides, making the young man's face blanch in horror. Stunned blue locked with Alois's eyes, noticing how his friend didn't seem surprised by his silence in the slightest. Instead, the blonde nodded as if reaffirming the thoughts running rampant through Ciel's mind at the moment.

It hadn't been a dream and it was with this realization that everything flooded back into recollection. He remembered the pain and the fear; the utter helplessness and the quiet pleadings to God to spare him the torture his body was experiencing. Splashes of blood and holy water; ancient chants in Latin and a gleaming blade that cut deep into him only to be replaced by Father Spears hands as he dug into the wounds to pull out . . .

Ciel lept from the bed, blankets and feathers flying as he frantically searched for a mirror. It took only an instant to register that he was in a bedroom that wasn't his own, but that didn't matter right now. He needed to see it. It wasn't real until Ciel saw it himself and he tripped once in his overzealousness to view his reflection, but that only served to slow him down a bit as desperation overrode all other senses.

He spotted the wardrobe and scrambled off the floor; practically slamming into the glass as his hands gripped either side of the wooden door. Gulping some much needed air, Ciel forced himself to look up into the mirror and a high pitched squeak emanated from his gaping mouth at what he saw.

There they were; bright white and arching over his shoulders were the graceful curves of his wings. Ciel studied them in the reflection, his gaze following them down behind his body to the large feathered tips that hovered over the floor by a few inches. This wasn't real, it couldn't be? Could it? Alois appeared in the mirror behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok, Ciel." He soothed, squeezing the tensed muscle ever so slightly. "You're gonna be alr-" Ciel whipped around, eyes wild and gripped Alois's biceps with strong fingers.

"Alright? How's it going to be alright?" He almost screamed, fear and anxiety heavy in his voice. "I have wings, Alois! Fucking wings!" Small fingers dug harshly into slender arms making Alois wince at the pressure. Ciel shook his friend violently as if that would get his point across. "Who the fuck grows fucking wings?" He demanded, starting to feel a little light headed as he hyperventilated.

"I, no, oh my God!" Ciel spouted nonsensically as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. "This, this is a punishment." He breathed, shaking his head. "I'm being punished. God has brought judgment upon me for my sins." Alois arched a skeptical eyebrow at the panicking young man.

"Really, Ciel?" He asked doubtfully, having a difficult time coming up with a reason, if any that would warrant the wrath of God. "What in the world could you have possibly done to make you think something like that?" His friend groaned loudly at the issue only he had knew about.

"Yesterday, last night," Ciel whispered, hanging his head in shame. "Sebastian and I, we-" Both slate and blonde heads snapped up at the sound of the bedroom door opening; eyes wide like deer caught in the forest as they watched anxiously for whomever was about to enter.

Unison sighs of relief were released as neat brown hair and spectacled green orbs peered around the door and landing on the two students. The priest gave them an odd look as he walked into the room, shutting the old door behind him. The long dark robes swished around his tall frame as he crossed his arms over his chest and observed the state of the activity occurring in his bedroom.

"I thought I heard shouting." Father Spears explained in a dull tone; his glare meant more for Alois than Ciel. Fixing the blonde with a stern look, "If you continue to upset Ciel, I will have no choice, but to-" His sentence was cut off in midair as a flurry of slate locks and white feathers dashed his way; coming to kneel in front of him.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." Ciel started babbling his confession, small fingers clutching at the priest's clothing. "I have done things not befitting of a follower of Christ. I need you to cleanse me of my sins." Spears stared down at the pleading blue pools glued to his face. "Please! Father! I need you to help me!" He cried, tears of frustration starting to form on his lashes. "Don't you see? These wings, they are God's punishment for-"

"They are not a punishment." The clergyman interrupted quietly, jade holding cobalt in a serious gaze. Long fingers reached out to gently brush away the messy bangs on Ciel's forehead as he spoke. "This is not a curse from God." He reinforced firmly. "You have done nothing wrong to bring about the Lord's anger upon you, Ciel." A small smile twitched at the corner of the normally stoic man's lips as he cupped a small cheek in his palm, forcing the young man to look at him. "In fact, what you have is a gift. A blessing from God which has been bestowed on you and your entire family."

"I-I, don't," Ciel fumbled, not understanding how being disfigured by a pair of wings was considered a wonderful miracle. "I, I'm a freak." He breathed in shaky admission, a single tear sliding down the side of his face and landing in the thumb rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"No, Ciel." He refuted lightly. "You are not a freak. Actually to be more accurate," Father Spears's eyes were warm and paternal. "You are an angel." Ciel's expression shifted from fear to confusion as the holy man continued. "Not a complete angel; that can only occur when your soul leaves this plane and is accepted into the gates of Heaven." He quickly explained. "More like, you are imbued with the strength and attributes of a holy being."

Spears's gaze slid over to Alois who had been quietly standing by and listening the entire time. He nodded at the student who immediately stepped forward to help Ciel off the floor. Too stunned to fight back, he let himself be helped to his feet and with a gentle tug, he followed Alois over to the bed where they both crawled on top of the rumpled sheets. Ciel laid his head onto the blonde's chest; the steady thumping of the heart underneath his ear soothing. Alois lovingly stroked the nape of his friend's neck, letting his fingers glide between the tenses shoulder blades. Ciel's wings folded close to his body, as if they were creating a sort of protective cocoon of feathers and warmth for him.

"You seem confused." The priest stated the obvious, standing at the foot of the bed as two different shades of blue stared at him with interest. "Let me start from the beginning and then I will answer your questions." Ciel and Alois nodded in agreement and they snuggled down into the bed further to get comfortable for what was sure to be a long story. Spears hummed in thought for a moment, collecting his word and readying what he was about to say.

"In the beginning, there was God." He began, Alois rolling his eyes at generic start. "He created everything we see around us; the land, the sun, the air we breathe; all of it was done for man." Alois opened his mouth to ask something, but Spears beat him to the inevitable question that was coming from the precocious young man. "Yes, Alois, when I say man I also mean women and children too." He sighed in annoyance as a self-satisfied smirk spread over the blonde's face. "Really, I have no idea what you see in him." Grumbling at Ciel before continuing the history lesson.

"Since the dawn of time there has been good and there has been evil; two sides of the same coin that are constantly in flux to overpower the other." The priest's tone grew somber. "When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and relegated to serve an eternity in the bowels of Hell, He swore vengeance against God and all things held dear to him." Leaning forward and arching a brow at the pair. "Now, can you guess what Satan chose to go after in order to exact his revenge?"

An eager hand shot up and waved frantically in the air to catch the holy man's attention. He sighed as Alois practically bounced up and down, Ciel being jostled around, whispering 'pick me, pick me' even though the only other person in the room was his annoyed best friend.

"Alois, it is a rhetorical question so put your hand down!" Father Spears growled, the student pouting and lowering his arm. Fingertips pressed into his temples as the man felt a headache coming on, regardless, he persevered. "Us. Humans are the most beloved creations of God. We are the most cherished creation of His and as such, are the perfect target for Lucifer." He answered simply. "When God made Adam and Eve, He gave them free will, something that no other creature had been offered. The Lord wanted us to make up our own minds whether to follow His teachings or to fall victim to the sins of the devil. Thus, a battle for the human race's souls has been taking place since that time." The students nodded; this story nothing new to them as they had heard it plenty of times in Sunday school.

"What I am about to tell you two is something you have never heard of before." His tone becoming deadly serious. "There are things that have been kept out of the Book of Revelation for the good of humankind." Ciel's and Alois's faces paled at the information. "The fate of humanity runs much deeper and is far more complex than what you have been taught, do you understand?" The priest watched their frightened expressions before beginning again.

"John of Patmos received the Book of Revelation through a vision on a Greek island; however, God only gave him half the information. The rest was given to the Church in a text that we affectionately like to call the Book of Salvation." He paused for a moment. "In it is the story of how our Lord plans to fight back against the ever encroaching darkness of Hell upon the humans and the last effort on His part before any of the four horsemen ride."

"Wait!" Ciel asked suddenly, pushing himself off Alois and into a sitting position. "So, you're telling us that what we have been told all these years about the final battle for our souls is all dependent upon a war that will take place between good and evil beforehand?" His expression incredulous and a little pissed off as he glared at the priest. "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Ciel huffed, flopping back down onto the bed. Father Spears smirked at the inquiry, seemingly amused by the young man's reaction.

"Correct." He reinforced, earning a low snort in response. "Things have been happening in the world that humans had blamed on God's wrath for centuries, when it was actually the work of Satan attempting to tip the scales of evil in his favor. The most prominent example was the Black Plague in the 1300's." Small mouths popped open in shock at learning the hidden facts. "Lucifer managed to kill millions as His demons ran wild spreading the pestilence throughout Europe."

"But it was explained later that the cause of the Plague was from rats and the fleas living on them." Alois interrupted, excited that he had actually remembered something from civics class.

"Yes, but who did the medieval populace blame first for the immense number of deaths with no apparent cause?" Spears challenged, raising an eyebrow. "God's anger and our falling temptation to the seven deadly sins." He pointed out. "Even though not entirely accurate, before the science and biology came along, we were much closer to the truth of the matter when it came to explaining things like famine and natural disasters than we are in the present day." The clergy man smirked at the irony of it all.

"To prepare for this inevitable battle, God has been building a militia of holy beings; one that would be able to face whatever army Satan has amassed over time." The Father explained. "Our Lord had chosen his general in Michael the Archangel, to lead his troops into the fray when the time finally came, however, He had hoped to avoid this war altogether and a solution revealed itself in the most peculiar of ways." His gaze landed on Ciel, who squirmed uncomfortably under the intensity of those emerald eyes.

"Michael, one of God's most adored angels, happened by chance to see a beautiful woman one day. The Book of Salvation told us that she was truly a sight to behold and that he fell instantly in love with her virtuous nature and pure heart." Spears stopped to gauge their reactions. "It was unheard of, an angel being captivated by a mortal, but he desired her nonetheless. Their love was the kind your read of in fairy tales; true and untainted. They joined together in the most intimate of acts and from their passions a new life was conceived; a child unlike the world had ever known."

"When God heard about the pregnancy, Michael pleaded and begged with his Lord to spare the woman and his unborn offspring; saying that the baby was an innocent in all this and to take his own immortal life as penance." Ciel and Alois held their breaths, leaning unconsciously forward as they waited eagerly for the decision of the angel's existence. "God had smiled upon his angel, telling him that he would allow the baby's birth; however, there would be a catch." Spears took a deep breath. "In exchange for letting the child live, he would become God's weapon on earth against Satan and his demons."

"Since the child was a combination of a human and an angel, he would be born imbued with the strength and resilience of his father and the mortality of his mother. This meant that the angelic mortal would be capable of protecting humans from the violence sought upon them by Hell's minions." He gave Ciel a poignant look. "Therefore, generation after generation of the unique bloodline has taken up the mantel of Demon Slayer, destroying evil beings and keeping Satan's forces at bay when He tries to shift the balance of power between Heaven and Hell."

"The Church was entrusted to watch and train over the first born that was a direct descendent of Michael and his lover; as he or she would one day receive the blessing and duty given to them by God when they came of age." Father Spears stopped and walked around the bed.

Large hands reached out to cup Ciel's small chin and he gently rubbed the swell of the cheek with his thumb, gazing adoringly into the large blue eyes. The young man frowned a little at the way the priest looked at him; so much hope and love in those green spheres. It was as if Spears was seeing him for the first time.

"You, Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive, are the next Demon Slayer." He enforced gently. "In your veins runs the blood of the Archangel, God's commander to his holy army. You are the earth's last hope in saving us from the war between Heaven and Hell and Armageddon." The Father stated softly, but firmly as Ciel just gaped at him; at a loss for words.

The student blinked rapidly and his mouth opened and closed without a sound as he processed what he had just heard. There had to be some mistake. He wasn't, he couldn't be this Demon Slayer they were talking about. He was just Ciel, business major attending St. Victoria's University and friend to Alois Trancy. Just your regular, average boy . . . the rustling of wings broke through his thoughts and his heart sank as acceptance began to sink in. Right, normal college students don't have large feathered wings shooting out of their backs.

Ciel sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as he tried to get used to the idea of being blessed by God. This was going to take a while. Spears persisted in stroking his face gently, giving him time to process the revelation of his lineage and destiny. After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence.

"Your father, Ciel. He was an amazing fighter." The clergyman encouraged, cobalt flitting up to look at him. "Vincent was steadfast in his faith and lived only to serve our Lord and protect his family. He wanted nothing more to keep you safe and fought till his last breath to ensure that you would live." Ciel shook his head, the information too overwhelming. "I know this because I was there." Spears stated, the young man looking even more shocked than before.

"You-you were there? That night?" He breathed out, hands gripping the cloaked forearms. "Tell me!" Ciel demanded desperately. "Tell me everything! What happened to them?" The Father gently removed the tight grasp on his clothing, setting the small hands back into the young man's lap.

"I had just finished training at the seminary and the reason I was around that night was because I had been chosen to watch over you by the Vatican." He enlightened, selecting his words carefully. "Your parents wanted to meet me. They wanted to see the new priest who would be handling their son in the future." Spears sighed as he reminisced. "I was very young, only 22 at the time, so it was rare that someone of my youth would have been assigned so early." Ciel nodded enthusiastically.

"Your father, there is so much of him in you." Spears praised lovingly as he smiled down at him. "And your mother, as well. A perfect combination of strength and compassion is what you inherited from them." Ciel almost whined in anticipation; he had always wanted to know exactly what had happened the night his parents died and now it looked like he might find out. "But this isn't something you should concern yourself with now. We have other more pressing matters to attend too; such as beginning your training."

Disappointment blanketed Ciel's face at hearing the statement and did his best to hide it as Father Spears released his face to cross to the other side of the room. Alois put an arm around his shoulder and came to sit next to his friend, offering a small smile of comfort. As much as Ciel didn't wish experiencing what he was going through now on anybody, he was glad his best friend was with him at this moment and he returned the gesture with a weak smile of his own.

"We will leave first thing in the morning." The man stated calmly, digging through the wardrobe for something. "You should rest for today. The next few weeks will be taxing on you as your body fully adjusts to the evolution." The sentence caught Ciel by surprise and his head jerked up in the direction of it.

"Few weeks?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean 'a few weeks'?" Ciel glanced over at Alois who just shrugged his shoulders before watching the priest begin packing warm clothing into a duffle bag. "I can't just pick up and leave, I have school and my aun-"

"I have already spoken to the university about your impending absence." The Father cut in, making his way over to the bookshelf and pulling down a few volumes; not looking up as he read the bindings. "As for Angelina, well, let's just say that she was surprised that this happened sooner than she expected, but she understands how these things work." Ciel gaped at the man who was calmly packing up the bag like one might for a weekend getaway to a bed and breakfast. He knew that his aunt trusted Father Spears, but what sort of plausible excuse could he have possibly given to make her alright with her only nephew disappearing for a few weeks?

"What did you tell her?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know and then it hit him. Ciel's eyes almost bugged out of his head as the sentence finally made sense in his mind. "Wait! What do you mean by 'sooner than she expected'?" The young man was almost positive he had heard this wrong as there was no way his aunt could have known this would happen and not tell him, right? "Oh, no." Ciel whispered meekly at the sinking feeling that maybe he had been wrong in his assumption of his aunt's ignorance of his condition.

"Angelina wasn't aware of who her sister had married at first." Spears replied, zipping up the bag placing it next to the door. "However, once Rachel became pregnant, the Church felt it necessary that she be informed about your lineage and what to anticipate as you grew older." Stopping to look up at the stunned young man, he gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't be upset with her, Ciel. Angelina wasn't allowed to tell you anything."

The student exhaled loudly, not realizing he had been holding his breath all this time. Things were beginning to make sense in a way they never had before; his aunt's reaction to his back pain, how she made sure he went to every therapy session with Father Spears, the times she would curse his father under her breath for no apparent reason. It had all been because of the legacy that Vincent had passed onto his son; a destiny that now was being fulfilled whether Ciel wanted to or not. The priest was right though; he should not be mad with Angelina seeing as she had been saddled with not only her sister's child, but the future Demon Slayer to boot.

He sighed in defeat as the realization of everything began to settle into his psyche. This wasn't a dream and there was no turning back from it. Vincent had passed on a gift from God and now it was Ciel's responsibility to pick up where his father had left off. His entire life had been building towards it, unbeknownst to him, but that didn't change the fact that it was still happening. Pursing his lips together in a thin line, he stared back at Father Spears.

"So, where are we going?" He asked morosely, trying to put on a brave face and an air of nonchalance. "Some place cool?" A small smirk twitched at the clergy man's mouth, seeing how hard the young man was attempting to be an adult about all this.

"It's a small chapel up in the mountains." Spears explained, pointing to a map on the wall, "very remote and peaceful." An eyebrow arched up as he proceeded. "Your father was trained there as well." Ciel's face changed from one of false indifference to one of interest at the mention of his father's name. He stared at the spot on the map, now very much intrigued in seeing the chapel and its surroundings.

"Your aunt has packed up some of your things and Bard will be here in the evening to deliver them." The stoic voice brought the student back from his thoughts and he nodded slightly in confirmation. Spears watched as Ciel glanced over at Alois; a look of longing on his face. "No, he can't come." Hearing the answer to his mental question making the student upset.

"Why not?" Ciel whined like a spoiled five year old. He shouldn't be so clingy to Alois, he was a grown man after all, but the idea of going away for weeks on end and taking on this whole new chapter of his life without the exuberant blonde was not something he wanted to do. "Please? He already knows all about me and what I am. Why can't he come?" Deep blue blinked up beseechingly at the priest who just shook his head.

"No, Ciel." Spears repeated firmly. "Alois will only be a distraction for you if he stays. Besides, I can't just start dragging students out of the university for no good reason. People will start to get suspicious." Alois pouted from behind his friend while Ciel let out a low disappointed whine.

"He can't even come and visit?" The student tried again, lower lip trembling like he might start to cry. The Father chewed on the inside of his cheek as he felt the warm presence of love and adoration emanate from Ciel's aura. He was unknowingly using his angelic powers in his desire to have his friend around and Spears sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Alois can come up once a week." He relented, the pair of students happily cheering as the blonde grabbed Ciel in a hug that had them rolling on the bed and giggling. "Only one time a week. No more! Understand?" Spears reinforced, grumbling as he exited the room.

Standing outside the closed door of the bedroom, he listened to the animated conversation within. It was obvious that the two were excited about what lay ahead and Father Spears tried to keep the small smile that threatened to spread over his face at the joy that radiated off Ciel at the moment. The young man would grow more powerful by the day as his soul and body became accustomed to the spiritual gifts it now possessed. It was comforting to know that Ciel had managed to transition over so well, however there was still something nagging at the back of the priest's mind.

Father Spears was still not one hundred percent sure what had caused the change to happen before its scheduled time. He had a pretty good idea as to who had influenced it, but that didn't answer the question of how. Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell on the insignificant fact; there were more important things to deal with at the moment. His first priority now was guiding and training the Demon Slayer and saving the human race from the ravages of Hell.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Did you miss me? I missed you! LOL_

_Second arc, explanations are coming down the drainpipe in this section of the story. Questions will be answered and things will be revealed. Ciel is not going to get pregnant, so all you out there who had that little theory tucked away in your back pockets can just forget it. This story may involve religion, but there will be no immaculate conception here. Only good old fashioned boy lovin' without the use of condoms cuz in my crazy little world nobody has anything. (Disclaimer: In reality, please protect yourselves while having intercourse)._

_I am going to be out of pocket next week so, responding to reviews will be late, but I will respond cuz I love to hear from each and everyone of you! So, enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 15

The door to the dorm room closed with a thud, the lock clicking into place. Sebastian scanned over the all too familiar space his sight immediately landing on the rumpled mess that was his bed. Slowly he walked over and sat down on the messed up sheets and comforter, fingertips running over the fabric as he gazed longingly at one pillow in particular.

It had been seven days since Sebastian had awoken in his bed; naked and alone. A week since the night of the attack at the Harvest Festival and the last time he had laid eyes on Ciel and he had spent everyday since then waiting patiently for the student's return in the courtyard outside the church.

Sebastian knew exactly where the young man was; he was with the head priest in a remote location. This was standard practice for the new Demon Slayer to be taken away and trained in the art of combat against the unearthly challenges he would be facing. However, the knowledge of Ciel's whereabouts didn't help ease the ache in the graduate's chest and it only seemed to intensify every day he didn't return. Groaning lowly, Sebastian shut his eyes as he let the memories of the evening wash over him, heart thudding rapidly in his chest as the images came to life in his mind.

Sounds and sensations coursed through his body as he remembered everything; his fingertips tingling at recalling the soft texture of Ciel's skin and the way the student's breath would hitch when Sebastian brushed over a ticklish spot. The sound of their wanton panting and sweat slicked skin colliding over and over again as their bodies joined together in a blissful union.

He had tried to deny the purity of the act they had participated in, but even he couldn't deny the beauty of it. They hadn't hooked up or fucked; no, they had made love. He, Sebastian Michaelis, had held Ciel in his arms and passionately made love to the young man. It was the most emotional and powerful thing the man had ever experienced in his long life.

Never had Sebastian felt so secure and safe as when Ciel had clung fiercely to his body. His chest constricted at the memory of hearing the soft confession of love and it ached with the desire of wishing he had been able to respond. Love was a foreign feeling for Sebastian; something demons like him did not understand. Instead, he had embraced Ciel even tighter and brought them both euphoria in every sense of the word.

In the morning following, rivulets of sunlight had pierced through the blinds to land on his pale cheek. Sebastian had rolled over expecting to find an equally nude Ciel only to have a pillow where his sleeping lover should have been. Brows furrowed in confusion before alarm spread over his face; Ciel was gone and being who he was destined to become, any number of things could have happened.

Anxiously, Sebastian's eyes wildly searched the room, noticing the lack of the young man's clothing on the floor. He leaned over the empty spot on the mattress and halted suddenly as he inhaled a scent. Cautiously, he leaned into Ciel's pillow and took a deep breath through his nose. Sebastian groaned quietly at the intoxicating fragrance of lavender, sunlight and something else that had not been present before. He breathed in deeply, letting the sweet perfume fill his senses and knowing exactly what had happened now. Ciel had evolved; his angelic side had emerged sometime in the middle of the night which would explain why he wasn't there in the morning.

The scent was that only carried by the angels of Heaven and as Sebastian inhaled again he could clearly pick out the floral notes of Ciel's soul mixing seamlessly with that of angelic persuasion. It was a beautiful scent; pure, ripe, and perfectly suited for the young man. The soul was now like a fine wine that had matured; full-bodied and ready to be consumed. They could now proceed with Sebastian's plan to destroy humanity's last hope and tip the scales of evil in their Mater's favor.

He choked out a breath, eyes bugling and hand flying up to clutch at this left pectoral. Beneath the surface of skin and muscle he felt a constriction; as if some force gripped his heart and was twisting it violently as he thought about Ciel's death. Another wave of torturous pain racked his body as Sebastian's mind tried to logically convince him of what he needed to do.

"No, Ciel." He managed to gasp, lids screwing shut in a final attempt to avoid the truth he had known all along. "I can't." Voice breaking as strength left him and he collapsed onto the bed, trembling with the slew of heavy emotions.

Sebastian reached for Ciel's pillow, pulling it close and burying his nose deep into the fluffy fabric. A quiet sob escaped, muffled by down feathers as desperate fingers tried to take more purchase of the item. This was unheard of; blasphemous even. A demon falling in love with an angel? And not just any demon or any angel; the General of Satan's army and God's warrior on earth, the Demon Slayer. Sebastian groaned pitifully at the irony of it all. But what would happen now?

The battle between good and evil still raged on and both sides would continue to fight for dominance over the other. Where did they stand? In the crossfire of Armageddon? Sebastian had no idea and for the first time in his long existence, the man was at a complete loss for a solution. He needed help, he needed Ciel.

Left without any other options, Sebastian curled his body around the sweet smelling pillow and shut his eyes tight. Alone in the room he could at least indulge his senses and pretend that the inanimate item in his traps was actually Ciel. Burying his face into the downy fluff, Sebastian let himself drift off to sleep and to a place in his mind where things still made sense to him.

* * *

"Ooooff!" The painful sounding noise was made as Ciel's body made contact with the hard ground with what seemed to be the tenth time today. He lay there flat on his back and stared up at the bright blue sky, not wanting to make eye contact with the man who stood over him clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Ciel, I have told you this before." Father Spears stated, shaking his head and planting the long staff with pruning shears at one end firmly into the earth. The exact same pole which had just swept the young man's legs out from underneath and landed him in the position he was in now. "How many times must I repeat myself? You are stronger in angel form so you should release your wings when you fight." A large hand extended out to help Ciel up to his feet and he begrudgingly took the assistance.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say." He grumbled when he stood straight again, wiping invisible dirt off his sweater before rubbing his bruised bottom. "You're not the one who has to feel those two giant wings rip through skin and bone every time. I can tell you from first-hand experience that it is not at all pleasant." Ciel glared at the priest, earning an eye roll in response.

"The pain would lessen if you only did it more often." He argued, pulling his weapon from the ground to take with him. Waking back to a spot a few feet away opposite the young man, Spears eyed him sternly. "However, you don't listen to me about most things so I don't know you would start doing that now." Ciel smirked at the holy man, coming to face him in their usual sparring positions.

"I thought priests were supposed to be pacifists." He teased, crouching a bit and raising closed fists near his face in a defensive stance. After a week of being taught the basics of hand to hand combat by Father Spears, Ciel was more than well aware that the preconceived notions he had for years about the Church were just that; notions and nothing more. "Whatever happened to turning the other cheek?" The young man goaded, shifting his weight between his feet.

"Don't try to change the subject." The priest pointed out, bringing the staff to cross horizontally in front of his body. "You have yet to show me any progress that suggests you have learned anything from our sparring." He pointed out, the young man returning the previous eye roll with one of his own.

"Well, maybe I could if I had something to use other than my bare hands." Ciel complained, nodding towards the long metal in his opponent's hands. "Every time we do this you always get that pole and me, I get nothing, but my hands to work with." Proving his point, he held his hand out, splayed wide open and vulnerable. "See, it's not fair and there's no way-"

"Ciel!" Father Spears cut off abruptly and the young man pursed his lips at the admonishing tone. "There are times when you will not have a weapon at your disposal, but your enemy will." He explained as emerald eyes intense as they burned behind clear spectacles. "In those instances, the only thing you will be able to use is your strength and power as an angel. This is why it is so important that you learn how to release your wings quickly and efficiently." Ciel frowned at the frustrated expression on the priest's face, confused as to why his hesitancy to shift was such an issue for the man.

"I still don't think it's fair." He grumbled under his breath. The priest sighed heavily at the stubborn attitude, resigning himself to the fact that he would just need to continue to push the young man to point where he finally realized that the only way he can fight and win is by fully accepting the powerful gifts that had been bestowed upon him; no matter how painful it was in the beginning.

"Alright, Ciel." Spears stated calmly, narrowing his eyes and focusing solely on his opponent. "I want to you to come at me with everything you've got." Ciel growled and lunged forward, his blue eyes bright with excitement and adrenaline as he was determined to win this match without the assistance of his holy powers.

After a few well-placed blows, Ciel found himself in his usual position; on his back and pinned to the ground by a heavy black boot. The Father shook his head in disappointment as once again he had bested the young man who by all means should able to render any human man unconscious on the ground. The boy was truly just as stubborn as his predecessor had been.

Ciel coughed and sat up as the foot was finally removed from his chest. He rubbed the accosted are with is hand and glared at the priest's back who felt the need to continue to lecture him even as he still tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. It had been like this for the past week, ever since the two had left the church and headed up the mountain to the foretold of chapel.

The trek through steep passage ways and snow covered paths had taken them hours to traverse. Everywhere Ciel looked he saw only trees, trees and more trees and he could have sworn that Father Spears had gotten them lost several time. Still, he followed behind lugging the heavy backpack of clothing and other supplies for what seemed like an eternity.

It was around the second hour of their journey that the young man seriously regretted asking the priest what he should do about the wings on his back while they were still back at the church. Ciel never remembered seeing his father's wings, so there had to be a way to hide or at least cover them up. He had sighed as he thought about the memory from earlier that day . . .

"You're thinking about it too much, Ciel." Father Spears instructed, walking behind the young man who stood facing the mirror. Blue eyes glared furiously at the reflection of the shirtless figure flanked by ivory feathers that refused to dissipate. "An angel's power comes from its connection to God. Allow yourself to feel the holy energy that flows through your soul and let your physical body become whole with it." A large hand placed itself on a small tensed shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Ciel's gaze flicked up to meet the confident green orbs and he took another deep breath as he tried to keep from feeling so discouraged. He felt like the worst angel in history right now, seeing as how he couldn't even master the simple task of absorbing his own wings back into his body. Closing his eyes, Ciel cleared his mind of all thoughts of doubt and irritation and focused on 'feeling' the soft appendages become one with his physical form.

"Oh." He gasped quietly as his skin became warm suddenly. It was a comfortable and pleasant sort of heat that enveloped him from head to toe; akin to wrapping a fuzzy blanket around himself. Ciel sucked in a deep breath as his shoulders began to tingle and with a shimmering of light, his wings melted into his body before disappearing altogether. "Wow." He whispered in awe as he stared at his reflection again.

Turning around, Ciel twisted his neck to get a good look at his back in the mirror. The flawless pale skin met his gaze and he marveled at the empty space between his shoulders where his wings were perched only moments before. "That is so cool." He mumbled, straining his eyes as he searched for any kind of scar or bruising; there wasn't any though. A low hum from behind had the young man turning his head and raising a curious eyebrow at the sound. "What?"

"I don't think you will be saying that when you have to release them." Spears observed coolly, the tone making Ciel a little worried about the meaning behind the comment. The priest gave him a comforting smile. "From what I know, it is not as simple as 'tucking' them and somewhat painful." His face blanched at the idea and the man quickly added. "However, the more often you do it, the easier it gets." He reassured, Ciel not really convinced as recalled the searing pain of having his wings pulled free during his transformation.

Shaking his head, the student tried to dispel the anxiety that was building up at thought of having to experience the feeling of his skeleton being ripped from his body once again as his wings came forth. Instead, he focused on rummaging through bag of clothing which Bard had brought for him and wondering what lay ahead . . .

Ciel sighed happily as he slumped down into the bathtub, little toes sticking out from the top of the foamy water and wiggling in delight at the hot soaking liquid. He hummed in contentment as he relaxed in the porcelain basin, trying to forget that he had lost yet again to Father Spears in their latest match.

"Bet you wouldn't be so tough without that big gardening tool." He pouted, hands cupping together and bringing water to his face to wash it. Ciel knew what the priest was trying to do; he might be stubborn, but the young man wasn't stupid. Father Spears was trying to push him to the point where he wouldn't have any other choice, but to shift into his angelic form. He shuddered at the memory of what it felt like the first time he tried to release his wings.

He had attempted it the first day they arrived at the chapel. Father Spears had coached him to concentrate on the essence of the Holy Spirit and to will his wings to appear outside his body. Ciel did as he was instructed and eventually did manage to produce the large white wings, but that was only after he had ended up kneeling on the ground panting and moaning in agony as he experienced what felt like someone was ripping him open from the inside.

Father Spears told Ciel that the reason it hurt so much was because his body was still adjusting to its new angelic form and that eventually the act would become second nature to him. The student had given the priest an incredulous look and had shaken his head; refusing to release his wings again. Ciel would just wait until his body was fully acclimated until he tried that little party trick.

He waded around in the soapy tub for little while longer, thinking about the warm bed and soft duvet that awaited him when he got out. Ciel had to admit, he never thought he would end up liking this little cabin so much when they had first walked up, but it had grown on him. Despite the fact that every day he went out into the courtyard only to have his ass handed to him by a man 15 years his senior, there was something comforting about this place and it soothed his wary nerves.

When they had first arrived by exiting the woods, Ciel had scanned the clearing with wonder. In the middle was a circular courtyard with a quaint chapel on one side and a little wooden cabin on the other. A light layer of snow blanketed the ground and icicles hung from the eaves of the roof; glistening in the afternoon sun. It was obvious that no one lived there seeing as how it must be only one bedroom and no smoke rose from the stone chimney even though it was more than cold enough outside for a fire.

Something about the stillness of the space spoke to Ciel and he felt instantly at peace as they entered the cabin. The thought that his father had once walked in these very same steps brought a smile to his face; making his heart swell with warmth. Ciel observed as the priest went to work lighting a fire in the small living room's hearth and a realization swept over him.

All his life, the young man had wished to have known his parents better. Losing them at age 10, Ciel had few memories, most happy, but still he longed for the years in between. He wanted to know their habits and quirks to see what he had inherited. On some level in his mind, he was happy that he had borne the lineage his family had been given by God; as crazy as that sounded in his logical brain. It was a special connection that he now shared with his deceased father; the idea made Ciel almost giddy.

Sighing loudly, he extracted himself from the glorious warm water and stepped out of the tub to reach for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Ciel walked over to the mirror above the sink and wiped the condensation from the glassy surface. A face stared back, the same one that he saw everyday consisting of Rachel's large blue eyes and Vincent's nose and chin.

Yes, it was here that he would find out more information about the Phantomhive bloodline. Starting tomorrow, Ciel would make it his mission to not only show Father Spears what he was made of, but to find out more about who his parents were and what he would ultimately become.

* * *

Ciel stepped out into the cold morning dressed in jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers, knowing that training in the courtyard would most likely mean him getting dirty at some point. Even though he shivered slightly at the low temperatures and lack of heavy clothing, the past week had taught him that he would be sweating soon enough. Stretching slender arms over his head and yawning, Ciel noticed movement in front of the chapel.

Two figures stood having a conversation; the taller of them easily recognizable as Father Spears in his long black robes and the other shorter and wearing a dark blue sweater with the hood pulled up. Ciel squinted in their direction as he tried to make out the new comer before the pair turned and began walking towards him. The stranger carried a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder and talking the clergyman like they had known one another for years.

"Ciel, good morning." Spears greeted, planting his pruning staff in the ground and stopping a few feet away. The young man next to him halted as well, tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes as he grinned. Ciel could have sworn he had seen that smile somewhere before. "I thought about what you said yesterday."

"What I said?" He shook his head, the statement forcing his attention back to the priest. The confused look changed into one of understanding as yesterday's conversation while sparring came back to him. "Oh! About how it was unfair that you have a weapon and I don't when we train."

"I concur." The holy man nodded in affirmation. "Which is why I have requested some outside assistance." Sweeping a clothed arm next to him and indicating the young man still grinning there. "I believe you two have met before." The stranger chuckled at the comment before reaching up to pull the concealing hoodie away from his face.

Ciel's jaw dropped in disbelief as he caught sight of the familiar shock of black bangs settled into the bright blonde hair. Long fingers gripped the edge of the sunglasses, removing them to reveal amused brown eyes and a playfully cocked eyebrow. Ciel sucked in a deep breath as he blinked multiple times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Long time, no see." Dagger snickered, stepping forward and leaning in to smirk. "Thanks for coming through on that date with Lizzy. She's a great girl." Ciel scowled at being reminded of how that event had come to fruition and he wanted nothing more at this moment than to slap the Cheshire cat grin from the senior's face.

"You had better have treated her with respect." He growled, fists clenching at his sides in annoyance. "If you tried anything funny with Lizzy, I swear, I'l-"

"You'll what?" Dagger countered, enjoying how irritated the young man was becoming just by his mere presence. "Defend her honor in a duel against me?" He laughed lightly at the murderous look being shot his way. "I don't know how that would do her any good since those types of scenarios never seem to end well for you."

Ciel grit his teeth; temper flaring and starting to boil over. Dagger chuckled at the livid expression and he leaned back on his heel while crossing his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the side, studying Ciel as if he were some sort of science experiment and glanced over at Father Spears.

"Where are his wings?" He snorted, giving Ciel a once over. "Isn't the demon slayer supposed to have wings? Or is he not mature enough yet for those?" Dagger wiggled his brows to antagonize the student, which was the straw that finally broke the proverbial camel's back.

"What the fffff-" Ciel spat, managing to bite his lip mindfully to keep from cursing. He glared at the priest, his anger now being misdirected. "How does he even know who I am?" Ciel shouted, stepping up to the tall man to confront him and jabbing him in the shoulder. "I thought this was all confidential information! So why does this prick get to be in on the big secret?" Slim shoulders heaved with rage as calm green eyes stared back at him. Ciel was sick and tired of everyone being more informed than him about, well, him.

"Hey! Who are you calling a prick, speed bump?" Dagger countered, dropping the bag and marching forward. The contents made a loud clattering sound as it banged against the hard ground. Reaching out and grabbing a handful of Ciel's sweater, he spun the young man to face him again. "And be more respectful to your elders!" He chastised to stunned cobalt blue. "Father Spears is a highly respected priest who deserves nothing less." Dagger flashed a bright smile to the clergy man.

"Get off me!" Ciel snarled, jerking himself out of the intrusive grasp before turning his temper on Dagger. "Who the hell are you anyways?" He demanded, giving a hard shove in the older male's chest and making him take a step back. "How do you know about me? And what is your business with Father Spears?" Ciel stopped his advancement to pin Dagger with a deadly look. The senior glanced over at the priest who gave him a slight nod.

"Fine." He sighed loudly, placing hands on his hips. "The truth is, I didn't come from another private school to join the fencing team at St. Victoria's. I'm actually from the church's orphanage Noah's Ark, ever heard of it?" Ciel nodded in affirmation, the name sounding familiar and Dagger continued. "I've known Father Spears since I came there when I was 5 and he transferred me into the university this semester so I could assist with your swordsmanship." The slate haired student snorted at the comment and rolled his eyes. "Don't believe me?" He inquired, leaning forward and winking making Ciel's irritation flare again.

"Eh-hm." A throat cleared off to the side, the priest eying both of them. "Dagger, I didn't ask you here to goad Ciel into a cat fight." He admonished. "And Ciel, Dagger is an incredibly talented swordsman in not only fencing, but other forms as well." Ciel hung his head and pouted. Spears extended a long finger and lifted the down turned chin up to gaze directly into the large blue eyes.

"I understand that all this is extremely overwhelming for you." He sympathized, watching the small brows knit together with tension. "But time is of the essence, Ciel, and we need to get you trained and up to speed on things as quickly as possible." Emerald orbs were serious with a hint of fear lurking in them; the sight confusing the young man. Spears read the question in his eyes and explained. "You are in an exceedingly precarious position right now."

"Satan's minions will start to seek you out, all wanting to be the one to bring about the death of the Demon Slayer." The Father elaborated, shock forming on Ciel's face at the first time having heard this. "Your eradication would earn a demon extraordinarily high favor in Hell with Lucifer and bringing Him one step closer to Armageddon." Large hands cupped the small cheeks, the priest cocking his head to the side. "You need to be able to fight so that you can not only hunt the evil things that go bump in the night, but also so you can protect yourself."

Ciel gasped in surprise as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace of woolen robes; long arms wrapping around and holding him close. Spears cradled the student's head against his shoulder, a hand at the nape of the small neck and fingers trailing into the slate locks. Ciel panicked for a second, taken aback at this sudden display of affection from the usually stoic man. Even though he was surprise, there was nothing about this hug indicated anything sexual or lustful and he felt oddly protected and cared for being held like this by the priest. Ciel relaxed and closed his eyes while inhaling deeply. The man smelled of the church, like incense and ointment.

"I won't let them take you." Father Spears whispered, voice catching in a rare moment of showing emotion. "Not like Vincent; you will not suffer the same fate as your father. I promise you." He said firmly and Ciel could practically feel the man tremble with his desire to will the words into truth. "I will not fail you." The low tone vowed softly.

Then, as quickly as the embrace began, it was over and Ciel stood there as before. He shook his head, seriously wondering if he had just imagined the entire thing, but with the way Father Spears was avoiding his eyes, the student knew what had happened was real. Dagger kneeled to the side, digging through the bag on the ground and pulling out various blades; the sunlight glinting of the polished metal in prism of color.

"Start slow with him, Dagger." The holy man instructed, his cool demeanor back in place as he pulled the spear out of grass. "I want you to train him, not feed your ego." He ordered, shooting the young man a serious look as he passed by. "His life is vital to the survival of all of us." Spears reaffirmed, making his way across the courtyard; mind heavy with thought.

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed at the entrance of the church; lips pursing together in thought as the lean body inclined against a tree in the courtyard. Clergy entered and exited through the large double doors just even though the campus itself was quiet do to the holiday break for the students. Sebastian hummed quietly as he continued to observe the comings and goings, thinking about how there were so many other things that he should be doing right now instead of standing here watching for one person in particular to appear.

"Enjoying the view?" A smooth voice asked from behind and Sebastian ignored Claude as he stepped to his side. The Lieutenant crossed his arms over his chest as he followed the commander's line of sight. "I must say, Michaelis, I never pegged you as one for ancient cathedral architecture." He goaded with a smirk, Sebastian still not looking away from the church.

"Do you have something important to report or are you so bored that you decided to pester me with your idiocy this morning?" He growled in annoyance and hearing a low chuckle sound in response to his irritation. Claude tapped his chin with a long forefinger as if contemplating on a topic of conversation.

"I do actually." He stated after a moment. "I just came back from seeing Hannah." Claude paused, looking for a reaction of interest from Sebastian, when none came he shrugged and continued. "She was quite upset at the condition in which the triplets returned to her."

"Then the bitch should a bit more careful on the errands she sends them on the next time." He deadpanned, eyes still locked on the entrance doors. Sebastian hissed quietly under his breath as a blonde seminary with black horn-rimmed glasses and priest with long red hair descended the stone steps, whispering in each other's ears. "What does it matter? Their limbs will grow back eventually." He snorted, not the slightest hint of concern to be found. "Fuck the cunt. I couldn't care less what bothers her."

"Hmmmm," Claude hummed, furrowing his brows at the intense stare Sebastian still had on the house of worship. Leaning in carefully, he took a quick sniff of the man's black locks. What he smelled made golden eyes fly wide with surprise. "So it's happened." He whispered lowly. "You smell," sniff, "of Heaven." Sebastian growled and whipped his head around to glare at Claude.

"Yes, it has." He admitted, garnet orbs flashing a threatening magenta that made the math major take a step back. Claude's expression immediately darkened at hearing the news that their target had evolved and was still alive. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Sebastian from behind crystal spectacles.

"If that is the case," Claude hissed viciously, leaning in to loom over his General. "Then why are we just standing here doing nothing when we could be ripping apart Ciel Phantomhive's precious soul at this very moment?" Sharp fangs extended past enraged lips as anger rolled of the graduate's body in waves at the situation.

A hand shot out and Claude gasped as strong fingers encircled his throat, squeezing roughly to the point of asphyxiation. Sebastian gave a feral growl, his face twisting in pure rage as he lifted his subordinate's body off the ground with a single arm. Pupils narrowed into black slits as Claude desperately clawed at the grip that threatened snap his neck with the slightest twitch.

"Again." Sebastian hissed in an inhuman voice. "You continue to question my authority, Claude Faustus." The hand constricted further, making his prey gagged loudly in protest. Long legs kicked and stretched to reach the ground, the man's struggles only fueling Sebastian's innate desire to conflict more pain.

A noise to the left caught the General's attention and red eyes slid over to notice a group of seniors who had emerged from one of the dorms. He cursed them silently, knowing that he would not have the opportunity punish the insolent Lieutenant in the way he deemed fit with so many witnesses hanging around. Sebastian snorted and released his grip suddenly, the suspended body crashing into the hard ground as his legs crumpled beneath him.

"Go tell Hannah," He began firmly, hovering over Claude as he coughed and rubbed his accosted neck while glaring up. "That should she ever try something like that again, I will rip off the pieces of her that I am sure will not grow back like her beloved, little trio. Understood?" Glowing maroon bore furiously into gold bore as he nodded slightly before picking himself up. "You are dismissed." Sebastian relented, composure returning as he went back to leaning against the tree and watching the church.

Claude hissed lowly under his breath, swallowing the desire to strike the General from behind while he wasn't looking. Instead, the graduate stalked away with fists clenched at his sides, golden eyes flashing a glistening magenta as he fantasized about all the various he could kill Sebastian. A dark smile spread over his face as the Lieutenant reassured himself that it was only a matter of time before the demon's ridiculous obsession with the angel became his undoing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _First, I am sorry this chapter is late. I'm in a different time zone soooo, updating on time just was not happening. Again, sorry._

_Onto the next thing, I know a lot of you are asking why Ciel hasn't thought about Sebastian. Well, here's my take on it. Ciel has just discovered that not only is he half angel and has freaking wings, but that he is also God's warrior on earth and that he is the last thing standing to prevent the end of the world. That is ALOT to take in and process, so it's not that he has forgotten about his sweet, sweet Sebastian, but that there is just so much else going on in his life at the moment._

_Do not fret though! He will remember soon enough and when he does, Ciel is going to need to think up on hell of an excuse for where he's been and why he disappeared in the first place. Anybody wanna let me know what they think he should tell Sebastian? Hehehehe._


	16. Chapter 16

A puff of gray smoke floated up as a happy sigh followed from a puckered mouth. A pink tongue darted out to moisten them before the young man leaned back against the wooden railing of the cabin's porch and turned to look at his companion seated a few feet away. Shaking his mop of bicolored hair, he extended a slender arm to offer up the cigarette.

"You want a drag?" Dagger asked politely, smirking. Ciel frowned at the lit stick and shook his head negatively while waving it away. The senior chuckled at getting the response he expected and took another long drag on the tobacco. "Ahhh, yeah, that's the stuff." He hummed, blowing out more smoke.

"You know that smoking is really bad for you." Ciel informed, glaring at the cigarette as if it would bite him. "It causes cancer; they're pretty much death sticks." Dagger chuckled at the comment, brown eyes sparkling.

"Cancer? Really?" He joshed as blue eyes rolled at him. Reaching over, he playfully poked Ciel in the arm. "Does it keep you up at night worrying about things like being diagnosed with leukemia?" The young man swatted the intrusive hand away, frowning at the conversation they were having.

"You really shouldn't make light of things like that." He admonished, earning a wicked grin in response. "Cancer is nothing to joke about and neither is emphysema, which is what can happen when you smo-"

"Ciel, haven't you figured it out by now that something like smoking is nothing in the grand scheme of things?" He interrupted, flicking the butt away and placing his hands behind his head against the railing to stare skyward. "None of this will matter if we can't keep the forces of Hell at bay." Dagger spoke in a soft contemplative tone; sadness and fear lying under the surface as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Everyone we know and love will suffer horribly if we fail." He breathed.

Ciel glanced down to the ground, letting Dagger's words sink in and knowing he wasn't exaggerating. He worried his lower lip as he once again tried to accept the massive burden that had been placed upon his shoulders. Ciel knew his position; the blessing that had been passed through the Phantomhive bloodline to him and he was proud to uphold that honor. Yet, that didn't quell the feelings of insecurity that arose every time someone mentioned how important his role was in deciding the fate of humanity.

"But no pressure." Dagger's teasing voice breaking through Ciel's thoughts. He looked up to see the blonde grinning broadly at him. "Just the fate of humanity resting on your petite shoulders. No biggie." He purred, poking a long finger at Ciel again who swatted with appendage away even harder than the first time. Dagger laughed out and stood up, stretching long arms over his head before bending over to pick up his sword. "Come on, still plenty more to do." He nodded to the open space in front of them while heading in that direction.

Ciel grumbled lowly, not wanting to have to get back up just to have his ass make contact with the cold ground again in a few minutes. Father Spears had not been lying; Dagger was an excellent swordsman. His skill with various types of blades was astonishing whether it was swinging the broad sword, lunging with a fencing rapier or throwing short knives at a target; the black banged blonde had more than earned his nickname. Ciel on the other hand, was having a little more difficulty getting used to the differences between fencing and other types of weaponry.

To begin with, the weight of the blade was twice that of the fencing foil he had grown up using and as a result, the young man's center of balance was always off. This led to Ciel having to constantly readjust his position for offensive strikes and defensive moves which in turn made him vulnerable to all of Dagger's attacks. On the upside, having trained in the sport of fencing for so many years, Ciel was incredibly light on his feet; however, no matter how fast he was, his instructor was always just a little bit quicker.

Standing a few feet apart and facing one another; Ciel picked at the edge of the blade in his possession. The steel glistened in the sunlight as he tightened his fingers around the hilt of the sword Dagger had given him to train with. Lips pursed as he wondered how this round would be any different than the last fourteen in which he had lost pitifully and had ended up in various positions on the ground with his opponent's sharp tip digging into his back, chest, and one time, his left butt cheek.

"You know," Dagger began, rolling his wrist holding the sword as he started to circle around Ciel slowly. "If you would just release your wings, your angelic strength would make using that heavy thing much easier on you." Blue eyes shot up and glared at the senior, making him chuckle at the murderous stare. "I'm just saying." He defended himself, coming to stand in front of Ciel again.

"Yeah, well," he muttered, still examining the sword as if looking for an imperfection of some sort. Ciel didn't feel like explaining how he wasn't looking forward to the enduring the excruciating pain again that came with releasing his wings. The disturbing memory from the first time he produced them on his own accord still fresh in his mind.

Also, he had reasoned that if angelic blood ran within his veins then he should be able to defend himself just fine without transforming completely. In a way, it was now a personal challenge for Ciel to show Dagger and Father Spears that he could and would defeat them in practice without the extra assistance they seemed to want him to embrace so badly.

"I think you're just afraid I might actually beat you by my own human skill." He purred, hoping to distract Dagger from the annoying topic of why he didn't want to shift over. Ciel grinned cunningly as he widened his stance in a defensive position; the sword now being held out in front of his body with both hands wrapped firmly around the hilt.

"Oh, really?" Dagger asked in amusement as an eyebrow arched skeptically. He began to slowly walk to the left, keeping a good amount of distance between them in case Ciel decided to lunge forward all of a sudden. The young man's body stayed relaxed, his steps fluid and calm as if there were no danger as another goaded him into a fight. "Maybe you're right." He hummed, closing the space between them by an inch.

Ciel watched Dagger continue to circle him; blue eyes following every tiny movement the senior made. He was looking for an opening, anything that would allow him to land a blow and possibly gain the upper hand for once in their practice. Ciel noticed how Dagger's attention flicked for a split second to the forest nearby and it was in this moment that the junior decided to strike.

Raising the blade high to the left, Ciel lead with his right shoulder as he barreled forward at his unsuspecting opponent. The natural heftiness of the sword only added to his momentum as he swung it downwards in what could only be described as a fatal blow to the fleshy part of one's torso. Ciel grit his teeth as he concentrated on maintaining control of both his speed and accuracy of the steel and failed to notice how Dagger spun on his heel at the last possible moment; avoiding the attack entirely.

Seeing that he had missed his mark, the frustrated young man fully intended to whirl back around and use physics to his advantage. The kinetic energy that was no longer necessary for charging in one direction would be focused on an upward counter strike that had the potential of landing Dagger on his back. Grunting, Ciel quickly turned; however, found himself lacking the physical strength to whip the blade skyward. Instead he stumbled; the tip of his weapon catching in the ground as the rest of his body moved forward. Ciel yelped as he landed with a heavy thud into dirt, splayed hands breaking his fall as his chest slammed down.

"Oh, my God!" Dagger laughed, taking a few steps back to clutch his stomach as hilarity took over him. He shook from head to toe under the murderous glare of his pupil. "That was," laugh, "too," snort, "Oh-ha!" Dagger gasped for air and started laughing all over again.

Ciel growled and pushed himself up before grabbing on the sword again. Jaw clenched and knuckles white, he advanced one more time; determined to win a match despite his past failures. Dagger's head whipped up suddenly; his gaze fixed on the edge of the forest.

"Wait." His palm rose up, halting the young man in his steps. Brown eyes narrowed as he tried to see further into the tree line. "Someone is coming." He murmured, serious stare never straying from the woods.

Ciel's body tensed as he followed Dagger's line of sight to the opening where a small path lay. He had walked it before with Father Spears when they had first made the trek up the mountain over a week ago. The question was; who was coming through the dense brush this time? A friend? An ally? Or an enemy? The last question caused adrenaline to course through Ciel's veins and the muscles between his shoulder blades twitched as the wings underneath begged to be brought forth.

He grit his teeth at the uncomfortable burning sensation beneath the surface of his skin; remembering how painful the experience had been the last time they had burst for from his body. The angelic side of him instinctively wanted Ciel to shift over and protect himself and others from danger; however, he mentally fought back and instead gripped the sword tighter.

They watched intently as the sounds of footsteps grew louder; easily making out two distinctive sets. One was rhythmic and sure, while the second was light and erratic as the strangers made their way closer to the pair of young men who now stood ready for combat at the slightest provocation.

Ciel narrowed his eyes as the first shadowed figure came into view; short in stature and with a lumpy back. This was the one with the solid steps as it placed each foot down with precision and steadiness. The latter moved quickly behind, its build taller than the prior and not as hunched over. Ciel blinked rapidly in disbelief as they stepped into the sunlight and laugh bubbled up from his throat when he recognized them.

"Finny!" He cried out as soon as he saw the blonde altar boy. Green eyes looked up, sparkling as a wide grin spread over the cheerful face at hearing his name called. Ciel immediately looked to who followed and became even more excited. "Alois!" He laughed again, feeling like a fool for having been so on edge only moments ago.

Dagger relaxed his stance and lowered his sword. He knew Finny from past interactions with the church; however, he had never laid eyes on the bouncy blonde following in the altar boy's wake. Until, this Alois kid proved not a threat, he planned to watch him like a hawk. Brown orbs following warily as the blonde spun around, hands gripping the straps of his backpack as he gazed skyward in awe.

"So this is where you've been the whole time?" Alois asked to anyone who would answer. "It sure is remote." He observed before taking in a deep breath and sighing. "And the air is so clean too." The twirling stopped so he could stand in front of a grinning Ciel. "Man, I thought you were going to angel boot camp; not a spa retreat." Alois chuckled as he reached out and hugged his best friend.

Ciel eagerly reciprocated, happy at having some form of normalcy return to his life. With everything that had happened in the short span of time, the young man felt like his entire world had been turned upside down. Yet, having Alois around was the one thing that was a constant reminder that he was still Ciel Phantomhive, the college student and not just the Demon Slayer.

"Dude, I gotta say that I missed you." He informed Alois, releasing him and stepping back to take a look at the jovial blonde. Ciel took a deep shaky breath, feeling oddly emotional all of a sudden.

"Of you missed me." Alois stated matter of factly. "I miss myself when I'm asleep." The characteristically bold comment made Ciel roll his eyes and pointed in the direction of Dagger and Finny who were having what looked to be a pleasant conversation a couple yards away.

"So, why is Finny loaded up like a mule?" He asked, nodding towards the giant duffle bag being slipped from the altar boy's back with help from Dagger. It must have weighed twice that of the slim young man; however, he seemed no more exhausted than Alois who had only carried his own backpack up the mountain. "And for that matter, how did you get here?" Ciel cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Spears told me I could visit, remember?" He reminded, the business major blushing as he suddenly recalled having the conversation about Alois visiting him before they left the church at St. Victoria's University. "Anyways, Spears sent a messenger saying that you guys needed food and supplies and that I should accompany him up here." Ciel hummed over the explanation as another question popped into his head.

"Wait!" He ordered, holding a hand up. "Father Spears sent a messenger?" Ciel asked doubtfully. "What sort of messenger? We don't have any cell service up here and I sure as hell haven't seen a FedEx guy around these parts." Alois giggled in response.

"Pigeon." He answered, pausing to let the information sink in. "Spears sent it by carrier pigeon to some Father Sutcliff." Alois continued, leaning close to whisper in Ciel's ear. "Dude, that red headed priest has got to be the biggest drag queen I have ever seen. How the hell was he ever accepted into the Holy Order?" Aquamarine eyes were wide as they searched cobalt blue with the seriousness of the question.

"I've wondered the exact same thing!" Ciel burst out laughing as slew of giggles joined in. Sighing happily, he hefted the broad sword in his hand and motioned for Alois to follow him. "Come on, let's get you settled in and have a snack. Then we can visit." The two walked side by side in silence while the blonde casually eyed the long blade carried nonchalantly next to him.

"Is that your sword?" He asked as the approached the cabin steps. Ciel nodded, glancing down at the metal, even if it was only a borrowed one from Dagger; he still liked to think of it as his for the time being. "It's awfully big." Alois observed mischievously, icy blue shining bright with mirth. "Ever put somebody's eye out with it?"

Ciel shot him an incredulous look over his shoulder as the entered the small cabin. He placed the sword next to the front door on a pile of wood and kicked off his shoes. The warmth from the low burning fire seeped into his cold joints and Ciel sighed in contentment at the thought of a hot shower and warm cup of tea later. A snicker from Alois had him stopping at the bedroom door and turning around to see the blonde tentatively touching the shiny blade.

"It's really long and hard, Ciel." He admired, glancing to his annoyed friend. "Do you get to poke a lot of stuff with it?" A snort of laughter erupted from Alois's throat at his own childish jokes. "Do you have to use both hands when you-"

"Alois, really! What is your malfunction?" Ciel almost shouted at having dealt with the immature behavior enough at this point. He loved Alois, he really did, but sometimes the blonde just didn't know when to quit. "It's a weapon, not a dick!" The student reinforced, hoping that Father Spears wasn't anywhere nearby to overhear this insane conversation.

Why Alois was so bent on treating the sword like a penis, Ciel would never know. However, a slow smirk spread over his face as an idea came to fruition on how to keep his friend's dirty mind occupied for the time being so he could at least shower in peace. Stepping into the bathroom, he called out from the inside.

"But if you want, you can shove it up your butt and see how that works out for you." Ciel suggested playfully, shutting the door behind him before a response could be given. As he let the hot water run over his tired body, he snickered at the image of Alois standing in the living room trying all sorts of different ways to shove the long sword up his ass.

* * *

Slender fingers ran through damp slate locks and Ciel reached over to grab a snack cake from the box placed between him and Alois on the bed. He munched happily on the sugary-chocolatey goodness, realizing that he was currently ingesting something close to contraband inside the small cabin. Father Spears had made a point of only stocking up on healthy foods during Ciel's training and sweets were something he had strictly forbidden. However, as the young man swallowed the last of the cake and licked the cellophane wrapper clear of any leftover crumbs, he found it difficult to care about breaking such a ridiculous rule.

"Wow, you inhaled that." Alois observed from his cross legged seat near the foot of the mattress. He pushed the box closer to his friend who nodded and eagerly took another packet. "Let me guess, Spears won't let you contaminate your pure little body with any junk food, am I right?" He laughed as Ciel proceeded to stuff the entire thing in his mouth in one go and making sounds of enjoyment to confirm that theory.

Alois bounced on the bed a bit, testing out it's firmness and he smirked at the squeaking sound the old springs made before giving his friend an impish look. Ciel swallowed the rest of his cake quickly and shook his head in a negative manner to whatever was going on inside the blonde's rascally mind. Alois's expression fell and he pouted at having his idea shot down before it was even voiced.

"So, you and Father Spears sleep in the same room?" He asked, glancing at the neatly made bed a few feet away from them. "If these walls could talk." Alois state thoughtfully in a dreamy tone, hands clapping together dramatically into his chest. "They would say," he paused letting the silence drag on as the finish to his observation. "Yep, nothing at all." He giggled while Ciel wrinkled his nose at the innuendo that something of an amorous nature actually might have taken place between him and the priest.

"Geez, Alois." He exhaled in exasperation and taking a sip of hot tea. "Even when you're getting laid on a regular basis, all you ever think about is sex." The blonde nodded enthusiastically, not even attempting to argue the subject of his virtue.

"Yeah." He exhaled proudly, patting his belly. "Claude is drilling me good and hard every night." Alois giggled as Ciel shuddered at the mental image of his friend being taking from behind by the math major. "Oh! That reminds me!" He exclaimed suddenly, fingers snapping together as the thought appeared in his mind.

"Oh God, what?" Ciel groaned, preparing himself for lord only knows what was about to come out of the precocious student's mouth. Alois smirked as he leaned in to stare into the skeptical cobalt orbs.

"Guess who I saw just hanging around the courtyard the other day?" He waited for an answer, but only got a shrug instead. "Sebastian." Alois breathed, watching as the blood drained from Ciel's face and mouth gaping open silently at the name. He frowned as he searched the remorseful blue orbs; putting the pieces together. "He doesn't know where you are, does he?" Alois asked gently as Ciel averted his eyes.

Reaching out, the blonde gently grabbed the young man's hand and squeezed lightly, "Hey, Ciel?" Alois began softly. "Did something happen between you guys? Did you have a fight?" Slate hair swung back and forth as the small head shook in response and he pursed his lips in thought. "It's OK. When you get back you can talk to him and explain everything. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Alois comforted, petting Ciel's forearm and giving an encouraging smile. "I mean, how bad could it have been?" He added for good measure.

Ciel gazed back at the reassuring face of his friend; not sure where to start. He hadn't actually thought about Sebastian or that night until now; a fact that had him feeling incredibly guilty. However, he had been so preoccupied with concentrating on training and accepting the fact that he was part of blood lineage so old it made Methuselah look like a newborn that the events of had had transpired that evening before between him and Sebastian seemed almost like a dream. Yet, hearing Alois say his lover's name out loud had opened the floodgates of Ciel's mind and his chest ached at the beautiful memories of experiencing the physical act of making love for the first time.

A breath caught in his throat as he recalled what it had felt like to have Sebastian moving inside him. His ears roared with the sounds of soft pants, low moans of pleasure and wet skin colliding over and over again. Eyes shut tightly as Ciel licked his lips, hoping to somehow still taste the spicy scent of Sebastian there. His arms felt empty, wanting to hold and be held by the graduate once again.

How could he have forgotten about this? How did something so wondrous as what he and Sebastian had shared that night slip his mind? All his life, Ciel had wanted to feel love and passion for someone else and when it had finally happened, he had disappeared into the darkness without a word as to why. True, there had been extenuating circumstances, but that didn't make his actions right or make Sebastian feel any less hurt. Ciel moaned pitifully as he realized the severity of what he had done and the fact that he couldn't tell the man he loved the whole truth.

"It's so much more complicated than you can ever imagine." He lamented, face being buried in his hands as he tried to decide where to start. "He doesn't know anything about all this angel stuff or where I ran off to this week." Ciel rambled on while Alois grew more confused with each passing phrase. "I should have at least called him or something. I'm such an asshole." He berated himself viciously, fingernails digging into his forehead as if to peel away the skin.

"Hey, Ciel. Look at me." Alois ordered softly, alarmed by what he saw and heard. Sad cobalt met icy blue as Ciel's hands dropped limply away and the blonde gave another light squeeze. "You are not an asshole." He stated confidently. "Trust me, I know assholes. I've dated most of them." Alois joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I really am though." Ciel argued back weakly, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I left with Father Spears to come here and never once did I think about contacting Sebastian." He looked away to gaze out the window at the setting sun, chewing the pink lower lip with apprehension. "He must be so worried." Alois shook his head, feeling like he was missing some important part of the story.

"I don't get it." He admitted finally. "Why are you so worked up about this? You've only been gone a week and you two were only dating a little while. It's not like you-ohhhh." Alois's jaw dropped as Ciel gave him the most pained look he had ever witnessed. The immense self-blame in his friend's blue eyes said it all and suddenly it dawned on him what the real issue was. "Ohhhhh, oh! Yeah. Well, that's great. You finally got your first time out of the way, so the next time you fuck it will feel that much better." He approved while nodding.

Ciel rolled his eyes and blushed; embarrassed by how trivial his friend was making the loss of his virginity out to be. Maybe for Alois, giving away his innocence had been a simple decision that hadn't taken much thought as to the 'who' or 'where', but to him, it had been the culmination of many years waiting for the right person and it was a special moment he wanted to cherish forever.

"It wasn't something I just did to 'get out of the way." He corrected, not liking how Alois made his first time sound seedy and cheap.

"I know, I know!" He laughed, palms raised up to signal defeat. Catching Ciel's eyes once again, Alois smiled kindly at his best friend. "You were waiting for the right person and it's great that you found him." The blonde scooted closer to sit next to the young man and slung a comforting arm around the small shoulders. "I hope it was everything you wanted it to be." Ciel chanced a look at his friend and quickly turned away; face heating up rapidly at the sincerity he saw there.

"It was." He whispered, mind lost in thoughts of that night again. "It was beautiful; he was beautiful and I felt beautiful. Sebastian held me close and worshipped every part of my body, heart and soul." Ciel released a heavy sigh; a sound mixed with longing and sadness. "He kissed away my fears and I told him I loved him." Looking back to Alois's astonished face. "And then he made love to me all over again."

"I, ummm, yeah," Alois fumbled, looking away and blushing at the deeply personal confession. He plenty of experience with simple hookups and basic relationships, but nothing ever coming close to emotional bliss and connection that Ciel had just described. "So, can I ask when this all happened? I mean, you two hadn't been officially dating that long." Giving him a pointed look and making air quotes around the word 'dating'.

"Remember the night of the Harvest Festival?" Ciel began slowly, locking their eyes together and refusing to look away now. "Well, after Sebastian and I returned from the woods I had to take care of his wounds." Alois's brow furrowed at the information and the student quickly explained. "I ran into some jerks in the forest and Sebastian saved me." Ciel held his breath for a second, hoping the excuse would be accepted. Alois nodded after a minute, seemingly satisfied with the level of detail provided.

"We got to talking and I realized that I was being foolish for waiting. Especially since the person I had been saving myself for all these years was right in front of me." A warm smile spread over his face at the memory. Taking a deep breath, "So, we did it. I gave myself to him and I have no doubt in my mind that I made the right decision." Ciel voiced firmly, agreeing with his words wholeheartedly.

Alois hummed as he thought over the story. It sure seemed like his friend was happy having lost his virginity to the graduate, so what was Ciel so upset about? Suddenly, everything made sense as the blonde put the dates together and he sat back to gape at this best friend. He ran the timeline through his mind once more before opening his big mouth, knowing that if he messed this theory up there would be hell to pay.

"Wait, the night of the Harvest Festival was the same night you called me at Oh-Dark Hundred vomiting up blood in the middle of campus." Alois spoke slowly, watching Ciel's expression closely for any signs that he was way off base with his hypothesis. No visible protest told him that he was correct in his next thought as well. "So, the night you went all metamorphis-like was the same night you lost your virginity to Sebastian." Again, no reaction. "So, that means that you just got up in the middle of the night and disappeared without a word and Sebastian got to wake up the next morning to an empty bed." Alois let out a low whistle and shook his head in disapproval. "Wow, I get it now why you feel so bad."

Ciel hung his head in shame, even though he knew he wasn't really to blame for having rushed out of the dorm in the first place. It was like what Dagger had said earlier over the student's chastising over smoking; in the grand scheme of things stuff like relationships and drama didn't matter. Situations that usually seemed all encompassing and life ending were superficial in comparison with what Ciel knew now. If he didn't concentrate and do his best, then everything on this earth and all the people he had ever cared about would be plunged into eternal darkness and suffering; that included Sebastian too.

Even though Ciel knew how important his actions were now in deciding humanity's fate, he still wanted to have Sebastian in his life. He could accept the duty placed upon him by his family and defend the world against the evils of Hell, but he still craved the chance of having a real relationship with another person. Ciel had spent most of his life wondering what it would feel like to be whole and completely loved by someone else. He knew he was loved by his aunt and his friends; yet, even with all that, the young man had always felt like he had been missing some. That there was hole somewhere in his life that could only be filled by that one special person. Sebastian was that person.

But how was he supposed to have a relationship with someone when the most basic foundation of that was honesty and communication? He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what he was or what he did, so did that mean his dream of sharing his life with someone he loved was never to be a reality? Ciel let out a depressed sigh as he wondered how his parents had done it.

"Of course." He whispered in awe, eyes wide as he repeated the epiphany in his mind. Ciel couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before now. Alois knitted his brows together in confusion at the odd statement. "Alois." Ciel turned to look at his friend. "I need to go take care of something. You OK here by yourself for a bit?" The blonde nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Okaaaaay." Alois drawled out as Ciel slid off the edge of the bed and stretched his back. "I'll be fine, but where are you going?" The young man turned and gave him a bright smile.

"To have a little chat with Father Spears." Ciel replied, crossing the room while continuing. "My dad had to of told my mom something other than the actual truth about being the Demon Slayer before they fell in love and got married, right?" Alois cocked to his side and thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Exactly! And who better to find out what that was than someone who actually knew my father and everything about him." Ciel grinned back over his shoulder at his friend as he stepped through the door.

Ciel walked down the hallway, grabbing his coat as he exited the cabin. The early evening air was chilly, but he didn't have far to walk as a few hundred yards away sat the small chapel. The priest was most definitely there and if by some off chance Father Spears wasn't, Ciel was more than willing to sit and wait until the man showed up. In the student's mind, he had been patient long enough and it was about time he learned all there was to know about his parents. Who they were, how they stayed together as a couple despite his father's duty as the Demon Slayer and of course, their untimely deaths.

Yes, it was about time Ciel was told about all these things and as he closed the old heavy door behind him and scanned the small space of the chapel, a small smirk spread over his face. Tonight, he planned to have all these questions finally answered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _OK, OK, I know, you all want some hot and heavy SebbyxCiel action and it seems like it's never going to get there. Yet! Believe it or not, more smutty goodness is coming, but right now I have a plot to get through. And Alois is busy trying to find a way to get Ciel's sword up his bum (yeah, I don't know how that is going to work out for him)._

_Anyways, you guys have all given me lots and lots of great theories about this story. I love to read them and hear what you have to say, so keep them coming! As for what is happening next week, I've got another one for you. Who do you think killed Vincent and Rachel?_

_Ciel is gonna find out in the next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

Pale yellow candlelight cast a soft glow throughout the dark room; the only source of illumination other than the small window positioned near the old door. The wicks were placed around the circular space methodically in iron holders or silver tapers to ensure that the most light possible would be emitted since there wasn't any electricity in the enduring place of worship.

Father Spears clacked his tongue in annoyance as he stood at the aged table in the center of the space, bending over to squint at the tiny Latin text in the yellowing pages of the ancient book. The candle next to him flickered dimly and he chanced a look out the window to notice that the sun had set finally. The lack of natural light would be a hindrance to his search for the rest of the evening and he sighed in frustration at having to stop for now.

The priest had been holed up in the tiny room of the chapel almost all day, researching the past recordings of the clergymen who had guided the previous generations of the Phantomhive bloodline. The writings dated back for centuries and their accounts were kept stored here in the recesses of the small church for safe keeping; however as thorough as the priests had been in their scribbling's, the Father still had not found what he was looking for. Standing up, he closed the heavy volume and hefted it up, placing it back in its spot on the dusty bookshelves that lined the walls.

"Nothing." He growled lowly at having found nothing concerning an early transformation into one's angelic state. Every one of the Demon Slayers, including Vincent, had evolved on their 21st birthday at the stroke of midnight as they had been predestined to by the Book of Salvation. Which meant that Ciel having transitioned before his time was, in fact, unusual. Something had triggered it and set things into motion, but the answer as to what that was still remained a mystery.

Initially, Father Spears had thought the catalyst to be sexual activity, but it couldn't be something as innocuous as that. Sex was something natural and even though he as a holy man had taken a vow of celibacy, he understood the needs and desires of human beings to participate in such activities. No, it had to have been something much more powerful than just the need to satisfy a carnal desire; simple lust and passion weren't enough to hasten a prophecy set into place by God himself. A familiar suspicion crept back into his mind of a person who the priest just could not seem to write off; Sebastian Michaelis.

He grit his teeth as he recalled the last time he had encountered the graduate student in the church back on campus. Sebastian was trouble, there was no doubt about it; yet, what sort of power could a young man like that possibly possess? And if he did, then what exactly was he? Father Spears snorted as the questions that kept running circles in his mind. There wasn't anything here in this collection of books that would help him figure that out. All the texts pertaining to evil and Satan were useless at this point.

He sighed heavily in frustration as he realized that the answer to Ciel's early transformation might run far deeper than he ever could have imagined. The Father needed to dig further than just the handwritten notes and stories of the clergymen; for that though, he required the texts pertaining to Hell's history which were located in his office at St. Victoria's church. Quickly, he began to make a mental list of the volumes he would check when a soft knock at the door broke his concentration.

"Enter." Spears answered loudly; green eyes peering over his spectacles at a mop of slate colored hair that popped in through the now open door. A curious glance was given as Ciel entered the room with a sheepish look on his face. "What are you do you need, Ciel? Shouldn't you be spending time with the others?" He asked in a dull tone.

"They're all getting ready for bed." He answered, before taking another step in and immediately surveying the expanse of old books lining the walls. "Wow, I had no idea this was back here." Ciel breathed in awe, turning in a circle to take everything in. Honestly, the chapel looked so small from the outside that the fact that there was another room hidden away was amazing in itself. "What is all this?" He inquired, stepping up to one of the shelves and gingerly running the tips of his fingers over the worn bindings.

"These," The priest replied, making his way towards the table and waving his hand nonchalantly around. "Are all the written accounts and histories of the past Demon Slayers." He paused for a moment to take in the surprised look on the youth's face. "In essence, it is your family tree as told from the point of view of a spiritual advisor." Ciel hummed thoughtfully as he continued to inspect the volumes, making his way around the circular space.

"Will mine be in here one day?" He asked calmly, dropping his hand finally and turning to face the Father. Blue eyes held emerald with sincere interest. "Will you be the one who writes it all down?" The man nodded, leaning his backside against the edge of the table and eying the student.

"Of course it is what is required of me as your holy advisor." A large hand patted the smooth wood next to him, indicating that Ciel take a seat. The young man obliged and hopped up onto the table top, slim legs swinging as they barely touched the floor. "I am not only a man of God, but also your guardian as you take on the role of Demon Slayer." Reaching out, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind a small ear. "Heaven's warrior on earth and the one who will keep the forces of Hell at bay." Ciel shook the loving hand away, hanging his head and staring at the floor.

"How am I supposed to deal with all of this?" He murmured, quietly chewing on a plump lower lip with worry. "What if I can't handle everything? What if I fail and Armageddon comes to pass?" Small brows furrowed as Ciel looked up at the calm expression of the priest. "Father, I am only me; Ciel. I'm not a champion of heavenly justice like my father was." Slate hair shook back and forth as insecure thoughts ran rampant in his mind. "I can hardly even remember them anymore." He whispered sadly.

Father Spears sat by in silence, letting Ciel work his way through the all the confusing thoughts and emotions in his life. It was bound to happen at some point; once the shock of everything had worn off and the reality of his situation had finally settled in. In a comforting gesture, he placed his large hand over the trembling fingers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"You can and will be able to do this." The familiar confident voice spoke. "You were born to be this, Ciel. It is in your blood; your soul." The young man swallowed hard at the statement; not being able to refute the facts Father Spears had just said. Wide sapphire orbs blinked up at the stoic face.

"Tell me about them." Ciel pleaded softly, his hand now holding tightly onto the priest's for fear that he man might try to pull away. "Please, I need, I need to know what they were like and I need," he paused, taking a deep breath. "I want to know what happened to them that night at the church." Ciel's body trembled slightly with anticipation of learning the secrets that had been kept from him for so long.

Thin lips pursed together as he observed the desperate way the young man clung to his hand. Spears mulled over the request, trying to decide what was in Ciel's best interest. He cringed inwardly at having to recall the horrific images of what happened on that night a decade ago; however, the student did deserve to know how and why his parents were brutally murdered and the facts that had been kept hidden from the general public. Sighing loudly in defeat, the man rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, knowing he would have one hell of a headache before the night was through.

"Alright. I will tell you what I know." The priest acquiesced finally, earning a wide smile in response. "Please refrain from asking questions until I finish." He requested seriously and Ciel complied with a nod and his undivided attention. "Where to begin?" Spears muttered to himself before deciding on a good starting point.

"Unfortunately, I only had the opportunity of meeting your parents once." He started, regret heavy in his tone. "Everything else known was either written down in Father Lau's journals or by word of mouth. That being said, your father's reputation of being a fierce warrior of God was one of legends." Ciel arched a curious eyebrow at the statement, but remained quiet as instructed earlier. "Those who witnessed Vincent in battle said that he struck down the minions of Hell so gracefully that it was more akin to a deadly ballet than to a slaughter. He was a heavenly force to be reckoned with; his skill with the sword a thing of unparalleled beauty and a true burden in Lucifer's side." Spears paused for moment to think.

"I believe that the only thing he loved more in this world than his duty to God was you and your mother." Ciel averted his gaze for a second, feeling overwhelmed by the mention of his deceased father's love for him. "At least, that is what Father Lau told me when he first approached me at the seminary about potentially being the next priest to watch over the Phantomhive heir." Tilting his head to the side, he gave the young man an analytical look. "Do you remember him? Father Lau?"

Ciel chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought back to his childhood. Somewhere in the recesses of his memories, he recalled meeting the Asian looking priest who used to frequent their home. Father Lau had been an odd fellow; always smiling and speaking cryptic phrases that made the little boy laugh. He remembered how his father and the clergyman used to huddle in a corner and have quiet, serious conversations; it would always end with Vincent looking concerned afterwards. Ciel nodded in affirmation at the question and only then did Spears continue.

"Even though I had not yet been assigned to St. Victoria's, Father Lau made a point bringing me up to speed on your family history once the final decision was made by the heads of the Church that I was to be your spiritual guide and to watch over you." He hummed at the memory of his youth gone by. "I wasn't much older than you are now when I first found out about my future with the Church and I can still remember everything Father Lau told me about the Phantomhive ancestry. However the most interesting by far was the story of how your parents became a couple."

Ciel leaned forward eagerly, hands on his knees as he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single syllable of the story that was about to come. He was finally going to hear the truth about his family; his aunt having avoided the subject for years which he had always chalked up to being too painful to talk about. However, he now knew that the aversion to the topic of Vincent and Rachel had more to do with a secret she wasn't allowed to share.

"Vincent had already evolved into his angelic state a few years before; effectively replacing your long deceased grandfather." Spears saw the question in the cobalt blue spheres and quickly answered it. "No, you don't lose your heavenly abilities when your progeny transitions. You only pass on the title of Demon Slayer and the responsibility to fight for God onto the next generation." Sighing, he added on. "Your grandparents unfortunately passed away before you were born so there is no way you could have ever known that."

"Rachel was visiting St. Victoria's with a few of her convent sisters who were helping out with a clothing drive for the needy." Spears informed, getting back to the subject at hand. He smirked at the surprised look on Ciel's face at the news of his mother's chosen path in life. "No one ever told you she was a nun, did they?" The young man shook his head furiously, wondering now how he had been conceived if Rachel had already taken a vow of chastity and poverty. "Well, it is understandable how Angelina would conveniently avoid that fact; it's not every day that the Church releases a holy sister from her obligations to God to marry."

"It was all Vincent's doing though." Spears furrowed his brow in disapproval of what happened next. "Father Lau had told me that Vincent Phantomhive was the most stubborn man he had ever come across and while that sort of tenacity served him well in battle it also made changing his mind nearly impossible. I guess that explains where you got that trait from." He teased gently, earning a well-deserved eye roll.

"It just so happened that on this particular day, Vincent had visited the cathedral in search of Father Lau when he caught sight of Rachel packing cardboard boxes with used clothing. From what I understood, your father was as good as married the instant he laid eyes on your mother and he made it his life's mission to have her as his wife." Spears sighed and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Anyways, they met, they fell in love and it was only a matter of time before the reality of situation was brought it the forefront. Rachel was a nun and could not marry, could not carry his children no matter how much she loved your father. The fact still remained that she had chosen her path in life and that was that." The priest spoke calmly even though Ciel wiggled nervously in his spot. "Well, Vincent wouldn't stand for it and went as far to tell the Pope that he refused to produce another heir from his bloodline and effectively destroying future Demon Slayers unless Rachel was released from her holy vows." Green eyes rolled behind clear spectacles at all the drama that had occurred because of an unrequited love.

"After all was said and done, Rachel was granted a dissolution of her vows and was allowed to marry Vincent. It really makes sense if you think about it." He stated simply, seeing the perplexed look on Ciel's face at the comment. "To have a child produced by the Demon Slayer and a sister of the Holy Order there really isn't a better pairing humanly possible." The young man's jaw dropped at the news that his birth had actually been some sort of experiment to create a superhuman angelic half-breed.

"There's not need to worry, Ciel." The man chuckled, ruffling the soft bang a bit. "You were the product of a love and passion between two people." The large hand was swatted away as the student grumbled something under his breath. "If I knew nothing else, the thing I could be certain of was that your parents' love for you knew no boundaries. They did everything they could possibly do to keep you safe and happy; even wanting to meet me first before introducing me to you." Ciel recalled Father Spears mentioning that fact before at some point.

The priest paused, taking in a long, deep breath; his expression shifting from one of contentment to discomfort. Stress lines creased the man's forehead as he turned to stare out the window at the moon which had risen over the horizon. It was a bright full orb and very much like one he had seen that night so many years ago. A night filled with horrible memories he wished he could forget, but knew he never would.

Ciel noticed instantly how the Father became very quiet and still; his instincts telling him that the next part of the story would be less light hearted and more difficult to listen to than the previous section. Feeling the need to comfort the priest, Ciel squeezed the man's hand back, letting him know that he wasn't alone in his pain.

Green flicked over to see the concerned look in those deep blue eyes; Rachel's eyes, and the strong nose and chin that could only have come from Vincent. An ache formed in his chest as he saw the combination of the two people in the young man right in front of him now. Two human beings whom he had watched viciously torn apart by some unholy being. Swallowing hard and steeling himself for the images he was about to recall, Father Spears opened his mouth to continue his story.

* * *

"Ahhh, there you are! You look good, William!" The cheerful voice greeted as the young seminary entered St. Victoria's Church for the first time. "Ready to start your work as a priest in this holy institution?" Father Lau smiled brightly, sweeping out a black clothed arm to indicate the expanse of the cathedral.

Brother Spears adjusted his glasses a little on his nose and looked around the beautiful architecture. He nodded and tightened his grip on the small suitcase he carried in his left hand; the luggage containing the small amount of worldly goods the holy man possessed. The green eyed brunette was nervous at having arrived at his first assignment, but he also felt honored that he had been chosen to be the spiritual advisor to the next generation of Demon Slayer.

"Come, come. Don't be shy now." Father Lau encouraged happily, walking down the aisle and motioning that Spears follow him. "There is plenty to see before you meet with the Phantomhives tonight." The young man walked by his mentor's side, matching his pace as they approached the pulpit.

"Will I also be meeting their child, Ciel, this evening?" Spears asked timidly, both nervous and excited to make the acquaintance of the youth who would one day transform into Heaven's earthly warrior. He wanted to make a good impression seeing as how he would be working closely with the family from now on.

"I assume so." The head priest answered simply, humming in thought. "They bring him every year since it is little Ciel's birthday and all. I don't see why this year would be any different." They stopped walking at the altar and he turned to face his holy brother. "Vincent and Rachel should be here close to midnight after the evening mass. They have requested to meet you first before introducing you to Ciel." The Asian priest leaned in and winked. "Protective parents. Only child and all that. You understand?" He smirked as Spears nodded in agreement.

"But of course!" A voice stated enthusiastically from the entrance and both men turned to see who had answered. A tall figure cloaked in long dark robes strode purposefully towards them, smiling widely as violet eyes sparkled in the exceptionally handsome face. "We would expect nothing less from such a virtuous and loving couple who want only the best for their beautiful little boy." The blonde gushed as he came to a halt a few feet away and grinning at the new priest. "And we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to such a precious gift from God, now would we?" Father Lau chuckled and slapped a firm hand onto the broad shoulder of the stranger.

"Yes, yes, Aleister. You are absolutely correct!" He agreed wholeheartedly with his colleague before making introductions. "Father Chamber, I don't believe you have had the opportunity of meeting the newest addition to our church. This is Brother Spears." A hand swept out to indicate the bespectacled seminary who mumbled a greeting. "He just arrived today and was hand selected by me to be the spiritual advisor of our young Ciel." Father Lau hummed proudly at his decision while the two men sized one another up.

"Soooooo," the blonde priest drawled out as he took in the appearance of the gangly young man with black rimmed glasses. "You are the one who will be watching over the new Demon Slayer." Violet eyes narrowed and he leaned in to have a better look. "That's a tough job, you know. There are many vile beings and creatures of Hell that would like nothing more than to see that entire lineage eradicated from the face of the Earth." He breathed, gauging Spears's reaction to such a statement.

Brows knit and lips pursed together on the new clergyman's face as he resisted the urge to take a step back from the man looming over him. There was something off about Father Chamber; however, Spears couldn't place exactly it was that had him wanting to get away from the man as quickly as possible. Was it the slight lilt to his voice that made every word sound like some sort of taunting remark? Or was it the white teeth that glistened behind the bright smile that seemed almost forced into place? All Spears knew was that the Father put him on edge and he didn't like it.

"Now, now, don't go scaring him too much, Aleister." Father Lau reprimanded lightly, shaking a finger at the holy man. "Brother Spears has had a long journey and I am sure he would like to rest up for this evening's activities." Placing a hand on the on his mentee's upper back, he ushered him in the direction of a side door. "We will see you this night then?" He called back as they walked past the choir and into the hallway.

"Indeed." Father Chamber replied as they disappeared from sight; a dark smirk spreading over his face. "I will count the hours until the joyous event comes to be." He snickered, spinning on his heel and leaving the direction which he had previously come.

Spears continued to follow behind the Asian priest, listening to him go on about the various activities and charities St. Victoria's was involved with while pointing out where everything was as they passed it. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out what was so off about Father Chamber. Coming up with nothing substantial, he decided to just ask.

"How long have known Father Chamber?" Spears blurted out just as they came to stop in front of a closed door. The senior priest tilted his head to the side as he contemplated the question seriously. "I mean no disrespect, Father." He added nervously. "I do not question his devotion to the Church, but he did strike me as a little-"

"Cold?" The man finished, nodding as he leaned in to turn the knob and swing the old wooden open. He walked into the small bedroom and Spears followed gingerly behind. "I have known Aleister for many years. He and I were actually in the seminary together." Father Lau turned around to face the young man. "He used to be very different; warm and compassionate; a lover of the arts. He could always find the beauty in any of God's creations." Spears walked over to the bed and placed his luggage onto the bare mattress as he continued to listen.

"Then one day, a few years ago, his nephew killed himself for no apparent reason. Maurice was his name, I think." The priest informed, sadness heavy in his tone. "Aleister changed after that. Gone was the kind and gentle man who I had grown up with and in his place was who you saw today." He sighed heavily longing for times gone by. "Tragedy can do that sometimes. It can change you."

"Yet, he still continued his duties as a priest and about a year ago he transferred to St. Victoria's." Father Lau perked up at what Spears assumed was supposed to be happy news. "I believe that in time, Aleister might even regain some of his old self being of service here at the university's church." He nodded at his theory and the young followed suit; not really knowing what else to say.

Clapping his hand together, Father Lau changed the subject. "Well, I suggest you get some rest." He announced, heading towards the door again. "Evening mass begins at 7 pm and the Phantomhives should arrive around 11 or so. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask Sister Mao." Placing palms together at the center of his chest and steepling long fingers, he bowed slightly. "We are truly happy that you accepted this assignment, Brother, and I am positive that Vincent and Rachel will be as well." Spears returned the gesture and watched as the man left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went.

Methodically, Spears began unpacking his bag, taking out a few items of clothing, a cross, some toiletries and lastly an old, worn bible that had been his since he was a child. He fingered the wrinkled black leather lovingly before placing it into the nightstand. Having put everything away, Spears stopped for moment to look around the room that would now be his home.

It was small and simple like most accommodations for clergy men usually were, yet the priest had never minded. He had chosen to follow in the teachings of Jesus Christ and with that came a few sacrifices such as wealth and sex. Not that he had never been curious about one day being intimately involved with another person, but Spears had always felt he was destined for a higher purpose than the average human life. Being chosen to help guide the Phantomhive heir by Father Lau only further reinforced his thoughts that he had made the right decision by joining the seminary all those years ago.

Spears yawned and he flopped down on the mattress, rolling over onto his back as to not crush his glasses. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind on more pleasant things for the time being, such as what it would be like meeting the Demon Slayer and his wife. A small smile twitched at his lips as he dozed off, dreaming about his destiny that would soon be fulfilled.

Evening mass proceeded as planned and Spears was happy to stand near the choir risers and watch Father Lau lead the sermon from behind the pulpit. The older priest brought such a cheerfulness to his holy lectures that he managed to get even the most downtrodden parishioner to smile. The newest addition to the clergy took this time to observe his surroundings and those who had decided to attend the service this late mass.

Every color, race, and sexual orientation was present in the pews as far as he could tell and he smiled at seeing how open-minded St. Victoria's was in its acceptance of homosexuality. He happened a quick glance at the nun known as Sister Mao; the woman's head bowed as graceful fingers moved through the beads of her rosary.

When she had shown up earlier at his door, Spears had been a bit surprised to see large golden eyes blinking back at him. The petite nun had informed him in a shy voice that they were ready to begin the evening's mass and that he should come with her to assist in the preparations. He obliged and followed her through the hallway that led to the cathedral.

Spears eyed the woman and noticed that she was also of oriental descent. He wondered if Sister Mao was in anyway related to his mentor; even though Father Lau never mentioned having a sibling in the church before. It wasn't unheard of that members of the same family would join the Holy Order; however he didn't feel it was polite to pry.

Emerald eyes slid curiously in the opposite direction to land on Father Chamber; the blonde stared straight ahead, his face a blank canvas and devoid of any emotion. Spears knew that he should also bow his head in prayer; however, he could not help, but watch the odd priest from afar. Was that really all there was to his strange aura? The grieving of a loved one?

Violet suddenly locked onto green and Spears sucked in a sharp breath as he realized that he had been caught staring by the very person whom he had been watching. A cold chill ran down his spine as the gaze held tight for a few moments. Father Chamber winked coyly at him; the action making Spears look away and down at his feet.

He needed to set his mind at ease. If Father Lau trusted the strange blonde priest then he should too and that thought made his shoulders relax a little in reassurance. Spears had more important things to think about, like, the fact that in a short while he would be face to face with humanity's greatest hope. Yes, that was a far more pressing matter than some Father who was dealing with grief in his own way.

Closing his eyes, Spears joined in for the final prayer; his entire being asking for God to grant him the wisdom and strength he would need to watch over little Ciel Phantomhive and keep him safe. He was sure that tonight's memories would play again and again in his mind until the day he died. Unfortunately, there was no way the young priest could have ever predicted what was about to take place and that he would have nightmares about this night for many years to come.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Ooooo, it's like flash back-palooza in this chapter, isn't it? Although, I kind of like Spears's POV here, he was so full of hope and goodness at one point; which we all are until we grow up and get a job where we work a bazillion hours just to pay the ridiculous taxes that the man enforces upon us lowly middle class workers. See what I mean? I'm all bitter and jaded already. Lol_

_So, you all had awesome theories as to who kills Vincent and Rachel. I mean really, I think you guys should be writing this instead of me cuz your ideas are waaaaayyyy better than mine. It might look like Aleister Chamber is the killer, but appearances can be deceiving and nothing is ever that simple in my stories. Actually, I had to split this chapter into two because it got so damn long!_

_Also, check out BlackRoseEden's newest SebbyxCiel pic Promises. She's back with an all new story filled with intrigue, passion and mystery and is the same author of Simply Meant to Be. (If you haven't read that one then you must be living under a rock somewhere and it must be a very dull hole in the ground without fanfiction.)_

_Enjoy, suggest, and review!_


	18. Chapter 18

After evening mass had ended and Father Lau finished bidding farewell to each parishioner who chose to have a word with him, it was almost 11 PM. Sister Mao and Brother Spears hurried about the pews placing bibles and hymnals back into their respective shelves, while picking up various pieces of garbage that people had so graciously left behind. It wasn't until the last gum wrapper was thrown away, that the young seminary noticed how late it had become.

Stretching long arms over his head and huffing, Spears heard a low pop in his back from being bent over so long. He sighed happily at the feeling of the muscular tension diminishing; fingers combing through his brown hair as he tried to make himself look more presentable. Standing upon the platform where the pulpit was situated; emerald orbs snapped towards church's entrance where two voices were heard resonating from the facade. It was in this moment that William T. Spears first laid eyes on Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

The couple strode past the large double doors and down the center aisle; hand in hand and laughing over something one of them had said. Vincent stood tall next to his wife; inky bangs framing his handsome face as warm chocolate eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. Rachel's blonde head brushed just past her husband's broad shoulder; cobalt blue orbs sparkling bright with joy as a perfect bow-shaped mouth laughed in such a way that could only be described as melodious. The two truly were a vision of happiness and love to behold; their mutual affection for one another something people only read in story books.

"Lau!" Vincent called out, grinning as the priest turned at the sound of his name. Rachel giggled as her husband pulled her along to stop at the bottom of the small steps leading up to the altar. "It's good to see you, Father." He remarked, wrapping a long arm around his beloved wife's slim waist.

"Ah, Vincent." Father Lau stated with a broad smile, descending the raised area to give them a proper greeting. Reaching out to firmly shake the man's hand, "Always the punctual one, aren't you?" He remarked, earning a chuckle in response. "And Rachel, you look lovely as ever." He complimented, opening his arms wide as she stepped forward to accept the gracious hug.

"Father Lau, it's been far too long." Rachel smiled, releasing the embrace to once again stand at her husband's side. Spears watched from a few feet away, how the pair would glance at one another; their eyes lingering as if they were having a private conversation between them.

"Yes, yes! A pleasure as always!" The Asian priest agreed happily before furrowing his brow. "But where is the little guest of honor? Don't tell me he is trying convince some of the Sisters into giving him more Communion wafers again?" The trio had a quick laugh at the memory from only last year.

"No, no. Ciel is well aware now that those are not free cookies." Vincent reassured, chuckling as he waved a dismissive hand in the air. "He is at home with Angelina this evening." Father Lau looked surprised at this information and the man grinned as he leaned in to whisper, "we told him that mommy and daddy had some business to attend to and that if he was a good boy he would get a surprise when we returned." Vincent winked. "No doubt, Ciel is on his very best behavior this evening." A smile spread over the priest's face at the deal; still wishing that they had brought along their only son for the traditional visit to the church on his birthday.

"Oh? And what would that be?" The Father mused out loud, watching as Vincent and Rachel exchanged another secretive look. "Come now. Don't make an old man wait!" He begged, giving them a pouting look. Nibbling on a plump lower lip, Rachel took a small step forward.

"Well, Father Lau, there are two reasons we came without Ciel tonight." She began slowly, fidgeting with long manicured fingers as she shyly looked up. "The first you already know about, however the second might come as a surprise." Rachel took a deep breath as she dropped her hands to press them flat against her belly. "We wanted you to be one of the first to know about the new life that God has so graciously blessed upon us." A delicate pink blush dusted the swell of her cheeks as she let the meaning of her statement sink in to all those present.

"That is wonderful!" Father Lau cried out delight before hugging her tightly once again. "This is absolutely wondrous! To think, Ciel is going to be a big brother!" Rachel nodded enthusiastically, stepping back into Vincent's strong arms that promptly encircled her protectively.

"Thank you." She acknowledged; expression glowing with happiness. "We are so blessed to not only have Ciel, healthy and happy, but to now be given another child as well. It's, it's just . . ." Rachel's voice faded out as a strong emotion made her unable to speak. Sniffling, she hid her head into Vincent's broad shoulder and clung to him to weep a bit. He placed a comforting hand into the blonde locks and chuckled.

"Hormones." Vincent whispered, garnering a sympathetic nod from Father Lau. "She's been somewhat out of balance as of-ow!" He yelped as Rachel smacked him hard in the chest for the remark. A light kiss was placed onto her forehead in apology as he wiped away the accumulated wetness from her long dark lashes with his thumb.

"I see." The priest mused before he suddenly remembered something. "I almost forgot!" Snapping his fingers and turning to motion with his arm at the figure waiting patiently behind him, "you requested an introduction. William!" He called and the young clergyman took a steadying breath before moving out of the shadows towards his superior.

"Vincent and Rachel, this is Brother William Spears." Father Lau stated proudly, stepping aside so they could meet face to face. "This is the new priest who I have chosen to be the spiritual advisor to Ciel." Spears stopped next to his mentor, bowing from the waist, pressing his palms together at his chest. To say that he was a little nervous was an understatement and he continued to keep a downcast gaze as the conversation continued.

"Come now, we don't bite." Vincent encouraged playfully; smirking when emerald eyes finally rose to catch reassuring brown. Brother Spears blinked several times in disbelief that he was actually meeting the renowned Demon Slayer in the flesh. "Well, you seem like a perfectly good and humble man." Vincent commented after a minute of examining the youthful priest.

"Um, yes, I suppose." Spears mumbled, clearing his throat and willing his voice to not tremble from anxiety. Forcing trepidation to the side, he squared his shoulders and met the man's stare head on. "I mean, yes, I am that and I plan to use all my teachings from the seminary and of the Church to assist in guiding Ciel through his journey of claiming the Phantomhive birthright." Vincent arched a curious brow at the answer, the intimidation of the act making Brother Spears falter slightly. "That is, if you find me satisfactory to take on such an important task." He added quickly, chewing on the inside of his cheek and feeling a little stupid for sounding so insecure.

"Hmmmm." Vincent hummed in thought. "Well, I trust Father Lau's judgment." He stated after a moment. "However, I am not the one you have to convince." Vincent warned with a mischievous smirk. Tilting an ebony head towards his wife, "she is the one who wanted to meet you beforehand." Rachel took a step towards the priest, grasping his large hand in her smaller ones and gazing seriously into nervous jade spheres.

Spears took in a sharp breath as the stunning woman gently held onto him; her enchanting face looking up at him with a gentle expression. Within the deep pools of blue, he saw a strong resolve of a mother who would guard her family with her life. Rachel might have looked the part of a fragile flower, but she was actually more akin to a fierce lioness protecting her cubs. She searched his face silently for a moment; the intensity of her stare making him want to squirm.

"Brother Spears." Rachel finally spoke softly and seriously. "It is not that I don't think you will make a fine spiritual advisor to my son nor do I doubt Father Lau's confidence in you." She reaffirmed as he listened closely to her every word. "The task you will be taking on is so much more than just watching and providing support to the next in line to inherit God's blessing. You will also become an important part in the life of the thing that is most precious to us." She paused to gauge his reaction before continuing. "Ciel isn't just humanity's next hope, he is also our son; our baby boy." Her nails dug a bit into his palms and Spears winced a little from the sting.

"Can you understand that?" Blue eyes searching his face fiercely for comprehension, "that while something happening to him would be devastating for the world and mankind; for us, a world without Ciel is a world not living in." Rachel stopped to inhaled shaky breath, the very thought of something happening to her child making her tremble in fear. "Ciel is our everything. Without him, our lives are meaningless."

Spears stood motionless, staring into the distressed expression that wished to have him say the words she needed to hear. He swallowed hard, wondering himself if he could actually do this. Guide humanity's only hope to prevent Armageddon? Protect and educate this child in the ways of God so he could one day step into the role his father now occupied? Hesitation left him as the answer to all the questions suddenly became very clear.

"Rachel." He began; gaze softening and thumbs rubbing slow circles over the backs of her tense hands. "I want nothing more than to be there spiritually and emotionally for your son. To Heaven, he maybe the angelic warrior born of this earth, destined to defend human beings from the evils of Hell and thwart the Devil's plans; however, I promise you that I will always remember that Ciel is your son first and foremost." He paused, letting the sincerity of what he was saying weigh heavily in the air. "I will defend him until my dying breath. I swear it." Rachel broke into a joyous smile; tears of happiness running down her face as she fervently wrapped her arms around Spears's neck and hugged him close. She let go, blushing at the sudden enthusiasm in her actions and opened her mouth to speak when a series of slow claps echoed throughout the high ceilings of the cathedral.

Every pair of eyes turned to look at the sound that belonged to a tall figure who sauntered down the aisle of the pews towards them. White teeth glistened behind a satisfied grin that was accompanied by a pair of amused violet eyes and straight shoulder length blonde hair. Black robes swished and swayed with each and every as he approached the group; stopping about a good yard away.

"What a lovely speech, Brother Spears." Father Chamber acclaimed, covering his heart with both hands, "Truly; no better pledge could have been given to the Phantomhive family than what you so eloquently preached right here in front of all these witnesses." He spread his arms wide, indicating to the few people in the church. "That little boy is indeed fortunate to have you watching over him now." He winked at the young priest.

"Ahhh! Aleister, I wasn't aware you were planning on being here tonight!" Father Lau crowed cheerfully, humming as Sister Mao came to stand by his side. The nun seemed to have appeared out of nowhere suddenly; her head bowed and hands folded innocently in her lap. However, Spears noticed how her golden eyes flitted about from underneath her habit.

Ignoring the salutation, Aleister turned his to Vincent and Rachel. "So, is it true or did my divine ears deceive me just now?" He purred taking another step and licking his lips. "Are you expecting another little bundle of joy?" The Father asked, his proximity not sitting well with Vincent who immediately tucked Rachel behind his body and squared his frame in a defensive stance.

He narrowed his eyes at the priest who stared hungrily at his wife; an unnerving expression on that handsome face. Vincent had never seen this man before and even though it wasn't uncommon for clergymen to visit various houses of worship, there was something off about this particular one. He couldn't say for sure, but years of being on the front lines of fighting Hell's minions had made him very perceptive about other worldly beings and something about this clergyman was making him very uncomfortable.

"But I see you neglected to bring the child of the hour." Father Chamber observed, giving them a disapproving look. Sighing loudly in frustration, the priest rolled his shoulders. "That just makes things a bit more complicated and time consuming." He complained, raising his large hands to crack the knuckles. "I suppose I can take care of that little brat afterwards." A malevolent chuckle fell past his lips, sharp canines extending into fangs as he grinned. "But first, I will take care of you of all and that thing in growing your womb."

In an instant, Vincent pounced, landing Aleister on his back and straddling his waist to keep him pinned to the ground. Teeth grit together in aggression as he wrapped both hands around the priest's neck and squeezed tightly in an attempt to immobilize the man. Father Chamber laughed heartily at Vincent and his violet eyes glowed with mirth at the position he was currently in.

"What are you?" He demanded, constricting his grip, although the action didn't seem to be having much of an effect on the priest who continued to laugh nonstop out loud as if the situation was incredibly amusing. Father Lau rushed over, shock evident as he could not comprehend what had just happened.

"Vincent! What is wrong with you?" He cried out, leaning over the pair to see the maniacal smile on his friend's face. With even more confusion, he asked, "Aleister, I understand that you are still grieving the loss of Maurice, but this type of behavior is just unacceptable." Father Lau's expression fell as he watched his friend's face break into an inhumanely wide grin.

"Unheard of from a man of God." The dark responded lightly. "But then again, I'm not one of those." Father Lau's face paled at the admission and he moved to grab Aleister when he was knocked flat onto his back.

In one smooth motion, the Father had managed to grab a hold of Vincent's shoulder and fling him an impossible distance across the church into the confessional booths. The old wood buckled under the impact of the man's body; the structure completely collapsing and burying him beneath a pile of rubble.

"No! Vincent!" Rachel screamed, lunging in the direction of the wreckage only to be stopped by a pair of long arms wrapping securely around her waist. "No! Let go of me! Vincent!" The woman pleaded, kicking and beating back at her capture.

Brother Spears avoided the flailing limbs as best he could while dragging Rachel away from the fight. He wrestled her down between the last two rows of pews, clamping a hand over her mouth and forcing her to look at him.

"Ssshh! You need to calm down." He hushed and she nodded slowly as the words settled into her mind; only then did he relinquish his hold over her mouth. "Vincent will be fine, he and Father Lau can handle whatever Father Chambers is, but you need to take care of yourself." Green eyes glanced down to the small abdomen, "and on keeping the baby safe." Rachel opened her mouth to respond when terrified cry tore through the church.

Two heads popped up from behind the pews to see Father Lau being lifted off the ground; his fingers clawing desperately at the one hand that was squeezing his neck. Aleister suspended him in the air with a single arm; the poor priest's feet dangling helplessly in the air. He laughed at the wheezing and coughing sounds that gurgled up from holy man's throat.

"Demon." Lau choked out. "You're a demon!" He wheezed; vision beginning to blur from the lack of oxygen. Father Chamber clacked his tongue; head shaking in disagreement of the conclusion.

"My dear Father, I am so much more than just a mere demon." He informed, enjoying the way the thin man struggled in his grasp. "Your friend Aleister became very aware of that fact when I stripped him of his soul and took possession of his body." Father Lau whimpered at learning the fate of his old friend. "Aleister was such an interesting soul; so pure and happy. At least, that's how he was until finding his beloved nephew hanging from the rafters." Brining their faces close together and forcing the man to look at him. "I may have had a little part to play in that suicide, but you see the ends really justified the mean when I took Aleister's soul and his body."

He breathed maliciously as Lau whined again. "It really was the perfect way to infiltrate your joke of a religion."

Spears and Rachel stared horrific at the scene unfolding before their eyes and the young priest battled internally about what to do. He could either to stay and protect Ciel's mother or attempt to save his mentor. However, whatever Father Chamber was looked to be exceptionally strong and Brother Spears was doubtful that anything he tried to do would help the situation.

A movement to the left caught his vision and he gasped quietly when he saw Sister Mao creeping up silently behind their attacker. She approached stealthily; her steps light and stance low to the ground as she closed the distance between them. A few feet away, she crouched and lifted her heavy skirt to reveal black lacy garter worn around a milky white thigh. Golden eyes found astonished jade for a second and Sister Mao smirked as she pulled out a small ornate dagger from the flimsy accessory. Readying the blade, she stood and took another step before instantly freezing her tracks.

"Now, now, pussycat." Aleister chastised, not looking away from Father Lau while his free arm stretched out towards the nun; palm flat and facing up in the air. "Play nice or I will have to clip your little claws." Blonde hair whipped around as his head turned to face the immobilized woman. Sister Mao stood as still as stone, the dagger clutched tightly within her grasp. "Oh, what is that I see?" Chamber asked, cocking his head to the side at the sight of the weapon. "A blade blessed with holy water, perhaps?" He grinned as he read the truth in her wide golden spheres.

"You have been quite the naughty girl." He admonished, giving a reproachful look. Sister Mao said nothing; her concentration placed on the Asian priest who was quickly losing consciousness while still suspended in the air. "Such a bad kitty." Father Chamber hissed gleefully, his aimed hand closing into a tight fist and rotating as if opening a door knob.

The knife clattered to the stone ground as Sister Run gasped loudly; both hands coming to grip the fabric over her left breast. She collapsed onto her knees as all color drained from her face; eyes bulging out in agony as a pitiful cry tore from her mouth. Labored breaths fell from parted lips as a thin trail of blood trickled down her chin and with one last groan and shudder, the small body crumbled in on itself and she was dead.

Father Chamber sighed in boredom. "Really, this is just taking too damn long." He mused out loud, turning his attention back to Father Lau who somehow continued to cling to a tiny sliver of life despite his bleak situation. "I was expecting that little boy to be here as well. This certainly makes a mess of things." Shrugging, he glanced to the half-dead priest in his hand. "Oh well, I guess you're next." He declared just as a loud cracking noise ripped through the church.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!" A voice demanded and Aleister raised an amused brow in the direction of its origin to see Vincent kicking the last piece of the broken confessional away. Brown eyes burned bright with fury as the evil priest chuckled at the command. "Didn't you hear me? Let Father Lau go this instant!" He ordered again, striding out of the rubble and tearing off what was left of his sweater, exposing a firm bare chest and torso.

"Come now, Vincent. Do you really think you can take me?" Aleister goaded, violet eyes glowing with excitement. "You have no idea what you are up against." He informed, narrowing his gaze at the man before grinning darkly. "Doesn't matter though, I will destroy you and your family before the night is through." A heavy growl was given in response to the promise. "But first, let me finish what I have started." He opened his mouth wide, the jaw unhinging like a snake's and sank his teeth into Father Lau's neck.

"Noooo!" Vincent screamed, leaping into the air as majestic white wings unfurling from his body and he slammed his shoulder hard into the monster. All three bodies tumbled to the ground; Father Lau's limp form rolling to a stop as a pool of blood began to seep out from underneath the gash in his throat.

Vincent immediately took to pummeling the monster's face with his fists; the blonde head cracking against the ancient stone before bouncing back up to receive another hit. He needed a weapon of some sort, knowing that there was no way his bare hands could inflict enough damage. Dealing with creatures born in the bowels of Hell required a special sort killing tool; one forged in Heaven or blessed with holy water. Unfortunately, it never occurred to him to bring his sword along to the private mass at the church; as that would have done nicely right about now.

"What," punch, "the fuck'" jab, "are you?" He demanded through grit teeth as every blow brought a fresh spattering of blood from the abused flesh of the evil man's face. Vincent stopped the attack abruptly as what sounded like a weak laugh emanated from the disfigured heap under his bloodied knuckles.

"You're asking," gasp, "the wrong question." Aleister managed to spit out; thick crimson being expelled with every word. However, that grin was ever present beneath the mess of shattered bones and swelling lumps; one that was not the least bit concerned about the severity of the injuries he had just received. "It's a matter of who not what." He hissed, violet eyes glowing and Vincent's jaw dropped at the sudden realization of the actual danger they were in.

"Lucifer." He hissed out in disbelief before a hard look of hatred darkened his expression. "You unholy piece of shit." Vincent growled, drawing back his arm to land another heavy left hook. The limb swung down; its aim accurate, but the raw knuckle never made impact as a sharp burning pain tore through his chest and extended into his back and shoulder to finally puncture a wing. "Gahh!" He cried in absolute shock.

Aleister snickered as he slowly withdrew the five black talons that protruded from his fingertips and now lay imbedded into Vincent's upper body. The razor-like claws retracted smoothly, returning to the length of normal nails as the lacerations they had caused began to bleed profusely down the man's torso and collecting on the ground near his knees. Vincent could feel himself lose some strength almost immediately which meant, much to his horror, that a major artery had been cut. As if that wasn't enough, what he had actually been stabbed with to cause such wounds was even more deadly.

"Oh dear." Father Chamber's tsked with mock concern as he observed the panic start to spread over the Vincent's. "Demon claws can be such deadly things." He teased, wiggling the ebony tipped fingers in the air. "Especially to someone with angel's blood; the wounds don't heal up like normal ones." A ruby tinged hand shot out, wrapping itself around Vincent's neck and choking him. "Too bad for you then." The Devil stated, before flinging his opponent high towards the pulpit.

Vincent tumbled through the air; blood leaving a spattering trail below until he slammed into the large wooden crucifix that hung in front of the massive stained glass windows. He moaned at the impact; his injured wing being crushed by his own body weight and he mentally braced himself for the inevitable pain that would come when he crashed into the choir pit below.

Gravity never got a chance to take hold as the Lord of Hell was instantly upon him, pinning Vincent to the cross, spreading his arms wide. Large leathery midnight bat-like wings protruded from the priest's back, fanning out and enveloping them like an eclipse. Vincent couched up a mouthful of blood, the warm fluid trickling down his pale chin as Aleister laughed manically at the frailty of the human form. Even though Vincent was part angel, he was still mortal.

"Such a sad sight this is." Father Chamber's remarked, leaning in to breath hotly against the man's neck. "You are the best your impotent God could come up with, hm?" Vincent's head rolled to the side as he hacked up even more blood. "In the end, you couldn't even save yourself or your family; much less the world." He chuckled lowly at the way his prey continued to struggle even in his hopeless state. "It won't be long until the entire Phantomhive bloodline is no more. You failed them, Vincent." He hummed, licking his lips at the exposed throat and pausing for a moment to look the taken warrior in the eyes. "All of them."

What he saw there only fueled his hunger and the defiant glare being offered his way made it that much more delightful. Dulling brown orbs burned with hatred and loathing for Hell's king and he smirked at how even in the face of death, this man still refused to give up. It was rare that Satan ever found such a high quality soul and Vincent Phantomhive's was one that he most definitely wanted for himself.

"Time to say good night." He cooed, roughly grabbing the sticky red smeared chin to hold it in place. Aleister's mouth opened to crash brutally onto Vincent's; shoving his forked tongue in deep and sucking out the precious soul in loud, noisy gulps.

Feeling his strength leave him with each passing second, Vincent fought back with everything he had in him. The massive loss of blood had made him weak and he felt as if he were drowning in a burning pit of darkness. In the end, his resolve wasn't enough and with a final shudder, Vincent went completely limp in the Devil's arms. One down; three to go.

Aleister sighed as he released the now unresponsive mouth; draping the bare dead arms back over the horizontal wood of the cross so Vincent's brutalized body hung like the Messiah. He laughed to himself at the display and with on final psychotic move; he violently thrust his taloned hand into the corpse's chest, ripping out the frozen heart from its cavity.

"You won't be needing this anymore." Aleister stated simply before crushing it in his hand; the muscle being eviscerated until the organ was nothing, but a pile of mush. Flipping bloodied and dirt caked hair out of his face, he turned his attention to the back pews. A menacing smile creeping over his face as he dropped to the ground and took sure steps in the direction where Rachel and Brother Spears were hiding. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He chanted playfully.

Bright blue and emerald green shared a terrified look between them as the heavy thud of footsteps came closer. Both had watched as Vincent was viciously murdered by the demonic priest; Rachel not being able to stand the sight of her husband being torn to shreds had tucked her head into the seminary's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Now, they crouched behind the long wooden benches; not knowing what to expect or what to do as the evil being approached.

"There you are." Father Chamber practically cooed as his blonde head popped over the backrest; a wide sinister grin showing off glistening sharp fangs. The two terror-stricken people scrambled to their feet as Brother Spears bravely put himself between Rachel and the priest; glaring at the threat with pure malice.

"Stay back!" He ordered, moving another step away, taking Rachel with him. "You will not touch this woman!" Spears vowed, holding his hand up in an attempt to stop the monster's advances. "In the name of the Father, the Son and th-"

"The Holy Ghost?" Father Chamber finished sweetly before cackling loudly. "Let me tell you something Brother Spears," he sneered. "They're not listening." He ensured, a low chuckle falling from his lips as a hand shot out, wrapping firmly around Spears's wrist and jerking him forward so their faces were only mere inches apart. "You're all alone, little lamb." Aleister hissed, violet burning into terrified jade. "And I have no use for you." Spears's mouth dropped open only to produce a shrill yell as he was hurled through the air and into a stone column across the aisle.

He huffed painfully as his back made impact with the solid structure; feeling as if his entire body had shattered from the inside as he fell to the ground. Another huff was made as he landed face first; his chest taking most of the collision and Spears lay there for a moment; dazed as to how he had ended up almost fifty feet away. A sharp scream tore him from his thoughts and his head snapped up to see Rachel being dragged out from behind the pews by a large hand wrapped around her neck.

Brother Spears stared helplessly from afar as the woman wept and pleaded for the life of her unborn child. Aleister let out a long laugh before bringing their faces together and enveloping Rachel's mouth in what looked to be similar to a kiss. Her body jerked and fought back, legs kicking and hands scratching until everything went limp. He released her lips, licking his own as if enjoying the flavor of the woman's soul on his tongue. Then, without warning, the dark nails lengthened into black talons and he drove the daggers straight into Rachel's midsection.

Spears watched, mouth agape with a silent scream as the priest twisted his hand sharply within the corpse's abdomen; her lifeless form jerking with the motion as he rummaged around inside of her. Withdrawing his appendage, the bloodied fingers clutched something in their fist. Aleister eyed what lay in his palm, grinning madly at it before squeezing his fingers tightly and letting the now destroyed uterus ooze onto the floor.

A loud blaring trumpet shook the church and Aleister rolled his eyes at the familiar sound as he began a slow and measured pace towards Spears who was doing his best to sit upright against the column. The seminary grunted as a sharp pain stabbed into his side; Father Chamber pausing to arch a brow at the injured man.

"You seem upset." He observed tilting his head to the side in contemplation. "You should be thanking your God that you are still alive." Aleister suggested as another trumpet call; this one louder and closer than the previous roared throughout the building. "Hmm, out of time, out of time." He mused to himself before pinning Spears with a serious look. "I may not have eradicated the entire Phantomhive line, but two out of three isn't bad. Wait! I am sorry, I miscalculated. It's more like three out of four." He winked cheerfully and Spears blanched as the horror of what was being told made sense.

"You, You!" He screamed, body tensing and readying to fight even the possibly of him even standing was small. A violent cough racked his frame and Spears wheezed heavily as he fought to catch his breath. Whatever injury he had sustained was making breathing extremely difficult and Aleister clacked his tongue in a scolding manner.

"I'm afraid I won't have time to pay little Ciel a visit this evening." Spears shot him a deadly glare and the priest laughed wholeheartedly at the action. "But don't you worry. I'll be back for him someday." He snickered, violet eyes glowing. A third trumpet resounded, deep tone hurting both their ears, making the evil priest turn his eyes and face skywards.

"My God, Gabriel! We all heard it the first time!" He yelled at whatever entity was responsible for the booming instrument. "Such a fucking showoff." Aleister grumbled, running a hand through dirty locks. "See you soon, Brother Spears." He bid farewell before snapping his fingers and disappearing in flurry of flames and black smoke.

Spears watched as the opaque haze dissipated into the air; the church quiet now except for his own labored breathing. In the distance, he could make out the faint shrill ringing of sirens and he vaguely wondered who had called the police and ambulance. He could only imagine what the EMTs would think, walking into the church and finding all this gore. Everyone dead; everyone except for him, the only the only survivor and witness to the carnage that had taken place. Spears's head lolled back to rest against the cool stone pillar; closing his eyes.

They were all dead; Father Lau, Sister Mao, Vincent and Rachel and their baby. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about little Ciel; the poor now orphaned child, the little boy he had been chosen to assist spiritually and had never met. A low angry sob tore from his chest at the heartbreaking image.

Spears vowed to himself and God right then and there that he would watch over Ciel Phantomhive. He would be more than just a friendly face of the church to him. He would become the boy's friend, adviser, confidant, and even a father figure so that Ciel could grow up happy and loved even without his wonderful parents there to guide him. This is what Spears swore as the sound of alarmed and urgent voices grew closer before he finally blacked out.

"Ciel." Father Spears voiced calmly from his position next to the young man against the desk. "Ciel." He said again and with more force as the student continued to keep his face hidden in his hands. Leaning in, "Ciel, say something." The priest insisted firmly, reaching out to place an encouraging hand on the small knee.

Ciel sighed heavily and dropped the palms burying his head. Slate bangs fell forward covering his profile and hiding his face from the holy man's view. Shoulders shuddered under another sigh before Ciel lifted his head and turned to look the Father. Spears exhaled slowly at the lone shining tear that trickled down the young man's pale cheek and the large sad blue eyes; Rachel's eyes.

"You mean, I was going to have a brother?" Ciel finally managed to get out, voice shaky with emotion. "Or a sister?" The question cracked on the last word causing more tears to fall. The priest immediately wrapped a comforting arm around him and pulled the distraught person close.

"Shh, it's alright." Father Spears soothed as Ciel sobbed into the black clothed chest. "They loved you very much and they did until the very end." An anguished cry erupted from the student's chest, a small hand clutching the woolen robes tightly for support. Another arm encircled the heaving body, holding the tremoring form tenderly as Ciel continued to mourn the loss of his family like he had never done before.

Long fingers stroked through the soft strands of hair, each and every touch meant to provide comfort and a sense of security. Father Spears placed a light, chaste kiss to the crown of Ciel's head and whispering words of comfort until the tears began to fade away into dry heavy breaths and a bad case of hiccups. He smiled at the sound and his heart swelled with the knowledge that he couldn't have loved Ciel anymore than if he had been born of his own blood.

A tapping sound against the glass window had both of them looking up and the young man took one last trembling breath before wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. Ciel frowned in confusion as the priest made his way over to the window, opening it up and reach out for whatever was there making the noise.

"A pigeon?" Ciel asked in disbelief, knowing that Alois had told him about the carrier birds, but not really having believed his friend. "Really? You guys are actually using a form of outdated medieval communication to send messages back and forth?" He arched a skeptical eyebrow at the man as a sly smile broke over his face. "Did the barn swallow carry a coconut by the husk?" Father Spears gave him a disapproving look and shook his head. Ciel snickered as the joke went straight over the priest's head as expected.

"No." He replied simply, turning the gray bird over his hands and fiddling with a clasp on its leg. "They don't carry coconuts, but messages. And," the Father kept on explaining as he let the fowl free to amble about the desk and unrolled the inscribed piece of paper from the small tube. "Hermes here is not a barn swallow." Glancing up from behind his spectacles, "and for your information I didn't miss your pop culture reference. I only chose to ignore in favor of more important matters." Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the table.

"Sooooo, what does it say?" He inquired curiously, sidling up next to the tall man who was now squinting to read the tiny text scribbled across the diminutive slip. Ciel frowned as he tried to read what he could only decipher as a form of Latin from his spot. Tugging on the priest's sleeve, "Father, what does it say?" He asked again, becoming impatient.

"Go get some sleep. We are leaving tomorrow." He informed, lowering the paper and turning to the shocked face beside him. Ciel saw the seriousness in the man's expression and he instantly knew something was very, very wrong. Father Spears locked eyes with the student, "There's been another death."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Ok, so who saw that coming? Anybody? Anybody? Aleister make a great cover for Satan though, I mean, who would ever suspect the ditzy blonde who likes to spin around spouting drivel and dreaming of blue lobster? My point exactly! But the real question is, what did you think about this entire story of how Vincent and Rachel died?_

_Tell me, cuz I want to know! Love you all!_


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel sighed in relief as the heavy backpack fell from his shoulders and thudded to the marble foyer of the Phantomhive manor. Small fingers reached up to rub the sore muscles in his neck and upper back and he groaned lightly at how good it felt to massage the stiff area. Taking a moment and looking around, he found it odd how nothing had changed here in his childhood home when everything else in his life had been turned upside down in just a little over a week. However, it was nice and comforting to see how some things had remained the same.

He walked through the hall with all every intention of going straight to his room and taking a long, hot shower when a sound from the kitchen caught his attention. The hike down from the mountain had been arduous and the group had only just arrived at the edge of town by dusk. Alois made a beeline back to the campus dorms with Dagger while Father Spears and Finny proceeded to the church which was where Ciel was due to meet them bright and early the next morning. The priest had urged the young man to go home and get some much needed rest for tomorrow was going to be mentally and emotionally draining as they dealt with the homicide that had occurred in their absence.

Stopping by the kitchen entrance, Ciel now saw what had made the noise which had led him on the detour to his bedroom. There, in the middle of all the Sub Zero and Viking stainless steel appliances sat his aunt; her attention fixated on a tumbler filled with ice and almost empty of the brown liquor within. She seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice that her nephew stood only a few feet away until he cleared his throat.

"Oh! Ciel, honey, it's you." She recognized quickly, forcing a smile onto her red lips. Angelina sat up straighter; a light blush over her cheeks at being caught drinking all alone and setting a bad example for her ward. "I didn't hear you come in." Ciel noticed how the normally flawless make-up was smeared around her eyes; a clear indication that she had been crying.

They continued to stare across the room for a few moments; neither knowing what to say to the other. Polite conversation didn't fit the circumstances and the air was thick with the tension of unearthed secrets and words that should have been spoken long ago. Not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer, Ciel walked over to kitchen island and stood next to his aunt.

Blue held ruby orbs, searching them and seeing the silent plea for forgiveness in their depths. She had known the truth; for all these years his aunt, the only person left who shared his blood, knew everything and yet had said nothing. He should be angry; no, furious at the woman who had raised him for keeping him in the dark. However, as he gazed into the desperate face that was his mother's sister, Ciel could not find the heated emotion anywhere.

Angelina gasped in surprise as slender arms wrapped around her shoulders, embracing her in a warm hug. Ciel buried his nose into her collar, smelling the familiar scent of her perfume just like he had done when he was little. Well-manicured hands found their way to his back, patting gently as the gesture was returned. Ciel heard a quiet sniffling next to this ear and he pulled away to look his aunt in the face.

"Aunt Anne, I forgive you." Ciel declared calmly as glistening tears rolled down her pink cheeks and dripped off the petite chin. Brushing a stray strand of crimson hair behind her ear, "You only did what mom and dad asked of you and it must have been such a burden all these years knowing the truth, but not being able to say anything." He smiled softly at the woman, feeling odd at how their roles had seemed to reverse all of a sudden and he was comforting her instead of the other way around.

"Thank you, sweetie." Angelina breathed; all the fear and trepidation of having to confront her nephew after he had learned the truth leaving her and a sense of peace and relief taking its place. She squeezed the young man's hand in her own. "You sounded just like you father just now." She complimented sweetly and Ciel's eyes grew wide at the statement. "Vincent always had a way with words." Angelina averted her gaze suddenly and stared at the floor. "Oh Rachel, if only you could see him now." She whispered out loud as if speaking her thoughts.

"Anne, Father Spears told me." Her attention shot back to meet Ciel's gaze, a finely shaped eyebrow arching. "He told me everything about that night; about how they died and about how mom was pregnant." He paused to gauge his aunt's reaction. When she nodded sadly, he knew she had been well aware of her sister's physical state at the time of her death.

"She was so excited, Ciel." Angelina said in a far off tone. "Rachel and Vincent both wanted you to have a sibling so that you would never have to be alone." She hung her head, burying her face in feminine hands and shaking it back and forth. "In the end, it didn't matter; you ended up by yourself."

"You're wrong." He refuted quietly causing the woman's head to jerk up and mouth to drop open in shock. "I was never alone." Ciel explained, gazing into the tear dampened lashes. "I had you and I had Father Spears." Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "And I have Alois now too." Ciel smiled genuinely at his aunt. "I had so much more love and support than most and I am thankful for that every day." Angelina returned the action with a bright smile of her own before wiping the wetness from her face with fluttering pats of her fingertips.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She announced suddenly, reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve something. Ciel's brows knitted in curiosity at what was being held within her grasp. "Now, Ciel," she began, expression now light and excited. "I was supposed to wait until your 21st birthday to give you this, but seeing as how things have changed so rapidly in the past few weeks," grabbing the young man's hand she deposited the item in her possession onto the awaiting palm. "I see no reason why you should not have it now."

Ciel watched her long pale fingers pull away to reveal a key in his hand. Perplexed, he cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what this was for. It wasn't a car key, but why would he need one since he had Bard to drive him around. It looked old, but still in very good condition and he turned it over to see an engraving of a crest in the metal. Ciel's jaw dropped and his eyes shot back up to his aunt as the realization of what this was hit him.

"That's right, honey." Angelina practically giggled, clapping her hands together at her chest happily. "Go on and use it. It's your birthright after all." Ciel nodded silently, blinking in disbelief at the jagged metal in his fingers.

Striding down the hall he thought about all the times in he had stopped in front of his father's private office and wondered what was behind the old oak door. Ciel stood an arm's length away now and stared at the keyhole that had always been the one barrier between him and entering the sacred space. A deep steadying breath was sucked in as he inserted the interlocking piece; sliding them together and twisting his wrist.

A loud click was heard, signaling that the lock had been undone. Ciel lowered his hand to the brass knob, gripping it tightly, but unable to turn it. This was it; he was at last going to find out what his mother and father had kept secret for so many years in this room. He should be excited and overjoyed at having finally earned the right to enter it; however, a part of the young man was terrified to see what lay on the other side. What other sorts of family secrets were hiding just behind this wooden plank? There had already been so much that everyone had kept from him.

Shaking the anxious thoughts from his head, Ciel pressed his lips into a determined line. No, there was nothing to fear. Vincent and Rachel had spent countless hours in this room and he was certain that anything he discovered by going into the space would only bring him closer and understanding his parents better. Mind made up, Ciel turned the knob and pushed hard; the door swinging in and open.

It was dark. The heavy curtains drawn with only a sliver of dim light peeking through from the outside. Ciel inhaled deeply, the smell of stale air and dust making him want to sneeze, but he ignored his itchy nose in favor of looking for a light switch on the wall. Having found it, lithe fingers flipped it up and electricity illuminated the blackness. Ciel blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and when he could see again he took a long step into the office.

Everything was left the way it was the day of his parents' deaths; he observed as his gaze landed first on the large mahogany desk that sat in front of massive curtained windows. On it laid an open notebook and pen, most likely his father's, and their position indicated that the owner had meant to continue his work at a later time. A time that never came.

Ciel walked in a bit further; mouth gaping and eyes wide as he took in the decor of dark wood and Oriental rugs. All the furniture looked to be antique and very expensive and everything that wasn't a shelf, table, or bookcase was wrapped in soft brown leather. He made his way over to the ceiling high bookshelves, staring up at the overwhelming number of texts lining them. There must have been hundreds upon hundreds of volumes in this one room alone and curious fingertips brushed along the worn bindings.

"All this was Vincent's private collection." Ciel's head whipped towards the door at the voice to see Aunt Angelina leaning in the frame; arms crossed over her chest and smiling. "They're all journals of things he has either seen or done or research materials on demons and whatnot." Cobalt blue grew even wider at hearing this and the young man stepped away to walk around the desk.

Standing behind the place where his father used to sit, Ciel leaned over the large leather wingback chair to see what Vincent had been working on the night before he and his wife had been murdered. The small brow furrowed as he squinted at the text which wasn't English and instead consisted of a series of characters that resembled hieroglyphics. A picture caught his eye and he picked up the frame; standing upright to give it a closer inspection.

A fine layer of dust covered the glass and Ciel used the edge of his sleeve to wipe years of accumulated filth from the photograph. The image that appeared made his lower lip tremble slightly and the urge to cry caused him to bite down hard to stop the tears from falling. Fingers gripped either side of the ornate frame tightly as the young man recalled the time and place of the captured memory staring back at him.

It was his ninth birthday and Ciel had just gotten his first chess set. Most young boys would never ask for such an adult game, but the little Phantomhive was obsessed with the various pieces and had begged for a set of his own ever since he saw daddy play against Father Lau one evening after dinner.

The photo was a shot of Ciel eagerly tearing open the blue wrapping paper to reveal the coveted game within. Next to him kneeled Rachel; her large blue eyes shining with love for her child as Vincent laughed at the way his son bounced up and down with excitement in his lap. Ciel's bow shaped mouth was in the shape of wide grin; instantly recognizing the gift he had wanted to have so badly.

He set the picture back onto the desk; face down when the recollection became too painful. They had been so happy together and at the time, it would have never occurred to him that it could change. Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath, Ciel let the heavy emotions wash over him while silently saying a prayer to God asking for strength. Having composed himself, he looked up from the desk to see a large marble fireplace on the left hand wall and he gasped as he took in what was displayed in a cabinet next to it.

There, hanging and organized behind curio glass paned doors was an armoire full of weaponry. Axes, knives, hatchets, dagger, maces and every kind of restraint known to man was patiently waiting to be plucked from its perch and wielded against some unsavory foe. Ciel practically stumbled over his own two feet as he approached; unable to look away from the gleaming metal.

"Holy shit." He breathed, hands splayed out over the glass when he finally came to stand in front of the massive storage unit. This wasn't some sort of private collection, this was a damn arsenal! Ciel continued to stare in awe, wondering if his father had actually been trained to use each of these instruments of death. "There's so many." He whispered, still not believing what he was seeing.

Ciel heard Angelina stop behind him and he turned to look at her when he noticed a glimmer from on top of the fireplace mantel. Immediately, his curiosity won out and in a few short steps he left the cabinet of deadly wonder in favor of coming to stand in front of the marble structure and iron hearth. Hesitant fingers reached up to touch the protective clear case that housed a large sword in its confines; wanting nothing more than to open it and hold the contents. Ciel couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to it; as if it somehow was calling out to him on a deeper level.

"That was your father's sword." Angelina explained calmly, her reflection appearing in the casing's glass. "And it was your grandfather's before that." She continued, moving to stand next to her nephew before reaching up to remove the crystalline rectangular display and opening the blade up to fresh air for the first time in a decade. "And now, like everything else in here," the woman gave a small smile, indicating with a hand throughout the room, "it's yours."

Ciel swallowed hard and licked his dry lips nervously; eying the lethal weapon that now was waiting for its new master to claim it. Flexing his right hand, he reached out and curled his fingers around the worn dark leather of the grip; feeling it mold into his skin. Taking one last deep breath, Ciel lifted the sword from its perch. Holding it upright and turning around to walk into the center of the room, all the while admiring its beauty and craftsmanship.

Prisms of light radiated off the highly polished surface from all angles as Ciel twisted his wrist to test the feel of the blade. It was surprisingly light weight considering its length and mass and the handle was sturdy and solid; truly it was a superb weapon. Bending his elbow to get a better look at the quillion, an engraving came into view and Ciel angled the sharpened point towards the floor to get a better look.

Blue eyes widened at the Phantomhive crest proudly etched into the gold pommel and he choked out a breath as he recognized where he had seen this sword before; in his dreams. This sword was the one he had been holding in the nightmare in which he had found Alois wandering around the barren land like some sort of soulless zombie. But how was that possible? He was certain he had never laid eyes on his father's blade before now, so how on earth did it just randomly show up in his unconscious mind?

Glancing to Angelina, "I know this sword." Ciel admitted, nodding to the weapon in his hand. "It was in a dream I had a little while back. Well, more like a nightmare." He added, chewing on the inside of his cheek in thought. "I wonder why that is." A feminine hand squeezed his shoulder, demanding his attention.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess." She mused out loud; her thoughts making Ciel turn to face her. "From what I've been told by the Church, that sword was given to the first Demon Slayer by Michael the Archangel; his father." Angelina tapped a red tipped finger against her chin in thought. "Which means it was forged in heaven and is most likely blessed."

Ciel stared at the blade again in wonder. A sword blessed by God? Well, if it was created to kill demons and the minions of Hell, it was only logical that Heaven's warrior would have a special weapon, but that still didn't explain it showing up in his dream. As if reading his thoughts, Angelina held out her palms while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know that much about the history other than that. I suppose that was something your father would have told you about one day." She apologized, his face falling at the admission of her limited knowledge. Snapping her fingers and smiling widely, "But I am sure you can find out more about all this by just reading Vincent's journals." Ciel's eyes followed the red clothed arm that swept out in the direction of the massive bookshelves.

He nodded slowly in agreement. Angelina was right after all, anything he wanted to know about his father's life as the Demon Slayer could be found in this very room. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest as it dawned on him that he now had all the access he could ever want about his father's past right at his fingertips. The knowledge was all there waiting for him to discover.

Not one to procrastinate, Ciel strode over to one of the shelves. The smell of old paper and bindings filled his nostrils and he relished the aged scent as he searched for something in particular. Fingers trailed behind until he stopped and snatched what he had been looking for off the shelf. In one hand he flipped it open to see that the leather bound book was indeed a journal; the elegant cursive script definitely his father's hand writing.

"I think this will be fine for some light reading this evening." Ciel stated, grinning at his aunt as he made his way to exit the room. Angelina followed, arching an eyebrow at the sword that he still kept held in his right hand. The young man noticed her questioning gaze as they stood outside the office. "What? It's my birthright, remember?" He chuckled as the woman rolled her ruby eyes.

"Really, Ciel, you are so your father's son." She chastised. Throwing her hands up in the air in sign of defeat as she walked down the hall back towards the kitchen, she mumbled something about Vincent always taking that damn thing with him everywhere as well.

Standing in front of the private office, Ciel scrutinized the text in his left hand, Vincent's blade held in his right. A warm smile spread over his face as he thought about what he might discover in these pages; what things he could learn. Ciel stared at the journal, imagining his father writing in it all those years ago. This was more than just a recording of events; this was a chance for him to get to know his father on a personal level through the man's own thoughts and not someone else's accounts of him.

Humming happily, Ciel turned to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. It had been a long day and tomorrow was bound to prove to be even longer when he would have to meet Father Spears at the church. Ciel had no doubt in his mind that He would be learning all sorts of new things in the near future. However, for tonight he planned to relax and would lose himself in the history that was Vincent Phantomhive's journals.

* * *

Slamming the door on the black Lexus, Ciel set out in the direction of the church. The ride to the campus was something he had been dreading since it meant that he would be stuck in the car with his family's driver for an extended period of time and he had yet to speak with Bard since the transition had occurred. Ciel had found out from Father Spears that not only had his Aunt known about him for years, but that the good natured blonde with a penchant for chewing his cigarettes to bits had been as not only a drive, but also to serve as a body guard should the need arise.

The information had depressed Ciel a little, since he liked to think of Bard as someone whom he could confide in and talk to and even though man was employed by the Phantomhive family, the student saw him more like a distant older cousin and not just his chauffeur. Nervously, he had slipped into the dark leather seats of the luxury vehicle; head bowed down as he didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Ciel!" A gruff voice called from the front of the car and Ciel's head snapped up to see familiar blue-green eyes focused on him in the rearview mirror. The young man opened and closed his mouth several times without a sound, wondering if he should confront the issue of Bard having known his secret all along. Grinning widely, the driver decided for him. "So how was your trip? Kill any demons up there in the forest?" Ciel gasped at the straight-forward inquiry and Bard laughed at the reaction while pulling out of the estate's driveway.

By the time the car stopped at the university's entrance, the two had fallen into a comfortable banter and the young man's disconcertion was all, but gone. Stepping out and slamming the door behind him, Ciel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The cold air of the early morning chilled his nose, awaking his senses and he wrapped his pea coat tighter around his body as he took off walking to the predetermined destination.

The campus was blanketed in a thin layer of fluffy white snow except for the sidewalks that had been shoveled and sprinkled with rock salt to keep them from refreezing. Humming a light tune, he rounded the bend that would bring him right next to the church's steps; curious to see what Father Spears and he were going to do today.

"Well, hello to you too." Ciel froze in his tracks at the sound of the voice; the velvet sound caressing his ears and making his heart skip a beat. Slowly he turned around, the crunching of footsteps filling his ears as the owner of that melodic tone approached him. He tried to swallow, mouth suddenly having gone dry and he stared at the black combat boots that came to stop a yard away; not able to make himself meet the man's face quite yet. "Come now, is that how you were raised to greet people?" He chuckled, reaching out a long finger to lift the small chin up to look at him.

"I-I," Ciel stuttered as he finally met the brilliant garnet orbs that danced in that ridiculously handsome face. Lips were licked nervously as the student tied desperately to come up with something to say. He hadn't thought about what the explanation for his sudden disappearance was going to be to Sebastian just yet and now time had run out to think of one. "I, um, I was, I mean," He fumbled again, inwardly cursing himself for having not dealt with this earlier. Not having any clue of what to say or do, Ciel decided to do the next best thing; apologize.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." He said finally, shoulders squaring and standing up straight to look the man in the eyes. Ciel had no other recourse than this and, after all, this apology was long overdue to the man. "I left you without an explanation as to why or where and then I didn't even have the common decency to let you know I was alright." Sebastian arched an eyebrow skeptically, crossing long arms over the leather jacketed chest and shifting his weight back onto his heel.

"Care to tell me what happened now?" He asked coolly, enjoying the way Ciel's frame slumped a little at the inquiry. Even though the graduate knew he wouldn't learn anything new, he was interested in finding out how far the young man would go to hide his secret from him. Pinning Ciel with a poignant stare, "I believe I have earned that much considering that I woke up to an empty bed after a night of passion with you." The student visibly cringed at the honest statement, the truth sounding so much worse spoken out loud than when said it in his mind.

"I-I," Ciel fumbled momentarily before composing himself. "I felt sick." He blurted out, another eyebrow arched his way and the slate haired youth nodded emphatically. "Really, I felt like I was dying." It wasn't a lie. "When I got outside, I called Alois and he helped me to the church where Father Spears offered me aid." Still, not a lie. He stopped to take a deep breath, carefully gauging the graduate's reaction to his blurry watercolor version of the truth. Sebastian pursed his lips in thought.

"And where were you for the past week?" He asked lowly, closing the space between them in one step and trapping the small body in his arms. Ciel gasped at the sudden closeness, head tilting back further to look up at the man. "Can you tell me that as well?" Sebastian purred, burying his face into the cook of the small neck and inhaling deeply.

Red eyes rolled back into the man's head and he groaned softly at the scent of the young man's skin. Floral and light, it was the exact same fragrance that he had encountered the morning after left behind on Ciel's pillow; only stronger. The perfume akin to lavender and sunlight filled Sebastian's senses making his heart race and mouth water. The student's soul was so tempting and mature now; the blood flowing beneath the delicate skin of his throat warm and inviting. The graduate wanted him; his body, his soul, but more importantly his heart now as well.

Sebastian groaned again, this time as he fought off the demonic urge to devour Ciel's soul right then in there, and instead dug long fingers sharply into the heavy fabric of the woolen pea coat, pulling the small form even closer. He couldn't do it. As much as the General knew he should follow his dark lord's orders and his own premeditated plan to destroy Ciel now that he had transitioned into the Demon Slayer, Sebastian found himself holding back and the idea of harming the young man caused his heart to ache terribly.

Ciel closed his eyes and melted into the embrace, sighing happily at feeling the strong arms holding him once again. He had been so preoccupied with everything that had happened in the past week that he almost forgotten what this felt like. How could he have forgotten this? Head pressed against the broad shoulder, the rhythmic thumping of Sebastian's heart, the way the man's breath tickled his ear and the eager fingers that set his skin on fire. Yes, Ciel's body remembered all of this in the instant he was drawn into the warm embrace, but more than that, his soul finally felt at peace.

Everything that had happened in the past week seemed to fade away as the two held one another close in their own little world. Here, Ciel wasn't the Demon Slayer, savoir of humanity, but just Ciel, a boy in love with a man who now wanted nothing more than to hold onto him e. Small fingers gripped into the soft leather of Sebastian's jacket and the student turned his head so he could find those desirable lips that were now placing lights kisses along the underside of his jaw.

"Kiss me." Ciel begged breathlessly, believing he might actually die if he didn't get to feel Sebastian's mouth on his own at this very moment. The graduate smirked and a pink tongue slipped out to trace a line up to the edge of the demanding mouth.

"Damn." Sebastian whispered, lips hovering over Ciel's; his desperation palpable and irresistible. The man smiled again before lowering his head the last few centimeters; eyes sliding shut as he readied himself to claim his prize.

"Ciel!" They froze at the stern tone, lips so close they could feel the moistness of one another's breaths. Ciel looked over his shoulder at the voice, knowing exactly whom it belonged to and dreading to the look on the owner's face. Red enflamed the young man's cheeks at being caught almost making out with his boyfriend by Father Spears. "So, this is what was keeping you." The clergy man huffed, expression one of disapproval and disdain.

"I, um, I," Ciel stuttered for the third time that day, wiggling out of Sebastian's grasp and taking a step back. He gave the man an apologetic look and worried his lowered lip. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. Can I call you later? We can talk then?" Ciel asked hopefully, even though he knew he wasn't in any position to be requesting any favors considering his previous actions.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and nodded before wrapping long fingers around the small wrist and yanking his unsuspecting victim in a searing kiss. Ciel whined quietly as their lips molded together; the pleasurable heat of his mouth being dominated so brutally by the man's making hum weak and he fervently clutched the lapels of the leather jacket just to stay standing.

"Later." Sebastian whispered, releasing the panting mouth. "And you had better not run away on me again." The smooth voice warned as he stepped back; leaving Ciel a flushed breathless mess as he spun around. Sebastian waved a hand over his head at the fuming priest as he walked away.

Ciel took a second to compose himself, willing his racing heart to slow down before turning to face the inevitable scolding from his spiritual advisor. When he knew he couldn't put it off any longer, the young man made his way over to the front of the church steps; blue eyes kept locked firmly on the ground in front of him. Coming to a stop, Ciel took a deep breath and looked up to meet annoyed green orbs glaring at him from behind clear spectacles.

Father Spears chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to give the student a lecture on punctuality, public displays of affection or choosing his partners more wisely, but in the end decided against saying anything. Instead, he just huffed and made an irritated clicking sound with his tongue. "Come now. We don't want to keep Undertaker waiting." Grabbing the edge of the long dark robes, Father Spears turned and disappeared into the church.

Ciel's head snapped up, amazed at having gotten away without being reprimanded for his behavior. Not wanting to push the priest's patience any further, he quickly jolted up the steps and to follow after him. It was time to get down to business and meet with this so-called Undertaker.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Oh, Ciel, what are we going to do with you? You are just so damn hormonal that it's not even funny. All you need is Sebastian touching you and your resolve melts away into a puddle of delicious submission. (But let's face it, this IS Sebastian we are talking about and who doesn't want to be petted by that fine specimen of man, hmmm?)_

_So, what did you all think of Ciel's reaction to being allowed into Vincent's private office? Does anybody even remember that from chapter 1? And who do you think will jump whose bones when Sebby and Ciel when they finally get some alone time? Sigh, so many questions and only so many answers._

_Again, go read Promises by BlackRoseEden. If you like sexy, smutty, and mysterious then that is the fic for you, people. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel trailed behind the long dark robes; the only sound the pair's footsteps that clicked onto the stone floor as they made their way down the long hallway. They were heading to what the young man could only assume was the basement because it was an area of the church he had never been before, as well as they had already descended two flights of stairs. He kept his eyes cast onto the floor, not really knowing what to say since the priest had caught him making out with Sebastian in the courtyard earlier when he was supposed to have been meeting up with the holy man like was originally planned.

Ciel stopped short suddenly and narrowly missed crashing into Father Spears's back as they ceased their walking to stand in front of a door. The priest turned around, training stern gaze on the student who now took a step back. Ciel fidgeted with his hands, averting his eyes as to not have to look his spiritual advisor in the face. The older man clacked his tongue while shaking his head in frustration at the meek actions being displayed to him.

"Ciel." He spoke; blue orbs flicking up to meet him. "I understand that you have a personal life, but you also have a duty to fulfill to our Lord and Savior. A lineage passed onto you by your father." The priest reminded firmly. "The fewer people who are privy to your secret the safer you will be, so I suggest that you think long and hard about who you keep company with." Arching an eyebrow and giving a poignant look, Ciel blushed and nodded begrudgingly.

Directing his attention to the door, the priest opened it and paused to look back over his shoulder. "Also, you might want to prepare yourself for what you are about to see. It won't be pretty." Ciel swallowed hard at the warning, both curious and apprehensive now as to what it was they would be doing. Taking a deep breath, he followed the clergy man through the doorway; shutting it behind him.

Pondering eyes scanned over the room, taking in the dim light peeking out from behind the tattered curtains on high placed windows. The air smelled musty with a somewhat acrid bite that made Ciel wrinkle his nose, snorting a little to get rid of the scent. Following Father Spears, they crossed the space, circling around a long table in the center with a white sheet draped over it. The young man strained his eyes in an attempt to make out the various lumps under the thick fabric, but quickly turned his attention to the priest who had seemingly found interest with some upright coffins leaning against the far wall.

"Undertaker?" Father Spears called out, his strong voice bouncing off the damp stone interior. "Undertaker?" He tried again, brows knitting together in annoyance at having to repeat himself. Lifting a hand, he rapped loudly on the dark coffin, the wood rattling with each strike. "Come out here, you crazy loon! We don't have time for your silly games!" The priest yelled, patience having finally wore thin and he grumbled quietly under his breath.

"Kekekekeke!" Echoed loudly and Ciel spun around quickly, looking for the origin of the sound. "Kekekekeke!" The eerie laugh continued, putting the young man more on edge. Ciel's body automatically tensed, his senses reaching out in search of danger. "Good to see you too, William." The raspy voice snickered from behind a bookshelf and two sets of eyes swung in that vicinity.

Out stepped a tall figure clad completely in black except for a long white apron tied around a slim waist. Straight silver hair hung down the mysterious man's back, the strands held together by a rubber band at the nape of his neck. Long bangs hid his forehead and eyes; however, a wide toothy grin was displayed for all to see as he made his way over to them. Thick black rubber gloves covered his hands, reaching all the way past the man's elbows and he held them up in front of him like a surgeon who had just finished scrubbing for an operation.

"I informed you yesterday that I would be stopping by." Father Spears stated in a bored tone, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose and pinning the giggling man with a harsh look. "Mind telling me what you were doing behind the stacks instead of waiting for us?" Ciel relaxed a little, although still wary of the strange man who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, but I was on time." Undertaker chanted, pointing a gloved finger at the priest. "It was you who was late, dear Father. Kekekeke." The man chuckled, amused at how the clergy man's expression darkened at the truth. "I was just biding my time, brushing up on some light reading while you dilly-dallied about. Kekekeke." Waving a hand nonchalantly in the air and indicating the bookshelves behind him.

Pursing his lips into a thin line, "We were delayed a bit this morning." He explained, Ciel's face heating up at the knowledge that he was the reason for their truancy. "Regardless, we are here now." Father Spears glossed over quickly and motioning with his hand. "Let us proceed with the reason why I called you initially."

"Of course, of course!" Undertaker agreed, spinning on his heel and curling a finger for the pair to follow him.

He made his way to a long side of the cloth draped table; placing both hands on the edge as at Ciel and Father Spears came to stand on the opposite side. Humming a jaunty tune, he reached up and pulled on a string connected to a large medical lamp positioned overhead. The bright light flickered to life, electricity buzzing through the bulb and Ciel blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the change in brightness.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing at whatever lay beneath the material before glancing up at the grinning man. "And who are you exactly?" Ciel arched a skeptical eyebrow, earning a hiss laugh in return.

"Well, little Phantomhive." He purred, smiling all the while. "They call me Undertaker because I undertake the difficult task of making bodies devoured by demons and other hellish creatures presentable again for burial." Ciel frowned, not fully understanding and the man cocked his head at the priest. "William, don't tell me he hasn't encountered a demon's victim before now?" Undertaker pouted and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "How very irresponsible of you. Kekekeke." The holy man's anger was beginning to take hold and he leaned forward to glare from across the table.

"It was definitely part of the agenda." Father Spears huffed, narrowing his eyes. "Unfortunately we didn't get that far on account of this happening." A large hand waved the over the length of the table, referring to whatever lay on it. "Otherwise we would have tracked and killed a demon the following week." Ciel's head snapped to the side to gape at the priest; the new information of his training a shock to him. "And most likely would have found a body at that point and time." He grumbled, standing back.

"Think you could have maybe told me about what was coming down the drain pipe for my training?" Ciel complained, glaring at the holy man while crossing his arms over his chest and snorting. He was so over everyone knowing more about what was going on than he did; especially when everything was directly connected to him.

"There's no need to look so unhappy, little Phantomhive." Undertaker soothed, chuckling at the way Ciel growled at him. Fists flew to his sides and clenched together tightly; the young man's placidity almost completely gone at this point.

"Hey! Listen to me, you freak." He snapped, the man finding his outburst incredibly amusing. "This isn't funny!" Ciel continued, angry eyes watching as Undertaker reached for the edge of the sheet at the head of the table and began pulling it down. "My name is Ciel, not little Phantomhive and I am sick and tired of everybo-!" The words caught in his throat as the contents beneath the cloth were finally revealed.

Ciel coughed and took a deep breath as his gaze swept over the still form of the young woman lying pale and motionless on the table. Her eyes were closed as the Undertaker hummed cheerfully; releasing the sheet to settle around her hips. Ciel nibbled his lower lip in uneasiness as he recognized her from the women's fencing team.

"Jocelyn." He murmured, carefully grabbing ahold of a cold lifeless hand and squeezing it. Ciel leaned in to stare at the frozen face, trying to remember the last time he had actually stopped and talked to the girl. She had always been nice, funny and smart, and from what Lizzie had told him, one hell of a sparring partner. Guilt washed over him as he realized he had never really taken the time to converse with her while she was alive and now he would never get that chance.

It wasn't fair and it wasn't right that someone so young and with so much potential to do good in this world should be snuffed out before they even had the opportunity to test the waters of life. It made Ciel angry and his jaw tightened as he thought about how it didn't have to be this way. With a sharp intake of breath, the solution to the injustice hit him hard; he could stop it.

It was in his blood, his legacy, his responsibility, his destiny to protect those whom the Devil would target, just like Jocelyn. To wield the sword passed down from generation to generation and use it to strike down the vile filth that came creeping up from the bowels of Hell. To be the Demon Slayer was both a blessing and a burden, Ciel now knew exactly what he was fighting for and in that moment, he finally understood what he was born to do. He was fighting for them.

All those people who couldn't protect themselves; just like Jocelyn and Jezzy and Elise. None of them had the strength or the wherewithal to battle back the forces of darkness, but he did. He alone could tip the scales between good and evil just as he along could save another innocent soul from becoming a meal for some hungry beast of Hell.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop it. That I didn't keep you safe." Ciel apologized, standing back up and dropping her hand. Blue eyes fixed steadfastly on the Undertaker. "Tell me how this happened." He ordered coolly, swallowing the lump in his throat as anger blossomed in his chest at the senseless death.

"Well, it's not as cut and dry as one might think." Undertaker explained, gently grasping the dead girl's chin. "Most of the symptoms are fairly common to a regular death; cardiac arrest, suffocation, that sort of thing. However, Examiner Midford always knows what else to look for so she can determine whether or not the death is linked to a demonic-"

"Wait a minute!" Ciel interrupted, holding a hand up and eying them with incredulity. "Medical Examiner Midford?" He paused for a moment. "Francis Middleford? Lizzie's mom knows about all of this?" The young man's voice rising as no one in the room denied his declaration. "Goddamn it!" Ciel swore vehemently, not caring that he was taking the Lord's name in vain and in a church. "Is there anyone in this town that doesn't know about me?" He demanded, the question rhetorical, but Father Spears nodded in response.

"Ciel, there is a network in place to deal with these sorts of things." The priest explained calmly, observing the small heaving shoulders. "It was put in place many decades ago and the only ones who are aware of what we do are those who can be trusted to keep the specifics hidden from the general public." Ciel's breathing calmed a bit and he pursed his lips together in a thin line as the clergy man eyed him. "The secrecy is all a necessary part of helping us fight the minions of Hell and having people in authoritative positions makes keeping things under wraps simpler." The student agreed reluctantly after a few minutes and then as if reading his mind, "No, your friend Lizzie does not know about any of this and unless she decides to follow in her mother's footsteps, she never will." Ciel let out a sigh of relief at the statement.

"OK." He said, returning to the topic at hand and looking expectantly at the Undertaker. "What are some of the other ways to tell if a death was caused by a human or a demon?" Ciel asked evenly, doing his best now to keep his temper in check from this point on, if he wanted to protect people he needed to learn as much as possible about these evil beings and their habits.

"There is one characteristic in particular." Undertaker hummed, bending over and titling the girl's head into the light. Father Spears and Ciel leaned in to get a closer look. "They say that eyes are the windows to the soul." He explained, gently placing a hand on top of the unmoving forehead and using a thumb to pull back the eyelids, Ciel gasped at what he saw. "But with no soul inside, there's nothing to see. Kekekekeke." The man snickered.

Black hollow pools peeked out from behind dark lashes where normally there would have been a splash of brown, blue or green imbedded around a dilated pupil. However, there was nothing now; just glassy onyx, unblinking and dead. As disturbing as the sight was, the thing that really struck Ciel the most was the recent memory of a dream.

"I-I've seen this." He breathed, not being able to tear his eyes away from Jocelyn's face. "These black eyes; like this." Ciel pointed to the ebony orbs and Father Spears gave him a confused look. Licking his lips, he launched into an explanation. "A little while ago, before the night I got my wings, I had a dream." Ciel took a deep breath, deciding to give the abridged version. "I dreamt I was somewhere and Alois appeared, but it wasn't him. He was all gaunt and dirty and his eyes, his eyes," he nodded towards the girl on the table. "They looked just like that."

"A prophecy dream." Father Spears elucidated. "All Demon Slayers have them, your father as well." Ciel's brows knitted together as he continued. "They are messages sent from the Divine powers to warn or educate of future events." Blue eyes flew wide and blood rushed from the young man's face at the information.

"So, does that mean that Alois is . . . that he is going to . . . become like that?" Ciel squeaked out, feverishly panicking internally that his best friend would be alright.

"No, it doesn't. Prophecies are only predictions of what could come to pass if events remain down a certain path. The end result is always changeable." The priest enlightened and the young man released a shaky breath, thanking the Lord mentally for that piece of good news. "If you read some of Vincent's journals, you will see instances of prophetic dreams that he was able to change the outcome." Arching an eyebrow, "Am I correct in assuming that your aunt has already given you the key to his private office?"

"Yes, she did." Ciel answered, nodding. "I have one of his journals and the sword." Father Spears folded long arms across his chest and sat back on his heel. The young man could feel the disapproval emanating from those emerald orbs as he tried to understand why he was the receiving end of such a look. "Oh. Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly. "It's at home; the sword, it's in my bedroom." Thin lips pursed together as he continued. "And, and, it was also in that dream." Ciel added for good measure, smiling proudly.

"So, let me make sure I understand everything." Father Spears began, expression not changing. "You had a prophetic dream in which your family's sword appeared and then you found said weapon in your father's private office only to leave it in your bedroom to come here?" Ciel nodded, the smile fading at the tone of the clergy man's voice. "Hmmm, I see." He snorted before reaching into his robes and extracting a small leather bound dagger.

"Ciel, it's not safe for you to be without some sort of weapon on you anymore." He turned the item around in his hands a few times as he spoke. "Since you can't take your sword with you everywhere you go, I think it best that you carry this when you aren't hunting." Ciel reached out to take the dagger handle first, small fingers wrapping around the metal hilt and he removed the sheath to stare at the shiny blade.

"You sword, your father's sword," Father Spears spoke as the young man tucked the weapon away into the inner pocket of his pea coat. "Was forged in Heaven and handed down by the Archangel himself. This means that the weapon is connected to you on a spiritual level and lacking a better explanation, it is a part of your bloodline and therefore an extension of you." Ciel nodded, happy again that something was being cleared up for him. The priest lowered his arms and stepped closer, hovering over the young man with a concerned look on his face. "This also means that it can inflict fatal wounds upon a demon unlike an ordinary human blade."

"Demon talons can kill an angel if the wound is deep enough and the area hit is vital." Blue stared up into green and Ciel swallowed hard at the hint of fear glistening in those bespectacled eyes. "I've seen the type of damage they can do; you know that." He whispered lowly. "I can't help, but think that if Vincent had only brought along his sword that maybe things would have turned out differently that night." A large hand rose to gently cup the student's small cheek, gazing tenderly at the innocent face looking to him for guidance.

"This dagger has been blessed and dipped in holy water." The priest informed, before dropping his hand. "It is not as powerful as your sword and will not cause near as much damage, but it is better than nothing at all." Ciel nodded in understanding. "Aim for the heart or the neck; a blow to one of those areas will take a longer for a demon to heal and give you a chance to get away." He nodded again, this time more firmly.

"Alright, so how do we go about tracking and hunting the 'thing' that did this?" Ciel asked, motioning with his head towards the deceased girl. His fingers itched to get a hold of his sword once again; to feel the power that flowed through him while he held it in his grasp. "We need to put a stop to this now." Ciel stated with determination, blue eyes cold and determined.

Undertaker cackled loudly and collapsed over the corpse to beat the table with his fists as hilarity took over him. "Hehehehe! What a sight!" He crowed, standing back up to wrap his arms across his heaving stomach. Ciel just stared and shook his head, not comprehending what had caused such a reaction while Father Spears just ignored the scene, having dealt with the man before on numerous occasions. "The little Phantomhive, hehehehe, has such blood lust all of a sudden. The sweet little boy is now a bloodthirsty killer! Hehehehehe!"

Blue and green met to pass an odd look between them before the priest sighed and turned to exit the room. Ciel gratefully followed, happy to leave the dark, creepy room and the insane laughter that could still be clearly heard through the closed door. The two walked in silence until the sound of cackling and hollering faded away and only then did the student speak up.

"What is his problem?" Ciel asked, thumb jerking over his shoulder. "I mean, how did he ever get recruited to be part of this massive network with the Church?" He had actually had the same thoughts about Father Sutcliffe, but the flamboyant red head seemed pretty sane in comparison the person he had just met.

"Do not let his eccentricity fool you." Father Spears answered as they ascended the steps. "Undertaker may seem unhinged, but he is actually quite insightful and has on more than one occasion been able to assist the Church greatly with his knowledge of demonology." Ciel scoffed at the inane thought of that man being useful in any way at all. Father Spears arched an eyebrow at the sound before shrugging his shoulders. "You will see."

* * *

Ciel walked down the hallway at a slow pace; not knowing whether he should increase the speed of his gait as each step towards the intended destination only served to multiple the butterflies in his stomach. Rounding the corner, he swallowed hard on the off chance that maybe this action would quell the surge of anxiety coursing through him. It did not help in the slightest as blue eyes landed on the dorm room door a few yards away and he licked his lips nervously.

He still had not come up with a valid reason for his mysterious disappearance over a week ago, but it felt wrong to lie to Sebastian. They were dating and had shared an amazing experience together, so lying to the man he loved was something Ciel wanted to avoid at all costs. However, at the same time, the secret of his duty to the Church as the Demon Slayer wasn't information that he could share. There were too many lives at stake and Ciel knew that he would just have to suck it up and deal with it somehow; no matter how much hiding the truth from Sebastian rubbed against his moral fiber.

Ciel stopped in front of the familiar door; memories of what happened the last time he was here flooding his mind and making him blush. He could only pray that things would go as well on this visit and the young man rolled his eyes upwards in a final plea for God's help in his time of need. Taking a deep, calming breath, he raised his hand and rapped upon the wood three times, waiting apprehensively for his greeting to be recognized.

No answer. Brows furrowed in confusion at the silence that followed and Ciel repeated his accost of the door, harder and louder this time. Again, no answer. A moment of insecurity surged through him at the thought that perhaps Sebastian had changed his mind and had decided that dealing with someone who just up and disappears in the middle of the night wasn't worth his time. Ciel shook his head, dispelling the negative thoughts and reinforcing the graduate's interest in their relationship by recalling the desperate way he had kissed him earlier that day.

Ciel unconsciously reached up and touched his lips, a small smile spreading over his face at the feeling of Sebastian's mouth on his own. It was beyond him now how he could have ever forgotten about the man for even a minute, but in reality, he had done just that for almost an entire week. The fact made Ciel feel even guiltier and he silently promised to the inanimate door that he would find a way to make it up to Sebastian someway; somehow.

Still standing there without an answer, the young man cautiously placed his hand in the knob and turned it, wondering if possibly it was unlocked. It was; and the sound of the latch clicking open both surprised and worried Ciel. Concern prompted him to enter the room without its resident and he closed the door quietly behind him as blue eyes scanned over the space. They immediately landed on Sebastian's bed, the place where he had given himself over so willingly.

Ciel's head snapped to the left as the sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention and he froze at the sight of Sebastian walking out, a fluffy towel being ruffled through damp ebony strands. The trapped student opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words as he gaped at the freshly showered man a few feet away. Sebastian's toned chest and torso were bare, the skin looking supple and soft from the hot water and soap while gray sweat pants hung low on his hips, their position suggesting that he wore nothing else underneath.

Crimson orbs finally looked up, smirking at the sight of Ciel staring at him and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Cobalt blue locked with garnet and Sebastian came to stand directly in front of the young man, hanging the towel around his neck and crossing long arms over his chest. The look on Ciel's face was like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar and the man couldn't help, but smile at the adorable youth.

"I knocked. Twice." The student explained quickly, wanting to defend his actions. "You didn't answer so I tried the knob and it was open." Ciel took a deep breath, his nervousness only making Sebastian smile more. "I didn't mean to sneak in here. I'm sorry. I know it's not polite, but I was worried when you didn't come to the door." He rambled, wishing the man would interrupt him so he would stop the flurry of words spilling forth. "I thought that maybe you had changed your mind." Ciel added shyly, averting his gaze to the floor as another blush heated his cheeks.

Sebastian stood still; watching in amusement at the floundering that was taking place in his room. He should be mad at Ciel for what happened a week ago, any normal person would be, but the man wasn't just anybody. He knew exactly where the young man had been and what he had been doing, as well as the actual reason for his disappearance in the first place. However, Ciel wasn't aware of his knowledge and Sebastian wanted to keep it that way.

Earlier in the courtyard, he had lost control of his composure and let these new found feelings take hold when he had grabbed Ciel so forcefully. All Sebastian had wanted was to be close to the young man again and feel his body pressed against his own. Touching him after so long had filled him with a sense of peace and completion and when they had kissed, it was the first time in a week that the graduate had felt truly alive. It had been a rash mistake on Sebastian's part and one he could not let happen again. He needed to stay in control of himself and follow the plan he had so carefully crafted, but it seemed that every time he got around Ciel that plan always fell to the wayside.

"Alright, I get it, you're sorry." Sebastian affirmed, tossing the towel aside and pinning the student with a serious stare. "Now that that's settled, why don't we continue where we left off in the courtyard?" Ciel's face lit up at the suggestion, but Sebastian quickly dashed his hopes by saying, "And you finish telling me where you were for the last week." He smirked as the smile faded away only to be replaced by small teeth chewing nervously into a plump lower lip.

"I know, you deserve at least that much." Ciel sighed heavily, collecting his thoughts for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Sebastian's. "I was up in the mountains at a small chapel with Father Spears." He said calmly, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible without actually giving away any confidential information. "It was sort of a spiritual and mental retreat where I could heal physically and learn how to deal with the stresses caused by what happened that night." The young man quickly double checked the answers in his mind, making sure they were truthful as well as reasonable sounding. "And now I'm back."

Sebastian cocked a skeptical eyebrow at Ciel, waiting to see if he had anything else to add to the explanation. He hummed to himself, nodding as if mulling the excuse over in his head when he was actually amused with the fact that the young man had found a way to tell him where he had been without giving away any important information. The graduate chuckled internally as he imagined the stern face of Father Spears shaking his head in disapproval at Ciel having said anything at all.

"So, you're telling me that you spent an entire week in the mountains with a priest as part of some sort of spiritual 'healing'?" Sebastian inquired, making air quotes with his fingers to enhance the sarcasm for the last word. Color disappeared from Ciel's face as he saw that the excuse was not being accepted; panic eating away at his confidence as every second that passed only made his story sound even less believable.

"Sebastian, I'm not lying!" He defended vehemently, taking a step forward and pleading upwards to the unconvinced look being given. "I swear to you. That's where I was You can even ask Father Spears if you want." Ciel added for good measure, truly hoping that it would not come to that. "Sebastian, please! You just have to believe me!" In desperation, a small hand shot out to grasp firmly onto the man's bicep.

Sebastian's eyes went wide at the feel of Ciel's hand on his skin, the simple touch waking him up from the inside out. He stared at the fingers curled tightly on his person, a heat within his chest blossoming and causing a heavy breath to fall past his lips. Glancing up to meet blue pools which begged him to listen, Sebastian fell victim to doing the one thing he had promised himself would not happen again. Looking into Ciel's eyes, a low growl emanated from the back of his throat and it was then that the General lost all control and composure once more.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _(sniff, sniff) Can you smell that? (sniff, sniff, sniff) Smells like (sniff) like (snort) yep, smut. Sebby and Ciel are gonna burn a hole in the rug! Come on, did you think I would really let this story go that much longer without some sweaty, gropey goodness? If so, you don't have much faith in me. :-P_


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel gasped as he slammed against the door, his back taking most of the impact as he clawed at Sebastian's bare shoulders. He only received one full breath before eager lips crashed down onto his own and a heavy warm tongue joined the kiss. Demanding mouths smacked together loudly as they battled for dominance and Ciel grunted when Sebastian's body pinned him into the wood. Large hands made quick work of the young man's woolen coat, the article of clothing falling uselessly to the floor.

"Seb-ah, Sebastian." Ciel managed to get out as the graduate hitched a knee up around his hip, strong fingers gripping the jeans cloaked thigh tightly. "Not so rough." He panted as a Sebastian rolled himself into Ciel and grinding their growing erections together.

"Ciel." He exhaled, releasing the plump flushed lips and kissing his way down the small jaw. "I don't care where you were or why you left in the first place." He murmured into the soft skin as he continued to suck his way to the hollow beneath Ciel's ear. The young man keened loudly at the particularly sensitive spot and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer. "Just promise me something." He whispered hotly into his ear. "Don't ever run away from me again."

Ciel blinked rapidly, his lashes damp from the unwarranted tears that had sprung up suddenly at hearing Sebastian forgive him for his unacceptable behavior. Burying his face into a broad shoulder, he took a shaky deep breath, not wanting to start crying when they were right in the middle of their reunion. Instead, Ciel tilted his head to the side exposing his neck even more and hoping the graduate would take the invitation and distract him from his tears.

"Mmnahhh!" He moaned as Sebastian accepted the opening and bit gently into the large vein that was visible under the pale skin of the student's throat. He could feel it pulsing in time with Ciel's heart and the life that flowed through that spot made him growl quietly with hunger and desire.

"Let me inside you." Sebastian pleaded as his free hand dropped between them to fumble with Ciel's belt. "I need to feel you." He swallowed the wanton moan that came in response to the passionate admission; Ciel's fingers finding their way into silky black locks and pulling hard. "Mmmm, more of that." Sebastian hummed, enjoying the pain in his scalp and he whipped the belt from its loops.

All the man could smell, think, feel was Ciel; the sweet scent of his skin driving Sebastian wild and he found it near impossible to detach himself from the lithe body for longer than a few seconds. He didn't understand where all his rationality had disappeared to all of a sudden and he really wasn't in the mind set to give it much thought at the moment. The only thing he craved right now was to be as close as physically possible to the writhing frame held so tightly in his grasp. Sebastian needed to join intimately together with Ciel once again and his desire for this to happen was making him neglect his guise as graduate student as the inner demanded to be let out to play.

"So wet already." Sebastian mused in a seductive tone as he unzipped the pants and palmed the engorged flesh. Ciel mewled at the feeling of the hot hand encircling his length and his hips jerked involuntarily forward, wanting to create some much needed friction. "Patience is a virtue." He teased, thumb swiping over the head and making his lover shiver at the sensation.

Ciel's head banged harshly against the door, eyes rolling into the back of his head at feeling Sebastian handling him so boldly. The pressure of those long fingers was tight and the pace of the stroking made him want to beg for more. Every touch seemed to radiate strongly throughout his body and Ciel wondered for a split second if his new angelic abilities had somehow managed to heighten his senses. He didn't have to wait long for an answer as Sebastian dug his thumb deep into the wet slit, making Ciel's entire frame jolt with electric pleasure; the pre-cum being used to lubricate his throbbing shaft.

"I'm going to devour you." Sebastian promised fervently before biting hard into the small collarbone. Ciel's eyes flew wide at not the earnest vow or the violent attack of sharp teeth into his skin, but at the searing jolt of pain that tore through his upper back. "All of you. Every bit." The graduate hissed, grinding his own aching need into Ciel as he continued to tease and rub the young man off.

"Gahh, nahhh." He whined, the cry a mixture of pleasure and pain. Muscles deep between his shoulder blades twitched and spasmed in a familiar rhythm that had Ciel's body jerking and twisting awkwardly. Another cry fell from his lips, but Sebastian was too preoccupied in kissing and fondling him to notice the difference in the tone's pitch.

Ciel's head flung back again, banging hard against the door as he stared wide eyed in horror at the ceiling. Sebastian continued to lavish his neck and lower half with frenzied attention as the young man's mind quickly processed what was happening to him. His spine popped slightly and he grimaced through panting breaths as more burning pain seared in his back. Muscles and tendons felt on fire as skin itched and stretched in preparation for what his body wanted to do; release his wings.

Ciel gulped a quick breath, trying to stay calm and find a way to stop it. He couldn't understand that why now of all times his angelic side would want to break through. Would this now going to be an issue every time he engaged in foreplay? Or maybe just rough foreplay? He wasn't in danger; he was with Sebastian. There was no reason for his body to want to try and protect himself, why in the world . . . and then it dawned on him.

The words Sebastian had whispered only moments ago must have triggered some sort automatic instinct in Ciel's body and now his angelic half was feeling threatened. Of course, it all made sense as he recalled having the same reaction up on the mountain when Finny and Alois had appeared from the forest unannounced. Ciel needed to take control of the situation now and remove whatever danger his heavenly side felt at the moment.

"St-stop, w-wait." He gasped into Sebastian's ear as a wave of pleasure tinted pain rolled through his body. Black strands shook negatively at the request and the large hand sped up its ministrations. Ciel toes curled as he felt the heat pool in his belly; his orgasm close now. "N-no-ahhh!" He cried in protest, biting hard into his lower lip to keep from moaning in agony.

He needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. Ciel could feel the beginnings of his wings start to manifest beneath his skin and there was no way he could let them out. How in the world was he ever going to explain THAT to Sebastian? Summoning an unearthly strength he never knew he possessed, Ciel placed both hands flat against the man's chest and shoved hard.

Sebastian stumbled backwards, tripping over his own two feet as he collided with the hard floor. Ciel landed on top, straddling the slender hips and coming to land on the firm chest. Air was forced from their lungs upon the sudden impact and it took both of them a moment to register that they were no longer standing upright. Shocked garnet met surprised blue and Ciel's mind raced to come up with an excuse for having managed to push Sebastian, who was much stronger than him, to the ground.

"I, oh, I-um," Ciel struggled with the explanation. "I want to be on top." He asserted quickly, pushing up to grind his rump suggestively into the hard bulge of Sebastian's pants. "I want to ride you until you my legs give out." Ciel purred, blue eyes lidded and dark with lust as he leaned down to suck a pert nipple into his mouth.

Sebastian groaned at the sight of those plump lips suckling as a pink tongue slipped out to playfully lick the mound before Ciel moved further down his chest. Small fingers splayed out, roaming and tickling the toned stomach as enthusiastic teeth nibbled in their wake. Sebastian panted heavily as he watched the erotic display of Ciel shower his body with such affection; hips pushing up into the grinding bottom and rubbing his aching erection into the welcoming heat.

"Lube." Ciel whispered, crawling back up and placing light kisses to the underside of the man's jaw. "Where is it?" He breathed softly before slowly licking Sebastian's wet mouth with the tip of his tongue. Large hands slapped onto the small back, pressing their bodies close as he reciprocated fervently.

"In the drawer." Sebastian huffed, claiming those sweet lips once more and then releasing them with a loud pop. "By my bed." Ciel nodded and quickly scrambled up to his feet to rummage through the indicated piece of furniture.

He easily found what he was searching for; the fragrant liquid in its small tube with a red cap familiar from the last time they had engaged in such activities. Clutching it in one hand, Ciel used the other to remove his sweater, pulling it over his head as he made his way back to Sebastian. Kicking off his shoes, socks and pants, he quickly stripped himself of all his clothing and waited for the graduate to do the same with the gray sweat pants.

Ocean blue washed over the lean, muscular form that waited patiently for him to make the first move. Ciel stared with the reddened lips that twitched infinitesimally at the edges, threatening to break into that heartbreakingly attractive smirk he loved so much. Not satisfied, he continued to follow the smooth line of the slender neck and broad shoulders that gave way to long defined arms and firm chest which the young man loved to be crushed up against when Sebastian held him tightly. Another few inches and Ciel almost blushed as he hurried past the taut abdominal muscles to land squarely on the flushed, moist tip of the massive erection at the apex of his lover's thighs. Ciel hadn't had the opportunity to ogle his lover the time before, an error he was determined to correct this time around.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, examining the piece of rigid flesh that had once filled him so fully and brought about such ecstasy the likes of which Ciel could never have imagined. It was impressive, longer than his own endowment, but even though the penis's size and shape was a thing of seductive beauty to behold, it was still just another piece of anatomy. Yet, Ciel knew that if it wasn't attached to the man who now lay on his back; red eyes watching him with want, the lovely cock with its shiny head would hold no appeal for him. It was with this certainty that the student proceeded to move on with the next part of his plan.

"No touching." Ciel ordered, giving him a knowing look as he straddled him once more. He settled himself to hover over Sebastian's hips, keeping space between them so as to not test the man's restraint too much. "Now, watch." He breathed nervously, willing his nerves to calm down as he attempted to do something he had never tried before.

Popping the cap on the strawberry lubricant, Ciel squeezed a copious amount into his palm; not sure how much to use, but figuring that more was better than less. Depositing the tube to side, he rolled his hands together and coating them thoroughly with the slippery substance. Ciel nibbled his lower lip in apprehension as one hand sneaked down his thin waist and coming to land on his still hard member.

"Mmm, yeah." He breathed, stroking himself slowly. Sebastian watched with aroused red spheres; his hands placed right above Ciel's knees and squeezing sporadically as he held himself back from lunging at the lascivious display in front of him. "Ooohh, just like that." A quiet moan slipping from his throat as he sped up the ministrations.

Locking eyes, Ciel coyly lowered his unoccupied hand to gingerly massage his balls. The tight sac rolled in between the small curious fingers and his moans of appreciation grew louder as he continued to pleasure himself. Boldly, Ciel moved his hand further back, sliding an index and middle finger over smooth skin until they rubbed against his pink puckered hole. He sucked air quickly through his teeth at the feeling of touching his body in such a way for the first time.

Ciel prodded the entrance curiously with a slicked middle finger, making slow circles around and in the area that felt oddly relaxing. Wanting more, he experimentally pushed the digit into himself, past the first two joints as his body squeezed around him tightly. When it wouldn't go any further, Ciel attempted to add a second and his index finger joins its companion inside his rectum. A low breath escaped his mouth as he began to pump the fingers in and out of himself in a concise motion and he grumbled in frustration as he realized that they weren't nearly long enough to reach the sweet bundle of nerves hidden deep within.

The hand fisting his cock fell away to land in Sebastian's chest and Ciel shifted his weight so he was hovering horizontally over the man now. He could now reach much farther behind, as well as look into those wanton garnet eyes that belonged to the incredibly patient man beneath. Ciel panted as he slid the digits in further, knuckles being ground into his ass when there was no more length left to be pushed in.

"Ah, hahhahah." He whined in heavy breaths as he increased his pace, scissoring and crisscrossing his fingers as Ciel prepared and stretched out his hole for Sebastian's size. He knew that if he didn't do a thorough job now that he would be hurting later. "Yeah, yeah." He panted as he moved his hips back to meet each thrust of his hand, suddenly curling a finger. "Oh! Fuckaaaah-God!" Ciel screamed.

The pad of his middle finger barely brushed over his prostate, the pleasure that erupted from the action making the young man's eyes screw shut. Ciel strained to hit that spot again and when he did his body jolted with ecstasy. Desperately, he rocked back onto his hand, whining in irritation when he realized that no matter what angle he used, his fingers were simply just not long enough to adequately rub the blessed nerves the way he wanted too.

Sebastian sucked air through his teeth, releasing it slowly as he used a self-control he never knew existed. His eyes took in every minute detail of the young man's face and body that writhed right above his own rigid member. The man growled quietly as another throaty groan was produced from Ciel's mouth, lips wet and dark pink as small teeth continued to bite into the soft flesh. Cheeks were flushed and his pale skin shone with slight perspiration as each action of self-gratification produced more hot pre-cum to drip onto Sebastian's abdomen. Long fingers dug hard into the slim thighs that lay on either side of his hips in an attempt to do anything, but tackle the erotic sight in front of him.

The graduate knew exactly why Ciel had insisted on this type of foreplay. He needed to feel in control in order to keep the protective nature of his angelic side at bay. It would take some time before Ciel would be able to completely command the Heavenly power within. Even though Sebastian had long ago mastered his own demonic cravings, he still struggled now to keep them in check. Heavy pants and high pitched cries of passion fueled the man's dark desire to divide and conquer the lovely prey that displayed itself so willingly before him.

"Sebast-ah, I-ha, please." Ciel begged breathlessly, eyes locking onto intent ruby. "Help," gasp, "help me." Whining in frustration at still not being able to reach that precious place. "I can't, I can't," pant, "reach." Ciel felt his face heat up at the lewd admission, but he really couldn't have cared less at this moment. He wanted to feel the sublime heat that he had only experienced that one time before when Sebastian had been buried deep within his body.

Not needing to be told twice, strong hands immediately left their place on Ciel's thighs to find purchase on his slender hips. Sebastian forced him into an upright sitting position, the young man's fingers leaving the now slicked orifice to join opposite the hand placed for balance on the graduate's muscular torso. Garnet searched Ciel's face for permission to continue and he didn't have to wait long as a damp slate hard nodded in a silent response.

Sebastian's hand slid down and wrapped around his heated cock, adjusting it so that the leaking tip aligned perfectly with the well-lubed entrance. With his other hand still firmly holding Ciel's hip, the man guided the lithe body down while pressing up; the bulbous head of his penis pressing past the tight ring of muscles. He moaned lewdly at the welcoming heat of Ciel's ass and the student winced at the feeling of really being stretched out again.

"Hot." Sebastian hissed, forcing in another inch. Extricating the hand from his own member, he placed it back on Ciel's hip to help control the pace of his penetration. He knew if he wasn't careful he might tear the vessel filled linings currently holding him so snuggly and the night would then abruptly end with neither getting what they wanted. "So fucking hot, Ciel." He gasped as thin nails scraped over the skin of his torso in response to the pain.

Ciel forced himself to inhale and exhale evenly in an effort to ignore the stinging from feeling like he was being ripped into two. His fingers clawed into Sebastian's stomach to have something to focus on other than the burning sensation in his behind and he let out a grateful sigh when the tight sack made contact with the patch of skin right about his lover's dick. Taking a moment, Ciel let his rump rest onto the tops of the strong thighs, praying that Sebastian didn't start moving yet so he could adjust just a centimeter more to the massive girth now completely swallowed by his body.

"Ciel, place your hands above my knees." A husky voice instructed and blue eyes stared back in disbelief. Sebastian noticed the hesitation and quickly elaborated as he didn't know how long his self-control would hold out to stay still. "Just let go and grab right above them and then lean back into it." Again, the man received the same confounded look, but the graduate nodded in encouragement and Ciel finally relinquished his hold on the man's solar plexus.

"Ow-ahh, shit." He cursed as the shifting of his body made the heated muscle inside him feel still bigger; as if that was even possible. Ciel slid a hand back to stop right above each of Sebastian's knee caps; fingers and thumbs grasping firmly to support his weight. "Shit, shit," he panted, "you-hah, so deep." Sebastian chuckled at the exclamation, finding the innocence behind the statement incredibly adorable.

"Now move." He ordered, thumbs rubbing slow, soothing circles into the protruding hip bones. Ciel panted, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head; there was no way he could create the movement they so desperately needed like this. "Just roll your hips a little." Sebastian coached, applying a gentle pressure and forcing Ciel's body back; ass grinding down and making the young man shudder at the feeling. "You'll loosen up." He hissed, clenching his jaw at feeling his length drag out an inch before being sucked quickly back into the snug hole. "Shit."

Ciel rolled his lower body, thighs shaking at the strain of forcing himself up and off the massive muscle and then down again into Sebastian's lap. Low whines and breathy gasps spilled from his open mouth, head flinging back and neck arching as sweat dripped from slate locks onto the naked legs below. The slick head nudged and prodded that blessed area just right and the young man found that every movement brought on white hot blinding pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" He cursed loudly, fiercely grinding his rump into Sebastian's sac and making the man growl at the action. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Ciel screamed while bouncing on top of the rigid cock, nails digging into the strong knees, his own aching member bobbing in midair and dying to be touched. "Touch me, please!" He pleaded in a high pitched mewl, searching for a release he couldn't give himself. "Sebastian-ahhhhh!" Ciel cried out as the room pitched suddenly and he was on his back.

Sebastian wasted no time pinning his prize to the ground, delivering powerful thrusts into the hot orifice and angling his hips just right as to pull deep growls of pleasure from both their mouths. Ciel immediately pulled his knees back as far to his chest as the ligaments would allow, severely needing to feel Sebastian touch him in the most intimate of ways. He moaned and bit into a plump lower lip as eager teeth nipped into his neck and a familiar heat coiled in his lower half.

"Yes, God!" Ciel cried, arms flinging around the sweaty broad back and crushing their chests together. Listening to Sebastian's heavy breaths placed in his ear, the young man's heart swelled at being held so close and passionately once again. Turning his head, he captured those roaming lips before releasing them to whisper, "Touch me. I love yo-mmpfh!" The confession cut off by Sebastian's twirling tongue filling Ciel's mouth.

Long fingers trailed down the small body to encircle the student's burning erection that had been rudely neglected until now. Ciel keened at the touch; his mind blanking as he almost came at that exact moment. He sucked hard on Sebastian's tongue as one more well placed thrust had him seeing white and his scream of pleasure was swallowed as the man climaxed inside him. Searing cum coating the sensitive walls and Ciel whimpered at the sensation of being filled with his lover's essence once more.

Hoarse panting slowly began to fade as Sebastian rested his sweaty forehead into the crook of the small neck. He let out a shaky breath as he listened to the rapid heartbeat in the young man's chest steadily returned to a normal rhythm; the sound was the most beautiful thing in the world to him now. Red eyes blinked several times and he swallowed nervously as once again he had lost himself in the loveliness that was Ciel. Sebastian berated himself inwardly for having failed so pitifully at restraining the beast within and he realized that when it came to the precious life he currently held in his arms, there would never be any self-control.

Ignoring the dark thoughts and anxiety of what would eventually happened with the two of them; the man lifted his head to gaze into the flushed and content face of his lover. Sebastian smiled genuinely at the happy expression, skin dewy and damp with sweat and he scooted up a bit to place a loving kiss to Ciel's parted lips. A quiet moan bubbled up from his chest and he pulled the young man even closer in attempt to quiet the fears that ran rampant in his mind and heart.

* * *

The dark room was quiet except for the sounds of soft breathing and a light snore emanating from the two men sleeping soundly in the bed. Beneath the heavy comforter and entangled in a mess of sheets slumbered an angel and a demon, both exhausted from their rigorous activities hours earlier on the floor only a few feet away. A sliver of warm morning sun peeked through the drawn curtains and signaling the start of a new day, much to Ciel's chagrin.

He rolled from his side, groaning silently as he buried his face into the fluffy pillow. A contented sigh slipped out as the small body snuggled further into the welcome warmth of the blankets and he inhaled deeply through his nose. A spicy scent filled his senses and Ciel suddenly realized he was resting in someone else's bed.

Alarmed blue eyes popped open and it took a moment for him to register that he wasn't alone. His gaze slid over to the left and he turned once again, this time lying on his side facing the opposite direction. Ciel's breath caught in his throat as his sight automatically landed on Sebastian's sleeping face and he smiled slightly as he admired the view.

Long black lashes feathered upon the tops of the man's cheek bones; the contrast making his pale skin seem even whiter. Rose colored lips were barely parted as soft breaths spilled past them only to be drawn back in with the same gentleness. Ebony hair, mussed and unkempt, lay splayed out in a variety of directions; his bangs having been swept behind the exposed ear.

Sebastian was beautiful; there was no doubt about it in Ciel's mind. The young man had always known it and ever since the first day he had laid eyes on the graduate in the library, he was sure he would never encounter anything so lovely ever again. Now, staring into that peaceful face, Ciel longed to reach out and caress the sculpted cheek, but refrained doing so in favor of being alone with his thoughts a little longer.

He was more than grateful that Sebastian had forgiven his horrible behavior and considered it an absolute blessing that for some odd reason he didn't care to delve any further into the 'hows' and 'whys' of what had actually happened. However, while Ciel might have gotten out of thinking up an excuse for this incident, there was sure to be a next time. What was he going to say in the future when he needed to sneak off to hunt a demon? How was he going to explain the bruises and injuries caused by battles between good and evil?

Ciel regretted not having gotten an answer from Father Spears that night back in the chapel, but he now realized that anything his father would have told his mother wouldn't have applied to his situation. Vincent was already a businessman when he had met Rachel and he had been the Demon Slayer for a while as well. He had already learned how to master his angelic power and control his form, while Ciel on the other hand was still a novice. He almost released his wings during heavy petting, for crying out loud! Sighing loudly in frustration, the young man shook his head, not wanting to think about the difficult topic anymore.

"You know, it's very hard to sleep soundly when you sigh like that." Sebastian mumbled, eyes still shut tight and startling Ciel who thought for sure he had still been deep asleep.

"I'm sorry." He whispered remorsefully. "I didn't mean to-oomphf!" He huffed as a long arm reached out and pulled his naked body into a warm embrace. Sebastian held Ciel close, the slate head pressed against his firm bare chest as he settled back into a comfortable position.

"Your talking is not helping." He admonished gently, feeling the slender arms wrap around his waist and thin legs entwine with his own lower half. Sebastian sighed blissfully, loving the simple feeling of just holding the young man and the way Ciel's breath tickled as he nuzzled the graduate's chest. "Get some rest. There's no way you're not still tired." He ordered, yawning again as if to prove his point.

Ciel smiled, closing his eyes as well while pressing their bodies together. He loved Sebastian; he knew this with every fiber of his being and he would find a way to keep him in his life. There would be complications, but every relationship had issues and obstacles. He would make it work; Ciel silently vowed as he clung ever closer to Sebastian.

It would be difficult; coming up with excuses and explanations for things that really didn't have any. Yet, as he listened to the even breathing and strong heartbeat of the one he loved, Ciel knew he couldn't live without Sebastian anymore. No, the man had gotten under his skin and stolen a piece of his heart that he would never get back; and Ciel didn't want it back. The hold Sebastian had over him was unbreakable and the young man wouldn't have it any other way.

Ciel would protect him in the coming months and for the rest of his life if that was the case. He refused to let Sebastian become another victim and end up a soulless corpse laid out on the Undertaker's table for examination. Anger and determination seethed through him at the very thought that something as vile as one of Hell's minions would ever dare lay a hand on Sebastian. If any of them even so much as entertained the idea, Ciel would make absolute sure that they met an excruciating death by the blade of his sword.

With this resolution implanted firmly in his mind, the student hummed confidently before placing a light kiss to Sebastian's chest. Yes, Ciel had the power to keep the person he loved safe and he would use those abilities to hold on to the keeper of his heart no matter what.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Are you all happy now with the smutty reunion of Ciel and Sebastian? It is my gift you on Thanksgiving. LOL However, get ready for some drama and action cuz happiness and bliss never last long in the Kuro fanfic world._

_Enjoy, read, review!_


	22. Chapter 22

"You know, you can't keep eating like that." Ciel glanced up from the warm mug of hot chocolate held snugly between his hands, pausing in the middle of taking a sip. "You'll get fat." Lizzie admonished, absentmindedly stirring her tea with a small spoon.

The two sat at a small hi-top table in the cafe near campus. Coincidently, it was the exact same one where Ciel and Sebastian had been at on their "first date", so to speak. It had been a little over two weeks since the young man had returned from his training up on the mountain with Father Spears to investigate yet another murder on the university's campus. Since that day in the Undertaker's room and the revelation of what being the Demon Slayer really meant, Ciel had thrown himself headlong into learning all he could about his responsibilities as God's warrior on earth.

Everyday he would get up, take a shower, eat breakfast before making his way into his father's private office to spend hours pouring through ancient texts on various demons and other Hell beasts. Ciel sat behind the massive desk and studied everything from  _The Book of St. Ciprian_  to  _The Practice of Magical Evocation_  and had even taken to reading  _The National Enquirer_ on the off chance that it contained some relevant information about demons. However, what captivated him the most was still Vincent's personal journals that depicted the previous Demon Slayer's inner most thoughts and musings as he went about his day-to-day life dealing with the holy burden placed upon his shoulders. Ciel found an incredible amount of comfort in reading the elegant cursive handwriting.

When he wasn't immersed in the past, he was training with Dagger; who would show up at the estate everyday in the afternoon to continue where they had left off at the chapel. The senior had been speechless the first time he arrived at the massive Phantomhive home, letting out a low whistle of appreciation at the immense amount of wealth that Ciel was due to inherit after he graduated. Yet, it wasn't until the young man ushered Dagger into the private office that the orphaned youth actually became envious as brown eyes were introduced to the extensive collection of blades, axes, and cuffs displayed beautifully in the glass cabinet.

Ciel had chuckled at the way his instructor practically came in his pants at the sight of all the pristine weapons that were part of Vincent's collection. As a way of saying thank you, he informed Dagger that he was more than welcome to borrow anything that caught his fancy, except for his father's sword; that blade was solely for Ciel's use. The senior had nodded enthusiastically; incredibly overjoyed at the chance to use such well maintained weaponry for once in his life.

All the while, Father Spears had been busy keeping up appearances that the church was running its normal activities; having morning and evening mass, taking confession, making sure Father Sutcliff didn't say or do something that would garner a complaint of sexual harassment. However, unbeknownst to the general public, he and the Undertaker were desperately trying to figure out what demon was targeting the students of the campus. Too many lives had been lost and with every unsolved case, the town was becoming more and more anxious to place blame on anyone for the horrific crimes.

"I think there are bigger problems out there." Ciel responded politely, taking a big gulp of the sugary beverage and smacking his lips happily. "Trust me, the possible the expansion of my waistline is the least of my worries." Green eyes rolled at the smug smile presented to her from across the table.

"Says the guy who had a mental breakdown and needed to spend a week away with Father Spears for counseling." She smirked, tipping her raised mug at her friend before taking a satisfied drink. Ciel frowned at the mention of the excuse Medical Examiner Midford had given the girl for his week long disappearance a little while ago.

"Yeah, well, some intensive psychotherapy wouldn't hurt you either." He grumbled, pouting as he glanced out the window at the gray, cold weather. Thick white clouds were heavy with the promise of snow later in the day and it was unusually cold for this time of year; the sudden onset of frigid temperatures and frozen precipitation stumping even the most veteran of meteorologists. "Speaking of therapy," Ciel began, turning his attention back. "Have you driven Dagger to seek counseling yet?" He chuckled at the murderous look sent his way.

"No. Things have been going very well between us, if you must know." Lizzie replied in an earnest tone. "He had go away for a little while because of a death in his family," Ciel nodded, inwardly jealous at the reasonable excuse the senior had been able to give when in reality he was training the new Demon Slayer in the mountains. He would have much rather had something like that instead of being labeled a loon by Lizzie's mother. "We can't all be like Alois, you know." She giggled. "Having mind blowing sex at all hours of the day." Ciel smirked at the mention of his best friend's sexual appetite.

"Yeah, but would you really want to be hooking up with Claude?" He grimaced while giving an exaggerated shudder, making the girl laugh out loud. "Bleh, you couldn't pay me enough to mess around with that creepy spider." Another round of agreeing laughter erupted from the pair and soon Lizzie was fanning the happy tears with her hand to avoid smearing her mascara. "Ahhh," Ciel sighed, getting the last chuckle out of system. "I'm not going to lie, I don't like Claude, but you already knew that." Lizzie pursed her lips in thought.

"Speaking of being happy in our relationships," she purred, wiggling shapely brows in Ciel's direction. "How are you and Sebastian getting along?" Now it was his turn to blush and red flamed instantly to paint his face in embarrassment. Lizzie giggled at the sight and hummed to herself. "That good, huh?" Ciel nodded sheepishly as he concentrated on returning his cheeks to a normal color.

In all honesty, things had been going exceptionally well between the two ever since their passionate reunion a fews weeks ago. In fact, much to Ciel's surprise and delight, they were functioning much like any other normal couple. Their days were spent apart doing their own individual things and they met up every night at either his or Sebastian's dorm. The routine was a comfortable one, in which they would spend the evenings talking to one another about anything and everything.

Ciel was amazed that they managed to get along as well as they did, considering how Sebastian and his opinion's mixed about as well as oil and water. The student was still the eternal optimist, believing that good would always prevail in the end and that God watched over all those who accepted Him into their hearts. On the other hand, Sebastian seemed determined to prove Ciel wrong in his ideals at every topic, his arguments always sound and well thought out. However, the student didn't mind the heated discussions; in fact, he looked forward to the differing viewpoints and welcomed the way the graduate forced him to think outside the box.

As evening turned into night, their ardent speculations would fade away only to be replaced by greedy hands and even more needy lips. Words morphed into desperate gasps and gesturing fingers became busy with removing annoying pieces of clothing until they could touch heated exposed skin once again. Ciel would shiver and shake with each soft caress and the sound of Sebastian's sweet voice whispering into his ear. Every kiss, every touch, every breath etched into the night air as their lovemaking walked a thin line between pleasure and pain, joy and sadness, Heaven and Hell.

"So, what are your plans for your birthday?" Lizzie asked, her voice breaking through Ciel's thoughts. "You're turning 21; that's a big one." She pointed out before winking playfully. "Anything special you want?" Slate hair shook back and forth negatively at the inquiry.

"Not really." He stated matter of factly, finishing off the last few sips of his drink. "Aunt Angelina may have something planned, but you know how it is in my family." Blue eyes became cloudy all of a sudden as he reminded himself what that particular day meant. "My birthday will always be the anniversary of my parents' murder, so it's kinda hard to feel all celebratory about it every year." Ciel mumbled; Lizzie feeling guilty for having brought up what would normally be considered a happy topic.

"Hey, Ciel." She spoke softly, reaching across the table for his hand and squeezing it gently. Lizzie locked their gaze as she continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The jovial blonde gave a sad smile and Ciel returned it with a forgiving one. Lizzie could be many things, but cruel just wasn't one of them.

"You didn't, it's just something I have to deal with on a yearly basis and this one is no different than all the others." He reassured, taking a moment before standing up from his seat and collecting his coat. "Besides, I don't really like to drink so what kind of party could we have for me anyways?" Lizzie laughed out loud at the honest question and followed suit, bundling up in her warm winter gear so they could leave the cafe.

In all honesty, Ciel had no clue what he was going to be doing for his birthday only a week away. He would be 21 and according to Vincent's Last Will and Testament, the young man was supposed to have been present at the church no later than 11:30 that night. However, that had all been based on the Book of Salvation and since Ciel had already evolved into his angelic form before the predestined time, the clause had been nullified and the point now moot.

With nothing laid out before him, he began looking forward to just spending a quiet day naked and wrapped up in Sebastian's arms. He sighed happily at the thought and hummed in approval as he started to think about all the things the two lovers could do if left uninterrupted for an entire twenty-fours hours. Yet, what Ciel imagined and what he would get were two completely different things and he never once conceived what would transpire on the 21st year of his existence on this earth.

* * *

Father Spears crossed the room in long strides, jade eyes fixated on the small form that sat in the large chair of Vincent's private office. Ciel glanced up from the various books laid open on the desk, the pen in his hand stopping momentarily as his attention was now set upon his visitor. He hadn't been expecting the priest to show up unannounced and especially so late at night. The sudden appearance of the holy man at the Phantomhive estate could only mean a very few number of things and none of them were good.

"There's been another death." Ciel stated in a quiet tone, reading the solemn expression on the older man's face and automatically jumping to the most logical conclusion. He stood up, placing open palms flat on top of the volumes and leaning forward; expression serious. "Do we know yet if it was a de-"

"No one is dead." Farther Spears interjected quickly, watching the cobalt spheres quickly change from shock to relief and finally to confusion. "I apologize for not calling at this late hour; I didn't mean to frighten you, Ciel." He stated calmly before reaching into the thick layers of his dark robes to extract a small envelope. "But, what the Undertaker has unearthed is far too important to wait until the morning." Their gazes locked for a second as the packet was placed onto the desk about midway between them.

"What is it?" Ciel's brows furrowed as he spied the folded paper and he picked it up to examine the contents. What he saw inside only served to further confuse him and he frowned at the priest. "I don't get it." He admitted, small fingers pulling out the silken strands from within and holding them up in the air. The lamp light shimmered and danced on the filaments; the prism of colors shifting from violet to bright white. "It's hair." Ciel identified absentmindedly. "What is so important about some hair?"

The holy man rolled his eyes at the inquiry and the young man knew instantly that he was missing something incredibly important here. Father Spears swiftly plucked one of the strands from Ciel's hand and spun on his heel towards the weapon's cabinet. After procuring a bottle filled with clear liquid, he walked back to the front of the desk, holding the item up for Ciel to see it.

"Holy water." He informed, unscrewing the cap before setting it down on the desk. The young man watched quietly, still not understanding what this was all about. Father Spears's deftly crumpled the piece of hair in his large hand and placed the balled up mass into the bottle. "Watch closely." He instructed firmly.

Ciel's jaw dropped in disbelief at the chemical reaction that was taking place in front of his very eyes. The once lustrous hair turned dark as frothy black bubbles filled the bottle and spilled over the top and down the sides. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of sulfur that filled the air and the student stared with fascination as the turbulent mixture finally settled and the holy water turned a smokey gray; the strand completely gone having been dissolved.

"What the, I mean, is that?" Ciel gasped, eyes flitting back and forth between the bottle and the priest. He dropped to eye-level with the container, straining to see into the mixture as he tried to find any trace of the solid element that had been there only seconds ago. "Holy crap." He breathed in amazement. "It's like it never existed at all." Giving up on searching, Ciel stood straight again and looked to Father Spears for an explanation.

"Holy water is meant to cleanse and purify the unclean." He began calmly. "Anything that is of less than a holy nature or tainted by the Devil's filthy touch will react unfavorably when doused with it." Father Spears stated matter of factly, plucking the now defiled flask and dropping it nonchalantly into the waste basket. "Or possibly perverse graduate students." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"So, this is from a demon, I take it?" Ciel inquired quickly, not really in the mood to be lectured about how the priest didn't approve of his boyfriend. He held up the last remaining bits of hair, squinting as he tried to identify their actual color. "Lavender, hmmm." Ciel hummed in thought.

Father Spears nodded in agreement. "Yes, but under the bright lights of the medical examiner's office they appeared almost colorless and nothing unusual by Dr. Midford." Ciel could understand how that had happened; even now, if he turned his wrist just slightly one way or another the color shifted in the strands and they looked like any other pale hair.

"You said Undertaker uncovered it. How?" He queried with a dubious look on his face that the strange man he'd met a while back could have been the one to make such a discovery. A small smile twitched in the corner of the priest's mouth at seeing the expected reaction.

"It was a hunch of his." Father Spears enlightened with a wave of his hand before giving Ciel a serious look. "I told you not to underestimate the man." He chastised lightly. "Undertaker ran the same test I just performed with similar results." Green eyes peered over the crystal spectacles as he smirked. "The demon who has been preying on the student populace apparently has long lilac colored hair." Ciel gasped quietly at what this information meant; they now had some sort of physical identifier as to what this being looked like.

"So now what? How do we find this monster so I can slaughter it?" He hissed, licking his lips in anticipation of finally being an able to put an end to the string of senseless murders. Cobalt burned brightly with eagerness and vengeance as he fantasized about choking the life out the revolting creature.

Ever since seeing the last victim laid out on the Undertaker's table, Ciel had been frustrated and angry with himself for letting their deaths happen in the first place. It was true that there was nothing he could have done to save the previous girls since at the time of their deaths he had still be completely human and utterly unaware that demons actually existed; however, he did feel somewhat more responsible for Jocelyn's demise. Ciel blamed himself for having not been ready soon enough and away in the mountains training when the homicide had taken place.

"Unfortunately we have no idea where this demon resides." Father Spears informed, making the young man's face instantly fall at the news. Ciel hadn't thought about how they were going to go about finding said fiend and he wasn't very keen on the idea of waiting around for someone else to fall victim just to they could have a chance at stopping it. As if reading his thoughts, the priest interjected before he could protest. "Which is why we will be using bait." He arched an eyebrow at the flabbergasted reaction.

"Bait?" Ciel coughed, not liking this plan in the slightest. "Who are you going to get to do that?" He immediately felt immense concern for the poor helpless individual who was going to be used to attract a hungry hellion. Quickly, Ciel filed through all the people they could possibly use.

It would have to be someone who knew about the Church and his duty as the Demon Slayer and with that in mind the list became considerably smaller. Also, being a student on campus would be helpful since the monster seemed to have a liking for young souls, as well as, whomever they picked would need to be able to act like they didn't have a clue they were in real danger. Ciel's eyes flew wide and his mouth dropped open as a singular name flashed through his mind.

"We can't use Alois!" He shouted, lunging over the desk and roughly grabbing ahold of a long dark sleeve. Ciel jerked the man forward, locking eyes; panic evident in his face. "Please! He's my best friend!" He pleaded passionately, refusing to lessen his grip. "Take me; use me as bait. I'm sur-"

"Calm down!" Father Spears ordered, pulling his arm free and standing back to give a disapproving look. "You can be rest assured that Mr. Trancy will not now or ever used for enticement into a trap." Small shoulders relaxed at the confirmation as the man added. "Honestly, I don't know what kind of demon would want to snack on that idiot's soul anyways. Trancy would probably end up giving the thing indigestion." He muttered, ignoring the annoyed glare shot his way. "This is all irrelevant because we already have someone who is perfect for this and has conceded to all the risks involved."

"Who?" Ciel questioned, brows knitting together as he wondered when this had all been decided since this was the first he had heard of it. Walking around the desk, the young man came to stand in front of the priest. With a hand on his hip, he tilted his head up. "Who is he?" Curiosity shining in the deep blue orbs.

"She." Father Spears corrected, a simple smile emerging across his lips. "You haven't met her yet, but you will. She is one of the orphans from Noah's Arch; smart girl, very sweet. Dagger suggested her." Ciel's mouth pressed into a thin line; the sight making the holy man smirk. "You two should get along just fine. Nobody, human or demon can resist Doll."

* * *

Glistening white teeth gnashed together in anger as a furious growl clawed its way up from deep within an ample chest. In the darkness, beautiful indigo eyes flashed a bright magenta; the pupils slitting into thin vertical lines as the feminine jaw clenched tightly with frustration. The hand placed on her side displayed sharpened opaque nails; the fingers rapidly tapping away at the curvy hip.

Hannah was livid. If not for the look of rage on her gorgeous face then the tense language of her body would have been enough for even the most dense person to see it. Inhaling deeply, the woman attempted to calm herself, but alas, all it did was infuriate her more. The simple act of breathing was something that should have been taken from a particular someone a long time ago and yet, that person was still alive and well according to the Lieutenant.

"Fool." She hissed, spitting the word as if it burned her tongue. "That idiotic son of a bitch." Hannah ranted; the Triplets standing quietly in front of her and nodding in agreement. "Sebastian has lost his fucking mind!" She shouted, throwing slender arms up in the air and releasing a loud groan before cursing lowly. "Jackass."

Hannah had never bothered to hide her contempt of Satan's General, but her uncle did choose him for that position and therefore, she would respect that decision. However, that didn't mean she couldn't mess with Sebastian once in awhile just for shits and giggles on her part. Throughout the centuries, Hannah had caused the demon numerous headaches and messes to clean up, all while she stood at the side lines and watched, doubled over in hysterical laughter. The mission she had sent her trio of minions on the night of Harvest Festival should have ended no differently, but she could not have been more wrong.

The woman had been speechless to find out that not only was Ciel Phantomhive still alive, but that Sebastian had actually saved him. If having her plan thwarted wasn't bad enough, the abysmal condition in which her superior had sent the Triplets back made Hannah vow violently to make the man pay dearly for what he had done. All three were either missing a limb or some sort of extremity; their clothing soaked through with dark red blood as they hobbled and limped back with the unsatisfactory news that they had failed her. The trio's wounds had just now finished healing and their lost appendages grown back.

At the time, it had taken all of Hannah's self control to not hunt down Sebastian and claw out his eyes right then and there. However, in a rare moment of clarity she had swallowed back the driving desire for revenge and instead focused on biding her time for a golden opportunity to slap down the General when he wasn't looking. That thought process had fed and kept the woman sated in her vengeance until Claude had dropped by with the deeply disturbing news that not only had the Phantomhive heir evolved into his angelic state, but that Sebastian was spending his days making time with the little brat.

The memory of that recent conversation made Hannah gag and even now, she felt the bile rise in her throat at just the very idea of the demon having developed feelings for the student. It was sick and wrong and should not be happening. Ciel should be dead, his soul devoured and body decaying into the earth at this very moment. Instead the youth was alive and well, probably with his demon lover right now. Another round a bile had Hannah spitting on the ground; it was all too disgusting.

"Fucking bastard." She growled, trembling with fury and the overwhelming need to take her rage out on something. More than anything, Hannah would just love to tear Sebastian apart limb by limb, however, there were better ways of making one suffer than physical torment. No, she wanted to see the General broken in every way possible; physically, mentally and, of course, emotionally before informing Lucifer of the Commander's betrayal.

A low malevolent chuckle slipped past her extended fangs at the image of the once high and mighty Sebastian Michaelis kneeling at the feet of her uncle begging for mercy. Hannah licked her lips as a wicked grin spread over her face; violet eyes alight with anticipation of the agony she could create. She hummed in agreement with her thoughts, apparently satisfied with the vicious plan forming in her mind.

"I think it's time I took matters into my own hands, don't you agree?" The Triplets nodded in unison at the suggestion and Hannah clapped her hands together with a delighted laugh.

"Just wait Sebastian." Hannah vowed to herself. "You think you've dealt out loss, pain and suffering in your time; you have no clue what that truly is, but you will once I get through with your precious little Phantomhive." She giggled gleefully at the savage thought; eyes glowing an eerie magenta. "Get ready Michaelis because here comes your own personal Armageddon."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, honey!" Angelina crowed as Ciel padded sleepily into the kitchen. Lifting his hands to his face and rubbing tired cobalt colored eyes, he gave his aunt a gracious smile for the warm greeting. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked eagerly, placing her elbows on marble top island and smiling.

Ciel raised a doubtful eyebrow as he crossed the room to get some juice from the fridge. "You're going to make me breakfast?" He asked skeptically, noticing just now that his aunt was indeed wearing an apron around her small waist. Angelina Durless might a be a brilliant doctor, but cooking was not one of her better skill sets. "Really?"

"Come now, Ciel, humor your old auntie for just one day." Red lips pouted at the young man as he put back the container and picked up the glass of orange juice. Making his way to the island, he stood opposite his aunt, smirking at how dejected the 40-something woman looked at the moment.

"It's my birthday. Shouldn't I get to do what I want?" Ciel teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Including breakfast too?" He laughed out loud as Angelina threw her hands up in exasperation and let out a frustrated sigh. Snickering, he downed the rest of his juice while watching her remove the apron with a huff.

"Fine, if you don't want me to make you a wholesome meal then I guess we should just go straight to the gift giving part of the day." She suggested as she opened a cupboard to retrieve a small navy blue box hidden inside. Candy apple red heels clicked loudly across the tile floor as she made her way back to where she previously stood. "Here you are." Angelina smiled proudly, placing the item on the flat surface between them. "Happy Birthday, Ciel."

Eyes grew wide at square velvety box and the young man reached out, carefully picking it up and turning it over in his hands. He really hadn't been expecting to receive anything as he knew already what he would have learned on this day about his family if things had gone according to plan. However, he was happily surprised at being given something else and quietly thanked his aunt as he pried the box opened.

"Oh my . . . wow." Ciel breathed, gaping at the shining sapphire gem nestled into the white silk. Tentatively, he lifted the ring from its resting place, holding the silver between a thumb and forefinger to examine the engravings. "It's just like the the crest on dad's sword." He mused, turning the piece of jewelry around to see it from every angle.

"Well it should." His aunt cooed, giggling with delight at her nephew's amazed expression. "It was Vincent's ring after all." Ciel glanced up, giving her a perplexed look which begged for further explanation. "Your father wanted you to have it. It was always his plan to give it to you on your 21st birthday as a way for you to remember that no matter what role you were taking on as Demon Slayer, you were first of all a Phantomhive." She paused as tears welled up in the deep blue orbs and Ciel swallowed the emotional lump in his throat.

"I don't, I mean," he stuttered, trying to find words that could convey the overwhelming sense of love and belonging he felt at this very moment. Positioning the ring, Ciel slid it onto his finger and frowned when it rolled upside down. "It's too big." Angelina's finely shaped brow knitted together as she leaned in to take a closer look.

"Oh dear, I forgot, you have Rachel's hands." She chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought while a small shocked squeak escaped from her nephew. "Your mother always did have the most beautiful delicate fingers. Finely shaped and very femin-"

"I do not have girly hands!" Ciel shot back, face blushing beet red at what was supposed to be a compliment, but instead had ended up wounding his pride. "Look, Aunt Anne! These are the hands of a Demon Slayer!" He exclaimed, holding them up for her see. "Deadly and efficient! Not feminine at all!" Ciel practically whined, shoulders slumping with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess we could get it resized." Angelina thought out loud, reaching across the table with the intention of taking the ring back. Ciel quickly thwarted her grasp by twisting his body slightly and moving his hands away to protect the precious item. Red eyes gave him a confused look as the young man shook his head.

"No, no!" Ciel argued, not wanting to let something that once belonged to his father and had such a symbolic meaning out of his sight. Swiftly, he slid the ring onto his left thumb, happy to see how nicely it fit. "See! Perfect!" He announced, holding it up and pointing to the thick digit with his other hand.

His aunt gave him a defeated look, shaking the sharply cut red locks in bewilderment at his sudden attachment to the price of jewelry. Ciel's face broke into a wide, bright smile at her reaction; taking a moment stare at the brilliant gem resting comfortably on his thumb. It felt good there; the weight and size comfortable to him and he hummed quietly in approval of the present.

"Just wait, Ciel." She cooed, ruby orbs sparkling with mischief and her nephew narrowed his eyes suddenly at the playful tone. Ciel knew that voice all too well; it meant his aunt was up to something. "Your birthday is only beginning and you still have Father Spears's gift to receive." She giggled at the somewhat alarmed look on his face, having learned by now that when it came to surprises from the senior clergy man, anything was possible.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _I know, I know! The obligatory ring has shown up once again! Sorry, but I can't help myself! I love bringing little bits from the manga into the story so that it still contains some of the original Kuro world. I am such a sentimental fool. :p_

_So, I know you all probably think the plot has slowed down some, but I promise you that is going to pick up. This is the second arc and alot will be happening, but I had alot to cover. There will be a third arc coming up as well for this story, which is something that ASASS didn't even have. (Damn this story is getting long) So bear with me! I am sure that all of you are dying to see what happens when Ciel finally learns who Sebastian is and I plan to make thast happen in this arc. :p_

_Follow, favorite, review! Cuz I love to hear from you!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Ow. OW! Dammit!" Ciel cursed, scrunching up his face as a sharp needle pierced the fleshy part of his earlobe. He sat on the chair in the middle of Father Spears's office, fingers digging into the wooden seat in attempt to deal with the pain of being impaled by hot metal. "God, really!" He complained loudly, hissing as the spike was quickly removed and something new was slipped into its place.

"Quit being such a brat." Father Sutcliff huffed, standing back to admire his handiwork. The red head pushed the ruby framed glasses further up his nose and hummed in approval of what he saw. "Perfect! They are exactly aligned just right! Go have a look." He commanded, stepping aside so the student could get up before glancing over his shoulder to shoot Father Spears a wide smirk. "See, William. I told you I could do this."

The senior priest rolled green eyes at his flamboyant colleague, wanting to reprimand the informal use of his name, but deciding against it as he wasn't in the mood to have that particular argument again. Spears stood from behind his desk and left the large book he had been reading to take a place beside Father Sutcliff. Crossing black clothed arms over his chest, the man leaned back into his heel to watch Ciel observe his reflection in the small wall mirror.

"It's good to know you can actually do something correctly." The Father muttered towards the flashy clergy man while keeping his gaze locked onto the back of the slate head. "Let's hope it doesn't get infected." An offended huff was made at the comment and Father Sutcliff pouted as he mumbled something about see-if-I-ever-do-another-favor-for-you in a hurt tone.

Ciel turned his head to the left and then the right, tilting his chin upwards; the leftover rays of the setting sun peeking through the windows and sparkling in the deep royal blue settings. He mulled over his reflection, smiling to himself at the simple fact that he now had his ears pierced; something that Ciel would have never imagined doing in a million years. Then again, if someone had told the young man a year ago that he would discover he was descended from a long line of angelic warriors and humanity's last line of defense against the scourges of Hell, he wouldn't have believed that either. Funny how things can change so quickly and now, practically anything seemed possible to him.

"Soooo, what's the story behind these again?" Ciel asked, taking one last look before turning around to face the two robed figures watching him from a few feet away. He smothered a chuckle at the dichotomy of the pair; one stern and serious, the other gleeful and effervescent. "I mean, I like them, I really do," he affirmed, flicking one of the posts with a finger, "but they're earrings and as we all know, I'm not a girl." Ciel finished, waiting patiently for an answer. Much to his surprise, it was Father Sutcliff who spoke first.

"Don't you know anything about the spiritual significance of gems?" The redhead demanded, looking terribly offended when the young man shook his head. The gaudy priest let out a long exasperated groan; the back of his hand smacking against his forehead in a dramatic fashion. "Why must everyone around me be an amateur?" He whined, fanning his face with his other hand as to ward off a fainting spell.

Ciel gave Father Spears a poignant glare as if to say 'Really? And you let that guy near me with a sharp object just now' to which the priest just shrugged his shoulders. Once again, the student wondered how in the world Father Sutcliff became a priest in the first place and one that knew all about his secretive duties to boot. Rolling his eyes, Ciel resigned himself to having to deal with the obnoxious man and set about trying to move the conversation along as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Father Sutcliff." He called out sweetly; the flaming red head stopping everything to give attention to the charming tone. "Would you please, please educate me in this area for which I am so severely lacking?" Long dark lashes fluttered over large pleading blue orbs at the priest who smiled slightly at the question. "I would so appreciate your infinite wisdom on the subject." Ciel pouted, embarrassed at having to revert to an adorable five year old to get what he wanted right now.

"Fine. I will save you from your ignorance." Father Sutcliff accepted with a flourish, sauntering over to the book shelf and retrieving a volume. "It's not your fault that no one took the time to explain such things to you." He sighed, walking over to Ciel while flipping the pages. Finding what he was looking for, the priest stopped and took a deep breath before reading out loud.

" _The blue sapphire is considered to be one of the most sacred and prized stones in nearly every religion. It is believed that the gem can bring about hope and faith, love and wisdom, and good fortune and insight to whomever wears it. The heavenly sapphire has been used for centuries to ward of plague, discover fraud and thievery and even preserve chastity."_ Ciel's cheeks flushed a bit, thinking it was a little too late for him in that department as the orator continued.  _"The Holy Bible itself states that The Ten Commandments were supposedly inscribed on tables of sapphire and that King Solomon and Abraham each wore a talisman displaying the blue gem, using it to symbolize power and strength, but also of kindness and wise judgment."_

The book was snapped shut sharply, the loud bang startling Ciel and making him jump. Father Sutcliff wore a self-satisfied grin, waiting for someone to say something or applaud him for his wonderful presentation skills. The young man's eyes flicked over to Father Spears, still not fully understanding what the point of that holistic history lesson had been for. Seeing the confusion in Ciel's face, he stepped forward to clear up some of the gray area.

"The earrings I gave you." The priest nodded at the indicated items. "They aren't just for show and have been blessed by the pope many years ago." Father Spears watched as Ciel sucked in a quick breath; a small hand rising unconsciously to finger the metal in his ear. "They will offer you protection and wisdom in the coming days." Coming to stand in front of the young man, green eyes softened as he gazed upon his charge with pure adoration. "Mostly protection though." Father Spears whispered, tucking a piece of unruly slate hair behind a small ear and smiling lightly when it refused to stay put. "Yes, anything that will help protect you." He mumbled to himself and Ciel blushed at the heartfelt statement.

Shaking his head, Father Spears regained his composure and took a step back. "Why do you think I wear this all the time?" He smirked, lifting the heavy gold and sapphire laden rosary around his neck.

Ciel had wondered before why the simple priest was never without the intricate piece. It had always seemed out of place on the man, Father Spears being a simple person who never likened to anything ostentatious or attention grabbing on his person. Tentatively, he raised a hand and cautiously traced over the smooth bumps of golden carvings and imbedded jewels; truly appreciating it's beauty now that he could fully comprehend the importance of it.

"Will it . . . it will protect you too, right?" He asked quietly, glancing up with frightened eyes at the gentle face. The idea of not having Father Spears in his life, suddenly made Ciel very apprehensive and he couldn't imagine a world where the stoic man was not around to watch over or, at the very least, scold him for something. "I mean, it will work to keep you safe."

Father Spears's smile widened at the concern and trepidation heard in the young man's voice. "It will, although, not as well as with you." He explained, assuaging some of Ciel's fear in the process. The last thing the clergyman wanted was to give him reason to worry, but he didn't want to lie to the youth; having taken vows and all.

A knocking at the door had all three turning their heads in the direction of the sound; the conversation now being brought to a halt as they watched the old wood slowly open. A black and white habit peeked through, followed by large glasses and wisps of mauve hair. Sister Rin stepped into the office, clasping her hands together and bowing slightly.

"I apologize for the intrusion Father Spears, but there are some people here to see you." She squeaked out, still keeping her eyes glued to the floor. The senior priest nodded, happy to hear that the visitors had been punctual this morning.

"Send them in." He instructed, a meek 'yes, sir', mumbled in response. "Oh, and take Father Sutcliff with you." The holy man added, earning an annoyed glare from his colleague. "He's been very helpful, but now I am sure his services can be put to better use elsewhere." Peering over clear spectacles, green eyes stopped the red head who had been opening his mouth in protest. "You are dismissed at this time."

Father Sutcliff's face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue is a childish display before stomping out of the room in a huff. The nun apologized quietly for the priest's behavior, even though she had nothing to do with it and quickly followed out the door. Sister Rin hated confrontation and she always did everything possible to diffuse a situation before it could escalate to that point. No sooner had the odd pair left than Dagger appeared; a broad smile plastered across his face as he sauntered into the private office followed by a petite girl with short honey colored hair.

"Hey, Father!" He crowed, making his way over to the desk and leaning against the edge, he crossed his arms over his chest as a wide smile was given. "It's been a while since I was here. We should meet in your office more often." Dagger hummed, glancing around the room and spying the various open ledgers and volumes scattered about haphazardly. "Very cozy, you know?" Ciel fought back another snicker as green eyes narrowed at the youth who had felt the need to use his desk as seat.

"Remember your manners, Dagger." The Father chastised, giving the young man a knowing look. "If you want to sit somewhere, there is a couch and chairs. My desk is not the place to situate your bottom." A low chuckle fell from the senior student's lips and he hopped off, having had enough fun for now. Father Spears rolled his eyes as he grumbled about not needing to worry about being killed by demons when these kids would surely get to him first.

"Oh, hey, Ciel!" Dagger greeted, making his way over and giving a quick wave. They had just seen each other the day before at the Phantomhive estate and the student offered a jerky nod in response. "I have someone I want you to meet." The blonde with black bangs announced, stopping at Ciel's side and wrapping an arm around his waist. Dragging him along, the pair walked up to the girl who now stood in the room blushing. "This is Doll." Dagger stated proudly, stepping aside so the two could meet. "Doll, this is Ciel the Demon Slayer."

The girl blinked several times; her blue eyes shining bright in her heart shaped face. Ciel looked her over, noticing the smattering of light freckles over her nose and a perfect bow shaped mouth and he concluded that she was cute; for a girl. She was smaller than him; her frame delicate and feminine, however, Ciel couldn't see anything that would suggest why she should be part of the mission they were asking her to participate in. If anything, she was so normal that a demon might actually overlook her as a possible victim.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Ciel smiled gently, wanting to make her feel comfortable in his presence. Just because they were going to be using her as bait, didn't mean he had to treat her any differently than he would one of his friends. "Thank you so much for doing this." He smiled again, feeling oddly protective of her.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." Doll replied, brushing off the gratitude in a sweet voice. "I am more than happy to help out the Church." She smiled, her face lighting up and making Ciel's breath catch in his throat at how beautiful it looked. "If my contribution, whether it be this or my death, helps to keep one person from being hurt by this demon then this is more than worth it." Doll explained with all seriousness and it was then that Ciel understood what Father Spears had meant by no one being able to resist her.

He stared at the girl with wide eyes, letting the full comprehension of who she was wash over him. Doll was willing to give up her life for the sake of another human being, no questions asked and no hesitation. Such kindness and selflessness was something Ciel had never seen before and in a world filled with people who just wanted to make a dime or scratch the proverbial itch, the quality was rare. She would gladly put herself in harm's way for a stranger, rather than allow the suffering of another to continue. It was unbelievable and Ciel found himself falling victim to the beauty of her inner light in that instant. Such a pure and loving soul; a true prize for any demon.

"Wow." He breathed, standing there with a stunned look on his face. Doll and Dagger exchanged a look and burst out laughing; the raucous startling Ciel. "What? What's so funny?" He demanded, frowning at the pair who only started laughing harder.

"You, ha, you are!" Dagger wheezed out, leaning a hand on the student's shoulder for support as his body shook with another round of hysterics. "Your reaction," laugh, "your face," chuckle, "it's priceless." He howled, stepping back to wrap both arms around his midsection and doubling over.

"Don't mind him." Doll reassured, placing a comforting hand on Ciel's arm and giving it a light squeeze. "He loves catching people off guard when they meet me for the first time. " She smiled and the young man couldn't help, but return the heartfelt gesture.

"Are you three quite finished over there?" Father Spears droned, arching an eyebrow at the trio as he walked over. Dagger calmed himself, taking deep breaths as a way to quell the laughter and they stood in a line as the priest approached. "Because if you are, I believe it would be a good time to go over the plan for this evening. We have a lot of details to iron out if we want to catch this demon and hopefully kill it."

They all nodded in unison at the statement, wanting nothing more than to put an end to all the senseless killings that had been terrorizing their community as of late. The next few hours were spent going over various scenarios and strategies until they finally came up with one that seemed to have the best chance of being successful. As night fell, Father Spears, Doll and Ciel packed up the necessary gear, stopping at the Phantomhive estate to pick up some supplies and weapons, and headed out into the woods.

* * *

Another icy breeze rustled leafless limbs and branches; the sound of dry bark rubbing together as the wind whistled through the dark woods. Crouching behind a particularly dense bush, Ciel shivered and pulled his pea coat tighter around his body. He snuggled his face further into the warm scarf wrapped snuggly over his neck, cursing at how much more frigid it felt when there wasn't any sun in the sky to warm up the land.

Ciel grumbled quietly as it was technically still his birthday and he couldn't say that he was exactly thrilled to be spending it out in the freezing cold waiting for a demon to show up so he could kill it. He would much rather have been at home right now eating something sweet or laying naked in Sebastian's arms; doing both at the same time would be ideal. Ciel snickered inwardly at his fantasy sounding eerily similar to a comment Alois had made awhile back about the definition of bliss being the combining of both sex and food into the same activity.

Thinking of Sebastian brought almost instant guilt upon the young man as he recalled the excuse he had used as to why he wouldn't be around on his birthday to do anything special. Ciel recalled the emphatic nod and a disappointed look on his boyfriend's handsome face at the explanation that he would be at the church for the entire day and night with Father Spears seeking spiritual advisement on the day of his parents' death. He sighed at how the graduate took it all in stride, never once complaining or asking him to change his plans and it was because of Sebastian's seemingly blind acceptance that Ciel felt even worse for not being able to tell him the complete truth.

It wasn't a total lie; more like a bending of the facts and staying as close to the truth as possible. Ever since his parents were murdered, Ciel had spent the evening of December 14th at the church with Father Spears. When he was younger, his aunt would accompany him to the late mass and they would pay their respects to Vincent and Rachel. However, as time passed and Ciel grew older, he requested to be allowed to go alone.

It was no secret that he was never one to make a big deal out of his birthday; the date always bittersweet. It seemed odd to him that they should celebrate when it was more important to remember the people who had left their lives so suddenly; well, what Ciel could remember of them. He found an immense amount of comfort standing in the spot where Vincent and Rachel had breathed their last and felt closer to them there than he ever did visiting their actual graves in the family plot.

Many years in a row he would stand there and silently stare at the flickering candles, watching the flames whip about on the wick and burning away the pale ivory wax. Out of nowhere, Ciel would then be begin to cry, heavy sobs wracking his adolescent body until shaky legs would no longer support him and the slim form would crumble to the ground. Wave after wave of emotion would crash over him as once again the loss of his parents would become too real and tears flowed freely as he gasped for air.

Every time it happened, long arms would reach out and the boy would bury his head into the dark folds of Father Spears's robes, fingers ripping into the wool as his frame shook violently. The priest would sit with him on the stone floor, whispering soft words and phrases of spiritual encouragement until the heaving breaths lessened and Ciel fell asleep; exhausted physically and emotionally. It wasn't until he turned 18, that the young man was able to keep from breaking down when he came to the church for the annual visit. Ciel blushed now at the memory of being so vulnerable and he glanced over to the holy man who had always been there for him.

Father Spears now sat next to him on the cold earth, mumbling softly as he thumbed through an old looking leather bound volume; no doubt something in Latin or another dead language. Looking down to the filled duffle bag between them, Ciel mentally calculated everything they had brought with them from the Phantomhive estate and the private office's armory. There had to be at least five different types of blades in the bag, as well as, bottles of holy water and a medic kit. Unconsciously, his fingers tightened around the grip of his father's sword, feeling more confident at having the steel in his hand.

Sighing lowly, Ciel shifted in his spot and turned his attention back to Doll, watching the defenseless girl couple hundred feet away bundled up in a thick hiking jacket wandering around with a panicked look on her face with interest. He smiled as he watched the girl, so frail and innocent and out of place in the dark winter night.

She weaved about in a random pattern, face flushed from the cold and eyes wide with fright at having gotten 'lost' in the woods. White puffs of air left her pink lips, a pitiful whine slipping past every now and then as she desperately searched for a way out back to civilization. A single tear slid down the side of her face and gloved hands wrung themselves nervously for added effect as Doll made herself appear like the epitome of a little lamb that had wandered away too far from the shepherd's watchful eye.

According to Fathers Spears, demons loved nothing more than to torture a pure soul. Seeing a human in pain or terrified only served to flavor the spiritual essence all the more and like sharks circling a wounded seal, the vile beings could sniff out the dismal emotions and follow the trail to their next meal. The idea was to use Doll's uniquely unselfish soul as the lure, but in order to attract a demon she would need to get their attention first. Ciel just sat back and watched the Oscar-worthy performance taking place in a small clearing of the woods.

She was everything a hungry hellion could want and there was no doubt that this would work to entice the student murdering beast out into the open. Ciel only wished the creature would hurry up so he could kill it and go home.

"Where is it?" Ciel hissed lowly, eyes narrowing as he tried to peer further into the darkness. "Doll has been at this for over an hour. She's gonna freeze to death at this rate." He complained, tempted to add on that they too would soon succumb to hypothermia if they stayed out in the elements much longer. An annoyed snort had him glancing over in the direction of the sound.

"Ciel, how many times have I told you that patience is a virtue?" Father Spears chastised softly, not bothering to look up from whatever he was reading. "Have some faith; she is stronger than she looks." He paused, frowning at something in the book before continuing. "Doll knew what this would entail and you don't see her complaining right now, do you?" Ciel looked over quickly at the girl, not sure anymore if her red cheeks were from the fabricated crying or the cold.

He pursed his lips together, preparing a counter argument when a shallow movement in the dense woods caught his eye. Ciel froze, line of sight instantly locking on the spot and body tensing as he scrutinized the area again to find nothing out of sorts. He squinted and leaned forward, questioning now if he had dreamt up the movement even though he could have sworn he saw it just moments ago. Annoyed, Ciel cursed under his breath, the profanity not going unnoticed by Father Spears who gave him a disapproving look.

"What the . . . there!" Ciel exhaled loudly and the priest's head snapped up to follow the slim finger that pointed across the opening where a tall figure was emerging from the trees. They both watched in silence as a feminine physique appeared under the pale moonlight, her walk graceful and measured as she approached the crying girl who was now kneeling on the ground, face buried in her gloved hands.

"There, there. Hush now, little one." The woman cooed; bright indigo eyes trained on Doll as she raised her head to blink rapidly at the stranger. A gentle smile spread over the stranger's lovely face as she came to a stop and hovered over the tear faced girl. "Are you lost?" She asked calmly, opaque manicured nails raking through long lilac strands to place them behind the owner's ear.

Doll gave a shaky nod and sniffled loudly. "Ssshhhh, there's no reason to cry." The melodic voice reassured; reaching out to offer assistance. She smiled as the girl tentatively placed her fingers into her hand, closing the long digits around the smaller appendage before squeezing it harshly. "Not yet any ways." The woman hissed gleefully, expression changing instantly to one of pure malevolence.

Doll cried out in pain as she was ruthlessly jerked forward and up off her knees, the sound of her torment music to her captor's ears. The once lovely mouth twisted into a disturbing grin, razor sharp fangs extending past the darkly glossed lips as she watched the young girl struggle to get free.

"No." Ciel growled at how everything had seemed to have gone wrong in a matter of seconds. "No, no, no!" He argued quietly, anger building in him as they continued to stay hidden. Adrenaline coursed through him and Ciel's back shuddered as he wings prepared to be freed from their confines. "We have stop this. We have to do something be-"

"Calm yourself." Father Spears ordered clamping a firm hand on the young man's shoulder to keep him in place. Ciel's head whirled around to gape at the command, knowing that at any moment Doll could become this monster's next victim. As if reading his mind, the priest enlightened him. "Doll will be fine. Just give her some time to extract some more information from the demon." Green eyes fixed solely on the scene unfolding a few yards away, nodding at the logic of his thoughts. "It's probably working for someone and it would be beneficial for us to find out whom."

Ciel's mouth opened and closed several times without a sound, not able to agree with the holy man's opinion. Sure, Doll had been willing to give up her own life in order to protect others, but that didn't mean they should just let her die. A distressing cry echoed through the woods and his attention immediately returned to see the girl in question tugging uselessly in a failed attempt to escape.

"Wh-what do you want?" She managed to get out between tears and frightened gasps of breath. Grunting, Doll tried again to wretch her hand free, but only ended up hurting herself as the woman's iron grip held firm. "Where did you come from?" She panted as her small body was quickly running out of stamina to keep fighting.

The woman cocked her head to the side, an amused expression on her face as she watched her prey expend so much effort in trying to get away. In the end, it wouldn't do the girl any good, but the demoness was very much enjoying the show and she wanted to bring about some more terror to spice up the pure soul she would soon be devouring.

"What do I want? What does any girl want?" She mused out loud, using her free hand to tap a finger contemplatively against her small chin. "Well, I already have eternal youth and money really doesn't matter to me," the woman hummed in thought. "And as for a man, well, I already have three that will do my bidding so that is taken care of." Looking down at Doll, she smiled. "Sorry, can't think of anything." The woman shrugged nonchalantly.

"Guess I have no reason for killing you other than I'm hungry." She stated matter of factly, making Doll shriek as she bent over to take a long inhale of the girl's scent. "And you smell," the woman offered, closing her eyes at the delectable aroma rolling off her prey. "Absolutely mouthwatering." She complimented before licking her lips and baring the white glistening fangs. "Shall we?" Doll screamed at the feral look in the woman's eyes as the dangerous mouth began to descend upon hers.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled, lunging from his hiding place as Father Spears hissed and ordered the young man to come back. Ignoring the priest, he stalked forward, the sword gripped tightly in his dominant hand. "You! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" The woman froze at the sound of the voice, Doll left whimpering in her clutches as Ciel approached them with determined steps. "Let her go!"

Anger boiled just beneath the surface of the young slayer's composure, a steely cobalt glare pinning the pair in their spot. Images of Jocelyn's lifeless body lying on the Undertaker's table and Alois with sunken hollow eyes wandering around like some sort of walking dead flashed through his mind and Ciel was resolute in not letting that happen again. He had the power to stop it and he was going to do just that; starting by killing this demon right here.

The woman tilted her head a bit; eyes narrowing as she watched the youth advance upon them. A low chuckle emanated from her slender throat as Ciel glared at her will all the hatred the angel could possibly muster; blood lust evident in his face. Walking the last few steps, he undid the pea coast with his free hand, pulling the restrictive outwear off and discarding it on the ground. The cold hardly registered with him anymore as his entire being focused in on his intended target.

"So nice of you to join us." She smiled, releasing her hold on Doll who quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to where she knew Father Spears would still be hiding. Ciel watched her leave from the corner of his eye; shoulders relaxing infinitesimally the moment she disappeared into the brush and he knew she was safe. "You actually saved me the trouble of hunting you down." The woman said coyly, starting to slowly circle around her new object of interest.

"Really? You sure that isn't the other way around?" Ciel shot back with more bravado than he actually felt, mirroring her steps in order to keep her from getting behind him or closing the distance between them. "From what I understand, I do the hunting and you do the dying." He quipped, taking a nervous swallow. She threw her head back and laughed at the comment, obviously not feeling threatened one bit.

"You idiot child." She scolded, finally coming to a stop and eying the young man as he did the exact same. They stood about three yards apart, just enough space for someone to initiate the first strike. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, but you can hardly be blamed for that. Proper introductions have never been made after all." A finely shaped eyebrow arched and a sweet innocent smile broke out of her soft features. "I'm Hannah. Hannah Anafellows, Ciel Phantomhive." She giggled childishly before fluttering long lashes playfully at the young man, "and I will be killing you now."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Hannah really has a superiority complex, doesn't she? That does not bode well for her, well, at least not in this story. Lol But get ready for another action scene because we all know where this is going. Let me know what you all think of Doll? She doesn't get much face time in these fabrics, but I thought she deserved some and you never know, more Noah's Ark characters might show up in the future._


	24. Chapter 24

The two continued to pace around an invisible circle; every step matching in length and speed so neither could move any closer. Cobalt blue eyes narrowed as Ciel assessed the situation, feeling the comforting weight of Vincent's sword in his right hand. He observed the way the demoness known as Hannah moved with confidence; her long body relaxed and languid as a teasing smile played upon her full lips.

She wasn't frightened of him in the least and the way in which she regarded the young man's insignificance only further served to piss him off. As it was, Ciel was already full of loathing for the creature who had been going around murdering his fellow classmates so casually. He would like nothing better than to wipe the haughty look from her pretty face right then and there.

"So, you think that you'll be the one to best me?" Ciel asked, referring back to her previous statement of being the one to dole out his death. The edge of his mouth twitched up in a hint of a smirk, "Awfully full of yourself, aren't you?" He observed, taking another quick side step to maintain a safe distance for his opponent. "What if I kill you? Have you thought about that?"

Hannah pursed her lips at the idea, humming as she pretended to think it over. "Not really." She responded after a moment, violet locking onto ocean blue while grinning. "You can't beat me, little boy." The feminine voiced drawled out as if scolding a five year old and she extended a limb to rake sharp black nails lightly over the pale forearm. "In my veins flows the Dark Lord's own blood. I am royalty, you see." She paused, taking a swift step forward that made Ciel immediately retreat back the same measurement, readying to defend himself if needed.

Hannah continued, resuming her slow and rounding gait. "This means I am no ordinary demon; I have more power than most and I highly doubt that you have the skill required to do any real damage." A thin eyebrow arched and she pinned Ciel with a serious stare. "Also, there is no one around this time so save your skinny ass." She laughed as he stopped moving for a second at the statement; frowning with confusion as he tried to figure out what in the world the demon was going on about.

Hannah waited for a beat before sighing and reaching behind her back to pull out a long curved blade. Moonlight glistening off the curved metal and something about the weapon pricked at Ciel's brain at the familiarity of the object; then it clicked. A memory forced itself to the surface and blue eyes flew aide as he gasped in disbelief at seeing it once again.

"That, that . . . I know that blade." Ciel blinked rapidly just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. However, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the truth was apparent and staring him right in the face. He gaped at the woman who seemed to find nothing, but humor in this entire situation. "It was you, wasn't it?" Hannah grinned, pleased that the young man finally figured it out. "You sent them that night; those three freaks!" Ciel accused, anger boiling hot inside him.

"They almost killed Sebastian with that thing!" He seethed, indicating to the sickle shaped dagger by pointing with the sword. Images of blood seeping through long fingers as Ciel had stood by terrified; watching as the graduate had clutched his injured side and told him to run filled his mind. "You sick bitch!" He cursed, teeth grinding together. "He could have died!" Hannah gave a low snort and rolled her eyes at the ardent argument.

"Like I care about that. You should have seen the state your lover sent my poor babies back in." She pouted at the reminder of the Triplets returning from their failed mission, broken and bleeding. Tilting her head to side and letting the lilac hair tumble over her shoulders, she gave Ciel a stern look. "Sebastian was always a vindictive bastard." She snarled before noticing the confused look being given at her comment. "Oh, I see that someone has been hiding things from you." She cooed sweetly. "Too bad you won't be around long enough to find out the truth about your honey bear." A vicious laugh erupted from her chest, the demoness taking great delight in messing with him emotionally.

Ciel shook his head, not understanding what in the world the demon was talking about. He had learned through his research that demons were a devious breed and would twist around words and situations to use to their advantage. She could very well just be trying to drive a wedge between him and Sebastian; but the woman spoke as if she knew his boyfriend personally. Ciel noticed a glimmer in those indigo eyes that had him wanting to believe her statement; however, he ignored exploring it further in favor of paying attention to more important life threatening things at the moment.

"Now, let's see." Hannah mulled out loud casually. "Should rip out your heart and send it to Sebastian in a box or just string up your intestines around my Christmas tree?" Chuckling darkly, she smiled wickedly at him. "Tis the season, you know." Ciel took a step back, his body tensing as he watched the woman crouch into an offensive position.

Knuckles turned bone white as he gripped the sword so tightly his hand ached. A low steady breath slipped past tight lips as he tried in vain to calm himself down, but it was no use. Ciel saw red as he glared at the demon, muscles tensing and body trembling with pent up rage. He wanted to kill her, cut off her head and watch as the forest floor was painted a deep ruby with her blood. His back twitched in between shoulders as wings prepared themselves to be released for an attack.

She deserved to die; there really wasn't much to argue against that. The woman had killed innocent people; good people. She had tried to kill him and in the process had managed to harm Sebastian. Ciel wouldn't tolerate that or any of it. He wanted her dead and without even taking a millisecond to decide the consequences of his actions the young slayer lunged at the demoness. Ignoring practical physics for overzealousness and Hannah easily side stepped the attack.

Ciel cringed as her elbow came driving into the soft spot in his side; a jabbing pain spreading quickly through his midsection. Adrenaline made the ache tolerable and he swung back around with the sword in hopes that it would make contact with some significant body part of hers. Ciel growled as the blade cut through nothing, but air and a loud cackle notified him that his target was already a good couple of yards away. Snarling at his own ineptitude, he rushed the woman again, this time leaning forward and lowering the sword's tip before swinging the sharpened metal up swiftly in an attempt to inflict damage to her upper body.

Hannah ducked at the last possible second and took advantage of Ciel's exposed front to slash at his torso with the sickle shaped dagger. He cried out as the razor like metal easily sliced through his shirt and into vulnerable flesh. Stumbling back, Ciel placed a hand over the laceration, pressing down to feel the warm crimson blossom from the six inch gash. He glanced down to take account of how badly he was injured, whimpering at the sight of the sweater quickly darkening with his own blood.

"Oh God." Ciel exhaled as the incision suddenly began to burn like fire in his belly. Clutching his side, he fell to his knees, panting heavily as the wound throbbed from where the blade had penetrated. It felt like someone had opened him up and ground hot coals and rock salt into the raw tissue. He groaned, eyes screwing shut as he tried to block out the agony that was slowly consuming him. A low laugh had Ciel's head snapping up.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hannah gleamed, noticing how the young slayer was beginning to pale and sweat as he suffered. Holding the blade up for Ciel to see, she hummed in approval. "Weapons forged in Hell will have that effect on beings like you." The woman explained and he only moaned quietly in response. "No worries, though, a little cut like that won't kill you." Walking over and coming to stand next to Ciel, fingers twirled into slate locks and he cried out as she jerked his head back forcefully. The sound of his sword slipping from his hand and colliding with the ground echoed through the air.

"Now, if you were to, let's say, have your throat slit by one of these beauties; well, then, now that would be something else entirely." She mused, smiling sweetly at the terrified blue eyes that were forced to stare at the shining blade as his face was forced skyward. Hannah leaned down to lock indigo orbs with her prey, fangs extending past her lips once more. "Want to find out?" She breathed, sick excitement evident in her voice at the inquiry.

Desperate pants fell from Ciel's lips as he watched moonlight reflect off the shiny steel; his neck arching back in such a sharp angle that it was hard to get a proper breath. However, the ever increasing pain in his midsection continued to intensify with each passing second and he had to force himself to pay attention to the more imminent danger poised over his head. Small fingers clutched more tightly into his side, hoping the applied pressure would help alleviate some of the discomfort and he whimpered quietly when it didn't help.

How had Vincent done it before? From the way Father Spears had told the story, his father had received a much more extensive injury than his own and still managed to do battle with Satan who possessed Father Chamber's body. How had Vincent ignored the mind numbing agony that now seared through Ciel's entire lower body? It just wasn't humanly possible; but then again, he wasn't just a human anymore, was he? The thought dawned on him and Ciel instantly knew what he had to do.

Shooting his leg back and hooking an ankle around the demon's heel, Ciel shifted his weight in the opposite direction. Hannah lost her balance momentarily and he used the opportunity to roll out of her reach. Grabbing his fallen sword in one hand while the other still stayed pressed to his side, Ciel took the momentum of his escape to move into a crouching position which quickly allowed him to stand up. Spinning around, he locked eyes on the amused face of the woman; brows furrowing as he growled lowly at her.

"Not really." He ground out through grit teeth at her earlier question. Ciel hunched over his marred side a bit, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for the only possible solution to his predicament. "But how would you like to find out what it feels like to have a holy blade of Our Lord and Savior buried deep in your gut." He smirked at the idea of running her through before focusing all his energy elsewhere.

"Gahh, fuck!" Ciel spat as the muscles in his upper back spasmed and the disturbingly memorable feeling of bone shifting beneath his skin tore through shoulder blades. The pressure continued to build and tendons twitched painfully as he fought pushed onward in his endeavor. Throwing his arms out wide, Ciel flung his head back; eyes wide and pleading towards the Heaven's as large white wings ripped free from the confines of his body. They spread, feathers rustling and extending out to either side of him as if stretching after having just awoken from a long deep sleep.

Almost immediately, the laceration in his side became more tolerable and Ciel breathed a sigh of relief at having been right in his assumptions. Father Spears had told him that he was more powerful in his angel state, but the holy man had never bothered to mention anything about boosted healing abilities. Ciel was going to have to give the priest a piece of his mind when this was all over about leaving out important details like this. Getting back to the matter at hand, the angel dropped his head to once again face his enemy; a small smile spreading over his face.

"Guess what?" He purred at Hannah who was now crouched in a defensive position and snarling; eyes glowing a bright magenta with slitted pupils trained on him. It was obvious to Ciel that she was also well aware that her advantage in this fight had been lost, the fact making blue orbs glistening with mirth. "I feel better." He informed before jumping into the air; sword raised high.

Ciel flew with lightning speed, the angelic wings spurring his body forward with such force that Hannah missed the assault by only a fraction of an inch as she dove to the ground. Boots landed with a heavy crunch and the young slayer whirled around to spy his opponent crouching low a few yards away, her slender muscles tensing as she readied another offensive move.

Reaching up to his shoulder, Ciel clawed at the fabric of his sweater, jerking savagely at the seams and ripping them apart with one sure move. It fluttered uselessly to the forest floor, leaving him bare chested and exposed to the elements he didn't seem to notice any more. It had been ruined anyhow, having not only been soaked with blood and a gaping hole in the side, but now with giants tears in the back where Ciel's wings had ripped through. Widening his stance, the Demon Slayer placed a second hand to the handle of his weapon, wanting to enforce it with more power as the enraged woman leapt at him.

Hannah screamed something in a language Ciel had never heard before, her right arm crossing over her chest as she planned to slash his body open with a wide attack from the left with her weapon. Ciel raised his sword, the sickle dagger making contact with the metal this time and clashing loudly throughout the air. With the demon's back turned to him, the angel saw the opportunity to strike a blow, but decided at the last possible second to go in for the kill.

As the woman landed, she quickly spun around expecting to see the young man coming at her from behind, yet the second Hannah saw he wasn't where she thought he would be, she realized her miscalculation and it was too late. Ciel came swiftly from the left, her unprotected side, and with one sure movement thrust the Holy blade cleanly through her midsection. Both froze as the reality of the situation sank in.

"You little shit!" Hannah hissed, aiming a well-placed kick into the stunned slayer's shoulder and sending him flying backwards.

Ciel grunted as his wings and back slammed into a large tree; sword still held tightly in his grip and now tarnished with thick red blood. Dropping to his knees, he shook the impact from his mind before instantly looking for Hannah. Ciel gasped at seeing that he was alone in the space, the demoness nowhere to be found. His sight landed on something shiny in the dead grass and snow and he huffed as he stood up to investigate.

Ciel came upon the semi circled blade cautiously; copious amounts of blood splatted across the ground and snow. Frowning, he bent over to pick up the weapon; not entirely sure if he could even touch the thing without inflicting another injury upon himself. His fears were laid to rest as he palmed the handle and nothing happened. Ciel noticed a trail of red that lead into the woods, the path Hannah must have taken to get away very obvious and he debated for a second whether or not to follow and finish her off.

"Leave her." The baritone voice instructed, making Ciel turn to look in its direction. Father Spears emerged from the bushes; a quiet Doll padding closely behind and holding the duffle of supplies. "The damage you inflicted is a fatal one. It won't take long before the blessing of the sword overwhelms her and she perishes." He explained, making his way over to stand in front of Ciel, eying the young man's own injury. "And we need to take care of that as well."

Ciel followed the priest's gaze, the burning sensation of the cut magically appearing again at having been reminded of it. He nodded and shivered as the sweat on his skin was now cooling in the chilly winter air and his wings enclosing around his frame as they instinctively tried to provide warmth. Ciel snuggled into the soft feathers and he suddenly felt incredibly exhausted. A large hand placed itself on his bare shoulder and he looked up to catch the emerald spheres that stared at him now.

"You did well." Father Spears murmured, the praise making the young man blush a little. "You went out, hunted, fought and mortally wounded a high ranking demon." He reinforced, seeing Ciel avert his eyes and frown. Knowing exactly why he was upset, the priest continued. "Who knows how many lives you saved tonight by landing that last blow? Your father would be very proud of you." The priest offered, making the angel's attention snap back, lower lip trembling a bit at the compliment. "As I am."

They stood there in the forest, Ciel wrapped in down ivory wings, looking up into the face of the holy man who had just given him the highest form of praise the young man could ever have wished for. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pained sound and the priest shook his head at having gotten side tracked.

"Come. We need to clean and dress that." Father Spears stated, turning to leave and motioning for Ciel to follow him and Doll. "It won't heal on its own and the longer it goes unpurified the worse it is going to feel; even more once you revert out of your angelic state." Ciel moaned inwardly at the thought of having to deal with this injury in his human form. If that was the case then he would just leave his wings out until the last possible second.

Doll shot him a reassuring smile as the made their way through the dense woods and back to the car where Bard had dropped them off earlier. His heart swelled at seeing the girl's innocent face and gentle aqua eyes, knowing that everything that had happened this evening had been to save people like her from the deadly hands of a predator. Ciel exhaled a long satisfying breath, mentally congratulating them all on a job well done.

Tonight, the tables had turned on evil and good had taken back a small foothold of what they had lost over the past few months. It was a victory for Heaven and with the impending death of the female demon coming in the next couple of hours, it would be even more so.

* * *

Heavy black boots marched through the fallen snow as a steady pace left measured prints in its wake. Long slender fingers ran roughly through ebony bangs, pushing them out of the man's face only to have the unruly strands fall immediately back into place. Sebastian huffed at the annoying bits of hair, his mood already dark as he pressed the dorm's entrance door open with more force than necessary.

As he ascended the main staircase, the graduate pondered over what could have been so important that Claude felt the need to text and call him with a message that the General needed to 'return to the dorm ASAP'. It wasn't like Sebastian to jump at his subordinate's demands, but at the same time, it wasn't like the Lieutenant to ask for his assistance either. Whatever had happened, it must have been quite serious and he sighed as he approached the dorm room door.

Sebastian turned the knob and stepped in; almost immediately, the scent of blood filled his nostrils. The acrid coppery smell was potent and thick in the air, suggesting a good amount of the stuff was present. Garnet orbs locked onto Claude who was bent over his bed, sleeves rolled up as hands pressed a crimson stained towel into the pale body that lay on top of the mattress. Standing up, golden spheres slid over behind clear spectacles to meet confused ruby.

"She is badly injured." The Lieutenant answered the unspoken question softly, turning to walk towards his superior and wiping the blood from his hands. "The blade was Holy and cut cleanly through her stomach." Claude continued in monotone, coming to stop in front of Sebastian who nodded at the information and gave a quick glance around his roommate at the body.

"How did this happen?" He asked quietly, lips pursing together in a tight line. It's not that Sebastian cared about the well-being of Hannah, in fact, if he never had to deal with the woman again that could easily be his definition of paradise. However, her demise at this particular point and time could become problematic in the mission they had been sent here to do. "What happened, Claude?" He demanded, authority heavy in his voice.

Pushing the glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "Hannah went hunting and had the unfortunate luck of running into the Demon Slayer." Claude frowned at lack of concern in the General's face. "To put it simply; they fought and she lost." A hand shot out, gripping the Lieutenant's wrist; Sebastian's eyes wide with sudden trepidation.

"Ciel. How is," he paused, mouth snapping shut right before he asked the question he wasn't sure he could hear the answer to. Sebastian was desperate to know if Ciel was alright, but inquiring about that instead of being furious for one of his own would be a dead giveaway about how much the young man meant to him. The General didn't want to give anyone more reason to track down Ciel then they already did.

"No. He's alive." Claude hissed, disgusted at the way the man's shoulders instantly relaxed at hearing the angel was still breathing. "We should eradicate him, Commander. Not only to fulfill His orders, but to avenge his niece's death now as well." He growled, golden eyes narrowing as he glowered at Sebastian with rage.

The General stepped back and cocked his head to the side, studying Claude and the way fury rolled off his body in waves. Sebastian was in no mood to deal with the man's desire to thwart his authority or have to listen to the snarky remarks that were sure to come as the night progressed. Standing to his full height, the General squared his frame and pinned Claude with a cold and domineering stare.

"Leave us." He spoke firmly, stepping away and opening the door. Claude opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian interjected quickly. "It is only fitting that a demon of her bloodline dies in the presence of her superior." Leaning in and smirking at the infuriated man, "Please show her the respect she deserves, Claude." He cooed, making the Lieutenant growl lowly at the logic.

Whether he wanted to or not, Claude couldn't argue against what Sebastian was suggesting. Even in Hell there were rites and rituals that needed to be followed and being part of the hierarchy of Satan's army required that one respected such procedures. Normally, the death of a demon directly descended from Satan would take place with the Prince of Darkness present, but in His absence a commanding officer was the next acceptable thing.

"Oh and Claude," Sebastian called over his shoulder as the Lieutenant was standing midway out the door as he left. "Don't go think of doing anything stupid, like trying to hunting down Ciel Phantomhive." Claude glowered at the General from a distance. "His demise is still to be determined by my hand and going against my orders is tantamount to treason." He reminded, choosing to ignore the choice words being whispered behind his back. "Besides, everyone in Hell knows how much you despised Hannah, so don't imagine for a second that anyone would believe you undermined my authority in an attempt to avenge Our Dark Lord's niece." Sebastian smirked as the door shut behind him, knowing that forbidding Claude to do anything would piss his Lieutenant off royally.

Discerning eyes flicked over the pathetic state of the woman as he came to stand next her shivering pale form. Her skin was a sickly gray shade and sweat drenched the lilac hair on her scalp. One arm lay limply at her side while the other clutched a towel soaked completely through with dark red blood. At the sound of footsteps stopping hereby, eyelids fluttered open to reveal dull indigo orbs working hard to focus on the visitor.

"Sebastian." She breathed in a hoarse whisper, grimacing like the word hurt to speak. Hannah moaned and coughed as she shifted in the bed. "Sebastian, it hurts." She whimpered, sounding and looking very much like a sick child at the moment. Violet eyes locked onto intrigued garnet and the demoness whined again; fear evident in her face as life slipped further away with each passing minute.

Licking his lips, the General sat on the edge of the mattress, taking a moment to be happy that Claude had decided to use his own bed and not Sebastian's. Strong fingers laced through cold feminine ones and the man held her hand gently as he leaned forward. Reaching up, Sebastian brushed some loose strands soft hair behind her ear, humming lightly as his thumb rubbed slow circles over the back of her knuckles.

"Tell me something, Hannah." He asked softly, fingertips dancing lightly over her features. "How did this all come to pass?" Sebastian gave a small smile, gazing deep into her eyes. "What did you do?" A low pained sigh slipped past Hannah's lips and she struggled give an explanation.

"I went out . . . and he was there." She paused, thinking for a moment. "He was fast." Hannah choked on a ragged cough, blood being expelled from her mouth and splattering over her chin. "The Phantomhive sword." She nodded weakly to the fabric covered wound in her midsection and Sebastian waited for her to continue. "But I left a mark." The sharp intake of breath from the man made her smirk.

"That's right." Hannah wheezed, eyes dancing at watching the color drain a bit from her superior's face. "I sliced open your little fuck toy with a demon blade. You should have seen his face," she chuckled, the action followed quickly with a groan. "He looked so adorable doubled over in agony." Sebastian stiffened; the tension in his body making Hannah almost giddy with joy. "I wonder if he'll know how to treat it properly. Wouldn't want it becoming infected-glack!" Words were cut off as the hand that had been so tenderly holding her own swiftly wrapped around her throat in a choking grip.

"How dare you!" Sebastian hissed viciously, crimson flashing to a glowing magenta as the woman gagged. "It was your plan to go after Ciel all along, wasn't it?" He demanded, shaking her hard and eliciting a cry of pain at the rough treatment. "You have no reason to carry a cursed dagger just to hunt for food, so tell me, why you had it if you weren't planning on using it on something where it could inflict the maximum amount of damage?" Sebastian's entire body trembled with wrath at the very thought that someone had gone out with intention of harming his beloved.

"You're a traitor!" Hannah spat while gasping for air as both her hands clawed desperately at the strong fingers putting so much strain on her already dying body. "You should have taken his soul long ago like you were supposed to!" She choked out, Sebastian growling and fangs extending at the mention of his duty not fulfilled.

Having heard enough, the General sharply jerked his wrist, Hannah's neck making a sickening crack before falling motionless in the man's hands. Sebastian released the dead figure, letting it plop onto the bed as he stood up and wiped off sullied hands on his jeans. Normally, a broken neck wouldn't be enough to kill a demon, but Hannah was so weakened from blood loss and divine poisoning that her body became vulnerable to such an assault.

Clicking his tongue in disgust, Sebastian turned to exit the room. He would make Claude clean up the mess, knowing that his Lieutenant would most likely push the unpleasant task off onto the Triplets anyways. The three would probably end up working under Claude now that their mistress was no more and Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of having to deal with those three idiots on a daily basis.

Satan would be enraged once the news reached Him that Hannah was dead and at the hands of the Demon Slayer, no less. Lucifer would want to know why God's warrior was still alive and the excuse that Sebastian had planned on giving for delaying the angel's demise had disappeared almost completely at this point.

Ciel knew of his lineage and his duty to God, the Church and his importance to humanity now. He understood the part he had to play in balancing the scales between good and evil and obviously had no problem enforcing his influence on them. Everything that Sebastian had waited for to ripen Ciel's soul and bring about the utmost suffering had come to pass; with one exception. The General had yet to implement the last part where he had would betray the young man and then devour his soul.

Sebastian exited the building, shoving hands into his jacket pockets as his mind raced through alternatives and desperately tried to find a way to stop the inevitable. Time was running out for both of them. Ciel was supposed to die by Sebastian's hands as had been the plan from the beginning.

It was a simple and direct command; one that his master fully expected to be accomplished by the high ranking demon. However, instead of marching off with the intent of torturing and eating the angel; Sebastian found himself more eager to find out if the injury Hannah had spoken of was not life threatening. He knew exactly how dangerous Hell's weapons could be when wielded against a being with Heavenly blood. Sebastian had killed a few angels in his time and had seen first-hand the immense pain and torment that came with the afflictions before the individual finally took their last breath and all life left their body.

Confusion swirled within him and the man trudged through the cold night aimlessly while futilely attempting to understand how things had gotten so complicated. Sebastian grit his teeth as a frustrated growl slipped out; angry at the organ that now beat with trepidation in his chest at the very idea of Ciel suffering. He shouldn't feel this way about the young man; hell, he was a demon, he shouldn't feel anything at all.

Terror, anguish and agony; these weren't new emotions to Sebastian. He had dealt them out to countless victims in his long life, savoring the spice it added to each and every soul he devoured. Next to serving his Dark Lord, there was nothing the demon liked more than to smile in the face of ultimate suffering and he relished the way pathetic humans would beg for their sad lives before brutally ripping the precious spirit from within. This was his livelihood and passion for as long as he could remember; that was until recently.

Sebastian groaned quietly at the precarious situation he had created. There was really only one solution to be found; only one way to set things on the correct path and bring order back to the chaos which had ensued. Shaking his head, he continued to wander about the dark night; not wanting to face the reality which in the end, would result in either his or Ciel's death.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Soooo, what did you all think of this fight scene? A little touch and go there, right. LOL But really, let me know what you thought because I always appreciate the feedback I get. It makes me want to continue writing and keeps me enthused about the plot I am crafting together for you guys!_

_So, any thoughts about what will happen now? Hannah is dead and Sebastian doesn't know what to do about the situation anymore. And don't forget! Ciel is injured by a cursed blade and I will tell you right now, some simple Advil and Neosporin is not gonna work to patch him up._

_**Posting Updates:** _ _I have been updating religiously on a weekly basis for Lord knows how long with Revelations and A Slow and Steady Seduction. I love to write these fanfics and to hear how entertained you all are by them; therefore, I will continue to post chapters to this story and any others that I might do in the future, but not on such a tight schedule. (Sadly, I have an actual job that I go to and make money so I can pay bills, blah, blah, blah, ad nauseam.) But I promise you, I am not abandoning this story, it just might take me a little longer to post each chapter._

_Ok, I will now run and hide so I may avoid the hurling of rotten fruits and vegetables at my head._


	25. Chapter 25

Ciel grunted as he reached to the top of the kitchen cabinet in an attempt to grab the elusive jar of Nutella that Aunt Angelina insisted on keeping hidden. Apparently his sweet tooth was something inherited from Rachel's side of the family and both the young man and the doctor were helpless victims to their cravings for anything chocolate. Angelina only bought such things sparingly and then made a point of putting them in odd places as a way to deter her from eating it all in one sitting, but Ciel could always manage to sniff out the forbidden goodies like a bloodhound.

"Come on, where are you?" He grumbled under his breath, stretching just a little bit further before a stabbing pain caused him to stop. Clutching his side, Ciel immediately gave up the quest for hazelnut chocolate spread and lifted up the side of his shirt to inspect the freshly healing wound on his side. "Oh, good." He breathed out in relief after seeing that everything was still as before his ascent to the top cabinet.

The laceration stood out against his pale skin; the abrasion looking more serious than it felt, but that had all been thanks to Father Spears tending to it so thoroughly once they had returned to the church. Ciel grimaced as he recalled lying on the priest's couch in his office, teeth tearing into a pillow to keep from screaming as the bloody gash created by the demon's blade was purified with holy water. Nails tore at the plush fabric as the young man whimpered at what could only be described as a white hot iron poker being shoved into the accosted flesh.

Father Spears had clacked his tongue as he quickly worked to flush the gash with the liquid from a cross emblazoned bottle; the poisoned blood had reacted violently with it, forming thick black bubbles that rolled down Ciel's side and staining the couch. The priest continued to repeat the process, wiping away the mess with a soft cloth until everything from affected area ran clear; a sign that the wound was now clean.

After applying a sterile gauze bandage, the Father had let Ciel sleep in his office. The youth had passed out promptly from sheer exhaustion as the strenuous activities of fighting the female demon and his injuries finally took their toll. Ciel had returned to an empty house later the following day, his aunt having left to attend a medical conference for the rest of the week. He was actually quite relieved that the woman with a penchant for all things red would not be around to ask questions about what he had done the night before. Also, Sebastian was due to arrive any minute to celebrate his belated birthday so the young man had bigger and better things to focus on this moment.

Ciel worried his lower lip as the thought of spending time with the graduate reminded him of something that had been gnawing at the back of his mind since yesterday. Hannah had spoken as if she knew Sebastian, which was odd in itself, but the young man had rationalized that if the demons knew all about him and his family then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think they might familiarize themselves with other people in his life. Yet, Ciel couldn't deny the nagging feeling that had been growing ever since his transition that there was something Sebastian wasn't telling him.

It was a hypocritical suspicion; one that always brought on a wave of guilt since he also was keeping things from the man he loved. It was only fair, Ciel had reasoned, that Sebastian should be allowed to have his own secrets and Ciel shouldn't expect that level of frankness from someone else if he couldn't give the same thing back. Still, the issue seemed determined to rear its ugly head over and over; the demoness's statement about him never finding out the truth not sitting well with him in the slightest.

Pushing the heavy thoughts aside for the time being, he glanced at his watch. Sebastian should arrive shortly and Ciel needed to hurry up and sweep some more holy water across his injury to keep it from becoming a bother. Father Spears had instructed him to apply the liquid liberally throughout the day as normal oral painkillers would nothing to help in the healing process or ease the discomfort. At first, Ciel didn't believe the clergy man that simple water poured into a container while reciting a blessing over it could much of anything and decided to take an ibuprofen earlier in the day when his side began to ache slightly. It was only an hour before he found himself in the bathroom patting a washcloth soaked with said fluid onto the cut; letting out a delighted sigh as burning and stinging finally subsided.

Grabbing a new bottle from his bag in the living room, Ciel froze as the shrill ring of the doorbell echoed through the foyer. Sebastian was early and his heart flip-flopped in anticipation at getting to see his boyfriend. He had done his duty as the Demon Slayer and felt that he deserved a little reward now in the form of a warm mouth and experienced loving hands. Placing the vial down on the coffee table, he hurried to the front door, ignoring the annoying pricks of pain in his side that were currently growing in intensity since he had agitated it with his not-so-successful chocolate expedition earlier.

Ciel paused in the entryway before opening the door to reveal a lanky figure; arm propped up against the wooden frame. Enthusiastic blue eyes were greeted with sparkling garnet as the smirk he loved to see so much spread beautifully over the man's handsome face. All the trepidation and concern about what Sebastian was not telling him melted away in the instant their eyes met and Ciel once again, rationalized whatever it was that the man was keeping hidden could be saved to discover for another time.

Noticing a small white box strung together with simple red butcher's twine, Ciel nodded at the package. "Is that for me?" He asked, completely foregoing basic pleasantries. Sebastian pushed himself off the frame and took a few steps into the foyer, holding the box up and shaking it playfully.

"Well, it is your birthday." He teased, winking as he handed the parcel over to whom it was intended for. Ciel accepted it, feeling the light weight of its contents. "I know you told me you didn't want any sort of gift." Sebastian explained. "But you never said anything about cake." He pointed out, stopping Ciel's protest in its tracks.

"Thank you." He huffed, moving onto tiptoes to place a light kiss to Sebastian's cheek. Long arms encircled him and Ciel sucked in a quick breath as they innocently pressed against the now aching wound in his side. Not wanting Sebastian to think anything was amiss; he reciprocated by taking hold of the tall man's neck and pulling their bodies closer.

Large hands roamed freely over the small lower back, feeling and searching for something as they mapped out the expanse of the young man's skin through his shirt. Sebastian applied a light pressure on his fingertips into the middle of Ciel's back and then his shoulders, paying special attention to see when and where a tender area might be found. A disappointed sigh was given when the embrace was broken and the man still had not found what he had been looking for.

"Come on. Let's try this cake." Ciel suggested, lacing their hands together and pulling the graduate along with him towards the living area. He motioned for Sebastian to have a seat and set the box onto the coffee table. "I'm going to get some plates and forks. You want anything to drink?" Ebony locks shook negatively and Ciel took off for the kitchen; excited at the prospect of getting to have a sweet snack after all.

Dropping the leather jacket onto the love seat, Sebastian settled into the large couch, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He wanted to know how badly Ciel had been injured in the fight with Hannah, but it wasn't like he could just ask him outright about it; not without explaining how he knew about it in the first place. So, the hug in the hallway had been the next best plan at figuring out the location of the damage; however, the brevity of the action had left him with no new information other than Ciel's back was apparently fine.

Crimson orbs glanced over to the box on the table before they rolled to the small bottle filled with clear liquid. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the black cross etched into the glass, knowing exactly what lay within and that he should avoid coming into contact with it at all costs. While holy water couldn't kill a demon, being doused with it was extremely painful as it burned away at the skin and left behind seared tissue that would take a day or two to fully heal. On the plus side, at least Ciel was treating the laceration properly.

Soft footsteps pulled Sebastian from his thoughts as Ciel padded into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him. A small smile formed on his face as he watched the endearing sight of the young man scooting forward, cobalt spheres alight with anticipation as he reached to open the box. A grin spread over Ciel's face as he reached inside to extract the baked good with fluffy white sugary goodness heaped on top.

"I love red velvet with cream cheese frosting." He admitted, happily setting the small cake down and grabbing for a knife to cut them each a piece. Placing a hefty serving onto the plates, Ciel handed one to Sebastian and snuggled back into the cushions to shove a bite almost too big for his mouth into his face. "Mmmm, so good!" He practically moaned at the combination of cocoa, vanilla and cream cheese. Sebastian chuckled at the sound and Ciel stopped chewing to look at him. "What?"

Putting his untouched desert to the side, Sebastian leaned forward, an arm resting over the back of the couch for support. His eyes glowed with mischief as he closed the space between them, coming to stop with their noses almost touching. Ciel swallowed the bite of cake, licking his lips nervously and staring into the ruby depths. The smirk on Sebastian's face promised mirth and hidden intentions, something that could either be very good or very bad.

"You have something on your face." He informed, focusing in on the small dot of frosting that had smeared itself at the corner of Ciel's mouth. "Here, let me help you with that." Sebastian whispered, a pink tongue darting out to lick at the sweet substance.

Ciel moaned quietly, eyes falling shut as moist lips moved down his jaw and to the hollow of his ear. A slight whine was given when Sebastian proceeded to suck at the sensitive spot, the young man dropping his half eaten treat to the carpet in favor of having something even more delicious. Long bangs tickled and caressed Ciel's throat as a large hand pressed gently into his shoulder, forcing him to slide down and coming to rest with Sebastian kneeling between his thighs.

Small fingers reached up to twirl into the hair at the nape of the man's neck and guiding his head to latch onto Ciel's wanting mouth. Tongues rolled over one another as soft pants escaped, Ciel ignoring the growing pain in his side in favor of pushing himself up further into large form hovering over him. The kiss broke for a moment, both men gasping for breath before coming together once again with a heated ferocity that had not been there previously. Teeth clicked as each fought for dominance over the act, neither feeling particularly willing to give away the upper hand.

Sebastian's hand lightly traced down Ciel's side, the young man so distracted by his boyfriend's mouth that he didn't even realize the deft fingers had slipped beneath the hem of his shirt until they brushed over the smooth skin of his torso. Blue eyes flew wide at the realization that the hand was coming dangerously close to the injury and he panicked at Sebastian discovering it. It never crossed his mind that the man might see it, a severe oversight on Ciel's part considering that every time the two of them got together nudity was almost always a certainty nowadays.

"Ah, ah, no." He yelped, grabbing a hold of Sebastian's forearm and pushing it away. The graduate shot Ciel an odd look, seeing the apprehension that lay evident on the small face. There was only one thing he could be trying to hide and it was exactly what Sebastian had been searching for. "I-I said to leave it." Ciel reiterated, willing his voice to stay steady.

Feigning compliance, Sebastian withdrew his hand from under the shirt, tension leaving the lithe body as a relieved sigh was released from the student's mouth. Arching an eyebrow and giving a devilish grin, the man grabbed the edge of the shirt once more, jerking it up roughly and exposing the pale skin and prominent blemish to the open air. Ciel yelped in surprise, color draining from his face as he watched the curious eyes lock onto the mangled flesh, lips pursing into a thin line as he examined the area.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked quietly, wondering what excuse his lover would use this time. Two fingers extended out, lightly brushing over the angry red skin and causing a low hiss of discomfort to be released from above. "Ciel, what happened here?" He demanded, genuine anger in his voice at seeing just how much damage Hannah had done.

"I got into a fight." Ciel blurted out, not taking the time to think up of a better reason. A skeptical glare was sent his way and he hurried to fill in the details. "I, mean, I was, ummm," Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel nervously continued. "Without protective gear; I know, really stupid of me." A light laugh was given, the student hoping his boyfriend would think of it as embarrassment instead of apprehension. "Don't worry. Next time I'll be more careful and won't make the same mistake again."

Blue eyes searched the graduate's face for some form of acceptance of the story. Ciel cringed inwardly at having lied to Sebastian once again, even though he stayed as close to the truth as possible without revealing too much, but really, how many things beside a knife or sword could leave that sort of injury on one's body? Saying it was a product of his own ignorance and letting the man fill in the blanks on his own really was the best way to go about it.

"I see." Sebastian murmured; a doubtful expression still painting his face and hiding the amusement he felt listening to the young man's clever answer. "Does it hurt?" He inquired, prodding at the gash again and receiving a pained hiss in response. Ciel pursed his lips and glared at the man, not appreciating being poked liked that.

"It does." He bit back, not meaning to sound so annoyed, but his side was really starting to bother him at this point. Nodding in the direction of the holy water, "Father Spears gave me some medicine to help ease the pain and promote healing." Suddenly an idea occurred to Ciel, a grin spreading over his face. "You know, it would be a really nice gesture on your part if you could possibly help apply it. We are still celebrating my birthday after all." Long lashes batted in Sebastian's direction as a plump mouth pouted. "Please?"

Crimson eyes grew wide at the request, the graduate at loss for what answer he should give. He couldn't touch the holy water with his bare hands, they would burn and blister from the contact and that would be a dead giveaway he wasn't human; however, he also couldn't sit there and deny such a simple request without arousing Ciel's suspicions. The excuse of not being able to handle the sight of blood wouldn't work because he had been perfectly fine with his own injuries the night of the Harvest Festival when they were attacked by the Triplets. Mulling over his options, Sebastian came up with a solution.

"Where's your first aid kit?" He asked, the small brow knitting in confusion. "I need gloves." Ciel's face scrunched up even more at the explanation and Sebastian sighed at having to continue. "I don't want to cause an infection and you have no idea where my hands have been." He teased, winking and making the young man roll his eyes.

"In the bathroom, under the sink." Ciel huffed, watching as he got up and headed off in that direction. It seemed odd now that all of a sudden Sebastian was concerned about the spreading of germs when they were constantly going at it like wild bunnies without the use of a condom. Something about the logic given didn't sit well with Ciel, but he pushed the thoughts away as he heard footsteps returning from the hall.

Sebastian sat back down, placing the rectangular white box with the signature red cross onto the coffee table and opening it. Quickly, he pulled on the light blue latex gloves, snapping them at the wrists and flashing Ciel an evil smirk. Reaching for the holy water, Sebastian unscrewed the top to pour some onto a piece of gauze before carefully applying the liquid onto the puckered scab.

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath at feeling the pressure and stinging intensify before it began to fade away. He hummed happily as the treatment started to work its magic and after a few minutes the aching had almost completely disappeared. He smiled up at Sebastian who made one final pass over the area before sitting back to put the cloth away.

Garnet and cobalt locked and Ciel smiled at the man, feeling much better and ready for some more energetic activities than just heavy petting. Sebastian's gaze smoldered back as he licked his lips in anticipation of what they would be doing next. His original plan of ravaging Ciel's body until the young man became nothing more than a quivering mass of pleasure beneath him would have to be put on hold for now considering the placement and severity of his injury. Such strenuous physical activities would most likely cause the gash to reopen and that would only extend the healing time; however, there were other things they could do that were mutually beneficially.

Sebastian lowered his head to the small belly, placing a light kiss against the smooth skin while large hands skimmed up Ciel's side to push his shirt further up. A sound between a gasp and a giggle fell from overhead as the graduate continued to nip and suck playfully, ebony head descending lower and lower until eager lips met the hem of the young man's jeans. Sebastian hummed in approval as the clothed thighs spread farther apart so he could rest comfortably between them.

Small fingers threads through the inky strands as Ciel watched the erotic sight of the graduate nuzzle the obvious bulge with his nose. He licked his lips and pushed slim hips up just a bit in an attempt to give Sebastian an idea of how badly he wanted him. A low chuckle echoed upwards and CRIMSON eyes flicked up to catch lust laden blue; the blush of arousal on Ciel's cheeks a thing of beauty.

Sebastian made quick work of releasing the straining erection from its entrapment; pulling off the intrusive jeans and boxers in one go before dropping them carelessly to the ground. Ciel excitedly removed his shirt and threw it somewhere onto the floor; he didn't really care. A shiver ran through him as the chilly temperature in the room touched his skin and the student shuffled further down the couch, letting Sebastian's large frame blanket over him.

Hands shot up and impatient fingers curled into the graduate's shirt as Ciel leaned up to steal a kiss. Sebastian obliged willingly and he lowered them both onto the cushions once more to revel in the unique taste that was his lover. They kissed slowly and passionately, taking their time to fully appreciate one another's skill and style instead of giving into the aching want that had both of them hard and throbbing.

"Mmm, you can put it in" Ciel breathed between kisses, savoring a swift breath before his mouth became occupied again. It wasn't that he minded making out on the couch, but it was a bit frustrating when he was the only one naked. He didn't know what they were going to be doing next, yet, Ciel was certain it would be fun. "Anytime you want, just prep me." He warned lightly, hips thrusting up in search of some friction.

Sebastian pulled back and shook his head. "We're not doing that." He smirked as Ciel's face instantly fell, looking like he had just learned the fate of Old Yeller. "You're not in the best of shape right now and I wouldn't want to make that any worse than it already is." A head was nodded in the vicinity of Ciel's mutilated side, earning a grumble of argument at the logic.

Leaning in to whisper into a small ear, "But that doesn't mean we aren't going to do other things." The graduate purred, nibbling on the fleshy lobe before sitting back on his heels. Sebastian made quick work of his clothing, the items being removed with the same carelessness that Ciel's had been and the young man's fingers itched to run over the expanse of newly exposed skin. He gave a satisfied sigh as his wish was granted and the man returned to lying on top of him.

Twin groans were given as their bodies pressed together and giving much appreciated friction where they demanded it most. Ciel found himself desperately trying to keep from dry humping Sebastian as he felt the thick heated flesh slip over his own need. With both elbows flanking the slender shoulders, the graduate shifted his weight a bit to the side to reach one hand down between them. Ciel gave him a peculiar look that quickly vanished as hot fingers encircled his length and began to stroke it steadily.

"Mmm, yeah." He moaned, eyes closing as his body arched into the touch. His hand flew up to grip into the bicep of Sebastian's busy arm, feeling the delicious flexing of the strong muscle underneath the pale skin. Ciel mewled loudly as a thumb swept over the engorged head, collecting a generous amount of pre-cum to use as lubricant. "Fffffuck."

Sebastian couldn't help, but snicker at the swear word that flew from Ciel's pristine mouth. He loved to hear how in the throes of passion the normally eloquent college student would let everything go, including his vocabulary. Sebastian watched with amused ruby orbs at the way Ciel panted and whined under his ministrations. One hand clutching fervently into his arm while the other tangled itself into slate locks, ripping them from the scalp when Sebastian squeezed a little too hard or pumped a little too fast.

"Shhh, this is going to get much, much better." He breathed, grunting as he repositioned his body to grasp his own length with the same hand he had been pleasuring Ciel with. Sebastian groaned lowly at the feeling of their erections being pressed together, the combined girth making it difficult to hold. "Shit." He swore heavily, constricting his grip and increasing the pressure while stroking them both.

"Ha-ha, it's so hot." Ciel gasped at the feeling of having Sebastian's scorching flesh pressed into his own. This wasn't like any sort of hand job he had ever experienced before; it was so much better. The coupling of immense heat and rapid, tight rubbing was pushing him much quicker to his limit than he would have liked and it wasn't long before the tension in his belly coiled, begging for release.

"Seb-Sebastian." He managed to force out, hearing the words becoming lost in the sounds of the graduate's grunts and fast breaths as he pushed their bodies forward to completion. "I-I'm aahhhh!" Ciel cried out, head clicking back into the couch as he came. Small nails ripped into Sebastian's furiously pumping arm as warm cum dripped down his fingers, adding more lubricant and making it easier for him to find his own release.

"Fuck, that was good." The graduate sighed as he collapsed on top of the heaving body below him. Ciel graciously accepted the heavy weight and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer. Flipping sweat soaked bangs from his face, the graduate raised a hand up for Ciel to see. "Want to clean them off?" He grinned, wiggling the sticky white digits in the air.

Ciel promptly clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, blue orbs never leaving the waving hand. It was one thing to suck his boyfriend off and swallow, but it was something else entirely to savor his own bodily fluids after the sexual act. Sebastian chuckled at the face that stared at him with a mixture of disgust and trepidation before sucking the mess into his own mouth and licking them clean. Ciel grimaced at the sight, wondering how the man had been able to bring himself to stomach tasting his own essence even if it was mixed with his boyfriend's.

"Kiss me." Sebastian requested after removing the fingers and smirking at the way Ciel wiggled to get away. Strong arms playfully kept him trapped, making a move every so often to connect their mouths.

"Ugh, gross, no!" Ciel complained, finally breaking free and quickly sliding off the couch onto the floor. Grabbing for his boxers shorts, he slid them on without hesitation and backed away. "Not until you brush your teeth." Ciel held a palm facing out as a sign for Sebastian to stay away. It was ignored as he unhesitatingly stood and walked forward; eyes shining with mischief. "I mean it, Sebastian. That is just disgusting." Ciel reinforced, seeing the feral look that passed over the man's face like he was stalking his prey.

"But you have no problem swallowing my cum all the time." Sebastian reasoned, even though he knew exactly why the young man was refusing his kisses at the moment. "What's the big deal?" Head cocking to the side as he feigned ignorance.

"Yours yes, mine no." Ciel shot back, increasing the length of his strides as he continued to move away. He wasn't afraid of Sebastian per se, more like he knew that look in the man's eye and whatever he was planning now would not be good. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I never really wanted to find out what I taste like." Ciel yelped as he backed into the staircase railing and realized he had nowhere to go.

Sebastian sauntered over in all his naked glory to stand over Ciel, the small chin tilting up to look the tall man in the face. Placing both arms on either side of the young man, the graduate boxed him in and leaned down to whisper, "You taste so good though, like a bitter honey that coats the palate and lingers on the tongue." Ciel shivered as the hot breath ghosted over him, cock twitching again with interest. "Why don't we go upstairs and you allow me the privilege of having another sample of the delicacy you offer." He breathed, pulling back slightly to gaze into cobalt spheres.

Ciel groaned in defeat, his body responding to the tempting words and knowing that one way or another Sebastian would get his way. Nodding and smiling, he moved onto tip toes to capture the man in a deep kiss. Ciel frowned a little at the strange foreign flavor that was his own, but forced the unpleasant thought of it aside in favor of kissing his lover. In the end, it mattered little to the young man that he could taste himself, just as along as Sebastian was in the mix as well.

* * *

_A hot breeze tickled his nose, making it scrunch up in hopes of ignoring the moving air and remaining blissfully asleep. Lashes fluttered and with a resentful sigh, Ciel opened his eyes to a rust colored sky. Brows knitted in confusion at the oddly, but familiar shade, his mind trying to register where he had seen it before as cool fingers brushed slate bangs off his forehead._

_Panic set in as Ciel realized that he was laying with his head in someone's lap, his fingers laced together over his chest as tall dead grass around his body swayed in the humid wind. A feminine voice hummed gently overhead, the voice soothing and one he had not heard in years. Ciel should have been afraid, his mind telling him as much; however, there was something comforting about the stranger who cradled his head and their presence made him feel safe and warm. Smiling, his lids closed and he settled in for another attempt at going back to sleep._

_"Wake up, baby. We don't have much time." The woman whispered softly and Ciel's eyes flew open in finally recognizing of the voice. He twisted his upper body around to place palms flat on the dusty red ground, arguing with himself mentally at assuming the impossible. His jaw dropped as he looked up see blue eyes that mirrored his own._

_"Mom?" Ciel barely whispered, refusing to blink in fear that she might vanish. The woman smiled warmly at her son, nodding in agreement with his question and he pushed himself up to sit back on his heels. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Ciel stammered as his eyes darted around the surrounding area._

_He had been here before in past dreams, this land with the sulfuric smelling air and red sky. The only difference between now and then was that Ciel knew what it meant to be here in his unconscious mind. This was another prophetic dream, one that would give him information about what might happen in the future if precautions weren't taken. Although, he didn't understand why his mother was here nor why there didn't seem to be any imminent danger like there been in the past few times he had been here._

_"I came to warn you, Ciel." Rachel answered seriously, reaching out to take his small hands in her own and squeezing them tightly. He read the fear in her eyes and licked his dry lips nervously at what would be revealed. "I don't have long, but you are in terrible danger." Fine eyebrows furrowed at the young man to drive home her point. "He's too close already."_

_"I-I don't understand. What do you mean? You don't have time?" Ciel fired off rapidly, leaning forward and clutching his mother's hands. "Mom! Please tell me what's going on!" He cried out, tone heavy with desperation and sounding very much like it had when he had been a little boy so many years ago. "Did God send you to warn me?" Blonde locks shook back and forth to negate the last inquiry._

_"No, God did not." Rachel spoke quickly, Ciel becoming even more perplexed by the news. "I had to sneak away while He was busy with other things." Her beautiful eyes slid to the side, not meeting her son's for a moment and he frowned at the evasive gesture. "Which is why I must hurry." She added, pulling Ciel closer to her and locking their gaze._

_"Listen to me, baby, and pay attention." Apprehension lacing every word and Rachel glanced around them once more as if searching for something. "The deception can only hide so much of his true nature. Trust your instincts." Ciel scowled at the cryptic message, none of it making any sense. "Even now, in the stillness of night, he slumbers peacefully nearby, but there are ways to reveal the true evil hidden beneath the surface." Hands were dropped and the young man gasped as his mother suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "Think hard, Ciel! Understand what I am trying to tell you!" She demanded desperately._

_"I-I . . ." Ciel faltered, trying to process all that had just been told to him._

_"My time is up." She whispered, staring at her only child apologetically. "Ciel, your father and I always loved you and even though we aren't there now, we are still watching over you." Rachel rushed, sadness deep in her blue eyes. "Take care of yourself." She choked out as a crystal clear tear fell down the swell of her cheek._

_"Mom! No, don't leave!" Ciel begged passionately as Rachel's form began to dissipate and dissolved into thin air. Frantically, he reached out to hold her, hands cutting through the misty form. "No, no! Don't go!" He cried out, terrified as he watched her body disappear bit by bit until the only thing he could make out was her lovely smile. "Mommy!" Ciel wailed in fear, lunging forward into nothingness, not caring how juvenile the outburst sounded._

_Hands flew out to brace against the inevitable collision with the ground and Ciel huffed as he slammed into the hard dirt, growling lowly in frustration and sorrow. Fists clenched harshly as he curled into a tight ball, his mind racing with unanswered questions. If God had not sent Rachel, then who? And what did she mean by having snuck away? Wouldn't the Lord want his mother to inform the Demon Slayer of a possible threat? Ciel choked back a quiet sob as he tried to sort through the onslaught of issues that now plagued his mind . . ._

A raspy gasp filled the darkened room and cobalt spheres blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the lack of light. Ciel sat up in the bed, skin damp with perspiration obtained from his dream and not the activities he and Sebastian had partaken in earlier that evening. A long, slow and steadying breath was inhaled as he calmed himself from having awoken so suddenly.

Ciel's mind was still reeling from having spoken to his deceased mother for the first time in over decade. She had felt so real; so alive, that he could still feel the lingering warmth of her touch upon his hands and he knew without a doubt this was a prophecy dream. Wrapping his arms around himself, the young man rubbed his biceps, hoping to ward off the unexplained chill that seemed to have settled into his body.

Glancing over, a small smile appeared as he stared at the peaceful expression on the slumbering man's face. Ciel's heart swelled at the sight of his boyfriend, happy in the knowledge that Sebastian was the one thing in his crazy world that still made sense and could be relied upon. A tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered the warning Rachel had given and a horrible thought was born.

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as a theory began to form and color drained from his face as the unthinkable took shape. Slate locks shook back and forth in hopes that the action would somehow remove the hypothesis, but he could not break the connection that Rachel's words had created in his consciousness. Horror and dread seeped through every part of him as he continued to stare at the person who now meant the most to him in this world.

Sebastian grunted quietly and Ciel froze, watching and waiting to see if the man would awaken. After a few moments of listening to his lover's deep, even breathing, the young man decided that he would still stay asleep and he exhaled slowly in relief. Ciel cautiously slipped under the sheets once more, lying on his side to face the windows instead of the slumbering person next to him.

Blue eyes stared wide and unblinking out at the full moon, questions and theories swirling with reckless abandon in his thoughts. Each new excuse was dashed swiftly by logic and Ciel found himself always ending up at the same conclusion; Sebastian. The young man buried his face into his pillow to release a silent frustrated groan; this just couldn't be right, he had to be overlooking something or was just being paranoid. However, being the intelligent student he was, Ciel knew that what he had were only theories and not facts and until he had actual proof that's all they were.

Forcing his lids closed, he willed sleep upon himself. Tomorrow Ciel was determined to prove all this wrong, convinced that by bedtime he would be feeling pretty silly for suspecting Sebastian of anything in the first place. Yet, as blissful slumber pulled at the edges of his mind, trepidation sat low within his heart as a part of him knew he might actually be right and that terrified him more than any being of Hell ever could.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Another crazy, freaky dream makes an appearance and we all know those are never good. Anyways, this chapter had a lot, and I mean, a lot going on, kittens. We are picking up speed for the end of the second arc and that means things will be coming to a head. So, what do YOU think is going to happen? What is Ciel going to do now that he is starting to question what Sebastian is hiding? And why was Rachel being all cryptic?_

_Give me your theories! Ciel isn't the only one who can hypothesize._


	26. Chapter 26

Knuckles rapped loudly against the old door as a discontented grumble of choice words followed in its wake. Ciel huffed and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the occupant of the room to answer his insistent knocking. Blue eyes rolled, the young man still not believing that he had stooped to seeking out information from this man even though it really was his best option at this point. As he continued to wait, Ciel's mind wandered back to this morning's events.

He and Sebastian had woken up late; the graduate pulling him close and nuzzling into the nape of his neck as a morning greeting. Ciel had done his best to act as if nothing was wrong, that the thoughts and suspicions running rampant through his brain were not driving him insane. However, in the end, he had to fake a migraine as a way to keep Sebastian from noticing his lack of reciprocating affectionate behavior.

After having breakfast and being tucked back into bed with a cool compress on his forehead, the man left Ciel to rest with the promise of calling later to check in on him. He had nodded in agreement, a pitiful smile gracing his pale face as Sebastian left to attend to other errands of his own. As soon as the front door shut, Ciel jumped up from the bed and hurried to shower and get dressed. He had answers to seek and no time to waste finding them.

As before, a part of him cringed at having to lie so blatantly to the person he loved; however, that guilt was quickly eclipsed by the oppressive feeling of dread that left him chilled to the bone. Standing under the scalding water, Ciel closed his eyes and tried to ignore the small frightened voice in the back of his head; the words his mother had spoken pushing to the forefront regardless of his efforts.

 _"Even now, in the stillness of night, he slumbers peacefully nearby, but there are ways to reveal the true evil hidden beneath the surface."_ The disturbing warning played over and over like a broken record and Ciel could not help, but come to the same conclusion every time. There was only one person who slept by his side and he silently prayed to God that he was wrong in his theory. While Ciel had been thinking over what Rachel had so graciously imparted, another previous curiosity had been recalled, this one only adding fuel to the already growing fire of suspicion within.

He had always found Sebastian's explanation of what had happened to the three look alike thugs the night of the Harvest Festival to be a bit unbelievable. It seemed fairly far-fetched that the graduate student had been able to fend off and scare away the trio of boys with only minor injuries. The demoness Hannah had mentioned that Sebastian had sent the triplets back to her in a rather sad state and once again, Ciel was left wondering how his boyfriend had managed such an inhuman feat. Inhumane being the unfortunate word.

It was with these thoughts that had led Ciel to stand in front of a door he never dreamed that he would be visiting in a million years. He sighed in frustration now as the knock still went unanswered and raised his hand again, this time balled into a fist, with the intent of banging harshly onto the old wood until the person inside finally acknowledge his presence. Just before Ciel made contact, an effeminate male voiced called from within, giving permission to enter.

Opening and stepping through, the young man's jaw dropped as his eyes took in the small room that was decorated in a garish display of reds and pinks. Ciel could only describe it as the walls bleeding as every surface; window and piece of furniture had been either dyed in the deep shade or draped with a scarf of similar color. The normally modest bed was covered in a multitude of heart shaped pillows, reminding him of the candied version on might receive on Valentine's Day. Ciel didn't think it was possible to experience nausea from a simple color, but he was now willing to reconsider that former assumption.

Across the room sat Father Sutcliff, his back turned to Ciel as he faced a mirror above his desk, brushing the long fiery locks lovingly. Giving the strands one last pass, the priest sighed as he let them settle onto his back and shoulders before twisting around in his seat and scowling at his visitor.

"I thought you were William." He pouted, not even trying to hide his disappointment in the slightest. "But then again, it isn't like him to knock. Will would just burst through and start ordering me around." The clergyman smiled, red eyes glistening dreamily. "Mmm, I do love it when he takes charge though." He sighed and Ciel shuddered at the underlying tone of desire in the man's voice.

Father Sutcliff stood up and crossed the room to his surprise guest, stopping to stand and cross his arms over his chest. Cocking his head to the side and giving him a stern look, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The priest queried, pursing his red lips. "Not that it is much of a pleasure, but I guess there are worse things." He added, making Ciel bite his tongue as a snarky remark bubbled up.

"Well, I can't say that I'm any happier about it." He mumbled, earning a questioning glare from the man. Ciel took a calming breath to quell his anger and annoyance; he needed the priest's knowledge and wasn't going to get anywhere by pissing the she-man off. Changing tactics, he forced a small smile, "Regardless, I am in need of some assistance at the moment."

"Oh, really now." The priest huffed, sashaying over to the bed and dramatically flopping onto the thick garnet comforter. "And why would you come to me when you have William and all his vast resources at your disposal, hmmm?" He purred as the corners of his mouth curled up into a Cheshire cat grin. Ciel rolled his eyes and admonished himself mentally, for he should have known that dealing with the gender confused priest would be anything, but easy.

"Well, for this I require someone with expertise that surpasses Father Spears's own." The young man smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes while sauntering over to stand at the edge of the bed. Ciel's stomach curled at the idea of having to stroke the holy man's ego, but he would take that in favor of stroking anything else. "A certain person who has years and years of experience studying the inner workings of both Hell and the beings that reside there." Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he managed to spit out the rest. "Please Father Sutcliff; you are the only one who can help me."

The priest let out a weary sigh and flung a black clothed arm theatrically over his eyes. He lay there for a moment on the thick duvet as if trying to gather the simple strength to give a reply and for the umpteenth time Ciel wondered how in the world the man became part of the Holy Order in the first place. Father Sutcliff gave an even drearier sounding groan before pushing himself up into a sitting position and leveled the young man with a serious stare.

"I am a very busy woman." He informed curtly and honestly; Ciel clamping his mouth shut when he was about to ask why Father Sutcliff wasn't a nun instead of a priest if that was how he saw himself. "However, seeing as how there is no one who could possibly help you other than me, I will make room in my schedule just this once." He stated as if he were sacrificing something of great value instead of just his primping time. "But don't expect that to be the case the next time you come knocking on my door, got it?" The priest warned, arching a brow behind cat-eye glasses.

"Yes, of course!" Ciel agreed, nodding emphatically and smiling through gritted teeth. They stood staring at one another, an awkward silence filling the air before Father Sutcliff motioned with a hand for him to continue. "Oh! Yeah!" He blushed with embarrassment at having to be prompted for the reason he was there in the first place. "I have a few questions concerning, um, how beings of evil manage to walk amongst normal human beings." Ciel worded carefully, trying to make the question sound as innocent as possible. He didn't want to give away that there was anyone specific he was asking about, the last thing he needed was to make this crazy priest suspicious of his motives.

"Hmmm, so you want to know how to identify demons?" The priest hummed, gathering himself up from the bed to stroll over to a large bookcase by the window. "Demons have the ability to blend into our world just like angels do." He explained, stopping in front of the shelves and searching for something. "They look exactly like any other human and it's only when they tap into their demonic powers that they show their true nature." Grabbing a volume, Father Sutcliff huffed with satisfaction and spun around on his heel to face Ciel.

"The higher ranking and more powerful the demon, the more they can tap into their power without having to reveal their hellish form." Walking over, he handed the black leather bound text to the young man, who took it graciously. "Hell has a hierarchy much like Heaven's. There is a ruler, Lucifer, and his army consisting of soldiers, lieutenants, a general, etcetera." The clergyman went to situate himself back onto the mattress, crossing one leg over the other and eying the way Ciel flipped through the book. "And of course, anyone who is directly related to Satan is part of the royal bloodline and therefore is quite strong."

Blue eyes shot up at the last sentence, Hannah's words of who she was ringing loud in his memory. "So, if they look and act like people, how do we tell them apart from us?" Ciel quickly interjected in an attempt to keep the man from noticing his reaction to the previous statement. "Father Spears mentioned something about holy water being used as a test after Lucifer took over Father Chamber's body and murdered my parents?" He added, Rachel's plea from the night before about thinking back to what he had learned starting to make sense now. "Does that really work?"

"Yes! It does!" The redhead acknowledged while nodding. "All those who enter the Holy Order are required to ingest some on a regular basis as a way of making sure that never happens again." Ciel cocked his head to the side with a confused look that called for further elaboration. Father Sutcliff sighed in irritation at the young man's lack of knowledge on the subject. "Coming into contact with holy water for a demon is akin to you dipping your hand into a pot of acid." Small brows furrowed and Ciel grimaced at the comparison. "All demons know this and will do anything possible to avoid touching the blessed liquid at all costs."

An image of pale blue latex gloves being snapped into place flashed in Ciel's mind; remembering how he had found it odd that Sebastian had wanted to wear the gloves when applying the holy water to his wound. An icy ball of fear began to form in his belly as more evidence of the theory he didn't want proven correct worked against his will. Ciel swallowed hard, his throat having gone suddenly dry and he glanced to the book in his hands. "What is this?" He managed to breath out, voice a little shaky.

"That right there, is a collection of Hell's history other interesting demon facts." A ruby manicured hand waved nonchalantly and Ciel gasped in shock at being given something so perfect to his situation. "It has taken years of research to come up with a volume that comprehensive. I doubt that even your father's private collection has something like that." A smug grin spread over the clergyman's face and he giggled at his own genius.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ciel whispered, turning the volume around in his hands, fingers itching to start reading it. "This absolutely amazing." He exhaled, cobalt spheres wide with sincerity. "I will take very good care of it and get it back as soon as possible." Ciel promised fiercely, clutching the leather bound object to his chest. The priest nodded, no longer paying much attention as he examined his cuticles and frowned at finding them ragged. Taking this as a sign that his time was up, the young man proceeded to make his way back to the door.

"And thank you for everything else." Ciel expressed in genuine gratitude, wondering if maybe from this point on his relationship with Father Sutcliff would be a bit better. Receiving a grunt and nod in response, he exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ciel walked slowly down the hallway, thumbing through the yellowed, old pages of the book to see hand written notes scribbled within the text and pictures. The multitude of information hidden within was priceless and the prospect of getting to read it made him excited; however, that joy quickly dissipated as the memory of what he was going to have to do resurfaced. He didn't want to test his theory, but the logical student in him knew it was the only way to quell the building anxiety, and Ciel calmed his nerves by telling himself the sooner it was done the sooner he could write off his fears as just being paranoid.

Leaving the church, he reached into his back pocket, grabbing for the smart phone that now buzzed incessantly in his pants. A happy grin broke out over his face as he read the text message from Alois; the blonde wanting to see if his best friend was around during the week for lunch. Swiftly tapping back a reply that he was indeed available, Ciel waited for a response and smiled at the thought of having a meal with Alois. It had been far too long since they had hung out and he knew that if nothing else, an afternoon with the exuberant drama student would make him forget his dilemma, if only for a little while.

* * *

"You know, I can't decide what I like more; bacon or butter." Alois mused out loud as he took another huge bite of the cheesy, meaty mess that was his burger. Munching happily on the greasy concoction, he hummed as he placed it on the plate in favor of reaching for his soda. "I mean, really, they are both just so good that it's almost a sin to have to choose." Ciel chuckled and shoved a ketchup drenched fry into his mouth.

He thought for a moment, happy to be spending some time with his best friend and talking about simple things like which form of saturated fat tasted better. It was a nice change from the more serious thoughts that had been consuming his time for the past 72 hours. Just about every waking moment was spent thinking of ways to test his theory involving Sebastian and he now felt like he had a proper plan in place which he could execute with reasonable ease. Although, regardless of what his instincts were telling him, Ciel was still gripping tightly to the hope that he was wrong about all of it and that his suspicions were solely based on paranoia and nothing else.

"Well, you can butter bacon, but not bacon butter." Ciel argued simply, liberally applying more malt vinegar to the battered cod in the plastic basket. Taking a quick bite, "Technically that makes butter more versatile and clearly the superior choice of condiment to any meal." He grinned at his logic, snickering at how serious Alois looked as he chewed over the thought.

"But you can bacon things just like buttering them. It's called baconing." The blonde informed, arching an eyebrow to which Ciel shook his head.

"That's not a word, Alois." He refuted, returning the poignant look being given his way. "You can't just stick an -ing at the end of a noun and make it into a verb." Ciel explained, using his friend known as logic once again to prove his point. "It's bad grammar."

"Doesn't matter." Alois continued, determined to win this debate no matter what. "If you add bacon to something, you are in reality baconing it." Leaning back in his chair, he crossed thin arms over his chest and grinned smugly. "Therefore, bacon and butter are multifaceted and at the same level of usage when paring with other foods." They just stared at one another for a minute before they both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"Good to see you've been using your thesaurus throughout the break." Ciel joked as their merriment died down and they went back to finishing their food. "Now, if only you can retain some of that for the start of the next semester, you might stand a chance of graduating this year." He teased mercilessly, laughing as he ducked out of the way of a flying fry aimed for his head.

"Well, excuse me if some of us don't consider book smarts to be the only valuable skill worth acquiring." He sniffed, flicking another fried potato stick at his friend who was starting to become annoyed at being used for target practice. "But there are other things of more importance that require my attention." Alois giggled, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Yeah, let's not go there." Ciel huffed, pushing his now empty basket away and attempting to change the subject. "What do you plan on doing for the holiday? Anything special?" The blonde tapped a slim index finger contemplatively on his jaw as he thought about the question. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and while Ciel already knew what the day would entail for him, what his best friend had going on was anybody's guess. "Do you want to come over for dinner? You know, you're always welcome to join Aunt Anne and me." He offered only to receive a quick negative shake of fair locks.

"I'm ok, actually." Alois replied calmly, humming a happy little tune. "I plan to spend the entire day in bed getting fucked seven ways from Sunday." He grinned wickedly, giggling at the disgusted face his friend made. "Yep, I have been such a good boy all year that I bet get all sorts of good stuff from Santa Claude in my stocking." Ciel gagged at the visual that popped into his head, making Alois cackle with delight. "He's gonna clean my chimney so-"

"Oh my God, Alois. Ew!" He interrupted quickly, slate bangs shaking fiercely as he tried to remove the perverted image from his mind. "Seriously, have you ever considered therapy for your unhealthy obsession with all things sexual?" Ciel griped and pinning his friend with an annoyed glare. "Because, I don't think having that much sex all the time is healthy." Alois snorted and rolled his eyes at the assertion.

"As if!" He shot back, the waitress giving him an odd look as she dropped off their tab before scurrying away. "Like you and Sebastian aren't going at every chance you get. Don't even try to deny it!" Alois pointed out, throwing a challenging glare his way. "You probably already did it three times today." Cobalt blue rolled at the comment before Ciel sighed, wishing that had been the case.

"Actually, Sebastian and I haven't really been all that intimate on account of the lovely parting gift that bitch demon gave me." He growled, gesturing to his side. Alois had already heard this story of Ciel's battle with Hannah and was just glad that his friend had made it out alive. "At least it's almost healed and I won't have to keep it bandaged or anything like that anymore." Even he had been amazed at how quickly the holy water had healed up his wounds.

"Bet you loved making Sebastian play nurse to you after that." Alois gave an exaggerated wink as a naughty smirk spread over his face. "So, tell me, Ciel, did he kiss it and make it all better?" Leaning in to whisper, "Or was he busy taking care of other parts that required his mouth?" A loud snicker bubbled up from the drama student's throat at the irritated look he received and Alois sat back to give a contented sigh. "Guess that answers my question."

"If you must know, yes, Sebastian did tend to my injury, but his mouth never went anywhere near what you are suggesting." Ciel snapped, blue eyes furious as he stared down his friend. Alois quieted under the stern gaze, feeling like he had overstepped the proverbial line once again with his sense of humor. Suddenly, an impish grin replaced the dark scowl, "He used his hand for that, like a proper gentleman." Ciel sniggered, winking at his compatriot before chuckling.

"Not funny!" Alois whined, crossing his arms over his chest. "I really thought I had said something that upset you just now." He complained, as another round of chuckles were elicited. "Where do you get off making me feel bad? I was only kidding." Hurt aqua peered out from behind shaggy blonde bangs as full lips pouted his discontent.

"Maybe I should have studied drama." Ciel joked, feeling the tension leave his body. They say that laughter is the best medicine and the young man had to agree with the old adage as the gaiety brought on by spending time with Alois seemed to relax him. "Can't you just see it? My name all lit up on Broadway?" The blonde scrunched up his face and stuck a pink tongue out at the suggestion.

"Yeah, right. Like anyone would put your uncoordinated skinny ass up on stage." He grumbled, still sulking. Ciel hummed in agreement, both of them knowing full well that he couldn't sing nor dance. Where he excelled in business and math, Alois did the same in acting and dance; so neither could deny that each had chosen the most appropriate major in college.

"Well, before I forget," Ciel changed topics for the second time during lunch. "I have something for you." He stated, reaching into the pocket of his pea coat and extracting the glass container. Alois's face lit up at the mention of a present and his eyes followed the small hand anxiously to see what it was. "Merry Christmas, Alois." He chirped, smiling as the bottle was placed in front of a now confused youth.

"Um, thank you?" He stated politely, unsure of what it actually was. Alois peered at the clear liquid sitting in the vial with a black cross etched into the side and a cork used as a stopper. He frowned and forgot all about his manners as thoughts spilled forth unbidden from his mouth. "What the hell is this?" A slim digit was cautiously extended to poke at the gift; the fluid inside sloshing back and forth.

"It's holy water." Ciel explained plainly; garnering an even more confused look than before and the young man elaborated. "It's for protection. Demons can't stand the stuff. It's like," he paused to choose his words carefully, "an irritant to them. If it gets on their skin or they drink it, they burn." Alois's brow shot up and his mouth popped in surprise at the information. "It's just a precaution, you know, so you won't get hurt." Ciel added softly, genuine worry shining in his eyes.

Licking his lips, the blonde grabbed the bottle with both hands, turning it over to examine its contents a little more closely. The liquid really did look just like ordinary water, in fact, Alois could see himself drinking it by accident or in the middle of the night when he was too lazy to get up and go to the bathroom facet to wet his parched throat. He would have preferred something a little more exciting than the holy equivalent to pepper spray, but it was the thought that counted. He smiled and tucked the gift away into his jacket for safe keeping.

"Oh crap! I didn't get you anything!" Alois cried out as the sobering realization washed over him. "Don't worry, Ciel. I'm sure I can find something for you." He fired back, rapidly thinking over what he had in his dorm room that could be used for a gift. The business student shook his head against the idea; Lord only knows what strange perverted present his best friend would come up with.

"No, no, that's okay!" Ciel assured; hands raising with palms displayed out. "I don't want or need anything, dude. Especially something that is either battery operated or is designed to be shoved in any bodily opening." Alois clicked his tongue in irritation, the restrictions already knocking the first two gifts he had thought of out of the running. "Seriously, though, the holy water was free. So, don't sweat it, ok?" Ocean blue searched his friend's face for understanding which finally came with a short nod.

"Fine, but I'm treating you to lunch." Alois warned and Ciel more than happily took the offered trade. The blonde grabbed the receipt and stood to bring the money to the cashier so they could pay and leave. The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched as he watched his best friend practically prance up the front counter and pocketing a handful of candy-cane striped peppermints in the process.

If he was being completely honest with himself, the gift of holy water was more for Ciel's peace of mind than anything else. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Alois and if his suspicions were correct and Sebastian's secret turned out to be something evil, then who know what other creature were lurking around amongst them?

The thought brought a dark cloud over the otherwise cheery afternoon and knot formed in Ciel's stomach as he realized that come tonight he would learn the truth. Yes, in the next few hours, the young man would finally see if all the pieces of the puzzle fit together whether he wanted them to or not.

* * *

Glassware clinked as they were carried with one hand out of the kitchen and into the dining room; in the other was clutched a large bottle filled with water. Carefully, the tumblers were placed into their respective spots with the two place settings facing one another at one end of the massive oak table. Ciel sighed as he stood back, taking a moment to admire the cozy setting that was to be where he and Sebastian were going to have dinner shortly.

It was the night before Christmas Eve and the young man had invited his boyfriend over for a private dinner at the Phantomhive Estate. His aunt was out at another holiday party and most likely would be back very, very late. Tomorrow evening, Ciel and Dr. Durless would have a quiet dinner together before heading off to the early mass held by the church.

It was a tradition that the Phantomhive family had partaken in since before Ciel could remember and not going would just seem unnatural to him at this point. The mass held by Father Spears was always in the early evening; something that might be odd in comparison to most holy institutions; however, very normal for those at St. Victoria's. Afterwards, all the priests and nuns would hurry to pack up all the gifts and donations before heading out to the Noah's Arch Orphanage for the following day.

As long as Father Spears's had been the head of the church at the university, he had taken it upon himself to find ways to support the struggling home for parentless children. Drives for clothing and toys were done throughout the year and by the time the holiday season rolled around, the church always managed to accumulate an impressive amount of gifts for the boys and girls. The Father would then lock the doors to St. Victoria's church that evening so things could be set up as the orphanage and he along with his holy brethren would spend Christmas Day handing out packages and celebrating the birth of the Lord. It was the one day of the year where the church was not open; yet, no one ever came to visit since December 25th was usually spent with family anyways.

Ciel hummed as he sniffed the air; the smell of pot roast and vegetables filling his nose and making his stomach growl. Looking at his watch, he noticed that Sebastian was due to arrive any minute and he stared with uncertainty at the bottle of water in his hand. Small teeth nibbled nervously into his lower lip as he felt his resolve start to melt away. Was he really going to do this? Trick Sebastian into drinking the holy water to see what happens? He swallowed hard as he continued to study the glass container; frozen and unable to move forward or backwards with his plan.

What if, what if there was a reaction? Then what would he do? Ciel quickly shook the disturbing questions out of his mind and took a deep, steadying breath. He needed to do this; he needed to know. Ciel nodded his head in agreement with his thoughts and unscrewed the cap with sure fingers. The young man was determined to clear the name of his lover and put to rest all the insecurities and odd feelings he had been having lately.

Still worrying the plump bottom lip, Ciel filled each glass halfway and emptying the bottle in the process. Blue eyes narrowed at the now filled glassware, trying to discern if they looked any different from regular water glasses, but found nothing noticeable. His chest constricted tightly as he thought about what he was doing once more; guilt washing over him for even having such damming conclusions about the person he loved in the first place.

Sighing heavily, he turned around to bring the bottle into the kitchen when the doorbell rang throughout the manor. Ciel froze, color draining from his face as the realization of the situation settled over him. He was actually going to go through with this. Silently, he prayed to God that Sebastian would forgive him for resorting to such tactics because he did plan to tell the man one day about it. Maybe at that time, far in the future, they could have a good laugh at Ciel's ridiculous assumptions and the lengths he had gone to prove them wrong.

For now, the young man quickly stashed the empty bottle of holy water into a nearby cabinet and wiped his hands off on his jeans. They were damp with anxious sweat and Ciel willed his rapidly beating heart to calm down lest Sebastian pick up on the fact that he was nervous wreck. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and walked to the front door. Ciel was going to make it through this evening even if it killed him, but he truly hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Reaching for the knob, he turned the brass until the latch clicked and with one more moment of pause the heavy wood was swung open. Cobalt locked instantly to garnet and a gorgeous smirk was sent his way as Sebastian waited patiently to be invited inside. Ciel smiled sincerely at the sight of the man he loved and stepped aside so he could enter.

As the door slammed shut and the dead bolt slid into place, the clock started ticking. The outcome was inevitable, but the student still held hope that he was wrong in his thinking. One way or another, a conclusion would be reached before the night was through.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _I'm not going to lie, that bacon vs butter argument is actually one I have had before in real life and since Alois in my stories is pretty much my mental alter ego, I just had to put this convo in here. LOL_

_Anyways, we have about two chapters after this before the second arc closes and Lord only knows what is going to go on in the third, but it is anyone's guess! :P_


	27. Chapter 27

"You're not eating." A smooth voice observed keenly, eying the untouched meat and vegetables across from him. "Aren't you hungry? You made this nice meal, after all, and it is quite tasty, if I must say so." Placing a forkful of braised beef into his mouth and chewing; Sebastian hummed his approval.

Ciel glanced up, knowing that he was acting strange despite constantly reminding himself to do otherwise. Almost all his trepidation had disappeared when he first laid eyes on the graduate after answering the door. Verbal greetings were set aside in favor of a quick kiss and tight hug; one that Ciel had chosen to linger in longer than necessary and had Sebastian chuckling at the way his lover clung so frantically to him.

However, as they made their way into the dining area and the meal was served, the business major felt the anxiety of what he was attempting to do bubble up from the pit of his stomach and now was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. Ciel knew he had to act normal and refusing to eat the delicious smelling meal he had prepared was going to raise a red flag. He could feel the heavy weight of Sebastian's gaze upon him and cut a piece of meat to feed himself.

"Mmmm, yeah, it came out great." Ciel commented while munching away, although not really tasting it. Relief flooded through him temporarily when Sebastian seemed satisfied by the action and he went back to eating some more. "I don't cook often, but learned out of necessity. My aunt isn't exactly Julia Child, you know." He forced a smile at his joke, trying to keep the mood light.

"Well, she's a doctor and was busy raising you. So, I can see where she might not have had time for the more traditional female duties." Sebastian acknowledged, setting down his utensils and smirking. "But she did a fine job grooming her nephew." He winked, making Ciel's face heat up at the compliment. "Still a shy, innocent little thing, even after all we've done to together." Sebastian mused aloud, chuckling at how the redness intensified on the soft cheeks.

Blue eyes averted to the floor, fiercely trying to cool his flaming face. Ciel nibbled nervously into his lower lip before taking a split second to glance at the still full water glass next to Sebastian's plate. His hand unconsciously moved to brush over the blessed dagger Father Spears had given him currently taped underneath the table.

Ciel had been torn whether or not to bring a weapon to dinner, once again feeling guilty for even entertaining the idea that Sebastian could be soldier of Hell at all. However, the feel of the worn leather handle and smooth cool blade gave him a small comfort and he couldn't deny that. Regardless of whatever logic in his mind had justified the action, Ciel loathed that fact that he was having to any of this in the first place.

"Yeah, well, you didn't too bad a job of raising yourself either." He replied, searching the man's face as he mulled over the accolade. Ciel waited impatiently for a hue of pink to dust the strong cheekbones, but it never came. Sebastian didn't blush; had no embarrassment to anything, it seemed like he had no shame whatsoever. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the young man grumbled and watched as long fingers curled around the base of a glass.

Ciel sucked in a deep breath; blue eyes widening and heart pounding in anticipation as Sebastian lifted it from the table and towards his face. This was it; the moment that he had been waiting for and he prayed fervently that the outcome would be the one he hoped for and not the one which he been filling him with dread for a while now. Ciel furrowed his brow at the tension and his fists clenched together tightly on the edge of his seat as the seconds ticked past; sights set solely on the closing distance between the fated glassware and his boyfriend's lips.

"You know, I wish I had gotten to know my parents." Sebastian commented, placing the glass back down. Ciel huffed silently in disappointment; his body deflating at the rush of adrenaline seeped away. The man sat back, a contemplative look in his blood red eyes. "They might have been decent, although, I'm highly doubt that." He elaborated thoughtfully, making Ciel's head snap up in surprise. "And it's not like I ever had any other family to tell me about them. Maybe that is a good thing. I can imagine them however I wish." Garnet locked onto astonished cobalt as the graduate shrugged.

Ciel's mouth popped open with a soft sound, completely blown away that Sebastian had revealed even the tiniest bit about his past. Whenever the student had pried into his boyfriend's childhood, he had always met resistance to divulging any information. For him to be now so open and willing to speak about his younger years shocked Ciel and he temporarily forgot his mission about debunking his theory to instead gain a little more insight into the man he loved more than anything in the world.

"I know, you told me that they died in a car crash and that the state took care of you until you were 18." He prodded gently, not wanting to do anything that might deter Sebastian from telling him more. "It must have been very frightening for you. Losing your parents and then being raised in the company of strangers." Ciel consoled softly, an encouraging smile on his face as he leaned forward in the hopes of having him continue. "Can you tell me a little about what it was like growing up like that?"

Sebastian's eyes took on a far off look as he thought back. "It was lonely, I guess." He began slowly, Ciel scooting to the edge of his seat as he waited with bated breath. "But that is normal, I think, considering the situation." Ebony bangs fell to the side as he cocked his head to catch the curious blue orbs once again. "Nothing like the luxuries you grew up with." Sebastian grinned. "My how hard all this must have been on you." Spreading his arms wide to indicate the massive manor, "However did you manage, Ciel?" He chuckled as to not make the young man feel bad for his good fortune.

Ciel slumped back and gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, you know, I just plowed on through." He laughed, picking up his fork to spear a piece of meat with it. "Somehow, some way, I endured these abysmal living conditions and still became the grounded adult you see before you today." Ciel giggled, waving his utensil around in the air. "Oh, the horrors, the horrors; such first world people problems." They both laughed at his poor attempt at an English noble's accent and he swiftly shoved the bite of food into his mouth.

He swallowed and immediately knew he could have chewed more thoroughly. Ciel balled a fist and banged it firmly against his chest in an attempt to dislodge the meat from his throat, but found that it would not budge. Instinctively his body tried to cough, using the air from his lungs to remove the blockage, yet nothing happened. It was then that panic set in and Ciel realized he was literally being choked by his dinner.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked, furrowing his brow in concern as alarmingly wide blue eyes pleaded for help from across the table. "You alright?" He questioned, already aware that answer would not be positive. Ciel's hands gripped either side of the table as he shook his head furiously, mouth hanging open as he frantically tried for air to no avail. "Ciel!" Sebastian cried, the reality of his boyfriend's plight finally dawning on him.

Jumping from his seat, he rushed to the other side of the table and pulled Ciel from his chair. Sebastian stood behind the small frame, aligning their bodies so the young man's back was firmly pressed into his front. Long arms wrapped around and strong fingers laced together to shape one large fist which was hurriedly slammed in an upward motion into Ciel's gut. The student grunted at the violent motion, his head starting to go fuzzy from lack of oxygen.

Sebastian repeated the action again and again, practically lifting Ciel off the floor every time he drove the tightly clenched hands deep into the small midsection. Teeth gritted and a low grunt was given in frustration as the obstruction stubbornly refused to move and let the young man breath normally. Against his better judgment, Sebastian used more force than necessary on the next attempt, hoping that Ciel's angelic strength would protect him from receiving any broken ribs.

"Gahh, ehhh!" A gargled cry sounded as the hunk of meat flew from Ciel's mouth and halfway across the room. He greedily sucked in the much missed air and the room spun as it hit his oxygen deprived brain so quickly. "Ahhh, ahhh." Ciel panted before collapsing in Sebastian's arms and down to the floor.

The graduate cradled the exhausted body, making sure he didn't hit his head on the hardwood. Gently, Sebastian laid him down, garnet eyes wild with worry as they searched Ciel's face to make sure he was alright. The young man stared at the ceiling, forcing himself back into a normal breathing pattern, his throat sore from the abusive food.

"Ciel, are ok?" Sebastian inquired softly, taking a small hand and squeezing it gently. Hazy orbs flicked back to gaze into the concerned face and the young man nodded, offering a small smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Wa-water." Ciel managed to croak out, the prospect of having anything cool and wet incredibly appealing at the moment. Sebastian nodded and quickly reached up to grab the glass on the table.

The student struggled to sit up as the graduate kneeling beside him held the asked for liquid ready. Ciel's hand shook as he reached for it and Sebastian refused to let go as it was brought to the parched lips for a drink. Eyes slid shut as the water blissfully ran down his raw throat and Ciel coughed and sputtered when he had taken too much too fast. He quickly pushed the tumbler away, turning his head to hack violently at being choked once again.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed as the glass tipped and splashed over his bare forearm. "Shit!" He hissed in pain, jerking away and holding up his arm to get a better look. Ciel glanced back to see what the issue was, paling in horror at what he saw.

There marring the usually flawless skin were ugly irregular trails of red welts, crisscrossing and following the pattern of wherever the holy water had come into contact. The injury was likened to a mild burn, painful and scorching as the slight smell of sulfur now hung in the air around them. The two sat frozen in their positions, neither able to speak or move as the truth was so blatantly revealed for all to see. Cobalt and ruby met for a split second before instinct and training took over.

Ciel lunged for the dagger taped securely beneath his place at the table, tumbling forward and rolling into a standing position. Sebastian jumped back, creating distance between them as he supported his burned appendage with the opposite hand. He hissed in pain as he watched Ciel whirl around and crouch into a defensive stance; the blade pointed directly at him.

"Yo-you're a . . ." The Demon Slayer fumbled as if saying the words out loud would only solidify the truth he already knew. Ciel's heart raced in his chest as hope quickly faded away into nothingness that this wasn't really happening. He needed to stay focused and ignored the pressing desire to morph into his angelic half unless absolutely necessary. "A-a-"

"Demon." Sebastian finished for him, the term never having sounded so bitter upon his tongue before. "You came prepared." He nodded towards the aggressively positioned blade with his head and then glanced to the now empty glass on the ground. "And holy water for me to drink, very clever." A low snarl fell from his lips; the irritation aimed more at himself for having been caught off guard. "So, what's next? You going to kill me?" Sebastian hissed, lowering his center of gravity in preparation for an attack.

They stood a few feet apart, the tension in the room palpable as neither seemed to want to make the first move. Glaring at one another, muscles tensed and readied to fight even though the will to do so was not there, but what other choice did they have? Ciel swallowed hard, still undecided on what he wanted to do and Sebastian took the hesitation he saw in the young man's eyes to his advantage.

Faster than Ciel could comprehend, the man fled the room; a blur of black and pale skin as Sebastian disappeared from the estate and its grounds to leave nothing, but silence in his wake. The student just stood there, staring blankly at the spot where only seconds before his lover had been readying himself for combat. The dining area was still now and Ciel's mind was a flurry of activity to process everything that had just happened.

Knees gave way and he crumpled upon himself, the blade slipping from his grasp and clattering harshly into the expensive flooring. Ciel blinked several times in disbelief, his eyes wide, but not seeing anything. A shiver worked its way through his body and he wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to warm up; even though the manor itself was temperate, he felt incredibly cold.

This wasn't real; it couldn't be. Ciel let out a strangled gasp as his fingers dug fiercely into the muscles of his encircling arms. Sebastian was a demon. He was an unholy being of Hell. Lashes grew damp as tears began to form unwanted in his eyes. The only person he had ever loved was a thing he was meant to kill. The truth of the matter washed over him suddenly, drowning him in the reality of what was expected of him to do.

A tortured cry ripped from deep within Ciel's chest and salty tears streamed down his face. He struggled to breathe as his entire frame shook violently with heavy sobs of agony. Curling into a tight ball, Ciel lay on the dining room floor and let his anger and sadness take over him for the time being. He needed to work through this and come to accept what would have to happen by his hand. So that when the time came, he could kill Sebastian just like he was supposed to and with it, his heart and soul.

* * *

The loud crack and sharp crashing sound of glass shards echoed throughout the tiled walls of the small bathroom. Razor edged pieces now lay littered about the white ceramic sink and all over the floor making the area an accident just waiting to happen. However, none of that was worth noticing at this time as the man gripped the edges of the basin side tightly on either; one fist with bloodied knuckles dripping crimson now onto the light blue bath mat.

Black bangs covered his face as Sebastian hunched over the sink shirtless; both his arm and hand hurting as their wounds were left unattended. A quiet growl slipped past the clenched teeth as a slew of emotions ran through his mind and heart, making the graduate feel terribly unhinged and out of control. It had not been his intention to punch the mirror in his dorm bathroom, but one look at his reflection and fury had buried any self-restraint he might have had left.

After leaving Ciel paralyzed with disbelief, Sebastian had fled back to the sanctity of the dormitory. Thankfully, Claude was not around; otherwise, the General might have had to murder his subordinate with the flurry of questions he would have had to answer. Stripping out of his shirt, Sebastian had been quick to examine the extent of his injury and decided that it was actually more painful than damaging. Burns from holy water would heal within a day or two; however, the scorching and stinging pain that came from them would not subside until then either.

He could feed, as having a soul would help speed up the healing process, but the last thing the man wanted was to deal with another person at the moment. Instead, Sebastian had chosen to apply a cool compress to the scarred area in hopes that it might alleviate some of the discomfort. This was how the mirror had met its unfortunate end and the graduate gained his second injury of the evening.

"Idiot." The word hissed violently past his lips. "You're a fucking idiot." Sebastian berated himself while shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. The urge to cry was overwhelming; the prickling sensation of tears growing the more he thought about all that had happened. He clutched the uninjured hand to his chest, long fingers clawing into the pectoral as they violently tried to grasp at the beating muscle beneath. Sebastian sucked in a deep breath, hoping to relieve some of the emotional anguish that seemed to have transformed into actual physical pain.

How he had gotten to this point was absolutely mind boggling to him. He was handpicked by Lucifer to be the General of Hell's army and help bring about Armageddon by ending the Demon Slayer bloodline. It was an incredibly high honor amongst the demon world to be given such an important task and Sebastian had always been more than ready to do his master's bidding. The thought of his shortcomings only served to inflame his anger all the more and his teeth ground together to the point where they felt they would crack under the intense pressure.

Sebastian had been so wrapped up in the strong emotions that Ciel managed to pull forth so easily from him that he had been completely oblivious to the fact that the young man had become suspicious of him. Another wave of self-loathing rolled through the General and he cursed himself for having been so foolish. In all his time, Sebastian had never been blindsided by his mark into making such a simple mistake, but then again, he had never fallen in love before either.

A tortured gasp escaped as the reality of his true feelings for Ciel tore through his body, culminating in his heart and threatening to burst the organ. Hot, salty tears dripped unwarranted from the tightly shut lashes, splattering aimlessly into the sink. Sebastian's nails dug into his chest, ripping away at the skin and leaving rivulets of crimson in their wake. Another gasp morphed into a strangled cry as he continued to sob heavily for reasons he couldn't quite comprehend.

He wasn't meant to feel things like love, happiness, comfort, as a demon he had only ever encountered the delight of experiencing other's pain and suffering. Never once had Sebastian known what it was like to receive uncompromising adoration from another being, much less want to return and share the warm emotion. Ciel had somehow pushed his way into the cold soul and thawed the frigid core of demon's existence. Now, Sebastian wasn't sure if he could survive without the young man's affection for him anymore.

"Stupid." He cursed viscously. "Stupid, idiotic." Sebastian growled at himself, pushing off the sink and glaring at his distorted reflection in what little mirror was left on the wall. Garnet eyes took in the mess of a man, a sick smirk spreading over his face. "You're a pathetic piece of shit." He hissed, reaching up to roughly wipe the trails of wetness from his cheeks. "Get your shit together, Michaelis." The General ordered firmly, straightening up and squaring broad shoulders. He needed to take back control of the situation, having let it slip for far too long now.

Sebastian walked from the bathroom, jagged pieces of glass crunching under his boots as he went. He flexed his hand, glancing down at the cuts that were already healing. The effect from the holy water burns were still highly uncomfortable; however, nothing compared to the despair that ached deep within his chest as he tried to figure out what his next plan of action should be. Ciel knew what he was now and there would no convincing the young man otherwise at this point, which left very few options open for consideration.

Being the experienced strategist he was, Sebastian had to assume that Ciel would now take steps to eliminate him. He was, after all, the thing that the student had been born and trained to kill, so it was only a matter of time until the tables turned and the General became the hunted instead of the hunter in this scenario. Sebastian quickly decided he wasn't going to let that happen.

Rolling the tension from his shoulders, he let out a long sigh as he pushed all thoughts of love and caring to the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. He needed to have his head in the right place if he hoped to have any chance of rectifying the already crumbling mission Satan had sent him on all those months ago. Sebastian knew he needed to view Ciel as his prey; nothing more. Ignoring the flash of hurt that bloomed in his heart at the idea, the man licked his lips as he fell into the familiar feeling of being the ultimate predator once again.

Fangs extended and eyes glowed an unearthly maroon as he let his demon side dominate his senses and effectively bury the last of his attachment to the student. Tomorrow night, Sebastian would put an end to all this and finally claim the prize he had been grooming to perfection. Tomorrow night, he would kill Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

It hurt. Muscles throbbed and the strain of forcing them into place upon command were beginning to take their toll. There was actually a point where the urge to throw a tantrum and scream 'no more, no more!' was rather tempting; however, grasping onto the final thread of thinning composure and taking a deep breath made it possible to continue the farce just a tad longer. Still, it hurt.

Ciel couldn't remember the last time he had to work so hard to mask how he truly felt. Not even at his parents' funeral had it been necessary to plaster on the incredibly fake smile that now graced his features. Then again, at that time, the young man wasn't trying to hide anything and people just assumed that the little 10 year old would not want to be bothered as he mourned the loss of his mother and father. Now, Ciel could only pray for some kind of excuse to use so that he didn't have to smile and make idle chit-chat with the other parishioners at the Christmas Eve evening mass at the church.

After what had to have been the most horrible dinner he had ever experienced in his 21 years, Ciel had gone about cleaning everything up. His body worked on a sort of automatic pilot fixing the room, loading the dishwasher and stowing away leftovers while his mind slowly sorted through all he had learned only an hour before. When the house looked exactly the same before all hell broke loose, Ciel had numbly wandered up the stairs to his room where he had promptly fallen into bed, not even bothering to strip out of his jeans and shirt as he pulled the thick duvet around his shivering body.

Sleep would not come, no matter how much he desired it and Ciel felt he had no sooner closed his eyes than the sun was already peaking up from behind the snow covered hills. There were only a few seconds of peace until the events of the previous night came flooding back into his mind and sad whine was given as the covers were pulled over the slate covered head as a way to block them out. It didn't help and Ciel soon found himself replaying the nightmarish scene over and over again.

He spent the day wandering around the manor, Aunt Angelina giving him concerned looks and asking on more than one occasion if he was feeling alright. Ciel eventually ran out of reasons for his foul mood and just flat out lied to his aunt that his asthma was acting up, even though that ailment had not been an issue since his childhood. It seemed to suffice and the woman finally let him be with only a set of instructions that he should rest up for mass later that day. Ciel couldn't even muster up enough guilt to feel bad about lying so blatantly to his only living relative as there were other more pressing issues to deal with at the present.

Curled up in a blanket in the study, tired blue eyes gazed out over the white expansive lawn that stretched on like a blank canvas for hundreds of yards before being abruptly cut off by the emergence of evergreens and thick brush of the forest. Ciel sighed sadly, wishing there was someone he could talk to about his predicament, but knowing that there really wasn't anyone he could confide such delicate information too for a fear of what they might suggest or do in response.

He had thought about calling Alois, but didn't want to endanger him by giving his friend any more knowledge about things than he already should. One comforting thought was that Ciel now knew what holy water would do when coming into contact with demon flesh and was glad that the blonde was now in possession of a bottle of his very own of the blessed liquid. Hopefully, Alois would never be put into a position where he would be forced to use it, but it was better safe than sorry.

Ciel could have confided in Father Spears, but feared what the holy man would say at the information. It was no secret that the priest detested Sebastian, even without knowing the graduate's true nature, and would only be too happy to see the man destroyed as soon as possible. As much as he valued the Father's opinion and guidance, the student didn't need to be pushed into a rash decision by having his duties as God's warrior being shoved down his throat for the hundredth time. No, Ciel would decide how to handle this with a clear head.

The problem was that no matter how hard he tried to view things logically, he could not deny the deep hurt in his chest every time he thought about Sebastian. It was all too unreal; the idea that the love of his life was actually a demon. All Ciel could think about was how the man used to hold him so possessively during their moments of passion, whispering sweet words into his ear before they fell apart in each other's arms. To grasp now that the same person had been a minion of hell all this time was just too difficult to comprehend.

Ciel had to muffle the loud sigh of relief that escaped from his mouth as he heard the door to the family's luxury sedan slam shut and they were finally going home. He wasn't sure how he had made through the entire lengthy mass, but was just happy that it was now over. Ciel listened absentmindedly as his aunt chattered on about the service this year and how it differed from last before practically bolting from the vehicle when they finally stopped at the manor's entrance. He needed to be alone and sought the privacy of his bedroom.

Slamming the door shut, Ciel's back slumped against the heavy wood as he slid down to thump into the floor. Small palms rubbed roughly into his eyes, groaning out of frustration as everything that was going on wearing away and left the young man physically and emotionally exhausted. Ciel sat there for a while, just staring out at the moon, letting his mind remain blank as he tried to make a decision and finding that he could not.

This was just too big; he needed help; he needed guidance, but who could he turn to? Who would listen, unbiased and without judgment or human emotions to get in the way? When the answer dawned on him, Ciel felt like a complete imbecile for having not thought of it before.

God. He would seek advice from the Almighty Himself. Why shouldn't he? He was the Demon Slayer, after all, and part angel. Didn't that entitle him to some sort of direct counsel from Heaven? Ciel nodded slowly as the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He would ask the Lord to grant him the wisdom and assistance he so desperately needed right now. Besides, if God could spare some wisdom to help out King Solomon, then why not him?

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Ciel read that it was only 10:30 which meant the church would be closed and completely empty within the next half an hour. He would have to sneak out, although, he highly doubted that it would be difficult for Bard to keep a secret and take him back to campus. Aunt Angelina would be deep asleep already, so there was no need to worry about her asking any questions either. Ciel was well aware that what he was planning could be considered illegal; breaking and entering a church and on Christmas Eve, no less. However, if he was going to attempt to get immediate answers from God he would need to be in the most holy of places possible.

Pushing himself off the floor, Ciel stretched his tired back; if he was really planning on doing this then he needed to start getting ready. There were a few supplies he wanted to take with him and he needed to change into something less noticeable than a suit and tie. With at least one decision made, Ciel went about gathering up what he required, determined to achieve peace of mind no matter what the costs.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _OMG! So does this chapter live up to everyone's expectations about how Ciel found out about Sebastian being a demon? Be honest now, because I can't learn and grow unless you do._

_So, now what will happen? Sebastian is doing his best ignore all the fluffy feelings and Ciel needs to sort through all his emotions by having a chat with the Big Guy. And then what? Will they decide to battle to the death? Or just put aside all their differences and come together for some hot, sweaty, sexy smut? You will find out in the next chapter as we close out the 2nd arc. :p_


	28. Chapter 28

A cold wind blew across the snow covered grounds of the Phantomhive Estate; the midnight clear sky allowing an unobstructed view of the full moon and twinkling stars on this Christmas Eve. If one looked hard enough towards the edge of the woods, they might catch the faintest glimmer of two rubies perched up in a tall oak; watching and waiting.

Sebastian leaned forward a bit from his position in the old tree, head cocking to the side as a small dark clad figure hurried out of the manor and into an awaiting car. The frigid temperature did nothing to bother the demon; however, he had donned his usual leather jacket out of habit more than the desire for warmth. Curious eyes watched as the sleek, dark sedan pulled away from the entrance and out into the street.

"Where are you off to at this time of night?" The man muttered thoughtfully to himself; an amused smirk spreading over his face. "Shouldn't you be asleep in your bed, as dreams of sugarplums dance in your head?" Sebastian joked, chuckling darkly at the poetic reference before leaping down from his purchase and swiftly taking off in the direction of the luxury car.

* * *

Ciel gave one last quick look around him before digging into his pocket to procure a large, brass key. Slipping it into the ancient lock, he held his breath before attempting to turn it and relaxed as it opened the tumblers with ease. Removing the key, the young man reached down to grab the duffle bag he had deposited on the steps and then hurriedly slipped into the church, shutting the door behind him.

He had been considering breaking into the church initially by brute force, as he was combing through the items in Vincent's armory in search of various weapons, Ciel had spied a set of keys hanging on a hook. Not knowing what they actually unlocked, he hoped that at least one of them would match the one on the church double doors and threw them in the bag with the rest of his supplies. After that, he was ready to depart and hurried quietly from the house into the car that was idling in the driveway. Ciel had promised to buy Bard a year's worth of cigarettes for his silence and the gruff chauffeur had happily agreed to the bribe.

Dressed in dark clothing, the student had scurried his way across the deserted campus with his pack. His senses on high alert on the off chance that someone might actually be out and about and wandering around the courtyard. Even if the possibility was slim to none, Ciel really didn't feel like having to come up with an excuse as to why he was sneaking around in the middle of the night in the first place. He was overjoyed though, that the one of the keys had worked and he wouldn't have to add breaking and entering to the list of things he was doing tonight.

Walking into the church, Ciel shivered as he realized that heat there had been turned down to practically nothing. It made sense though, considering how nobody would be occupying the space for the next 24 hours. Still, the usually well illuminated cathedral was too dark for his liking and the angel took it upon himself to quickly light a few candles located near the pulpit.

The wicks burned to life, offering minimal warmth, but enough to brighten the area for Ciel to see more clearly. Walking over to the vigil, he lit two smaller candles in shallow glass votive nestled amongst tiers of a few dozen similar ones. Bowing his head and making the Sign of the Cross, Ciel said a silent prayer in memory his parents before making his way back to the large altar where he had deposited his bag earlier.

Kneeling onto the cold stone, the young man sat back on his heels and laced his fingers together to press in the front of his chest as a fist. Blue orbs slowly gazed up over the top of the white marble slab to stare at the massive wooden cross that hung above the choir pit. Ciel knew he would never look at that crucifix quite the same way again now that he had been made aware that it was the place his father was so brutally murdered by Lucifer over a decade ago.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he was about to do; not sure where to start. Ciel had been praying his entire life and as far back as he could remember never once did he have trouble sitting down to have a private little chat with God. However, this time it was different, he wanted a direct answer from his Lord; the task a daunting challenge and he found himself at a loss for words.

"I, um, hi." Ciel began, eyes rolling heavenward as he spoke out loud. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at the meek greeting and he cleared his throat in the hopes of fighting away the apprehension. "It's me, Ciel Phantomhive. The Demon Slayer, my Lord." A little voice in the back of his brain admonished him that he sounded stupid for introducing himself, since God clearly already knew who he was. The other half of his mind hissed back, telling it to shut up.

"I know, I know that you are really busy." He started politely, falling back instinctively on his good manners. "I mean, you have the entire world asking for your help, but I really don't have anyone else I can turn to with this." Ciel stated shyly, wishing once more that he didn't sound so helpless. "Not Father Spears, not Alois, not anybody, but you." He mumbled awkwardly; slate head hanging for a moment before looking up once more.

"You see, I-I don't know what to do." Continuing nervously, forcing the words out slowly. "I've never dealt with something like this before and come to think of it, I'm not sure any else ever has either." Worrying away at the plump lower lip; he paused. "You see, the person I'm in love with is actually, well, he's really a demon. But I didn't know that beforehand, I swear it!" Ciel added on rapidly as if the extra detail would help justify his actions.

"I just sort of found out recently and now . . ." he faded out, trying to find the right words and glanced down. "I know what I should do, what I've been trained to do. I know what I was born for and the blessing from Heaven that flows in my veins, but," Ciel's brows knitted together into a frown as he gazed skyward again. "I love him. I really, truly love Sebastian and I think he loves me."

"I know he's a demon and that should mean that he is inherently evil, but maybe he's not." He reasoned passionately to God; tone laced with desperation. "Sebastian wouldn't harm me and he could have; many times over! At the very least he cares about me." Ciel added softly, wishing he knew for certain himself whether Sebastian truly loved him or not; the man had never told the student one way or the other. "I can feel it radiate from him." He smiled, thinking of the last time they had been intimate together before sighing heavily.

"So, what should I do?" He asked finally, demanding an answer of some sort. Ciel decided to get comfortable while waiting and slumped back onto his heels some more. Apparently God had to think over what He was going to say and the angel would just have to accept that for the time being.

"Haven't you ever heard that God helps those who help themselves?" The question echoed throughout the high ceilings and Ciel froze at hearing the familiar velvety voice. "Which pretty much means you are on your own." The sound of heavy footsteps making contact with the stone aisle between the pews becoming louder as they approached; ominous and foreboding. "Silly, little humans." He chuckled in amusement before coming to a halt a few feet behind the still kneeling young man.

Ciel couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think as he frantically tried to gather his wits scattered about him. Cobalt spheres were wide with disbelief and his jaw slacked open with the shock of having been snuck up on, but also by the very person for which he had come seeking counsel for in the first place. Unsure of what to expect, Ciel fell back on his instincts and reached down to grab the handle of his sword before spinning around to face his opponent.

Burning crimson clashed with bright cobalt as the blade of the weapon was extended out so that the tip barely grazed the front of the graduate's jacket. Sebastian smirked with appreciation at the placement of the holy steel; directly over his heart, a mortal wound if so thrust upon him. Ciel's bicep flexed to keep the sword trained on its target; lips pressed in a thin line as he did his best wipe all emotion from his expression.

"Really, now, is that how you greet people? I must say, Ciel, your manners seem to be degrading right before my very eyes." Sebastian jibed as he all, but ignored the instrument of death hovering so closely over a massive internal organ. "You had better do something about that before you are no longer able to form a coherent sentence." He smiled sweetly as if his recommendation was meant with the most sincere of intentions.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Ciel demanded, wanting above all else to stand his ground and show no weakness. "And most all, who are you really?" Small brows knitted in frustration; Ciel was done playing games and dancing around the issue. "Tell me!" He cried out with authority as Sebastian mulled over his response for a moment.

"Well, to start with, I was following you." He replied simply and stating the obvious. "Believe me, I would have much rather had this conversation somewhere else, however, this place is actually more appropriate considering everything that had happened here." The man glanced around the church, pursing his mouth in thought. "Hmmm, a little dark though." He commented, raising a hand to snap his fingers.

Candles throughout the space crackled to life; their flames dancing up the wicks that had magically lit by the simple will of the demon. Ciel gasped, eyes darting around to see that almost every single sconce, taper and candelabra was now casting a soft glow amongst the previously unlit space. Seconds later, he trained his sights back onto Sebastian again, who was calmly standing in the exact same spot.

"How did you . . ." Ciel breathed, sapphire orbs wide with fascination despite his fear. Recalling the way the holy water had sizzled against the man's pale skin and reminding him of what he was dealing with, he knitted his brow. "Oh right, you're a demon. How could I forget?" He muttered, still finding it difficult to think of Sebastian like that.

"Mortals usually have some issues accepting things they don't like." He informed plainly, as if the statement was common knowledge before flashing Ciel a grin. "And believe me, I have been around more than long enough to observe that in abundance." The student growled in annoyance at the light attitude the man had taken and Sebastian sighed at his short temper. "However, you are not wrong, I am a demon, but not just any demon." Locking their gazes, he smirked. "General Sebastian Michaelis, commander of Hell's army, is my official title." Ciel swallowed hard at the information, not expecting to hear something like that.

"So, you're supposed lead Satan's army?" The student asked, already knowing the answer and more just so he could process everything better by repeating it out loud. "Well, isn't that just capital." Ciel grumbled to himself before regaining some composure to meet the amused garnet gaze trained on him. "And what is this army for?" He demanded, refusing to lower his blade a centimeter. "And why are you doing this?" As long as he kept his thoughts focused, Ciel could keep from falling apart from the weighty emotions that threatened to overcome him.

"So many questions." Sebastian admonished, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I am fulfilling the wishes of my Dark Lord, of course." He offered simply. "I was sent here to watch, infiltrate into your little world and drain you of your precious soul; thereby ending the Phantomhive bloodline and destroying any chance for another Demon Slayer to be born." The man elaborated; Ciel paling at the plan and he continued. "Without you or your offspring to help battle back the forces of Hell, the scales between good and evil would tip in Satan's favor and He could once again challenge Heaven for possession of earth and all it encompasses." Sebastian paused to let everything sink in before adding. "Lucifer almost succeeded the first time around, when he murdered your parents on your tenth birthday. However, he wasn't prepared that you would not be with them at the church; an unforeseen variable that got in the way of an otherwise flawless plan."

"Why didn't Satan just come after me when he finished with my parents?" Ciel spat, jaw clenching tightly as teeth ground hard together. Fury flowed through him like a raging river and he had to keep reminding himself not to do anything rash that he might regret later, but it was becoming more difficult with every truth that fell from Sebastian's perfect lips. "And how do you know all of this?"

"Oh, every corner of Hell knows this story." The demon cooed softly. "It was a great thing Lucifer did; slaughtering and devouring the souls of both the Demon Slayer and his pregnant wife. Any other lower being would have been elevated to a much higher status for having done such a service to the Underworld." Sebastian clarified as if it were the simplest concept to grasp in the world; the man's apathy towards such a delicate topic infuriating Ciel all the more. "And as for why Lucifer didn't take your soul that night, well, let's just say Heaven doesn't take too kindly to letting the Devil walk around on the earth and they sent a few of their own to deal." Pieces fell into place just then and clarity dawned on Ciel.

"The trumpets." He breathed, remembering the sad tale Father Spears's had told him of that brutal night over 10 years ago. "They were Heaven's; Gabriel was sounding the alarm that Satan was on this earth and the angels came down to force Him back to Hell." Sebastian gave a slight nod, amused as always how Ciel managed to figure things out. "That still doesn't explain why another attempt wasn't made at a later time." He argued, using his recent knowledge of battle strategies as a point of reference.

"No one could get close to you after that; especially not Lucifer." Sebastian refuted, ebony locks shaking back and forth. "The Church made sure you were under constant surveillance from that day and instituted that every clergy member would be subjected tests consisting of holy water." Giving a knowing look, "and we both know how that sort of experiment works out, now don't we?" The man hissed, thinking about the burn marks on his arm.

Ciel stood there, mind shuffling rapidly through everything he had just heard and trying to make sense of it all. Sebastian admitted he was a demon; flat out didn't even bother to deny it; and not just any demon, but the commander of Satan's unholy army. It seemed so surreal and almost laughable is some sort of sick irony that all this time God's chosen warrior had been sleeping with the Devil's right hand minion. The idea twisted Ciel's stomach into knots and he had to force himself to breathe properly lest he start to hyperventilate.

This was all too much. Thoughts whirled around in Ciel's brain and he felt dizzy trying to digest the bitter revelations. However, there was one particular fact that rose to the forefront out of the turbulent sea that now left the young man overwhelmed; why was he still alive? Sebastian could have killed him at any time and Ciel had given more than enough golden opportunities, so why had the demon never taken advantage of any of them? Deep down, the student knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from the graduate's own mouth now.

"Why am I still here?" Ciel asked, the sudden turn of questioning catching Sebastian off guard. "You were supposed to kill me, but I am standing right here and I am certainly not dead." The demon's gaze averted momentarily, the nervous gesture not going unnoticed by the angel. "You even came after me and saved me in the woods the night of the festival." He reminded softly, watching indecision bloom across the handsome face.

Ignoring every natural and supernatural instinct in his being, Ciel lowered the sword. Dropping the blade to his side, he took a careful step forward, closing the distance between them. He tilted his head to the side, leaning in a little in hopes of catching Sebastian's eyes. The man refused to meet the eager blue and kept his gaze firmly planted onto the ground.

"It's because you couldn't, right?" Ciel whispered, hand reaching up to brush small fingertips against the sharp jaw and turn it towards him. Wary crimson met with encouraging cobalt finally and a tiny reassuring smile broke out over plump lips. "It's because you care." Ciel breathed, pushing up on tiptoes and bringing their faces closer. "Because you lo-ahhhhh!" Crying out in pain as sharp pain shot through the wrist of his hand touching Sebastian's face.

"Fool!" The demon snarled, jerking the frightened young man roughly into his chest, fangs extended. "Do you think whispering sweet words of love and feelings does anything to change things?" He hissed viciously as Ciel struggled to pull himself free, other hand pressed hard against Sebastian's shoulder and shoving. "I came here under the direct order of the Devil himself and I always follow my master's desires." He growled deeply before throwing the small body to the ground and eliciting a cry of pain as Ciel collided with the hard stone floor.

Slate hair shook as the young man pushed himself up by his arms, groaning all the while. Sapphire eyes shot back to where Sebastian stood; finding nothing but the crumpled leather jacket. The surprised orbs quickly shot further up and Ciel gasped at the sight of the man floating ten feet in the air. A pair of large ebony wings stretched out from behind the tall form, the feathers beating gently to keep him aloft and hovering over the student. There was no denying it; evil or not, Sebastian looked magnificent.

"Still not using your powers to their full potential." Sebastian chastised, shaking his head at the angel who now fought to his feet. "I'm a demon, I can't love." He spat, ignoring the twisting ache in his own heart as he watched the anguish of his words spread over Ciel's face. This had to be done, there was no other way and so, Sebastian continued his verbal attack. "What you thought was affection was actually your own pathetic need to feel a connection." He barked, seeing the young man tremble with distress and rage. "Every time I took you, it only something for me to pass the time until I got tired of you. Although, I have to admit, deflowering the infamous Demon Slayer was definitely a new notch on my bedpost." Sebastian joked sickly, flashing a fanged smile.

Ciel curled in on himself, trying to block out the words that cut through his heart like searing hot pokers. This wasn't Sebastian, it couldn't be the man he loved because that person would never say such spiteful things. Yet, looking up Ciel could clearly see him hovering overhead, laughing at the young man as he fought internally to deal with things. Suddenly, hurt morphed into anger and Ciel desired nothing more than to pummel the smug look off the demon's face. It was with this renewed strength that he crouched low into an offensive stance.

"I'll show you pathetic." Ciel hissed before launching his body up and forward into the air.

A howl mixed with pain and aggression filled Sebastian's ears as the angel slammed with full force into the middle of his torso, Ciel's shoulder taking the majority of the force. The demon grunted as he flew into a rafter beam, taking a split second to comprehend what had just happened and he glanced up to see blindingly white wings suspending the young slayer's body a few yards away. A feral chuckled bubbled up from Sebastian's throat at the sight of Ciel's chest heaving with wrath, blue eyes defiant and ready to fight.

"Finally, you're full form emerges." The demon admired, hands and feet placed flat on the wall at his back, preparing to launch a counterattack. "Lovely, truly you are, Ciel." He complimented briefly before hurling forward and slamming into the angel who spun out of the way at the last possible second. Sebastian quickly swooped back, charging as Ciel tried to readjust his balance from having out maneuvered the previous offense.

The angel's wings flapped sharply downward in an attempt to fly higher, but long fingers reached out and wrapped firmly around the slim ankle, effectively stopping the rapid ascent. Ciel clawed at nothingness over his head, hoping to grasp the old wooden beam that was ridiculously out of reach. He yelped as his body was roughly yanked down and came eye level with the demon for only a moment before another firm hand wrapped around his neck and began squeezing tightly.

Ruby turned a bright magenta as Sebastian watched the angel struggle in his grip. Ciel wheezed out a breath, his own fingers digging hard into the strong hand that was quickly cutting off his airways. Blue caught the glowing purple with cat-like pupils, remembering the same type of eyes on Hannah and he dug down deep to kick a heavy combat boot into his captor's gut. The hand released him as Sebastian was shoved away a few feet, coughing and clutching an arm around his assaulted midsection.

Ciel took in grateful lungfuls of oxygen, but wasted no time in speeding forward and slamming his fist into the man's jaw. Sebastian's head snapped back from the impact and returned with a swinging backhand under the slayer's chin that sent him soaring backwards into a pillar. The old wood shuddered under the force with which Ciel hit it and he gasped as all air was forced from him once more, moaning as a crushing pain ensued in his back.

His head rolled to the side and he idly wondered if it was at all possible to reach the sword he had discarded earlier. Ciel didn't want to, but he knew the only chance he had of surviving this fight was if he had his weapon back. A quick glance at Sebastian and he realized the idea had dawned on him too late. A mischievous smirk broke out over the demon's face, the challenge of who would reach the blade first apparent in those glistening magenta spheres. Ciel threw his body off the pillar as his opponent dove at the same time, plunging at full speed towards the aisle in a race to claim the prized weapon.

"No, no, no!" Ciel screamed as everything seemed to be in slow motion even though in reality they were moving impossibly fast.

His arm stretched out so far he felt the joints pop in his shoulder, slim fingers straining to grab the handle of his father's sword before Sebastian could. If Ciel lost that blade then there was no way he could defend against, forget defeating, the demon. Yet, no matter how much he pushed, Sebastian's arms were longer and he watched in horror as he knew who would be the first to obtain it. Determined to not let the demon have it, he slammed himself into the man's side and causing both of them to fall out of orbit and tumble to the ground.

A flurry of black and white feathers collided hard with the stones, the two bodies rolling and somersaulting down the aisle before slamming loudly into the stand of the marble altar. Sounds of injured groaning filled the church as demon and angel attempted to regain some equilibrium after having taken such a fall.

Sebastian coughed and rolled onto his back, trying to remember the last time someone or something had hit him so damn hard. His left wing ached terribly, most likely having sustained some type of injury just now. He hissed with pain and then gasped as a weight straddled his hips and pinned him to the ground. He blinked rapidly as Ciel now sat up top, one hand digging small fingers into his throat while the other was pulled back, ready to strike. Bright blue burned with aggravation as heavy exerted breaths fell from his lips.

"You, you asshole." Ciel choked out, fingers in his raised hand clenching together into a tight fist. "You coward." He spat as a confused look took over Sebastian's face. "You can't even admit how you feel to yourself. Why do you," spit flew from the demon's mouth as Ciel's white knuckles made swift contact with his cheek. "Have to," slam, "lie," whack, "to yourself!" He screamed, landing a final blow and watching as Sebastian's head rolled back to stare up at him with a dazed look. "Just acknowledge it." Ciel panted, hand stinging from having beaten the man's face so ruthlessly. "Just say it once." He breathed sadly.

Sebastian glared back, red orbs furious as he fought against his own true nature to give the angel what he so desperately needed. But where could this all go? They wouldn't have a happy ending, there was no future for them and he knew this. One of them would have to perish for the other to live and the only question was, who would it be? But if that was the future; if that is what would truly end up happening, then why not enjoy what little time they had together not fighting? It suddenly all made perfect sense to him as he stared into the deep ocean of Ciel's eyes, seeing the beautiful soul housed within and the man in whom it belonged to.

"Kiss me." Sebastian wheezed, making the angel's brow knit in confusion. He glared skeptically at the demon, the odd request so out of place.

"What?" Ciel breathed, not understanding what could have possibly changed so suddenly while only moments before they had been fighting. Curiosity getting the best of him, the angel loosened his grip slightly. "What did you just say?"

"Kiss me, Ciel." He requested again, a little clearer this time. The young man shook his head, comprehension still eluding him. "Dammit, Ciel! Can't you see I, oh never mind!" Sebastian cursed, reaching up to clamp a hand roughly onto the nape of the delicate neck and pulling him down to crash their lips together violently.

Ciel's entire body tensed in shock at the sudden display of affection that made no sense whatsoever. However, as the warm mouth molded perfectly over his own, he melted into the embrace and let Sebastian's long arms circle around his waist, pulling them closer. His lids slid shut and he moaned quietly as lips parted to entangle greedy tongues and Ciel put his all into kissing him back with as much fervor he could muster.

Sebastian broke the kiss with a low smacking sound and immediately busied himself with the angel's slender neck. Ciel tilted his head, allowing the man to have more access to the delicate area while small fingers dug into the broad shoulders beneath. He loved it when Sebastian lavished his throat with such attention, especially when that talented mouth latched on the sensitive spot just below his ear. Ciel whined quietly when teeth nipped lightly there and believed nothing could feel any better until long fingers ran through the plumage of his wings.

"Ohh, Fuck!" He cried out, eyes flying wide at the intense sensation. Ciel instantly felt himself go from semi-erect to hard as Sebastian lovingly stroked the white feathers. The wings shivered uncontrollably and Ciel moaned in pure pleasure as he ground the now prominent bulge in his jeans into the hips below. "That, ha-ha, God!" He panted, hearing the low chuckle that Sebastian made at his reactions.

"I'm guessing you never knew that wings are extremely sensitive for us." He purred, nibbling on the fleshy part of the pierced earlobe and flicking the post with his tongue. Ciel moaned louder, biting into his lower lip as Sebastian continued to explore the inner folds of the thick angelic feathers with adept hands.

"No, hah, how could I!" He managed to get out before swallowing a high pitched mewl. "I never had, ah, ha, the chance-ahhhh!" Ciel rubbed himself with reckless abandon into Sebastian, the feeling of having his wings played with driving him crazy with lust and it wasn't long before his humping fell into an erratic pace. "I'm- ah, I'm going to . . ." He warned, not giving a damn that he was going to reach his climax without even having been touched below the waist.

Ciel's knees dug into the hard stone as his palms pressed onto Sebastian's shoulders, arching his back and letting his head fling back as he raced towards bliss. Just as he started to tip over the edge, the glorious hands left his wings to find purchase on his gyrating hips and he gasped in surprise as he felt himself be tipped back as the demon sat up. Wrapping slim legs around the toned waist, Sebastian claimed the wet lips of the angel and proceeded to devour them ferociously.

Moans and heavy breaths were quickly swallowed up as hands roamed freely and possessively over each other's bodies. Sebastian holding Ciel tightly, but not satisfied in the slightest as he wanted to feel the warm smooth skin of the angel's up against his own. In one fluid movement, the demon clutched the slim hips and lifted the smaller frame up with him as he stood. Their busy mouths parted for split second before rejoining with even more ardency as Ciel now sat upon the marble altar, Sebastian standing between his thin thighs.

"This has to go." The demon explained, pulling back for a moment to stare into the craving blue eyes. Black nails sharpened into talons and Sebastian made quick work of the dark long sleeved shirt Ciel wore. The claws ripping into the fabric, but careful not to scratch the sensitive skin which would react poorly to being damaged by them. "Much better." He purred as cotton gave way to pale flesh and Sebastian wasted no time attacking the exposed chest with his mouth.

"Ah, yes!" Ciel approved lewdly, trapping the ebony head to him with eager hands. The demon rolled a hard pink nub with his tongue, giving a false sense of security before biting harshly into the swollen nipple. "Bah! Dammit, Sebastian!" He swore, yanking roughly at the silken strands and jerking the man's amused face up to his own. Immediately, Ciel captured the troublesome mouth with a deep kiss as agile fingers clawed fiercely into collar of Sebastian's shirt, wanting it gone now.

He grumbled in annoyance at the resistant clothing and the demon smirked into the kiss at his lover's impatience. If the angel wanted things to move a little faster, then who was he to deny such a request? With a speed Sebastian usually only reserved for battle, he flicked the button on Ciel's jeans and fluidly removed the pants and boots; the articles flying somewhere insignificant. A shocked gasp was given as the young man suddenly realized he was sitting completely naked on the altar, but quickly ignored it as demanding lips and deft hands took purchase of his heated skin.

Sebastian gently pushed Ciel onto his back, the angel hissing as the cold marble made contact with his wings and body. Eagerly he pulled the larger physique to him, wrapping his legs around the taut waist and fumbling with the belt in the man's jeans. An amused chuckle was muffled by the plump mouth and Sebastian quickly kicked off his boots and pants before climbing over the pleading form and resting between the slender thighs.

"Mmm, ahhh, you taste so sweet." He moaned into Ciel's ear as long fingers cradled the slate covered head. The angel groaned as he pushed his aching erection up into the rigid flesh above him, grinding their arousals together and wanting nothing more than to feel Sebastian inside him. "So perfect." The demon breathed, sucking hard on the beating jugular beneath the pale skin.

"I want, ah, in me!" Ciel panted, hands running through ebony locks, head lolling to the side to give that devilish mouth more access. "Just prep me alread-ah!" He demanded, glancing up accidently to see the giant wooden crucifix hanging high in the air.

For second, it registered with Ciel that he was about to participate in the physical act of sex while splayed out on an altar in the same church in which he had taken communion; the same place where his parents had been murdered and just feet away from where he had transitioned over from simple college student into his birthright. However, the moment of doubt that maybe he and Sebastian should take this passionate union elsewhere was quickly overshadowed by the heavy breaths and hot kisses that were placed upon his skin. Ciel's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the demon's hand skim down between his legs to lightly press against his puckered entrance and he decided that his hesitation of their location was of no consequence. This was an act of love; something beautiful, something in itself was holy.

"You don't need it." Sebastian whispered, spreading the pale thighs further apart and positioning his leaking tip against the tight ring. Ciel groaned a little as he felt the pressure of the slick head push in a centimeter, bracing himself for the certain pain to come. "You'll adjust so much faster and more easily in your angelic state." He explained, hips pressing forward as he sheathed the throbbing flesh into the welcoming heat of the angel's body.

Fingers dug harshly into Sebastian's broad shoulders and the demon hissed in a satisfaction produced by the mixture of pain and warmth of seating himself snuggly into Ciel's ass. The small back arched from the altar, lids screwed tightly shut as teeth dug hard into the freshly kissed lower lip to keep from crying out at the feeling of being split in two. It was almost unbearable, being taken dry and fast, but the agony began to subside quickly and within a minute, Ciel's body adjusted to Sebastian's size and he relaxed back into the table.

"I told you so." The demon snickered as he watched the tension melt away from his lover's face. Ciel opened his mouth to give a snarky remark, but lost his breath as Sebastian began to move within him. "Fuck, so hot." He breathed as he slid out until only his tip remained before slamming his hips forward and into the blissful heat once more.

Their bodies rocked together in harmony, Ciel taking what Sebastian gave while the demon accepted the passion and emotions that the angel was bringing out of him. Skin glistened with sweat and the sound of their panting breaths and desperate moans filled the high ceilings of the church; creating the most beautiful of symphonies one would ever hear. Theirs was a union the likes of which had never been seen; a perfect balance between the scales of good and evil.

Ciel moaned lewdly as Sebastian plowed into him and hitting his pleasure spot with such force that he thought he might pass out from ecstasy. Neither needed to hold back for fear of hurting the other anymore and it was with this new found freedom of no longer having to hide that the angel finally let all his inhibitions go. Ciel could be as rough as he wanted now with Sebastian and not have to worry about revealing his guarded secret and the demon treat him the same in turn. For the demon, knowing that he could use all his strength and stamina now on the angel fueled his desires and Sebastian found himself drowning in the strong emotions that welled up from the depths of his heart.

He groaned and buried his face into the crook of Ciel's neck as he felt his body begin to beg for release. He didn't want this end; not yet. Sebastian wanted to continue to hold the writhing form in his arms; feel their bodies joined together as one being; listen to the lovely sounds that fell from those blessed lips. The demon's large black wings fanned out over them; a protective shield keeping his precious love safe from harm and declaring loudly that Ciel was his and his alone to the Lord above. He wasn't about to give the angel up to anybody, Deity or not.

Beneath a moist warm tongue, he felt the steady beat of Ciel's pulse and he moaned loudly as the tension coiled low: readying itself to snap. Sebastian knew the angel was close as well at the way the muscles clenched around him so tightly. Panting heavily into the soft skin of the delicate throat, the demon finally decided to lose himself in everything Ciel had conjured up within him since the day that had first met.

"Ciel-ha, ha." Sebastian breathed hotly, the angel craning his neck to allow the man to have more access to the sensitive area. "I-I," he managed to get out, jaw widening as fangs extended and hovered over the Ciel's pulsing artery. Closing garnet eyes and taking a deep breath, "I love you." Sebastian whispered before piercing the skin in a vicious bite and moaning at the taste of blood blossoming onto his palate.

Cobalt blue shot open at those three little words that Ciel had been praying to hear for so long now; however, the joy was short-lived as an acute pain stabbed into his neck. He gasped and winced at the sudden attack, gripping Sebastian tighter even though he knew the source of his discomfort was from the man. A soft suckling was felt and the demon's pink tongue lapped and soothed the small wound, his thrusts never slowing down as he drank the next best thing to a soul from the angel's body.

A low whine from nearby seemed to shake Sebastian from his feeding frenzy and he pushed himself up to look his lover in the eyes, mouth detaching with a low pop. Ciel gaped at the crimson stained lips, almost certain that blood was now dripping down his shoulder and onto the marble and his white wings. The demon stilled his movements as he frantically searched the astonished face, wondering now if he hadn't gone a tad too far in revealing his barbaric tendencies to the young angel.

Ciel gazed back, taking in the soft look in the ruby spheres and the sweat dampened skin on Sebastian's face. Small fingers traveled up to brush lightly over a prominent cheekbone, heart swelling as he watched the man lean into the touch. His own face flushed further at the level of adoration emanating from person above and Ciel swallowed hard when it dawned on him how difficult it had been for Sebastian to admit his true feelings just now.

"I love you too." He stated slowly and seriously, refusing to look away. Sebastian gave a soft smile as the hand twirled in the hair at the nape of his neck pulled his head down to place a light kiss to his lips. Ciel cringed a slightly at the taste of his own blood coating his tongue, but he made no effort to move away and deepened the kiss before ending it.

The angel maneuvered his mouth down Sebastian's jaw and Adam's apple, nuzzling and sucking softly until he landed on a vulnerable spot on the demon's throat. Swallowing hard, Ciel closed his eyes tight as he opened his mouth wide and bared his teeth over the pale skin. Holding Sebastian firmly in place with one hand, he bit down hard, sinking his canines as far as possible in and not stopping until the epidermis gave way.

A rusty, copper like smell filled his nostrils and Ciel resisted the instinct to gag as the warm fluid ran over his lips. Surprisingly enough, as revolting as the act seemed mentally, the angel found himself oddly enjoying the spicy taste of Sebastian's blood and he clamped his mouth around the punctures to take another pull of it. He felt the demon tense and then immediately relax, a low purr of pleasure rumbling in the firm chest as Ciel continue to suck upon his neck.

"Take-ah as much as you want." Sebastian whimpered and a slight shiver ran through him as his hips began to move again slowly. The ritual of blood-play was an ancient one that demons used while mating and the act in itself was arousing enough, but the fact that Ciel had so willingly taken to it and with such enthusiasm was driving him mad. "Yes, fuck, yes!" He moaned loudly and started to pound into the small body at a brutal pace.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian slammed into his prostate with reckless abandon, the sudden overwhelming pleasure making him forget all about sucking on the man's neck. Small hands slid down to grasp into the jerking hips, pulling them closer as he met the violent thrusts head on. Long fingers found their way around Ciel's swollen, weeping cock and a low cry left him as Sebastian furiously pumped him in tandem. Once more, heat flamed in his belly teasing him with the promise of immeasurable ecstasy and the angel was more than ready to fall over that blessed edge.

"Sebastian, hah, I'mnnnhh, God!" He screamed, body arching to press firmly into the demon's heaving chest as he too felt his orgasmic peak just in reach. "Yessssaaaahh, fuck!" Ciel cursed loudly as his vision went white and he abandoned any coherent thought in favor of being swallowed whole by unadulterated pleasure. He plunged into the sensations, his wings shivering to their very tips as his entire being melted into Sebastian's touch.

The demon fared no better and at feeling his swollen member be squeezed within the tight walls of Ciel's ass he came hard, crying out something intelligible as he milked his cocked of its heated seed. Finally, he collapsed on top of the angel, their bodies coming together in a sweaty heap upon the marble altar. Ciel, exhausted, reached up and pulled Sebastian close, loving the way the demon's dark wings enfolded them like a large warm blanket.

Neither spoke, words were pointless as they needed nothing else, but to hear the beating of each other's hearts and the soft sound of their loved one's breathing as they came down from their blissful high. One look, one smile, one sigh was all it took to convey the deep devotion the angel and demon now shared, the need to hide behind lies and pretenses gone now. Against all odds, Heaven and Hell had come together and created something more beautiful and pure than either side could have ever imagined.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Hot church smut? WTF? Wrong, so wrong to write something like that, but that is where my dirty little mind took me and where it leads I must follow. So, what did you all think? Did it live up to your expectations? Or should I have just scrapped the entire sweaty, sexy love scene and just had them fight to the death? The story could have ended here, people, but instead, it is only the end of the second arc._

_That being said, I am going to be taking a month hiatus from updating the story. I know, I know, but I need some time to work on the third arc and that is why you got an extra-long chapter this time. Also, I didn't leave you with a cliffy, just some happy hotness to keep you satisfied until February 21st. Also, due to my ever increasing busy schedule, I will start posting every other week. The reason for that is because I can't devote as much time as I would like to each chapter and I refuse to put up something crappy just to hit a self-imposed deadline. The good thing about this is that the chapters will likely be a little longer as well as more thought out. Forgive me?_

_During my absence, if you start to go through awesome fanfic withdrawal, then I suggest you check out BlackRoseEden's supernatural Kuro smut fest called Promises. Trust me, you will be left panting and begging for more. I know I am. Lol_

_Anyways, let me know what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters? You never know, I might just take a suggestion and run with it._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and I will see you all in a month._


	29. Chapter 29

"So tell me more about your past." Ciel demanded as he snuggled further into Sebastian's warm embrace. Slate hair hung in wisps over the broad shoulder as a slender arm rested upon the firm chest, his index finger drawing random patterns into the smooth skin. It was much was easier to cuddle now that their wings had been absorbed back into their bodies. "Since I now know that whole story about your parents dying in a car crash and you being orphaned didn't happen. By the way, how did you go about creating such an elaborate cover-up?"

The man chuckled and pulled the smaller body closer to him, letting the younger's leg intertwine between his two. A contented sigh slipped past Ciel's lips as he waited patiently for his lover to elaborate on his mysterious history. The angel couldn't remember the last time he had felt so satisfied both physically and emotionally and he could only chalk that up to the intimate activities they had engaged in previously in their true forms.

It had been amazing, not having to hide who he was in front of Sebastian; to be able to let go and not hold anything back. For Ciel, it had made the entire experience of sex that much more pleasurable, not to mention how much more intense everything felt while in his angelic state. Now, they could just lay here and bask in the glow of their lovemaking, no more secrets causing unnecessary tension like before. In a word, it was heavenly.

Ciel blushed at his thoughts and reached down to pull the clergy robe that was acting like a blanket a little higher on his hips. It really was incredibly wrong that not only had they made love on the marble altar of the church, but afterwards had decided to camp out behind the pulpit on the floor using choir and priest's clothing as a makeshift bed. Still, no matter how embarrassed Ciel might have been about how out of control things had gotten, he wouldn't take back a second of it.

"Years and years of practice." Sebastian teased, earning a small pout. "I never really had a childhood, per se." He hummed, moving onto the next topic and trying to think of the best way to explain it. The graduate had never been very forthcoming with information concerning his past with Ciel; however, now that everything was in the open, he no longer saw the point in withholding anything. "With demons, it's more like being young and inexperienced rather than being protected and raised." The student glanced up and nodded.

"I've read about that in the book Father Sutcliffe gave me." Sebastian arched a questioning eyebrow and Ciel felt prompted to continue. "Demons are created in one of three ways: the first being between a succubus or incubus and a human, but that would only result in a half-demon half-human offspring. The next is the result of two demons mating and their essences combining to form another being; however, that isn't like a regular birth, as the 'newborn' doesn't emerge from a womb, but as a byproduct of its 'parents' commingling energies." He paused for a second, wanting to add on that most of the time theses 'babies' ended up being killed by their 'parents' as soon as they appeared, but had a feeling that Sebastian already knew this.

"Finally, there are those that are created by Lucifer himself." Ciel stated simply, reciting the text as if he were giving a book report. "Blood and brimstone are combined to give life to a new demon; one that is a part of the royal bloodline of Hell and its King. Like that she-devil Hannah you were so well acquainted with, but never bothered to mention." A sly grin spread over his face as he waited to see if Sebastian would need to correct him on anything. When the daemon only hummed in approval, Ciel asked, "So, which one are you?"

"Which one do you think?" He taunted, garnet eyes alight with mirth as he took in the plump pouty mouth at his question. "I am of the second variety." Sebastian finally conceded, lips pursing together in thought. "However, I am one of the few who actually survived their birth, seeing as how it was Lucifer who happened to have found me before my parents could have had their way." Ciel sucked in a quick breath at the new knowledge, having no idea that Sebastian was actually brought up by the Devil himself.

"You have to understand something about the Dark Lord; He gets bored very, very easily." The man explained with a heavy tone. "A millennia in Hell will do that do a being, so finding and taking me in was sort of a pet project of His; something to pass the monotony of eternity, if you will." He shrugged at the statement, showing that he felt rather apathetic about being the adopted son of Satan. "In time, I advanced in the ranks of his army until one day he promoted me to General." Sebastian finished. "Which is where I am today."

"Really? That's all you're going to tell me?" Ciel scowled, upset by the lack of detail. He knew Sebastian had been alive for centuries and highly doubted the man had spent all that time locked up in Hell doing nothing more than running errands for Satan. Besides, one didn't become the commander of the Devil's infantry without doing some massive evil in the world. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you did nothing interesting for your entire existence and still managed to gain that much favor from the Unholy One?" Sebastian laughed lightly while placing a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead.

"Well, I wouldn't want to frighten an innocent little thing like you with all my past transgressions." He mumbled sweetly into slate bangs, earning a low grumble of annoyance and an eye roll. Another kiss was pressed into Ciel's temple as an apology for having referred to him as diminutive.

"Please, I'm dating you." The young man huffed before tipping back his head to glance up into the dancing red eyes. "What could possibly be more terrifying than having to deal with that on daily basis?" An impish smile broke over Ciel's face and he giggled at the feigned look of hurt he received. "Come on, just one thing. Just one little event that you did which would have made Satan stand up and take notice of the great Sebastian Michaelis." He begged, snuggling back into the demon's chest as he readied himself for the story.

"Alright, fine then." Sebastian conceded, thinking for a moment before picking one out of many dark marks from his past. "I am going to assume that since you are a college educated chap that you know your basic history. So tell me, what event occurred in Ireland during the mid-1800's?" Small brows knit together as Ciel thought back to civics class from his freshman year.

"Wait a minute. You don't mean . . ." the astounded statement faded out as the angel craned his neck to give Sebastian an incredulous look. Ciel stared at the man before shaking his head negatively. "No, that's not possible. The Great Famine was the result of the blight which decimated the potato crop in Ireland." He reasoned, frowning at the smug smirk upon his lover's handsome face. "Sebastian, it was a plant disease that destroyed all that agriculture and starved millions of people to death; not a demon." Blue eyes narrowed further as the man playfully glanced away and then rolled his eyes back to meet the discriminating stare.

"True, it was the blight that rotted everything away." Sebastian agreed, lifting a hand to tap Ciel lightly on the nose with an index finger. "But how did such a virulent strain of mold all of a sudden pop up in a country out of nowhere?" He paused as let his message slowly sink in and chuckled as recognition dawned over the young man's face. "Scientists have rationalized that the potato rot came from Mexico, yet have never understood how it managed to get from one continent to the next." Sebastian winked and laughed heartily as Ciel grabbed his wrist to cease the gentle attack on the tip of his nose.

"You really are unbelievable." He muttered, feeling the merriment rumble through the older male's chest. Holding the large hand up, Ciel placed his own palm flat against Sebastian's; taking note at how much smaller his appendage was in comparison. Flipping it over, the student admired the opaque nails and contemplated their coloring. "I still don't understand why you paint them." He murmured aloud.

"Oh, I don't." Sebastian corrected, flexing the digits out so Ciel could get a better look. "They're naturally black; all demons' nails are like that. Apparently it reflects the dead soul within our demonic bodies." He hummed, lacing their fingers together once again.

A memory from weeks back surfaced in Ciel's mind and he frowned as he thought through the conversation once more. This wasn't the first time he had questioned Sebastian's odd hue of nails; however, back then the graduate had informed him that they were part of a fraternity of sorts that he and Claude were a part . . . Claude! Ciel shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide with fear as he processed what he had just recalled.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian demanded and sat up to place a concerned hand on the small shoulder. Ciel tensed at the comforting action and swiveled around to look the man in the face. "What's the matter?" Sebastian's brow furrowed with worry at the anxious look being given to him.

"All demons have black nails?" He asked seriously, searching the garnet orbs in the hope that he had heard wrong the first time. Confused as to the inquiry, Sebastian nodded slowly and cautiously, trying to figure out what he missed. "So, that would mean that Claude is also a demon?" Ciel squeaked out, heart sinking as he received another nod in response.

"Yes, he's my Lieutenant, actually. Why?" He confirmed warily, noticing how the news made the angel tense up even more. "Don't worry, Claude won't do anything to anyone." Sebastian reassured, gently massaging the back of the slender neck. "He is under strict orders to not harm any humans unless they pose a threat to unearthing our plans or figure out what we are." Any blood left in Ciel's face vanished and he wasted no time scrambling up in search of his pants. "What are you doing?"

Not finding his boxers, the young man hurriedly pulled on his jeans. "Alois!" He answered, not looking back as he busily spotted a boot. "He's with Claude. Right now most likely!" Ciel explained, shoving a foot in and trying a messy knot before doing the same with its twin. A firm hand gripped the slim forearm, halting the frenzy and forcing him to look at the man. "What?"

"Ciel, they have been spending time together for a while now and Clause hasn't harmed Alois one bit. What makes you think that tonight will be any different?" Sebastian reasoned smoothly, forcing the blue eyes to stay locked on his. "Claude may be a pain in the ass, but I'm his commander and he knows better than to do something that displeases me." Ciel shot the man a skeptical glare as he finished lacing his stubborn footwear.

"Like your subordinate Hannah? She didn't seem very concerned about following those orders while trying to slice me in half on my birthday." He shot back, Sebastian releasing the angel's arm and looking remorseful at the accusation. Ciel moved to stand up, but was halted once more as the man grabbed a thin wrist.

"Ciel, you cannot go after Claude. He's older and stronger than either Hannah or me. You could get yourself killed." Crimson pleaded with cobalt and the desperate tone that laced Sebastian's words tore at Ciel's heart. "Please, just stay here." He begged, sighing when he saw the young man make a move to sit back down.

A bright flash of steel was all Sebastian saw before a deep burning sensation blossomed from his right shoulder. His mouth dropped open as pain seared through the deep wound through the muscle and watched as blood began to pour down his arm. Wide shocked eyes snapped up to see Ciel who now stood a few feet away with his sword in his hand, the blade stained with crimson liquid.

"Shit." Sebastian exhaled in disbelief, the laceration already stinging and throbbing painfully as only a blessed blade would could. Brows knit in confusion and he searched the young man's face expecting to find concern, but only saw sad determination. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Ciel apologized, turning around and stepping away. Guilt washed over him for the injury he had just caused; however, it was necessary if the angel planned on saving his best friend. "You would have tried to stop me." He explained, stopping halfway down the aisle and kneeling to pick up Sebastian's leather jacket that had been deposited there hours earlier. "And I can't leave Alois to get hurt."

"Ciel!" He called out, lunging forward only to be seized by immense pain and stopping immediately. Sebastian growled as he grabbed his injured arm, the wound not deadly, but annoying and painful enough to slow him down; something he knew the angel had done on purpose. "Ciel, don't go!" He cried out, the young man stopping at the church entrance to slip on the too large jacket.

"You had better do something about that stab wound." He offered quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the irate man on the ground. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Ciel assured calmly before pushing open the heavy wooden double doors and charging out into the frigid night air.

* * *

"Oh, man," pant, "that was, wow." Alois exclaimed breathlessly as Claude rolled off and onto the pillow next to him. The student stared up at the ceiling, body humming with the post-orgasmic glow as he tried to catch his breath.

A fine shiver worked its way through him as the cool air of his dorm room touched the sweat slicked skin. Alois sighed happily once more, turning his head to gaze lovingly upon the man whom had just given them both so much pleasure. A small smile pulled at his lips as icy blue orbs took in all the fine features of the math major's face as Claude lay facing him; eyes shut as if he were resting as well from their rigorous activities.

Alois continued to stare, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to sort through all the feelings that welled in his chest at the moment. He loved Claude, that much was obvious to the drama student; however, he wasn't sure if his lover returned the affection with the same intensity. It hurt to think of the man doing these things with someone other than himself and Alois quickly decided in his blissful haze that he would make his thoughts known.

"Claude?" He whispered, reaching out to poke the sharp cheekbone with a small finger. "Hey, Claude, wake up." Alois insisted, prodding several more times until a low growl of annoyance was emitted and golden eyes popped open to glare at him. "Claude, are we a couple?" He blinked innocently at the man, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Really? We are going to have a ridiculous conversation like this now?" Claude growled and Alois shrank back into the sheets, regretting his inquiry and its less than favorable response. Sighing, the man rolled out of bed and bent over to retrieve his jeans. Claude slipped them on before sitting back down on the edge the mattress and running large hands roughly through his dark hair.

It wasn't that he didn't like Alois or that he wanted to bed someone else, but Claude was just not in the mood to deal with the student's emotional neediness right now. There were just too many other things happening currently that were making him irritated like Hannah's death and how Sebastian was MIA and, last but not least, the fact that the Demon Slayer was still alive. He hissed sharply at his General's reluctance to kill the last Phantomhive heir; the man's absurd obsession with the youth having become the proverbial thorn in Claude's side.

Sheets rustled behind him as Alois went about pulling on his boxers before the bed dipped slightly as the light weight shifted to behind him. Claude tensed for a second when the small warm body pressed up against his back and slim fingers when to work massaging the man's shoulders. Alois hummed as he kneeled behind Claude, contentedly working away to ease his lover's stress.

"You're so tense." He observed, grinding his thumb into a knotted muscle and wanting to change the subject back to something more pleasant. Leaning in, Alois whispered into Claude's ear. "You know, if you laid back down I could give you a proper massage." He giggled as he continued to rub the strong back while pouting. "Pretty please, Claude? I'll do a really good job and your body will feel like Heaven when I'm through." A heavy sigh and nod in reluctant agreement had Alois yipping for joy and he scooted to the center of the bed so Claude could lay flat on his stomach.

Ogling the muscles that flexed in the strong back as the man crossed his arms to lay face down onto a pillow, the student quickly reached into his nightstand in search of some oil. Alois rummaged around blindly until his hand landed on a vial and he swiftly retrieved it before scrambling back over Claude's prone form, straddling the slender hips and firmly plopping himself comfortable on the man's rump. Licking his lips in anticipation, the blonde hurriedly pulled the cork from the bottle and splashed some of the liquid onto his palms.

"Ok, get ready, baby." Alois crooned, rubbing his hands together and leaning forward to whisper in his lover's ear. "This is going to one hell of an experience." Claude gave an impatient grunt as the student giggled once more before sitting up again to gain some leverage so he could apply the correct amount of pressure.

Small fingers splayed wide as Alois brought both hands flat down onto Claude's shoulder blades, a loud smack being heard as their skin made contact. It took less than a second for the situation to turn from completely innocent fun to absolute mayhem and the blonde realized it the moment he felt the immense heat that seared into his palms from where they now rested on Claude's back.

"Gahh, Fuck!" The man screamed, launching off the bed and sending Alois tumbling to the floor. Claude raced towards the dresser mirror, all the while cursing and swearing with a mouth most sailors would be blushing about. "Shit! Fuck!" He groaned in pain, twisting around to see the damage caused before hunching over to grip the edge of the furniture to steady himself.

Alois climbed up from the floor and back onto the bed, blonde locks being shook back and forth as he tried to figure out what had just happened. His nose crinkled at the odd smell in the air, wondering where it had come from as aqua orbs locked onto the bent over form of his lover a few feet away. Alois's jaw dropped in disbelief at the two handprints seared into Claude's flesh where his hands had been only second ago.

The appendage shaped burn mark hissed and sizzled and he discerned that the sulfuric odor in the room was emanating from the injury itself. Wheels began to turn in the young man's mind and he chanced a look to bottle that now lay half hidden in the sheets. Alois spied the clear glass with a black cross etched into the side and suddenly everything made sense. The conversation with Ciel from the other day resurfaced and he paled as it replayed in his mind.

_"It's for protection. Demons can't stand the stuff. It's like an irritant to them. If it gets on their skin or they drink it, they burn."_ His friend's matter of fact tone rang loud and clear in Alois's head and his gaze swept quickly back to Claude, taking in the painful injury that now displayed itself prominently on the broad shoulders.

"You . . ." He breathed in both shock and fear as he crumbled onto the mattress, still trying to wrap his mind around it all. If Claude truly was a demon, then it would explain why Ciel had always been wary of the man; like some sort of extra angelic alarm system. Alois shook his head again, taking deep calming breaths as he tried to come to terms with everything.

"You little shit!" Claude hissed, whirling around and stalking towards the bed. Golden eyes peered menacingly over his glasses, chest heaving with fury as he approached. "Why the fuck do you have holy water?" He demanded, hand shooting out and grasping roughly into Alois's neck.

The student squeaked in terror as the strong fingers encircled his throat, the pressure crushing his windpipe and making him gag. Claude clambered onto the bed, kneeling as he jerked the small body to him, enjoying the way the blonde struggled in his grip. Alois clawed futilely at the iron clad hold, gasping for air as terrified tears began to trickle down his cheeks. High pitched wheezes were forced past his lips as he attempted to answer the question.

"C-Ciel." Alois choked out after Claude loosened his hold so the young man could speak. "H-he gave it to me." He rasped meekly, taking in lungfuls of blessed air knowing that at any moment the lovely oxygen could be taken from him. "For my protection." Alois added, sniffling as he continued to wiggle in a vain attempt at escaping.

He didn't know much about demons other than Ciel had been given the power and skill to slay them in God's name and that they weren't particularly fond of holy water. However, if Ciel had to obtain inhumane strength to defeat one, that meant Alois didn't stand much of a chance overpowering Claude, he being just a mere human himself. No, he would have to outsmart the graduate into letting him go and Alois decided to begin with the most obvious way of getting on the demon's good side; apologize.

"Claude, I'm so sorry!" He started, wet blue eyes locking onto amused gold. "I didn't know. It never occurred to me that you might be one." Alois explained, a fresh batch of tears welling up over his already damp lashes. "I only kept the holy water cuz it was a gift. I never thought it would actually do anything." He explained as he lied through his teeth, relying on years of drama training to pull off the role of the repentant innocent idiot.

Claude tilted his head to the side, eying the young man carefully. The demon had a few options open to him; he could and should kill Alois since the boy obviously knew now what he was and that meant he was well within the General's orders to do so. Or he could let the student live and continue their sordid affair of hot carnal sex as well as feeding off bits and pieces of that delectable soul. It was an appealing thought, since Alois would serve the demon far better alive than dead; however, Claude was a being of evil and there was nothing he enjoyed more than brutally ripping a tasty soul from the physical body and leaving the previous owner to suffer torment for all eternity in Hell. Still, the he ignored his natural desires in favor of playing with Alois just a little longer

"So it never crossed your mind that I might be a demon?" Claude inquired, slackening his grip even further as the young man slid his hands down to rest comfortably on the graduate's forearms. Alois's shoulders relaxed a little at being less restrained, it seemed that maybe his plan was beginning to work. "Why is that, if I might ask?" An eyebrow arched up, the demon's curiosity genuine.

"Because, um, it's you." Alois offered, a pink flush heating up his face as he glanced away out of embarrassment. It was a stupid answer, albeit the most honest one and he felt the need to elaborate on it. "Because we've been together now so many times and every time we are it's just so wonderful." He blushed further, but pushed aside the mortification to meet the inquisitive stare head on. "And when you kiss me sometimes, it feels like I'm drowning in you and I think that's what being in love is like." Alois paused, knowing that he was no longer playing a role, but instead was speaking from the heart. "And I love you and I don't think you could kiss me like that if you didn't feel the same way." The last part was barely a whisper as he waited for a response.

Claude watched as Alois's eyes desperately search his own for some indication that he had been right in his assumptions. The demon gave nothing away visually as internally his inner demonic ego purred like a well pampered cat. The boy was an absolute fool for thinking the way he did and ridiculously naive to have ever of hoped that Claude, a soldier of Hell, could conjure up such a disgusting an emotion like love for a pathetic mortal. Alois had made an egregious error on his part by admitting such weakness before one who regularly preyed on like feelings and the demon's decision was clear as soon at the young man's affections had been uttered.

"Let me ask you something." Claude began smoothly, his free hand slipping behind the nape of Alois's neck and playfully twirling the soft strands of hair. It was a familiar touch and the student relaxed into. "Do you know how we demons feed? What we eat? What we crave day in and day out during our long immortal existence?" He breathed non-threateningly, leaning in and gazing into the hopeful blue orbs. Alois shook his head negatively, the action making Claude smirk.

"Souls. We devour souls, my precious little lamb." The student blinked rapidly, not fully comprehending how that was even possible, but beginning feel a little freighted as the man moved so their faces were only inches apart. "We hunt, procure and consume them, taking the spirit and leaving behind nothing but an empty shell." Claude elaborated gently, voice smooth as deadly silk. "It's a rather painful process for the victim, similar to drowning as we suck everything that used to be that individual out and trap their consciousness within us for all eternity." He informed, eyes flashing from yellow to magenta and causing Alois to stiffen in terror. "But you already know a little of what that is like, don't you? Since I have been taking pieces of your soul since the first time I kissed you." Fangs extended and Claude chuckled lowly as he observed the facts start to sink in.

A pink lower lip trembled and Alois felt his entire being crumble at the realization that he had been wrong the entire time. The cruel hand of rejection squeezed around his heart, making it difficult to breathe even though Claude's finger remained relaxed around his throat. Mentally, Alois berated himself for having been stupid enough to believe the graduate student was in love with him and for mistaking the feasting of his soul as intense passion. Pure anguish rolled off him in waves and the demon purred as the smell of agony mixed hopelessness filled his nostrils. The soul was perfect now.

A low chuckle tore Alois from his thoughts and he quickly saw the danger he was in once more. Black nails grew into sharp talons as they wrapped firmly around the slender neck again and golden eyes now glowed a fiery magenta with dark slits for pupils. Claude grinned as Alois's shoved hard against the firm chest, the young man's struggles doing nothing, but heightening the enjoyment the demon was already experiencing as he prepared to devour his next meal.

"No, no, Claude, don't!" Alois cried out, punching and scratching wherever he could get in a hit. He whimpered as the hand behind his head held him firmly in place and Claude tipped the small body back a bit to hover over him. "Please, no." He begged one last time, sniffling as large blue spheres pleaded for mercy.

"Don't worry." Claude soothed, licking his lips and inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of fear. "Think of it as you always have, as love." He crooned, holding Alois's head in place and pausing just as their lips touched to murmur. "Just lie to yourself like I did." A tortured scream was all that could be heard before the distance was closed and Alois fell into darkness for the last time.

Faster, faster, faster; must move faster. The mantra played through Ciel's mind as he raced across the frozen dark campus to the dormitory for undergraduates all the way on the south side of the university. White clouds of air trailed behind him as he exhaled rapidly while running through the snow. It didn't matter though, the young slayer's attention was focused solely on finding his best friend before he became just another soulless victim like the others.

Ciel would have preferred to use his wings, flying was much faster than running; however, he couldn't risk being spotted in his angelic form. The school might almost completely empty right now because of the holiday break, but there were still a few straggling students around, like Alois for example.

Granted, if someone saw Ciel with the weapon in his possession, it wouldn't be the most ideal thing, but it was still easier to explain than having wings. Instead of dwelling on it, he redoubled his efforts in sprinting and made short work of flinging open the double doors at the entrance of the dorms.

With his sword gripped tightly in one hand, he took the stairs two at a time as he sprinted up to the third floor. He rounded the corner and almost tripped over his own feet as he practically flew down the familiar hallway, skidding to a stop in front of Alois's and his roommate Luka's door. Taking in deep lungfuls of air, Ciel willed his pounding heart to slow down and strained to hear past the cheap wooden barrier into the small room.

What he heard was nothing, but sound of his own blood rushing in his ears as his heart thudded with trepidation. Ciel warred with himself on whether to politely knock or just pound loudly and demand that Alois open up this instant. All those thoughts went out the window when a weak pained cry emanated from the room; one that he immediately placed as his best friend's voice.

Social graces be damned, Ciel grit his teeth and backed up a few feet before lowering a shoulder and barreling forward with all the strength he never knew he possessed. The door gave way under the inhumanly force of the impact and the young slayer grunted as his shoulder ached from having been used as a temporary battering ram.

Ciel didn't have much time to contemplate it though as his body tumbled head first into the room and into the carpet with only his out stretched arms to brace him from the fall. Glancing up from his vantage point in the ground, he blanched at what he saw and feared now that he was too late.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Oh my Gahhhhhhhh! I go away for a month only to come back with a flipping cliffhanger! But you all loved it, you know you did. Lol_

_Did you miss me, cuz I missed you! However, I can promise you that this little hiatus was spent writing the third arc and let me tell you, it is a doozy. :p Really, it just extended this story out another ten chapters, so get ready for a lot more Revelations. That being said, what is gonna happen to Alois? Did Ciel make it in time? Or will Claude finally get his Swanson's Thanksgiving feast aka Alois's soul? And what about Sebastian? Ciel stabbed him so that he could go save Alois. Oh, the drama, the drama, the drama!_

_Anyways, read and review! I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions._


	30. Chapter 30

Everything froze and Ciel could see the horror that he had stumbled upon before him as if it were in slow motion. The sound of blood rushed in his ears and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Alois's limp body being supported by his thin knees on the mattress and the firm grip of Claude's hand wrapped tightly around his neck. The man kneeled on the bed as well, his face whipping around to glare bright magenta eyes at the intruder who has so rudely interrupted his meal. At seeing who it was, a slow evil smile began to spread over his face and Alois's unconscious blonde head lolled backwards as only the smallest signs of life still remained.

A second later, Ciel found himself flying through the air, jacket discarded and wings breaking free from the confines of his body once more as he slammed hard into Claude's chest. The three men tumbled from the bed in a series of grunts and forced breaths as the angel and demon landed on the ground while Alois was thrown in the opposite direction, colliding with a desk before crumbling into a heap on the carpet.

Both supernatural beings leapt to their feet, shaking off the impact as if it were nothing and taking a defensive stance. Claude chuckled lowly at the sight of Ciel crouching bare chested with white wings spread wide behind him; the large blues eyes furious as he kept a tight grip on the sword in his right hand. The angel had come looking to fight to the death and the demon wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"So, I see you've finally found out what your sweet, sweet Sebastian is." He purred, magenta flickering back to amused gold as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I thought you would have come to that conclusion just a little earlier." Claude snickered with delight as the small jaw clenched in anger. "Tell me, little slayer, did you kill my dear Commander tonight?" He mused, taking a step to the side and rolling his shoulders, making them pop loudly.

Ciel hissed and matched his movements, making sure to keep enough distance between them so the demon couldn't reach him before he could make a counter attack. His eyes narrowed as he watched his opponent carefully, taking into account that they were in a much smaller space than when he had battled Hannah. The restriction of his movements could prove to be dangerous and Ciel pulled his wings a little closer to his body to compensate for it.

"I should have guessed you were a demon." He snarled, keeping an eye on Claude's hands and the dark nails that could at any moment become a formidable weapon. "There was always something disturbingly creepy about you. Guess my instincts weren't that far off." The demon hummed in approval at the statement. "And to answer your question, no, I didn't harm Sebastian, but you, on the other hand," Ciel grinned, tightening his grip on the sword's handle, "will be a different matter entirely."

"Oh, really?" Claude questioned playfully, eyebrow arching in a manner that only annoyed the angel all the more. "So, while you are busy killing me, who pray-tell will be helping to stop the bleeding from the nasty gash in your beloved friend's head?" Ciel froze in his steps, face blanching at the inquiry before glancing over to the spot where Alois lay.

Cobalt spheres widened in horror as he took in the pale unmoving hand that was now surrounded by an ever growing crimson soaked carpet, the rest of his friend's body was obstructed from his view by the bed. Without thinking, Ciel leapt over the mattress, forgetting all about his promise to slaughter Claude in favor of helping out Alois. The angel immediately fell to his knees, dropping his sword and gathering up the unresponsive form in his arms.

"Alois. Alois! Wake up!" Ciel demanded, as he cradled the blonde head next to his shoulder. A warm slick fluid seeped onto his fingers and he pulled back his hand to see it completely covered in blood. His stomach turned at the sight, but he ignored it and quickly reached for a discarded piece of clothing, applying it with firm pressure to the wound. "Come on, come on. You're going to be OK." Voice shaking with uncertainty even as he said it.

Claude watched from across the room, licking his lips at the vulnerable display before him. The Demon Slayer was currently preoccupied with saving a pitiful human and leaving himself completely exposed to an attack from behind. Black nails elongated and sharpened into razor-like talons that extended down past the tall man's knees. Fangs protruded from the maniacal smile that painted the handsome face and Claude couldn't help, but feel giddy about what he was about to do. With slow, confident steps the demon moved towards his prey, knowing that killing the angel would surely raise him above Sebastian in Satan's favor, as well as severely piss off the General in the process.

"Take one more step and I will end you." Claude halted at the sound of the velvety voice emanating from the doorway. He didn't really need to look over to know whom it belonged to, but golden eyes betrayed him as they swept over the form of Sebastian leaning against the door frame and glaring his way. "Just like I did Hannah." He panted, an arm crossed over his chest as he clutched his injured limb tightly.

Golden eyes narrowed at the wound and the thin sheen of sweat that dampened the General's forehead. It was obvious from Sebastian's reaction that the laceration had been made by a blessed blade; however, even wounded the ranking superior demon would be a difficult adversary to deal with. As Claude mulled over whether or not to engage in battle, he noticed something shining deep within those fearsome garnet spheres and he growled lowly as he sniffed the air.

"You smell." The demon hissed in disgust, taking a step towards Sebastian who pushed himself off the frame to stand straight. It took some effort on his part, but the General wasn't about let injury inhibit his powerful demeanor. "You smell of," sniff, "Ugh, emotion." Claude spat and grimaced as he snorted through his nose to rid himself of the stench. "You really are a traitor, Michaelis." He accused, claws retracting as fists clenched together angrily at his sides.

"You would do well not to make such allegations." Sebastian warned, arms dropping as he squared his shoulders. "Mutiny is an egregious crime amongst our kind, especially when it happens in the ranks of Our Dark Lord's army." A pained smirked was given as he arched an eyebrow at his subordinate. "He will-"

"He will what?" Claude demanded vehemently, taking another step towards the fellow demon. Irate yellow glared viciously into calm ruby. "Defend your actions?" He spat, furious now and completely forgetting about the two young men on the other side of the room. "Excuse your behavior for ignoring His direct orders to kill the Demon Slayer and falling in love with our target?" Claude gagged slightly over the words before regaining his composure. "I should tear you apart where you stand, but I will leave that honor for Lucifer." He threatened, eyes flashing a bright magenta as rage consumed him.

Sebastian growled loudly at Claude, both demons' bodies tensed as neither wanted to make the first move. Once a fight was initiated, there would be no stopping them until one was dead; however, the Lieutenant refrained from engaging his Commander. A quick death was too good for someone who had betrayed his master and Claude wished for him to grovel and suffer before Satan Himself.

"Mark my words, Michaelis. Your time is coming." He breathed, stepping back a foot. Sebastian eyed the man cautiously, not understanding what he was up to, but not willing to let him get the upper hand. "I don't take orders from hypocrites like you. Your authority no longer applies to me." Claude explained calmly, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "You aren't my Commander anymore."

Before Sebastian could demand further explanation, the Lieutenant dove towards the closed window, crashing through the glass. The sounds of jagged shards shattering upon the sidewalk below the dorm echoed into the frigid night and Sebastian heard the distinct sound of wings flapping as Claude flew away into the darkness. The General should go after him, but he was distracted by the quiet whine of desperation that emanated from beside the bed and he quickly made his way over to check up on the pair of students.

"Wake up. Please!" The Ciel pleaded, still clutching the unmoving figure close, one arm supporting Alois's slim shoulders while his other hand fisted the now blood stained cloth on the side of the blonde head. White wings surrounded both of them protectively and the angel was almost in tears as he tried everything he could think of to revive his friend. "You can't do this to me, Alois. You can't go like this; I won't let you." He breathed, staring down at the sallow color of the normally pink skin.

Ciel glanced back as he felt gentle fingers touch his shoulder, whimpering quietly as his eyes met Sebastian's. The demon took a moment to assess the condition of Alois visually before pressing his lips into a thin line. Shaking his head, he gave Ciel a sad look and the young man turned his attention back to the barely breathing body in his hold.

"He-he needs medical attention." He explained in a quiet tone and brushing the blood matted bangs from Alois's forehead. "Sebastian, we need to get him to a hospital." Ciel reaffirmed more forcefully, refusing to look away from his friend's face. "If we can get the cut on his head look at-"

"That won't do any good now." Sebastian refuted gently, but firmly as he leaned in a little more and squeezed Ciel's shoulder so the young man would listen. Choosing his words carefully, he took a deep breath before starting to explain. "The loss of blood isn't what's killing him. It's his soul." The angel's head snapped back in an astonished stare, mouth popping open in shock.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He demanded, rocking Alois close to him as the slender frame began to feel cooler now. A large stubborn tear rolled down his cheek as Ciel could literally feel his best friend's life slip right through his hands. "I don't understand," was all he could say as more moisture began to blur his vision.

"Claude took most of it; as of now, there is only a shred left." Sebastian continued, the pain in arm now nothing compared to ache in his chest as he watched Ciel suffer. Long fingers reached up to gently place a strand of slate bang behind a small ear as garnet locked compassionately with frightened sapphire. "That's not enough to support his physical body." He spoke slowly, searching Ciel's face as the information started to sink in. "There isn't anything we can do for him. I'm sorry."

Fear painted the angel's expression as the cold truth of what Sebastian was saying began to make sense; however, he didn't want to accept it. Ciel shook his head negatively, refusing to believe what a part of him knew to be true. A wheezing breath and shudder from Alois had him looking down at his friend once more and fury caused him to shake as the powerful emotion bubbled up from deep inside.

"No, no, no!" Ciel growled viciously through clenched teeth, slate hair being shook from side to side as his grip on Alois tightened further. "No, No, NO!" He practically screamed, flinging his head back to stare upwards. "You can't do this! It's not fair! He doesn't deserve to die. Please!" Ciel begged to the Lord in the Heaven's, desperately hoping that He was listening this time.

"Alois is innocent; he didn't do anything. Please! You have to save him!" Ciel pleaded, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks and spilling onto his friend's face. He gasped for air, choking as he forced out words despite the need for oxygen. "I can't lose him too!" Looking down at the motionless body in his arms, he smiled sadly. "He's my best friend." Ciel whispered as Alois gave one last shallow breath before he slipped away; his life's essence departing from the earthly plain quietly and swiftly.

Ciel let loose a tortured sounding cry, his small body racked with heavy sobs as he hugged the shell of his friend close to him. His wings encircled them both, the pristine white feathers being smeared with Alois's blood, but the angel couldn't bring himself to care. He had just lost one of the most important people in his life and he was partly, if not completely, to blame.

He cried for so many things; his parents, Alois, Father Lau and Sister Mao, Hannah's victims and all those killed before them. He cried for Sebastian and what he actually was, but most of all, Ciel cried for himself and selfishly wished for once that he had never been born so that he wouldn't know what it was like to lose so much. Never before had he questioned God and the Almighty's decisions, but now, the angel found himself wondering why he was expected to suffer to such an extent. It just wasn't fair.

Sebastian knitted his brows in concern at the way Ciel broke down into a hysterical sobbing mess over Alois's death. He had felt the tiny bit that was left of the young man's soul depart and was alarmed at the angel's anguish cries that now tore through his very being. Not knowing what else to do, Sebastian quickly kneeled and enveloped Ciel from behind, wrapping his long arms around the wing cradled bodies and whispered soothing words into the small ear.

The angel's head leaned back into the crook of the demon's neck, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he continued to grieve fiercely the loss of his friend. The three stayed like this, Ciel holding onto Alois and Sebastian holding onto Ciel until the sun broke through the night sky. As the new day began, the angel dried his eyes and left the dead body that used to be his best friend, unsure of how he was going to move forward without him.

* * *

A thin opaque layer of condensation covered the mirror and a small hand swept over the smooth glass to expose the reflective surface beneath. Wide blue eyes that looked too big for the face they were set in stared back at their owner as more of the heavy droplets were removed until Ciel was visible. He exhaled long and loud through his nose at what he saw, but it did nothing ease the dull ache in his chest. It had been a little over a week since Alois had died and in that time things had moved so quickly that Ciel felt lost and numb to world.

Sebastian eventually had to pry the angel off his friend as dawn approached, the young man resisting the attempts to leave the side of his best friend, but had finally given in as exhaustion took over. The demon had carried him back to his dorm room and tucked the then unconscious Ciel into his bed where he proceeded to watch over him until he awoke. Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his lover's psychological state at this point, the image of Ciel falling to pieces in Alois's dorm room was still fresh in his mind.

When the student finally woke up, he didn't say much and only nodded in response to most inquiries. Ciel wanted to go home and against his better judgment, Sebastian obliged, escorting him to the estate where they were both greeted by a teary eyed Angelina who had just gotten off the phone with Father Spears who had informed her of Alois's passing. Ciel accepted her open arms and they proceeded to comfort one another while he listened to the details his aunt had been given.

The police had labeled the drama student's death as a breaking and entering having gone horribly wrong. The forced entry, signs of struggle and broken window lead them to believe that the assailant had most likely been looking to rob the dorm rooms, most of which were empty due to the holiday, and accidentally stumbled upon Alois sleeping. They fought and in the end, the student had banged his head against the desk and the burglar had fled through the window. It was a plausible excuse and one that would make sense to the general populace of the community which was already on edge from the unsolved multiple murders earlier in the year.

Medical Examiner Midford had ruled Alois's cause of death as cardiac arrest from blood loss associated with the laceration to his head; however, Ciel knew better. Still, he told no one, not even Father Spears about what had happened that night, instead choosing to act ignorant when sat down by the priest to be told the actual theory behind the blonde's murder. The clergyman believed a demon to have been involved and that Alois was another victim of supernatural deaths, the same as the female students before. This meant there was another demon on the loose and Ciel just didn't have the energy or the desire to tell him that there were actually two running around campus.

Spears had suspiciously eyed the young man's apathetic state to the news, noticing how unresponsive he seemed and considered if he should question it further. In the end and uncharacteristically so, the priest let Ciel alone, justifying the quiet and depressed attitude as an effect of having just lost his best friend and needing time to process everything. He was correct in his thinking; however, the thoughts in the slayer's mind were far more in number and much heavier in weight than the holy man could have ever imagined.

Emotions came in ebbs and flows for Ciel as he replayed the events of that night over and over like a record on repeat. He tried to think of everything he could have done differently, but each theory was shot down as logic gave a valid argument and he would approach it from another direction. If only he had gotten there sooner, if only he had tended to Alois first instead of confronting Claude, if only, if only, if only. Still, nothing he came up with could refute the fact that Sebastian had been correct in his assertion that there was nothing that Ciel could have done. Claude had taken too much of Alois's soul and his death at that point was unavoidable.

Then there was the small matter that he had discovered that his boyfriend was a demon. Ciel still didn't know exactly how to go about handling that bit of new information and what to do with it. He couldn't very well tell Father Spears about Sebastian, since he was sure the priest would demand that he eliminate Satan's General on the spot, but Ciel already knew that killing him was not an option. If there was one thing that would truly push him over the edge it was losing another person he loved. No, Ciel would not let it come to that; harming Sebastian was out of the question.

At the funeral, the young man had sat next to his aunt who had forgone her usual red wardrobe for the more traditional black; her face hidden beneath a wide brim hat and dark lace veil. Ciel had listened to her muffled sniffling as he gazed ahead with a stony expression at the service being given by Father Spears. He heard, but did not absorb the priest's fine baritone voice, instead giving into his own thoughts and trying to ignore the deep ache of loss that he felt as they laid his best friend to rest so much sooner than they ever should have.

At the gravesite, people, classmates, friends and family all said their last farewells to the closed coffin before it was lowered deep into the earth. Ciel watched Elizabeth sob quietly into the dark fabric of Dagger's suit as she couldn't bear to watch shovels full of dirt being thrown one after another upon the casket. When it was finally over, Alois's mother placed a small spray of yellow tulips against the fresh gravestone before becoming hysterical and having to be dragged away by her husband.

Even as most departed, Ciel continued to stand and stare at the dark dirt mound and the vibrant spray of foliage; its color so much in contrast against the brown earth that surrounded it. Much like Alois had been in life; it managed to brighten up even the most somber of occasions and it had Ciel smiling to himself at the thought. Normally he would have considered such an action inappropriate for a funeral; however, nothing about this situation was normal and the young man whispered a quiet 'good-bye' before turning to leave his friend in peace.

Ciel felt utterly exhausted all of a sudden and he now wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in Sebastian's arms as he rode home in the back of the black sedan. The graduate had not been present at the memorial service; something that the demon slayer understood, but still would have liked to have had his boyfriend there for support. Sebastian was busy trying to figure out Claude's whereabouts and what the other demon was up to since his disappearance the night of Alois's death. The Triplets had also magically vanished and the General had a pretty good idea that they were with his ex-Lieutenant wherever he may be at the moment.

The thought of Claude brought renewed vengeance to the forefront of Ciel's mind and he growled lowly under his breath. He didn't want Sebastian finding the disgusting spider of a demon before he did. The young slayer wanted to be the one to deliver the final blow to the creature who had so ruthlessly taken away Alois and Ciel felt he owed his best friend that much. The image of beheading Claude made him grin with vicious glee; the desire to kill out of pure rage a new feeling for the young man and he was shocked at how easily he wanted to embrace the emotion.

Shaking the idea out of his head, Ciel focused more on the possibility of something happening to Sebastian while he was out there alone. If by some off chance the man did cross paths with Claude, then a battle to the death would most likely ensue, and the outcome as who would be victorious was anybody's guess. Ciel became worried as he thought about what might happen if the two powerful demons did actually encounter one another.

"Sebastian," he murmured quietly as Bard parked the car. "Be safe. Come back to me." With a heavy sigh, Ciel exited the vehicle and made the trek up the long stairs to his bedroom where he slipped into bed to wait patiently for his beloved to come home.

* * *

"Ciel, anything unusual about last night's patrol?" Father Spears inquired as he poured boiling water into two small mugs. Setting the kettle down on the hot plate, he carried one in each hand over to the young man seated comfortably on the couch in his office. Ciel accepted the drink with a quiet 'thank you' as the priest sat into a chair across from him.

It had been a little over a month since Alois's death and in that time, Ciel had gone into full Demon Slayer mode. Father Spears suggested that the young man make a point of scouting the campus and the surrounding woods on a nightly basis in order get a jump on any possible demon activity. Ciel still had not divulged the fact that he had been present at his friend's death nor that he already knew who the demon responsible for it was and he had no plans on telling the priest anytime soon either.

It wasn't like him to keep things from his spiritual advisor and having to hide things from the holy man was making the young man antsy and irritated. Even Sebastian was beginning to notice the change in his demeanor, once going so far as to suggest that Ciel seek the counsel of the Father, much to his surprise. However, as much as he despised these midnight trips in the cold to search for a demon he already knew would not be found until it wanted to be, the slayer bit his tongue, if for no other reason than to keep from rousing the priest's suspicions as to why he found this new activity so pointless.

"Nothing to make note of." Ciel replied softly, taking a sip of the soothing beverage. Green eyes peered skeptically over the clear spectacles and he struggled to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice. "What? There wasn't anything different from the night before and the night before that." Setting his drink down on the small coffee table, the young man gave an irritated sigh. "I can't help it if demons and other beasties don't want to make their presence known to me. Besides, they probably all know I'm out hunting them since you have me tramping around in the dark every night." He complained, averting his gaze and feeling guilty for acting like such a brat when he had better manners.

Father Spears narrowed his eyes at the disgruntled tone and clacked his tongue in disapproval. "I understand that these tours are not the most entertaining of things." He admitted, drinking the last of his tea before setting it down and leveling Ciel with a heavy look. "They are, nonetheless, important if we want to find and destroy the demon responsible for Alois's death and prevent others." Blue orbs refused to meet the inquisitive jade and the priest exhaled loudly through his nose in concern.

He sighed at the uncooperative attitude that was given to him. It was understandable that Ciel was not happy with the current arrangement; classes had started and this new schedule of roaming the woods at night was cutting into his precious sleeping time. Yet, Father Spears would have thought that the angel would have been more enthusiastic about finding the demon that had killed his best friend. Ciel was still grieving the loss of Alois, that much was evident, but unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury of taking time off to mourn. He was the Demon Slayer, God's warrior on earth and he had a duty to fulfill.

Father Spears had never been fond of the Trancy boy and had always wondered why, of all the students matriculating the St. Victoria's campus that Ciel had chosen the gregarious blonde as his best friend. That didn't mean that the man had wished any ill will upon the young man and he mourned his passing just as he did any other life that was cut short before its time. He saw how much it was affecting Ciel and was bound and determined to pull him from the foggy depths of his pain today. Humanity was depending on him and as the Demon Slayer's spiritual advisor; it was Father Spears's role to set the young man back on the right path.

"Look at me please when I am speaking to you." The priest asked firmly, earning a scowl along with Ciel's attention. "Thank you. I think it is time we addressed the issue of what is really bothering you." He began, noticing how the young man paled a shade at what he knew was going to be something close to a therapy session. Leaning back and getting comfortable, Father Spears laced his long fingers together in his lap. "Tell me what had been on your mind as of late."

Ciel pursed his lips into a tight line and glared at the man. He didn't want to sit here and talk about his feelings right now; that wasn't the reason he had come to visit the priest and he was afraid of what might be divulged if he became too emotional. Ciel had secrets to keep, but somewhere deep inside he wanted relief from the pent up pain of losing his friend and he decided that sharing a little of how he felt about the blonde's death might not be such a bad idea. Besides, it would appease the priest and maybe some of his own guilt in the process.

"It's might fault." Ciel began quietly, hands between his thighs as he gazed down at the floor. "Alois died because of me; because I couldn't protect him." The words faded out as his throat constricted with sadness. Just saying the thoughts out loud were having an intensely cathartic effect on him already and Ciel found himself continuing past what he had been planning on disclosing. "Even with all my power, my strength, my abilities, he still fell victim to the one thing I was born to destroy." Wet blue eyes locked with kind jade and he choked back a persistent sob.

Father Spears watched as unwarranted tears began to stream down Ciel's misery stricken face; the self-blame evident and completely misplaced. He raised a robed arm and motioned for the young man to come over. Ciel obliged, coming to kneel on the floor in front of the priest's knees and placed his head in the holy man's lap. There, as long fingers combed softly through silken slate strands and a gentle touch, the young man let the dam break and every depressing emotion he had been keeping bottled up flowed over in the form of hot tears and ragged gasps.

The priest mumbled soft words of encouragement as he stared at his charge with paternal adoration, allowing Ciel this time to cleanse himself of all the anguish and self-loathing had been eating him up from the inside since Alois's death. He didn't rush him or push him to speak his feelings; just comforting the angel until the heavy sobs began to subside and the desperate breaths evened out into a normal rhythmic pattern.

Ciel buried his face into the thick wool, the scratchy fabric itching his nose as he finally calmed down enough to lift his head. He was a bit embarrassed for having lost so much control and crying upon the holy man like a small child, but he could not deny that afterwards he did feel a lot lighter. Red rimmed cobalt met the gentle gaze of Father Spears and Ciel managed to give the man a small sad smile.

"I still don't know what to do without Alois." He breathed, a little light headed from his recent crying jag. "I just wish I could talk to him. Tell him how sorry I am." Ciel worried his lower lip. A low chuckle from the priest had him frowning in confusion at the inappropriate action. "I don't see what is so amusing about this." He scowled, Father Spears shaking his head before explaining.

"Do you not pay attention to anything I tell you?" He laughed, reaching out and tapping Ciel lightly on the nose. The student's confusion deepened, not liking the fact that he was being patronized and Father Spears smiled playfully. "Alois is still with you in spirit and as such, all you need to do to speak with him is to engage in prayer." Sitting back, the priest waited for the revelation of this reminder to sink into the stubborn angel's thick skull.

Damp blue eyes widened and the small jaw dropped as Ciel suddenly realized what the holy man was telling him. He should have remembered such a simple thing that he had learned years ago in Sunday school. If Alois was a part of Heaven then he really could converse with him through prayer, but a one-sided conversation wasn't going to be enough. Suddenly, Ciel had an idea, one that made him smile genuinely for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Let's all have a moment of silence for Alois (yes, I actually killed him off). Ok, now that we have done that, I need to beg you not to eradicate me for having done that. I love my little blonde nugget, like most of you know, so believe me when I say that this part of the story was planned and thoroughly thought out. Still sad, I know, but keep in mind, this story contains a lot of supernatural stuff so anything is possible._

_On that note, what plan do you think Ciel is cooking up in that little mind of his? Again, anything is possible here._


	31. Chapter 31

Blue eyes stared up at the clear night sky, the stars having all come out to play and light up the darkness with their twinkling brilliance. Ciel sighed, his breath coming out in white puffs against the cold air as he continued on the path that would take him on the final lap around the campus. Heavy boots crunched quietly upon the packed snow and the hefty folds of his dark wool coat flapped near his ankles; the feel of the Phantomhive sword pressing against his hip a comfort.

Oddly enough, it had been his Aunt Angelina who had suggested that Ciel swap out his short pea coat for something warmer and albeit longer. The wool trench had seemed to be the perfect choice as it offered both the protection he needed from the harsh winter elements, but also concealed the long blade that the angel almost never went anywhere without anymore. Ciel now considered the sword a true extension of himself, like an arm or a leg and he planned to always have it close by so never again would an innocent victim suffer at the hand of an evil being without having to answer to him. Alois's death still wore heavy on Ciel's mind and he used it now as the motivation in his mission as he trudged through the frigid night.

"Captain's log, Star date 041081." He mumbled to himself as he rounded the corner that would lead him past the church. "We have completed yet another investigation of the area known as St. Victoria's University and have found no intelligent life to speak of." A grin spread over his face and he chuckled at the silly game he was playing with himself; saddened by the fact at how the only other person who would have found his humor amusing was no longer with him. "Nope, none whatsoever."

Passing the cathedral, Ciel stopped for a moment and gazed up at the ancient structure. Sebastian would be waiting for him in a nice warm bed at home, probably naked. The image of his lover sprawled out on top of the mattress, the pale skin bathed in moonlight and ebony hair splayed out over the sheets made the young man's cock twitch and he suddenly wanted to get home as soon as possible. However, instead making his way back to the Phantomhive Estate where his fantasy could become reality, Ciel strode up the church steps and opened the double doors to enter the quiet space. There had been something he had been wanting to do and now seemed like as good a time as any.

Ciel tread softly over the stone floors, happy to be out of the cold and taking in the soft glow of lit wall sconces and other candles throughout the area. The church was open to the public at all hours of the night; however, most of clergy were asleep by now, their living quarters set further back within building. Still, even though it was highly unlikely that Ciel would wake anybody, he walked carefully and considerately up to the pulpit, keeping his footfalls as light as possible.

Taking off his coat, he placed it over the armrest of the first pew and removed his sword to lay on the seat of the wooden bench. Curious eyes glanced up at the large oak crucifix that hung above the choir pit, the exact same cross in which his father had been impaled on by Satan. In an effort to keep from being overwhelmed by powerful emotions of loss, Ciel quickly looked away to have his sight go directly to the white marble altar and his face heated up instantly.

Memories of what he and Sebastian had done on that table resurfaced and once again he felt his length stiffen. Ciel groaned lightly at his overactive libido, wondering if maybe he should just scrap the idea that made him come into the church in the first place and attempt it on a night when he wasn't so ready for some action. Shaking slate locks to remove the carnal thoughts, he forced himself back to his original plan and kneeled on the steps in front of the pulpit.

Placing flat palms together and steepling fingers against his chest, Ciel took a deep calming breath as he remembered the last time he had come to the church to pray like this. It had been to ask God for guidance about what to do when he found out Sebastian was actually a demon; this time though, he wanted to speak to Alois. Rolling his eyes upwards, he gazed at the high vaulted ceilings and imagined he was actually staring at Heaven as he began.

"Lord, it's me again." Ciel stated firmly, cringing slightly as his opening sentence sounded a lot like a title to an adolescent girl's book. Shoving the embarrassment aside, he continued at a steady pace. "I know you're busy and that I don't really have the right to ask any favors of you at this point considering all I have done lately." He paused, wondering if he should take this time to confess his sins in an attempt to appease the Lord.

"I haven't been doing a very good job of following your teachings, I suppose." He revealed slowly, mindful of the words coming out of his mouth. "I've keep secrets from Father Spears, things he should know, but I can't tell." Ciel thought of Sebastian. "If I do, someone I love will get hurt." He worried his lower lip with small white teeth as he recalled some of the other things he had done that should be mentioned.

"And I have been, well . . ." Ciel shut his eyes momentarily hoping to hide his shame even though there was no one around to see him. Red heat flamed upon his cheeks as he forced out the next part of his confession. "I've been actively participating in lustful activities in inappropriate venues! Please forgive me!" He gushed, the words firing in rapid succession off his tongue.

Silence filled the church; the only sound was Ciel's anxious breathing as he waited to see if a lightning bolt would strike him dead for all his depravities. Carefully, an eyelid cracked open, followed by another, and he frantically searched the old wooden beams high above for any sign of punishment for his sins. When nothing came, he relaxed a little and decided to keep going.

"As it is, someone has already suffered their fate because of me." Slate bangs swayed back and forth as Ciel hung his head in repentance. "Alois, if you can hear me. I'm sorry." He apologized with a shaky breath. "I am so, so sorry I wasn't there to save you. That I didn't see the danger you were in and ignored my instincts about Claude when I should have listened." The small jaw clenched as he fought back the stubborn tears that now dampened his lashes.

"I just, I just wish I could tell you that in person." He choked out as salty wet lines trickled down his face and splattered on the cold stone steps. Ciel laced his fingers together to create one large fist that pressed fervently into his chest. "You're my best friend, Alois. I never got to have a brother, but you were the closest thing to that." A shudder ran through his frame as he fought to sob and breathe at the same time. "I love you." Ciel whispered, breaking down and letting the sad loneliness take hold of him

"Awww, that is so sweet!" A voice sniffled from behind as startled blue eyes snapped wide open and he froze. Ciel swallowed hard, heart pounding in his chest as he realized someone had managed to sneak up on him while he was preoccupied with praying. "I never knew you felt that way!" The sing-song tone teased mercilessly. "I love you too, man!"

Ciel steadied himself, his body gearing up for a fight as he counted to three mentally before turning to look over shoulder. The second his sight landed on familiar glistening aqua orbs, shaggy blonde hair and a wide silly grin he knew who he was seeing, but his mind could not comprehend it. A high-pitched shriek escaped the angel as he spun around, losing his balance and slamming his back into the steps he had only recently been kneeling on.

"What? Oh my God! What?" Ciel practically hyperventilated as he took in the person standing a few feet away. His mouth flapped open and closed several times before anything else close to the English language could come out. "How? Oh my God!" He whispered in astonishment as Ciel tried to push himself up.

"Yeah, people have a tendency to praise the Lord when they see me." The person stated matter-of-factly, flipping fair colored bangs out of his eyes. "It's a gift, you know. What can I say?" He shrugged and chuckled as his friend now had managed to stand upright. Ciel gaped at him, still not fully believing what he saw and he licked his dry lips as tried to make sense of everything.

"Alois?" He asked, head cocking to the side and squinting as if that would somehow make his vision clearer. "Is it really you?" Ciel questioned in disbelief, taking a slow step forward and examining the young man who looked exactly like his dead friend a little closer.

"Of course, it's me! Did you really think I would be that much different after I died?" Alois shot back looking almost hurt by Ciel's inability to recognize him. Placing his hands on slender hips, the blonde stuck out his lower lip in a heavy pout. "Geez, first you're confessing your undying passion for me and then you can't even remember what I look like! God, Ciel! You are so damn superficial sometimes!" He smirked playfully as he watched his friend's brain catch up to his eyes finally.

"Alois!" Ciel cried joyfully, bounding forward with arms spread wide to envelope him in a tight hug. Immense happiness flowed through him at seeing the person he had thought he had lost forever once more. The slayer encircled the small body with his limbs and brought them together in what was to be a warm embrace only to find nothing, but air his grasp. "Holy . . . what the hell?" Ciel gasped as he stared down at the nothingness instead of his best friend.

"Um, yeah." Alois announced sheepishly as he whirled around to see the blonde now standing directly behind him. "I'm sort of a spirit now sooooo, technically, I'm incorporeal." He grinned, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Ciel gaped at him with wide disbelieving cobalt, arms held out in midair as he had forgotten they were still in that position. "Not everyone who goes to Heaven gets to be an angel right off the bat, you know." He grumbled, glancing away in embarrassment.

"I don't . . . what does that mean?" Ciel blurted out when he finally found his voice again and managed enough composure to lower his arms. He watched as a light blush dusted Alois's cheeks and it suddenly hit him that his friend was ashamed at his position in the celestial world. "Hey, Alois," Ciel called out, the blonde glancing back to him. "Why don't you fill me in on all this?" He offered a supportive smile. "Since it seems like you now have the inside track on what goes on up there and all."

The blonde nodded happily, the reassuring smile returned with one of his own. It was amazing how easy it was to fall back into their familiar pattern of conversation and Ciel felt warm and happy for that. "Ok, well, let me start from the beginning and I will try to explain it in such a way that your simple mortal brain can understand." He giggled at knowing more than his smart friend for once and Ciel bit his tongue to avoid spitting out any argumentative remarks in defense of his intelligence.

"So, the way it works, humans die and then they receive judgment at Heaven's gates." Alois began, the normally cheerful face serious as he spoke. "Once it is decided whether or not you are allowed entrance, you get a ranking and only the most pure and deserving of souls are given the privilege to become angels right away. The rest of us still reside in paradise, but as spirits or other celestial beings to spend eternity in God's loving embrace." He smiled softly to himself at recalling the feeling of being held close by the Lord's unwavering love. Shaking the memory away, Alois continued. "Anyways, eventually, you can move up and possibly become an angel in His army, but that is something granted to you that you have to earn. It's an honor to be part of God's infantry." Ciel hummed in understanding, everything making sense even if he still had some questions.

"So, does everybody in Heaven dress like that?" He nodded towards his friend, indicating his outfit. It wasn't the first thing Ciel wanted ask, but it seemed like the safest for now. "I mean, you look like a gay gladiator's wet dream, dude." Alois gasped at the insult as he looked down to what he was wearing to see how his friend had come to that conclusion.

The blonde wore a silk-like white tunic hemmed with shiny yellow embroidery around the wide neckline and billowy elbow length sleeves. Around his waist hung a golden rope, knotted together to make a belt that accentuated the slim figure. It ended at mid-thigh to show of an indecent amount of pale milky legs and was finished off with Alois's bare feet standing seemingly unfazed upon the cold stone floor. Ciel arched an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look, waiting for his inquiry to be answered.

"Hey! I will have you know," the spirit stated haughtily, waving a slim finger at his friend. "That not everybody can look this good in this outfit." Alois defended, thin arms crossing over his chest as he huffed. "And to satisfy your curiosity, no, not everyone in Heaven dresses like this." A plump mouth pouted, obviously disappointed with Ciel's reaction before grinning widely. "I came up with this little number all by myself!" He exclaimed happily, spinning around in a circle to show the entire ensemble off and giggling.

"Of course you did." He grumbled, rolling his eyes at the obviousness of it all. Only Alois would consider an outfit like that as being appropriate wear for a celestial being; however, it was comforting to see that death and not changed his friend that much. "You always were one for pushing the envelope of decency." Ciel teased lightly, winking.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" The blonde shot back as sly smirk spread over his face. A thin eyebrow raised at the young slayer with a knowing look that made Ciel cease all his mirth and furrow his brow in confusion at the statement. "Don't stand there acting all innocent like you have no idea what I am talking about." Alois searched the confused blue eyes for any sort of recognition to what he was referring to. Seeing none, the spirit leaned in and grinned mischievously. "You really put on quite a show for them up there."

Ciel's gaze followed Alois's aqua orbs as the landed upon the white marble altar a few feet away. It took a moment for it all to sink in what his friend was saying, but once it did, all the blood left the angel's face and mortification quickly made him cold and panicky. A low chuckle told him that he was correct in his assumption and he suddenly wished for a giant hole to open up and swallow him.

"Oh my God, you mean . . ." Ciel couldn't bring himself to say the words as the events of what had taken place replayed in his mind. Images of sweat slicked skin, passionate moans and confessions of love filled him and he chanced another look towards the altar before attempting to speak again. "They, I mean, He," his eyes turned heavenwards, "saw everything?" Blonde hair nodded in affirmation and Ciel buried his face in his hands as he groaned.

"Dude, did you really think that God wouldn't be able to see what you and your demon honey were during in His own house of all places?" Alois inquired, making his friend feel even stupider now for not having taken it into account. "You know He is omnipotent." Ciel looked up and the spirit sighed as he read the question in his friend's eyes. "Yeah, God knows all about Sebastian and what he is, but you shouldn't be shocked by that. I mean, I know it's been a while, but that is like Sunday school 101." Alois reminded, finding it amusing that he actually knew more about their religion than his studious friend did.

Embarrassment burned bright upon Ciel's cheeks as he tried to come to grips with the information that he had so foolishly forgotten about. For years he had been taught that God was everywhere and always watching, somehow in the heat of the moment, this most basic of facts had slipped his mind. However, even though the Lord was ever present, He had also given humans free will and because of that people were allowed to make decisions without His influence. Only when asked to, did divine intervention occur and even then the act was incredibly rare.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Ciel decided to change the topic and get back to a conversation that didn't involve him dying of humiliation. "So, how long do you think you'll have to wait until you get to be, well, um, physically there again?" He asked carefully, not sure how to word things properly and Alois tapped an index finger against his small chin in contemplation.

"I really don't know." The spirit answered after a moment, shrugging in ambivalence at the idea. "I mean, right now, in this form, I can go pretty much wherever I want unnoticed. Regular people can't see me." He offered when Ciel gave him a perplexed look. "You and other worldly beings can, but if I went outside right now and walked around campus with you, it would look like you were all alone to anyone else. It's not so bad." Alois added quickly in reassurance.

Ciel's shoulders slumped as he stared down at his feet, guilt washing over him; this was all his fault. Alois was now an incorporeal entity trying to gain favor in Heaven instead of a living, breathing human being whose biggest concern should have been where he was going to work when he graduated in the Spring. Even though he had been getting better at not blaming himself so much for what had happened to his best friend; seeing the blonde now in his current state was too much for Ciel and he felt responsible for everything all over again.

"Hey. Hey, dude, look at me." Alois spoke softly, but firmly, waiting patiently until sorrowful sapphire met his own sympathetic aqua. "Listen to me, what happened isn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done." He soothed, blonde head tilting to the side as he leaned in. "I had almost no soul left; just a tiny, tiny bit." Ciel stared at the small smile his friend was giving him, swallowing hard and trying accept the comfort.

"Actually, if it hadn't been for you praying and begging for God to take care of me, I probably would have never gotten into Heaven." Alois chewed on his lower lip nervously, sincerity burning in his eyes. "I have you to thank for that, Ciel." He whispered earnestly and the angel released a shaky breath as he fought back the tears that threatened to burst free once more. "I'd be suffering immeasurable torment in Hell right now, instead of standing here talking to you and have the opportunity to become an angel someday." Ciel choked back a sob, but managed to keep his emotions in check. "Besides, you look really awful when you cry, man." Alois jabbed, chuckling at the hesitant smile that it brought his friend's mouth.

"You suck." Ciel grumbled good naturedly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand for a moment. "Wait a sec," he paused as something occurred to him. "What do you mean, you would have ended up in Hell? Didn't you just tell me that when people die they go to the Heavenly gates for God to pass judgment on them?" He inquired, brow furrowing in thought. "Wouldn't you have gone there anyways regardless of what I did?" Alois quickly averted his eyes and Ciel knew there was something the blonde was keeping hidden.

"Well, that is true for the most part." The spirit began quietly, eyes slowly coming back to meet his friend's serious stare. "However, when a demon devours your soul or most of it, you sort of bypass that whole pearly gates thing and just go straight to Hell." Alois informed, anxiously watching Ciel's reaction who seemed to be stunned by these new facts. Licking his lips, the spirit elaborated.

"You see, a soul is an energy; an essence without form or shape." Alois nodded slowly, the slayer mimicking his actions to let him know he understood. "All souls instantly want to go to Heaven, so when the body ceases to be functional, the spirit automatically ascends to that dimension. That is, unless something else keeps it from doing so, like a demon." He chewed the inside of cheek as he tried to phrase things accurately. "In my case, Claude had taken most of my soul, but the little piece that was left combined with your heartfelt pleadings was enough to pull me from him and into Heaven." Alois gave a wide, bright smile, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "See? You are my hero!"

Ciel groaned at the twisted logic, grateful at his friend's attempt at trying to cheer him up, but feeling like he didn't deserve such a thing. It really bothered him at how close Alois had been to being taken captive to Hell and it only served to further intensify the guilt he was already experiencing. Ciel was incredibly thankful that his praying and begging had done the trick and took a moment to think of all the poor souls who had been devoured by a demon and now were residing in eternal torment. People like Elise, Jocelyn, Jezzy and . . . the next name hitting him like a brick wall and he froze instantly.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Alois asked in alarm as he saw all the color drain from his friend's face. "Ciel, at you ok? Ciel!" He practically shouted, wanting desperately to grab the frozen shoulders and shake the youth back into reality. The spirit growled in annoyance at his situation, wishing now more than ever that he could actually touch something. Resorting to the only thing he had at his disposal, Alois leaned in close to Ciel's ear. "Dude, please say something!"

Fearful blue eyes rolled up to meet his friend's, the angel looking like he had finally come out of whatever trance he had been in just now. Alois stared back, searching Ciel's face in the hopes of finding out this the problem was. "I . . . my . . .," he breathed, heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he knew the answer before asking the question. "My parents." Ciel whispered, trying not to pass out from the horror of the truth. "They aren't in Heaven, are they?"

* * *

Golden eyes closed and a slow deep breath was taken through his nostrils before being exhaled with a contented sigh. Black locks were shaken back and forth as Claude looked up into the hazy red sky, a satisfied grin spreading over his handsome face at the familiar sight. Reaching over his head, the demon stretched out his arms and relieving the tension in his upper back. A low pop was heard and he groaned happily at the sound, lowering his limbs he took a moment to look around.

The landscape that spanned before him was barren of most vegetation, the exception being a few lifeless trees that were bare of any foliage. Their naked limbs whipped in the gusts of high speed winds that ripped through the area at regular intervals, picking up dust and creating something akin to a sandstorm from the parched dirt. Cracks ran throughout the dry rust colored ground; angry and demanding nourishment that this world would never give. In the distance, a low pained cry was carried on the wind over the rolling hills of death and Claude hummed contentedly at the anguished sound. He had definitely been away for far too long; the demon was home once again.

Shrugging off his wool coat, Claude let it crumple around his feet and without a second thought it was followed by a long sleeved shirt; clothing had no purpose in Hell. Quickly, he kicked off shoes and pulled off socks, pants and underwear until the demon stood stark naked upon the hill before removing the final piece of his mortal persona; the spectacles clattered as they made contact with the hard dirt.

He felt freer now out of the restricting confines of the garments and Claude rolled his shoulders, a popping sound being heard as stiff joints were flexed. Letting go of his human guise, the demon allowed himself to fully evolve into his true form.

Large ebony feathered wings unfolded gracefully from between broad shoulders, spreading out and making the being sigh at the feeling of having the appendages unhindered once more. Claude wiggled his fingers and toes, watching as pale skin was melted away and smooth scaly-like epidermis took its place. It spread like black ink from his toenails up the strong legs to thighs to tight buttocks and finally masculine genitalia. as a similar event began at his fingertips. Mortal blush was replaced by midnight pallor, seeping over his arms, chest and back. When the last bit of soft flesh was completely consumed by Claude's natural form he smiled, a pair of sharp fangs extending over now blackened lips being licked by a pink forked tongue.

The demon purred at the heady feeling of being all powerful again, having missed the pleasure that came with having pure evil flow through his veins. Taking a few steps, Claude paused. "You three, wait here." He ordered, offering a quick glance behind him to the Triplets who stood silently in a row. "I will be back." They nodded in unison before Claude launched himself into the air, massive wings assisting with his ascension and soaring into the sky.

The demon could not wait to return to the dimension that was Hell, but had resisted the urge to do so immediately after he had jumped through Alois's window so many nights ago to escape a battle with the Demon Slayer. Instead, Claude had spent his time roaming around the surrounding forests and college campus, leading Sebastian on a wild goose chase with his scent. The Lieutenant had taken great joy in watching his former General follow the mindless trails for hours on end only to have them disappear completely at any given point. Claude had to contain his glee as Sebastian would halt his investigations, frustrated and annoyed, before turning around and hurrying back to check on his precious little angel.

Just the thought of God's chosen warrior made the demon snarl and his eyes flashed from brilliant yellow to gleaming magenta with rage. Claude now had even more reason to want Ciel dead than before; not only was the celestial little brat standing in the way of his master claiming control of earth, but the young slayer was also responsible for stealing away his last meal. In the demon's mind that meant the Phantomhive heir owed him for the loss Alois's soul and Claude was more than ready to dole out pain where it was due. However, before touching the little brat, he would have to consult someone higher up than himself.

Still, even as thoughts of revenge simmered in his mind, the demon could not shake his disappointment at having lost the delectable drama student's spiritual essence. True, Alois had always been just another soul to satisfy his hunger, but the more Claude had sampled it, the more he had grown to look forward to wholly devouring it one day. The precocious blonde had been an unusual mixture of unbridled lust and pure intentions, however, it was the drama student's bouts of insecurity which had added the extra spice that the Lieutenant started to crave. It only made losing the soul to the Heaven's that much more of a bitter pill to swallow.

Banking left towards his intended destination, Claude grit his teeth and snarled at the one responsible for all that had happened; Commander Sebastian Michaelis. Hatred and loathing bloomed in his chest as he recalled everything that could have been avoided if Lucifer's prized soldier only had stuck to their orders instead of falling head over heels for the target. Hannah would still be alive, Alois might not be dead seeing as how Claude might have kept the blonde as some sort of sex pet a little while longer, and of course, there was the most important thing of all; Armageddon.

If Sebastian had just done what he had been ordered to, which was eliminate Ciel Phantomhive, then the battle for the end of the world would have already happened. Because without the Demon Slayer around to beat back the forces of Hell, the scales between good and evil would have shifted in the Dark Lord's favor; Satan's army would have been able to advance upon the earth once more and meet Heaven's infantry in war. The winner would lay claim to all the living mortals; ruling them however the victor saw fit for all eternity or until the defeated battalion was able to challenge them once again in the future. Either way, there would be heavy casualties on both sides regardless of the outcome.

In the distance, a massive structure began to materialize through the reddish haze and Claude swooped closer to the ground as he prepared to land. The demon had a plan forming, one that would not only raise his status within his Lord's army, but would also grant him the vengeance he was so desperately seeking. He had been waiting centuries for the proud and mighty Sebastian to make a mistake and now that it had finally happened, Claude wasn't about to miss out on the opportunity to capitalize on his superior's downfall.

Bare feet made contact with a soft thud on the hard dirt, the expansive dark wings folding behind him as he strode over to the entrance of the looming stone castle-like structure where the King of Hell dwelled. Standing in front of the large twisted metal gates was a formidable looking being. Over ten feet tall and clad completely in black armor, the entry guard to Satan's home stood unmoving and silent; its presence a frightening deterrent to anyone who might be so inclined as to request an audience with the Dark Lord.

Claude sighed and cracked his knuckles as he came to a stop in front of the sentry, not looking forward to everything he would have to endure in order to request some time with his master. It amused Satan to make those who wanted an audience with him have to jump through various hoops and only the most determined and strongest of demons ever made it to Hell's throne room to be heard. Even then, whatever the topic it had to be of some interest to their ruler, if not, the consequences for boring the Devil usually ended in death.

The Lieutenant, however, refused to be intimidated by the challenges that lay ahead of him. Claude was fueled by vengeance and desire to destroy someone who had been a thorn in his side for one too many centuries. He was sure though that once he made it the royal chambers that Satan would be more than happy with the information he had to offer. Licking his lips and rolling his shoulders, the demon took a step forward, prepared for what was sure to be one hell of a night.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Alois lives! Well, not in the strictest sense of the word, but he is still around to give comic relief and comment on Ciel's day to day activities. Did you really think that I could completely kill off my favorite blonde nugget? No!_

_I am sure some of you are rolling your eyes going, "Really, AC? You just had to bring him back? You couldn't leave Alois dead? So damn predictable!" And maybe it is, but he's not back just because I didn't want to kill him off. No, there is a reason, just like everything else in my stories and you will learn about that when I am good and ready to tell you._

_So, Claude is back in Hell. Nothing good can come of that; nothing at all. And Rachel and Vincent's souls are not in Heaven. That's a bummer. What do you think Ciel is going to do now? And how is he going to deal with learning about such a thing? And why is Alois always dressed like such a hussy, even in death?_


	32. Chapter 32

"Yes, fuck, yes!" The silky voice moaned as a head full of ebony hair slammed back into the fluffy pillows and hips pushed urgently up. Sebastian's long fingers ripped into Ciel's slate locks as the angel's face was bobbing between his strong thighs. "God, just like that." He breathed as his body rocked to rhythm of the young man's pleasurable ministrations.

The demon had awoken this morning to a slumbering angel snuggled up nicely into his bare chest. He didn't know exactly what time his lover had returned in the middle of the night, but he knew that it had been later than usual. Gently, Sebastian had prodded him into consciousness with light kisses and feathery tickles before asking Ciel how the previous night's patrolling had gone. However, instead of getting the normal 'fine' or 'ok', the man found himself being pounced upon by a very eager to please angel.

Sebastian would be less than honest if he said that the fact his little lover was out and about in the dead of night running around in search of demons to slaughter didn't worry him a bit. Especially since one of those said demons might be his former Lieutenant who would love nothing more than to kill Ciel and have his precious soul for dinner. Even though the General had not seen hide nor hair of Claude in a while it still put him on edge to think that the angel might encounter vengeful minion of Hell without Sebastian around to protect him. However, none of that seemed to matter at the moment as the man let himself drown in the affection that was so liberally being applied to him.

"Ha, ha, your mouth!" He moaned as Ciel took the rigid length completely down his throat until his lips pressed flat around the base. Tension pulled tight within his lower belly and Sebastian hissed in delight as small teeth grazed the underside of his swollen shaft, making him shudder. "Mmmnnahh, let me fuck it." He pleaded and held Ciel's head in place to cease its movements.

The angel obliged, opening his jaw and relaxing the muscles in the back of his throat as Sebastian gave light thrusts into the warm orifice. Small hands rested on the cut hipbones, ready to push away or hold them down if the demon became too excited and started to lose control. Ciel focused on trying to breathe as the large mass of meat was slid in and out of his airway and from the sound of Sebastian's cursing overhead, he wouldn't have to concentrate much longer. Closing his eyes, slim fingers gripped into the flesh of the shaking thighs as he readied himself to take what his lover gave him.

"Mmnaah, Ciel." Sebastian groaned loudly as the blissful wire in him snapped and pleasure shot through him. The demon withheld a quiet whimper as in his orgasmic haze he could feel Ciel's throat muscles work to swallow the salty, bitter mess that was the by-product of his ecstasy. "Yeah, drink it all." He sighed as the last bit of warm cum was sucked and his member released with a low pop.

Lids parted and garnet spheres watched lazily as a small pink tongue went about licking and cleaning up any droplets that might have escaped. Sebastian suppressed a chuckle at the way Ciel reminded him of a mother cat grooming her kittens right about now; the act incredibly endearing. Not being able to control himself, large hands reached under the thin arms and the demon tugged the surprised little angel up to his chest.

"Seba-what?" Ciel gasped as he was swiftly encased in strong arms and rolled onto his back. Sebastian hovered over him, a devilish smirk playing on his full lips as shining blue stared wide and unblinking. "I wasn't finished. You're still dirty." He reprimanded lightly, pouting only a little as to do so fully would hurt his now aching jaw.

"I'm a being of Hell. I like to be dirty." Sebastian purred playfully, adding an entirely different meaning to the word. Leaning in and touching the tips of their noses together, he grinned. "We demons have all those less than favorable traits like lying and deception, whereas angels have all the good qualities." Pulling back a little, he caught Ciel's eyes and winked. "And since you are one of the latter and a purveyor of honest and trust, it begs the question; what you are not telling about what happened on your patrol last night."

Ciel's mouth dropped open, but nothing came out. Sebastian chuckled at the speechless angel and he proceeded to nuzzle and nip sweetly at his stunned lover's neck to pass the time. The young man snapped his gaping jaw shut, realizing that his attempt to distract the demon from probing any further into his evening had proven futile. Apparently, seduction was not his forte and that fact bruised Ciel's ego more than he would have liked to admit.

Sighing in defeat, splayed hands pushed against the broad shoulders currently over him and silently asking the man to sit back. Sebastian obliged, rocking onto his heels and giving Ciel space to scoot into a sitting position. Neither were bothered by their nudity as being concerned about something as simple as nakedness just seemed laughable considering everything else that had happened. Still, apprehension was there as Ciel brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins.

"I stopped by the church." He admitted shyly, Sebastian's brow knitting in confusion at the guilty demeanor. It wasn't unusual for Ciel to visit the cathedral for one reason for another at all hours of the day or night, but for some reason this particular time had the angel on edge. "I, um, went there in the hopes of talking to Alois." He whispered, glancing up to gauge the demon's reaction who only nodded for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Ciel released his explanation in a flurry of words. "And it worked and now Alois is a spirit walking around that only those with spiritual attributes can see."

His shoulders slumped as the sentence used up the remaining air in his lungs. Ciel hung his head for a moment before gathering the courage to meet the curious garnet gaze that was carefully watching him. No matter how wonderful it was to be reunited with his best friend, the angel still felt like he didn't deserve such a gift from God especially considering what had transpired only a few weeks ago in the Lord's house of worship.

"It wasn't my intention for that to happen!" Ciel added quickly, feeling that need to defend himself as if he had done something wrong by making the blonde appear out of thin air. "I just wanted to talk to Alois and then all of a sudden, Poof! He was there." Exasperated hands flew up in a submissive manner, cobalt orbs searching for understanding in his lover's calm face.

"So, he just showed up?" Sebastian asked slowly after a moment, receiving a nod in response. Raising a long index finger, he contemplatively tapped his chin in thought. "Hmmm, that's a new one I've never heard of before." He mused, noticing the perplexed look on the angel's face. "I mean, I've never known of a soul being pulled away from a demon by God Himself. You must have quite some pull with Him to have saved Alois from an eternity of fiery torment." Sebastian teased lightly, making Ciel blush furiously.

However, despite the demon's soft smile this new information about had happened to Alois's immortal soul was worrisome. Technically, Claude had full possession of the blonde's spirit and had every right to have claimed it as his own. To have it stripped away by God at the begging of the Demon Slayer must have infuriated the former Lieutenant and Sebastian feared that the demon now sought vengeance against Ciel for having taken what should have been his. Silently, he filed away these thoughts and forced his expression to remain gentle, not wanting to alarm his lover as he would deal with this new development later.

"Come here." Sebastian requested, opening his arms to let the angel crawl into his lap. Ciel settled himself into the warm embrace, resting his head against a broad shoulder and sighing happily as a soft kiss was placed on his forehead. "I think you're a little too tense this early in the morning." He purred, nipping playfully at Ciel's nose and chuckling at being swatted away. Leaning into whisper into the angel's ear, "How about I return the favor?"

Ciel turned his head to respond, but quickly found his lips busy with Sebastian's hungry kiss. He moaned lowly as lust burned deep within his body and he allowed himself to be distracted by the man's skillful tongue. Thoughts of guilt and serious decisions could be put on hold for the time being as the world melted away to leave only the two of them gasping for breath and mumbling phrases of love and passionate truths.

* * *

Dark claws stained red with blood clicked loudly on the gray marble-like floor, echoing throughout the vast space. Each and every step was painful as the body making those simple movements was exhausted and injured, some wounds rather deep and in unfortunate places. Even though, the demon pushed onward as he had finally made it over the very last hurdle that had stood between him and what he had been fighting so laboriously over for days on end. It was time to reap the rewards of one's persistence.

Claude rolled his aching shoulders, a sharp pain running through his side at the action and he grunted at the feeling. Large black wings folded back into place, his satin midnight skin covered in bruises and healing lacerations from his most recent encounter as he approached the dark clad figure sprawled out leisurely on an ornate throne just a few steps up on a raised platform at the end of the massive room. Small winged cat-like creatures called Krismons flitted back and forth among the high ceilings, their pitched feline cries obnoxious and Claude wondered why the Prince of Darkness allowed the irritating things in his throne room.

Coming to the bottom of the steps, the demon respectfully got down on one knee before bowing his head. This was the protocol for requesting an audience with Satan and if Claude was lucky, He would be in a generous mood and listen for a moment what the Lieutenant had to say. It was well known throughout Hell that just because one managed to gain access to see Lucifer it didn't mean they would be heard. If the Devil chose so, and it had happened on more than one occasion, He would refuse to listen and have the minion tossed back out into one of the many fiery lakes that surrounded the castle.

"Claude Faustus." A soft voice mused and golden orbs rolled up to see who had addressed him. The demon took in the sight of the pristine white pants that covered the long legs of a man standing just a foot in front of him. The eyes continued their path upwards past the matching vest and jacket until landing on the unamused smirk spread over a pale face. "I can't say I expected to see you here anytime soon. What? Did you piss off General Michaelis again so much that he felt the need to punish you by delivering a message to Our Lord in person?" Violet irises glimmered gleefully as Claude growled in annoyance at having to deal with the man.

"I would say that it is nice to see you too, Ash, but that would be a lie." He bit back, taking the opportunity to rise once again to his feet. The demon was more than ready to bow down in reverence to his King, but never to His butler. "By the way, how is your sister doing these days? Hell hasn't seen much of her as of late." Claude grinned viciously at the deadly glare he received for bringing up Ash's other half; literally.

Ash and Angela, twin siblings sharing the same body and engaged in a never-ending battle of who would got to be the one to have reign of said body. Once separate beings who had the distinct honor of serving as Seraphims to God in Heaven's court, the two spent centuries watching the humans of the earth. However, as time wore on they became increasingly jealous of the Lord's uncompromising love for the mortal creatures and took it upon themselves to punish those they considered unclean and not worthy of His compassion.

When finally confronted for their transgressions against humanity, neither showed any remorse for the countless deaths and suffering they had forced upon innocent people. Instead, the pair had vehemently argued that God had been a fool giving the simple mortals free will and that such a blessing should be revoked since humans could not handle such a thing responsibly. In the end, the Deity had no choice, but to cast out the duo from Heaven, but not before giving them a taste of their own medicine, so to speak.

Since Ash and Angela were so opposed to others having free will, God decided to take away their own ability to do so. He merged their two bodies into one physical form, making them spend eternity battling over who would be the one to make decisions while the other one lay dormant within until he or she could once again take control. It was what their ultimate dream, after all, to have free will taken away, but just not their own.

Denouncing God and all that was good in Heaven, they found their way to Hell and swore all loyalty to Lucifer. The Devil was very much amused by the pair and decided to keep them on as His right hand servant, the constant bickering between the siblings and never knowing who he was going to get made for some interesting situations at times. Besides, any being that went that far to defy God was someone Satan most definitely wanted on His team.

"And as for your question, no, Michaelis did not send me." Claude snorted, looking past the sour faced being to eye the reason he had come here in the first place. "The General has other things currently occupying his time." Gold flashed magenta at the recollection of why Sebastian had turned his back on the mission and he quickly stepped around the infuriated fallen angel to address his master. "Sir, I have unfortunate news. The Commander has become an enemy to your glorious kingdom." Claude bowed from the waist, lowering his gazes as he came to a stop in front of the steps which led to the throne.

"Do I look daft to you, Faustus?" A melodious voiced asked calmly, making the Lieutenant's head snap up and mouth gape open in surprise. The flaxen head rolled to the side lazily on the armrest of the massive seat, indigo eyes glimmering as the handsome face smirked at the shocked look on his minion's face. "Do you take me for a fool perhaps? Someone who is past their prime and can no longer rule with an iron fist as he once did?" Lucifer asked smoothly, grinning as Claude shook his head emphatically in response.

"No, my Lord. Never would I question your ability as a supreme ruler." He added earnestly, wanting to wipe away any doubt in the Devil's mind that he would suggest such a thing. Ash chuckled from the side, enjoying Claude's precarious situation immensely. He growled lowly at the being before once again giving Lucifer his full attention. "I just wanted to make his Holiness aware to the extent that the General has betrayed Hi-"

"Enough, Faustus." He commanded in a dull tone, swinging the long legs over and standing up. Slender arms raised over his head, the midnight clothed form of Aleister Chamber stretching out his back and sighing happily when the bones emitted a low pop. "I know everything already." He hummed, sauntering down the steps and coming to stand at the bottom. Catching Claude's gaze, he winked. "You don't think I just sit around down here all day doing nothing, but reading boy-love manga, do you?" A quiet laugh fell from perfect lips as the Devil continued to casually stroll around the room.

"I know all about Michaelis and his perverted obsession with Ciel Phantomhive; I knew when it started." Aleister paused in front of a large window as he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, letting the long strands of blonde hair gracefully touch the lapel of his suit; arms crossed behind his back. "It was actually quite amusing to watch from afar." He mused, a small smile spreading over his face. "He was so torn and confused over all those new emotions and feelings. An absolutely delicious display of suffering and insecurity that I just couldn't bring myself to put an end to it by intervening."

Aleister stared out at the expanse that was his kingdom, the fortress-like structure that housed the Prince of Darkness being set so high up that it offered a wonderful vantage point to view the dusty red land for countless miles. An orange sun hung low in the sky of the air tinted rust from the parched dirt which was swept up by the strong winds that gusted at regular intervals. Never cooling and never comforting the breezes of Hell offered only more discomfort to those inhabitants unlucky enough to end there instead of Heaven.

Violet orbs shone with delight as the King watched from above as two demons fought bitterly over some poor pathetic creature that lay wounded on the ground. There would only be one winner in this battle for a meal and the loser would most likely pay the price with its life, but such were the ways of this dimension.

Aleister's fangs extended past his lips as the stronger of the demons brutally decapitated the other, the blood pouring profusely from the gaping hole where its head used to be. Crimson red flowed across the dead ground, thirsty dirt drinking it up until there was nothing left as this was the only bit of liquid it would ever receive. One winner and to the victor goes the spoils. Still gazing out the window, the Devil continued where He had left off previously in the conversation.

"Don't think for a second that you and Michaelis were by yourselves up there." Aleister informed smoothly as he observed the way the minion devoured its prize below. "I always have other, lower class demons on Earth doing my bidding and keeping an eye out for me." He hummed before slowly turning around to face the Lieutenant. "What else do you expect me to do since I am not allowed to take corporeal form there until the scales of evil tip far enough in my favor and Armageddon is upon us." Winking at Faustus and smirking playfully. "I have to do something to monitor my future real estate."

"It is a shame though, about Hannah, I mean." He sighed balefully as long legs slowly made their way back to Claude who watched his master closely. "An annoying cunt she may have been; yes, but my niece never failed to provide me with detailed facts about what was really happening that might have otherwise slipped through the cracks. For that, and only that reason, I will miss her." Aleister stated in a feigned morose tone as if the death of the female demon and Major in His army actually caused some grief and strife. "However, I don't believe that apologizing for her death has anything to do with you coming to see me."

Aleister grinned wickedly as he came to stand in front of the Lieutenant, hand reaching up to tap a slender finger under Claude's chin. Violet bore into gold as he searched the demon's face, humming in thought. "No, you wouldn't go through all that just to bring me a message that Sebastian is playing for the other team, so to speak." Lucifer mused, gently grazing the backs of his knuckles against the smooth dark cheek of his subordinate. "Even if his betrayal would be rather fortuitous for you in the long run." Wrapping long fingers around the nape of Claude's neck and pulling him forward until their foreheads touched, the Devil breathed. "So tell me, dear Faustus, what is it you truly want?"

"I only want what is rightfully mine, my Lord." Claude whispered, licking his lips and making his master smile slyly. "That brat stole a soul that should have been in my possession now and I demand his own in exchange for what has been lost." A low appreciative chuckle was heard from Aleister as he read the burning desire for revenge in those yellow eyes and He released his hold on the demon to take a step back.

"You want the Demon Slayer's soul, I see." Claude nodded at the assertion and Aleister mulled it over, tapping his chin in thought. "Hmmm, that makes sense; however, what do you plan to do with Michaelis?" A finely shaped eyebrow arched in question, the demon cocking his head to the side as a mischievous smile broke out over the Devil's face. "Don't tell me you have forgotten about him in your journey for vengeance?" Another chuckle rumbled in the priest's chest, this one much darker than the last.

"Ahhhh, this was always the big difference between the two of you." Aleister lamented with a sigh, the emotion annoying Claude and the demon grit his teeth in an attempt to hide it. "Sebastian understood the psychological damage and pain that could be inflicted by going after what a mark cares about the most before delivering the final blow. However, you my dear Lieutenant, always choose the most direct route to the heart of the target; ignoring everything else around it in your overzealousness to achieve your goal." Flipping a white blonde strand from his face, Satan smirked. "And that is why Michaelis was my Commander and you his second, Claude; never any creativity on your part." The demon growled involuntarily at the insult, the sound making his Master laugh out loud in amusement at the visible irritation he was causing.

"Still, fret not, I will not allow one of my top officers to be so rudely swindled by God's warrior." Aleister assured as he strolled back to his throne. Claude stared in disbelief at the sudden change in the Devil's attitude and wondered now what He had planned. "You may have Ciel Phantomhive's soul, but not before I have him crawling on the ground in mental and emotional anguish, begging me to end his pathetic life." He informed, waving a hand over his shoulder at the demon before spinning on a heel and flopping back into the plush cushioning of his gold laden chair. "Regardless of what you may think, Michaelis was not wrong in his tactics up there."

"I want the Phantomhive line to suffer as much as I want it to end." He smirked, placing an elbow on each armrest and lacing long fingers together at His chin. Maroon eyes sparkled and Satan smirked at he continued to explain. "As we speak, I have sent a rather eager-to-impress demon to earth to cause a bit of trouble for our little angel." A dark chuckle emanated Aleister as he pinned Claude with an authoritative look. "As for you, I don't want you returning there for the time being. I don't need you interfering and mucking things up." The Lieutenant opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by the threatening gleam in his Lord's eyes. "Do not test my patience, Faustus." He warned dangerously and the demon snapped his lips tightly shut; earning a smile in approval. "Good boy."

"Now, first things first," Aleister explained loudly as Ash stood like a motionless statue at His side. ""We will tear down the support structure that keeps the slayer in line. Sebastian already tried to make him doubt his faith in God, but that was a waste of precious time. So, we will approach it from another angle." Arching an eyebrow at Claude he continued. "There is more than one way to skin a cat and believe me, I have much experience in that field." Magenta flashed for a second as some sort of disturbing memory flitted through His mind, making Him grin at the recollection. "So, instead, we will destroy everything good and true in his life. Take away the supporting beam in any structure and no matter how well built, the building with fall and crumble to pieces."

"What of Michaelis?" Claude interrupted suddenly and in spite of himself; however, just the very thought that the ex-General would be allowed to go unharmed made his blood boil. Aleister cocked his head to the side, face a mask of unreadable emotion and the Lieutenant realized now that his little outburst might have just cost him everything. "I mean, my Lord, he has so blatantly forsaken your divine leadership that he should taste the agony of your fury." Claude rapidly fired out, knowing that he may only have seconds to still exist. The silence that followed did little to calm his nerves and he readied himself for the blow that was about to come.

"Do not worry about Sebastian." Aleister spoke finally, leaning back and making Himself comfortable. Ash arched a curious brow the Devil's way, wondering what his master had planned for the traitor. "As we slowly crush the Demon Slayer and Ciel descends into despair, Michaelis will suffer as well." He grinned, sharp fangs peeking out from behind perfect lips. "His obsession and love for the angel makes him irrational and it won't take long for him to come searching for the cause of his little boy's unhappiness." Lucifer gave a deep pout, batting his lashes dramatically as Ash let out a loud laugh.

"Brilliant, my Dark Prince. Absolutely diabolical." The dual souled being applauded heartily, clapping his hands in approval. "As the angel agonizes and his world falls apart, Michaelis will become enraged and come straight to us." Aleister hummed and nodded in agreement.

"It is because of your perceptive nature that I keep you around, Ash." He praised sweetly, winking at His servant before turning his attention back to Claude who was silently absorbing the strategy being divulged. Aleister leveled his minion with a stare. "And when that happens and Sebastian is back within my domain, I give you, Claude Faustus, the authority to seek out whatever torture or torment you desire. That is," Satan paused, raising a finger of condition. "After I have had the opportunity to air my grievances to the dear Commander." The demon nodded and took a deep breath to steady himself for his next statement.

"First we kill Sebastian and then kill Ciel Phantomhive." Claude asserted almost gleefully, yellow eyes shining brightly at the promise of achieving his goal. Aleister shook His head and clacked His tongue in annoyance. The demon frowned at the response, confused about where he had gone wrong in his thinking. If Ciel was alone and broken, then why wouldn't that be the optimum time to attack?

"There you go again. Aiming straight for the mark without taking into consideration the way to inflict the most amount of pain." Lucifer admonished, as if the Lieutenant's thoughts had been spoken aloud. "Just killing the angel isn't good enough, not if Michaelis doesn't get to watch." Aleister beamed, a vicious smile spreading over his face as a dark aura surrounded him. It was moments like this, when the legendary fallen angel of Heaven was at His most villainous, that hints of the extent of His dark power could be witnessed.

Claude took an involuntary step back, the normally stoic demon visibly frightened of his master. "But how do you expect to get the slayer into Hell?" He queried, making sure respect was laced heavily in his tone. The last thing he wanted was for Lucifer to lash out at him with the full power of Hell flowing so steadily through Him. "To make Michaelis watch helplessly while we rip apart his precious angel is without a doubt the most horrific way to torture him." Claude explained, nervous as the darkness continued to build throughout the throne room.

"Ciel cannot enter the Gates of Hell on his own without spiritual assistance, nor would he endanger all of humanity by trying to save his lover." Bowing at the waist and lowering his gaze once more, Claude showed as much humility as possible to his Lord despite the logic of his words. "My Prince, the slayer is very much aware of the importance of his role in keeping God's humans safe and averting Armageddon. I highly doubt that he would be foolish enough to attempt rescuing Sebastian from here."

Claude raised his head to gauge the reaction of his master, Aleister's shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Chuckles bubbled up from the Devil's throat and grew into roaring guffaws of something only He could understand. Such the power of His malevolent merriment that the sound bounced off the walls and into the high ceilings. The Krimsons shrieked and flapped their midnight wings as their perches reverberated to the vibrations of the wicked noise that flowed like water from Satan's tongue.

"Oh, hahha, Claude!" Aleister panted as the last vestiges of his laughter died out. Wiping wet eyes with the back of His hand, He settled back into the throne and took a deep calming breath. "You truly are a dumb one, aren't you?" Lucifer grinned, amused at the way anger now rolled off the demon in waves, the veneration Claude had only moments ago shone, completely gone now. "Ciel will come to Hell and seek me out. It is as simple as that."

Leaning forward suddenly, Satan smirked and lightly tapped His chest with gloved fingers. Mauve eyes burned bright with hidden knowledge. "I have something he wants, something more important to him than his life and all the souls of Heaven and Earth combined."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Krimsons, yes, I made my beloved deceased cat into a feline winged creature that lives in Satan's rafters. Sorry, but I loved that fat fluffy animal and that is why he keeps showing up in stories._

_So, did you appreciate the smut? Well, it wasn't a lot, but we had gone lone enough without some sweet SebbyxCiel action. Besides, if the plot can be moved forward and it's in a hot sweaty scene, then it's even better. Lol_

_So, what the heck is Aleister planning? That man is evil, well, he is the devil after all. Seems like there are a lot of things happening right now and trust me, things are going to get even crazier before this arc is anywhere being finished. Plus, some surprises that you might not see coming. Hehehehe, the plot thickens._


	33. Chapter 33

A thin eyebrow arched, followed by its twin before receiving an irritated huff from the owner as he watched them dance upon his forehead in the mirror. Garnet eyes flashed a light magenta for a moment and fangs gleamed under the bright lights overhead as the face turned to the side to get a better glimpse of its profile. Exhaling loudly through his nose and leaning back, the demonic features dissipated and the man was once again left with a more human looking persona.

Sebastian pursed his lips together in a thin line as slender fingers slid off the smooth porcelain of the bathroom sink, landing casually at his sides. Discerning eyes watched every move, every little twitch of muscle as he tried fervently to come up with answers to the slew of questions that had been taking up space in his mind as of late. One more quick glance and he turned away from the reflection of the face he had that peered back at him for decades.

He wandered out of the massive ornate bathroom and stopped in front of a large window in Ciel's bedroom to stare out at the expansive snow covered lawn of the Phantomhive Estate. Crossing long arms over his chest, Sebastian pondered what he should be doing today since his angelic lover had left not so long ago to seek counsel with Father Spears at the church. The demon scowled at the thought of Ciel spending so much time with the holy man; jealousy rearing its ugly head even though he knew there was nothing like that going on between the two.

"Off you go to think of new and exciting ways to save innocent lives." Sebastian mumbled absentmindedly, still gazing out the window. From his vantage point he watched as Ciel's aunt stepped into her red Mercedes, the color equally as vibrant as her ruby tinted tresses. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as the vehicle drove away, remembering how simple it had been winning the woman over.

Sebastian had become somewhat of a permanent fixture at the Phantomhive manor recently when Ciel had finally introduced the psych major to his only living relative as his boyfriend. Angelina had been a little taken aback that her nephew had chosen a male partner to spend his time with; however, she couldn't argue with the fact that he had very good taste. Sebastian quickly gained her approval though with his seemingly sincere compliments and doting over Ciel in the way only a devil could.

In the end, Angelina suppressed her concerns about the graduate spending all his time at their home, content in seeing Ciel have a real connection with another person and hoping that this attraction to men might just be a passing phase. As long as Sebastian made her beloved nephew happy, she had no reason to intervene or stand in anybody's way.

"But what about me? What am I to do while you are out there hunting down my brethren?" The demon mused quietly, black tipped fingers tapping silently over his bicep as he remained deep in thought. "Yes, where do I belong now other than by your side? Truly a dilemma when you aren't here for me to embrace." Sighing loudly, Sebastian felt the heavy weight of just how arduous this issue was.

He had been struggling with his place in the world ever since that fateful day in the library when he helped Ciel reach a copy of  _Paradise Lost_. True, at that time his intentions were still that of his Dark Lord's, but the demon would be lying if he didn't admit that even then he was already somewhat intrigued by the young slayer. However, things had changed and now Sebastian was following his own goals; something he had never done and was currently faced with finding a purpose for existing.

Until recently, the man had been hunting Claude in the hopes of finding and killing his former Lieutenant before the malevolent spider managed to get ahold of Ciel, but he had abandoned the search when he found nothing for the past few weeks. Sebastian was almost completely sure that Claude and the Triplets had left this world and returned to the dimension of Hell. If he was right, that meant the Lieutenant would be attempting to have an audience with Lucifer in the hopes of gaining favor from the King of Demons.

Sebastian harbored no fantasies about the type of punishment and vengeance Satan could dole out once He discovered His prized General had betrayed Him and Claude would be more than happy to step into the newly vacated role as the one controlling Hell's army. He growled lowly at the thought of his former Lord conspiring of ways to come after him and Ciel, more so the angel than himself as he didn't care what happened to him as long the one he held most dear was kept safe.

Grinding his teeth, the angled jaw clenched as resolve flowed through him; Sebastian suddenly knew what his mission in life would be. It was to protect Ciel; protect him from all the evils that being associated with Satan's former General would fall upon him. This was Sebastian's doing, not the angel's and he would be damned if he let Lucifer lay one finger on the Demon Slayer; his Demon Slayer.

Staring out at the awakening world, a slow smirk spread across the handsome face. Sebastian knew his path now and for the first time in a while, he felt the confidence fill his soul that came with knowing one's reason for being alive. Red eyes burned bright with determination and he licked his lips with anticipation, ready for whatever horrors Hell could conjure up for him to face.

This was it for him, he would protect Ciel until his very last breath, nothing would harm the young man as long as he was around. The angel might be God's holy warrior on this earth, but Sebastian would be the shield that kept him safe. And if any being; angel, demon or human, was stupid enough to try and wish Ciel ill, he would make sure that they suffered a fate far worse than any Hell they could ever imagine.

The woolen scarf was wrapped multiple times around until the warm material finally had been positioned into a spot where it covered the complete lower half of Ciel's face. His slate hair whipped wildly in the icy wind as he hurried across campus to the church.

He grumbled in discomfort at the frigid temperatures that had suddenly occurred over the past few days and it was obvious there was another winter storm brewing. The young man couldn't remember a time in his past 21 years when the weather had been so harsh and he started to wonder if global warming was the issue.

Quickly, Ciel reached for the handle on the large double doors and wasted no time stepping inside to get away from the brutal elements. The heat of the cathedral made him sigh happily as he began to remove the excess articles of clothing like scarf and gloves before unbuttoning the long black wool coat. As the student stood in the foyer, blue eyes slid over to glare at the incorporeal blonde who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall and grinning like a fiend.

"So, I'm guessing you don't get cold anymore that you no longer have a physical form." Ciel whispered, noticing that the skimpy outfit Alois had on was the exact same one he wore the night he had appeared before the angel. The spirit hummed and shook his head, the grin growing even wider as his friend snorted. "Well, isn't that just capital." Ciel huffed, for once actually jealous of his friend being dead and no longer able to fall victim to the elements.

Having removed enough layers, Ciel strode down the aisle and past the pews to stop at the steps in front of the pulpit. Alois followed closely behind, still humming a light tune as he looked around the area to see that, save for a few people praying, the pair was really only ones there who weren't part of the clergy. Ciel dropped to one knee, bowed his head and gave a swift Sign of the Cross before standing and turning his attention to Finny who was attempting to light some candles while on his tip toes.

"Hey, Finny." Ciel greeted quietly, not wanting to startle the altar boy and disrupt the other parishioners. "Is Father Spears in his office?" The young blonde with green eyes turned to face the person who had just addressed him and gave a face splitting grin.

"Sure! I just left." Finnian chirped gleefully, his enthusiasm infectious and Ciel found himself returning the gesture with a wide grin of his own. "Go on back. You know the way." He winked, waving at the student before returning to his previous chore of trying to light the giant candelabra.

Ciel made his way through the side door and down the stone hallway which he had traveled some many times now. He could feel rather than see Alois a foot or two back plodding in his wake, although, that really wasn't the word since the deceased young man couldn't actually touch anything. Such thoughts and musings filled Ciel's mind and distracted him enough that he didn't realize they had reached their destination as he almost passed the familiar entrance to the priest's office.

Spinning around and stopping Alois in his tracks, the angel gave himself a serious look. "I'm sorry, Alois, but you are going to have to wait out here for me." Ciel ignored the guilty feeling that bloomed in his chest at the disappointed look on his friend's face and he hurried to elaborate. "I need to talk to Father Spears and it won't help if I am distracted watching whatever you will be doing." He sighed in frustration as plump lower lip was stuck out in a massive pout. "Please, it won't take long. Just hang out here for a bit."

Alois blinked wide aquamarine orbs, his face scrunched up as if he were about to burst into tears. Ciel groaned quietly at that look he knew so well; when his best friend decided to make someone feel bad he would make what the blonde had referred to as his sad-puppy-face. While living, it had always worked in making Ciel crumble and give in to whatever Alois wanted and even now, the angel felt himself wanting to relent.

"No, Alois." He stated in a firm voice and pinning him with a stern look. "I have something I want to discuss with Father Spears and I don't need you wandering around the room. He can't see you and will wonder why I keep staring off at nothing." Ciel stared into that cherub-like face, pleading with his friend to understand. Alois continued to pout, but finally nodded in agreement, earning a grateful smile in response. "Thank you." He said earnestly, wishing that he could hug his friend at this moment and feeling sad that doing that was no longer an option.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel reached out to grab the door knob, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to set in motion. He had a specific reason for stopping by and wanting to converse with Father Spears today; an answer to a question that had been burning up inside him ever since the night Alois reappeared. No matter what Ciel did he could not calm his mind of the revelation that his parents were not in heaven as he had been led to believe for years.

On some level, the angel felt betrayed by his spiritual advisor, not believing for a second that someone as knowledgeable as Father Spears would not have known the truth about what had happened to Vincent and Rachel after their deaths. Ciel could forgive the holy man keeping his birthright a secret from him, he could even forgive the priest for having known and not saying anything about the vast network that ran deep throughout the community which was loyal to the Church and its heavenly mission, but letting the young man believe for years and years that his parents were happy and safe, smiling down upon him from Heaven was just too much.

Ciel wanted to know why his priest, his confidant, the person closer to him than almost anyone else would keep something like this from him. Especially now, since the student had become privilege to every other confidential piece of information concerning the Church. He could understand why nothing had been said before his transition, but now not being told the truth just seemed cruel to Ciel and it was with this attitude that he stepped into the office.

A dark head hunched over the large desk snapped up to see who had so rudely intruded upon his space without even bothering to knock. The pen ceased its movements as emerald spheres caught sight of the young man standing patiently at the door. Taking in the stern look on the angel's face, the priest exhaled loudly through his nose and turned his attention back to his work.

"Ciel, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Father Spears stated calmly, finishing off the last sentence with a flourish before setting the pen down. "However, I was going to contact you later this afternoon about a matter anyways so this is rather fortunate." The clergy man sat back in his seat, fingers lancing together in front of him as he met the steely gaze locked on him. "What is it that I can do for you?"

Ciel paused in hesitation, not knowing where to start even though he was well aware of the topic he had come to discuss. However, standing there now with those jewel-like orbs behind crystal glasses trained on him in a familiar stare, he almost lost his nerve. The young man shook his head in attempt to straighten out his thoughts and irritation flared up inside, spurring Ciel onward in his intentions. Composure slipped away and he approached the desk with confident strides.

"I need to ask you something." He began, willing his voice to stay steady. Father Spears arched a curious eyebrow as Ciel came to stand at the edge of his desk, the usually plump lips set in a thin line. Taking one final deep breath for courage, the next question spilled from his mouth in deadly serious tone. "Why have you been lying to me all these years about where my parents' souls were?"

Color drained from the stoic holy man's face, his jaw dropping open only slightly in utter shock before he easily masked his surprise with a calm and collected expression. The shift in his demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Ciel who felt his heart drop even further in his chest as the tiny flame of hope that the priest had been innocent was quickly doused. Everything the young man needed to know had been revealed just now in Father Spears's reaction and betrayal flowed hot through the angel's veins once more.

"How could you do that?" Ciel breathed vehemently, fists clenching at his sides as he tried to control his temper. Cobalt spheres burned bright with hurt as the glared the priest who sat there listening patiently. "How could you not tell me the truth? All these years, I thought mom and dad were happy and safe up in Heaven with God; smiling down on me." Violently, Ciel slammed his fists onto the desk, making the old piece of furniture shudder under his strength. The priest barely flinched at the action, his gaze never leaving the irate young man who was now practically shaking with rage.

"But instead, they've been in Hell all this time, haven't they?" He demanded, jaw clenched tightly and grinding his teeth as anger rolled off him in waves. "Suffering immeasurable torment for over a decade while I went about my day placated with the idea that they were in paradise." Ciel spat venomously, furious tears pricking at the backs of his eyes and he swallowed thickly as he refused to let them fall. "How could you do that to me? Lie all that time?" His voice broke under the intense strain of hurtful emotions and he slammed a fist hard into the desk once more to get his point across. " Answer me, God dammit!"

"Watch your tongue!" Father Spears roared, bolting upright to tower over the fuming angel. Broad shoulders tensed under the dark robes and the priest locked the livid blue with severe green as he spoke in an icy, low tone. "This is still the Lord's house and as long as I still have breath in my body, neither you nor anyone else shall take His name in vain in this church. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel mashed his lips together in a discontented line, the only indication he made to show he recognized the holy man's authority..

They continued to glare across the old desk at one another for what seemed to be an eternity, neither wanting the first to back down. The large grandfather clock ticked loudly in the corner of the room, the rhythmic sound of the timepiece counting down the minutes to the next hour the only sound aside from the two men's heavy breathing. Sighing deeply, Father Spears resigned himself to being the adult and broke the never ending silence.

"Ciel," He breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger and shaking his head. "Do remember the first time you actually met me?" The student shook his head negatively and the priest hummed in thought. "Of course you wouldn't, you were so young and traumatized at the time." He admonished himself lightly before slowly making his way around the desk. Coming to stand a few feet away in front of Ciel, Father Spears cleared his throat.

"It was the day of your parents' funeral." He began calmly, recalling the past events with total clarity. "I had come by near the end of the wake to pay my respects and to meet you. Your aunt was not yet privy to all the secrets the Phantomhive bloodline held and it was my duty to inform her on such matters." The priest added as a side note, gauging Ciel's blank facial expression as he continued. "I will never forget the first time I saw you."

"You were so little and scared, clutching to Angelina's black dress like she would disappear if you let go for even a second. Your eyes were so big and blue, the rims red from having cried nonstop for days." Father Spears reminisced, green orbs gazing softly at the now mature face of whom he spoke. Ciel blushed in embarrassment from the description, but said nothing, instead listening intently.

"I thought to myself, this is him? This is the one who will one day defend humanity against the minions of Hell?" The student opened his mouth to protest, feeling insulted at having been viewed as such an incapable person; however, the holy man had no intention of being interrupted. "You were just a slip of a boy, but then you did something that I will never, ever forget." He paused for a moment to smile gently at Ciel, noticing the curiosity that was now evident in young man's eyes. "You let go of Angelina's dress, the little cocoon of safety you had erected for yourself, and came over to me; alone and unprompted" Father Spears tilted his head to side, observing how the angel tried desperately to remember this particular moment that had made such an impact on the priest.

"It was shocking and nobody was more surprised than me to see you, a small frightened and grieving boy, boldly walk over to, who at the time, was a complete stranger to you." A large hand reached up and affectionately cupped the side of Ciel's face, the thumb stroking the swell of the small cheek. "I don't know what made you trust me, maybe it was the clerical collar and robes you had seen all your life, but on that day you were unbelievably brave." The Father's voice hitched in his throat at the memory, the bittersweet image one of his most cherished regardless of the depressing atmosphere that had surrounded it.

"I kneeled down to your level and you stopped right in front of me; regarding me with a determination so much more advanced than your years." Ciel raised a small hand to cover the larger one that caressed his face and locked eyes with the man who now stared at him with all the love any father could possibly have for a child. Leaning in, the priest's expression softened further, cool tone matching it as he spoke. "And then you looked at me with all the maturity of any adult and asked 'Are mommy and daddy in Heaven with God?'" Father Spears laughed lightly, averting his gaze for a second before bringing back to focus on Ciel again.

"What do you suppose I should have said to that?" He smiled sadly, shaking the short brown locks as he defended the lie he had given so many years ago. "How could I shatter the only little bit of comfort a young soul had left in world after having lost so much so unfairly?" Ciel could only blink in shock, guilt slowly creeping up within as he listened to the holy man explain himself. "It was a lie and I knew full well what I was doing when I answered 'yes', but any trepidation I had about it vanished the second that beautiful smile spread over your little face from hearing that your parents were safe in the Lord's embrace." The angel felt a mortified heat spread from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears and it was his turn to glance away.

The priest dropped his hand and stood straight, clearing his throat as he quietly slipped back into the stoic persona he always embodied. Ciel took a few deep breaths, regretting having charged in earlier like an angry bull released from its cage. He should have known the holy man would have a reasonable and logical excuse for having not told him the truth for all this time. All Father Spears had wanted to do was offer him a little bit of comfort and peace of mind for as long as possible, knowing that one day that fantasy would be destroyed as he took up his birthright.

"I-I," he stuttered, not being able to form a coherent sentence. What was there to say after being told that the priest had gone against his beliefs and Holy Orders just to ensure the young man's ease? Right then, Ciel felt like an incredibly ungrateful asshole, but it did not assuage the anger he still felt for having been deprived of important facts for so long. "You could have at least told me about Alois." He grumbled as a show of his discontent with everything in spite of his understanding.

Father Spears clacked his tongue in disapproval at the young man's attitude, having expected more than such a bratty response from someone so well bred. Ciel immediately lamented his last remark, knowing it was uncalled for especially since he was already well aware of where Alois's immortal soul existed. However, the priest didn't and as far as he was concerned, the young blonde was currently a resident of Hell, courtesy of the demon who had so ruthlessly murdered him a few weeks prior. Still, the angel had no intention of telling the holy man otherwise as divulging any sort of inside knowledge would only lead to questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Again, Ciel, what would you have had me say?" The Father huffed in exasperation, robed arms crossing over his chest and leveling the angel with a serious look. "You were on your knees falling apart just a few feet away from where we are standing a week ago." A long arm swept out, motioning towards the area of the couch and Ciel blushed at recalling his breakdown. Pursing his lips into a tight line, emerald green gazed empathetically at torn deep blue. "Even if I had told you the truth, what good would it have done you? It's nearly impossible to extract a soul once it crosses the threshold of Hell's domain."

The priest's face suddenly drained of all color and he realized his mistake a second too late as hope blossomed anew in the Demon Slayer's spirit. Father Spears felt the icy grip of fear take hold as he could practically see the wheels turning in the young man's mind; Ciel having not missed a single utterance of the words he had just spoken. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth in rush to cut off whatever suggestion was being formed from the student.

"No. No, I will not allow it." The clergyman commanded lowly, his expression dark and filled with warning. "No, Ciel, don't you even consider such a fool's errand." He reiterated, hoping that just for once the young man would actually heed his wisdom instead of arguing against it; however, that just wasn't who Ciel Phantomhive was.

"But you just said, you said that is was near impossible to get a soul out of Hell." He paused, excitement evident in his eyes and breath as he took a step forward. Catching the annoyed jade with his own hopeful gaze, Ciel tilted his head back to stare up. "Which means there is way; that it can be done." The priest growled in response, the action only further serving to prove to the young man that he was indeed correct and his heart fluttered with hope.

"Oh my God." Ciel whispered as the enormity of what he had just learned crashed down upon him. "Oh my God!" He practically shouted, grabbing a hold of the holy man's sleeve and tugging it hard so the Father would pay attention to him. "This, this is amazing! Do you know what this means?" Ciel rambled quickly as he spoke every thought as they appeared in his mind. "All those souls, the students, mom and da-"

"Enough!" Father Spears roared, wrenching his arm away and causing Ciel to take a step back. Broad shoulders heaved with heavy breaths as anger rolled of the normally calm and collected man in waves. "Listen to me, Ciel!" He ordered, pinning the angel with a frighteningly icy stare. "I absolutely forbid you to entertain the idea of recapturing your loved ones souls. It cannot be done!" Long fingers reached out and wrapped firmly into the fabric of Ciel's shirt, jerking him almost completely off the ground and making him gasp in shock. "Do you understand me?"

Never before had the priest been so violent with him and the angel actually whimpered quietly as he stood on the very tips of his toes. Fear and determination burned brightly within Father Spears emerald eyes and Ciel instantly knew why he was acting this way; he was terrified of what might happen if the student decided to follow through with a plan to save his parents' souls. Obviously, it was far more complicated than just tromping into Hell and demanding their release, but just the thought that maybe he could possibly give Vincent and Rachel the eternal peace they so rightly deserved was enough to start a scheme forming in his brain.

Ciel searched the tense lines in his spiritual adviser's face and he swallowed nervously before nodding in agreement with the holy man. Slowly, he observed as the clenched jaw relaxed and the young man sighed happily as he felt himself lowered back to the floor, feet now making full contact with the cold stone. Nimble hands quickly smoothed down his ruffled sweater and Father Spears stood back with a neutral, but satisfied look on his face. Apparently, Ciel agreeing with his order was enough to give him peace of mind for now.

The Father offered a small smile in apology for his rough behavior and the gesture was returned with a slight smirk. Ciel couldn't be mad at the man for just being concerned with his well-being and he opened his mouth to say so when a loud shrill ring cut through the quiet office. Instantly, both pairs of eyes landed on the antique rotary phone sitting on the priest's desk that seemed to tremble under the volume of its own sound.

Reaching out, Father Spears plucked the receiver from its holster and brought it to the side of his face. "Hello?" There was a pause as he listened to whomever was on the other end of the line. "I see. Yes, I will be there shortly." He stated calmly before setting the hand piece down and effectively ending the call. Ciel furrowed his brow in curiosity at the incredibly short phone call.

"Ciel, my assistance is needed at the orphanage." The priest answered the silent question, turning to walk over to a bookshelf and plucking a small leather bound text from the ledge. The angel chewed on the inside of his cheek, knowing that whatever had happened must have been rather serious if their conversation was being placed on hold in order to deal with another situation. "Have Bard drop you off there before sunset tomorrow. In the meantime, read this." He instructed, walking back over and placing the book into surprised hands. "The information in there is vital and I doubt that it is something that even your father would have had in his library."

Ciel stood there frozen holding the text as he watched the priest go about packing up various books and items into a large black bag. It was obvious that this meeting was over and as a result the angel quietly slipped out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him as he went. Out in the hallway, he slumped against the wall and let out a long sigh, rolling the tension from his shoulders.

It became quickly apparent that Alois was no longer lurking around and Ciel snorted to himself thinking where the blonde might have gone off too. Just the other day, the spirit had mentioned wanting to sneak into the men's locker room so he could watch the lacrosse team shower and find out once and for all who had the biggest dick. The thought made the angel giggle and it felt good to laugh a little after the intense exchange of words he had just been through. Pushing off the wall, Ciel started to make his way down the hallway.

After a few steps, he glanced down wondering about the title of the book Father Spears assigned him to read. He huffed in annoyance at having been giving "spiritual homework" when he already had enough of the regular kind to keep him busy. A plump mouth frowned as he noticed that there wasn't anything written on the cover.

Flipping up the first page, Ciel halted his steps just to make sure he was reading it accurately;  _The Gale Encyclopedia of the Unusual and Unexplained_ and he groaned inwardly as he realized now what he would be doing tomorrow evening with the priest. They were going to have an exorcism.

_**Author's Note:** _ _I am sure a bunch of you are like, "What the hell, AC? This chapter was bo-ring!" Granted, there wasn't t any smut or violence here, but I this exchange was uber important. We setting up to the what will be the meat of this arc and things are going to get worse before they get better (like they always do in my stories it seems). However, here is where the mystery begins._

_So, an exorcism, but who?_

_In the meantime, please feel free to mosey on over to BlackRoseEden's page and checkout her two (yes, two) delicious fanfics; Promises and Rugged Hearts. Promises tells us about nymphomaniac Ciel who's lover Sebastian has given the little blue eyed boy one last chance to save their relationship by moving all the way to bum-fuck nowhere. However, the house they rented to live in the time being seems to be under some dark influence that Ciel seems most receptive to. What's going to happen? Well, check it out and see for yourself._

_If you're looking something that will make you smile and tug at your emotions, then check out Rugged Hearts, the sequel to Simply Meant to Be. Ciel and Sebastian are happy, married and parents now! Their lives are perfect, but as we all know happiness doesn't last forever and your life can change in a split second. So, take a gander there as well._

_Oh, and did I mention the smut? :P_


	34. Chapter 34

Ciel blew a puff of air up in the hopes of removing the piece of bangs that was currently annoying him as it had flopped over his right eye. Nibbling on a plump lower lip, he stared out the car window as the landscape whizzed by in a blur, a small chin propped up on his hand. He watched with curiosity as he had never been to this part of the town before; the outskirts far beyond the city limits. Desolate and undeveloped, Ciel never had any reason to venture out this far, but it seemed lately he was in the habit of going new places and experiencing new things whether he wanted to or not.

The angel was due to meet Father Spears at Noah's Ark Orphanage to assist with a spiritual cleansing. Ciel had no clue what this was going to involve or how he could possibly help, but was even more nervous after having read the literature the holy man had so graciously provided for him the previous day in his office. However, instead of quelling his trepidation, the graphic descriptions and history about exorcisms had brought on the opposite effect and he wasn't looking forward as to what role he would be given in all this.

Bard pulled to a stop in front of a large brick building the gravel crunching loudly beneath the expensive tires. The blonde driver turned around in his seat to give him a quick wink and a nod before chuckling as the young master exited the vehicle. Ciel paused for a moment, making a mental note of the sword that lightly tapped against his leg and then took the few steps up to the entrance, knocking on the wooden door. Waiting patiently for someone or answer, he took a moment to take in the appearance of the building he had heard so much about, but never bothered to visit until now.

The two-story red brick structure with white trimmed open shuttered windows and flat roof reminded Ciel of a cross between an old firehouse and school. It sat on a few acres of land which offered plenty of space for outdoor activities and there was even a playground in the front yard which was obviously utilized in the warmer months by the younger children. Ciel wondered why the location of the orphanage was out in such a remote location; surely there must have been something closer to the main town than this.

The sound of approaching footsteps from within snapped him from his thoughts and once again he focused on the door. It swung open to reveal a pair of familiar warm brown eyes that made Ciel instantly relax. Dagger grinned heartily at the arrival of his prior student and immediately enveloped him in a happy hug.

"Ciel! Dude, I've been waiting for you." He exclaimed, stepping back to let the angel inside and out of the cold. "Father Spears said you were coming today. Welcome to Noah's Ark!" Dagger proclaimed grandly, spreading his arms wide and smiling proudly. Ciel couldn't help, but return the gesture and the senior eyed his outfit approvingly. "Nice coat, man." He complimented with envy. "Want me to take that for you?"

Ciel shook his head and waved away the offered hand. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." He replied, giving a gracious smile and following Dagger as he started walking out of the foyer and into a long hallway. "How, have you been? How are things with Lizzie going? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages." The angel confessed, a little embarrassed that he had not made an effort to communicate with blonde-black haired sword instructor. The last time he had actually seen Dagger was at Alois's funeral and needless to say, he had not been feeling very chatty at that time.

"Mmm, we're good, good." He answered as the proceeded down the hall passing several rooms along the way. They stopped at an open door and he motioned to the cluster of people dispersed throughout the large room. "So, this is the main room." Dagger explained, having taken on the role of tour guide without actually having stated so.

"This is where we all gather to read and have activities. You already know Doll," pointing to the slim brunette who was currently sitting on a chair and reading a book to a pair of pre-teens seated comfortably at her feet. "Those two are Peter and Wendy." Ciel nodded, watching what he assumed were twins as they listened to Doll's sweet soft voice weave a tapestry of fantasy and magic for the text in her hands.

"They're not related." Dagger whispered, leaning in and motioning to the youngsters he had just named. Ciel's brows knitted in confusion and he glanced at his friend for more information. "I know they look like cousins or even siblings, but Peter and Wendy came for different families. Regardless, they work as a symbiotic pair, one doesn't go anywhere without the other and they balance one another out." Tilting his head to the side, the angel observed how the duo's fingers were laced together between them, joining them together as if they required the connection for survival. "One fire, the other ice." Dagger mumbled quietly before shaking the thought out of his mind. "Come on, I'll explain more as we walk."

Ciel took one last look and then turned to follow his guide as they navigate the hallways of the orphanage. Their steps clacked softly on the old wood floor as Dagger pointed out the kitchen with dining area, school room where the children received their daily lessons and a small library that doubled as a chapel for Sunday morning services lead by the director of Noah's Ark. Ciel scowled at the old appliances, cracking paint and worn furniture, wondering how much money it would actually require to fix up this institution.

"So, what I was saying before about Peter and Wendy," Dagger continued as they started up the staircase to the second floor. "He had the most horrendous temper and bad manners to boot. When Peter first got here he wouldn't let anyone come close to him, not even Father Spears was allowed to touch him." They rounded the turn and kept going up the next flight. "I think the priest still has a couple of scars on his arm where Peter bit him." Dagger stated seriously, Ciel's jaw dropping in disbelief that they were talking about the same serene child he had seen only moment before in the playroom. "I know, it's hard to imagine now, but that's all because of Wendy."

"When she showed up, the poor girl was so painfully shy she wouldn't speak and hardly eat." The senior elaborated as they reached the top floor and started down another hallway. "They were afraid that they were going to have to hospitalize her, but then one night she wandered into Peter's room." Ciel shot his friend a curious look, having a good idea where this story was headed, but wanting to hear the rest anyways. "We don't know what happened, but the next morning, Peter and Wendy came down to breakfast, hand in hand, walking and talking and acting like normal people." Dagger shrugged and gave a small smile. "Since then, they have been inseparable."

"So, what? Were they like two lost souls searching for one another?" Ciel asked with genuine interest as they turned a corner and he spotted a figure standing in the middle of the hallway in the direction they were headed. "Two halves to a whole that could only be complete and happy once joined?" Dagger shrugged again and shook his head, letting the angel know he didn't have an answer for him. Ciel hummed in thought as he mulled over the odd situation before they came to stop in front of the young man who now stood in their way.

"Who the hell is this?" The youth with bright orange hair demanded firmly, indigo eyes glaring at Ciel with arms crossed defensively over his chest. He looked to be about Dagger's age, but a bit taller and broader in the shoulders than the senior who now sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come one, Joker. Quit being a dick and let us by." Dagger groaned out in frustration, not in the mood to deal with the ardent young man. "Father Spears is expecting us." The red head snorted and leaned back into his heel, obviously not moving anytime soon.

"Really now? And how come nobody has told me?" Joker retorted simply before turning his attention to Ciel who had been standing silently beside Dagger up until this point. "Who the hell are you anyway and how do I know you aren't here to hurt her?" He snarled, causing the angel to arch an eyebrow and purse his lips. Ciel opened his mouth to reply with a smart ass remark, but Dagger injected first.

"Good Lord, Joker! Give it a rest!" He griped, brown orbs glaring into cold violet. "No one here wants to harm Beast, least of all Ciel!" Dagger motioned to the student who narrowed his eyes in return at the tall orphan. "You really need to get your hormones in check, man. I mean I know she's your girlfriend and al-"

"Soul mate." Joker cut in, leveling Dagger with a deadly look as he corrected him. "She is my soul mate. That is something entirely different than just a girlfriend." The blonde-ebony haired young man let out a noise that sounded something like a groan and a sigh as his hand flew up to slap over his eyes. "Yeah, that's right, Beast and I are connected by a spiritual bond that will last even the test of time." Joker gave a self-satisfied smirk as his friend just stood there shaking his head at the ludicrousness of it all.

"Wow, that's really something." Ciel commented quietly, both purple and brown eyes turning his way as it seemed they almost forgot he was there. Joker's lip curled up into a sneer at the corner as he took a step and closed the distance between them, his height towering over the angel who refused to show any sign of intimidation.

"What's it to you, shortstop?" He glowered, white teeth gnashing together as fists clenched at his sides. Ciel stood his ground, reminding himself that this situation had not escalated to the point where he would need to use his angel powers. He ignored the twitching in his back and focused instead on glaring up at the unstable youth. "What would a shrimp like you know about eternal love and what you would do to keep that one person safe from all harm?" The student said nothing, a reaction that Joker took as sign that he was right. "Yeah, that's what I tho-"

"Joker, Dagger, what is all this noise about?" A deep voice asked, the three all turning their attention to the two men who approached from the other end of the hallway. The taller and older one of them stopped a few feet away, his silver eyes pinning the trio with a heavy gaze that demanded honest answers. Joker and Dagger quickly fell into line next to each other, the latter being the first to respond.

"I'm sorry, Director Agni, I was just making introductions and I guess we got a little carried away with the conversation." The senior offered respectfully, blushing a little in embarrassment while his compatriot just snorted and rolled his eyes, making a point to show that he was not following this excuse at all. Dagger jabbed Joker sharply in the side, earning a grunt and violent glare. "See, just messing around and losing track of time." He joked and laughed weakly for added authenticity.

Ciel stood there taking in the scene that was unfolding in front of him, gaze involuntarily sliding over to observe the newcomers curiously. Whoever this Mister Agni was he was most definitely someone of authority since both the orphans had quieted down and addressed him with such veneration. Long white hair hung down the man's broad shoulders, a singular small braid lightly sweeping over the cinnamon hued collarbone that peeked out from his colorful robes.

The angel swiftly deduced that the man must be a Hindu priest by the bright oranges and reds he wore coupled with the sense of calm and peace that seemed to radiate from his very being. It was the same sort of aura that Father Spears also possessed and Ciel would not be surprised one bit if this man also knew of the secrets he kept and the Phantomhive family's duties to the Lord. Their eyes met, surprised blue with warm gray and the man smiled softly at him.

"You must be Ciel." He ascertained simply and the angel nodded in agreement as the priest took a step forward to greet him properly. Placing a hand over his heart, he bowed graciously. "Dear Ciel Phantomhive, the Demon Slayer, God's warrior on earth, I am Director Agni, the administrator of Noah's Ark Orphanage. Father Spears has told me so much about you and it is an honor and a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He straightened up again, a strangled gasp coming from a few feet away that had the man eying the sound. "Is there anything you would like to add, Joker?" The red head shook his head negatively, a look of sheer disbelief on his face at what he had just learned about who the short young man really was.

Dagger covered his mouth as an unwarranted giggled bubbled up from his throat; it was rare to see Joker left speechless and the look of absolute shock on the normally cocky face was priceless to see now. Ciel smirked at his friend's reaction and was about to reply to the greeting he had just received when a fluff of purple hair and gold eyes peeked out from behind the Director Agni. The angel cocked his head to the side and stared at the youth who up until this moment had been almost completely forgotten about.

"Oh, hi, who are yo-oof!" Ciel exclaimed as all 110 pounds launched at him, enthusiastic arms wrapping around him tightly and squeezing. The impact of the ferocious hug forced him back a few steps and he found himself staring wide eyed at the young man who now clung to him as if his life depended on it. "Um, hello?" The angel managed to get out once the initial shock of the friendly attack had worn off. "And you are?"

"Soma! Please be more considerate of our guest." Agni scolded gently, his face stern, yet still warm and caring. The purple haired teen extracted himself from Ciel slowly, stepping away and giving his target a sheepish grin.

"Oh, I am sorry." Soma offered, nervously scratching the back of his head as a soft blush appeared on his mocha colored skin. Large golden eyes blinked up earnestly at Ciel as he spoke. "It's just, I have heard so much about you and I can't believe that I am actually getting to meet the Demon Slayer in person." The angel's face heated up at the awe in the young man's voice and he didn't move away when Soma approached him once again.

"But I would have thought you were taller." He said bluntly as he scrutinized the student's height. Ciel exhaled loudly through his nose in annoyance; he was to his limit today with people commenting on his short stature. Soma reached out a hand and patted the slate colored head a few times. "Well, I guess you could still grow." He mused out loud and earning an irritated glare from his subject for it.

"You will have to excuse him." Agni apologized as he deftly pulled Soma away and ruffled the dark purple locks affectionately. The younger male gave the administrator a perplexed look, as if not understanding what he had done wrong. "You see, Soma is my assistant and in the early stages of training to become a Hindu priest. Unfortunately, that doesn't give him much interaction outside of the orphanage as most of time he is busy helping me and tending to his lessons." The assistant pouted at the statement, not liking being talked about as if he wasn't there.

Ciel watched as the two stared at one another and have a conversation without words. The sight warmed his heart and he found himself smiling at Soma, who despite being overzealous and somewhat socially awkward, seemed to have good intentions. Maybe, if the angel came back to visit again, he could spend some more time getting to know the young Indian and possibly add some much needed diversity to his rigorous schedule of studying for the priesthood.

He was about to suggest such a meeting for a future date, when a blood curdling scream tore through the hallway. Ciel's head whipped in the direction of where the cry had originated followed by everyone else present. "What the hell was that?" He breathed, the sound still reverberating in his mind. It had been a wail of pure anguish, one he had grown accustomed in his short life. "That poor person." Ciel mumbled as he immediately felt sympathy for whoever had elicited such a noise.

"What is that bastard doing? He's killing her!" Joker screamed as he bolted, almost knocking Ciel flat on his butt as he shoved past the angel. Dagger went after him, yelling for his friend to stop before finally tackling him to the ground right in front of a door at the very end of the hall. "Let me go! Didn't you hear that? She's in agony! I have to save her!"

The two struggled and rolled around, Dagger doing his best to pin the flailing arms and legs as Joker did his best to claw his way out from under his captor. Ciel, Agni and Soma raced over just as the wild young man was successfully put into a choke hold, the swordsman grunting as he tried to maintain his balance and grip on the writhing body beneath.

"Get off me, you fucker!" He ordered, gasping for air as Dagger tightened the pressure around his throat even more with a forearm. "I -I" wheeze, "have to, have to-"

"What is the meaning of all this?" A familiar voice boomed and Ciel's head instantly snapped up at the authoritative tone he had grown to know so well over the years. Black robes swayed across the wooden floorboards as Father Spears stepped out of the room, abruptly shutting the door behind him.

All movement ceased as five pairs of eyes took in the deadly serious look on the holy man's face. Jade orbs peered icily over crystal spectacles and he clacked his tongue in annoyance at having had to come out to investigate the racket. Glancing down, Father Spears turned his cold stare to the duo on the ground at his feet; both at a loss for words as they awaited the inevitable verbal lashing that would occur for their behavior.

"Agni?" The priest inquired calmly before glancing up at the director who offered a slow shake of his head. The tall exotic man looked slightly embarrassed for the situation having gotten so out of hand and quickly leaned down to assist Dagger off the pride pummeled Joker. Turning his stern glare back to the now standing young man. "Would someone mind telling me why World War III felt the need to explode out here when I specifically asked for this part of the orphanage to be left vacant for the time being?"

Demanding emerald locked Dagger and Joker in their places, both averting their own eyes so as to not meet the Father's. Even though the entire tumble had been mostly the auburn haired young man's fault, his friend wasn't about to throw him under the bus and so the silence dragged on until it became apparent that neither would speak. Figuring he was the least likely to get in trouble, Ciel stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"It's my fault, Father." He began, the priest raising a skeptical brow along with two jaws dropping in unison at the statement. "Joker here was just standing guard at the end of the hallway when Dagger and I showed up." Ciel explained, choosing the words carefully to avoid actually lying. "Then Mr. Agni and Soma appeared just as we heard a scream." Blue eyes darted nervously over to whom he spoke of, hoping they would follow along with the story. "So, we rushed over to see what happen and they tripped over each other." Slate locks nodded in the direction of the pair. "Sorry."

The priest exhaled long and loud through his nose, contemplating what he had just been told. After a moment of mulling it over, Father Spears sighed heavily in acceptance. Although not entirely as he gave a knowing look to Joker. "I told you that this process is an arduous one, but above all else that I have nothing but Beast's best interest in mind." The fiery haired youth pouted and looked away sheepishly from the annoyed stare. "You need to believe in that if you truly want us to save her life and immortal soul."

"Come on, Joker. Let's go out for a bit and get something to eat." Dagger suggested, patting his friend's shoulder and pushing him down the hall in the opposite direction. Waving behind him as they walked away, "See you later, Father, Director." All four watched silently as the pair disappeared around the corner before Agni spoke.

"I believe we will be going about our duties as well." The exotic man explained simply, giving a swift bow to the priest and Ciel, the action mimicked by Soma. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ciel, and I hope you won't be a stranger to Noah's Ark." The director offered kindly, giving the young man a genuine smile before taking his leave and motioning for Soma to follow him. The priest-in-training gave a wide grin and then trotted hurriedly after his mentor.

Father Spears huffed, crossing robed arms over his chest as he watched the pair leave and then fixed the Demon Slayer with an odd look. "What?" Ciel asked, confused as to why all of a sudden he was on the receiving end of such a stare. "Really, what did I do now?" He requested, earning only an eye roll as the priest turned back to the closed door, motioning with his finger for Ciel to do the same.

They stepped into the small room in which the curtains were closed and blocking out a majority of the sunlight. Ciel's line of sight flicked quickly around the simple space from the dresser in the corner to another half open door, which he assumed to be the bathroom, before coming to land on the bed and the body in it. Blue eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath as he stopped in his tracks to gape and Father Spears went to the dresser to gather some things.

Tied to either side of the wrought iron headboard with leather strips were thin wrists that belonged to long pale arms and a young woman with dark brown curly hair. Her lovely heart-shaped face housed a cute nose, plump lips and long lush lashes that feathered over her flushed cheeks. As Ciel approached the bedside he noticed the quick heaving breaths her ample chest took as the silky black nightdress clung tightly to the voluptuous frame. She was absolutely beautiful and it was obvious to see why Joker was so infatuated with the girl; however, as the angel crept closer something made him frown.

Beast's breathing was far too rapid for someone sleeping, more akin to a nervous rabbit than a slumbering girl. The ivory skin looked to be feverish, damp with light perspiration, but ice cold when Ciel reached out absentmindedly to brush his fingertips lightly over the swell of her cheek. He flinched and immediately removed his hand from touching as the action elicited a small groan from her. Worrying a lower lip, Ciel glanced over his shoulder to see what was keeping Father Spears occupied.

"Why did this happen to her?" He asked, brow furrowing in concern as he turned his attention back to the young woman. Ciel was worried about her current condition, seeing as how he had never been in the presence of one possessed until now. She looked ill, as if the demon within was literally sucking the life out of her.

"Beast is a medium." Father Spears stated matter-of-factly as he approached the opposite side of the bed. Handing a damp washcloth to Ciel, he nodded for the angel to place it upon the girl's feverish forehead. The priest watched as the cool compression was applied with extreme gentleness, in his other hand a black leather bound book and bottle of holy water. "She wanted to be called that ever since she realized that she was able to commune with the deceased; something about taking on that name making her feel stronger to carry such a burden." The holy man tilted his head to the side as Ciel stared at Beast with worry as she moaned quietly under his light touch.

"Mediums are more perceptible to being influenced by a spirit, since they actually open a channel of communication and they allow their own body to be used as an instrument through which the dead speak." He continued, listening to the angel hum his acknowledgement that he was indeed listening. "However, I am not sure why she wasn't able to expel this last one; Beast has been doing this for quite a while. Whatever essence has a hold on her must have plenty of experience in possession." Father Spears mused out loud. "Most would have been exorcised by now." He breathed quietly and cleared his throat.

"Stand back." The priest instructed, waiting until Ciel obliged before opening the text in his hands and thumbing to a particular page. "I am going to assume you read the literature I gave you yesterday." He paused for an affirmative response which came in the form of a small grunt. "As such, you are aware that you should not listen to anything Beast says once she is awake. It will be the demon speaking, not her." Pulling an average sized wooden cross from within the black robes, Father Spears handed it to Ciel. "Here, take this. If necessary, it will repel the devil in case it happens to break the restraints and comes after you."

The angel turned the crucifix over in his hands a few times, swallowing nervously as he wondered if he would actually have to end up using it. It was one thing to attack a full embodied demon in the flesh, but could he really bring himself to use such force upon an innocent human being? Beast was just a girl whose body had been hijacked so in order to inflict damage to what was inside her, he would have to hurt her as well. The idea didn't sit well with Ciel and he quickly shrugged out of his coat depositing on an empty chair nearby before returning to his place at the side of the bed. Vincent's sword was now visible at his side and he hoped the sight of it might intimidate any evil that made itself present.

Father Spears began to read from the volume in his hands, the ancient Latin text spoken with practiced clarity as his rich tenor filled the room. Normally, listening to the priest orate would have relaxed Ciel; however, this time his attention was glued on the girl in the bed who started to stir and groan softly the minute the scripture reached her ears. Thick lashes fluttered open to reveal confused mahogany eyes, face turning to stare directly at Ciel and smiling sweetly.

"Thank you." Beast whispered in a hoarse voice. The angel returned the gesture and leaned in a little so he could hear better. "Who are you?" She asked, licking her dry lips and he hovered even closer, still clutching the cross tightly in his hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He answered quietly, the sound of Father Spears's Latin still filling the air as he continued to read. "Sorry we have to meet under such unpleasant circumstances." Ciel apologized and offering a simple grin. "How about after this is all over, you, me, Joker and Dagger all hang out at the coffee-"

"It's you!" Beast hissed in a deep, growling voice, her beautiful face contorting in a horrific way. Ciel gasped in horror as eyes flashed a deep magenta and lips morphed into an inhumanly wide smirk. "The little slayer that has been causing us so much trouble." She growled, or rather, the demon within. Her body arched up, practically slamming into the angel above who stood frozen and unable to move, but the restraints held true and the girl grunted at the inability to free herself.

"My Master wants you dead, wants to drink your heart's blood and suck your soul dry." She offered, chuckling at the way Ciel blanched from the imagery. "He won't be quick. The Lord will enjoy you first, take that little body of yours and use it for His pleasure until he tires of it or you break apart." The dark threats spilled forth in rapid succession and the angel stared into the glowing orbs, his back twitching to release his wings.

"But you might actually enjoy that kind of treatment." She cooed, giving him a coy look. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, you do like it like that. Hot and rough, being taken over and over until the juices in you run clear." A hysterical laugh tore from the girl, her head flinging back as the action shook her entire body. Ciel glanced quickly to see if Father Spears had overheard the statement, but the priest was completely absorbed in the text. "You smell of it. Sex and sin, it's all over you." She inhaled deeply and releasing a contented sigh. "Your lover fucks you like only a demon can-aaaahhhhh!" She screamed as Ciel thrust the crucifix upon her chest, the skin sizzling where the holy object made contact.

Beast fell back to the mattress writhing in pain and cursing in a dark language that Ciel had never heard before. He stepped back, dropping the cross and nervously glancing at Father Spears who now closed the book and watched as the girl spat blasphemy to God and all those who followed His divine rule. Calmly the priest opened the bottle of holy water in his possession and wet his fingers with the blessed liquid.

"Ciel, hold her down!" He shouted the order and the angel immediately grabbed the flailing thin ankles and held them to the bed. The body struggled and writhed, tears streaming down her face as Father Spears straddled her hips which only further spurred her attempts to escape. " _We cast you out, every unclean spirit, every satanic power, every onslaught of the infernal adversary, every legion, every diabolical group and sect, in the name and by the power of our, Lord Jesus Christ_." He chanted, roughly grasping the chin between long fingers and forcing her to face him.

" _God the Father commands you. The Son of God commands you. God the Holy Ghost commands you. Christ, the Eternal Word of God made flesh, commands you_." Father Spears continued as Ciel watched in utter disbelief from the bottom of the bed. The girl spit in the priest's face as he reached out and smeared the Sign of the Cross upon her forehead, the holy water searing the skin and bringing on another round of anguished screams. " _Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation._ " Moving his hand around to the nape of her neck, the holy man pressed their foreheads together, determined green eyes bore into infuriated magenta.

"Release this child." Father Spears commanded to the demon within. "Leave this body and return to you master in Hell, never to possess this girl again. Oh Lord, deliver her from this evil and fill her soul once again with your divine love and light." Taking a deep breath, he commanded passionately, "Depart now, the unclean, the unworthy, the undivine! Release, release, RELEASE!" He screamed before the leather restraints snapped and Beast's body jerked so forcefully that Father Spears was thrown off, Ciel receiving a swift kick to the temple that sent him falling to the floor.

The angel shook his head, trying to remove the fuzziness that now encompassed his brain from having landed on the hard wood. Ciel propped himself up and gazed over the bed where Beast lay unconscious. He quickly scrambled up to ascertain her condition, leaning on the edge with his forearms as his eyes scanned over the now normally paced breaths. A smile broke over his face as he noticed the burn marks from the cross and holy water were no longer present on the girl's skin and Ciel knew instantly that they had done it; they had exorcised the demon and Beast was going to be OK.

Feeling giddy with accomplishment, Ciel could not believe that they had actually saved her and he glanced up to see if Father Spears was alright. Focused solely on attending to the holy man and making sure the fall had not injured him was the slayer that he never saw the hand that shot out and backhanded him across the face. Ciel grunted as it sent him through the air and into a wall on the other side of the room. The thought in his mind a moment too late: where had the demon gone?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _No good can come out of this. Really, like nothing good can come out of this situation and we all know it. But that is what makes these stories so much fun to write/read, the drama and the fear that anything can happen, right? And as you have all seen, nobody and I mean nobody, is safe from pain, suffering and even death in my convoluted plots. LOL_

_For those of you who are curious, the dialogue that is in italics was taken from actual exorcism rites. Tweeked a little here and there, yes, but pulled from the text that Catholic priests use when performing this ritual. See what interesting stuff you can learn when you do your research? Hehehehe._

_Now, what the hell is going on here? Beast is obviously fine, but now Ciel is being smacked across the room like a hooker at Hunt's Point. And for those of you who were wondering if I was going to include more characters from the Circus Ark; you're welcome. Did you enjoy some of the back story?_

_While you wait to see what happens to our sweet little hero, go check out BlackRoseEden's Promises and Rugged Hearts. They are epic and brilliant, just like her._


	35. Chapter 35

A loud thud sounded throughout the room as air was forced from demanding lungs. The old plaster buckled slightly from the impact, the wall having not dealt such a blow in countless years. A low groan mixed with precious oxygen was heard from the pain that emanated from the back and small shoulders which had collided with the wall. Not to be forgotten, the accosted cheek throbbed something fierce from the powerful backhand which had sent the body flying across the room; however, all this seemed to fade into the background as Ciel's mind finally caught up with what had just happened.

Blue eyes had only a split second to focus before a strong hand wrapped itself around his throat and halted the descent that gravity was attempting to take. Ciel gasped as his already hurting frame was slammed roughly once again; small fingers clawing at the steel like digits that now kept his feet from barely touching the ground and hindering the ability to breathe properly. Against his leg, the angel felt the familiar weight of the Phantomhive blade tapping as he continued to struggle and the desire to release his wings was overwhelming, but Ciel found himself hesitating to fight back.

The grip around his Adam's apple constricted further and the young man choked loudly at the uncomfortable feeling. His hands slipped from the large curling fingers about his throat to grip fiercely onto the firm wrist, nails digging into the skin and drawing some blood. Ciel whimpered as he stared into the familiar face, the exact same chin, cheekbones, and nose he had become accustomed to seeing for years; however, behind the glasses shown foreign eyes, the deep emerald jewels replaced with glowing magenta. As colored drained from the angel's face the being chuckled low and ominously.

"Fa," cough, "Father Sp," wheeze, "Spears?" He managed to rasp out, dreading the answer he knew would be coming. The priest's grin grew to inhumanly wide proportions, the handsome stoic face looking more like a deranged clown than a mortal person anymore. "N-no, please, no." Ciel breathed in horror, eyes desperately searching for any sight that his spiritual advisor was still there and pleading, "Don't leave me."

"Oh, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about that." The priest regarded coyly, tone sounding all wrong coming from the individual. The voice was still that of Father Spears, but higher pitched and lilting with a sly edge to every word. "Your friend is still here." He informed, using a free hand to pat the dark robes of the clergy man's outfit reassuringly. "Buried deep within; hearing, seeing and feeling everything that is going on." Glancing up and winking. "Wouldn't want him to miss out on any of the activities, now would we?" Ciel growled threateningly in response, the action making the man chuckle again.

"Let him go!" He commanded violently, teeth gritting as cobalt orbs glared deadly serious at the creature that had possessed the priest. "Get out of him and deal with me! That's what you want after all, isn't it?" Ciel demanded, watching the contemplation spread over the man's expression. "I'm the Demon Slayer. Face me and leave Father Spears's out of it!" The angel spat viciously, the rage filled look on his young face amusing his captor.

Ciel struggled, the tips of his boots barely grazing the wooden floorboards as he racked his brain for a solution. He knew that the demon keeping him restrained was not Father Spears, but the minion that had taken possession of Beast only a little while earlier was now firmly inhabiting the holy man's body. The angel was faced with a dilemma that left him uncertain as to how to remedy his current situation.

It would be easy to just transition over to his angelic state, the power and speed Ciel would acquire from doing should make it easy to eradicate the Hell beast in front of him. However, how he was supposed to do that without harming Father Spears was an absolute mystery to him and even if he did manage to escape, the student had no clue whatsoever how to perform an exorcism to separate the two. Still, Ciel focused on the more pertinent of the issues at hand, deciding to figure out how to save his spiritual advisor later.

"Didn't you hear me?" The angel asserted, digging his nails into the priest's wrists even more to gain full attention. The man hissed at the feeling, but stared unblinking at him. "Leave him alone! I am the one you want!" The demon grinned at Ciel's vehement order, enraging him at not being taken seriously. Fury washed over the angel and he gnashed his teeth while practically screaming his anger. "Get your disgusting demon hands off my priest, you filthy piece of shit!" The insult brought on a roar of laughter, the action confusing the young man. "What? What is so fucking funny?"

"How quickly you forget. Disgusting, you say?" The man hummed, leaning in and bringing his face close. Ciel recoiled from the proximity, pressing the back of his head hard against the wall. The action didn't go unnoticed and only added to the creature's amusement. "My kind doesn't seem so vile to you when one is giving you pleasure." The angel blanched at the statement and the demon moved to whisper in his ear. "Yes, we all know what you do with that traitor Michaelis in the dead of night." Ciel grit his teeth and turned his head, neck craning to get away from the hot breath that flitted over his skin.

"Mmmm, I bet you love it, being taken over and over again by the General until your insides burn." The priest chuckled and placed a light kiss to the hollow below the angel's ear. A tongue flicked out, licking the spot and forcing Ciel to swallow the nausea that bubbled up from the pit of his stomach. "Feeling him fill you with his demon seed as you cry out like a whore for him to hurt you just a little more. Oh yes, little slayer." The possessed Father observed, enjoying the angel's obvious revulsion to his touch. "Just thinking about you bent over like a bitch in heat is really turning me on."

Ciel gasped as the priest's teeth sank into his neck, the mouth sucking and lapping at the spot. Blue eyes screwed shut as he tried to ignore what was being done to him. Regardless if it was the will of the demon acting this, it was still Father Spears's physical form that was performing them and since he had always thought of the holy man as family, this was border lining on incest. Still, Ciel found it almost impossible to strike the priest for something the man had no control over and instead clenched his fists tightly at his sides as the sounds of suckling permeated the air.

"Mmm, this body wants you." The demon moaned, the comment making Ciel's eyes fly wide open in shock. Running his nose across the slender throat and past the angel's jaw shin, he elaborated. "It's never felt the hand of another; the priest has certainly kept true to his celibacy all these years." Placing a simple kiss at the corner of the plump mouth, the priest moved back a little to take in the strained expression of his prey. "Such a virtuous person, this Father Spears is, wouldn't you like to show him the joys of two bodies joining together in ecstasy?" The inquiry shocked Ciel, his head snapping to stare at the man and mouth falling open at the audacious statement. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it?"

"No?" Head tilting to the side, magenta orbs studying the horrific look being given. Smirking, he peered over crystal spectacles coolly at the angel. "Such a shame." He mused, tongue clicking in disappointment at the thought. Ciel clamped his mouth shut, not even knowing what to say to such a suggestion. The young man was so caught up in the abhorrence of what he was being told, that he didn't even register the long fingers wrapping lightly around his wrist. "Because this form is so willing and ready for you." He breathed, moving the small hand into the spot the man wanted it to go.

Blue eyes flew wide and a small squeak mixed with shock and revulsion slipped from parted lips as the angel's palm was pressed over the warm bulge beneath the thick robes of Father Spears's robes. The demon moaned quietly as he began to massage Ciel's hand over the mass, the length underneath growing larger and twitching at the ministrations it was receiving. A quick glance at the priest showed the usually stern face in an expression of pleasure and neediness and the student used all his strength to jerk the hand out of the creature's hold; the fist slamming hard into the wall behind as it left purchase of the holy man's body.

"Ahhh, now why did you do a thing like that for?" The demon complained, pouting at having his enjoyment cut short. "Oh, I get it, you are feeling left out." He sneered, locking mischievous orbs with hateful cobalt that glared venomously at him. "Let's see what we can do to remedy that, shall we?" Ciel's breath caught in his throat as slim fingers dove down the front of his jeans, past the cotton boxers to encircle his flaccid cock.

"No! Don't!" He pleaded, lids screwing shut as the hand began to slide up and down his member. Ciel didn't want to respond favorably the feel of a hot hand cradling him with just the right amount of pressure, but his body had other plans. "St-stop." Voice quivering as his member hardened, the familiar melting feeling spreading and making him instinctively want more friction. Ciel bit hard into his lower lip to muffle a low moan as the priest's thumb swiped over the weeping head, digging into the slit just enough to make the angel shiver. "Nnnmmmm."

"Slut." The demon snickered with delight at the sound and light panting that now had slipped past reluctant lips. Increasing his speed, the man leaned in close enough to touch the tips of their noses together. "It doesn't matter whose hand it is, just as long as it's pleasing you." He scolded playfully, Ciel's eyes sliding open to reveal hazy wanting blue. "Such a wanton whore."

His mind raced, screaming that he should do something, anything to cease the activities taking place. Ciel cringed inwardly as another firm stroke had him trembling. This was all wrong, he had never thought of the priest in such a fashion and he cursed his body for responding to the advances despite the strong will telling him otherwise. The only person who had ever touched him like this was Sebastian, but in those moments of intimacy, the angel had wanted him to and therefore, arousal was more than expected and appreciated. Ciel needed to put a stop to this before it went any further.

"Please," the angel asked softly, licking the freshly bitten lips. "I-ah, I need more." He panted, sucking on his lower lip again and watching as aroused magenta followed the action hungrily. Ciel waited as the demon leaned in, the glowing eyes sliding shut as he prepared to kiss the plump mouth that was just begging to be devoured. It was then that the angel made his move.

At the last possible moment, Ciel clenched his jaw and slammed his forehead as hard as possible into the unaware man who was under the impression that were about to kiss. Severe pain flashed throughout his entire skull as the blow made contact and the student dug small nails into his palms, drawing blood as he ignored the white spots that appeared in his vision. The demon grunted in shock at the sudden hit, but Ciel gave him no time for recovery as a swift kick was delivered to the priest's gut that sent him staggering back a few yards.

Landing on his feet and grateful to no longer being held captive and molested against the wall, the angel quickly searched the room and lunged for the item he was looking for. It pained Ciel to think that he had actually ended up having to strike Father Spears's, but considering how things were escalating there had not been any other options. His fingers wrapped around a cold glass container and the young man rolled onto his back on the floor in order to keep his opponent in sight.

The demon clutched at his midsection, shaking the brown head of hair that was the holy man's as he tried to retaliate against the injury done to him. Fangs extended past his lips and he hissed loudly as slitted pupils landed on the angel who now was positioned on the ground. Taking a stride towards Ciel, "You little shit!" The creature cursed, nails elongating into sharp talons. "I am going to rip your heart out and fuck your cold, dead body!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ciel spat, saying a quick prayer for forgiveness for what he was about to do. Raising the bottle to his mouth, the angel bit into the cork stopper and ripped it out with sure teeth. "Why don't you have a drink?" He asked, flinging the entire contents of the vial of holy water directly into the evil face of his attacker.

An ear piercing scream rang throughout the small space as the acrid smell of sulfur filled the air. Ciel stumbled to his feet, backing away again as the demon ranted and howled in a language unknown to him. Taloned hands hovered over the smoking mess that used to be the priest's face and the angel stood frozen as he watched the scene of suffering play out in front of him. However, confusion replaced horror as the screams of anguish changed into peels of maniacal laughter.

"Fool." The creature hissed from behind the expansive hands covering his face. Ciel's shoulders tensed, a thin arm crossing over his body to reach for the handle of the sword still resting on his left hip. "Little idiot." He cackled, dropping his hands and giving the angel a full view of the damage the holy water had caused.

Ciel choked as he stared at the sight of exposed muscle and bone where Father Spears's skin used to be. Half the priest's face was missing, leaving a bisected wide grin with tendons and teeth exposed while bubbling rivulets of goo slipped off and dropped with sickening plops to the ground. The demon laughed at the deer-caught-in-headlights expression being given, reveling in the hurt and uncertainty the young man had even after he had just attacked him.

The sound of numerous footsteps coming rapidly down that hall outside the locked bedroom door caused the two to halt in their battle. People were coming and most likely none of them would be on the demon's side. Quickly mulling over his options, the priest eased his stance and locked eyes with the angel.

"I guess that is my cue to leave." He crooned, bowing from the waist even as the wounds on his face continued to sizzle. Looking up, the possessed holy man smirked. "Next time we meet, Demon Slayer, I won't give you the chance to get the upper hand. Be seeing you." He chuckled before flinging himself through a nearby window, the glass shattering as the demon dove out to escape.

Ciel just stared at the opening in the window pane, not needing to go look outside to find out what had happened to the Father. He knew what he would find. There would just be a trail of footprints in the snow, maybe some blood from the gore which hung from the priest's face, but by now, the minion of Hell would have disappeared. Where he had gone too, Ciel had no clue, but as the adrenaline left his body, so did his strength and knees shook momentarily before they buckled underneath him.

Urgent banging and concerned shouting came from the other side of the door, but the angel paid them no mind as he sat on his heels and stared into nothingness. Ciel's brain sprinted a million miles an hour as he tried to comprehend everything that had just happened, what had gone wrong? Where had they messed up? And how was he going to fix this when the one person with whom he would have consulted was now the one he would be hunting?

Behind him, he heard the shuddering groan of the old wood being broken down and a flurry of voices as people rushed into the room. Even though he could make out Agni, Dagger and Joker, he couldn't bring himself to tear away his eyes from the jagged edges of the leftover glass hanging in the window pain. An icy breeze blew through the opening, making the surrounding curtains flutter.

Ciel knew he only had seconds more until someone tried to rouse him from his current position. The angel exhaled long and slowly, forcing himself to look away stand up, knowing that nothing would be accomplished by sitting here. With new resolve, Ciel promised silently that he would fix this, that he would find a way to save and get Father Spears back even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Paper rustled as long fingers deftly turned a page in the book being read. Garnet eyes skimmed over the text he already knew by heart and a low sigh was given when he had finally had reached a good stopping point. A flimsy satin crimson ribbon was placed into the binding as a bookmark, the sharp snap echoing through the large bedroom as the volume was closed quickly and without hesitation; however, such a thing wasn't really necessary since the volume had been read so many times it was practically memorized.

Sebastian lounged in the massive fluffy pillows and duvet which covered Ciel's king-sized mattress, his reading material coming to lay beside him as a hand pushed soft ebony bangs out of his eyes. Glancing down at the book, he smirked at the title  _The Divine Comedy_ in gold lettering and the irony that lay behind it. This was the exact same text which the man had helped Ciel reach from the bookshelf in the university's library all those months ago when Sebastian was still under the guise of a psych graduate. It was amazing how much had changed since then.

Instead of scheming a plan to torture and eventually devour the Demon Slayer's soul, the former General of Satan's army was now spending his days thinking of ways to keep Ciel safe from demons like Claude. To say that Sebastian had had a change of heart after meeting God's warrior on earth was an understatement, he now knew that what had been altered was his very soul itself; Ciel was his only reason to exist anymore.

All demons were aware of what would happen if they met their immortal end at the hand of the Holy Order. It was common knowledge amongst the residents of Hell that Lucifer had no use for a demon who could be killed and there was no way any of them would be accepted into Heaven, no matter how gracious the Lord was. No, the souls of demons needn't worry about what would happen to them after death; they just ceased to be altogether. This fact was actually a bit of a comfort to Sebastian, who had already spent quite some time mulling over the more depressing aspects of his and Ciel's relationship.

As time passed, the young slayer would continue to age. He would grow into a virile man, middle-age and then one day, death would come to claim him, taking Ciel home to spend an eternity in Heaven and serve in God's army. If he wanted children, Sebastian was more than ready to let him pursue that dream. There were many options nowadays that didn't require Ciel to marry or even sleep with a woman in order to procreate and the demon was far too jealous to let anyone else lay a hand on what he treasured most. Regardless, Sebastian would let the angel live his life and stay by his side protecting and loving him until the last breath left those lovely lips.

Afterwards, the man would take it upon himself to end his life and disappear into the nothingness that awaited him. Because for Sebastian, without Ciel there was nothing on this earth or any other spiritual plane worth living for and he would much rather be a forgotten memory than live one day longer being separated from the only thing that had mattered to him since he was conceived. However, even with having come to terms with how he would handle the angel's mortality, there was still a much larger issue that confronted them both; the simple fact that Sebastian was a demon and Ciel the slayer.

It was the student's Holy Duty to slaughter and remove all those elements born from Hell's fires that threatened to tip the scales of power in the Devil's favor and no matter how he looked at it, he was still one of those minions of Satan's army. It was only a matter of time before Ciel decided to or was ordered to kill Sebastian for the sake of humanity and the danger his very presence created by being allowed to live on the earth. Yet, the man ignored the obvious risk to his personal safety in favor of protecting the angel. Sebastian would be with Ciel until the very end or the demon would be struck down by the hand of the one he cherished so dearly; either way, his death would be because of the young man.

Glancing out the large windows, ruby orbs narrowed and a slight frown formed on the handsome face. The sun was beginning to set and the master of the Phantomhive Estate had yet to return from his assignment with Father Spears at the orphanage. Sebastian hummed in concern, knowing exactly why Ciel had gone to Noah's Ark and what he would be doing there today; the fact that he would be helping out with exorcising a demon not sitting well with him.

It wasn't that he thought Ciel was in any physical danger; however, in his long time on this earth Sebastian had been privy to a few spiritual cleansings, most by his influence, and was well aware of the hazards involved. His only comfort came from the fact that Father Spears would be performing the exorcism and although he wasn't very fond of the priest, he knew the holy man would do everything humanly possible to keep the angel safe. Still, there were always risks with rituals like this.

Demons who possessed a physical form were usually of the cunning variety and loved to play mind games with their prey. They enjoyed the emotional and psychological torment they could impart on an innocent while wearing the body of someone the person trusted. Even if the human knew that what was being said was that of a demon and not their actual loved one, hearing such diabolical things in a normally comforting voice wreaked havoc on their psyche. It was Ciel's mental state that Sebastian was actually worried about and the longer the angel was delayed in returning the more concerned he became.

The sound of light footsteps coming up the stairs caught his attention and black hair whipped around as he stared at the door. Sebastian knew the pace of Ciel's stride by heart and small smirk crept over his face as he realized that the angel was finally home. Crossing long arms over his chest, the man exhaled quietly as he trained his gaze in the door; impatiently waiting for his lover to appear. As the knob turned, Sebastian composed himself and arched an eyebrow as the wooden barrier was pushed open to reveal a very tired looking Ciel. Curious ruby followed the young man's movements as he shut the door quietly behind him.

The angel slipped the heavy woolen coat from his shoulders, tossing it unceremoniously onto a chair nearby. The usually bright blue eyes seemed fatigued and the beautiful face deep in thought as Ciel took a step towards the dresser where he proceeded to unbuckle the restraint which attached the Phantomhive sword to his hips. Small fingers deftly removed the leather straps having done this a hundred times now at this point, and carefully lifted the blade and its strappings to rest on top of the old oak furniture.

Sebastian observed quietly from his spot on the bed as Ciel proceeded to crack his knuckles, the sound of bone crunching against itself jarring as it echoed throughout the room. His brow knitted together with even more concern as the young man continued to flex his fingers, the angel's mind obviously preoccupied with something as he had yet to notice his lover lounging only a few feet away.

"Everything go alright?" He inquired calmly, the smooth tone jerking Ciel from his thoughts and he focused his vision on Sebastian who now smirked at him. The man knew something was irking the angel and wanted to know what it was. "The orphan ok? All demon-free now?" Pushing himself up, long legs slid over the soft comforter until he came to stand up at the edge of the mattress.

Ciel stared, somewhat dazed as if he hadn't heard the question correctly. Sebastian approached him with fluid steps, eying the young man's state of distraction with caution as he didn't want to startle him. A foot or so away, reality finally seemed to settle in and Ciel shook his head as if to chase away the fog that surrounded his mind.

"Ah, um yes, the girl." He fumbled, refocusing his attention on the man in front of him. "She is fine now." Ciel reaffirmed quickly, too quickly for a normal response and it left Sebastian wondering what else was being left out of today's events.

"And the demon?" He probed onward, head tilting to the side and locking crimson with cobalt. Ciel deflated a little, knowing that one way or another Sebastian was going to get the answers he sought. "Did you slay it?" A sharp shake of slate hair was all he needed and thin lips pressed together in an unamused line.

"No, I didn't get the chance." Ciel explained, shoulders slumping with the heavy weight of the truth. Casting his eyes to the ground, he sighed loudly. "I-it happened so quickly. I didn't even know something like that could happen; especially not to him." Sebastian huffed in impatience and Ciel glanced back up with misplaced annoyance. "It took hold of Father Spears; the demon did." Guilt washed over the angel at the memory of the deranged priest and how he had managed to do nothing to help him. "And then, he got away." He whispered shamefully, averting his gaze once more.

Sebastian's chest ached at the melancholy, remorseful energy that seemed to engulf Ciel and drag him down to the depths of depression. The man knew without a shred of doubt that the angel had done everything in his power to save the possessed clergyman and that he now blamed himself for what had happened, even though it had been completely out of his control. Wanting nothing more than to comfort him, Sebastian moved closer, long arms intending to gather Ciel up in them when two open palms pushed into the approaching chest and effectively forced him to step back.

"Not now, Sebastian." He addressed, crossing his own limbs over his chest and giving him a reprimanding look. The demon stared at Ciel in confusion, not understanding why his advances just now had been so brutally rebuffed. "I'm not in the mood for this." The angel enlightened, body turning slightly as he leaned towards the bathroom. "I'm sorry, but I just want to take a long hot shower and go to sleep. OK?"

The two men stared at one another for a few silent moments, Ciel waiting for an answer while Sebastian was still trying to figure out why he was acting so strangely. Something more than just the priest having been possessed by a demon had occurred, he was sure of it. Ciel sighed in defeat and started to make his way towards the blessed shower that was calling his name, but found it impossible to do so when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Hey! Sebastian, I'm not joking. I really don't feel like," the last words faded away as Ciel glared at the man who now was gazing at the small hand with suspicion. Color drained from the angel's face as his palm was lifted gently to the man's face and long sniff was given. "Sebastian, it's not what you think." He squeaked as crimson eyes darted towards his with murderous intent.

Ciel swallowed hard as his heart beat like a hammer in his chest, all the while berating himself for having been so stupid. How could he have forgotten about Sebastian's demonic senses? The amplified abilities that made him so much more of a deadly predator than he already was? Things like, sight, sound, speed and most importantly and now damming, smell? And here Ciel stood, covered in the scent of another man, having been so caught up in his own head that he had not even thought about washing it off before coming home. This was bad; very, very bad.

Quiet fury emanated from the man's aura as crimson eyes glittered dangerously in the handsome face. His serene demeanor frightening as Ciel had learned from experience that his lover was most fearsome when silent. Taking a nervous breath, the angel rapidly started to remedy the precarious situation. "Sebastian, calm down and let me explai-ahhh!" He gasped as his small frame was jerked roughly into the larger physique of the demon's, hips colliding and torsos pressing together. "Just listen to m-"

The plea lay dead on his tongue as the tall man loomed over him; the other hand not currently gripping his wrist was curled tightly around the slim waist, making escape for the student practically impossible. Blue eyes were wide with trepidation as to what Sebastian would do in a fit of jealousy. There was no telling with the former General of Satan's army and as Ciel stared into the calm before the storm that was his lover's face, he wondered if he would finally learn the full extent of Sebastian Michaelis's wrath this very evening.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _How wrong was that? Father Spears molesting Ciel? Just keep in mind, it was the demon who made him do it. For those of you who are always jonesing for some WilliamxCiel (you're welcome, Jocelyn) there you go! But that is as far as it goes. Still, you gotta admit, the scene was a little hot. Lol_

_Next time, sexy time. Cuz before Ciel can try to save Father Spears, he has to deal with an angry, jealous Sebastian. And we all know that an angry Sebastian is a sexy Sebastian and a sexy Sebastian likes to go at Thunderdome still in the bedroom. (Wink, wink)_

_Till next time, read, review, favorite and check out BlackRoseEden's fics Promises and Rugged Hearts._


	36. Chapter 36

Wide blue eyes stared into glistening crimson as a small mouth flapped open and closed nervously without a sound. Ciel waited with bated breath as the handsome face studied him intently, like a raven watching its prey from a far and deciding the best angle at which to strike. Sebastian tightened his arm around the small waist, pulling their bodies closer together as his nose hovered only an inch away from the student's. Dropping the claim the demon had on the slim wrist, he reached up and cupped the small jaw gently.

"It was the priest. I can smell him." Sebastian whispered, tilting Ciel's head back as he leaned in closer and ran the tip of his nose along the side of the slender throat. "Here, he touched you here." He hummed, growling lowly at the scent of another man's saliva on the neck that was supposed to be his and his alone. "He dirtied this delicate spot with his want and desire." Ciel whined and shut his eyes as Sebastian lazily dragged a moist, warm tongue across the area.

Light kisses peppered the angel's sensitive skin, every touch purposeful in its intent as it erased any evidence of the holy man's caress on the young slayer. Like a mother cat cleaning her kittens, Sebastian was determined to make it very clear to whom Ciel belonged to, especially the young man himself. Demons were jealous creatures by nature, territorial of their victims, and he was no different. If anything, Sebastian was even more so since he no longer viewed the angel as a meal, but as a part of his very being and he fought to control his temper as he lavished the exposed throat with affection.

"He-ahhh, he didn't-mmmmhh, mean it." Ciel managed to get out as that talented mouth sucked hard right on the sensitive spot beneath his ear. Thin arms were flung around broad shoulders, pressing their bodies together and grinding hips in one another. "I-it was the demon." He whimpered as sharp teeth bite down over the large vein in his neck.

Ciel really wasn't in the mood to do anything intimate at the moment, his mind too preoccupied with other important things. However, he would be lying if he said that Sebastian wasn't great at distracting him from his problems with devilish and erotic tactics such as the ones he was using now. Still, Ciel didn't want to be doing this as he was exhausted mentally and emotionally from the situation earlier and it took all his strength and willpower to push the very arousing demon off his person.

"Ahh, come on. Cut it out." Ciel requested softly, placing flat palms against the firm chest and pushing Sebastian back. The long arm fell away from his waist and the pair stood still for a moment, both panting slightly from where things had been heading until the young man had stopped everything so suddenly. "I told you before; I am just not feeling it right now." He explained, letting his hands slid down Sebastian's torso and falling to his sides. "I can't do this when all I can think about is-gahhh!"

Ciel screeched in shock as he was forcefully jerked forward, face almost slamming into the glowering one that pinned him with a serious look. Sebastian's strong fingers twisted into the fabric of the young man's shirt, anger evident in his expression as garnet burned into cobalt. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ciel wondered how it was possible that he had managed to be manhandled by two different demons in one day; however, he was almost certain that escape was next to impossible this time around.

"Himmmm?" Sebastian inquired, drawing out the last consonant into a quiet hiss. Ciel opened his mouth to argue the theory, but the man was faster. "Of course, who else?" Cocking his head to the side, he studied the angel with a deadly calm. "I wonder what he did to you that demands so much of your attention even now." He hummed.

"Stop it! Stop right this instant, Sebastian!" Ciel spat irately, small fingers flying up and wrapping around the strong wrists in an attempt to loosen their hold. The small brow furrowed in anger, his patience having reached its limit. "You are being unreasonable and ridiculous! Father Spears was possessed when he-", Ciel slammed his mouth shut so quickly the snapping sound echoed between them and the silence that followed was even more deafening.

Crimson eyes flashed a bright magenta and round pupils contracted into dark slits for a split second as the full fury of Sebastian's demon side took over. A feral growl slipped unwarranted past slightly parted lips that now showed the tips of razor sharp fangs begging to be sunk into something soft and warm and pulsating. An audible nervous swallow was heard as Ciel watched the shift from man to demon happen right in front of his eyes once again. In that instant, large black wings unfolded from the man's shoulders and blocked his view of the setting sun behind his lover's tall frame.

"Sebastian, I-shhitt!" The angel cried out as he was spun around and flung across the room. Ciel panicked as his body hurdled through the air, his own wings bursting forth as his back collided safely with the mattress. He huffed as he bounced a few times into the center of the large bed before coming to a stop. "Dammit." He grumbled quietly. "I really liked this sweater." Ciel added, knowing that the large feather appendages had now ruined the item beyond repair. "Ahh, what the?"

Blue eyes glared daggers and the angel hissed as his body was slammed flat against the fluffy duvet one more. Sebastian straddled the slim hips with strong thighs, effectively keeping Ciel from going anywhere as his hands flanked the slender shoulders. Midnight wings spread out wide and making the young man stop to admire the sheer magnificence of them; they truly were breathtaking in his opinion. Still, he refused to show any sort of appreciation as Ciel set his pert mouth into an annoyed scowl.

Sebastian's eyes glimmered with amusement as he swiftly pinned both the student's smaller wrists above the splayed out slate strands and holding them tightly within one hand. Ciel growled quietly at the action, not liking being constrained like this one bit, but the irritated noise only served to fuel the demon in his quest to reclaim what was his. Dark tipped nails sharpened and made quick work of the rest of the angel's already destroyed sweater; the fabric slipping away to reveal a heaving pale chest.

"I wonder what other pleasures the holy man decided to impart on you." The man mused out loud, eyeing the round pink nipples that capped off Ciel's slender defined pectorals. The angel may have been small in stature, but months of training had honed his physique into a well-tuned instrument for killing Hell's minions. Licking his lips, Sebastian leaned in close to the valley between the twin muscles, his breath fanning over the skin and causing a sharp intake of air overhead. "Let's find out just how brave the dear Father was now, shall we?" Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but the sound caught in his throat as a warm tongue was dragged slowly down the dips and curves of his body.

"Ha, ah, stop it." He hissed as he tried futilely to ignore the hot soft breaths that followed in the wake of the demon's moist muscle. Ciel was fighting a losing battle with his mind and what his body so desperately wanted now and he internally cursed himself for being so responsive to the alluring caresses of his lover. "Really-ha, there-ahh, is no need." He exhaled in a shaky tone as Sebastian drew languid circles around the circumference of his navel. "I just-" Ciel's words stopped immediately as the demon seemed to freeze right at the edge of the waistband of his jeans.

It took less than a second for the angel to register the dull grinding sound as Sebastian's teeth being gritted together in rage and just one more moment to understand why the sudden onslaught of violent emotion. Images of events earlier flashed through Ciel's mind like lightning and he recalled the feeling of an eager, but unwelcome hand upon his flesh; coaxing him into a form that only Darwin biology could explain the reaction to. Yet, this was all too late and Sebastian snarled at the odious stench of another man's hand that befouled the sweet scent of lavender and sunlight that usually emanated from the angel's most intimate parts.

"Sebastian, calm down." Ciel stated in what he hoped was a controlled voice. Blue eyes bore into the crown of black hair, silently willing his lover to look up and meet his gaze; however, his stomach sank the longer Sebastian seethed in stillness over his the waist of his jeans. "It's ok. Nothing happened." He attempted, pulling against the iron clad grip on his wrists, only to have them hold tighten further. Swallowing nervously, Ciel tried again. "Take a deep breath. We can talk about thi-gahh!"

He yelped loudly when in a movement after than he could register, Sebastian had managed to unbutton, unzip and jerk the cotton fabric down to his ankles. Somewhere in this millisecond of time, the demon had repositioned himself so he sat between the now exposed thighs, spreading them apart as they both stared at the apparent bulge in Ciel's navy boxer briefs. Their eyes zoned in on the dark wet spot near the top, a product of Sebastian's earlier teasing; however, in conjunction with the stain was a pale dried outline of what could only have been from a previous arousal. The angel's heart stopped as their gaze finally met and he read the thoughts that were now written to clearly on his lover's face.

"No, no, no!" Ciel spit out rapidly, knowing he had to diffuse whatever assumptions his jealous boyfriend had come up with. "Sebastian, it's not-ahh shit!" He whined as the boxers were ripped down and the acute bite of elastic snapped into the sensitive area between his sac and puckered hole. The sharp sound radiated in his ears and Ciel's cheeks flushed bright red as his weeping erect member smacked against his belly.

Sebastian hovered over the shiny head, taking in the dark pink color and engorged length. Normally such an erotic sight would ignite a wave of desire and lust; however, the only thing the demon could feel right now was a burning rage. The smell of Ciel's pheromones mixed with that of someone else assaulted his nostrils and Sebastian snorted to rid himself of the offensive scent. Jealousy overwhelmed the demon and a low feral sound was all that was heard before the last bit of self-control slipped away and the man let his darker side take over.

"Fu-Fuck!" Ceil cried out, head slamming back into the mattress as his back arched up. White wings extended fully to either side, the long feathers shivering in ecstasy as Sebastian fully engulfed his throbbing member in one swift move. "Yes! Fuhh-shi-yes!" He practically screamed as the hot tongue dragged over his length and slim hips pushed up into the welcoming mouth.

Sebastian slapped both hands onto the gyrating pelvis, long fingers digging into the hip bones and forcing Ciel to still his movements. Relieved to have his hands finally free, they instantly entangled themselves into the silky black hair that now continuously tickled his thighs as they bounced up and down with the demon's head. Heavy pants fell from Ciel as eyes squeezed shut, the tension coiling in his belly.

"Oh God!" He swore lewdly, small fingers ripping into the scalp of Sebastian's head as man hollowed out his cheeks and gave a long, hard suck. Ciel wasn't going to last much longer; not with way his lover was working his cock. Normally such a lack of stamina would have mortified the angel; however, considering his earlier arousal and now this, the student quickly forewent embarrassment in favor of unadulterated bliss. "Yes, yes, don't stop, baby!" He begged and a low hum in response resonated all the way down his shaft.

Sebastian had no intention of doing anything of the sort. He was nowhere near finished showing Ciel the penalty for letting someone else lay a single digit on him and the demon would make sure that his lover fully understood that by the end of the night. It might not have seemed that way to the angel, who now writhed and moaned erotically as the euphoria began to bleed away reality, but Sebastian was just getting started. Centuries of experience had taught the former General that discipline was best absorbed by someone with a clear head. The irony of the thought made Sebastian smirk and it was then that he delivered the final blow.

"Fuuu-ahhhh, coming!" Ciel yelled as the well sucked tip of his dick slid past relaxed muscles and far back into the demon's throat. Sebastian swallowed rapidly around the scorching head; the angel whining above as he came hard. "Ahhh, yeah." He exhaled as he drowned in his orgasm, the demon slurping away the salty, yet sweet cum and milking Ciel until he had nothing left to give.

Fingers relinquished their hold in the ebony strands, falling onto the mattress at his side. Ciel lay panting, cheeks and ears flushed as he tried to regain some sense of normalcy after having had such an intense climax. As his heart rate slowed and pants became full breaths, Ciel realized that Sebastian was still between his legs. He frowned at the spreading warm wet feeling which he was only now aware of and blue eyes glanced down past his navel to see what was going on; the slayer frowned at what he saw.

Immediately it became clear what the moist sensation which clung to his skin was as Sebastian methodically licked every square inch of epidermis around the now flaccid member. The demon nudged the flesh aside with his nose, wanting to reach underneath on Ciel's abdomen. The angel just watched in disbelief as Sebastian continued to lap and clean him, knowing the reason why the man was so intent in his job; everywhere the demon's tongue dragged across his skin was where Father Spears's had touched him.

"Really, Sebastian." Ciel spoke, propping his upper half up with his elbows, the angelic wings pressing into the covers to provide some leverage. He waited until the man stopped what he was doing and garnet eyes met his own serious blue. "That's enough, don't you think?" The demon licked his lips, still just holding the gaze being given to him. After a few minutes of nonverbal communication, Ciel tried to push himself into a sitting position only to land flat on his back once more. "What the-"

"We're not through yet." Sebastian cooed, face hovering over the angel's as he pinned the smaller form beneath him. "I don't think you quite understand just how furious I am at smelling another man on you." He breathed, voice smooth and deadly calm as a small smirk spread over his face. "No idea how badly I want to rip the priest's fingers off one by one." Sebastian hummed, trailing his nose along the small jawline and placing a light kiss to hollow under Ciel's ear; making the young man's breath hitch.

"Just the mere thought that someone else touched what is mine." He continued, circling back up to gaze boldly into the angel's eyes. Ciel fought to control his rapidly beating heart as he melted into the soft tone of the demon's words. Leaning in, Sebastian barely brushed their lips together as he whispered, "Well, it will make more sense if you see it firsthand." Closing the millimeter of distance, their mouths pressed together and Ciel moaned quietly at the intoxicating mastery of his lover's kiss.

Small fingers curled in the short hairs at the nape of Sebastian's neck as the angel lost himself in the moment. Tongues rolled over one another, gently caressing and tasting their companion as long arms wrapped around the slender physique below, holding the student close. Body heat built between them and somewhere in the back of Ciel's mind he wondered what Sebastian had meant to show him, but pushed the thought aside when the demon nipped lightly at a plump lower lip.

The kiss ended all too soon for the young man's liking and he whined quietly as their mouths parted with a quiet pop. Lusty lidded blue gazed up longingly into the chiseled face, wishing those smirking lips would once again join with his. The angel huffed a little and closed his eyes as he reached up to pull his lover down to him once more, wanting to feel his gentle touch once again. Ciel hummed happily as a feather light kiss was placed upon his lips and sighed as he settled back to wait for the next round of foreplay to begin. So lost in the moment of desire, that the angel never heard the low mischievous chuckle over him and was completely unprepared for what was to come.

In half a second, Ciel's eyes flew wide as he watched the room spin 180 degrees from his vantage point. He gasped as his chest was now slammed into the top of the mattress, the feel of his lower half being completely stripped of any clothing. As he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened, large hands slapped themselves firmly to his hips and Ciel grunted as they were jerked up sharply, naked ass in the air while he scrambled to position his knees under him for support.

"Se-Sebastian what the hell?" He demanded, using his palms to raise his chest from the bed. Ciel whipped his head around to look over his shoulder, furious blue glaring at the demon settled between his legs. The angel's eyes narrowed as they observed the look of pure devilish delight on his lover's face. "Sebastian, let me the fuck go-ack!" He choked as a hand he couldn't see wrapped firmly around his throat, head being jerked up roughly.

Ciel's wings pressed close into him, instinctively protecting his body as Sebastian's long form blanketed over his back. Strong fingers kept a tight grip on the slender neck, forcing the chin up and the angel's neck to crane back to the point that breathing was almost painful. Ciel took a raspy gulp of air, mouth hanging open as panic spread throughout him. Still, even as intuition spurred adrenalin into his veins, the young man knew in his heart that Sebastian wouldn't actually harm him, no matter how out of control the man got. So, instead of fighting back, Ciel waited with nerves on fire for the demon's next move.

"What is this?" Sebastian whispered in a hot breath next to the slayer's ear, grinding his own heated bulge into the exposed backside. Sharp teeth nibbled at the smooth cartilage and Ciel groaned, wings shivering at the harsh treatment. "This is the ramifications of your actions." He hissed, tongue flicking out as he constricted the angel's airways just a little more. "For not stopping him earlier, for letting him lay a hand on what is mine and only mine." The demon breathed harshly before biting hard into the soft flesh over a beating jugular.

Two long fingers slid up Ciel's chin and entered his parted lips, prodding and shoving their way into the wet cavern. Blue eyes watered and he gagged slightly at the digits that seemed intent on reaching all way to the back of his throat. The angel grunted as his chest bowed out, spine arching and pushing back into the rigid member that now gyrated snuggly between his spread cheeks. Much to Ciel's horror, he found himself immensely aroused by what was happening and his own length hardened as it dangled above the bed.

"Patience. You will be getting that soon enough." Sebastian cooed, smirking as he bucked forward suddenly, the forceful movement shoving his fingers even further into Ciel's mouth and making the young man choke. The demon chuckled and slid the hand on the slim hips back to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

Clothing was quickly discarded, Sebastian managing to relieve himself of the annoying fabric with only one hand. Taking a moment, garnet eyes took in the sight of the smooth, unblemished rump and the valley in which lay a perfectly pink hole. Large black wings flapped and twitched with excitement and Sebastian lifted him arm high before bringing an open palm down swiftly onto Ciel's ass, the slap ringing sharply through the room. The angel gave a muffled yelp at the impact and growled at the man who had had delivered it.

"Such a lovely color." The demon mused, as the pale skin darkened into a rosy hue where his hand had landed. Hearing the sadistic sound emitted around his fingers, he smirked and repeated the action again, only this time harder. Ciel's body jerked forward at being struck once more and Sebastian hummed with delight as the spot reddened further, making his mark even more apparent. "Beautiful brand, a tattoo of my hand." He sang lightly under his breath as the angel moaned.

Ciel shuddered as the scalding wet tip of Sebastian's cock was dragged over his entrance, the puckered hole twitching as the head slipped over it. The demon hummed as he nestled the entire length of his member snuggly between the fleshy mounds of the angel's behind. Ciel moaned, tongue pushing at the fingers in his mouth as Sebastian began to roll his hips in a slow grind that only drove the young man closer to madness.

Nails tore into the thick duvet as the angel panted over the digits practically choking him. Every movement the demon made left Ciel wanting more, body shaking as he stood on the precipice of not knowing what to expect next. At any given moment, Sebastian could give him immense pleasure or pain, but whenever Ciel felt sure something would happen; nothing did. The waiting was killing the incredibly aroused young man who now wanted desperately more than anything to feel relief from his aching dick and tight balls.

Needy past the point of no return, Ciel took out his frustration on the slender fingers that pumped in and out of his mouth in time with Sebastian's hips. He bit violently, the coppery scent of blood filling his nostrils as the hand was swiftly removed, an irritated growl from the owner being heard while ruby tinged saliva connected in a thin string. Ciel spit readily, wanting to rid himself of the taste before whirling a murderous glare at his lover.

"Wha-ha-ah," he gasped, becoming even more annoyed as Sebastian's erotic ministrations were inhibiting his ability to speak coherently. Forcing what little bit of focus he could muster, Ciel shouted. "What do you think you are doing? Just get on with it already-nnmmhh!" The last bit lost in a raspy breath as the demon reached down and encircled the angel's bobbing member with a firm grasp. Ciel's eyes rolled back into his head at the welcomed touch, the warm friction just what he had been yearning for.

"You like that?" Sebastian breathed, his face suddenly hovering next to the angel's ear, another squeeze of his hand sending the young slayer into a moaning fit. "Of course you do." He smirked, purring as the small form curled up into his chest, soft wings pressing against the demon's skin. "No one can make you feel like this, can they?" Stilling, Sebastian waited for an answer, damp slate locks shaking in agreement. "No one, not you or that damnable fucking Father Spears." He hissed viciously, squeezing Ciel's most sensitive anatomy until the angel whimpered in pain.

"Sebastian-ah, please." He spat, wincing as the strong hand continued to grip his dick just a little too tightly. Please, ju-just stop this." Ciel begged quietly through clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut as he tried to calm himself. To his relief, the pressure on his member lessened and the angel hoped that he had finally gotten through to his out of control lover. Ciel's body relaxed slightly and it was then, when he least expected it that Sebastian made his move.

"Gahhh! God! Shi-fuck!" He screamed, not caring if his aunt might possibly have come home to hear it. Tears streamed unbidden down the flushed cheeks as every thick inch of the demon slammed into his body, hot and determined. Ciel pushed back, arms straining as he used the leverage in an attempt to dislodge Sebastian, but the demon held firm. "God, oh God, fuck!" He moaned, feeling the heavy beat of the man's heart through the engorged member seated deep within him. "P-please, m-move." Ciel pleaded, wondering when his accelerated healing would start to kick in and help alleviate some of his suffering.

"Can you feel it? The way your body is trying to devour me?" Sebastian breathed, grunting at the intense hot pressure around his dick. Ciel's body was already adjusting to his size, the celestial powers of being part angel helping to speed the process along even without the use of a lubricant. "It knows the pleasure I can give," he mused, moving to his mouth to hover over the back of the young man's neck. Grinning, the demon opened wide, fangs sharp and glistening. "And if I choose, the pain."

Ciel cried out as those razor canines pierced into his skin and lips enclosed around the wound. He moaned quietly as the sounds and feeling of Sebastian sucking and feeding off his blood filled his ears. The angel hung his head wanting to not feel the stinging ache from the bite his lover had delivered, but also to ignore the underlying pleasure that seemed to be growing with every languid pull from the demon's mouth. He knew what blood exchange meant for Sebastian, the sign of affection it conveyed. It was a brutal act; one that demons used it to mark their mates; physical proof that the being was already claimed. It was a ritual that really only had a place in Hell and it bothered Ciel to no end how much he actually enjoyed it.

"Ahh, ha, yes." Sebastian gasped, releasing the punctured skin and leaning back to return his hands to the young man's hips. Crimson soaked lips were licked, making sure to get every last drop of the angel's essence and enjoying the slight high which came from ingesting it. Garnet eyes glanced down at the area on Ciel's neck which now was the proud owner of two bruising, bloody crescents and purred with contentment. "Lovely." He breathed before chuckling. "Now that is far better than any sort of promise ring."

Ciel growled at the comment; he could only imagine what the love bite looked like and how much that damn thing would hurt come morning. Sebastian clacked his tongue in disapproval, not appreciating such a reaction to something he had worked so hard to give. Feeling the tight ring of muscle relax around him, the demon growled as he gripped Ciel's hips roughly and began an unforgiving pace of slamming into the welcoming heat of the angel's body.

Slapping skin accompanied by heavy grunts and loud panting filled the room as the massive bed creaked beneath them. Ciel was trying desperately to catch a breath as every powerful thrust sent him jolting forward, the only thing keeping him from flying of the mattress the firm hold Sebastian had on hips. The demon moaned in pleasure as drove himself deeper into the Ciel, the small cries of ecstasy and pain he forced from the plump lips of his lover driving him insane.

"Ah, yes, feel me." He panted, ebony head flinging back. Sweat trickled slowly between the board shoulders, past massive dark wings and torso before finally dripping off the rolling muscles which moved with the rhythm of Sebastian's forceful motions. "Take all of me." He hissed through clenched fangs. "You're mine, all mine."

Ciel's body jerked forward as Sebastian quickened his pace and angle, gasping as white hot pleasure shot through him. The new position was going to be the end of him as the demon was now able to slam directly into the blessed center of nerves that always turned the angel into a babbling mess. Rapture, euphoria, bliss; the words weren't anywhere near enough to describe the sensations coursing through Ciel at the moment and he cried out passionately in incoherent sentences as he rocketed towards release.

"Say it." Sebastian demanded, self-control rapidly dissipating as the strong undeniable allure of climaxing was now in sight. Nails dug into Ciel's hips, but not enough to break the skin, as he let the demon within take over. "Who do you belong to?" He growled, ruby orbs flashing bright magenta and locking onto the back of the slate head that bounced in tandem with his thrusts. "Who do you fucking belong to? Say it!"

"You!" Ciel screamed, eyes screwed shut as his vision went white. His body seized around Sebastian and he shuddered as he came violently, his climax reached with absolutely no assistance of a hand on his spurting cock. "You, ahh, God, fuck! You!" Ciel managed, his form convulsing once more as intense pleasure left him feeling weak. Letting the side of his face fall into the soft comforter, he groaned. "Yours, Sebastian." Ciel breathed. "Only yours."

Sebastian howled at the admission, his demonic ego overjoyed at having made his point and his jealousy having been sated. Ciel's name and some language the angel had never heard tumbled from the man's mouth as he spilled himself into the tight confines of the small body. The young man groaned as the feel of the demon's seed stung his sensitive walls, the burning subsiding quickly as his angelic side eradicated the discomfort. A sloppy wet sound was heard as Sebastian slipped out of him and Ciel whimpered as his hips finally were allowed to join the rest of his body on the duvet.

Panting, exhausted and sweaty, the angel rolled to his side as he waited for his breathing and heart rate to return to normal. The chilled air into the room now made itself known and Ciel shivered as his damp skin began to cool. White wings enfolded him, their down softness warm and inviting as he snuggled into them. Ciel sighed, ignoring the sticky feeling between his thighs in favor of the drowsiness that pulled at his senses, beckoning him to sleep. Sebastian happily laid down next to his lover, smiling in contentment as he took in the beautiful flushed tired face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, reaching up and carefully pushing the damp sparse bangs off Ciel's forehead. Sebastian knew he had been too rough, too animalistic just now and even if the angel's body was more than able to withstand such treatment, there was no reason he should have to. Swallowing thickly, the demon pushed away the guilt that was now bubbling up from his core. "I just couldn't help mys-"

"I know." Ciel breathed, eyes shut and expression smooth as he barely conscious now. Giving a long yawn, he continued in a raspy voice. "I know, it's OK." He wiggled a little deeper into his wings as he drifted off into slumber. "I love you too." Sebastian smiled at the last words that were barely audible, a light snore being made in conjunction with the statement.

The sight of Ciel sleeping so soundly was beyond precious to him and the demon gently pulled the slumbering angel close to him. Massive black wings surrounded them both, providing warmth and security as Sebastian laid the small head against his chest. Ciel mumbled softly, burying his nose into the warmth and humming at the strong thumping of his lover's heart. Sebastian purred with delight, strong arms and wings tightening ever more as he settled in for a night holding tight with the most prized possession in the world to him.

* * *

 

_**Author's Notes:** _ _Well look at that. An entire chapter completely made up of hot, sweaty smut. Hmmm, I wonder how that happened. (Snicker, snicker, snicker) You're welcome._

_I have a friend who tells me that the wings during the smut is creepy. Anybody else want to chime in on that sentiment? In my opinion it makes Sebastian and Ciel's smexy scenes even hotter, but you guys let know. Mmmkay? Cuz I write for you, my darlings._

_So, Father Spears is still at large, running around and doing God knows what. Any predictions on what might happen? And while you are thinking about that, go check out BlackRoseEden's Promises. Go now! I give you leave to go! Lol_


	37. Chapter 37

Ciel stood back, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for some sort of response from the people gathered in his office. The old Grandfather clocked kept a steady pace of ticking as the silence continued, none of those present knowing how to react to such devastating news. After a few minutes, the Demon Slayer cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a loud, morose wail produced from the individual on the loveseat.

"Oh! My poor, poor William!" Father Sutcliffe lamented, draping his entire body over the finely crafted leather and dramatically placing the back of a hand to his forehead. With one leg kicking out to reveal red pants underneath the dark priestly robes, he continued. "Out there all alone, being held captive by the dreadful demon. Who knows what sort of unclean and perverted things it is doing with his pristine body!" The effeminate man sighed loudly again before pretending to faint over the armrest.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display and did his best to ignore the quiet giggle from behind him. Alois snickered from his spot sitting on top of Ciel's desk; a slim leg crossed over the other as he observed the meeting that was taking place regardless of the fact that no one could hear or see him besides his best friend. The angel had asked the spirit to be here today hoping that maybe the blonde might have some helpful suggestions as they brainstormed what to do about Father Spears. Now, Ciel was beginning to wonder if that had been a mistake on his part.

"Now, now, I wouldn't worry too much about our dear superior's body, if I were you, kekekekeke." Undertaker smirked playfully from his seat opposite the still moaning red head. The silver haired mortician giggled and gleefully drummed his long darkly polished fingers together. "Anything the good Father does while possessed will be forgiven by the Lord since it is not his free will that dictates his actions at the moment." Grell rolled into an upright position and pouted, the action making the strange man cackle with laughter.

Ciel scowled at the pair, wondering how out of all people, these two were his best bet at finding a way to save Father Spears. Blue eyes darted first from the fiery crimson locks of Father Sutcliffe to land on the even more bizarre Undertaker with his long dark robes and thick silvery bangs which hid his eyes from view. However, none of that bothered Ciel, not even the large black top hat the man wore which was permanently bent near its top. No, it was the cryptic and cheerful nature which Undertaker spoke that always made the young man's skin crawl.

He sighed heavily thinking about the little group he had brought together; one incorporeal spirit, one crazy mortician and one priest who didn't seem to realize a certain piece of anatomy kept him from being the gender he so desired. It was an odd choice of people to assist Ciel in saving the senior priest of St. Victoria's, but there really weren't very many options available to him. The angel absolutely refused to consider any alternatives in which they might have to destroy Father Spears in order to harm the demon; therefore, they had to find a way to separate the evil being from its human host first. If this was all the help that Ciel was going to get, then he was going to make the best of it.

"Who is in charge of the church for the time being?" The young slayer sighed, wanting to keep the group from becoming sidetracked as the pair of clergymen had a tendency to do. Leveling the one he considered the more responsible of the two, blue eyes stared at the Undertaker. "What are we telling the parishioners about Father Spears's sudden absence?" Ciel added on, the thought about how to give off the appearance that everything was normal to the community having occurred to him only that morning. "We have to say something; people will get suspicious if there isn't a good reason why he is gone."

The Undertaker hummed and tapped a long finger thoughtfully against his chin and Ciel wished he could see the man's eyes that were hidden beneath the brim of the large top to get a better idea of what he was thinking. "Well, we have already decided to tell the general populace that Father Spears has been called to a meeting at the Vatican." He informed, stifling a giggle. "Quite an honor really, to have one's presence requested by none other than the Pope himself."

Ciel nodded as he mulled the excuse over in his mind, agreeing that the public would be incredibly impressed that one of their very own had been chosen to meet with such a high ranking Catholic figure. "That should work," he agreed simply. "Now let's just hope nobody sees Father Spears running around in the woods, otherwise, that might be a bit more difficult to explain." Turning his attention back to the Undertaker. "What will be the sermon this Sunday?"

"Why don't you ask the acting head priest yourself?" The morbid man suggested, sweeping an arm in the direction of Father Sutcliffe across from him. A loud cackle of merriment erupted at the incredulous look on Ciel's face and even Alois fell off the desk in a fit of laughter. His mouth hung open and the student stood there speechless as the redheaded holy person stood to give a dramatic bow, grinning from ear to ear.

"You-you have got to be joking." Ciel managed to whisper in disbelief and earning a massive pout in return. Father Sutcliffe huffed in annoyance as he stuck his nose in the air. It was obvious to see that the angel had offended the scarlet priest with the question, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. The idea of letting the demented holy man give some sort of warped sermon to the small town folk Ciel had grown up with was too much and he quickly interjected before anyone else could interrupt. "Ok, people, ideas. We need ideas on how to find and rescue Father Spears; and fast!" He ordered, eyeing Father Sutcliffe and the Undertaker with a serious glare.

Three hours later and numerous arguments about the in's and out's of various plans and theories, they finally managed to come up with something solid. Alois had gotten bored and left halfway through, seeing as how he wasn't able to contribute anything. In middle of one particularly loud debate, the blonde had quietly told Ciel he would stop by later and the angel had nodded in agreement. There really wasn't much the spirit could do at the moment, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be an integral part of the team.

When Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker eventually took their leave, Ciel gave an exhausted sigh. He was tired now and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a cup of tea to soothe his nerves. Luckily, Sebastian was out which meant there was no chance of another round of animalistic sex like the day before. Ciel's face heated up at the memory as he ascended the stairs, a shiver of lust running through him.

It wasn't that he liked it rough or that the young man had any kinks when it came to his intimacy, but there was just something about the way Sebastian had been so forceful yesterday. Maybe it was the desperate way in which the demon had fought to reinforce that Ciel was his and his alone. Or maybe it was how passionate the coupling had been despite how it had teetered on near sexual assault; the angel wasn't sure. The only thing he did know was that he had enjoyed it immensely and would have no problem with Sebastian acting out on his own jealous feelings like that again.

Shaking these erotic thoughts from his head, Ciel reached his bathroom where he promptly stripped out of his clothing and into a long, steamy shower. Small shoulders slumped in relaxation as streams of scalding water pound onto his tense muscles. The angel inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and savoring the way the heavy mist filled his lungs like a warm embrace. This was bliss in Ciel's mind, well, a close second to being in the throes of passion with Sebastian.

Eventually, his skin grew pruney and the young man turned off the water with a reluctant grumble. Wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another, Ciel exited the bathroom while ruffling his dripping hair with another one of the fluffy white fabrics. He hummed a quiet tune to himself, lost in his thoughts about whether to brew a pot of Earl Grey or Oolong before taking a long nap.

"So, tell me, what did I miss?" A familiar voice asked, making Ciel jump in surprise. The angel ripped the towel from his head, shocked blue orbs immediately looking in the direction the statement had come from. A mop of blonde hair was seen as the figure rolled from his back to his belly on the bed. "Ciel, I'm sorry to say this, but you host the most boring meetings ever."

"Oh, ok. So that's why you left early? Because I wasn't entertaining enough for you?" He shot back, frowning and pouting as he walked towards the dresser for some clean briefs. Ciel pulled out what he needed and then proceeded to the large walk-in closet, where he discarded the towel around his waist in favor of some real clothing. "So, tell me, oh, incorporeal-life-of-the-party, what were you doing all this time?" The slayer asked with heavy sarcasm as he reappeared in a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt.

Alois grinned mischievously as aquamarine spheres sparkled with mirth and Ciel instantly knew his friend had been up to no good. The spirit propped his chin upon his palms, the elbows pressing him into an inclined position as thin legs waved from the knees in haphazard circles. The angel pursed his lips as he wondered momentarily how it was that Alois couldn't touch anything, yet was still able to place himself upon things like furniture.

"Oh, you know, just hanging." He offered, the grin growing wider by the second and Ciel arched a curious eyebrow at him. "In the guy's locker room to be exact, watching them shower and change; admiring God's handiwork, so to speak." Alois giggled at the innocence his explanation, the angel rolling his eyes and groaning. He had theorized once a while back that the spirit would do such a voyeuristic thing, but speculating and hearing that he had actually done it were two different things. "And let me tell you something, Ciel," he offered, speaking in a low, serious tone, "God is good."

Another eye roll had Alois giggling furiously as Ciel walked over to the mirror to finger style his slate locks. A quick last second glance at his reflection and the student was satisfied with what he saw. Turning around, he sat on the edge of the dresser, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed his best friend who stared at him with the expression that clearly stated there was still more to tell. "Ok, what else?" He relented and Alois wiggled his butt back and forth as if he had a tail.

"Well, today there was the lacrosse team and they had one of those really, really hard practices." The spirit exclaimed, pushing himself up so that he sat back on his heels. Ciel took quick note that Alois was still wearing the incredibly short and flimsy white tunic and scowled slightly that his friend was so stubborn about changing the outfit. "You know the ones, where all you do is sweat and sweat and sweat until you have no choice, but to take a shower before you get dressed." The blonde was practically bouncing up and down in his spot with excitement as he recalled the scene.

"Let me guess, you decided to hang out in the showers while all those athletes soaped themselves up?" Ciel inquired earning an enthusiastic nod that sent flaxen bangs flopping all over place. "Bet it killed you not to be able to snap a towel at some of them?" The angel grinned and chuckled, his friend pouting at the statement. Ciel instantly felt guilty for what he had said and quickly apologized. "Sorry. That was rude of me. Please continue."

"It's okay." Alois shrugged off, just happy to continue his story. "If it weren't for me being like this, I would have never been able to do this anyways." He smiled broadly, the action infectious as Ciel did the same. Aqua eyes grew wide and Alois crooked his finger, motioning for his friend to come closer.

The spirit smiled mischievously as Ciel walked towards the bed and leaned down to hear what secret his friend had to share. "You will never believe who has the biggest and baddest cock of all." He breathed with delight, making the student's mouth drop open in shock. Ciel sucked air sharply through his teeth and bit into his lower lip at the statement.

The two friends had lusted after the men's lacrosse team since they were Freshmen and the student would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit curious as to whom was packing the most heat between those muscular thighs. Still, it felt somewhat wrong to be talking about another man's junk when just 24 hours ago Ciel had been engaging in the hottest, most violent sex of his life with the person he loved. Pushing his curiosity aside, he stepped back and shook his head.

"I, um, I don't think you should be sharing that information so freely." Ciel admonished lightly, watching as Alois's joy visibly deflated in front of him. Once again feeling guilty, he relented with a sigh. "Fine, who has the biggest dick on the team?" Pinning him with a serious look, "No graphic details, OK? Just a name. I don't need to be picturing it every time I run into the guy on campus." He warned and Alois nodded happily.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that since he graduated when we were first years. He was just visiting the campus and joined in the practice for old times sake." He informed simply before his face morphed into an impish grin. "But I can't promise that you won't on family holidays or Lizzie's wedding one day." The spirit paused as he waited for Ciel to put two and two together and cackled loudly as realization dawned over his friend. "Yep, Edward Midford was definitely had gifts; looks, money, intelligence, and athletic ability. But man, did the Almighty pull out all the stops when he created that 9 inch monster!" Alois whooped loudly.

Ciel coughed a little, choking on the disbelief of what he was hearing. Alois rolled onto to his back as he laughed, the expression his friend had was priceless. It wasn't unusual for the Edward to visit his Alma Mater considering his sister went there and the lacrosse team owed a lot to the one who had gotten them their first state title in over a decade. Still, Ciel had grown up with the young man and had never thought about the jovial, handsome athlete as anything other than something like a cousin. However, now, he would being seeing Lizzie's older brother in a new light, one that would have him blushing furiously the next time they met.

Calming his giggle fest, Alois gave a long happy sigh before switching gears. "So, tell me, what did I miss in this meeting while I was off doing way more interesting stuff?" The blonde draped his head over the side of the mattress so that he was upside staring at Ciel. "Or do you want to keep talking about Edward's mammoth piece of pleasure meat?" The angel shook his head furiously as an answer and the spirit snorted at how pale and ill his friend looked at the suggestion.

"No, no, that's ok." Ciel managed to get out, raising a hand up in hopes that the universal gesture for 'cease and desist' would stop his best friend from continuing. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, the student forced some composure and quickly moved the topic along in a less descriptive direction. "I actually have quite a bit to tell you, so you might want to pay attention."

Alois groaned loudly and with more dramatics than necessary, rolled himself into a sitting position on the bed. With legs crossed, he settled himself into a spot he knew he would be for a while since the spirit knew from past experience how long winded and detailed his business major friend could get when explaining things. Ciel arched an annoyed eyebrow his way at the theatrics, but said nothing about it as he began.

"After you left, Father Sutcliffe, Undertaker and I spent a long time coming up with ways to separate the demon from Father Spears without hurting him. Unfortunately, other than performing an exorcism there really aren't a whole lot of other options." The angel recalled, thinking back to the conversations and arguments from earlier that day. "However, that doesn't mean we didn't come up with a plan. Since none of us are really qualified to do that by ourselves, we are going to pool our resources and knowledge. Hopefully working together we can complete the exorcism ritual and drive the demon out of Father Spears."

"But how are you going to find him in the first place?" Alois interrupted, blurting the obvious question out. Aquamarine blinked curiously at his friend, knowing he pointed out something important. "I mean, Demon Spears is just running around doing God knows what and God knows where right now. Don't you need to actually have him around to do anything at all?" He chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, waiting patiently for a response.

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, we thought about that and you're right. If we can't find Father Spears, then there is nothing we can do." Running his hand through slate locks, the young slayer shifted his weight back on his heel and smirked. "Which is why we aren't to go hunting for him, but instead, make the demon come to us." He watched as Alois's mouth popped open in surprise and Ciel didn't wait for him to ask the question that was sure to come. "We are going to summon him."

"In two nights is a full moon." He added, launching into an explanation without hesitation. "According to Undertaker, when the moon is in that particular phase, beings like demons and angels are more receptive to hearing and answering the calls from mortals. Apparently, something about the pull of the lunar cycle intensifying the effect." Ciel elaborated, not fully understanding the premise himself, but just happy to know that this fact would help. "So, currently, we are putting together a summoning to bring Father Spears to us in a place of our choosing."

"Wait a minute!" Alois piped up, his hands waving wildly above his head in an attempt to make sure Ciel noticed him. The angel shot his friend an odd glance since they were the only two in the room and it was impossible not see the spirit perched so visibly upon the king-sized bed. "Don't give me that look!" The blonde huffed and Ciel immediately relaxed his face into a neutral expression. "How are you going to keep the demon from just jumping into another body once you get it out of Father Spears?"

Alois quirked an eyebrow at his friend, head tilting to side. "I mean, wasn't that what started this whole mess in the first place?" Ciel nodded in affirmation. "What good will it do if this thing just latches onto another living, breathing person like Undertaker, Father Sutcliffe or you for that matter?" He pointed at the angel while leveling him with a serious stare. "Have you even thought about how this entire situation could go completely awry?"

"I know that we would get Father Spears back, which would be awesome." He continued while Ciel listened to the logic respectfully. "And he would at least be able to figure something out if Undertaker or Father Sutcliffe became possessed, but what if it decided to take up residence and drive your body around for a bit?" Alois questioned, genuine concern evident in his tone. "Think about for a second, a demon in control of the Demon Slayer's abilities. That's a pretty grim scenario." Aquamarine caught cobalt blue, sharing a look of trepidation. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Alois finally squeaked out, slumping a little in his spot.

Ciel's heart clenched in his chest at the honest admission, wondering how it was possible after all that had happened that his best friend could still be scared for his safety. He was the stronger of the pair, the one with the angelic powers and the strength to battle the minions of Hell. Yet, that had not been enough to save Alois from death and Ciel even now still blamed himself for the state the former drama student was in today.

"Hey, it's ok." He soothed, stepping towards the bed and taking a seat. Ciel scooted his body back until it was next to Alois's, all the while being careful not to actually sit into the spirit. "I'll be alright. That demon only wants to kill me, not share the same physical form with me." He comforted, wishing right now more than ever that he could wrap an arm around Alois's slim shoulders. "Besides, Father Sutcliffe has an idea of a way to keep that from happening."

"He does?" Alois sniffed, raising his fair head and turning it to look at his friend. The spirit had curled into a ball, his lanky arms holding the bony knees close to his chest and Ciel smiled a little at the position. It was the exact same thing Alois used to do when he had been alive and feeling apprehensive.

"Do you see these?" Ciel asked, tilting his head and raising a finger to his earlobe to flick the sapphire piercing embedded into the soft flesh. Alois leaned in for a closer look and nodded. "Father Spears gave them to me for my birthday. From what he told me, they are not only blessed, but that gems have protective properties that can ward off evil. The demon couldn't possess me if it tried." Ciel dropped his hand into his lap and smiled reassuringly. "Father Sutcliffe is working on gathering certain amulets that will hopefully repel the demon and keep it from jumping into him or Undertaker."

Alois mulled over the plan, deciding whether or not it was solid when a thought struck him. "Wait! Didn't Father Spears normally walk around with the huge gold and sapphire rosary around his waist? They're the same stones as your earrings and it didn't help him one bit." He questioned, wondering now if this gemstone idea might have a weak link. If the priest had been already in possession of something that should have kept him safe, then this theory of a protective amulet might be faulty.

"It was on the dresser next to the holy water." Ciel recalled, remembering seeing the shiny object along with a few biblical volumes and vials of ointment on Beast's furniture. At some point, the priest must have removed the rosary, possibly due to the fact that he didn't want in near the young woman as the crucifix would only enrage the demon within all the more. "I don't think he ever considered something like this happening." Ciel mumbled, realizing now that this could have all been avoided if only the Father had kept the jewels upon his person.

"So, see? I'll be fine." The angel reaffirmed, grinning widely at his friend who finally relaxed a little after having heard everything. Blue eyes beaming with determination, Ciel stared at the spirit at his side. "We'll save him and send that demon packing back to Hell where he came from. You, me, Father Sutcliffe, Undertaker; together, we can do this." He assured, sounding much more confident than he actually felt.

"I'm going to help? How?" Alois blurted out, suddenly realizing that Ciel wanted to include him in this mission had having no clue how he was going to contribute. Since he had come back he had not done anything of much importance, other than being a sounding board and confidant to his friend. Now, Alois had the opportunity to finally be of use to Ciel and the simple thought filled him with joy. "I can do it! Whatever it is you want, Ciel, I will do my best!" He informed, bouncing up and down in his spot like an over excited puppy.

The sight of the blonde spirit hopping around like someone told him if he behaved he would get a treat was just too funny for Ciel and the slayer tumbled onto his back as a fit of laughter took over. Small hands clutched at his stomach as he chuckled and rolled about until the hilarity subsided. The laugh-fest was just the thing Ciel needed to break the tension that had been hanging over him since he had left the orphanage and he sat up again feeling a little lighter now. Sighing, he took a deep calming breath before eyeing his friend again.

"Well, what I need you to do, Alois, is very important." He started, the spirit listening intently to every word. "I'm counting on you because if this one thing goes awry then everything we are trying to do could be for nothing." Alois sucked in a sharp breath, his pale face eager as he licked his lips in anticipation and nodded. Ciel held the spirit's eyes with a serious gaze. "I want you to distract Sebastian while Father Sutcliffe, Undertaker and I go after the demon."

Silence spanned between the two as Ciel waited on edge to see what the other's reaction would be to his request. He watched as Alois's face shifted from excited to confused to crumbling joy until it all crashed down into anger. The angel sighed internally at having been correct in his assumption that the spirit would not be happy with what he had just asked and he sat back and waited patiently for the rant to begin.

"Soooo, let me get this straight." Alois drawled out, pinning him with a wary glare. "My pivotal role in all this is to stay behind while you guys go out into the woods and exorcise the demon inhabiting Father Spears's body?" Ciel nodded slowly, concerned with the quiet, smooth tone in which his friend was speaking since Alois normally flew off the handle right away when angry. Unfortunately, the angel was right and this was only the calm before the storm. "You want me to be a fucking babysitter!" Ciel cringed at the furious scream, but bit his tongue.

"Right? You want me to sit around and make sure that, what? He doesn't choke on his own spit?" Alois raved, jumping off the bed and pacing fiercely around the room. Ciel's gaze never left the flailing arms and shiny fair head as Alois let his displeasure be known. "Dammit, Ciel! You couldn't think of anything else for me to do? Why don't you let Father Sutcliffe watch Sebastian? I bet that fruitcake would just love to tie him up to the bed and keep him contained for a couple of hours." Alois suggested with an overdramatic roll of his eyes.

Ciel sat quietly on the bed as the infuriated spirit continued to stomp around the room and complain. He knew from past experience that there was no point in attempting to interject some logic at this point in time. It would only lead to an argument and possibly make Alois storm out and stop speaking to him for a few weeks altogether; just like he had when he had been alive. However, Ciel couldn't afford that to happen right now, he needed the young man's help in this and so, the angel swallowed his pride and let spiritual being release all his frustrations.

"Feel better?" He asked with a raised eyebrow when Alois gave a final exasperated huff. Standing in front of Ciel, thin arms crossed over his chest defiantly, he nodded. "Ok, now that you're finished, let me tell you why I need you to do this for me and why it is so important." The angel began in a calm and steady tone. "You're not just watching Sebastian and hanging around to keep him entertained for the evening. I need to keep him occupied so that he doesn't go looking for me." He paused, gauging his friend's reaction as the pieces of what he had just said fell into place.

"You mean, you're not telling Sebastian what you're going to be doing?" Alois breathed in disbelief, arms dropping to his sides as his jaw dropped. "Bu-but, why not?" He couldn't understand what reason his friend had for keeping this from his boyfriend; the two shared everything and there wasn't anything to his knowledge that they could not discuss.

"Because, if Sebastian knew what we were attempting to do, I know without a doubt that he would try to stop me." Ciel replied with a heavy sigh before offering some more information. "See, he had no problem with me assisting with the exorcism initially, because Father Spears was there and he assumed that everything would be alright." He paused, shoulders slumping a little with gravity of everything that had occurred.

"But Sebastian never anticipated that whatever demon was possessing Beast was strong enough to jump from one body to the next like that. Therefore, there is no way he would allow me to face the demon again and go through with this plan." Ciel offered a small sad smile, reading the question that was apparent on the tip of his friend's tongue. "Trust me, there is no point in asking him. Sebastian is really protective when it comes to my safety; it's kind of annoying actually." He added on as an afterthought. The angel loved the man, he really did, but sometimes the demon took looking out for his safety just a little too far at times.

"I had to actually stab him in the arm the night you died otherwise he would have never let me leave!" Ciel admitted, once again making Alois's mouth pop open in shock. Slate locks bounced up and down as he nodded. "I'm not kidding! He was ready to tie me down to keep me from confronting Claude. I can only imagine what he would do if he found out what we were all planning." He shivered a little as visions of what they did last night flittered through his mind. Ignoring the twitch in his pants, the angel pushed himself off the bed and came to eye level with his friend.

"Now do you see? What I need you to do for me isn't because you're not qualified to help out in any other way," Ciel explained quietly as he stared seriously the spirit's face. "It's because I can't leave something like this that is so important to anyone else, but you." Small teeth nibbled nervously into a plump lower lip. Breathing a low whistle from the back of this throat, "Come on, Alois, I really need you here." He begged softly, brows knitting together as he waited for what seemed like an eternity for an answer.

"Hmmmm," Alois hummed thoughtfully, taking his time to mull over all that he had just heard. The longer he spent making a decision, the more nervous Ciel became and after a while the angel was going to explode if he didn't get a response sometime in the next century. Seeing the agitation written clearly over his friend's face, Alois came to a conclusion. "Alright, I will help you."

Ciel broke out into a huge smile, relief flooding through him at knowing his best friend was willing to be a part of this. Alois grinned as seeing how happy his response made the angel and he was certain that if it were possible, they would have been hugging right now. Instead of sharing the friendly embrace, the blonde moved on with business. "Ok, so tell me, what do I have to do?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Come on, you all know that if you were invisible and couldn't get caught, you would do all sorts of things. Of course, Alois would sneak into the guys locker room, how could he not! Lol_

_Now, I know this chapter might have seemed a little dull, but it is a plot mover and we are getting to the climax of the 3rd arc. Actually, the way the 3rd and 4th are setup, they flow right into each other. And you know what it means when we get to the 4th arc, right? It means Revelations is slowly gaining speed to the finish line. Stuff will happen, questions will be answered, twinks will be pounded into submission by donkey sized dongs. Lol You know, the normal stuff._


	38. Chapter 38

The night sky was clear, one of the clearest seen in a long, long time. Blue eyes rolled upward to take in the twinkling stars, their brilliance shining for all the world to see without any clouds to interrupt their performance. In turn, the temperature was cold and dark lashes blinked rapidly to ward off the icy air that accosted the moist orbs. A long, steady inhale was taken before a heavy sigh was released, the warm breath creating puffy white clouds of condensation in its wake.

Ciel turned his attention to the large, round moon and plump lips pressed together in a thin line as he forced himself to stop stargazing and focus on the matter at hand. Bundled up in a long wool coat and scarf wrapped snugly around his neck, the angel watched as Father Sutcliffe read aloud an incantation from a book and Undertaker circled the priest with incense a few feet away. Ciel took a deep breath, readying himself for what would have to happen next.

After researching and digging through Vincent's private library for nearly two days straight, the trio had finally found all the information they needed to summon a demon. While Ciel and Undertaker had ironed out the details of what they would need, Father Sutcliffe had been crafting and blessing various amulets that would protect the two holy men from being possessed and avoid repeating the process which had started this whole mess. In the end, they were as prepared as they ever were going to get and had set out for the designated location a few hours before midnight to begin the ritual.

Oddly enough, it was the same circular clearing in the woods which Ciel had encountered so many months ago during the Harvest Festival. There was something spiritual and powerful about that space and the angel and done a double take when all their research had pointed to that location as the best place to attempt a summoning. Narrowing his eyes now, Ciel watched as Undertaker finished with spreading around the stinky joke and set to work drawing a large pentagram in the freshly fallen snow.

Father Sutcliffe continued to read aloud, his nasally voice piercing into the young slayer's ears and starting to give him a migraine. However, Ciel ignored the pain as he waited for the pair to finish so that he could play his part in this divine production. He let his thoughts drift for a moment, wondering how things were going for Alois.

The spirit had been left in charge of keeping Sebastian occupied and distracted for the time being. It was bad enough that the demon was already suspicious and envious of his relationship with Father Spears and Ciel could only guess what his lover would do if he found out the risks they were taking to get the priest back. He just hoped that Alois was successful in his task and the angel would deal with the consequences of not telling Sebastian after Father Spears was safe and the demon destroyed.

A sharp whistle pulled Ciel from his musings, his head snapping up to see Undertaker grinning maniacally and waving for him to come over. It was time. Swallowing the nervousness that seemed determined to claw up from his stomach, the angel started walking in their direction; the pair now waiting patiently for him to arrive.

The sound of crunching snow beneath his boots thundered in his ears and Ciel unconsciously reached to grasp the handle of the Phantomhive sword hidden beneath the folds of his coat. The sturdy weapon felt good even though he prayed that he wouldn't have to use it this evening. He didn't want to physically harm the holy man who meant so much to him, but he also knew that the priest would not want to live that way; a shell for a being of evil. Ciel pushed the disturbing thoughts of what might have to transpire of they failed aside and instead concentrated on what was about to happen.

"Are you ready, little angel?" Undertaker asked, snickered madly as he stood next to Father Sutcliffe. Reaching into the satchel which hung at his side, the odd clergy man produced a talisman and handed it to Ciel. "Don't lose this. Kekekeke." He snickered, as the young man inspected the item. "We didn't want take any chances this time."

The necklace was made of a simple thin piece of leather tied together in a messy knot; however, hanging from it was a dark blue stone wrapped multiple times in the string to keep it attached. Ciel immediately recognized it as sapphire, the gem being almost the exact same color as the studs he wore in his ears. Glancing up, he noticed that the two holy men were each wearing a similar looking pendant and smiled at now knowing they were all well protected.

"Thank you, Father Sutcliffe." He stated, slipping the accessory over his head and tucking it safely beneath his scarf. Leveling the pair with a serious stare, Ciel cleared his throat. "Has all the groundwork been laid?" Undertaker nodded in response while Father Sutcliffe let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, of course! What do you think we are? Idiots?" The red head ranted, pinning the young man with an annoyed glare. Pouting, the priest crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Really, Ciel, we are here to save dear sweet William. I wouldn't put any effort forward other than my absolute best." He sniffed and the angel rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the prior question knowing his answer would only lead to an argument and they did not have time for that.

"Ok, well, how should we proceed now?" Ciel started again, directing his inquiry this time to Undertaker. "I brought along the dagger Father Spears gave me." He informed, digging into a coat pocket and withdrawing the leather sheathed short blade that the priest had given him to carry around for protection before he had wised up and started dragging the Phantomhive sword with him everywhere. "Where should I do this?"

"Fantastic!" Undertaker hissed gleefully, clapping his spindly pale hands together before spinning around and pointing towards the center of the snow drawn pentagram, "There. In the center." Motioning towards the blessed knife in Ciel's hand, he nodded. "That should be personal enough for you to use, but be careful not to cut too deep." Undertaker wagged a long dark tipped finger in the young man's face and snickered as he chastised him. "We only brought the barest of essentials with us so if you nick a major artery we might just have to let you bleed to death. Kekekekeke."

Ciel rolled his eyes again at the insane and highly inappropriate sense of humor. He was now more than ever to do this if only to spend less time with these two freaks than absolutely necessary. Biting back a sarcastic comment, he instead hummed as he turned the dagger over in his hands.

"Alright, well, go make yourselves scarce then." He ordered simply, standing firmly in place as the pair gathered up their belongings and took off for the thick edge of the woods which laid the circular opening. It had been the plan that Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker would remain nearby, but at a safe distance until Ciel gave them the signal to begin the scripture to exorcise the demon.

Watching them leave, each step taking them further and further away, the slayer became incredibly nervous at being left all alone. In an attempt to deter the ever growing apprehension, Ciel called out to their backs. "Stay hidden and pay attention to what you are doing. I don't want to be turned into a toad or anything!" As they disappeared into the tree line, Father Sutcliffe yelled back something indecipherable, but the snarky tone was more than enough to let Ciel know that comment was less than pleasant. Sighing, he turned around and stared at the drawing in the snow.

"Well, guess there's no time like the present." He mumbled to himself while taking a cautious step into the center of the inverted star. Carefully, Ciel slipped the blade from its protective casing, the moonlight gleaming off the edge of its razor sharpness. Holding the handle firmly in one hand, he placed the blade flat onto an open palm before tilting his head back to gaze at the stars. A swift prayer was made as a final pleading to God that their plan would be successful and Ciel then cleared his mind to concentrate.

"Tonight as the moon sits high and bathes our world in her divine light, I summon thee." He recited confidently and slowly, having memorized it multiple times over. "I call upon the Devil's child to come forth to this time and place to greet the one who beckons you." Ciel paused, taking another deep breath, determined blue glancing now to his outstretched hands. "Come to me now, oh minion of darkness; the being who now possesses the body of whom this used to belong." Gripping the handle of the dagger tightly, the angel prepared himself for the final act of the summoning.

"Take this now; my life, my essence, take it in exchange for your presence tonight." He chanted through clenched teeth as the sharp blade was dragged across his palm. The knife bit into the flesh and Ciel quickly removed the metal as he closed the injured hand, making a fist as he held it out over the center of the pentagram. Squeezing the fingers into a tight ball, he cringed as the deep red liquid oozed and trickled down. "Take my sacrifice and be sated by my blood. I command you to appear before my eyes. Spirit to flesh and breath to bone; I summon thee."

Ciel watched as a single drop finally fell, the warm sanguine liquid spattering into the white canvas of snow and marring it with its deep ruby hue. More followed and the angel repeated, "Daemon, te voco, te voco, te voco." As the last syllable slipped from his tongue, Ciel held his breath and waited for something to happen.

He gasped as the tinted snow; dark from his blood began to smoke. Thin plums of inky darkness rose up like vines, growing larger and higher with every passing second. Ciel retreated out of the circle, eyes never leaving the opaque mist as he resheathed the dagger and tucked it away in the back of his pants before wrapping his injured hand with a clean strip of cloth.

The soot-like vapor continued to swirl and expanded until it formed the shape of a person. The angel squinted at the form, seeing right away that is was a man, but of whom, he could not quite make out. Using the knife that had once belonged to Father Spears should have been enough to call unto the demon who now possessed that body and Ciel now reached across his waist to rest his hand on the hilt of the Phantomhive sword.

Whatever appeared from this evil fog, the slayer would be ready for it. He could only hope that he had done the incantation properly and that Father Spears would show up instead of some other nasty Hell creature. That's all Ciel needed; something new to hunt down and kill with everything else that was going on. So, he waited with bated breath as the cloud began to lift and reveal the being beneath.

Wide cobalt observed and his body tensed as black robes were made apparent; long and heavy covering the person's feet. Next large pale hands came into view followed by what could only be the cassock of a Catholic priest and finally the smoke dissipated completely, melting into the cold night air around it to confirm that is was indeed Father Spears, or more accurately, the demon who now controlled his form, who stood in the center of the pentagram.

The holy man's face was blank and simple, eyes closed and an honest smile playing across his lips as he pressed his palms together at the center of his chest in prayer. Ciel hissed at the sight, knowing that the demon was mocking him and the Father by pretending to be pious and giving praise to their Lord. Grinding his teeth to control his temper, the angel rolled his shoulders as they now twitched with the desire to release his wings.

The demon priest smirked at the waves of anger and vengeance that flowed from the young slayer. A low chuckle slipped past his lips as the smirk grew wider and wider until the man's face almost split in two from the expanse of the malevolent grin. Hands dropped to his sides and only now did Ciel notice the normally healthy pink nails had become black as tar.

"Now then, little slayer." He spoke in a voice that sounded like Father Spears, however, was anything but. "I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Another chuckle had Ciel snarling and fingers fully gripping the handle of his sword; ready for anything. "Don't be a stranger. Come here and give the Father a hug."

The demon cackled loudly as his eyes flew open, the once shining emerald spheres now a dark and glistening magenta. Ciel's heart stopped as the cat-like slit pupils stared at him from behind crystal spectacles and icy dread pooled in his belly as he readied himself for what was to come.

* * *

"And I said, well, I don't know about Mister Ed, but I never minded some leather and a nice riding crop. So come on cowboy, giddy-up!" Alois cheered proudly, a huge grin plastered over his face as he stood up top Ciel's bed with arms spread wide. He waited for a moment to see Sebastian's reaction to one of his crazy stories from a one-night stand that had taken place his Freshmen year. When nothing came, the spirit felt the need to reinforce the punchline. "Get it? I might not be a horse, but you can still ride me."

Annoyed garnet slid over to the bouncing giggling blonde from where the demon sat in a large armchair next to the expansive window. Sebastian had both feet propped up on the sill, his long legs and slender frame seated comfortably into the cushy pillows as he read his book. Well, attempted to read was more accurate, since there hadn't been a moment's peace since the demon slayer's dead best friend had shown up unannounced and now refused to leave.

Sebastian could not fathom why in the world Alois all of a sudden wanted to spend some time with him. Although, the excuse the youth had given had run along the lines of Ciel wanting the two of them to become better acquainted with one another since the demon was the only other being that they knew of who could actually see and converse with the spirit. This made sense, since it must be incredibly dull wondering around the living and not being able to interact with anyone or thing; however, that didn't mean that Sebastian wanted to be the one to have to deal with the exuberant youth when Ciel wasn't around.

Turning his attention back to the window, he gazed up at the midnight sky thoughtfully. The moonlight, heavy and full, spilled across the pale large hands as pupils dilated slightly at the cool heat. Sebastian was restless tonight, his inner demonic self tense and hyper aware as the lunar cycle called out to him. His skin crawled with the faintest touch of electricity that seemed to intensify in the bluish light; something was happening tonight, he could practically taste it. Dark magic was in the air and Sebastian's pulse quickened at the way it beckoned him to do something sinister.

Shaking such ideas from his mind, the man glanced away from the bright moon. He wouldn't dare to entertain such loathsome musings anymore. Not when he had Ciel and taking part in those types of activities would only worry or anger the angel. Sebastian would just have to focus his excess energy on the young slayer when he came home later. He chuckled quietly at exactly how he would go about taking care of his darker urges out on his lover's willing body.

Sebastian, however, was on edge at the moment, knowing that Ciel was out patrolling the area looking for demons and other nasties on tonight of all nights. It wasn't just that there was a full moon, but this particular one was to be exceptionally bright and therefore, its power and effect on spiritual beings was also magnified; anything could happen. He wanted the angel home as soon as possible and would not be content until he held Ciel safely in his arms. To make matters worse, Sebastian's patience was being tested by a rather loud and annoying spirit who had just now given up on garnering a smile for telling his inane story.

"So, tell me," Alois inquired, plopping onto the edge of the bed, supporting his upper body by placing his palms behind him and leaning back. Pale legs kicked restlessly, hovering above the wooden floor and the demon began to wonder if God had not just kicked the spirit out of Heaven temporarily for being a nuisance. "What is Hell like?" Sebastian quirked a skeptical eyebrow his way. "I mean, is it all fire and brimstone like the Good Book says or something else? Oh! And what is Satan really like?" He crooned, aquamarine orbs alight with interest.

"You honestly want to know?" The man asked slowly, closing the book he had been reading and placing it in his lap. The blonde nodded emphatically and waited quietly like a well-trained puppy for an answer. "Well, this is something new. Most people want to know what Heaven is like and just ignore that Hell even exists." Sebastian frowned as he thought aloud and Alois hummed in agreement. "However, since you already have been to Heaven and have experienced that paradise first hand, I guess it only makes sense that you would wonder where you almost ended up is like." He mused, the logic making perfect sense to him now. "Alright then, I will try to explain in a way you will understand."

"Hell itself is a very different place for demons than it is for souls." Sebastian began, his legs dropping to the ground so that he could lean forward, elbows propped on his knees as long fingers laced under a strong chin. Leveling Alois with a serious look, he continued. "For us minions of Lucifer, it is home; it is the only place we have ever known where we can exist in our true forms without any sort of guise and allow our power to flow unhindered by not having to hide what we truly are." Sebastian paused for a moment, recalling the barren landscape of his birth.

"I am sure that most humans would find it a terrifying place just by appearances alone; however, that is only because you have been given a world where everything is alive and temperate. If all you knew was the dessert and the scorching sun, you too would consider that the status quo." The demon reasoned and Alois scowled at the idea of living in a world like that. "Yet, as comfortable as we evil beings find the environment to be, how it affects an eternal soul is something else entirely."

"But why is that?" The spirit interrupted, pulling his legs up and under him to sit cross legged on the mattress. Seeing the glaring crimson eyes being given, he quickly added. "I mean, I'm a spirit and I can't touch or feel anything so how could the environment of Hell have any effect on me whatsoever?" Sebastian smirked slightly at the question, not having expected such an observation from the seemingly empty headed blonde. Sometimes, Alois surprised him.

"But you are a spirit now and not just a soul anymore." The man corrected, earning a confused look. "A soul can only have form in another plane like Heaven or Hell, otherwise you can't see, hear, or feel it." Raising an arm, Sebastian motioned towards the young man. "You have form on earth and those of a supernatural nature can communicate with you, which makes you more than just a simple soul." Alois gave a smug smile, feeling somewhat superior for not being the lowest ranking man on the spiritual totem pole.

"However, the exact opposite applies to souls when they enter Heaven or Hell." Sebastian educated, noticing how the deceased young man's face fell at the statement. Raising a finger, the demon pointed towards the ceiling. "In paradise, a being's spiritual essence has scope and can both feel, speak and be heard, as well as touch while within the boundaries of Heaven. Not to mention, the immense feelings of peace, love, and fulfillment that come from being within the presence of God." Giving a fanged grin, he winked. "I am sure you remember that feeling; from what I have heard it is not something those who have experienced forget lightly."

Alois nodded slowly, recalling the warmth and love that had been wrapped around him at all times while he had been in Heaven. The comforting sensation one which the spirit could not even put into words as the human tongue was not able to produce the language what could correctly define something so wonderful. Even now, Alois missed being near the Lord and a part of him was always trying to get back to Heaven where once more he could bask in that overwhelming and unconditional love.

"The outcome is same for those souls that end up in Hell; however, their eternal existence is the exact mirror opposite of Heaven's." Sebastian informed, crimson orbs flashing magenta as he spoke of his home. Alois's face paled as he listened quietly to the man describe where he could have gone had it not been for Ciel. "Whereas God emanates all things good, Lucifer makes sure all who enter his realm suffer immense torment." Licking his lips, Sebastian sat there with a calm expression; a stark contrast to the spirit's frightened one.

"In Hell, souls are left defenseless, just soft bundles of corporeal spiritual energy that roam around the vast wasteland in search of any sort of relief from the oppressive heat." He continued, trying not to smirk at the way Alois seemed to deflate with horror at every detail he divulged. "There is no water, nothing to quench the intense, burning thirst. Souls just wander around forever in pain and despair, never receiving a moments peace for all eternity." A small whimper was produced as the spirit pulled his knees close to his chest, creating a tight ball with the thin arms and seeking some comfort from the abominable description he was hearing. "However, that is nothing compared to what happens if a demon gets a hold of them."

Sebastian grinned darkly, fangs protruding slightly past the edge of his upper lip as He remembered what it was like being Hell. For centuries he had roved about in his true form, demonic powers unhindered by having to put forth a human guise, torturing and mutilating the unfortunate souls who crossed his path. Their pained cries and garbled pleadings still echoed through his mind; however, as much as he was enjoying taking a trip down memory lane, he ignored the strong desire to go into great detail about the terrifying and deplorable things he had done. Another low whine caught his attention as Alois shuddered even further into himself.

"I don't think you need to hear any more about that." Sebastian reassured softly, ebony head tilting to the side as the fangs retracted and disappeared from sight. Alois nodded and the demon offered a comforting smile, wanting to uncharacteristically to somehow soothe the obvious anxiety that radiated from the spirit. The urge was an odd one and most likely Ciel's influence. "And as for what Lucifer is like," Sebastian paused, trying to get the wording right without causing the blonde anymore unnecessary stress. "Well, let's just say the less you know the better and hope that you never have to encounter Him, alright?" Alois nodded again, untangling his limbs a bit so thin legs now hung over the edge of the mattress once more.

"Wow." He breathed out, heavy and long. Small shoulders slumped as tension was slowly released from his frame. Alois kept quiet for a few minutes, letting the information he had just learned sink in completely. He had always known that Hell was a terrible place and nobody in their sane mind wanted to end up there, but he had never thought about the specifics that made it that way. "Ciel really did save me from a fate worse than death, didn't he?" The blonde asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he did." Sebastian replied simply, running long fingers through inky bangs and tucking them behind his ear. "In all my time, I have never seen a soul taken to Heaven that by all logic should have belonged to a demon." Aqua eyes snapped up to meet the contemplative look of garnet being given to him. "You must be very important to Ciel to have made God step in and save your immortal essence from the ravages of Hell." Alois glanced away, blushing as he could only agree with the statement.

"If I were Claude, I would rest at nothing to get back what was mine." Sebastian sighed, leaning back on the headrest to stare at the ceiling. "That or swear vengeance against the one who got in the way." He hummed, musing his thoughts aloud. "Yes, I would do everything in my power; use whatever tactics necessary and seize control of whomever I could; make him suffer before striking the little thief down the poor idiot would never even see it coming. My guess is that Claude would attempt something similar." Alois's eyes snapped back at the comment, wide with alarm as Sebastian's phrasing gave birth to an idea that he had not even considered until now.

"Oh no." He whispered, chest constricting with fear. "No, no, no. Please, no." Alois begged to no one in particular as slim fingers clutched furiously into the flimsy fabric on his chest. Blonde hair whipped around as the small head was shaken back and forth in an attempt to dispel the dismal hypothesis that had just appeared in his mind. "It can't be, please don't let it." The spirit moaned softly, the desperate tone pulling Sebastian from his thoughts and he instantly flew over to kneel on the floor by the bed.

"Alois, what's wrong?" He demanded, placing both hands on either side of the young man's body. Even though the demon knew he couldn't physically touch the spirit, he always managed to treat him as if his body were a solid entity. "Alois, tell me." He pressed with a bit more urgency in his voice. The blonde looked so distraught and Sebastian knew the only thing which could garner such a reaction would be Ciel. "What is it? Is Ciel alright? Has he told you something?" Crimson spheres were large with alarm as the man sped through every possible scenario.

"Dammit, Alois! Tell me the fuck already!" He bellowed, the fair head jerking up to have worried icy blue eyes meet the anxious handsome face. A sharp breath was sucked through Sebastian's teeth as he took in the panic-stricken expression and it was undeniable that he was correct in determining who the issue involved. "Alois, what is going on?" Becoming desperate, Sebastian approached with a softer tone. "Please, I can't help if I don't know what is going on."

Alois shook his head slightly, the internal battle in his mind raging and using up most of his focus. He had promised Ciel that he would keep Sebastian occupied while he, Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker attempted to summon the possessed Father Spears and exorcise the demon. It was the one thing the slayer had entrusted to him and the discussion which had taken place over its importance was still fresh in the spirit's memory. At that time, Alois was certain that Ciel would be safe, but now, with all this new information and a theory that had not occurred to him before, he was conflicted as to whether he should tell Sebastian what the little angel was up to.

In the end, the overwhelming concern for his friend's well-being won out and Alois took a deep breath as he met the Sebastian's gaze head on. "Ciel is out tonight." He started slowly, enunciating every syllable as the man nodded for him to continue. "Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker are with him." Alois paused, confusion evident now in the ruby eyes. "They have lots of weapons and talismans for protection, but still . . .," the last part fading away.

"I don't understand. Ciel took some of the clergy with him to patrol?" Sebastian questioned, brows furrowing as he tried to comprehend the reason. "He never takes anyone along on his nightly rounds. From what I know, they are actually quite dull and Ciel ends up becoming bored rather quickly." He searched Alois's face when the final words the spirit had spoken sank in.

"Alois, why does Ciel need protection?" The demon whispered with deadly seriousness, his body stiffening as he now stood to tower over Alois. Long arms crossed over the broad chest as he pinned Alois with a cold and menacing glare. "What is Ciel doing?" Sebastian commanded in a silky smooth tone laced with barely restrained rage.

He didn't want to harm his lover's best friend, but would if it mean getting the information out of him, he might have to. "Don't think that just because you are a spirit and incorporeal that I can't hurt you." He warned, the color draining from Alois's face. "There are ways and I can promise you now that I know many of them."

"I don't care about myself." He snapped back harshly; Sebastian pressing his lips together in a tight, thin line at being yelled at. "I just want Ciel to be safe. So, I will tell you what he is doing and where he is only because I care about nothing happening to him. Got it?" Alois's eyes burned bright with determination, waiting for a response which came in the form an annoyed grunt.

Sighing, slim fingers were drawn through golden locks, the bangs falling messily back into place as he prepared to explain everything. "Ok, I wasn't supposed to let you know, in fact, Ciel explicitly sent me here tonight to keep you occupied so you wouldn't try to stop him." He watched as Sebastian's jaw clenched at the statement and swiftly continued as not to be interrupted. "And I thought he would be alright, what with all the preparation and being with Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker." Alois paused, holding his breath as the demon's foot now tapped with urgency upon the floor.

"But what you said about Claude; it didn't occur to me before." Flipping an irritating piece of hair from his eyes as he leveled the man with the most sincere look he could muster. "Sebastian, I think Ciel is in real trouble."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _We are quickly making our way to the end of the 3rd arc, my kittens. Ciel has managed to summon the demon possessed Father Spears, with the help of Grell and Undertaker, but now what? The Demon Slayer has the priest where he wants him, but what is he going to do with him? Can Ciel actually drive out the evil spirit and save the holy man who means so much to him?_

_Then there is Alois, oh, sigh, I love you my little blonde nugget, but there is just no stopping you, is there? Ciel gave you one job, one tiny little chore and you messed it up. Now, Sebastian is gonna be all mad and protective-like and things are just going to go downhill from there, am I right? Sigh, but his heart was in the right place, at least. Lol_

_Get ready, cuz the fit is about to hit the shan in this story._


	39. Chapter 39

"Ciel Phantomhive, well this is a surprise." The possessed Father Spears cooed as he grinned maniacally at the young man standing only a few yards away. "I was wondering when we would meet again, but I must say, never did I imagine it quite like this." He hissed, motioning towards the encircled pentagram in which he still stood. "A summoning spell? How clever of you." The priest mused, admiring the ingenuity that had been put into finding him. "I appreciate all the effort."

"You really shouldn't." Ciel growled, gripping the worn leather handle of his father's sword tightly. He loathed the idea of having to draw and use it on the holy man, but if the demon tried to make a run for it, the angel would have no choice, but to incapacitate him somehow. He only hoped that whatever wound he inflicted would not cause too much damage. "Believe me when I tell you that none of this was done with your comfort in mind."

A low chuckle was given at the statement. "Tell me something, little slayer; I'm curious." Maroon eyes glistened from behind the clear glasses perched upon the sharp nose; the sight looking so wrong on the normally gentle face. "How did you manage to find the text and required items necessary to call on a being such as myself? Something like that takes years of research and practice." A thin eyebrow arched in question.

"What can I say? I'm a quick learner." Ciel replied with pure venom on his tongue. Every second the demon inhabited Father's Spears body was a second too long. Eventually, the priest's consciousness would disappear altogether as the evil creature used his soul as fuel to keep going. "But enough of this," he spat, throwing off the long wool coat and drawing his sword. "I command you release Father Spears at once!"

The demon cackled at the sight of the blessed blade being pointed in his direction and Ciel frowned at the reaction. "Did you not hear me?" He cried, cobalt eyes burning bright with anger. "Leave his body." The evil priest's laughter only further served to infuriate him and the slayer ground his teeth as he spoke. "Either you let him go voluntarily and go back to Hell or I will cut your putrid essence out with my own bare hands if I have to!"

"Now, why would I want to something like that, hm?" He hummed, head tilting to the side as he smiled a fanged grin. "This body is so nice and comfortable." The demon mused, stretching out long robed arms and observing them. "And if I remember correctly, it really seemed rather fond of yours as well." Ciel shuddered at the memory of almost being sexually assaulted by Father Spears back at Noah's Ark Orphanage. "Care to have another go at it?"

"For the last time," Ciel growled, rotating his wrist so that the bright moonlight glimmered off the reflective flat surface of the blade as it extended out towards its intended target. "Get the fuck out of his body before I lose my temper and just run you through like a damn pig!" Fury rolled of him in waves and Ciel bit hard into his lower lip to keep from transitioning over to his angelic state.

"Tsk, tsk, rage is a deadly sin." He chastised with wicked glee as a long black tipped finger wagged in the air. "Also, I don't think you will be doing any harm to this body in the near future." The demon priest paused as he contemplated for a moment on his theory. "Well, at least nothing too injurious." Maroon catching irate blue as he goaded the angel on. "You can't get rid of me without killing your precious Father Spears in the process." He hissed, pupils turning into dark thin slits.

"That's what you think." Ciel snarled, using his free hand to reach into his coat and pulling out a wooden crucifix. Holding the cross out in front of him, the angel leveled the demon with a deadly glare.  _"When the unclean spirit is gone out of a man, he walketh through dry places, seeking rest, and findeth none._   _Then he saith, I will return into my house from whence I came out; and when he is come, he findeth it empty, swept, and garnished."_ He recited in a strong, authoritative voice from the Bible passages he had memorized a few days ago. The evil priest flinched at the Holy Scripture making Ciel smirk smugly that his plan was working.  _"Then goeth he, and taketh with himself seven other spirits more wicked than himself, and they enter in and dwell_ -Gack!"

The testament faded out as black taloned fingers shot out and clenched brutally around the young man's slender throat. In the blink of an eye, the demon had bolted forward, dipping low he thrust both arms up and managed to slam into Ciel's chest before disarming the angel by whipping both the thin forearms sharp direct blows. The wooden cross and Phantomhive blade went flying in opposite directions, skidding to a stop in the soft snow. The slayer was caught completely off guard, having been concentrating on reciting the text accurately and was now in the precarious situation of being without a weapon and having his windpipe crushed violently.

"Listen here, you little shit." The demon hissed, jerking the small form up and leaving Ciel's feet to dangle in the air. The position of being held aloft by one hand cut off even more of his air and the slayer immediately began clawing at the powerful fingers in a vain attempt to loosen them. "I'm not in the mood to be a test subject to your pitiful tries at exorcising me. You haven't the skill nor the experience to pull something that complicated off and we both know it." Ciel gagged as the priest shook him roughly, thin legs flailing as they stretched to find purchase on the ground.

Despite the severe lack of oxygen, blue eyes burned bright with hatred into deep pools of glowing maroon. The demon seemed ecstatic, a wide grin spreading across Father Spears's face as razor sharp fangs glistened dangerously. Ciel gasped for air as he struggled, pained with the thought of having to hurt the priest, but having run out options at this point. Gritting his teeth and leveling the creature with a glare, the angel swung his boots up to make direct contact with the holy man's gut.

Father Spears grunted at the harsh impact, releasing his hold while Ciel quickly scrambled to plant a foot on the robed chest and then another on a broad shoulder, vaulting his body high in the air and back flipping out of reach. As his lithe frame somersaulted so that he could land properly, the angel threw off the cumbersome long wool coat just as a flurry of white feathers burst from his back. He landed with a muted thud, taking a moment to regain his equilibrium before standing up, the angelic wings spread wide behind him.

"Impressive." The demon cooed in approval as sapphire blue glared at him from a few yards away. "But I have no intention of harming you; that is not what my master ordered me to do here." Ciel clenched his fists tightly at his sides, brow furrowing in confusion at the admission. "You still don't get, do you?" He observed, black clothed arms crossing over his chest as he sighed. "This was never about killing you. Oh no, that honor goes to someone much higher up."

"Watching someone you love suffer is far worse than just a quick death; at least, that is what I have been told." Glowing eyes widened as an eyebrow arched on the priest's face. "You didn't think that taking possession of the Father was all an accident, did you?" The evil clergyman winked, the color draining from Ciel's face at the realization he had never considered. "Such an ego. A shame really." The demon commented, pressing thin lips together. "With that kind of pride you would have made and excellent minion for our Dark Lord, but instead you belong to Him." He grunted in disgust, pointing a sharp finger up towards the Heavens.

Blue eyes glanced rapidly back and forth, mind racing as the angel tried to wrap it around what he had just heard. All this time, he had been under the impression that Satan would be coming directly after him, either through various demons or even Claude. Never once had Ciel thought that the King of Hell target the loved ones in his life as a way to torture him.

A wave a of guilt suddenly crashed down on the angel as once more someone innocent he cared for was now paying an unfair price and all because they were part of the Demon Slayer's life. Ciel swallowed hard as renewed determination to save Father Spears bubbled up from deep within his soul.

Reaching behind him and pulling out the sheathed dagger, he crouched low into an offensive stance. "After I rid Father Spears of your disgusting influence, I am going break you apart piece by piece." Ciel threatened lowly, eyes flaming with rage as he tensed his body further. "So you can go back to Hell and show that murdering son of a bitch prince what happens when you fuck with Ciel Phantomhive." He growled, weight shifting to the balls of his feet and springing forward into the air.

The demon's eyes flashed with excitement as the angel approached him with lightning speed. Ciel's focus was trained solely on knocking the priest to the ground where he planned pin the man underneath his own weight. The slayer had already calculated in his mind that he would have to stab Father Spears in order to incapacitate him long enough to give Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker the command to begin the exorcism ritual. Ciel would be careful where he sank the blade in and aimed for it to be somewhere in the muscle of the holy man's left shoulder. His sight shifted to that particular spot for a millisecond; however, it was a moment too long.

In an instant, the demon stepped aside and out of the trajectory in which Ciel was moving. Blue eyes flew wide as the angel realized what had happened, stumbling past the predetermined point of impact as he calculated how quickly he could spin around again once on the ground. However; black taloned fingers ruthlessly reached out and took hold of the slim arm, jerking Ciel's body backwards and bending the appendage in a way that the young man could not move.

"You really are an overconfident brat." The demon admonished, chuckling as he twisted the arm in an odd angle and making his prey whimper in pain. Ciel's knees sank into the snow, his other hand pressing into the cold earth as the priest forced the joints and cartilage in his shoulder to rotate in ways not meant for the anatomy to function. "Don't you know that I have access to all your precious Father Spears's memories?" He chastised before wrenching the knife from Ciel's hand and almost breaking the fingers in the process.

Somewhere in the recesses of the angel's mind, the question made sense and through the fog of pain he suddenly understood his disadvantage. If the demon could see all the Father Spears's past thoughts, then that meant everything the priest had ever said or taught Ciel was now the knowledge of the creature. All the training he had given the angel, battle strategy, weapon knowledge; it was all part of the vile being who now resided within the human body. The young man felt sick to his stomach and incredibly helpless that his opponent could most likely predict every offensive move he made before he made it.

"Silly, little rabbit," The demon cooed as a low chortle rumbled through his chest and Ciel strained his neck back to deliver a murderous look. White wings pulled in close to the angel's body as he prepared himself for a counter attack; one that would hopefully free him from the demon's iron grip. "Now, now, we will have none of that." The priest berated before grinning and violently twisting the thin forearm until a low sickening snap was heard.

A shrill cry of pain followed, echoing throughout the dead night. Ciel's eyes flew wide in shock as hot tears of agony streamed involuntarily down his cheeks, the salty liquid dropping onto and melting the snow. His mouth hung open as disjointed pants of exertion created white puffs of air. The angel didn't have to look back to know that his arm had been broken, if the sound the marrow being snapped in two like a twig wasn't enough, then the searing pain that now shot throughout the entire appendage was all the confirmation he needed.

"Oh, ha, oh God." He whispered, doing his best to control his breathing to avoid passing out. Above a pleased chuckle was heard and the demon delighted at the way the slayer's body went limp. ""Fu-fu, oh God." Ciel whimpered once more as his entire weight that wasn't supported by his knees now pulled unrelenting at the arm that was still in the hands of the demon. "Shit." He panted before the long fingers uncoiled their hold and he was finally allowed to collapse into himself.

Ciel curled into a ball on his side, clutching the injured arm close to his chest with his good one. He knew that in his angelic state he would heal much faster; however, that didn't mean the slayer would immediately be better and right now it was all he could do to concentrate on something other than the severe throbbing in his arm. Ciel focused on taking long, steady breaths, using the beating of his heart to count out the inhales and exhales. Behind him, large dark boots came to stand barely a foot away.

"Hmmm, such pretty noises you make." The evil priest observed aloud as a weak snort was given in response. He chuckled at the pathetic sound and cocked his head to the side as he entertained himself with the site of the Demon's Slayer's suffering. "I would have thought you much stronger than this," cocking his head the other direction. "I can't help, but feel that you are holding back."

Roughly, Father Spears prodded the small back with the tip of his boot and making a point of grinding down on the edge of a white wing in the process. Ciel growled and glanced over his shoulder at the insane grin shining down on him; the angel's face damp with perspiration. Blue eyes quickly darted around, searching for a weapon and spied his sword lying only a few yards away.

"Oh, yes, you are." The demon ascertained, pupils slitting into almost non-existent black lines in the glowing magenta orbs. "You are afraid to unleash your full strength on this body." He confirmed, tapping the center of the robed chest with two fingers. "Terrified that you will actually do irreversible harm to it." Straightening up, the man clacked his tongue in disapproval. "Wasting your potential power all because you care about this sack of flesh."

"Although, I must admit, this body is quite nice for a mortal's." He mused, giving a quick glance down the long frame covered in dark robes. "It is in fantastic condition, healthy and virile; such a shame that he doesn't do anything fun with it." Magenta eyes flashed with mirth and a mischievous smirk was given as he winked at the angel. "Or should I say, didn't?" Ciel hissed hatefully at the innuendo, wondering himself what sort of irreprehensible things this monster had done while in Father Spears's body.

"Too bad he won't a chance to recall those deeds." The priest lamented, a heavy boot catching Ciel's knee and rolling him onto his back. Large white wings immediately curved around angel protectively, their long light feathers the only form of defense he had now against the tall figure that hovered over him. "Well, he won't as long as I am here." He snickered, tapping a black tipping index finger onto his breast. "The only question now is, what to do with you?"

"Gahh, argh!" Ciel yelped as the demon leaned in closer and placed the flat of his boot directly on the angel's soft sensitive cock. Blue eyes watered at the pressure being applied there and he bit hard into his lower lip to avoid making anymore sounds that might give the priest pleasure in his suffering.

"I'm not allowed to kill you per Lucifer's rules." The man mused, grinding harder into the vulnerable mound and snickering at the way Ciel glared at him. "But that doesn't mean I can't torture or play with you a little bit." A fanged grin spread over the priest's face at the suggestion, the dagger being twirled between long fingers as he mulled over the options. "Hmmm, let's see, what shall we do fir-"

Words ceased their sinuous flow as the demon sucked air sharply through his teeth. Color drained from the pale face, leaving the priest white as death as frown lines formed on his forehead. A raspy breath was let out as wide maroon eyes stared off into the distance and the demon froze into stillness as sheer agony became evident in his expression. The knife that had been so playfully whirled about only seconds earlier now slipped from the strong fingers, landing with the soft thump into the blanket of snow. It took a moment for Ciel to realize what was going on and only a second longer to act.

Rotating his hip, the angel swung his leg up and wrapped it around the inside of the demon's thigh. Using the momentum of a twisting lower body, Ciel rolled to the side, his other foot slamming into the priest's ankle and knocking the currently stunned man off balance. With his chest and face now in the snow, the slayer listened for the distinct sound of a large mass making impact with the ground before spinning back around to view the fruits of his labor.

"Grell! Help me!" He cried out, scrambling on top of Father Spears's form and pinning him beneath his weight. It was incredibly difficult to do while supporting his injured arm and Ciel used the assistance of his wings to push himself upright as he straddled the holy man's hips. "Grell, restrain him." He barked as the flamboyant priest ran up to them. Father Sutcliffe gave the angel a doubtful look that had Ciel losing his patience.

"Come on! I don't know how long he will stay like this." He hissed as the redhead kneeled above the demon. "What did you guys do to him?" Ciel grunted as he helped to position the long cloaked arms above Father Spears's head. The strong wrists were bound with a leather strap before being tightly grasped and pressed firmly onto the ground by Father Sutcliffe's hands.

"Just the Lord's Prayer." Undertaker responded simply as he came to stand beside the horizontal form and next to Ciel. Cocking his head to the side, he hummed while admiring his handiwork. "With a few extra goodies added in, of course. Kekeke!" The man snorted before reaching into his robes and producing a small wooden crucifix. "Here. Do you remember what you're supposed to say?"

Ciel nodded as he accepted the wooden cross with his good hand. "Yes. I do." Returning his gaze to the still immobile body beneath him, the slayer took a deep breath; it was now or never. If this didn't work, then Ciel had no idea what they were going to do about freeing Father Spears. Shaking the anxiety away, the angel forced himself to concentrate on the task. "OK, let's hurry up and do this. There's no telling when whatever you did to him will wear off."

Undertaker chuckled in agreement as he cleared his throat and began reciting the ancient Latin from the book in his hands. A low moan slipped past Father Spears's lips and Ciel could tell instantly that the holy words being read where having a horrific effect on the demon. Holding the crucifix with an outstretched arm, the young man closed his eyes as he recalled the text he had memorized only a few days earlier.

_"I, Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and descendant of Michael, command you, unclean spirit, who attacks this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit, leave this vessel."_ Ciel orated loudly, fervently willing the words to work as he opened his eyes to stare at the pained expression on the priest's face and the demon within was battered by the religious scripture.  _"Depart from this earthly plane and relinquish the hold of what is not yours to claim. God is his shepherd and his soul is that of the flock, untainted by your kind. Release him!"_ He cried as the wooden cross was pressed firmly onto the demon's forehead.

A pained howl filled their ears as the smell of searing skin filled the air. Father Spears's body bucked and arched, his head attempting to thrash wildly as the crucifix burned an imprint into his flesh. Smoke arose from where the holy object touched him and Father Sutcliffe struggled to keep a tight grip on the jerking arms. Ciel grit his teeth as he did his best not be thrown off by the man's erratic movements.

"Release him!" The angel ordered again, pressing down with even more force and watching as the action produced more smoke. Fangs were bared and glistening, clearly a threat to all who stood around him, but Ciel refused to back down now. "Leave this body and return to the abyss from which you were crea-Ahhh!" He yelped loudly as he became airborne, landing with a heavy thud a few feet away in the snow.

Ciel shook his head to straighten out his thoughts, trying to figure out what had happened when a high pitched cry had him whirling around onto his back. Blue eyes grew wide with shock as Father Spears stood tall, fingers wrapped around the red headed priest's neck as the holy man whimpered and struggled in vain. However, it was the large dark bat-like wings that protruded from the demon's back that caught Ciel most off guard and it suddenly all made sense. The possessed priest had sprouted the new appendages and used the extra limbs to escape his precarious situation.

Father Spears chuckled lowly at the way Father Sutcliffe whined and begged 'William' to let him go. In a movement too fast for human eyes to see, the demon reached out and grabbed ahold of Undertaker who was quietly making his way up behind them with the intention of bashing the demon on the back of the head. With a body in each hand, the demon slammed the pair's heads together and effectively ending their involvement for the night as they crumpled lifelessly into the snow.

"Noooo!" Ciel screamed as he watched; arm stretched out and reaching for the men even though they were too far away. Hot tears threatened to fall as the angel realized that someone else might be dead because of him; however, the grief was quickly replaced with fear as the demon looked over his shoulder at the wounded slayer and grinned viciously. Ice pooled in Ciel's stomach as the magenta orbs bore into him with pure malice and he knew instantly that he needed to find a weapon and fast.

Desperately, he searched the area for anything that could be used in self-defense. The angel didn't want to harm the Father, but he wasn't going to forgo the opportunity to knock the demon priest out if he could. A glint of silver caught the corner of his eye and Ciel almost fainted when his sight landed on the steel blade of his sword not more than a few yards from him. Scrambling to his feet, he made a mad dash for the weapon, knowing that any second he waited may be too long.

Ciel's feet plowed heavily through the thick white ground, vision completely focused on the hilt of his father's sword. His good arm extended, slim fingers splayed wide as they stretched to reach the leather handle. Hope blossomed in his chest as the space shortened between him and his goal, but it all disappeared as something slammed into his back, forcing him to stumble face first into the snow.

The demon snickered as he dug the heel of his boot further between the small shoulders blades, loving the feel of the angel struggling beneath it. He eyed the Phantomhive sword only a foot away from Ciel's fingertips and shook his head in amusement. The little brat just didn't know when to give up apparently. Arm broken and his two comrades laid to waste, the slayer still was going to do everything in his power to save the priest. Such persistence was a noble quality, albeit a stupid one if you asked the demon.

"Now, what should we do to keep you from meddling in my business, hmm?" He purred as Ciel turned his face to the side and glared up at the priest. "Apparently breaking one arm is not enough," snapping his fingers and grinning. "I know, how about we get rid of one of these wings? I wonder how long it will take you to grow back and heal from that injury." The angle panicked at the suggestion and writhed on the ground, twisting and rolling himself in the small hope that he might somehow get free, but remained with his chest firmly planted into the snow.

Black fingernails elongated into sharp talons and the demon burst out laughing as he raised his arm across his chest, preparing to sever the sensitive wings from the angel's back. "This will only take a second," he promised as Ciel gave one final attempt to move himself from under the confining boot. "But the pain, well, that will seem like an eternity." Father Spears whispered malevolently as the arm came down with lightning speed towards the white feathers and bone.

Blue eyes screwed shut as he prepared himself for what was sure to be the most physically agonizing experience of his life. Ciel knew that having a wing torn from his flesh would be indescribably painful, but the fact it would be done by those fatally cursed talons would make it even worse. The angel was very much aware that me may not survive this night and so he spent the last few seconds praying to God to please watch over all those he loved before steeling himself.

It never came. Feeling the pressure on his back disappear had Ciel's eyes flying wide open with disbelief and he rolled over to see what had happened. His mouth dropped open in shock as he instantly locked onto the black feathers of the massive wings and the man they belonged to. "Sebastian?" He managed to force out as he continued to stare dumbfounded at the scene only a few yards away.

Father Spears's feet dangled in the air, hands clawing at the long fingers that were wrapped so neatly around his neck. The priest grinned madly while Sebastian growled in distaste, doing his best not to kill the human and just be done with this whole mess. Garnet glowed wildly with contempt at the demon who had dared to harm his precious angel, thinking of all the things he would do to it once he had the chance.

"Ciel! Ciel are you ok?" The slayer snapped his head in the direction of the familiar voice that approached him now. "You . . . what happened to your arm?" Alois cried in alarm as he kneeled next to his friend, face full of worry. Aquamarine took in the misshapen appendage with concern before glancing up. "I'm sorry, I tried, but Sebas-"

"Nevermind that." The angel interjected sharply. There would be plenty of time for apologies and explanations later, right now there were more pressing issues. "Alois, can you go over to Undertaker and Father Sutcliffe and make sure they are ok?" The blonde nodded, jumping up and running towards the heap of limbs. Even if the spirit couldn't touch them, he could at least verify whether they were still alive or not.

Ciel worried his lower lip fiercely as he watched his friend hover over the pair. If someone else died because of him, the young man wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. A long sigh of relief was made as Alois looked up and grinned brightly, two thumbs raised into the air over his head in the universal sign that all things were good. Ciel felt some weight lift off his shoulders at knowing the two men were alright and quickly turned his attention back to Sebastian and Father Spears.

Grabbing his sword, he grunted as he rose to his feet and made his way over. The strained look on the priest's face was alarming and even though Ciel knew Sebastian would not kill the man, he wouldn't put it past Satan's former General to hurt him as he aimed to achieve his goal. As he approached, the tail-end of their conversation graced his ears.

"You should have stayed in Hell." Sebastian snarled, fingers constricting just a bit more and making the priest gag slightly. "Trying to elevate your status with Him by taking on such a big mission; you should know better, Diedrich." Father Spears bared his fangs at the comment, not liking to be reminded of his lower stature in the demon realm.

"Full of yourself like always, Michaelis." He spat as he clawed at the hold around his neck. "You had it all, the leader of Lucifer's army, His undivided attention and now look at you! You're nothing, but the Demon Slayer's fuck toy!" Magenta eyes flashed with rage and derision. "I hope it was worth it! Fucking that tight littl-ack!" The demon hacked as Sebastian restricted the man's airways even further.

"Sebastian! No!" Ciel cried as he raced up to the pair. Black bangs swung in front of garnet eyes as the former General turned his head to look at the angel. Immediately he locked onto the obviously damaged arm that was being held close to the small chest and anger surged through him as he knew exactly who had caused the injury. "Please! Don't hurt him. It was the demon, not Father Spears." Ciel argued passionately, knowing that in a fit of protective rage Sebastian may just snap and do something unthinkable. "I'm ok. It will heal." He pacified, hoping the logic would calm him down.

"He's still in there. Please." Ciel pleaded balefully and Sebastian stared into the desperate depths of blue. The slayer stood there, holding his breath as he searched the man's face, hoping that he would be able to look past his anger and listen to the words that were coming out of the angel's mouth. "I-I can't lose him too." He whispered, the admission almost inaudible, but honest nonetheless.

The sight of the angel begging so earnestly struck deep into the demon's core and the fury he felt towards the priest melted away in the desire to save his precious loved one any more emotional pain. Sebastian knew that in order to do that he must not only protect Ciel, but the people he cared about as well. He had already seen the toll grieving for Alois had taken on the young man before the blonde came back as spirit, so there was no telling how hard it would be for him to accept the loss of the holy man who had been a surrogate father the angel all his life.

"Step back." Sebastian growled, annoyed with decision he had just made. Ciel cocked his head to the side in confusion and hesitated as to why such a request was made of him. Sighing, the demon turned his attention back to the evil priest still held tightly in his grasp. "I am not going to hurt him, I promise." Ciel nodded slowly, showing complete trust in him before taking a few large strides backwards and away from them. "Get ready, this will all happen very quickly." He breathed.

Ciel positioned himself into an offensive stance, shoulders tense and wingtips curving up and out as he prepared for whatever might go down. He had no idea what Sebastian was planning, but he put his faith implicitly into his lover. The angel only hoped that they would be able to save the Father and he tightened his grip around the handle of his sword as he waited patiently. Sebastian took a deep breath and glared directly into the magenta orbs that focused upon him with such hatred.

Phrases of odd cadence and intonation flowed fluidly over the man's lips, the velvet voice giving the otherwise static vowels and consonants life. There were of a language Ciel had never heard, neither Latin nor Hebrew, but instead, something much, much older. It was the tongue of the damned. Ancient and created before words had form, Sebastian chanted the sounds completely from memory, as if speaking them were an everyday occurrence for him. Ciel marveled at how something so Hellish could sound so beautiful to him, but the effect it had on the possessed priest was the complete opposite.

The possessed priest writhe and struggled in the strong grip, his head whipping from side to side and teeth grinding as he tried helplessly to avoid the effect Sebastian's chanting had on his being. With a pained cry, the brunette head flew back, mouth gaping wide open up towards the night sky as the foreign words grew louder with more force and purpose behind them.

Ciel watched in awe as a curl of what resembled grey smoke escaped from Father Spears's lips, growing darker and larger as it seemed to be pulled from his body. Sebastian continued to chant, not phased at all by what he was seeing, but a small smirk twitched on his face; a sure sign that things were going the way he wanted. The misty hue doubled in size and Ciel gasped as it began to take the shape of a person without any features, but he could make out that the creature had what looked to be a pair of wings. Then it all made sense and the angel sucked in a quick breath when he realized what he was seeing in the smoke; the demon who had taken control of his spiritual advisor.

Sebastian chuckled as the last bit of foggy air slipped out of the holy man; the transparent demon now floating a few feet in front of him. "There you are. Good to see you again, Diedrich." He cooed as a dark grin spread over his face before taking a deep breath. "I command you who hath no form, no shape, no soul, appear before me once more. Turn ash to bone and air to stone. Come forth and present yourself." He paused, eyes flashing a bright magenta. "Be now, be here, be Solid!"

Mist transformed instantly into skin, hair and wings; the demon's eyes glowing with rage as he hovered above the ground hissing at Sebastian. Black talons were long and sharp as the large wings beat steady and kept him aloft. Diedrich immediately focused in on the one responsible for expelling him from the body he had fought so hard to keep, completely ignoring the angel who now crouched with sword in hand.

"Now, Ciel!" Sebastian shouted and the angel reacted instantly without a second thought.

Ciel launched himself up, white feathered wings lifting him from the ground as he raised the Phantomhive sword across his chest and over his injured shoulder. Everything moved in slow motion as the angel traveled the few meters in the air, but what seemed like an eternity was in reality so much less. Cobalt met Diedrich's cat-like maroon for a split second before the blade was swung down again to meet its intended mark with perfect accuracy.

The slayer landed, grunting as his boots made contact with the snow. From behind a heavy thump was heard and he didn't have to turn around to know that is was the demon's head rolling around as it was no longer attached to the creature's body. It was over; finally over. Not bothering to even clean off his sword, Ciel whirled upon his heel towards Sebastian and Father Spears, eager to see if the holy man was alright and was startled by what he saw.

Kneeling on the ground, the priest was struggling as he tried to ward off the long arms that were keeping him from falling over. Low curses and hushed warnings were being made as Sebastian did his best to contain the enraged man who seemed determined to either escape or inflict damage on the one who had saved his life. The demon's slender fingers gripped tightly into the dark robes as Father Spears pushed weakly into the firm chest before spitting directly into the handsome face; a brow arching in response to the retaliation.

Ciel stood frozen, mouth hanging open in shock at the display taking place. From his vantage point, he could see that the seared imprint of the crucifix on Father Spear's face had disappeared; a clear sign that the Devil's minion no longer had any hold over the man. His then noticed something else and suddenly it all made sense as to why the priest was acting this way; Sebastian's large black wings were still visible.

Panic rushed through the angel's veins as the pieces fell rapidly together and without even considering it his feet moved him towards the pair. Ciel's heart beat wildly in his chest as he approached them, the words and curses spilling from Father Spears's lips ringing in his ears as Sebastian continued to receive one hit after another, never once bothering to defend himself.

"Father!" Ciel cried as he approached, causing the two men to cease all movements and turn their heads his way. The angel stopped, cold air puffing from his lungs as once again he was met with jade colored eyes behind crystal glasses. Warmth blossomed within at the sight and a relieved smile broke over his face seeing that the holy man was alright.

"Thank God, you're al-" the words cut off suddenly as the priest's astonished expression paled and he slumped to the side. "Father Spears!" Ciel gasped, rushing over as Sebastian pulled the limp body close to him, cradling the brunette head on a broad shoulder. "Sebastian, what happened? What's wrong with him?" He demanded, anxious blue staring up into calm garnet.

"He's fine." Sebastian reassured calmly as he shifted the clergyman's weight so he could wrap an arm around his back and another under the robed knees. Standing up, he hoisted the unconscious body with him, letting the head roll into the crook of his neck. "He just passed out, having a demon forced from you can have that effect." Garnet slid over to eye the broken limb which Ciel held still held close. "If you want that to heal faster and hurt less then you had better maintain your current form." He suggested.

"Leave your wings out and put your coat over them." Sebastian nodded towards the angel who grumbled in agreement before trotting over to where he had discarded the heavy warm item earlier. It was a bit of an endeavor getting the long wool on with the use of only one arm, but Ciel managed it and soon he was making his way back to where Sebastian waiting for him. It did not escape his attention that the massive black wings were no longer out, the demon having absorbed them back into himself while the angel had been preoccupied.

Hurrying over, Ciel paused for a moment to observe Sebastian's lips pressed together. A low hum was made and the angel followed the man's line of sight in order to see what had caused such a reaction.

A few hundred yards away were situated Father Sutcliffe, Undertaker and Alois. The two men were finally awake again and grumbling over the huge lumps they were going to have for the next couple of days from having their heads whacked together. The spirit just stood there grinning, finding nothing but amusement in the insane ramblings as they argued over who was to blame for having been incapacitated in the first place.

Walking side by side, the angel and the demon slowly made their way over, all the while silence stretched between them. The lack of conversation unnerved Ciel as there was something not quite right about Sebastian being so reticent about a situation in which the young man had become injured. Normally, the demon would have been all over him, carefully inspecting and asking questions of the 'who' and 'how' that led to the trauma.

Ciel would even go so far as to say that Sebastian was ignoring him; purposefully keeping his eyes staring straight ahead as to not have to look his way. If there was one thing the young man had learned in the past few months while dating the man was that a quiet Sebastian was a dangerous one. Unfortunately, the angel had a sinking feeling that in this particular instance he was the sole reason behind the cool persona the demon now exuded and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sebastian." Ciel attempted softly, worrying his lower lip with small teeth as he chanced a glance the man's way. "Sebastian?" He tried a second time, a little louder and more forceful when the first request was avoided. Huffing in aggravation, his arm only adding to the growing foul mood, "Dammit, Sebastian! Look at me when I am talking to you!" He shouted, the demon finally responding with steps ceasing.

Desperate to fill the empty space that hung heavily between them, Ciel started. "Look, I know you're probably upset about me keeping the exorcism tonight a secret from you." He paused and licked his lips nervously before continuing. "But you have to understand, I didn't want you to worry or try to stop me." Sebastian inhaled loudly through his nose, a sign that his temper was reaching its threshold. "If I had told you, you would have come rushing in, which ended up happening anyways, but I don't want to see you get hurt or kil-"

"Stop it." Sebastian interrupted sharply, the voice quiet and deadly. Ruby orbs peeked from the corners of his eyes to land on the distressed young man. "Stop it, Ciel. This isn't the time to talk about this." He hissed vehemently, causing Ciel to shudder slightly. The angel had never been on the receiving end of that tone and he had never imagined he would be. "We need to get going." Sebastian said lowly, switching gears and officially closing the topic for any more discussion. "Father Spears needs medical attention."

Ciel stood there, locked into place as the demon walked away without any further comment. As much as he hated to admit it, Sebastian was right. There would be plenty of time to talk about things after they go back to St. Victoria's and made sure that Father Spears was fine and resting. Still, he couldn't help, but fear what the repercussions would be this time for his actions and highly doubted they would be as painfully pleasurable as the last time Sebastian became pissed off at him.

He watched from afar as Sebastian encountered Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker, the trio conversing as the two men gave the newcomer confused looks as to why he was carrying the head priest, not to mention what the psych major was doing there in the first place. Whatever Sebastian told them must have appeased their curiosity as they all began to head in the direction of the university.

Alois waved at the slayer, motioning him to follow them as Ciel was one of the only people who could see the spirit. Head hanging, he plodded his way over to his friend who was oddly quiet as they made their way back. The angel had a feeling his friend's unusually quiet behavior had something to do with guilt over letting Ciel down, however, he let the lack of conversation continue as his mind was busy with other thoughts.

Ciel was glad Father Spears was free of possession and he knew in his heart that he would do it all again, if it meant saving the priest. Yet, the idea that he hurt Sebastian by things going the way he did tore at his soul. He never, ever wanted to cause the one he loved so much pain and wanted nothing more than to apologize and start mending the rift he had created.

As the spires on St. Victoria's came into view the night sky started to fade away and dawn began encroaching upon the darkness. Walking up the stone steps and through the large double doors, Ciel felt suddenly incredibly exhausted from everything he had been through in the span of just a few short hours. In that small space of time, Ciel had managed to summon, exorcise and eradicate one demon, only to have unwittingly released another even more fearsome one in the form of Sebastian's anger upon himself.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Geez, Ciel! Could you like, not get into trouble for just one day? Or how about half a day? Or maybe just ten minutes? Gahhhhhh! The road to Hell is truly paved with good intentions and that is all the little Demon Slayer tries to accomplish. Sigh, he does try his hardest._

_So, lots of things happened here. Father Spears is no longer possessed which is a good thing, but he wasn't exactly thrilled being held by Sebastian, who incidentally, did all the saving. And Ciel noticed that Sebastian's wings were out, uh-oh. Guess that means the cat is out of the bag on what he really is. How do you think Father Spears is gonna react to that little fact?_

_We are close to the end of the third arc, which was really created just because I wanted to add in the exorcism. However, it proved to be incredibly important as it made the fourth and last part of this story much richer. So, think of this entire arc as laying groundwork for the final act; which is going to be long and complex._

_But first, Ciel has to deal with a very, very pissed of demon. lol_


	40. Chapter 40

Trauma; a common term used today that's origins can be traced back to Greece in the 1600's. It is defined as "a very difficult or unpleasant experience that causes someone to have mental or emotional problems usually for a long time" and often times are found in conjunction with physical injuries. The treatment for such a malady is usually medicine and counseling, therapy and support. One day the individual might be able to live a normal, healthy life, that is, if the trauma is not so horrific that he or she cannot move past it and is forever trapped inside their mind or heart.

This is the definition and solution of mental and emotional trauma; however, what about the spiritual kind? Where medical science can't reach? How does a person come back from having their soul beaten and abused, devoured to sustain the life force of the parasite that has so rudely taken their body hostage? What happens then? Ciel did not know.

It had been seven days. A full week since Sebastian had torn the demon known as Diedrich from the priest's body and Ciel had slain him with the Phantomhive sword. In that time, nothing and everything had changed and as the angel now stood next to the bed where the holy man lay, glasses folded neatly on the nightstand and emerald eyes shut in a deep slumber. He wondered how things could have gone so wrong so quickly.

As soon as he, Sebastian, Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker had arrived back at the church, they called Sister Rin and Finnian to attend to Ciel's wounds while the two senior clergymen put the still unconscious head priest to bed. The angel quietly allowed himself to be led into Father Spears's office where the altar boy and nun went about examining the damage to his broken arm. Ciel had stopped being surprised a long time ago when people of the Church didn't react with shock to his angelic state and he just assumed that everyone here was already privy to who and what he was.

While Sister Rin set his arm in a sling and Finnian chattered on about how he needed to be careful with it for the next few days, the slayer sat on the familiar sofa, eyes sliding over in an attempt to catch Sebastian's as he stood leaning against the wall. He swallowed hard at the offensive stance his lover held at the moment; strong arms crossed over his chest and crimson spheres planted firmly on the ground.

Nervousness unfurled in his belly at just how angry Sebastian must be at him to not even want to make eye contact. Ciel whimpered internally as he knew that his actions and secrecy had been necessary to save Father Spears, yet it was Sebastian who had been the one to drive the demon from the priest's body. Ironically, the man had reacted exactly how the angel had predicted he would at finding out what his lover was up too, and it was because of those actions that Father Spears had been saved.

Sighing at the situation he had gotten himself into, Ciel turned his attention to Alois who was also standing next to Sebastian, leaning up on the wall. However, the spirit had no issues meeting the stare of his friend and instead of anger, the large aquamarine orbs shined bright with concern and apology. The blond chewed nervously into his lower lip, looking as if he trying to keep from crying and without words, Ciel knew exactly why his best friend was upset.

A small comforting smile was given and Alois's features relaxed a little at seeing the gesture. Ciel wanted him to know that he wasn't mad; even though the spirit had failed miserably at the one task he had been assigned. Still, he knew his friend and Alois wouldn't have sold him out on a whim. Something must have really frightened the blond for him to feel that telling Sebastian the truth of Ciel's whereabouts was the only way to help him. He was sure Alois had done it with only the best of intentions and if that was what the road to Hell was paved with, well, then they all were to blame for having a hand in creating it.

The sound of the knob turning had all three snapping their heads in that direction, Ciel holding his breath as the door opened to reveal a priest whom he had never seen before now. The dark robed man entered, his messy brown bangs flopping over his forehead as a gentle smile graced his youthful face. The angel's brow furrowed at the sight of a stranger, wondering who and where he had come from.

"I am Father Aberline, the parish's general physician." He stated, as if reading everyone's minds in the room. Leveling a look upon Ciel, his hazel eyes twinkled with warmth and kindness. "I apologize that we are meeting just now under such unseemly circumstances, but I work out of the hospital instead of St. Victoria's." The angel nodded slowly, recalling that he had in fact heard that the Church's designated doctor was named Aberline sometime ago.

Seeing the look of recognition, the priest's smile widened. "And I, of course, have heard many interesting things about you, Ciel Phantomhive." A heavy blush painted the slayer's cheeks and a low snicker from Alois floated across the room. "Would you like me to take a look at your arm while I am here?" The holy man offered, taking a step forward.

"Oh, no, no. That's alright!" Ciel stated quickly, holding his good hand up in the air and halting the man's momentum. "Sister Rin and Finnian did a great job of patching it up." The angel nodded for emphasis, noticing suddenly that the two he spoke of were no longer in the office with them. He frowned at how they had managed to slip away without him being aware, berating himself internally for being too wrapped up in what Sebastian was doing to be cognizant of such things. A firm shake of his head and Ciel forced his mind to pay attention to the more important matters at hand.

"How is the good Father faring?" A cool voice asked from near the doorway. Three sets of eyes turned to stare at Sebastian whose face was a canvas free of any normal emotion like concern. Ciel hoped on the off chance that he might get to catch the dark orbs with his own, however, it proved futile as the man focused solely on the physician. "Will he recover?" Father Aberline nodded slowly although the tense lines that appeared on his forehead warned of a caveat.

"He should, in time." He added before taking a deep breath for what was going to be a hefty explanation. "Physically speaking, Father Spears is in fine condition. Everything is how it should be for a man of his age; however," the physician paused, giving a wary glance to both Sebastian and Ciel. "That is not the issue that concerns me nor does it have anything to do with why he is currently in comatose-like state." Ciel's jaw dropped and he gaped in shock at the news. "Give me a moment to elaborate in more depth." He pleaded and the angel closed his mouth.

"During an exorcism, a priest attempts to remove a foreign being who has taken up residency in a human body. The way a demon latches on is by entangling itself into the host's soul, penetrating the person's spirit and consciousness until it has complete control over the victim." Color drained away from the slayer's face at the information, Alois's doing the same even if the doctor speaking could not see or hear the spirit. "Possession is very much like a weed that grapples onto a plant; the demon chokes the soul and steals away the body's life force until there is nothing left, but an empty shell."

Stepping forward, Father Aberline placed a large hand on the young man's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Fear not, for he is a strong and righteous man." He soothed, hazel eyes warm as they stared into frightened blue. "The demon had quite a hold on the Father's soul and ripping the two apart so violently was bound to cause some spiritual trauma." Smiling softly, the physician slowly made his way back to where he originally stood. "He will wake up when his soul is good and ready."

A sharp snort from over by the door had them all turning their heads to see Sebastian pushing himself off the wall. "Well, if all he requires is rest, then there is no more purpose in my staying here any longer." He reasoned, reaching for the knob and swinging the door open. He paused and looked over his shoulder to what Ciel thought would be to address him, but hope deflated when the garnet spheres landed upon the physician instead. "Good night, Father."

A quick and courteous nod was made before the heavy wood slammed shut loudly behind him. The sound echoed in the angel's ears and he slumped slightly at the reality that his lover had refused to even acknowledge his presence. Ciel had no idea what to expect when he finally went home, but he wasn't looking forward to a round of silent treatment and entirely the reason why he didn't leave the church for the next seven days.

* * *

 

'Ciel, honey, are you sure you're alright?' The skepticism in the feminine voice in the receiver had the young man rolling his eyes. 'You haven't been home in over a week and I don't think it's fair for you to keep asking Bard to bring you clothing when you are less than 30 minutes away.' There was a long loud sigh given and Ciel could practically see his Aunt Angelina running her ruby manicured nails through her short fiery locks. 'But I guess what I think doesn't matter. I am only the last surviving blood relative you have.' The last comment had him cringing.

What his aunt said was true, he was avoiding going home and the Phantomhive's trusty chauffeur had become somewhat of a go-for to the young master as of late. Every day Bard would drop off a bag of clothing and other essentials at St. Victoria's while Ciel attended class and every day the gruff blonde would return home without his charge. Rooming with Ronald was not the angel's ideal living arrangement, but it served its purpose and Ciel wasn't ready to go home and face the issues with his boyfriend just yet.

'He's been here the whole time, you know.' Angelina's statement snapped the slayer from his thoughts and he pressed the smartphone closer to his ear.

'Really?' Ciel asked, truly shocked that Sebastian had chosen to stay camped out at his home. The demon didn't need shelter or food, so he could have gone anywhere he wanted. However, if the man was staying put at the Phantomhive Estate it meant that he was waiting patiently for his lover's return; the very idea making Ciel apprehensive. 'How does he seem?' He asked gingerly, testing out the waters.

'Oh, you know, he's just doing whatever Sebastian does.' The woman responded simply, making him frown at the lack of description. 'I've been busy at work so I haven't been home all that much, but when I am he seems to be in a good mood. Keeps asking about you though.' Angelina paused, mulling over a thought. 'Are you two fighting? Why aren't you speaking to one another? If he did something wrong, just let me know and I wil-'

'Ahhh, no, no, don't worry about us!' Ciel interjected quickly. The last thing he needed right now was his aunt getting involved and trying to solve the couple's problems when he himself didn't even know where to start. 'Nothing like that, I've just been busy here. " He lied while gritting his teeth. Ciel was beginning to worry about how easy it was becoming for him to say such falsehoods without much guilt anymore. 'As you know, I've been helping out here at the church since Father Spears is sti-'

'Bullshit, Ciel.' His aunt scoffed, seeing through the flimsy excuse immediately. 'Father Spears may not be able to go about his priestly duties at the moment, but there are plenty of other clergymen who can take his place in the interim.' Ciel grumbled incoherently under his breath, not really knowing what to say at being caught in his lie. 'Just come home, sweetie.' She sighed, the worry and tiredness evident in her tone.

'I am going away for a conference this week. Why don't you use that time to work whatever issues you have going on with Sebastian here; alone.' Angelina suggested gently and waited for a response until the silence stretched into minutes. 'Hello?'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm still here.' Ciel answered swiftly, resigning himself to what he knew was the right thing to do. 'Fine, I'll come home.' He relented as small teeth worried away into his lower lip. 'Tell Bard to come get me tomorrow after class.' The angel could practically hear his aunt smiling at having gotten her way.

'Fantastic!' She chirped, humming happily to herself. 'My flight leaves in the morning so you two will have the manor all to yourselves.' A happy sigh was made and Ciel realized instantly that this call was about to come to an end. 'Anyways, take care, my darling. I have a million things to do before I go and very little time to get it all done.'

They said their goodbyes; short and sweet, the conversation leaving him suddenly feeling very drained. Glancing behind him, he slumped down onto the bed in his and Ronald's room, flopping onto his back with a sustained groan. Flinging an arm over his face, Ciel made a vain attempt to block out the images and thoughts that now raced through his mind.

He wasn't ready yet. He wasn't prepared to face Sebastian and confront the issues that had been keeping them from interacting for so long. Another pained moan was given as the intense urge to not deal with the situation bubbled up within; however, he missed his lover terribly.

Ciel had spent his nights lying alone, wide awake and dwelling over what Sebastian was doing at that exact moment. His body craved to feel the warmth of the one he loved pressing against his back, the steady heartbeat moving with his own, and the soft breath of life tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Yes, Ciel was lonely without Sebastian at his side. He knew it and he was sure that the demon did as well.

With a loud grunt, he pushed himself into a sitting position. The angel had one more class today and then he would come back to the church to sit with Father Spears like he did every day; waiting for the holy man's soul to finally have healed enough so consciousness could flow through the motionless body once more. Until then, Ciel would spend some time healing other invisible wounds and pray for a speedy recovery between him and the love of his life.

* * *

 

The echo of the front door closing never sounded so ominous as it did now as Ciel stepped onto the marble foyer of his home. Shoulders heaved with a deep sigh as the young man slid the duffle bag full of dirty clothes onto the ground, his arm still the tiniest bit sore from having been broken by Diedrich. He was procrastinating and he knew it; a personality trait that he never liked in other people and yet, was now employing it with great skill.

Ciel stopped and sniffed the air, brow knitting together as he tried to place the sweet aroma. Chocolate? No, it was less bitter and more sugary, like a batter of some sort. The clinking of silverware was heard coming from the kitchen and the angel knew exactly where Sebastian was at this very moment. Taking on an it's-now-or-never mentality, Ciel forced his legs onward and made his way down the hall.

He paused at the archway and watched Sebastian's back silently as the man stood in front of the stainless steel Viking stove. On the table sat a cake split into equal thirds, the color a deep red. Ciel sniffed the air once more and knew instantly what he was preparing, but for the life of him could not understand why nor had he ever known that the demon could work his way around a kitchen. Curious blue eyes followed the swift, rhythmic motion of Sebastian's elbow as he whipped something in a bowl.

"Wow, that's quite the culinary endeavor you are taking on there." Ciel stated as the man turned around to face him, a large ceramic mixing bowl held close to him. A thin eyebrow raised in an unamused way at the angel before he silently walked over the island, setting the bake ware on it next to the cake. "What's the occasion?" Ciel inquired, attempting to engage the demon in conversation once more. Seeing that he was still being ignored, the young man made his way over, positioning his body on the opposite side of the marble countertop.

"Hey, so are you still not speaking to me?" He questioned, licking his lips nervously as the man went about spreading the thick white frosting over the first layer of moist cake. Ciel chewed on the inside of his cheek as he followed the fluid motion of the spatula create waves of pillowy cream cheese sweetness, his sweet tooth craving the sugar in spite of himself. "Is that for me?" He murmured, earning a quick nod and a hum in response.

Ciel shook his head, confusion running amuck in his mind at the confession. If Sebastian was supposedly angry with him, then why on Earth was he baking the young man's all-time favorite dessert? The angel wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he came home to face his irate lover, but seeing the man waltzing around the kitchen making goodies like a stay-at-home-mom was definitely not something he had anticipated. It just didn't make any sense.

"Sebastian, will you please talk to me?" He pleaded finally as a second layer of cake was placed up top the first. When the demon kept his attention solely focused on what he was doing and not the person addressing him and Ciel's patience ran out. "Fine, then if you won't say anything, then I will." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a deep breath as he steadied himself for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, ok? I apologize." Ciel began as Sebastian continued going about his cake assembly without so much as a hint of acknowledgement. Annoyed and frustrated, the young man pressed onward regardless. "I shouldn't have snuck away and planned to exorcise the demon that had taken control of Father Spears without telling you. I should have included you." Leaning forward, the angel placed a palm flat on the cool stone to support him as he tried to catch the demon's eye.

"But I didn't want to see anyone else I love getting hurt because of me." He explained passionately as the final layer was set into place. Desperate now to resolve this issue, Ciel reached out and grabbed Sebastian's wrist which was spooning the frosting. The long arm stopped moving and silence enveloped them until the angel could stand it no longer. "It was bad enough that Alois was killed because he was my best friend and even though he is still around in spiritual form, that doesn't make what happened to him any less wrong." Anxious cobalt searched the handsome face, looking for some sign that the man was listening.

"I knew you would come after me; try and stop me if you found out what I was doing." Ciel rationalized, becoming more agitated as he kept going and Sebastian did nothing. "So, I asked Alois to keep you occupied. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, but did it because I begged him to." The words spilled rapidly from his lips, the tone bordering on hysterical as he saw no trace of empathy in those red eyes. "I couldn't stand seeing something happen to you to, Sebastian. I just wanted to keep you safe and-"

Ciel barely had time to register what was going on when long fingers shot out and gripped the collar of his shirt. A harsh jerk sent him tumbling forward, his body being pulled across the solid piece of kitchen furniture as his legs scrambled up from the floor. Bowls clinked as they skidded over the smooth surface, making room for the angel's frame and threatening to fall off. Ciel's palms splayed out onto the cool marble and his knees tucked under him as Sebastian's mouth crashed down violently upon his own.

Blue eyes were wide with surprise as they stared into the tightly shut lids of the demon. What was going on didn't make the slightest bit of sense, but as the soft pressure of the insistent lips became more demanding, Ciel decided he didn't care and let himself fall victim to the touch of his lover once more. Dark lashes slid shut and small fingers found their way into the silky ebony hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck as the young man tipped his head back, letting the demon do as he pleased.

It felt like forever since they had embraced like this and in way, it was forever. It was by far the longest they had been apart since that night in the church when the two confronted one another and consummated their love on the altar. Now, Ciel realized just how hungry he was for Sebastian and the kiss grew more and more passionate with each passing second as they made up for lost time. A demanding pink tongue pushed its way through plump lips and twirled deftly around the small cavern of the angel's mouth. Probing and tasting, he responded in kind, returning the gesture with a brutal assault on Sebastian's teeth with his own.

It was Ciel who finally broke their coupling; not wanting to, but desperately needing oxygen lest he pass out. Their mouths disconnected with a loud pop, the only sound now in the large kitchen that of low heated breaths and racing hearts. Confused cobalt stared into shimmering crimson as neither spoke, the angel not sure where to start. Sitting back on his heels and licking his freshly bitten lips, Ciel opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't." Sebastian breathed, eyes narrowing at the young man who immediately snapped his jaw shut. "I don't want to hear about how you felt the need to protect me or how there was no other choice than for you to risk your life by attempting to exorcise a demon to save Father Spears." He growled, voice low and dark as he pinned Ciel with a harsh glare. The intensity of the glowing garnet caused the angel to swallow nervously, but he kept quiet and let the demon have his say.

"Did you even stop to think of the consequences? What could have happened to you?" He raged, handsome face contorting with worry and frustration. "No, of course not. Because it's not like you bothered to ask me." Sebastian spat bitterly. "Me, the one person who would know more about this sort of thing than those two idiots who call themselves priests." Crimson flashed angrily as he glared into ashamed blue; however the remorseful expression Ciel gave only fueled the demon's temper.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. You didn't want me to know about any of this." Cocking his head to the side as sarcasm dripped from his tongue. "You even went so far as to ask your best friend, that dolt blonde, to keep me occupied so I wouldn't question where you were." Ciel flinched at the caustic tone, his actions sounding so much dirtier and underhanded now than in his head. "Regardless, you are lucky that Alois cares enough about you that he will forgo any promises or bonds of loyalty if he feels your well-being is in danger." He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I didn't want you involved and for good reason." Ciel argued, brow furrowing in annoyance. Still sitting back on his heels, he placed small hands on his knees in order to straighten his posture. "I knew you would try to stop me; try to keep me from summoning the demon and then exorcising it." Lips pursed together in a tight discontent line. "And I was right. You did exactly what I predicted. You came charging in an-"

"And saved your ass!" Sebastian fired back, hands slamming onto the marble surface with such force the slab shook. "It's a good thing I came when I did! You were lying on the ground about to have a wing severed off by demon talons!" Ruby orbs flashed magenta for a second as his rage threatened to overtake him. "Do you think that you could have healed from that? In your state? You already had a broken arm; you would have bled to death in no time at al-"

"Diedrich wasn't going to kill me!" Ciel blurted out in defense, the comment halting Sebastian's rant and he took the opportunity to explain. "He told me that he wasn't allowed; that the honor of that went to someone much higher than him." He searched the demon's face, desperate to find some sort of understanding. "Lucifer wants to kill me Himself, but you, I am sure you are fair game." Ciel admitted quietly. "I don't want to lose you and if something happened to you because of me, I-"

"You are not immortal, Ciel." Sebastian reminded, his features softening as he spoke. "You have angelic traits and powers, but you're still human and just like your father, you can be killed." Reaching out, he cupped the small jaw with long fingers, caressing the soft pale skin. "I, however, am immortal and even though I can die, it takes a Hell of a lot more effort than to do the same to you." The man reassured, offering a small smile.

Closing his eyes, Ciel leaned into the gentle touch, enjoying the warmth that emanated from the person he loved so much. Sebastian was right though, Ciel was only human. Chosen and imbued with the powers of angels, yes, but still a mortal. One day, he would die and there was nothing Sebastian could do about that. Ciel was fallible and inevitably fall victim to death; whether it be by one of Satan's minions or just the ravages of time.

The last thought struck a realization in him that he had never contemplated before and his eyes flew wide with fear. Ciel wrapped his slim fingers around Sebastian's wrist, pulling the hand away from his face to stare into the perplexed garnet orbs. "I am going to die one day." He exhaled, tasting each word as it flowed from his mouth. "And you won't." The phrase sounded so final and depressing that tears pricked the backs of the angel's eyes.

"Stop that." Sebastian soothed, placing an index finger under the small chin and forcing the young man to look at him. Crimson gazed seriously into distressed cobalt, watching the way the lashes were blinked rapidly to ward off the dampness that now made itself present. "It's true that you will leave this earth long before me." He agreed and Ciel choked out a quiet gasp at hearing the truth. "Your soul will ascend to Heaven where I cannot follow and from that point on we will be forever parted."

A low frustrated whine escaped the angel, not liking this conversation at all. Sebastian smirked at the childish action, the site of Ciel behaving like a spoiled little boy so endearing to him. He leaned in, curling long arms around the small back and bringing the slayer closer to him. Ciel scooted his body forward and their foreheads met as they locked eyes.

"I don't plan to exist without you by my side, Ciel." Sebastian admitted simply, ignoring the way the slayer's mouth popped open to protest. "I've lived for hundreds of years; done and seen so many things. I've been a part of history and even influenced the course of it; usually for the worse." He chuckled lightly at a dark memory as Ciel shot him a reprimanding look. Seeing the angel try to enforce such Biblical ethics upon an evil being such as himself was incredibly amusing to the demon. "However, in all that time, I never felt more alive or aware of who or what I am as when I met you."

"You woke me up inside, Ciel; breathed life into my dead heart." Sebastian breathed fervidly, tugging the small crouched body even closer to him. "I thought I was complete. I killed, tortured and destroyed thousands of lives and I enjoyed every minute of it. I thought the screams and pain of my victims and the approval of my Dark Lord is what would make me whole; satisfy me." Ciel's throat hitched, the air getting caught as the distance disappeared and their lips gave the slightest hint of touching. "I was wrong."

"It was you and you alone who made me realize just how empty I was." The angel groaned quietly, eyes slipping shut as he felt the power of the passionate words wash over him. "You made me experience a part of myself that I never knew existed." Sebastian continued, licking his lips as he steadied himself.

The demon was a mess, his heart pounding so loudly he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. It was too much for Sebastian and everything he had been feeling for the past week; the fear, the anxiety, the hurt and the desolation were now transforming into relief and gratitude that Ciel was safe in his arms. He wanted to be livid with the angel for having lied to him, for putting himself in pointless danger, but the only thing Sebastian could process at this moment was absolute relief. Still, he needed to say it, to make his thoughts known to Ciel so the young man would understand once and for all how important he was to him.

"You are my salvation; my revelation." Sebastian breathed in a whisper so light it was barely audible. Ruby eyes slid shut and the demon let out a shaky breath as the admission hung heavy in the air between them. "So, please; please be careful with yourself and don't shut me out like that again. You are the most precious thing in the world to me." A single tear slid down Ciel's cheek as he sputtered a deep sigh. "Our fates are tied. So, if you want to protect me then let me be a shield for you."

Ciel nodded as Sebastian's thumb wiped away the glistening moisture from under his eye. He understood perfectly what the man was asking and now realized how immature he had been in keeping his plan from the demon. They were bound by love; two sides of the same coin, and whatever the angel did would have a direct effect on Sebastian. So, in order to keep the man safe and alive, Ciel would have to start making sure he didn't put himself in harm's way either. Why he hadn't seen it before now was beyond him, but the slayer did not plan to make the same mistake twice.

"I'm sorry." Ciel exhaled, more tears making their way unbidden past the dark thick lashes. "I'm so, so sorry, Sebastian." He managed to get out before a gasping sob ceased his ability to speak. The demon hummed as he cupped the small face in both his hands, thumbs working in tandem as they rolled over the wet cheeks. "I never meant, I never thought," a shuddering breath had the angel shaking. "I love you so much."

Lips met in the softest way possible, the light kiss being given as comfort and the ultimate form of forgiveness. Sebastian pulled back for a second, "I love you too, my angel." He mumbled before closing the gap once more and proving his point by devouring his willing lover's mouth.

* * *

 

_**Author's Note:** _ _This is the end of the third arc, but since it flows directly into the fourth arc I am not going to do my usual one month break. Revelations was supposed to be a short, sweet, simple story, but for those of you who have read A Slow and Steady Seduction, when do I ever do anything like that? So, this is definitely going to be over 50 chapters and I can promise you that it will end with a bang. (Take that however you like because I mean it in every possible sense of the word. Lol)_

_I am in the process of rewriting A Slow and Steady Seduction on the vain attempt of possibly getting it published, but I will not abandon this Revelations. While you are waiting for another update, go read BlackRoseEden's fics Promises and Rugged Hearts. Her brilliance has no limits._

_And review! I love to hear what everyone has to say about how these stories are going, whether it good, bad or just plain ugly, hit me up! I always respond!_


	41. Chapter 41

Ciel breathed in deep, letting the inviting heat fill his nostrils, down his throat and into his lungs. He sighed happily as he slumped back into the warm embrace of Sebastian's chest as the hot water lapped quietly against his upper torso. Long fingers gently massaging the fragrant shampoo throughout the slate hair, creating a lather that washed away any remnants of what happened earlier in the kitchen.

Sweet kisses had turned passionate quickly as the angel who had been kneeling upon the marble island let his mouth be devoured by the demon. Soft suckling morphed into demanding nips and tugs and it wasn't long before fingers were roaming wildly over one another's shoulders and chest in search of removing their clothing.

Ciel had accidently placed his hand into the bowl of frosting in an attempt to keep from falling off the high furniture. The sugary coated digits made their way back into Sebastian's hair, effectively smearing it all over the handsome man's scalp. In retaliation, the demon scooped up a palm of frosting himself and dragged the white substance over the smooth small cheek before pushing an index and middle finger into the plump mouth.

The angel lapped at the icing with a lively pink tongue, moaning quietly at the combination of sweet and salty that assaulted his palate. It was a lewd display and Sebastian watched it with growing interest until the prominent ache in his pants could no longer be ignored. With a feral growl and swift movements, he had Ciel on his back before the slayer could even realize what happened.

"Oooff!" He huffed as suddenly his head hung off the edge of the island and Ciel found himself staring into the living room from the wrong angle. The familiar sound of a zipper being undone caught his attention and the young man craned his neck up just in time to see the waistband of his jeans and boxers jerked off.

They pooled around his ankles, leaving his bare ass to come into contact with the cold marble and he hissed at the feeling. The angel watched as his flush erection slapped onto his belly, Sebastian positioned between his naked thighs. A mischievous smirk spread over the demon's face as he eyed the plump organ, licking his lips at the sight of the shiny head palpitating ever so slightly in time with Ciel's heartbeat. Blue eyes widened as long fingers, still coated with frosting, reached up and wrapped around the base of the slayer's cock.

"Sebastian, what the hell? Your hand is alahhh, fuck yeah!" He gasped as a scorching mouth suddenly enveloped him completely. Ciel groaned as he grabbed handfuls of bobbing ebony hair, shuddering at the pleasurable sensations that now trickled through his body. "Yeah, mmmmmnaah, faster." He hummed as Sebastian hollowed out his cheeks to deliver more suction; a mixture of icing and salvia dripping down the tight sac.

Ciel moaned and whined, mumbling words of encouragement as the devilish tongue worked his length. Slim hips pressed up with desperate fervor as he kept a firm hold on the demon's scalp. Sebastian hummed at the demanding treatment and the angel mewled loudly as the vibrations shot right to his core.

"I'm-ahhh, can't," he screamed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came. The spurting head slammed into the back of Sebastian's throat and he gagged at the forceful impact. Ciel trembled as euphoria swept through him and somewhere in the back of his pleasure filled mind, it registered that he might have just broken some sort of land speed record for fastest orgasm ever.

"You, mmm, holding a lot in." Sebastian commented, swallowing the rest of the angel's essence while raising his head. Teasing crimson met with cloudy sapphire, the young man still trying to catch his breath. "Plentiful," he remarked, licking his lips and smirking. "And rather expeditious." The comment instantly tore Ciel from his blissful haze and he sat up pouting.

"W-what!" He barked, heat rising up in his cheeks while Sebastian chuckled. "I-I've been under a lot of stress." The slayer babbled, fumbling for excuses for his speedy performance just now. "A-and we haven't . . . in over a week . . ." Ciel argued weakly, the demon's amusement only growing the more he floundered. "It just happens sometimes!" He hissed, scowling and attempting to get up from the counter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian cooed, a large hand splaying out on the small belly and halting Ciel in his movements. The angel glared right back at the bemused grin. "It would be a shame to waste all of this." He snickered as long fingers traveled between the still spread legs and brushed over the puckered entrance.

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of those tips rubbing small circles into the skin; frosting and spittle creating a makeshift lubricant. Pupils dilated and his heart rate picked up as the recently spent member twitched and thickened with interest. His eyes flitted up to catch Sebastian's glistening garnet, the demon purring as he pressed a single digit into the tight hole.

"Yes, I think we need to take advantage of this opportunity." He mused, pumping his index slowly in and out of Ciel's body as his free hand went to undo the zipper on his pants. The angel moaned as once again he began to feel hot and wanting; Sebastian added another finger and stretched him further. "That's it. Just lay back and close your eyes and enjoy it." The demon ordered softly, the squelching sound of the tight ass sucking him in filling the kitchen. "While I pay homage to this body and worship you from the inside out."

Ciel complied, his head falling back over the edge of the island and he found himself once more staring at the living room upside down. Dark lashed lids slid closed as a burning wet tip pushed against and into him. The angel gasped as their bodies joined together, relishing the feeling of being intimate with his lover again.

They moved in synchronicity; sticky fingers grasping and searching as eager mouths begged for air and fought to find purchase of exposed skin. Together they had managed to overcome another obstacle and against the odds they had found their way back into each other's arms. In their embrace they found love, peace and comfort and as their passion peaked, Ciel realized that he, just like Sebastian, knew he could not exist without the person whom he now held so tightly in his arms.

* * *

 

"Have you always had a fondness for lavender?" The velvet voice penetrated Ciel's thoughts and brought him back to the present. Sebastian cupped handfuls of water, spilling them over the foamy crown and rinsing the suds from the angel's hair. "I have to say, the scent suits you quite well." He chuckled and the young man twisted to look over his shoulder.

"What are you going on about?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion. Sebastian nodded towards the collection of bottles at the end of the massive tub. "Oh, the bath products? I don't know actually." Ciel offered, mulling it over for a moment. "Aunt Angelina picks that stuff out, so I guess whatever she chose has always been alright with me." He shrugged and turned back to rest himself against the demon. "That's a fairly odd thing to ask."

"Not really." Sebastian hummed, running his fingertips over the nape of the slender neck and enjoying the way it made his lover shiver. "It just complements your natural smell so much that it made me wonder if you used it as a way of enhancing it." Again, Ciel twisted around to stare at the man; however, his expression was far from confused.

"My 'smell'?" A thin eyebrow arched as the inquiry dripped with incredulity. "Are you serious? What do you mean by my 'smell'? Are you saying that I stink?" Blue eyes burned with warning that whatever was said next could either start a war or make peace. Sebastian smirked at the threat, feeling less than intimidated by it.

"What I mean, if you would quit asking so many questions and let me explain," he began, giving a knowing look. "Is that being a demon, I have heightened senses and one of those just happens to be smell." Leaning forward, Sebastian buried his nose into the crook of Ciel's neck, inhaling deeply before placing a light kiss on the pale skin. "And you have always had the most unique bouquet I have ever encountered." A small hand swatted him away, yet a blush still bloomed over the young man's cheeks at the compliment.

"Unique how?" He asked quickly, splashing water onto his face in an attempt to cover up the burning pink that had appeared. "Tell me, Sebastian, what do I smell like that is so enticing to you?" Ciel probed, not certain if he actually wanted to know, but far too curious to keep himself from finding out.

"Well, it's not so much you, but the flavor of your soul." He commented, running a hand down the slim arm and lacing their fingers together. "You see, every spiritual essence emits an aura and that energy is something that demons and angels can pick up on." Sebastian hummed, leaning back and wrapping Ciel in his arms as he sunk both of them further into the warm water. "You naturally have a very light, sweet fragrance, but once you gained your angelic side, it became even more potent and alluring." The young man grumbled something inaudible at the statement.

"If I had to describe it, hmmm, let me see." Sebastian paused as he mulled over the correct wording of the description. "Floral, very much so; like a field of freshly blooming lavender. Sweet too; like honeysuckle and peach." The demon licked his lips at the depiction, his mouthwatering at the thought. "Then when you transitioned, the scent of Heaven was added and your soul became the perfect balance of mortal imperfection and celestial purity."

"Wait a minute." Ciel interjected suddenly. "What exactly does Heaven smell like? I have to say that is one fragrance I have never come across in a Yankee Candle." His tone came off as authoritative and almost offended, however, the angel was now completely intrigued by this conversation.

"I always compared the smell of Heaven to be something akin to sunshine." The man spoke, nuzzling the crown of damp dark hair and he practically heard Ciel roll his eyes. "Sunshine has a smell and don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about." Sebastian warned, warding off the questions that were sure to follow. "Close your eyes." He asked gently and the angel did so without a fuss.

"Now, lean back and relax; clear your mind of all thoughts." Sebastian instructed, feeling the angel's entire body weight slump against him and the way his breathing became even and light. Leaning down, his lips barely grazed over the small ear. "In your mind, imagine you are outside somewhere peaceful. The sky is bright blue, a warm breeze is flowing over the green grass, rustling the leaves on the trees. Now, inhale deeply through your nose."

Ciel did as he was told, relishing the warmth the realistic imagery afforded him. As he pulled a long slow breath of air through his nostrils, it dawned on him what Sebastian was referring too and he was astounded to find out that the demon was right. Sunshine did in fact have a scent and if that is what Heaven smelled like then the definition of it being pure bliss was more than accurate.

Pushing himself up, he twisted his body around to stare at his lover. Blue eyes were wide as was his mouth as he stared into the amused crimson orbs of the demon. Sebastian smirked at the astonished look on Ciel's face, knowing exactly what was running through the slayer's mind at the moment without any words needing to be said. With a loud swallow, Ciel scooted forward, leaning up to kiss the man when a loud ringing stopped him in his actions.

The pair froze at the sound, blue questioning garnet before Ciel finally glanced over to his jeans that had been haphazardly strewn in the middle of the bathroom on the floor. The dark denim was dirtied with smudges of frosting and would need to be washed, but in the young man's haste to get cleaned up after the kitchen-red-velvet-cake incident, he had just deposited them without a second thought. Now, he could see the lump in the back pocket which held his smartphone as well as the origin of the ringing.

Scrambling over the edge of the marble tub and splashing soapy water out onto the plush mat, Ciel grabbed his jeans and swiftly pulled the phone from its hiding placing. He quickly sat back into the warm confines of the bath, water sloshing about as he quickly thumbed the PIN and tapped the answer button.

'Hello?' The angel answered, holding the receiver next to his ear while Sebastian eyed him curiously from the other side of the basin. 'This is he.' Recognition bloomed over his face at whomever was on the other end of the call. 'Oh, yes! Hi, Doctor Aberline.' With the mystery caller being identified, the demon relaxed a little.

'Yes. Yes. Mmmhmm.' Ciel responded calmly; however, the nervous nibbling of his lower lip had Sebastian sitting up once more tentatively. The man searched the angel's worried face, wanting to find out what was bothering him, but having to wait until the phone call ended. 'Ok, I understand. I'll be there shortly. Thank you.' He sighed and stared at the now inanimate phone for a moment before tossing it carefully back onto his jeans.

"Ciel, what did the Father say?" Sebastian inquired, carefully gauging the angel's blank expression. The demon knew that what was just revealed was either very good news or very bad and he wasn't sure which it was yet as Ciel's face gave nothing away.

"That was, um, Doctor Aberline." The young man reiterated as if he had not fully heard the demon's question. Blue eyes flitted up to meet the concerned crimson focused intently on him. "He called to let me know that Father Spears is awake." Ciel breathed out slowly, the information sinking in as to what this all meant. Locking eyes with Sebastian, he gave a relieved smile. "He's awake and he wants to see me as soon as possible."

* * *

 

Two pairs of boots walked steadily across the stone as they followed behind the black habit of Sister Rin. Ciel tried to focus all his attention in front of him in order to keep his mind from racing. His palms were sweating something fierce and he winced as his teeth finally managed to break the skin on his lower lip from all the worrying he had been putting on it since they had left the estate.

After having rinsed and dried off, Sebastian and Ciel had gotten dressed in clean clothes. The angel was almost frantic in his need to get going, whereas, the demon moved at a leisurely pace. So slow, in fact, that Ciel became annoyed and snapped at his lover at one point to hurry up or he would leave without him.

Instantly, he regretted the outburst and mumbled a quick apology about how he was just anxious to see how Father Spears doing after the holy man had been so close to death. Sebastian accepted the concession with a tight smile and it didn't escape Ciel's notice how strained it looked on the handsome face, nor that it had not reached the ruby colored irises. A fact that the slayer had not bothered to think about as they hurried out the door, but now pondered as they walked down the dimly lit hallways of the church.

Ciel's fingers twitched to grab ahold of Sebastian's hand the closer they came to the priest's bedroom, but refrained from doing so. The demon was oddly quiet and distant, as if there was something on his mind. The finely shaped eyebrows would furrow and lips would press together in a thin line, a sure sign to the angel that the man was mulling over something important. Ciel frowned, perplexed at whatever could it be that had Sebastian so preoccupied at the moment.

Just as he got up the nerve to ask, Sister Rin stopped in front of a door and turned around slowly. Hands folded neatly into her lap, she kept her head bowed, never really looking up from behind those large glasses. The young nun was incredibly shy which made her perfect for the livelihood of serving for the Holy Order and God.

"You can go in now, if you like." She offered in a soft voice, Ciel nodding as he and Sebastian took a step forward. "Oh no! Just you!" Sister Rin blurted out suddenly, her head snapping you to reveal large mahogany eyes and a firm expression. The two men paused for a second, Ciel shocked at having heard the nun's voice in another other than a meek whisper before.

"I-I-I . . ." Sister Rin stammered, a furious blush spreading rapidly over her cheeks. "It's just . . . Father Spears, he only wanted to see Ciel." She babbled, turning to Sebastian and quickly bowing. "I am sorry, but that is what the Father requested." She apologized sincerely, making a point of keeping her gaze locked on the floor.

"It's quite alright, my dear." Sebastian soothed, exchanging a swift look with Ciel. "I am more than happy to oblige the Father's wishes." Sister Rin glanced up only to be met with a charming smirk; one that had her blushing all over again. "I will just wait out here for the time being."

Ciel watched as the demon leaned against the wall, crossing long arms over his chest and making himself comfortable. Once more, the angel couldn't help, but feel that Sebastian's behavior was off somehow. Normally, the man would have demanded that he be present in such a situation; however, it almost felt like he was doing whatever possible to avoid encountering Father Spears. The idea boggled the angel's mind.

Shaking his head, Ciel gave one final glance at his lover before nodding at the nun and grabbing the doorknob to the priest's bedroom. He wasn't sure what sort of scene he would be walking in on as the last the last time the slayer had been there Father Spears was still unconscious. However, he took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him in one fluid motion.

Instantly, cobalt blue landed on the small bed which now cradled the holy man who was sitting upright. The priest was clothed in a dark robe, not unlike the clerical ones he wore on a regular basis. Father Spears was propped against the headboard, a small book in his hands which rested on his lap still covered in the heavy blankets of the bedspread.

At hearing the door, the holy man's green eyes snapped away from whatever he was reading and landed solely on the angel who had come to visit. A sharp eyebrow arched at the young man from behind the crystal spectacles and Ciel filled with happiness at having that stern look placed upon him once more. The book was closed and neatly placed onto a night stand before the priest turned his attention back to his guest.

"Come here, Ciel." He commanded softly, expression stoic and reserved as he waited patiently for his order to be followed. The angel slowly made his way over, coming to stand at the edge of the bed. Jade locked with cautious sapphire and Ciel began to wonder if he was going to get yelled at.

Father Spears searched the young man's face a moment before his hand shot out and wrapped tightly around the small wrist. Ciel emitted a sharp yelp as he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, his head coming to land on the priest's shoulder as long fingers weaved into the slate hair. The small body went rigid from fear and confusion until he realized that the arms holding him bore no danger and he melted into the holy man's chest.

"You poor, poor boy." Father Spears lamented, placing a chaste kiss to Ciel's temple. The gesture reminded him of his late father, when Vincent used the same method to calm him down after a scraped knee or a spanking. Closing his eyes, he smiled and wrapped his arms as much as possible around the priest. "Please forgive me for the burden I have thrust upon you so necessarily." He bemoaned, hold growing tighter as he buried his face into the side of Ciel's hair.

"It's alright." He soothed, pushing himself off the clergyman and crawling back onto his feet. Ciel didn't want to risk causing more injury to the priest and instead chose to stand next to the bed. "You didn't know the demon would jump from Beast into you. How could you?" The man groaned quietly and shook his head.

"I have devoted my entire life to the service of Our Lord. I was hand-picked by Father Lau to be your spiritual advisor." He explained, an angry glint in his emerald eyes as he spoke. "To remove my rosary and approach a possessed body like that; it was foolish and inexcusable on my part."

"And then to attack you!" The Father bellowed, a hand motioning towards the angel who blushed at the memory. "I-I, what I did, what almost happened." He gasped, face paling in horror at how he forced himself upon the young man. "The things I said . . . the things I wanted to do to you . . ." A shudder of revulsion ran through him as he recalled the mortifying events.

Ciel stood still, unsure how to react at the site of the man falling to pieces in front of him. Father Spears had always seemed like a pillar of unshakable strength, his faith and sense of duty to the Lord outweighing any personal interests or flaws. The young man had spent his entire youth dependent on the fact that the priest would forever be there as the one person on this earth who was unaffected by petty things such as sex and desire. He was so controlled and calm, only rarely showing emotion of any sort when the occasion called for it. In Ciel's eyes, Father Spears had always been more than human to him.

Now, as he watched from the edge of the bed, the angel was having trouble processing who this person was that trembled like a child. Green eyes screwed shut behind his glasses and the Father hugged himself while brown bangs shook back and forth as he desperately tried to dispel the images from his mind. It was unnerving, to say the least, and Ciel feared that maybe the damage the demon had caused was irreversible. Suddenly, everything fell into place and he realized what he should say.

"Shh, shhh, stop that." He pacified, sitting down beside the quivering clergyman and placing a gentle hand on the clothed arm. "None of those things that happened were your fault. The demon had complete control of your body and actions." Ciel explained, pulling the large hands down and collecting them in the man's lap.

"I know, that if you could have stopped him, you would have." The angel stated, catching the sad jade eyes with compassionate blue. "And I know, from the bottom of my heart, that you would never try to do anything like that to me." Ciel gave a sincere smile, squeezing the long fingers in his as Father Spears gave a heaving sigh. "It's ok. You're fine now and things can go back to normal once you start feeling better."

An eyebrow quirked up at the statement and Ciel shrugged in response. "Well, you need to get better soon, I mean, Father Sutcliffe has been running St. Victoria's in your absence." The angel grinned at the way the man's expression darkened; it was exactly how Father Spears would react to that kind of news. "With Undertaker's help, of course." He struggled to hold back a chuckle as green eyes widened slightly in horror. "Yep, Sunday service is pretty much all about Mary Magdalene and how society wrongly judged her." Father Spears pressed his lips into an annoyed thin line and Ciel couldn't help, but snort at the familiar sight.

This was a side of the priest he was accustomed to; the stern and efficient clergyman who would not tolerate such nonsense in the church. Ciel had been on the receiving end of that look so many times that he had lost count over the years and it was one that he did his best to avoid having focused on him. Yet, for the first time, the slayer was thrilled to see it because it indicated that the Father was starting to feel like his old self again.

"How is your arm?" The holy man asked, nodding at the now healed appendage. Ciel glanced down at it before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Fine. It took a little while, but it's pretty much back to normal now." He smiled, but the happy action quickly faded as he noticed an odd look in those green eyes. Ciel's brows scrunched up in thought as it seemed like he was missing something important that the priest wanted him to understand. After a few moments of contemplation, it hit him.

"Wait, how did you know about my arm?" He inquired slowly, drawing out each syllable with a cautious stare. "I never had the chance to mention it . . ." Color drained from his face as it all suddenly made sense and Ciel went cold as he realized he had been caught. "Oh shit." He breathed. "Why didn't you-"

"Tell you that I remembered everything?" Father Spears finished smoothly, emphasizing the last word and glare intensifying as the young man shrunk further into himself. Guilt and shame washed over the angel as he hung his head low. "Or was it too much for me to hope that you would be upfront and honest with me?" He admonished, tone firm and filled with disappointment.

Ciel forced himself to breathe, eyes flitting rapidly back and forth across the bedspread as he tried in vain to come up with an excuse. He wasn't prepared to have this conversation; had never taken the time to even consider what he would say if all the secrets he had been keeping were found out. Now, there was no time to think of anything and the only thing he could do was tell the truth. With a heavy sigh, the young man finally raised his head and met the disapproving gaze.

"Ciel, how could you?" Father Spears stated lowly, making him wince slightly. "He is a demon and not just any kind, the General of Satan's army." He berated and Ciel cringed at the disillusionment in his voice. Green burned bright with disbelief, still not understanding how all this came about. "I warned you about that man, didn't I? I told you stay away from him. He is evil and cannot be trus-"

"You don't know him!" Ciel shot back sharply, the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop them. The Father gave him a dangerous look, but the angel pressed on with his argument. "He's not what you think he is. If it weren't for Sebastian, I would have been killed a long time ago." Sitting up straight, the small shoulders squared to make their point. "Sebastian saved me from a trio of demons that worked for the one we trapped using Doll."

"All for his own advantage, I assume." He practically snarled, watching as the angel shook his head negatively.

"He saved you too!" Ciel reminded firmly, hoping such logic would help prove his theory. "Sebastian was able to exorcise that demon when the rest of us failed. He didn't have to, but he did and he did it for me." The angel barked adamantly, fingers curling into the bed spread below. "Because he knows that I couldn't stand losing you and because he loves me." The disgusted expression in the priest's face caused Ciel's heart to plummet in his chest and he slumped a bit in frustration.

"Ciel, you are young and naive." He sighed loudly in exasperation and the angel's body tensed as he glared at the man for belittling his feelings. "The man is being of Hell and therefore will say and do whatever is necessary to obtain what he wants." Ciel's face darkened further at the comment, anger beginning to boil inside. "For your youth, it is an understandable mistake, however," the priest snapped, holding an finger up and commanding his attention. "The time for games is over."

The slayer opened his mouth to give a snarky remark, but remained silent as Father Spears continued. "You have a choice now and not a minor one at that." He warned, cold green holding firmly onto cobalt blue. "You need to choose, here and now. Will you be just another human and fall victim to the easy comforts that sin has created," the man paused for effect. "Or will you take up your birthright and fight for our Lord and Savior as you were destined too?"

"I-I don't understand." Ciel huffed quietly, brows knitting together in thought. Wasn't he already doing that? Slaying evil and all sorts of Hell beasts in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit? Then the horror of the question dawned on him and the angel's mouth dropped open in protest. "N-no." He breathed, the priest nodding in affirmation.

"You must and you will." He reinforced, face stern and leaving no room for defiance. Slate locks shook back and forth, but the priest ignored the plea. "It is your duty and lineage; the Demon Slayer, God's holy warrior on this earth." A small choked sound escaped Ciel's throat. "For the glory and the grace of the kingdom of Heaven; I order you to kill Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

 

_**Author's Note:** _ _Are you all satisfied with the kitchen counter scene? Hmm? Honestly, I just wanted to make Sebastian bake something and why was he baking? Well, why do demons do anything really? But, come on, you're happy he did, admit it. Hehehehehe_

_So, lots of stuff here in this little ditty. Sebby and Ciel made up, Father Spears is awake, oh! and pay attention to the fact that Ciel smells really tasty. I didn't just put that in there for my health. lol_

_Spears is M-A-D! Ugh, poor Ciel has some tough decisions ahead of him and you will see that this wedge between them is a big turning point in the plot. Get ready, cuz some more characters from the anime/manga are going to be introduced and loose ends are being tied up as this crazy ride of a story rolls into the train station._

_All my love to BlackRoseEden. If it weren't for you, I would not still be writing this homoerotic fanfare. Check out her stories, y'all._

_See you in two!_


	42. Chapter 42

Silence enveloped the room; the air thick with tension as the blue eyed angel struggled for something to say at the order he had just been given. Father Spears pinned him with a serious stare, the emerald orbs behind the glasses stern and unrelenting in their decision. Even being laid up in bed and covered to the hips in blankets, the priest still managed to be an authoritative force, his lack of physical strength not hindering his ability to intimidate in the slightest.

Ciel swallowed thickly, his tongue dry as he sucked in a deep breath. He had been dreading this day for a long time now; the day when everything he had kept from the holy man would be revealed. No matter how many times he had played out the different scenarios in which it might happen, he knew he would never be fully prepared for it when the time came. In every instance, Ciel had imagined that he had told Father Spears his secrets, calmly explaining the why's and when's and how's. Never did he think that the clergyman would stumble upon the truth before he had a chance to say anything.

Now, as he stood there, palms sweating and heart pounding, the young man was at a loss for words. He had just been commanded by his spiritual advisor to kill the only person he had ever had an intimate connection with. The idea angered Ciel, burning away the guilt that washed over him from having lied to the priest all this time. Meeting the intense stare head-on, the angel square his shoulders and stood his ground.

"No." He breathed fiercely, the sound barely above a whisper, but no less assertive. "I will not lay a hand on Sebastian." The slayer reiterated, face resolute and unwavering. Father Spears's brow furrowed at the statement, expression incredulous as the angel argued with him.

"He is evil." The man shot back. "A demon; born from the bowels of Hell and serves the one who dares to defile our world." Father Spears reminded in a deathly quiet tone. "His master is the one who took your parents from you." The comment caused Ciel to flinch but he refused to falter in this exchange. "You of all people should be able to understand the pain and suffering Lucifer can inflict upon us in His attempt to tip the scales of Good and Evil. This, Michaelis demon is no diffe-"

"You don't even know him!" Ciel interjected, teeth grinding together in rage. His fists clenched at his sides as he tried to maintain some form of composure. Hearing about his parents' death only fanned the already hot flames burning inside him and he fought to stay calm and collected now. "Sebastian is not like that. He gave up his loyalty to Lucifer when he refused to kill me; when he told me he loved me."

"I don't need to know him!" The priest roared as icy green bore into the angel. "He is evil; pure and simple! They are not capable of love and trust or any other honest emotion! Demons cannot love!" Father Spears spat, the fury rolling off him making Ciel take a step back. The strong jaw clenched as fingers dug violently into the soft blankets at his waist. "I know this because I felt it." He hissed, the brown head bowing and shaking in shame. "I felt everything while that demon had my body." The holy man choked out and Ciel stood frozen, unsure of what to do or say.

Silence hung between them, heavy and tense as neither knew how to break it. Ciel licked his lips nervously, watching warily as the man slowly started to calm down. When it seemed like his breathing had returned to normal, the angel cleared his throat; if he didn't say something, who knows how long they would be in this stalemate?

"I know." He admitted respectfully, casting a look to the ground in reverence. Father Spears raised his head and swallowed hard, his hands still gripping the duvet as if he was afraid it might disappear if he didn't. Ciel paused before speaking again. "I know what happened to you was horrible and I am sorry that I couldn't stop it or think of a way to save you sooner." He admitted sincerely, glancing up to meet the sharp eyes that watched him carefully.

"But, if it wasn't for Sebastian, we might not have been able to exorcise the demon." Ciel reminded slowly, thinking his words through and taking his time as he said them. "He came to save me, but he also knows how much you mean to me, Father." Another pause as he gauged the priest's reaction. "And I know you don't believe me when I tell you that he isn't like other demons, at least, not anymore."

"God gave us free will so that we could choose whether to pursue His teachings or not." Ciel argued quickly, not wanting to be interrupted. "And even though angels and demons are predisposed to obey and serve their lords, they can still think for themselves. Sebastian made a conscience decision to love me, regardless of the consequences he would face from Hell for it." Small shoulders heaved as Ciel pleaded gently for his advisor to understand what he was saying.

"Sebastian has put himself in harm's way time and time again for me; to protect me." He relaxed a little as he recalled all the instances in which his demon lover had come to his aid. "First, in the forest during the Harvest Festival, he saved me from those triplet demons and then later, he killed Hannah. You remember the demoness with the long lavender hair who had been poaching the students on campus." His thin brows knit together as he balefully continued to fight for his case.

"And then, he came after me." Ciel breathed, catching the irate jade with his own ardent blue. He was determined to make the man cognizant of how important Sebastian was to him and how much they both owed the demon now. "He was there, even after I wounded him, he still came for me." He whispered, remembering how he had sliced the man's arm in order to go after Alois. "If he hadn't showed up when I found Alois, I'm not sure what would have hap-"

"You were with Alois?" Father Spears cut in swiftly, catching Ciel off guard and the angel gaped at him. "You were with Alois when he died." The look on the young man's face was all the confirmation he needed. He snorted through his nose; head being shook again, this time in disappointment.

"Shit." Ciel whispered, blanching as it seems he had forgotten that the priest did not know about this particular secret also. Just another one in a long line that the angel had accumulated as of late. Knowing there was no point in denying it, he decided that he might as well come clean at this point.

"Yes, I was." He admitted with more confidence than he felt. "I went after him once I learned that the grad student he was seeing, Claude, was actually a demon; Satan's Lieutenant to be exact." Father Spears placed his hands over his face and groaned lowly into them, the sound alarming Ciel to some degree as if telling the truth was actually causing more him physical pain.

"In the end, I was too late." He pressed on, not seeing any reason to stop now. Ciel shivered as he recalled holding Alois's chilled body in his arms. "I prayed to God not take him from me, but the lacerations combined with how much of his soul had been devoured by Claude were too great." He lamented, biting the inside of his cheek to fight back the tears that now threatened to fall.

Sniffling, he gave a small smile. "However, it turns out that all my praying and pleading worked and Alois was able to ascend to Heaven." The comment caused the priest's head to snap up, green eyes curious as they locked onto the slayer. "And now, he's here; with me, as a spirit. But only beings with spiritual influence can see and communicate with him." He elaborated, watching as the priest's face changed to a horrified expression.

"That was all an accident, I swear!" Ciel raised his hands in defense. "I never thought he would actually show up when I went to the church to speak with him through God."

"What has happened to you?" The priest whispered, more to himself than the angel. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked again and Ciel's brow furrowed in confusion at the question. Green eyes sparkled with sadness as they lifted to meet concerned cobalt. "I'm sorry, Ciel."

The angel sucked in a sharp breath, completely thrown off by the random apology. Father Spears gave a heavy, body shuddering sigh before continuing.

"I tried to be there for you, to comfort you, advise you, help you grow up with integrity and deep connection to the Lord." Giving a mournful smile, the priest breathed, "I have failed you in that regard and for that I am truly, deeply sorry." Father Spears looked away.

Guilt flashed through Ciel at the sight of the man whom he could not have loved more if he were his own father sat in such distress. Father Spears had not failed him, in that the angel was certain. If it weren't for the holy man all these years, Lord only knows what would have happened to the young slayer. It wounded him severely to think that in his desperation to keep those he loved safe, he had hurt the one person who had devoted his entire life in doing the exact same thing for him.

Ciel had been selfish and coward for keeping such secrets, he realized that now. He should have told Father Spears the truth from the very beginning and argued his case at that time instead of now when things had gotten so out of hand. Taking a deep breath, Ciel stood tall with the desire to make up for his past indiscretions and be the man the priest had raised him to be. Whatever punishment he received was well earned on his part.

"Father, I know I have done wrong. I know I have sinned." Ciel began, tone firm and without remorse. "I am human and therefore, I am fallible, but even that does not excuse lying and keeping such important things from you." He stilled, swallowing hard as the man refused to look his direction. Not to be discouraged, the angel kept going. "And I will take any form of punishment you see fit to impose upon, but I won't kill Sebastian." Pulling on the last of his courage Ciel decided to go for broke.

"I love him. I love him so, so much." He admitted, ignoring the blush that heated up his cheeks. "It wasn't something I planned or even anything I was looking for, but now I know that couldn't stop loving him even if I wanted to." Blue eyes slid shut as he shook his head. "Sebastian filled a void in my heart that was always there, but I never bothered to acknowledge; what it felt like to truly connect with another being." He glanced up and frowned as Father Spears still seemed intent on looking out the window and not at him. "To become whole with another person in mind, body and soul."

"Meeting Sebastian, being with him . . ." Ciel's words trailed off as he struggled for the right vocabulary to express himself. "It was the first time since my parents passed that I felt truly cherished and understood." He whispered, worrying his lower lip. "To be loved unconditionally and for everything that you are, all the good things and all your flaws." Ciel smiled sadly and gave a small shrug. "If that isn't the definition of true love, then I don't know what is."

He sighed, knowing that this was not something the priest wanted to listen to, but needed to hear. It was the truth after all, Sebastian was his soul mate and the Church could say and do whatever they wanted, it still would not change anything. Ciel would defend his lover till his dying breath if necessary. The resolve to protect the one he loved filled the angel with determination to make the priest understand.

"I have found my soul mate, Father." Ciel stated firmly, taking a step towards the bed. "I don't care what you think or been through, but I am telling you right here and now that Sebastian is different from other demons." Coming to stand at the edge of the mattress, his brow furrowed in annoyance. Father Spears was taking this ignoring act way too far. "Is it too much to ask that you look at me? I am making a valid argument against your narrow minded conclusion about the man I love!" The angel spat irately, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited impatiently for a response.

"Well?" He asked sharply. Rolling his eyes and snorting, Ciel reached out and touched the priest's shoulder. "Hey, Father? Are you still awake?" The holy man slumped forward, slumping limply into the blankets. "Father? Oh my God! Father Spears!" Ciel cried in alarm, reaching out and shaking the man furiously. The body just flopped around, a low groan being the only sign the priest was still alive. Terrified, the angel sprinted to the door, wrenching it open and stepping into the hallway.

"Help! Please, Father Spears has passed out!" He screamed, Sebastian launched himself off the wall where he was still standing and rushing up to him. "Please, he-he fainted, all of a sudden." Ciel gasped, fingers ripping into the soft leather of the demon's jacket, blue eyes frantic. "I don't know what went wrong."

The sound of hurried footsteps coming towards them echoed through the hall and the pair turned their heads to see Dr. Aberline running towards them. Apparently, the priest had been in the church tending to another person when he heard the desperate cry for help coming from Father Spears's room. Ciel breathed a quick sigh of relief that the church's physician was actually in the building at this very moment.

"Ciel, what's wrong? Are you alright?" The doctor huffed, slightly out of breath as he came to a stop. Chocolate brown eyes did a quick assessment of the frightened young man who still kept a tight hold on Sebastian's clothing. Aberline's brows knitted together upon seeing the man again.

"No, I'm fine." The angel interjected, the physician's attention swinging back to him. "It's Father Spears, he just collapsed all of a sudden." Father Aberline dashed past the duo and into the room, running directly to the bed where he began to inspect the unmoving priest. Ciel glanced up to meet the concerned garnet focused on him. "I-I don't know what happened, we were just talking and then he . . . " the words faded away as a shallow sob choked him.

Long arms embraced him, bringing the angel close into the firm chest as fingers gently combed the back of the slate head. Ciel gladly accepted the warm gesture, burying his face into the fabric and inhaling deeply the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how things had gone downhill so rapidly. Guilt washed over him as he blamed himself for this, that his indiscretions had been so overwhelmingly horrifying that the priest just couldn't take hearing anymore.

"Ciel?" The voice of Dr. Aberline cut through his mental haze and he looked over his shoulder to see the man standing behind him in the doorway. "He is fine." He assured, giving a comforting smile to the slayer who let out a shuddering of relief. "I think your visit was a little too much for him and the excitement of seeing you just wore him out." The young man turned around, still keeping Sebastian's arms holding his waist and nodded.

"I am going to observe him for a little while and let him rest for the time being. You should as well." He advised, closing the distance between and coming to stand next to them. "Don't worry, I will stay with the Father. There is nothing you can do right now." Ciel gave a meek nod, still lost in his mind. A hand reached up and patted the small shoulder, Dr. Aberline smiling at the youth. "You didn't do anything to cause this. His soul is still healing and if he overexerts himself, things like this can happen."

"Come, Ciel. Let's go." Sebastian spoke softly, using an arm to move the young man in the direction he wanted him to go. Glancing at Father Aberline, the demon gave a curt nod. "Thank you. I will take Ciel home and make sure he gets some rest." The priest hummed and waved as they walked away.

As soon as they reached the estate, Ciel collapsed into the thick duvet of his bed. The young man rolled himself into a tight ball under the covers, taking on a fetal like position as he waited for sleep to claim him. He was utterly exhausted now and didn't realize until his back the mattress how much the argument with Father Spears had taken out of him.

The bed sunk behind him and Ciel sighed as he felt Sebastian's weight shift into his back. Lips pressed a soft kiss to the small temple as slender fingers smoothed back the unruly bangs. Sliding his eyes shut, the angel drifted off to sleep; content in knowing that at least in this state of unconsciousness he would find some form of peace, at least that is what he thought.

* * *

_It burned. The air, hot and humid, scorched his throat as he struggled to pull in another breath. Nostrils scrunched at the noxious scent that seemed to permeate the area and the gusts of wind did nothing to improve it, serving only to make sure it saturated everything. He blinked rapidly, lids dry and scratchy from the invisible particles of dust that were whipped about._

_Ciel sneezed violently, lifting his hand to wipe his nose. He squinted into the distance, taking in the barren red land devoid of any life. The sky was a hazy dark orange, speckled with smoky cloud-like wisps that gave no protection from the searing white-hot sun that shone overhead. Dropping the arm, his slender fingers came to land on the grip of his sword, wrapping around the worn leather and taken comfort in it always being there._

_The angel recognized this place. He had been here before on a few occasions and none of visits were what one might call pleasant. Those instances had always left him panting from terror and possibly traumatized afterwards, so being here once again only made the young man more anxious. Licking his lips, Ciel surveyed the land from on top of the hill where he stood._

_Nothing; there was no movement to indicate that anything living was nearby, save for a leafless tree whose branches swayed in the wind. Ciel grunted, not liking being here and wanting to wake up as soon as possible. Prophetic dreams were not his cup of tea and nothing good ever came from them as they usually pertained to warnings about future events or secrets he needed to be suddenly privy too. A sound to his left caused his head to snap and he turned to face that direction._

_Empty space is what he was greeted with instead of a person or hell beast. Ciel's body tensed and he tightened the grip on his sword, ready to attack at the slightest hint of provocation. Blue eyes frantically searched around, but still saw nothing out of the norm._

_"Ciel," the voice whispered in his other ear, barely audible, but loud enough for him to make out that it was indeed his name. The slayer swiveled around, this time to face the opposite way and drawing his sword in process. "Ciel," it breathed again, feminine and soft, beseeching his attention and hauntingly familiar. "Ciel," once more, the sound maddening._

_"What!" He screamed into the air, furious blue glaring skyward and stance defensive. "What do you want? Quit scurrying about whispering like a coward and show yourself!" Ciel's chest heaved as he prepared himself for an attack. His back shuddered as blindingly white wings unfurled themselves, spreading wide and framing him in a holy light. "In His name, get your ass out here before I-"_

_"Watch your language, young man!" A voice ordered sternly from behind and Ciel paled at hearing it. Mouth dropping open, he gaped silently at thin air; too frightened to turn around and see who was addressing him, but also dying to know. His heart thumped loudly in his chest he forced his body to pivot a full 180 degrees._

_Bright blue eyes, the mirror image of his own, met together once again and the angel instantly felt his lashes dampen with tears. Long golden hair framed the lovely face which beamed at him in a gracious smile. The angel could have spent an eternity examining the tiny features of his mother, but he unknowingly was drawn to stare at the person standing right beside her._

_Tall, broad shouldered and looking like an older version of himself, Ciel gasped at the sight of his father. Dark brown eyes gazed warmly upon him, the cut cheekbones accentuated as the man smiled genuinely at the young man who was now the owner of the Phantomhive legacy. Vincent winked at the angel and Ciel suddenly felt an overwhelming wave joy and loneliness explode within his chest._

_"Mom? D-dad?" He managed to breathe out before lunging forward with arms splayed open to catch them in a big hug. Ciel let out a choked sob as for the first time in over a decade he was once more held tightly by his parents. "It's you. It's really you." He stated in disbelief as he buried his tear streaked face into their bodies. "I can't believe it."_

_Slim fingers gently ran themselves over the crown of his head, Rachel admiring the softness of her son's hair. She smiled lovingly at the young man who was determined now to press himself as close to them as possible and Vincent chuckled at the way the angel wiggled further into their embrace. So caught up in the whirlwind of the reunion that Ciel didn't bother to wonder how it was that he could actually feel his parents when Alois was nothing more than a mist to him._

_"How is it . . ." Pushing back and staring into the eyes of those who had given him life and then were so violently taken from him. "I can feel you." Ciel marveled, lacing his fingers through each of his parents' hands and squeezing them. "How is that possible?" Rachel smiled sweetly at the inquisitive nature of her son._

_"On this plane, spirits and souls have physical form." Vincent offered simply and the angel gaped at him. "In Heaven and Hell, the lines of the living and the dead are blurred." Chocolate brown orbs gave his son a knowing look and Ciel paled as he suddenly realized something important. Dropping their hands, he stepped back and took a moment to process his thoughts._

_"This is Hell." He breathed in disbelief, eyes darting around furtively to the dead landscape that surrounded them. All this time, his dreams, they had all been in the dimension of Hell. Ciel admonished himself for not realizing it sooner. "We're in Hell. You are in Hell." He added poignantly, his mother giving him a sad nod as he dropped his gaze to the ground. "I'm so sorry."_

_Ciel stared at the barren red dirt at his feet, the sadness of his parents' unfair fate weighing heavily upon him. They shouldn't be here; they were good people in life, honest, God fearing and loving individuals. His father was a direct descendant of Michael, his mother a nun, and yet, here they were, doomed to spend an eternity in the abysmal fires of the underworld instead of paradise where they belonged. It was so unfair and Ciel's blood boiled with rage and frustration._

_There had to be a way to fix this and suddenly, the angel recalled a conversation from not so long ago. An idea that Father Spears had forbidden him from ever trying and Ciel sucked in a sharp breath as a revelation blossomed. There was a way, he could change their fates. Lifting his head, blue eyes burned bright with renewed hope and determination._

_"I can save you." He assured calmly, expression firm and resolved. "Mom, Dad, I can get you out. Of here, of Hell." Rachel's face paled at the statement, but Ciel was adamant in his decision. Gripping his sword tightly, he squared his shoulders, wings stretching out behind him as adrenaline pumped through his veins. "There is a way and I promise you on my last breath, I will let your souls find peace."_

_"No, you can't." Vincent interjected softly, arm tightening around his wife's slim waist. Ciel's brow knit in confusion, not understanding their reaction at all. "If you attempt something as foolish as that, there is no way you would make it out alive." He spoke in a deadly serious tone while brown eyes levelled the angel with a stern look. "Our souls belong to Him now and you don't have the luxury of trading your's." Ciel blinked in disbelief as his father continued._

_"You are part of something much bigger than yourself, Ciel, when will you start to realize that?" Vincent chastised gently, cocking his head to the side to study his son. "You are humanity's only hope against the doors opening for Armageddon and letting Satan have a chance to claim the Earth once more. The survival of the Demon Slayer is of the utmost importance." He explained logically and angering Ciel all the more for it. "You can't go around risking yourself for people and beings just because you care for them."_

_The angel huffed and snorted at the reasoning and for the first time he loathed having been born into this legacy. What good was having this power, if he couldn't keep safe those he loved? So many had already suffered just by being associated with him; his parents, Alois, Father Spears and most of all, Sebastian. Wasn't he supposed to protect them as well as the rest of humanity? Having his mind made up, Ciel gazed longingly at his mother and father._

_"I know what you are saying." He stated slowly, Rachel's posture relaxing a little and Vincent giving an approving smile. "I understand your point." Ciel spoke, letting each word roll of his tongue with clarity. "But I don't agree with any of it." He breathed fiercely, his parents gaping in utter shock as he threw his head back and stared at the sky._

_"Do you hear that?" Ciel screamed passionately into the hot and humid air. "Did you get all of it, you son of a bitch?" The need for vengeance and retribution pumped heatedly through the angel's veins as he challenged the unseen force that had taken so much from him. "I am coming for you! And when I do, you better be damned sure I will not leave before my blade is dripping in your putrid blood!"_

_The slayer's chest heaved with the desire to kill as he frantically searched the sky. He was sure Satan had heard him, there was no way such an egotistical ruler would ever let such a verbal assault go unnoticed. Yet, as the seconds ticked by and no response came, Ciel wondered if Lucifer was too much of a coward to say anything. A smug grin spread over his face as he turned back to face his parents, but they were gone._

_Blue eyes widened in shock at the empty space where his mother and father had stood. His concern and grief for their sudden disappearance was short lived as a low chuckle emanated from all around. Ciel snapped his head up in alarm, quickly assessing the area to see who was approaching, but he was alone. The wind whipped the evil sound into a frenzy, the chuckling morphing into a maniacal laughter that seemed to penetrate right into the angel's skull._

_Ciel grit his teeth in anguish as the laughter shook him to his very core. Slapping a hand over each ear, he tried in vain to block out the screeching sound, but found the attempt useless. He snarled as he glared up at the white hot sun and the world fell into blackness around him . . ._

Air; blessed, cool, clean oxygen filled greedy lungs as Ciel shot up in bed. Hands still placed tightly over his ears, he panted heavily as his eyes focused onto the surroundings. He was in his bed, sweat drenched sheets pooling around his waist and it took a few moments before he realized that he finally awake and no longer in danger. Willing his heart to quit racing, Ciel lowered his palms, grimacing as his ears still rang from the terrible howling laughter in his dream.

A low mumble to his left had the angel glancing over to a peacefully slumbering Sebastian. A smile twitched upon the full lips as he observed the steady calm breathing of his lover, taking a little comfort that his night terror had not disturbed the man's rest. Demons didn't need sleep; however, Sebastian had taken on the habit in an endeavor to act more human around Ciel. It was his way of trying to bring some normalcy to the slayer's life and it made the student's heart swell at such thoughtfulness.

Sebastian wasn't evil; no matter what Father Spears said. The angel hummed at the thought; apparently there were a lot of things that the priest could be wrong about. He respected his spiritual advisor, looked to him for advice and guidance, but recently, Ciel was beginning to make decisions on his own. And even though the consequences of his actions were sometimes more than unpleasant, they were his and his alone.

Glancing out the window, the angel stared at the bright moon that peeked through the thick curtains of his bedroom. Worrying his lower lip, Ciel made another decision, one that really didn't need any contemplating whatsoever. They may not like, they would want to try and stop him, but he was done trying to hide his intentions from the people he loved. No more secrets.

With a sigh, he lay back down, Sebastian's arm instinctively reaching out and pulling him close. Drowsiness came on quickly and Ciel let his eyelids slide shut as his mind quietly gave into the sweet siren of sleep. His soul hummed with determination at what he would attempt to do and his heart beat with absolute certainty that it was the right thing.

Tomorrow it would begin, he would tell Sebastian and Father Spears. He would build a bridge between the two men and set right all the things he had done wrong. Then Ciel would embark on a mission, one in which he might not return, but it was something that had to be done. Tomorrow, Ciel Phantomhive would find a way to enter Hell and retrieve his parents' souls.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _ _Ok, so everyone saw that coming, right? Ciel going into Hell to retrieve Vincent's and Rachel's souls. But believe me, it is not as simple as just walking in there and picking up some dry cleaning. There are a lot of things to consider, I mean, the weather alone is all hot and humid, think of how frizzy his hair is going to get! Bleh!_

_Joking aside, nothing will ever be the same between Father Spears and Ciel. They are at a standstill with the whole Sebastian thing and you know how much he doesn't want Ciel venturing into Hell. Sigh, it's gonna be interesting to see how he pulls this one off. Hmmm, any ideas?_

_Until then, go submerge yourselves in some intrigue with Promises or fall in love all over again with Rugged Hearts. BlackRoseEden, you are the apple to my strudel, thanks for always being there with a hug, kind words and a bottle of wine. Germany out!_


	43. Chapter 43

"No way, I mean, really?" Ciel gawked as he trudged next to Dagger across the campus courtyard. The blond-black haired senior hummed in acknowledgement and kept staring straight ahead. "Wow, I can't believe it. Lizzie must be really serious about you to want you to meet her parents." The angel admitted, grinning as a heavy blush dusted over his friend's face.

The two made their way through the myriad of students who milled about in haphazard directions. There were only a few weeks left to the semester and soon classmates would be graduating and moving on with the next chapter of their lives. Ciel couldn't help, but feel a pang of sadness every time he thought about the end of term as it would have been Alois's as well. However, his best friend would never have that opportunity to go out into the world and find himself now, not that the blond spirit seemed to mind much.

It was still unseasonably cold, the ground still covered in some small patches of stubborn snow that refused to melt. Ciel frowned as they passed a cherry blossom tree that usually would have been in full blossom by now, but had not had the chance yet as the temperature remained too chilly to let it bloom. He glanced at his former sword instructor and noticed how unhinged he looked.

"Awww, don't be nervous, man." Ciel assured him, flashing a bright smile. "I am sure it will all go OK. Just be your normal self." Brown eyes shot him a skeptical look and the angel decided to switch gears. "Sooo, you are graduating this year, that's pretty neat." He cringed at how unenthusiastic he sounded. "What do you plan to do afterwards?"

"Not sure yet." Dagger shrugged, trying to pull of an air of nonchalance, but failing. "Join the police force, maybe." He mumbled and Ciel was beginning to suspect there was more to the story than he was being told. "I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Midford will just love knowing their daughter is dating an orphan with no future." The young man drawled out, sarcasm lacing every word. Ciel stopped walking abruptly, forcing Dagger to do the same.

"Hey, stop that. You are a great guy and Lizzie is lucky to have you." He argued, frowning at the way Dagger snorted at the compliment. "You'll figure something out eventually." Ciel added, patting his friend on the shoulder. "And Lizzie loves you, so nothing else really matters, right?" Dagger grumbled before shooting him a dark look.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. You've had your entire future set up for you since the day you were born." He lashed out unintentionally, making Ciel take a step back and press his lips together. Dagger instantly felt guilty, his brown eyes shining with remorse.

"Ciel, I'm sorry. I just mean that you're lucky that when you graduate next year you'll be taking over your dad's company." He sighed and gave a friendly smirk. "You don't have to worry or make the big decisions like the rest of us do, you know?"

Ciel nodded, still slightly irritated by the statement, but forcing a forgiving smile anyways. He had not thought about taking over Funtom Co. recently as he had been too preoccupied with everything else that had been going on in his life. In reality, concerning oneself with such things like profit margins and market share seemed so trivial to him now. Ciel almost laughed as he remembered how grooming himself to become the future head of the corporation was all he used to dream of doing; of being.

Sighing, he ran slender fingers through the slate bangs that flopped on his forehead. "Well, maybe Father Spears can give you a job or something." The angel suggested as they began walking again, incidentally heading in the direction of the church. "I'm sure he can find something and I'm sure Medical Examiner Midford would approve of such an association." A thin eyebrow quirked up and Dagger snickered, both of them fully aware of Lizzie's mother's involvement with church and its secrets. "She might actually be happy to know that her future son-in-law is carrying the sacred duty of helping the Demon Slayer."

"Woah, hold it right there!" He protested, face blanching as they ascended the stone steps of St. Victoria's Cathedral. "Who said anything about something like that?" Dagger queried. Ciel snickered at his friend, enjoying the way he squirmed under the insinuation that he would be wed soon. "Lizzie still has graduate school, so there will be none of that talk for quite a while, got it?" The finality of his tone caused the angel to chuckle uncontrollably.

They walked through the naive quietly and up to the pulpit, stopping for a moment to give a quick sign of the cross. Dagger led the way as the pair entered the side door and began to make their way down the familiar hallway. Ciel hung back, stomach churning as they approached Father Spears's office, wondering if today was going to be the day the man actually wanted to see him. The senior pretended not to notice how the young man became reluctant to follow through with this visit, but he had a good idea as to the real reason of the angel's hesitation.

It had been nearly three weeks since Father Spears had awoken from his state of unconscious only to pass out again a few hours later after having spoken with Ciel. No one really knew what had been discussed between the Demon Slayer and his spiritual advisor, but whatever the topic it had been enough to emotionally stress out the man into fainting. After that Doctor Aberline had limited the head priest's visits to only those necessary to continue running the church efficiently which meant no more conversations with Ciel; however, there was no need to worry about that happening anytime soon.

When he finally came to, Father Spears made an immediate order to not let the angel anywhere near him for the time being. The command, which had been given to Ciel by the clerical physician, had shocked him beyond words. Never had he dreamed that the priest would not want to see him. Angry, yes; livid, sure; but that usually just led to intense scolding and a lecture that would make him feel guilty for days. The fact that the holy man refused to even look at him was not only terribly upsetting, but it also threw a wrench in Ciel's plan to heal the rift between Father Spears and Sebastian. He needed both of them on the same page if he was going to attempt the impossible mission he had in mind.

So, every other day, Ciel would meet up with Dagger and the pair would go to St. Victoria's under the flimsy excuse that the swordsman was delivering information about the well-being of Noah's Ark Orphanage. This apparently was a valid reason and Doctor Aberline allowed Dagger to converse with Father Spears in his bedroom, but only Dagger; Ciel had to wait outside until the two had finished discussing business.

The angel leaned against the stone wall across from the clergy man's bedroom door. Ciel huffed in annoyance and scowled as he crossed thin arms over his chest and began the torturous waiting process. Dagger glanced over his shoulder, giving his friend an empathetic look before turning to knock on the old wood.

Sighing, Ciel watched as the young man was granted access and disappeared into the room in which he was barred from entering. He calculated in his head how much longer this could possibly go on, trying to ignore the part of his brain that pointed out it may never end. The idea of never speaking to Father Spears again frightened the angel and he quickly shook his head to rid it of such depressing and negative thoughts.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open startled Ciel and he stared up in surprise to see Dagger already leaving. His brows knit together, wondering why their meeting had only lasted, but a few minutes and wasn't near enough time to discuss anything of importance. Cobalt eyes narrowed suspiciously at Dagger, who refused to meet his gaze and instead nodded that Ciel follow him.

Again they traveled through the hall in silence, the waiting driving the slayer mad with curiosity. He wanted know what was on Dagger's mind as it was obvious there was something since the orphan kept his expression blank and stared straight ahead. The moment they stepped outside, Ciel's patience had run out and grabbed his friend's elbow, jerking him hard and dragging the youth down the stairs and around the corner of the building.

"Hey, watch it, ow!" Dagger griped weakly, having expected as much during their tense journey out of the church. Ciel released him only to stand back and glare; arms crossed defiantly over his chest. "Geez, you don't have to be so rough, man. I'm not the one playing cold shoulder with you these days." He barked without much bite and sighed at the unamused look being given.

"OK, OK." Dagger acquiesced, running long fingers through his bangs. "Father Spears still doesn't want to see you, but on the bright side, he is getting a lot stronger." He added quickly, hoping to soften the blow. Ciel's face remained in a permanent scowl, knowing there was more that the senior had not told him yet. "He said, well, that, he refuses to speak with you until, and I quote," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Ciel comes to his senses and sees that unholy son of a bitch for what he really is, end quote."

Brown eyes warily gauged cobalt blue as they processed everything for a moment. The angel sucked a sharp breath through his teeth before forcing the air back out through his nose. Ciel nibbled on his lower lip, mind racing as he tried to think of a way to remedy the situation, but kept coming up with the same answer. Refusing to entertain the absurd idea of hurting Sebastian. This was not good and it wasn't getting Ciel anywhere.

The Demon Slayer had things to do, plans to put into action and the longer Father Spears kept him at arm's length the more time was wasted. There had to be a way to make the priest understand that Sebastian was not a monster, just as there had to be a way to make the demon see that the holy man was not trying to take Ciel away from him. Sometimes it felt like he was babysitting two unruly toddlers who refused to share their toys with one another.

"Well, isn't that just capital." He muttered darkly, pressing plump lips together in a thin line. Dagger cocked his head to the side, eying his friend curiously until Ciel finally became irritated with being stared at like a science experiment. "What?" He snapped.

"I'm just wondering, what exactly was it that you did to make Father Spears so upset with you." The young man hummed in thought. "I mean, I've never seen him just shut somebody off like that." Dagger pointed out, arching an eyebrow when Ciel looked unimpressed. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, he decided to veer off topic a bit. "In the meantime, if you are looking for spiritual guidance or someone to talk to about things, there's always Mr. Agni."

Shoulders slumped as Ciel sighed and hung his head in defeat; it was obvious that Father Spears wasn't going to change his stance on his position about Sebastian anytime soon. However, knowing that there was another priest that the angel could talk to and ask questions was something he had not considered. The administrator of Noah's Ark Orphanage might be Hindu in religion, but a priest was a priest in Ciel's book.

With his mind made up, he offered Dagger a genuine smile as he began to think of a way to set things in motion for the time being without the Father. Humming to himself, Ciel decided to quit waiting and start doing, even if it was out of order of his original plan.

First, he needed to run it by Sebastian and convince the over protective demon that he was going to do this whether the man wanted to let him or not. Next, he would enlist the help of Mr. Agni and find out what else he needed in order to pull this off. Finally, he would find a way to make Sebastian and Father Spears get along with one another. Then maybe, just maybe, Ciel could do the impossible and recapture what had been stolen from him so long ago.

* * *

 

Garnet eyes blinked; once, twice, a third time as they registered what the angel had just said. Ebony bangs framed the dark jewels, brushing lightly at the sharp chin's edge as the man sat completely silenced on the edge of the bed. Ciel swallowed hard, nervous of the response he was going to get for having just told Sebastian what he wanted to do; no, not wanted, had to do. The angel shifted from one foot to the next as the unbearable stillness between them continued on.

"Are you serious?" The demon finally breathed, gaze never straying from Ciel's as his expression remained blank. "Or is this some kind of new humor I don't understand because I am not human?" Sebastian asked calmly; too calmly and tilted his head to the side in contemplation. The young man's lack of a rebuttal made him clack his tongue in annoyance. "Well, shit." He cursed, glancing down.

"Sebastian." Ciel said softly, taking a cautious step to stand right in front of him. "Look at me, please." His plea whispered and the demon acquiesced by raising his head to meet the soulful blue once more. Slender fingers reached out and grazed lightly over the sculpted cheek. "I am not joking. I am dead serious about doing this." The demon's jaw clenched and Ciel watched as the broad shoulders tensed underneath their dark sweater.

"They're my parents and I can't leave them there to suffer any longer." He argued quietly, but firmly; knowing that at any moment, the overprotective man could end this conversation. Ciel was determined to not let that happen and he quickly pressed onward in his explanation. "It's incredibly dangerous; stupid even, I know that." Closing his eyes, he took a steadying breath, "but I have to try." The angel whispered.

Sebastian buried his face into large palms, shaking his head and groaning lowly at the sincere statement. Past experience had shown him time and time again what happened when the young slayer had set his mind on something. At least this time Ciel was actually telling him beforehand instead of just rushing off into danger only to have the demon find out later. Still, that didn't make the situation any less treacherous or the man any less concerned.

Dropping his hands, Sebastian looked up into the beautiful face, the ocean dark eyes pleading set in a resolute expression. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, the demon realized that he wasn't going to be able to talk Ciel out of this decision and as much as coercing him to change it through sexual means was enjoyable, the end result would be the same. Sebastian sighed heavily at his situation, wanting to protect his most beloved treasure, but at the same time knowing he would not be able to stop him from putting himself in harm's way.

Long fingers extended and dug into the belt loops of the young man's jeans. The demon pulled the slender frame towards him so that Ciel came to stand between his legs as he sat on the edge of the mattress. Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his forehead onto the clothed stomach and inhaling deeply the sweet scent of lavender and sunshine. Closing his eyes, the demon hummed his discontent and delight.

"You shouldn't do this." He mused quietly, keeping Ciel in his place with a firm grip. A small hand gently came to rest on the back of the demon's head, fingers threading into the black hair. "And it is ridiculous to think that you could ever accomplish it." Sebastian breathed, nuzzling the small belly with his nose. "Taking a soul back from Satan Himself, that is unheard of." He explained.

White teeth worried into the lower lip, Ciel's head hanging as he observed the way his lover placed a light kiss onto his shirt. He had been expecting more of a resistance from telling Sebastian his plan; a fight and argument to be more accurate. However, he was pleasantly surprised and perplexed at the calm and quiet reaction he was getting now. Was it really because he had just been upfront about things for once and thereby avoided an unnecessary lover's quarrel?

"You seem awfully contained considering everything." The angel murmured, smirking slightly when Sebastian made a sound in the back of his throat that reminded him of a cat purring. Stroking a lock of hair just behind the demon's ear, he grinned. "I'm glad to see you support me in this mission." Sebastian's head tilted back to stare up at the angel, garnet eyes absorbing all the delicate features of the young man's face.

"Hmmm, yes, that." He mused out loud, the tone of his voice making Ciel frown. "You're probably going to go ahead with this whether I tell you to or not, am I right?" The demon gazed at him and the angel gave a swift nod as an answer. "Well, then I guess my only option is to go along with this insane idea." Ciel sucked a sharp breath through his teeth, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as to where Sebastian was going with this. "At least this way I can tag along and keep you safe." He admitted, offering a sweet and innocent smile that was anything, but that.

Ciel groaned inwardly, chastising himself for having not seen this sooner. "Sebastian, you can't go with me into Hell." He spoke slowly, earnest cobalt locking with curious crimson. Licking his lips nervously, Ciel pressed on with his explanation. "I'm the reason you are now considered a traitor to Lucifer and I bet there are plenty of demons there who would love nothing more than to bring their prince your head." Said head tilted to the side, gazing upon the angel. "And whereas I am fine risking my life for my parents' souls, I'm not fine risking yours as well."

"And did you think that I would just willingly let you tromp off into Hades by yourself while I wait here on earth for your high and unlikely return?" Sebastian queried dumbly, expression blank and eerily calm. Ciel pouted at the statement, not liking his lover's tone nor the pessimistic attitude towards the outcome. "Tell, me something," he demanded, releasing his hold of the belt loops and sitting back. "What is it that you actually know of Hell? Other than what you were taught in Sunday School."

Ciel frowned at the question. "I know more than you think." He replied bluntly, the demon's eyebrow arching in amusement. Taking a step away, he crossed his arms over his chest and leveled the man with a serious look. "Actually, I have been there several times already; in my prophetic dreams to be exact." Sebastian snorted and Ciel felt his temper take over. "Don't worry, I will find out all I need to know one way or another." He huffed angrily.

"Really? And how do you intend to do that?" The demon asked, smirking as he leaned back on his hands. "From what you have told me, you and the Father are not exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Ciel cringed at the reminder of his current relationship with his spiritual advisor. "And I can tell you right now that there is nothing in your father's private library that will assist you in this either." The angel pursed his mouth together in a thin line, refusing to back down and give his lover the satisfaction of being right.

"There are other priests." He argued weakly as Sebastian gave him a skeptical look, both of them knowing whom he was referring too. "And no, I don't mean Father Sutcliffe and Undertaker." Ciel verified, a small smile curling at the corner of his lips. "I am talking about Mister Agni, the administrator of the orphanage."

"The Buddhist priest?" The demon scowled and Ciel grinned widely at him. "You plan on asking a holy man from another religion to help you not only get into Hell, but out again?" The energetic nod that followed had Sebastian groaning and rolling his eyes. With the lack of knowledge and resources, the angel was sure to get himself killed at this rate.

Flopping onto his back, the demon flung a long arm over his eyes and groaned again; he was torn. Part of him wanted to lock Ciel up and keep him safe, while the other urged him to assist in the young man's plan to save his parents. Sebastian ground his teeth against the desire that welled up in his chest to help the angel in his quest, knowing that saving the deceased Phantomhives from eternal Hell was of the utmost importance to Ciel. A war waged within him, the logical aspect of his brain against the swell of emotions from his heart. Things truly were much simpler before he had fallen in love with God's warrior.

Ultimately, Sebastian knew his decision. Keeping Ciel safe was his top priority and seeing him happy came in a very close second and if the angel didn't want the demon anywhere near the Gates of Hell, then he would just have to find a way to make sure the young man was safe without him by his side. Against his better judgment, Sebastian removed his arms and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Fine." He relented glumly, speaking the words as if they pained him. "I will help you get your parents' souls back." Sebastian grimaced before sighing heavily. "But you are going to listen to what I have to say and no arguing with me about it, got it?" He demanded, still staring up into nothingness and trying to ignore the feeling of doubt creeping in his stomach. "I know far more than anyone on this earth about Hell, so no back talking or-ooof!" He coughed as an ecstatic angel launched himself upon the man, kissing him furiously.

Fingers and hands searched to find purchase on one another as Ciel feverishly attacked his lover's mouth with his own. The bubble gum pink tongue slipped past the man's parted lips as the angel's slender fingers threaded into the midnight hair. Sebastian reciprocated with similar passion, twisting the fabric between Ciel's shoulder blades until the seams threatened to tear. Incoherent mumbles were all the young man could produce as he was too busy fighting to dominate the kiss he had so violently started.

Grateful didn't cover how the slayer felt in this moment, knowing now that Sebastian would be there for him and with him as he took on what could be the most dangerous thing he had ever attempted. He was worried for his own safety, Ciel couldn't lie about that, but he was even more concerned about Sebastian's and just like the demon, he would done anything to keep him safe. A low displeased grunt left him as Sebastian pushed up, garnet searching for lust filled blue.

"Thank you." Ciel breathed, cupping the strong jaw with his palm and gazing into the handsome face. Sebastian smirked playfully as his hands slid down to the slim body's lower back, gently kneading the tense muscles there.

"Really, Sebastian, thank you." He choked out, a sob of gratitude getting in the way of the heartfelt statement. Ciel wasn't sure he could express in words just how much the demon's willingness to help him meant and instead leaned down to plant another light kiss onto the rosy lips.

"What do you plan to do about the priest?" Sebastian murmured and the angel huffed as he pulled back, the mood having been thoroughly destroyed now with such a comment. "And by priest, I mean Father Spears." He elaborated, eying the way Ciel frowned at the current situation with his spiritual advisor. "You will need his help, if you have any hope of pulling this off."

"I don't know yet." Ciel sighed, rolling to the side. Lying next to the demon, he nibbled on his lower lip. "He won't speak to me for the time being, well, as long as I am with you anyways." He grumbled, Sebastian turning to face him. "And even then, I am pretty sure he won't agree to this." Recalling a previous conversation with Father Spears, he rolled his eyes. "I think his exact words were, I forbid you." Ciel snorted stubbornly.

"Well, for once, the holy man and I actually agree on something." Sebastian whispered, the irony of it making him smile. A long finger reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind the small ear. Ciel pouted at the comment, flopping his head onto his arm to gaze at his lover.

"I guess I have no choice, but to seek some information from Mister Agni for the time being." He hummed, the idea of having to go to someone other than Father Spears for anything involving his Heavenly duties just odd. Sebastian nodded contemplatively at the logic and the angel smirked. "So, what insider information about Hell can you impart on me at the moment, oh, wise, former General of the most Unclean?" The demon scowled and Ciel muffled a snicker that had bubbled up from his chest. "Gahhh-what?"

The angel was roughly tugged over to the man, his thin frame crashing into the larger body while strong arms held him in place. Sebastian placed his chin on top of the small head he made quick work of tangling their legs together. Ciel relaxed in the embrace, inhaling deeply the spicy scent of detergent, cinnamon and something else he could never put his finger on. The demon always had a unique smell to him and he wondered if he could just smell it because of his angelic nature.

"Ciel, I want to you remember what you saw in your dreams and multiply that by tenfold." Sebastian whispered softly, his voice sounding far off and almost dreamy. "Hell is a place designed solely for Lucifer's amusement and as such, it is a land where nothing grows, nothing flourishes." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts.

"The only being that can tolerate living there are demons. We thrive on the discomfort it brings to the souls who end up there and Satan enjoys watching us tear them apart." Ciel shuddered at the image, visualizing the barren terrain and unsavory conditions from the last time he had dreamt of Hell.

"We are stronger there, in our natural element." Sebastian continued in a calm and simple tone, all the while stroking the slayer's head in reassurance that everything was fine. "Demons, I mean, the closer we are to Hell in proximity, the more resilient and powerful we are. We don't have to expend any extra effort to disguise ourselves and can walk around in our true forms." Small brows knit together as Ciel titled his head up to give a confused stare.

"What do you mean? I've seen your true form before." He question, thinking back to that fateful night in St. Victoria's when they had almost fought to the death before ending up in the throes of passion on the altar. "Oh," Ciel breathed out in shock as he suddenly realized what Sebastian was saying. "That wasn't it then." The demon nodded at the assertion.

"You, however, will be weakened by entering Hell." He countered, gently guiding Ciel's head back into its previous place on his chest. "The angel blood in your veins will actually work against you and make you vulnerable to attacks and injuries. The same would happen to me, if I entered Heaven." A muffled 'why' had Sebastian shrugging. "Who knows? Maybe it was so that neither side would have the power to invade the other's realm."

"Which is exactly why you cannot go by yourself after Lucifer." The demon restated, hugging Ciel closer and shaking him a little to get his point across. "But since you won't listen to me and are stubborn about my following you into Hell, we will need to think of something or someone else." He sighed, sliding ruby eyes shut in frustration.

Sebastian's mind raced as he tried desperately to come up with a solution. There were a number of issues they needed to address with this scheme not the least of them how to get Lucifer to release Vincent and Rachel's souls. Once a demon devoured a spiritual essence, it became a part of the creature, feeding it and fueling it. No evil being to his knowledge had ever voluntarily given up its meal for the sake of not tormenting the soul. To ask the Prince of Darkness to do something so out of character like show mercy was just unfathomable; however, they could deal with that later.

The more pressing concern for the man was how he was going to protect the angel once he had crossed over the threshold between planes. Who could he send besides himself? Everyone Ciel knew of who was aware of his holy duty was alive and therefore were not able physically to step into another dimension such as Hell or Heaven. Everyone, that was, except for a bubbly blond spirit who seemed determined to stick around for an undisclosed amount of time. The thought jolted Sebastian as he quickly made some mental calculations.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, eyes full of worry as he looked up to see what had caused his lover's body to stiffen so suddenly. "Sebastian, what's wrong?" He probed, wanting an answer to the demon's strange behavior.

Crimson glanced down into the soulful blue that regarded him with such concern. Gingerly, he placed a light kiss to the angel's forehead, assuaging his fears before relaxing them both onto the mattress. "It's alright. Just relax, you are going to need your strength in the upcoming days." Sebastian hummed quietly as he felt the tension slowly leave Ciel's body, a plan of his very own forming in the devilish mind.

* * *

 

_**Author's Note** _ _: This type of chapter is what I think of as dull, but important. There really isn't any action, nobody is going at it like kitties in heat, everyone is keeping all their limbs, and the plot kind of scoots along to the pace of a metronome. However, that doesn't make it any less integral to the story._

_Everything in here will show up again in a later chapter. I mean, Dagger and Lizzie are progressing in their relationship, Father Spears is being stubborn by not talking to Ciel, Sebastian is, well, he is just damn sexy, but does that in pretty much every time I write him, and Alois is . . . shit, I don't know, probably off getting his incorporeal butt into some trouble. Lol_

_Anyways, enjoy and go check out BlackRoseEden's fics Promises and Rugged Hearts! Her plots are way more interesting right now than the slow build I got going on. Hehehehe._


	44. Chapter 44

The pen scratched loudly across the almost full piece of paper, the sound echoing throughout the large office. Slate bangs swept back and forth, following the direction the bent head moved as attention was given to one book and then another. There was a quick pause, the writing instrument stilling between slim fingers before moving to different notebook and jotting down something significant. In a fluid motion, it returned back to its original place, picking up what was being written without missing a beat.

Ciel grumbled lowly to himself, being as he was alone in his father's private office. Spread out on the large wooden desk was a mess of open books and compendiums, most from Vincent's own collection and a thick textbook for his business calculus class. The paper in front of him was scribbled with various formulas and breakdowns of equations as the young man studied for finals that would be taking place that week. A frustrated groan left his tired lips as he closed his eyes for a moment to rest.

The past few weeks had been nothing, but exhausting for the angel. Ever since his conversation with Sebastian about going into Hell to retrieve his parents' souls, Ciel had been busy doing copious amounts of research in preparation for attempting the impossible. Father Spears was still refusing to see or speak with him, so the slayer was forced to rely on the resources in his father's private library. After three days of reading everything and anything he could get his hands on he realized something very important; he was still a student and finals were just around the corner.

So, Ciel doubled his efforts and began mixing academic studies into his hunt for new information on Satan. The extra work was bothersome to say the least, but there was no escaping the fact that while he was the Demon Slayer he was also a person with a future ahead of him and other worldly responsibilities to fulfill. One of those was taking over Funtom Co. when he graduated next year and the internship he was supposed to take this summer there to shadow Mr. Tanaka.

In light of everything that had happened in the past few months, a college education seemed very insignificant, yet it was still something Ciel had to achieve in order to assume his position as head of Funtom Co. Sadly, since he had taken his duties as the Demon Slayer, the angel had been repeatedly absent from his courses. It was only because of Father Spears's influence at St. Victoria's and his already high GPA that Ciel had not flunked out of school already. However, that didn't mean he could forgo his final exams and his continued enrollment at the university all hung now on his ability to pass these tests.

Ciel frowned at the derivative he had just calculated, the numbers just not matching up. A quick glance at the original equation had him groaning, seeing the mistake instantly. Angrily, he crossed out the error and set about doing the whole thing over again from the beginning. The irritation in his mumbling was due to a combination of having screwed up and the annoyance of having to deal with all of this in the first place.

He had been planning on going over to Noah's Ark Orphanage to discuss some things with Mr. Agni, but the need to study had derailed that. He needed some spiritual guidance and it hurt immensely knowing that the one person he would usually seek it from couldn't even look at him at this point. Now, a week had passed and Ciel finally broke down and asked Dagger if the Hindu priest could visit him at the Phantomhive manor. It was a risky move, especially since Sebastian was adamant about being present while they met, but at this point there weren't many options available to the young man.

A light knock on the closed office door jerked Ciel from his thoughts and he stared at the elegantly carved wood for a moment, bracing himself for whatever the outcome of this discussion might be. Placing the pen down and using it for a makeshift bookmark, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Enter." The angel responded, willing his voice to not shake as the door opened to reveal mischievous garnet eyes and a smirking handsome face. Ciel watched as Sebastian strode in, followed by a calm and content Mr. Agni. Soma trailed behind the priest, golden eyes wide with wonder as they took in the opulence which was the Phantomhive estate.

"Thank you for coming all this way." Ciel stated, standing up from his seat and striding around the desk as the trio approached. He gave a grateful smile to the visitors, noticing how Sebastian gazed at him with amusement. "I really wish I could have made it out to the orphanage, unfortunately, I am in the middle of preparing for finals." The excuse sounded flimsy and ridiculous to him.

"Please, Master Ciel, do not apologize." Agni argued, giving a wide white smile at the young man. Placing both hands to his chest and forming a steeple, the priest bowed in reverence to him. "As a man of God, I am always ready to assist his great warrior in any request he might make of me." Soma mirrored his superior's actions and Ciel blushed at the way they made a fuss over him. Standing upright again, "now, how is it that I may be of service to you?"

Sebastian chuckled quietly from the side and Ciel shot him a dark look. The demon apparently found Agni and Soma to be very entertaining for some odd reason, although, the angel could not fathom why as the man had been alive for centuries and had seen almost everything and everyone in existence. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ciel decided to proceed with the introductions.

"This is Sebastian." He swept an arm in the demon's direction. "But I guess you already knew that since he was the one who escorted you in." Ciel mumbled, feeling stupid all of a sudden for having not taken that into consideration before he spoke. Brushing the insecurity off quickly, he squared his shoulders to boost his waning confidence.

"Sebastian is my boyfriend." Ciel proclaimed loudly, gauging Agni's and Soma's reactions carefully. He didn't have time to beat around the bush anymore and if the priest was going to help him then it was only fair that he have all the information upfront. "No, wait, he is my soul mate." He continued, walking over and lacing their fingers together, the second definition of their relationship sounding much more accurate than the first.

Sebastian arched surprised eyebrow at the angel, not having expected such a forthcoming statement. However, the determined look on Ciel's face told the reason behind it; he was tired of hiding the truth. Since Father Spears was now aware, there was no point in keeping it a secret any longer and the slayer would much rather take control of the situation and be the first to say something instead of letting other come to their own conclusions. Crimson flickered back to the pair standing in front of them; the priest giving them with a contemplative expression.

"He is a demon." Ciel orated firmly, gripping Sebastian's hand even tighter as he argued his case. "The former General to Satan's army, Sebastian has defied the Dark Prince and disavowed any and all loyalties to Hell." Taking a calming breath from the intense anxiety. "I love him and I will not allow you or anyone else to harm him. Now, do you still honor your claim to assist me after hearing such a confession?"

He stared unflinching and boldly into the introspective gray eyes of the Hindu priest; daring the holy man to say something derogatory to his confession. Sebastian hummed quietly at Ciel's side, squeezing the slim fingers reassuringly as he readied himself for any sort of physical retaliation from Agni and Soma. There was no telling what the men would do with this new information and the demon wasn't about to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Silence spanned between the two pairs of men facing each other. Agni staring first with a curious gaze at Ciel for a few moments before turning to Sebastian. White long hair grazed the Hindu's broad shoulder as his head tilted in a contemplative way while regarding the demon. Sebastian grinned at the priest, exposing the very tips of his sharp fangs in an attempt to startle him; however, the man seemed unaffected by the normally frightening display.

Ciel glanced to Soma who had taken to standing a step behind his tall superior. The clergy-in-training's brow was scrunched up in deep thought, his large golden eyes trained on the ground as he pursed his lips. The angel wondered what in the world the exotic young man was thinking considering the information he had just received, if anything, Ciel would bet Soma was incredibly conflicted about how he should react to this and was waiting for Agni's guidance on how to handle things.

Eventually, the gray spheres slid back to meet apprehensive blue and Ciel sucked in a deep breath, steadying himself for what was about to come. Agni took a quick step forward, positioning himself in front of the demon and angel before placing a hand over his heart and bowing deeply from the waist. Ciel watched with utter bewilderment at the action.

"Both good and evil were both created by God." Agni explained, face still lowered to the ground while Soma stood perfectly still and quiet. "Religious texts have written since the beginning that He, God, Allah, the Almighty created sin so that we may know his love and mercy. Evil was born as the darkness to good and without the night there can be no day." The priest paused for a breath. "Therefore, it is to be assumed that good and evil can coexist in a single being because one could not be without the other."

"Even without free will, good still resides where evil is present." He continued, Ciel, Sebastian and Soma listening intently. Agni stood straight again, leveling the demon with a serious look. "In you, Mr. Sebastian, there is good. I can see it in your aura." Shifting his gaze to the angel, "and I can see it in the love and devotion you have for this young man." Ciel blushed slightly at the comment, but stayed quiet.

"I am a servant of God." Agni expressed quietly, holding the slayer's gaze with his own. "You, His warrior on earth, are an extension of His divinity and since I follow my Lord implicitly, I will also grant aid to anyone of those within the Holy army. Therefore, I trust your judgment and decisions in all things." A warm smile spread across the priest's face. "My life is yours to command, Ciel Phantomhive."

The young man's eyes grew wide with disbelief at having someone pledge their undying allegiance to him. It was so much more than he could ever have expected or wanted from the holy man, in fact, he had been more than prepared to argue or defend himself and Sebastian. Now, to have Agni vowing to follow him to the ends of the earth because he was part of God's army, Ciel was at a complete loss of words.

"I-I," he fumbled, not knowing what was correct etiquette in this sort of situation. Sebastian snorted lightly and Ciel glanced up quickly to take in the humored expression on his lover's face. Apparently the demon was also a little more than surprised at the way things were turning out as well. "Thank you?" He managed after drawing a blank.

"There is no need to thank me." Agni chuckled at the obvious humility as a purple blur flew past him and collided hard with angel. The priest's jaw dropped in surprise and Sebastian snarled as Ciel's hand slipped from his own and the young man landed with a loud thud and grunt onto floor.

"Ugh, gahh, get off!" He griped in pain as he struggled to free his arms that were currently being pinned to his sides by Soma. It took Ciel a moment to register that the young Indian was not attacking him, but instead was hugging him tightly in a gesture that was friendly, if not overzealous. "Soma, please!" He begged and the purple head lifted to catch his eyes.

"I give my life to you!" The young priest cried passionately as he stared into the annoyed blue spheres. "I, Soma Asam Kadar, pledge myself into God's and your service!" Ciel grumbled in affirmation, wanting nothing more than to get up from the carpet. "Please feel free to use me as you see fit!" Soma added enthusiastically before a set of large dark hands grabbed him from behind and hoisted the lithe body easily to its feet.

Agni gave his student a reprimanding look, one that had the youth bowing his head in repentance. Apparently jumping and almost crushing people was something Soma did quite often and had been discussed in some length previously. Ciel just nodded, mumbling a platitude about it not-being-big-deal while Sebastian helped him up. The demon raised his fist and coughed a poorly concealed laugh at what had just happened and the angel shot him a dirty look for having found it so humorous.

"Sebastian." Ciel stated coolly as he wiped away the imaginary dirt on his jeans. "Why don't you take Soma here to the kitchen and get him a snack?" He cocked his head to side and smiled sweetly. The man arched an eyebrow at the request and the angel batted his eyelashes innocently at him. "I have some things I would like to discuss with Mister Agni. Do you mind?"

Lips pursed together in thought, Sebastian wondering what exactly the angel wanted to speak with the priest alone. Yet, he had promised to assist Ciel in this plan and because of that he would have to put some faith in him. Hopefully, once the duo from the East left, the slayer would be so inclined to fill him in on what was discussed in his absence.

"Come, Soma." Sebastian ordered gently, giving his most nonthreatening smile to young man. "I am sure we have something that will delight your palate in this manor." Reaching out a hand to him, the demon waited patiently as Soma gave an unsure glance to his superior. With a reassuring nod, he accepted Sebastian's invitation and the two strode out the office, closing the door behind them as they went.

Sighing, Ciel rolled the tension from his shoulders before meeting the man's composed gaze. The two stood alone in the large office, neither saying anything as the priest respectfully waited for his host to explain his reasons for having called him. After a few minutes, Agni cleared his throat stilling Ciel to attention.

"I must admit, I was a bit surprised when you requested my presence here." He admitted, breaking the silence. "And ever more perplexed to learn that you and Father Spears are not communicating at the moment." Ciel scowled, knowing that it was most likely Dagger who had passed on that little tidbit. A theory that was confirmed with a quick nod as if the man had been able to read the angel's mind.

"Although I wasn't aware of the cause, is it safe for me to assume that it has something, if not everything to do with man I just met?" Agni cocked an eyebrow at the angel, who nodded sullenly in response. "Hmmm, I see. Yes, the Catholic Church has a history of being somewhat rigid and uncompromising when it comes to changing its views on things. That extends to its clergy as well."

"But you aren't Catholic, correct?" Ciel asked suddenly, furrowing his brow as the priest shook his head. "And from what I understand, at the very core, Christianity, Catholicism and Hinduism all function on the same principals." Agni hummed in agreement and the young man continued. "So why is it that Father Spears will not see or speak to me, yet you have no trouble accepting that Sebastian is good regardless of what he is?" Ciel held his breath as the man mulled over an answer.

"Hmmm, I believe that has more to with personal experiences than with the Scripture itself." Agni explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with long tanned fingers. "You must remember that Father Spears lost his mentor and watched the brutal murders by Lucifer of your family as a young man. This probably clouds his judgment somewhat in accepting that Sebastian can be anything, but evil." Color drained from Ciel's face at the assertion, the idea never having crossed him mind in all this time. With it came a feeling of absolute stupidity and insensitivity, embarrassment making him groan inwardly.

Of course Father Spears couldn't see Sebastian as something whole and good. The only demons the priest had ever come across were those who needed to be exorcised or killed. To top it all off, he been the only surviving witness to the quadruple homicide that shook the town and left Ciel parentless. It became abundantly clear to the young man that he had been trying to rectify that ran much deeper than he had originally anticipated.

"Well, I will deal with that later." Ciel mumbled, slate bangs swaying as he shook his head in an attempt to push the issue to the back of his mind. "But I didn't ask you to come all this way just to talk about Father Spears." He paused, gauging Agni's expression before taking a deep breath. "I am in desperate need of spiritual counsel and expertise in what I am about to attempt."

The sentence rushed past his lips as if he were afraid he would lose his nerve and they would disappear into the ether. Even though the man had just sworn his fealty, Ciel was well aware that once he learned of the Demon Slayer's plan, the holy man might just decide to recant his earlier statement. The angel couldn't blame him if he did; what he was suggesting would defy the laws of nature and alter the events of celestial history.

"I am going into Hell to take back my parents' souls." Ciel stated in a low and serious tone. Blue eyes bore sternly into shocked grey, the holy man's jaw slacking at the bold admission. "However, try as I might, there doesn't seem to be very much if any information in my father's collection." He elaborated, sweeping a hand out to gesture at his messy desk and the large floor to ceiling bookcases. "It doesn't surprise me though, considering no one has ever attempted something like this."

Agni took a moment to process everything, his perplexed gaze carefully watching Ciel's every movement before closing his mouth and pressing the mocha lips into a thin hard line. The angel sucked in a quick breath, holding it as he waited anxiously to find out what the priest thought about his plan. Agni inhaled and exhaled loudly through his nose as he prepared an answer.

"No, there wouldn't be." He agreed finally, ending the tense silence and letting the angel breathe in relief. "Humans cannot travel between the realms of Heaven and Hell, so there would be no record in our books." Agni's matter-of-fact tone allowed Ciel to relax when he realized that the man was not running away or going to scold him. "However, you would first need to find an entrance point to gain access to Hell, otherwise everything else you learn will be moot."

"Finding an entrance is simple, it's opening it that is a bitch." Sebastian purred, interrupting their conversation as he waltzed back into the office. Ciel and Agni turned to see the demon smiling at them while a rather satisfied looking Soma trailed behind. "Any being with a spiritual essence can locate a weak spot between Hell and Heaven's dominion on earth." He elaborated, coming over to the angel and looping a long arm around the slim waist. "But it takes someone with Satanic blood to actually break through the plane and enter Hell." Hugging Ciel close to his side, he smirked. "The same thing applies to the entrance of Heaven and its inhabitants."

"Am I correct in assuming that you will be taking the lead on that front?" Ciel queried, tilting his head up to catch the demon's eyes. He snuggled further into the embrace as the man nodded, glancing momentarily at Agni and Soma's reactions. Neither seemed bothered by their hugging and so the angel didn't see why he should stop. "Hmmm, OK, well that is solved." He hummed.

"How are you going to do it?" Soma blurted out, everyone turning their attention to the young man who had taken his place once again at the priest's side and he continued. "Ciel, how do you plan to extract the souls from Lucifer?" Gold eyes blinked innocently at the angel while the priest scowled in thought. "No one has ever tried something like this before and it does not seem likely that He will just release them because you ask nicely."

Suddenly, it became apparent to Soma that the office had gone completely silent, three pairs of eyes watching him intently. The socially awkward youth blushed heavily, wondering if he had spoken out of turn. "I'm sorry, if I have said something wrong." He apologized, clasping his hands behind him and glancing to the floor before mumbling. "I just wanted to know."

"That, is a very good observation, Soma." Agni stated, placing a gentle hand on a small shoulder. Soma looked up into the warm smile his superior showered upon him and grinned. "A very valid point." He reiterated, looking over to the angel and demon. "Do you have any ideas how you will be able to achieve such a feat?" Ciel shook his head negatively.

Suddenly, the weight of the immense challenge he was taking on was felt. The angel lowered his gaze to the floor, worrying small teeth into his lower lip. Ciel had been so passionately driven and determined to save his parents from an eternity of torment that he had not taken the time to think through everything. He had actually hoped to stumble across something in his father's study or that maybe the Hindu priest would have some answers so he could piece together a more concrete plan. Slowly, the realization that he might not be able to pull this off began to creep in and Ciel's shoulders slumped with despair.

"You don't." Sebastian spoke softly, the angel's head snapping up and jaw dropping. Garnet locked with cobalt and the demon's brows knit as he continued. "One doesn't just walk into His castle and demand He release a soul. Actually, most demons who request an audience with the Dark Lord don't make it past the first guards and end up torn to bits." Sebastian growled under his breath at the idea of Ciel going up against one of Satan's sentinels. "You will have to sneak in if you have any hope of even confronting Him."

A long finger reached up and placed itself lightly under the small chin. Gently, Sebastian lifted the gaping jaw and closed Ciel's mouth. His eyes burned a liquid crimson as he stared into the pale face, fear and apprehension hidden in them as he fought to do as he pledged to the angel and help him in this quest. In reality, the man just wanted to tie his lover up and talk him out of this crazy mission. Instead, he looked back at the pair of exotic holy men watching their exchange in polite silence.

"First things first," he began, letting out a resigned sigh and running a hand through ebony bangs. "Ciel needs to know where to go and what to do when he gets into Hell." Releasing the angel from his grip, the demon sauntered over to the desk and gave quick look at the paperwork spread out haphazardly. "It's a vast wasteland crawling with demons and lost souls with no rhyme or reason to anything." Turning around, he leaned back against the desktop, leveling the angel with a serious look. "But there are ways to navigate, as well as, gain access to Lucifer's castle undetected."

Ciel swallowed hard at the penetrating gaze, pale cheeks heating up at the way Sebastian looked at him with such possessiveness. He knew how much he was asking of the demon, asking him to put aside the intense need to keep him safe and helping to send him into Hell alone. Garnet eyes flashed a glistening magenta for a split second, black pupils slitting thin and feline; too fast for the other humans in the room to notice, but not for the angel who decided right then and there that he would show Sebastian just how much he appreciated him for this later in the bedroom.

"You will be with Ciel during this time?" Agni spoke, distracting the angel who tore his gaze from the demon to look at the priest and frowned. A slow shake of the slayer's head had the holy man's brow knitting in concern. "Surely you don't expect Ciel to go about this mission alone?"

"No, I do not." Sebastian answered smoothly, crossing arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side. "However, Ciel has made it abundantly clear that he will not tolerate me setting a single foot into Hell." Arching an eyebrow towards the angel, "therefore, I will not be with him. Yet, he won't be on his own; Alois shall accompany and offer protection for him." Color drained from Ciel's face at hearing this for the first time, wondering when his lover had thought this up.

"Alois? Wasn't he the student whom Father Spears suspected of being killed by a demon in his dorm room?" Agni questioned, mouth set in a thin line. He stared at Sebastian, the gray eyes demanding answers which Ciel felt the need to interject.

"It's a really long story, Mister Agni." He sighed, waving a hand in the air as if to indicate that the history of Alois was so long and arduous that it was not worth getting into.

"He died, Ciel prayed for his soul, God took him to Heaven, Ciel prayed again and God sent Alois back in the form of an incorporeal spirit." Sebastian offered succinctly and earning an annoyed look from the angel.

"Yeah, if you wanted to hear the abridged version." Ciel snorted, his irritation causing the demon to smirk. Wanting to change the subject, he turned the conversation back to Agni and Soma. "So, since Sebastian has that all covered, can you think of any way we might actually be able to extract my parents' souls from Satan?" He would interrogate Sebastian later about why he had chosen Alois to accompany him, but for now, they needed to figure out this part of the plan otherwise, everything else was pointless.

The Brahmin stood quiet for a moment, a long finger tapping his chin as he thought of where to look for such an answer. When nothing seemed to come to mind, he dropped his arm and smiled at Ciel. "Forgive me, but I believe in order to be of assistance in this matter, I will need to consult my books." The angel nodded in agreement. "When would you like to proceed to the next step?" Ciel opened his mouth to respond 'as soon as possible', but was quickly silenced by Sebastian.

"After his finals." The tone firm and unrelenting. The angel's head snapped sharply to gape at him, shock written all over his face. "You need to do well in order to graduate." Sebastian reminded simply, determined to see Ciel live a long full life regardless of what suicidal missions the headstrong slayer might take on. "Your parents' souls aren't going anywhere and we need that time to iron out all the details." The angel's mouth closed as he glared deadly at the man. Ciel mentally added this to the list of things he and Sebastian were going to discuss after this meeting.

"Well then," Agni stated, placing his palms together at his chest and bowing deeply. "We will take our leave." Soma mirrored his mentor's actions, albeit less gracefully. Standing upright once more, he smiled at the angel. "Do not fret, Master Ciel. We will find a way to free your parents and return you to your most precious loved one safely." Sincere silver flitted to Sebastian who gave a polite nod in return. "Come, Soma."

The priest turned and started towards the door as his pupil fixed wide golden eyes onto Ciel. The two stood still for a minute, neither speaking while Soma tilted his head to the side as if inspecting the angel. Ciel pursed his lips at the odd look being given to him, not liking to be viewed like some sort of science experiment.

Suddenly, Soma's face broke into a broad grin, white teeth glistening happily in the mocha face. The action confused Ciel all the more, but he said nothing as the young man turned on his heel and followed his mentor out of the office. The angel shook his head at the bizarre behavior and made a mental note to visit the orphanage more often to help acclimate Soma to normal social etiquette.

"He is quite a poor soul, isn't he?" Sebastian mused out loud, the velvet voice breaking through Ciel's thoughts as he watched the man close the office door. The sound of the lock clicking into place made him narrow his eyes suspiciously at the demon. "The boy, Soma. He is very much an innocent in so many ways." He hummed, slowly making his way back to the desk and pointedly ignoring the blue orbs that attempted to burn through his skull.

"So, are you going to explain to me how Alois fits into all of this?" Ciel seethed, arms crossed over his small chest as he watched the demon frown at a particular set of notes which the young man had scribbled earlier that day. "What is the point of him coming with me into Hell when he can neither touch or be touched by anything?" Running out of patience, he stomped up to the man, the desk standing between them. "Since you want him to protect me, won't that be a little difficult when he can't do any-"

"But in Hell, he can." Sebastian corrected quietly, garnet eyes flicking up meet the annoyed blue. "Spirits, unlike souls, can pass between the planes of Heaven and Hell and in those dimensions they are able to take solid form." Ciel's jaw dropped for the tenth time that day and he silently admonished himself for still being surprised by such things.

"I don't want to put Alois in danger any more than you." He argued, slamming open palms onto the old wood and sending a few papers fluttering. Indignation flamed hot within Ciel that Sebastian would so casually serve his best friend up as a sacrificial lamb for his safety. "You can't just do that! Decide who will die for me just because you want to make sure I remain unharmed!" He seethed, Sebastian eyeing him warily as the angel continued to rant.

"Hasn't Alois suffered enough? Don't you think I still feel responsible for his death in the first place?" Ciel waved his arms in the air wildly, exasperation written all over his face. Bringing the small hands back onto the desk, he unloaded some more. "That is just so unbelievably selfish of you, Sebastian! And, and! It's disturbing how little faith you have in my abilities!" The demon watch patiently as the anger slowly dissipated as Ciel made his point. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

A thin brow arched over the crimson eye, Sebastian's mouth pressing together in a thin line as he contemplated his answer. The demon stood up, his tall frame looking relaxed as he watched the way Ciel's small shoulders heaved with fury. He could practically taste the rage that rolled off the angel in waves and he fought the urge to smirk as the conversation they were having was far too serious for such frivolities.

"I would have to say, in my defense, that I would offer up every single person whom you hold dear to Satan's table if it would ensure your well-being." Ciel paled at the sincerity and fervor of the statement, utterly shocked that his lover could be so callous. "However," Sebastian interjected abruptly, raising a finger in the air for emphasis. "That is not the case here, seeing as how Alois is incapable of being killed in Hell." The angel furrowed his brow at the man, blue eyes glaring as if to say have-you-lost-your-fucking -mind.

"His soul belongs to God; lock, stock and barrel." Sebastian made clear. Ciel relaxed slightly at the information, however, still skeptical. "Alois is a spirit and while he may have taken on a corporeal shape in Heaven and Hell, that doesn't mean his body is the same as before his death." He explained simply. "His spirit is immortal and this fact remains constant whether on a plane that gives him solidity or not." Ciel averted his gaze momentarily, letting all this sink in and realizing that going off on Sebastian just now had been a waste of energy.

"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier concerning the people you loved versus keeping you alive." Sebastian added seriously. "However, I know what they mean to you and therefore, doing something like that would be next to impossible for me since I don't want to see you suffer." Ciel sucked in a sharp breath at the hurt garnet eyes as they searched his.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." He whispered finally, making his way around the desk. "You're right, if I want you to trust in me then I have to extend the same courtesy to you." Ciel admitted, stopping in front of the man and looking up. The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitched; a smile threatening to break through. "Oh, so you think this is funny?"

"You apologizing to me for being the less considerate of us? Oh yes." He teased, wrapping long arms wound the smaller frame and pulling the angel into his body. Ciel hummed at the warmth and nuzzled the soft fabric of Sebastian's shirt with his nose. " It is a sad day when the demon trumps the angel in empathy and kindness." He chuckled, planting a soft kiss to the top of the young man's head.

"Well, maybe I just need a refresher course or something." Ciel murmured, snuggling even further into the warm embrace. He was glad that this argument had been resolved and everything else he had wanted to discuss could wait until later. For now, the angel was just happy to stand here and hold onto Sebastian.

"Oh?" The demon smirked into the soft slate crown. "You want me to tutor you?" He snickered, the words rolling off his tongue heavy with innuendo. "Then just call me Professor Michaelis and get ready for a lesson you won't soon forget." The man purred, dipping his nose to skim over Ciel's ear. His hot breath making the angel shiver with promises of dark desires waiting to be fulfilled.

* * *

 

_**Author's Note:** _ _Uh-oh, you know what that means . . . sexy time! There are very few opportunities for Sebastian and Ciel to have a good romp left in this story so I suggest you savor them because they very well might be the last. I'm not saying that this one is, but that they are running out of time to get all sweaty and nasty with one another._

_So, I know there is a lot of stuff happening here, lots of strategy and planning. If you are confused or something doesn't make sense or you are just like, 'damn AC, what the hell have you been smoking', feel free to ask in a review or pm me. I will respond to you, as others can attest, I do that quite often. I'm not saying that I will give away what happens, but I will explain stuff. I dunno, I thought this chapter sounded a little vague on some points, but that is because stuff is coming up._

_Go read BlackRoseEden's Promises and Rugged Hearts. She has been busy and has not updated in a bit, but the stories are not abandoned. Great art takes time, people!_

_Also, go have a gander at Eglentyne's Magnificent Depravity. There is only one word to describe her fic; sublime._

_So, read and show both these writers some love!_


	45. Chapter 45

Tick, tick, tick, the sharp sound of the second hand on the wall clock echoed throughout the room. Frustrated sighs were heard as students shuffled in their seats, each one trying desperately to finish their final exam before the professor told them time had run out. Ciel was no different as he feverishly scratched away at the piece of paper showing his calculations, knowing that if he didn't hurry he might be one of the unfortunate few who left unanswered questions.

He paused for moment, gaze flitting away from the business calculus final to land on the empty chair next to him, the one which currently held his backpack. The seat had been unused for some time, even though this particular class was completely full. However, no student dared argue about such a spot being occupied by an inanimate object when everyone knew who had sat there previously.

Guilt washed over Ciel staring at the vacant seat, thinking about how it just wasn't right that Alois wasn't sitting here next to him right now. No doubt the drama major would have made some attempt to cheat off him, probably justifying the illicit activity by saying something akin to 'share, share, it's only fair' to which Ciel would have just ignored him. Still, he would have taken that small bit of irritation now, if only he could have Alois alive and well beside him once again.

The blond would have been graduating after this round of exams, well, maybe if he had actually managed to pass everything. Sadly, he would never find that out, his destiny having been abruptly altered and without any option of changing it. Ciel sighed as he shook his head, realizing that he had just messed up the entire derivative he had been working on.

Moving onto the next equation, he mentally thanked Sebastian for forcing him to study over the past few weeks. It would have been very easy to forget about classes such as this while there were so many larger important things looming on the horizon. As it was, the demon was bound and determined that the angel would live a long and productive life, one in which he took over his other birthright, that of being the CEO of Funtom Co.

Grabbing an eraser, he furiously scrubbed away at the lead markings, wishing he could keep him mind trained on the current topic. So much had happened since that day when he had implored Mister Agni for his assistance in the mission to save his parents' souls; however, it was what transpired right after the holy man and Soma had left that still stayed freshest in his mind. Even now, despite his best efforts, memories resurfaced making the present fade away despite his best efforts and he was once more in the private office, Sebastian's touch hot on his skin . . .

"Mmmm," Ciel moaned as a series of light kisses were placed upon his neck. Sebastian hummed into the delicate skin, pushing him harder against the edge of the desk. "Nnahhh." He breathed, fingers tugging into the dark hair to guide the playful tongue back up to his mouth.

Sebastian ground his hips into the waiting thighs, earning a pleased grunt as the friction gave them mutual stimulation. He chuckled at the way he had managed to trap Ciel to the furniture, long hands reaching around rake down the small back. Another moan was heard as the angel's head tipped back, allowing the demon to have full access to his throat once again.

His lips hovered over the large vein, blood pumping away underneath as Ciel bared such a vulnerable spot so casually to him. A serious look came over the handsome face as he laid a soft kiss to the area, garnet eyes glowing with the desire to just flip the lithe form over and got at it without a second thought. Yet, Sebastian restrained himself, knowing there was something else they needed to discuss first, this whole depriving oneself from the things they wanted a new and foreign concept to the demon. Huffing, he gently pushed away from the eager fingers and demanding warm mouth.

"Se-Sebastian, what's wrong?" Ciel panted, confused as to why the man just stopped everything. He frowned, jumping down from the desk to examine the demon closer. "Is something the matter?" Pressing his hands flat against the hard chest, he gave a sly smile. "Is there something new you want to try?" Ciel purred seductively, hoping that he could bring back the mood that seemed to have vanished so quickly.

Much to his disappointment, Sebastian ignored the angel's sly smile and proceeded to gently brush Ciel's hands from his body. Ciel pouted at the move, even more confused now than before at what was going on. Whatever Sebastian was planning right now, it was getting in the way of more fun and pleasurable activities and the young man did not appreciate it. Sebastian's head tilted to the side, watching the frown knit the thin eyebrows together, wanting to nibble on the plump lower lip being jutted at him.

Crimson caught cobalt in a steady gaze as the demon lifted the hem of his black sweater, pulling it over his head and discarding it on the floor, without so much as a word. Ciel sucked in a quick breath as he stared at the toned upper body of the man, admiring the pale and flawless skin that ran the span of his arms, chest and torso. He was even more befuddled by Sebastian's behavior now, wondering why he couldn't have done that earlier while they were on the desk getting all hot and bothered.

"Come here." He commanded simply and Ciel giving a skeptical look before huffing and stepping forward. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little curious to see what this was all about.

Ciel's mouth fell open to ask a question, but he stopped himself as he watched Sebastian's hand raise between them. The black nails elongated into sharp talons, a small smirk playing on the demon's lips at the trepidation that was evident in the blue eyes. Ciel wasn't afraid in the slightest that Sebastian would do something to harm him, but he also didn't want the demon hurt himself either.

In one swift motion, the talons flicked across the crook of Sebastian's shoulder, leaving thin cuts in their wake. Ciel's eyes widened as the lacerations blossomed ruby liquid, the blood slowly bubbling up as gravity took its hold and it inched down Sebastian's collarbone. Cobalt fluttered back up to meet the calm garnet, a thousand questions shining in them that fought to be asked.

Reaching up, long fingers came to gently wrap around the nape of the angel's neck. Slowly, Sebastian pulled Ciel a little closer to him, keeping the angel from being able to back away."Drink." He ordered calmly and Ciel blanched. Shaking his head, he tried to retreat, but Sebastian's hold remained firm. "Drink from me." Not a hint of jest flickered in those crimson orbs and Ciel fought the urge to gag. "It's not like you haven't done it before." He reminded softly.

It was true that during their intimate moments there had been blood exchange, however it was more something Ciel did because he knew what the act meant in the demonic world and to Sebastian. As it was, the angel was never the one to initiate the brutal bites and when they did occur they were all at the height of passion. His mind had always been too lost in bliss to ever really comprehend the repulsiveness of it.

Sebastian could see the hesitation and the way Ciel grimaced he stared at the growing rivulets of red which now trickled down his chest. Reabsorbing the dangerous claws, he used both hands to gently cup the small chin. Ciel swallowed hard as he tore his eyes from the lacerations to meet the demon's. Sebastian knew that he would need to explain what was going on before they went any further.

"Remember how I told you that you smell?" He asked, holding Ciel in a serious gaze as the angel nodded. "Your spiritual essence has such a strong scent that I was able to pick it out easily even amongst all the other delightful smelling souls around your school's campus." Sebastian paused to let the information sink in. "Now, can you imagine what will happen if you waltz into Hell smelling the way you do with thousands of hungry demons lurking around? You will be the only pure being there." Ciel's face paled even more at the information. "You won't make it ten feet before something pounces on you and devours you whole."

"My blood can help mask that scent." Sebastian continued in a slow tone. "If you drink enough of it, eventually, you should start smell more like me and, well, less tasty." Ciel shot him an annoyed look for the inappropriate choice of word and the demon chuckled lightly. "Well, there really isn't a better way to put it than that."

"I-I can't." Ciel replied, his stomach turning at the very thought of doing what Sebastian suggested. "It's just so, ugh," he eyed the demon, looking for the right words, but not finding them. "It's just so gross." He blurted out, blushing at how childish he sounded.

"Blood? Or my blood?" He inquired coolly, the angel shaking his head as he refused to answer. "I always thought you enjoyed it during sex." Sebastian hummed and Ciel shook his head furiously. Cocking an eyebrow, "Really? Well, I find your blood to be quite appetizing." The angel rolled his eyes, wondering how their fun had degraded into such an unpleasant conversation. "Tell me, what does blood taste like to you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, never having given it much thought. "Like copper, I guess." A small snort at the description had him glaring at the demon. "Well, what does mine taste like since you seem to like drinking it so much?" Sebastian contemplated quietly for a moment before answering.

"The same way you smell, like lavender and sunshine; holy" Crimson spheres flashed a glistening magenta for a split second at the recollection. "Very much what I would imagine your soul to taste like." Ciel snorted, arms crossing over his chest, not believing for a second that it tasted anything close to that. "Blood is more than just a mixture of platelets and plasma." Sebastian leveled the angel with a heavy look and Ciel arched an eyebrow in search of an explanation.

"Humans like to use science as a way to give structure to the world and they have applied the same principle to biology." He began simply. "It is easier to say that what flow through your veins is just a makeup of cells and nutrients, but what humans have failed to grasp is the importance blood plays not only in the physical aspect, but the spiritual as well." Ciel blinked up at the demon, his curiosity now peaked at what was being said.

"Blood is what keeps us warm; it's what keeps us going." Sebastian continued. "The heat of it flowing under your skin is what defines the difference between you being alive or dead. It is derived from the essence of your soul and therefore is just as important as the spirit itself. One cannot survive without the other, they are symbiotic." Licking his lips, he cast a hungry look to the angel. "It carries the same qualities as your spiritual self and that is why we demons revel in it so much, because to us, blood is the next best thing to an immortal soul. Ergo, blood carries the flavor of one's immortality; good and evil being alike."

Ciel mulled over the information, never having bothered to think of it in those terms. Sebastian was right, he always believed blood to be just another part of his body, no different than sweat or tears, something that he needed physically only to function on a daily basis. It was an interesting concept and a small part of Ciel's mind pushed for him to find out for himself if he could rise to the challenge and fully grasp what Sebastian was talking about by drinking the demon's blood.

His stomach still rolled at the thought of doing something like that, a product of society making him reject the taboo. Yet, it wasn't like Ciel was just a normal person anymore and his experiences over the past months had taught him that the world held more mysteries than most could ever dream possible. Glancing at Sebastian, he took in the soft look being given, concern for his safety evident in the demon's eyes.

It was obvious that the former General wasn't keen on the idea of the angel going into Hell; he had made that opinion known on several occasions. However, Sebastian had managed to push aside his own thoughts and anxieties to assist Ciel in this dangerous mission, a fact that had him eternally grateful and falling in love even deeper. It stood to reason, that if the demon could look past his own selfishness then the very least the angel could do was accept this simple request being made of him.

Mind made up, he cautiously leaned in, placing a hand on Sebastian's bicep for support while the other rested flat on the toned chest, feeling the warmth beneath the skin. Ciel paused, giving one final glance up to see the anticipating ruby eyes before hovering over the weeping cuts. Lids sliding shut, he a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to do.

Opening wide, plump lips clamped firmly onto the injury, teeth timidly held back as to not hurt Sebastian any further. Ciel scrunched up his face as he took a slow pull of the warm sanguine fluid, the metallic and salty flavor coating his tongue. He fought the natural desire to spit it out and swallowed instead. Taking another mouthful, he exhaled loudly through his nose, the smell of blood filling his nostrils and overwhelming his senses.

"That's it." Sebastian encouraged above his ear, long fingers gently stroking the slate locks. The soft sounds of suckling filled the room, each one a little more confident than the last and he closed his eyes as he listened to the peaceful noise. "Go slowly, take your time."

Ciel continued at a steady pace, reaching out mentally and trying to grasp the so-called flavor of Sebastian. Much to his disappointment, the angel only found the acidic nature of blood, becoming more and more frustrated with each swallow. Furrowing his brows, he delivered a particularly hard suck, teeth digging into the soft flesh and earning a heated moan from above.

Sebastian's head rolled back, mouth slightly ajar as soft breaths slipped past. Strong arms encircled the small body further as their hips pressed close and Ciel could feel the rapid beating of the demon's heart beneath his hand. It took a moment for him to register exactly what was happening, his mind too preoccupied with the task at hand, yet there was no mistaking the rigid mass that now rocked into his belly and his eyes flew wide at the realization. Sebastian was aroused; terribly so.

There was a second where Ciel's brain seemed to work faster than humanly possible, trying to decide what to do in this situation. One half told him that he should push away from Sebastian, that doing this sort of barbaric act should not bring on pleasure and he would be branded a pervert for continuing. However, another part, a much darker and alluring side, goaded the angel onward, whispering at his ego to keep up his actions and see what doors of unparalleled rapture waited for him.

His answer came in a roll of his hips, grinding back into the heated bulge. Sebastian moaned at the friction, Ciel finding out, much to his embarrassment, that he also was incredibly turned on and the noises that slipped past the demon's lips now only fueled his desire. Hollowing out his cheeks, Ciel sucked with enough force to bruise a normal person, wanting to hear more of how much Sebastian was enjoying this.

"Ah, yes, harder." He groaned loudly, loving how the angel attacked him now with such fervor. Lust pooled in his veins, fangs extended as he listened to Ciel drink from him. Shivering, Sebastian let his demon side take over and large black feathers burst from his back, spreading wide and blocking the afternoon sun.

The massive wings flapped and stretched out before coming to wrap around them, Ciel completely absorbed in what he was doing. He barely noticed as the downy softness pressed around him, still searching for the elusive taste of Sebastian's blood. He was becoming lightheaded and attributed the feeling to not getting enough oxygen when he noticed something that had him halting all movements.

Cinnamon, or something incredibly similar coated his tongue. The spicy flavor, just the barest hint of it was hidden beneath the rustiness of the life sustaining liquid. Carefully, Ciel took another pull, the warm muscle swiping over the cut to dig deeper and again, he tasted the pepperiness, this time stronger and it left him tingling.

Sebastian grunted at as the angel threw himself full force into his sucking, slurping and gulping with renewed enthusiasm. He hummed as with each mouthful, the flavor grew stronger and more in depth. He found it intoxicating, the taste of Sebastian's blood now dark and rich, giving him a glimpse into the demon's soul. It was thrilling and Ciel wanted nothing more now than to devour his lover whole.

He released the neck with a sloppy pop, stepping back and taking lungfuls for fresh air as he tried to regain some composure. His cock throbbed painfully in his jeans and Ciel couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. The dark wings dropped down, letting the angel move freely and put some distance between them while Sebastian observed the ruby-tinted lips being licked in front of him, the normally bright blue eyes clouded with want and need.

Ciel's line of sight immediately went to where he had just been, seeing the mess he had made. Smears of crimson marred the pale skin of Sebastian's shoulder and chest. Taking in the larger picture, his breath caught as he stared at the demon's massive dark wings and how the demon looked in a more natural state. Sebastian was magnificently beautiful like this and Ciel's heart ached at the irony of how something so breathtaking was in reality so deadly. The fact, however, did not deter him in the slightest.

Their eyes met, blue melting into garnet for a moment before Ciel lost all inhibitions and launched himself at the man. Sebastian grunted as the angel slammed into him, the force sending them stumbling back into the wall. Ciel wasted no time claiming the demon's mouth in a violent kiss, not caring that Sebastian's sharp fangs might tear through the tender flesh of his lips.

He jumped up, legs wrapping tightly around the slender hips, grinding his now aching erection into Sebastian's. Long hands came to grip harshly into the angel's rump, helping hold him up as their teeth clicked and tongues tangled for dominance. Ciel growled lowly as he could feel himself losing this battle, but not caring much as long as meant he got to touch Sebastian.

The angel didn't care if he was acting wanton and needy, his body yearned to be touched for this. He needed to have those hands on him, that mouth kissing him and the massive cock fucking him. Yes, fucking. For the first time in his life, Ciel wanted to be viciously and violently taken to quell the burning that now bubbled up from deep inside and only Sebastian knew how.

Maybe it was the demonic blood or maybe it was the fact that their time together would one day be over and desperation to hold onto what they had now was the catalyst for his unchained behavior. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to Ciel. All that did matter was the passion that beat heavily in his body and person in his arms and Ciel would regret not giving into the overwhelming feelings and emotions that now spurred him forward.

"Fuck me," he pleaded, relinquishing his hold of Sebastian's mouth only to attack the demon's neck. "God, please, fuck, Sebastian." Ciel rode the hips trapped between his thighs wildly, panting and moaning as his ass was roughly squeezed.

Sebastian cradled him once more with his wings, bringing two midnight tinted digits to his mouth to wet thoroughly, all the while watching the erotic display as Ciel gyrated against him. Cheeks flushed and slate locks bounced as the angel's head fell back, low 'ah's' escaping as his hands took purchase of the broad shoulders for leverage. Sebastian grunted as his own member dampened his jeans, wanting to bury himself deep into the begging angel's body.

With a quick flick of a button, Ciel's zipper was undone and his pants pulled down far enough for the long slick fingers to circle under the hem of his boxers. He gasped and moaned lewdly as Sebastian forced them into the twitching hole, muscles clenching around the digits as the slid in further. It was rough, but he welcomed the pain as it fanned the flame that now raged in him.

"Ah! Ha, right there!" He wailed as the tips brushed with expert precision onto the bundle of nerves. Ciel bucked harder into his lover, while trying to grind his backside down even more onto the fingers. "Y-yes, more." He whined, Sebastian growling as he jabbed the sweet spot swiftly, making Ciel scream a jumbled version of his name.

"Enough foreplay." The demon hissed, shoving their bodies off the wall and slamming the angel onto the desk. He really couldn't wait any longer, not with the way Ciel riding his cock through his clothing. Hopefully, the young man would shift over into his angelic state as Sebastian didn't think he had been prepared enough before with just his fingers.

The antique piece of furniture shook from the impact, all Ciel's breath leaving him. The momentary dizziness passed and he quickly reached up to pull Sebastian over him, thighs returning to their place around the demon's hips. Jeans were ripped off, Ciel hissing as his bare bottom came into contact with the cool wood and he paused for a second to jerk the navy sweater over his head, flinging it wildly somewhere while Sebastian took the opportunity to rid himself or his remaining clothing.

"Lovely," Sebastian hummed, pressing their foreheads together, his long body blanketing over the angel's smaller form. Large hands coming to rest on the slim hips as the bulbous weeping head brushed over the puckered entrance. Nipping at Ciel's earlobe, demanding lips made their way down the small jawline.

A low whine was made as the angel turned his head, neck craning and laying the vulnerable area open as an invitation to his lover. Sebastian growled at the submissive sight, mouthwatering as he hovered over the warm skin. He paused to take in the sight of Ciel flushed and panting beneath him, smelling the intoxicating fragrance of desperate need and innocence that rolled off the celestial mortal in waves before sinking the razor fangs into the soft flesh.

"Gahh, shit!" Ciel cried out at the sudden assault, the sharp pain a shock that quickly melted into pleasure. Sebastian moaned lowly into the throat, relishing the taste of the angel's warm blood that now filled his mouth. "Yeah, oh yeah." Ciel grunted, fingers coming to rip into the soft ebony hair of the head that lay buried in the crook of his neck.

The angel's back arched, chest pressing together as Sebastian fed from him. He rolled his hips, rubbing the entire heated length of his aching cock into the sensitive area between Ciel's drawn sac and wet hole. The young man gasped, long arms wrapping under his back and pulling him up, shaking his body like a rag doll as the demon brutally bit harder into his throat.

"Harder, more!" Ciel demanded breathlessly, the rough and passionate treatment only making want him all the more. Sebastian hissed into the wound, the arousing sounds feeding his dark demonic side and urging him onward. "God, f-fuck!" He screamed, head flinging back as it seemed like Sebastian might break his neck with the force at which he attacked him.

White wings burst forth, spreading wide and knocking notebooks and volumes of text on the floor. Papers fluttered to the ground and the picture of Ciel and his parents on Christmas morning followed, the glass shattering as it collided with the wood. None of it registered as the angel now fully embraced his heavenly side, the pleasure of what was being done to him intensifying to an almost painful degree.

Sebastian retracted his fangs, lapping at the punctures before ascertaining the bite marks what now streamed ruby down the young man's shoulder. Eyes glistened a bright magenta, pupils slit, an approving hum made as he saw that his lover had transitioned over. Now, they could finally, fully enjoy themselves.

Dropping Ciel to the desk, he reached between them, positioning the shiny head before thrusting into the welcoming space of the small body. A silent cry was made as the angel immediately adapted to the intrusion, accepting the demon's length to the hilt. Celestial powers of healing kicked in, easing the discomfort to leave only the slightest bit sting. Small fingers scrambled to pull Sebastian's face to his, delivering a furious kiss as he let the man take complete control of the pace.

Teeth clicked, muffled only by soft panting and muffled groans as eager hips snapped back and forth, Ciel accepting the rough treatment gladly. Nails scraped down Sebastian's back, tearing through the skin to leave crimson trails below the massive wings, ending right above the flexing muscles of his firm ass. The rough treatment forced a low moan to bubble up and the demon responded by setting a brutal pace which had Ciel wondering if desk would hold up. He quickly decided he didn't care.

"Ahnnnnn," Ciel hissed, Sebastian rolling his hips and lifting the angel's. The position allowed him to slide in deeper, slamming into the young man's most intimate part. "Nahhhh, there-ha, right there!" Ciel wailed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and burying his face into a shoulder.

 

He was so close, the tension heating in his core threatening to boil over. Ciel rocked into each thrust, meeting them head on, that blissful edge just within reach. Sebastian hissed at the clenching walls surrounding him, squeezing and sucking him in, knowing that the angel would tumble into ecstasy at any moment. Not wanting to finish just yet, long fingers reached down and encircled the base of the bobbing cock, effectively cutting of Ciel's ability to climax.

"What, ha, no!" He whined, feeling the pleasure continue to course through him, but unable to go anywhere with it. He groaned as Sebastian abused his prostate, shivering at the electric bursts that refused to cease. "Pl-please," Ciel managed to whisper in between the gasps for air and furious moans. "Seba . . . please!"

The sound of Ciel begging for release was like a symphony to the demon's ears and he quickly claimed the panting plump lips as fingers retracted from around the angel's swollen dick. Ciel screamed as he came hard, Sebastian's hand having left him for only second before sweet unadulterated euphoric took over and he fell into the mind numbing bliss.

"Ah, Ciel." He moaned as the muscles clenched and fluttered around his member, bringing forth the climax he sought. Sebastian emptied himself into the angel, the feel of his own hot seed being pushed out as he continued to thrust into the well worked hole.

Ciel panted beneath the demon, still clinging to his shoulders as the orgasmic high began to fade. Sighing, he let go slowly, letting his back come down to lay upon the desk, wings curling into his body as the cool temperature in the room chilled him. Opening his eyes, blue gazed into garnet, a small satisfied smile being given at the flushed handsome face.

Sebastian returned it with a smirk, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Ciel's swollen mouth. Black feathers draped around them once more, offering protection from the heat leaving their bodies and the angel reciprocated, lazily kissing back. Nothing was said as they continued the simple act, enjoying the post-orgasmic haze that settled over them.

Too soon, Ciel would have to get up, clean off and get back to researching and studying. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that all the work he had been so meticulously been doing was now scattered throughout the carpet of the office. He swiftly hushed the annoying voice, instead wanting to indulge in the feel of his lover for just a little longer . . .

"Fifteen minute warning." The tenor boomed throughout the room, heads snapping up to stare at Professor Randall. The teacher stood at the front of the room, his brown mustache twitching as a smirk appeared on the aged face. "Remember, you need to show your work otherwise the correct answers count for nothing." He chuckled as every one of the students hurriedly went back to checking their sheets of scrap paper.

Ciel blinked a few times, reality setting back in and he cursed lowly as he realized that he had been daydreaming longer than intended. He shifted in his seat, hoping to relieve the incessant bulge that now demanded his attention, inwardly berating himself for recalling something so erotic when he should have been passing his class. A sly smile graced his features as he thought about how he would make Sebastian take care of this little problem later that day. 

Sighing, he hunched over his test, pencil flying through formulas as he attempted to finish before time ran out and would have to repeat the class again next semester.

 

* * *

  ** _Author's Note:_ ** _Greetings! To those of you who have followed me here to AO3, thank you from the bottom of my little smutty heart. It really does mean the world to me that you would continue to follow and support my work regardless of where I post it. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

_Now as to why this chapter is late, well, let's just say that I had a little bit of a computer glitch and the entire, edited chapter got deleted somehow the night before I post. The only good thing is that I remembered most of it, however, I believe that this new version is not quite up to par with the previous one. Still, the show must go on and Ciel and Sebastian must have smut. LOL_

_Anyways, please leave a comment so that I can respond back to you. I always, always responded to readers on ff.net and I plan to continue doing that here as well. Or you can email me at_ [ _animecujo@gmail.com_ ](mailto:animecujo@gmail.com) _. I love hearing from you!_

_Also please, give some support to all the other amazing writers who were purged from Fanfiction. It's a shame we had to leave, but as long as our friends and family are around, anywhere can feel like home._ _J_


	46. Chapter 46

Ciel stood in front of the small one-story house, frowning as he eyed the piece of scrap paper in his hand. Behind him idled the expensive sedan, Bard waiting patiently to see if they were planning on staying. The gruff blond slumped in the driver's seat chewing on the unlit cigarette between his lips with the usual nonchalance. Glancing at the paper once more, the Ciel sighed and turned to stare up at Sebastian.

"Well, this is definitely the place." He mumbled, glancing skeptically at the rundown exterior again. The demon seemed oddly at ease now as they stood in the middle of nowhere, the directions have being given to them by Mister Agni a few days prior.

Apparently after much research on the Hindu priest's part, the exotic man and Soma had uncovered something of value that would aid Ciel in his quest. What that was exactly still remained a mystery to the angel, but had been assured that this excursion out into the country would be worth their while. However, standing here now, Ciel was beginning to have his doubts.

"Not the most picturesque. What do you make of it?" Ciel queried, tilting his head to the side.

"Seems like the perfect place to hide something of value." He hummed, garnet orbs surveying the dense woods that surrounded them. The only sign of civilization here was the shabby little structure in front of them and the bumpy dirt road they had driven in on.  "Remote, inconspicuous, uninviting, much like the home of serial killer." Sebastian flashed a brilliant smile at Ciel, who just snorted at the bad joke.

Taking a deep breath, the angel laced his fingers through the demon's and started forward. "Might as well knock on the door and see if anybody's home." He reasoned as they approached the poorly maintained porch.

Climbing the decrepit wooden steps, they were careful not to land on any floorboards that looked so warped they might snap under their weight. Stopping at the rickety screen and worn front door, Ciel paused for a moment to read the welcome mat.  He frowned as he took in the faded lettering, wondering if maybe he should have brought a rifle with him.

"'Don't Tread on Me'." The angel recited aloud, instantly recognizing the Gadsden Flag. The fibers on it were washed-out, but he could still easily make out the bold black lettering underneath the picture of a rattlesnake coiled with its forked tongue flicking. "Huh, guess he's a Tea Party kinda guy." Ciel murmured.

"Shall we?" Sebastian inquired, waiting for a nod of agreement before raising a hand and rapping the back of his knuckles sharply against the door frame. Silence followed and he repeated his actions again, this time mush harder and with more force than really necessary.

Shuffling footsteps could be heard on the inside and it was obvious was that someone was home after all. They grew louder as they came closer, a quiet grumbling joining them. Oddly, Ciel looked at Sebastian, the two of them having the same thought as it seemed the person was speaking to others and not alone, however only one set of footsteps was heard.

The heavy clink of locks being slid out of place sounded through the door; one, two, three, four. Ciel glanced once more at Sebastian, the demon curious as well as to why whoever lived here felt the need to have so many security measures when they were already located so far away from the city. Any criminal out here would never even bothered looking for something of value in this poor excuse for a home. When the last was removed, the doorknob began to turn and the pair steeled themselves for the inhabitant to reveal himself.

Slowly, the whitewashed door swung inward to expose ivory hued hair over a pale forehead peeking out. The owner carefully peered out, golden eyes blinking rapidly at the bright spring sunlight. Ciel leaned forward a little, cautious and calmly as he got the feeling the young man was very shy and nervous about strangers showing up on his doorstep in the middle of the day.

"Hi." The slayer greeted, offering a warm smile. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Mister Agni sent us. He said that you could help with a project we are working on." He paused, waiting for the proper etiquette to be reciprocated; however, amber spheres narrowed slightly and continued to blink as if he had heard nothing said just now. "Do you even know a, um, Agni?" Ciel fumbled as the young man remained silent.

"He told me you were coming, Oscar said." A soft voice spoke and the entrance finally being opened all the way, giving Ciel and Sebastian the chance to see whom they were conversing with, the screen still separating them.  "Mister Agni checks up on us all the time, says Oscar." He explained simply as if it were not odd that this mysterious Oscar was speaking through him.

Ciel's face scrunched with confusion, wondering now if maybe the reason this youth lived out here all alone was because of a split personality disorder. He took in the lithe physique of the young man hidden underneath a too large hoodie and torn jeans. The youth's face was pale, too pale actually, as if his skin never saw the sun, preferring to hide within the confines of this house. Gold eyes darted nervously between them, sizing up Sebastian before returning to stare quizzically at Ciel.

"Yes, he did." The angel smiled brightly and reached for the screen door. It swung open with a rusty groan and Ciel extended his hand to be shaken. "This is Sebastian." He nodded in the direction of the demon who smirked. "It's really a pleasure to meet you." Taking the initiative, Ciel grabbed the youth's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"What's your name . . ." the sentence fading away as Ciel got a good look at the appendage he was holding. Blue eyes grew wide as they zeroed in on a patch of what looked to be dry, iridescent skin on the frail wrist. Upon closer inspection, the angel realized that it wasn't just a case of eczema, but actual reptilian scales that blended into the pallid surface of the skin. Gasping, Ciel gaped at him. "Oh my . . ., what is this?" Holy Shit!"

The angel screamed, releasing the hand as a blur shot from the fabric of the youth's hoodie and almost hit him in the face. Ciel stumbled backwards, feet moving so rapidly that they tripped over themselves and he fell onto the old wooden boards with a loud thud. Sebastian was instantly at his side, a hand wrapping protectively behind the slate head to keep it from bonking into the floor.

Crimson flashed a deadly magenta as they locked onto the strange man standing in the doorway who watched them curiously. Sebastian bared his fangs and hissed, making sure he understood that there would be consequences to harming Ciel. Still wobbly, the angel stood back up, albeit holding onto the demon for support before glaring at the very thing that had startled him into falling on his rump.

"What the hell? You have a fucking snake on you!" He accused out, scrutinizing the black scaly reptile as it wound its way around the young man's neck. Beady eyes stared at Ciel, a pink tongue tasting the air with eagerness. "Why? Don't you know it's dangerous to have that thing loose? It could kill somebody!" Cheeks flushed with anger at the indifference the youth seemed to exhibit at the entire situation.

"I'm not poisonous, says Oscar." He replied simply, the snake perking up. "It's just not polite to stare." He blinked innocently at them, Ciel noticing for the first time how much fear lay hidden beneath the golden hues. It was then that he realized how much more frightened the boy was of them than they could ever be of him.

"I know. I'm sorry for that." The angel spoke softly, switching gears and offering an apologetic small smile. The snake slithered its way back into the hood only to poke out from the other side of the fair head. "Maybe we can start again." He suggested kindly and the young man nodded in acceptance. "This is Sebastian." Ciel motioned towards the demon who eyed the youth with intense wariness.  "Sebastian is a friend; he won't hurt you."

"He is a demon, says Oscar." He shot back in a monotone voice, head tilting towards the snake. Ciel suddenly caught on who the young man was talking about; Oscar was the snake. "Demons are evil, tricky and sneaky, says Oscar."  The angel couldn't help, but snort at the assessment. "But this one is different." He breathed, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes. "Oscar says, he is a good one."

"Okaaaayyy." Ciel drawled out, arching an eyebrow. "So, we've established that no one is here to harm you or, um, your friend." He waved a hand towards Oscar. "How about you tell us your name?" He asked lightly, hoping to put the boy at ease and move things along.

Turning on his heel, the fair headed youth walked into the house, leaving the door open and without an answer. Sebastian and Ciel shared a quick confused look before the angel shrugged his shoulders and carefully entered. Blue eyes darted around him, taking in the shabby appearance of the small house despite the curtains being drawn to allow in only a slim amount of light.

They made their way through the living room which boasted an old couch, wooden coffee table and an antique television. Even though the furniture and surroundings were humble, everything was surprisingly clean. As they walked past a diminutive dining table, Ciel realized he could not see a speck of dust anywhere. Apparently this strange young man took housework very seriously.

"Wow, you really do a great job keeping this place spotless." The angel commented as they entered the kitchen. Ciel took a moment to survey the rather dated appliances and countertops that were covered in various beakers and chemistry vials, resembling a lab more than anything else.

"I don't like dust, says Oscar." He commented quietly, sipping on a glass of water he had just gotten from the tap. Leaning against the edge of the tile counter, gold irises landed on the pair. "It gets stuck on him when he's on the floor; Oscar and the rest of them." Another gulp and the glass was empty, being sent down with a muted thud.

"Other ones?" Ciel's face blanched as it dawned on him that Oscar might not be the only snake on the loose. The blond nodded his head calmly and the slayer inched closer to Sebastian; the angel wasn't very fond of snakes. Nervously, his gaze flittered around, searching for yet a new reptile to make their presence known. "How many other ones are there?" He asked cautiously.

"Just Emily, Keats, Wilde, Bronte," he counted, ticking the numbers off on his hand one by one. "Goethe, Wordsworth, Donne." Each new name had Ciel's jaw dropping a little more as it seemed they were now in a house that was literally crawling with snakes. However, the young man didn't seem fazed in the slightest by sharing his home with the subspecies Serpentes.

"Ok, I got it! You have lots of slithery friends!" Ciel barked, wishing now that he had not asked. Wanting to change the topic as soon as possible. "And what do they call you?" Stepping forward and locking blue with gold. "What do we call you?"

"Snake." He replied simply and Ciel gave him an incredulous look. "That's what they used to call me at the orphanage." The soft, sad voice continued, answering the unspoken question. "My parents left me there when I was a baby; they didn't want someone like me." Snake explained, expression blank and voice monotone as he recalled his past. "They didn't want what came out wrong." He whispered, an impassive stare being directed at the floor.

Ciel bit his lower lip, fighting back the overwhelming urge to embrace the frail young man, however, he restrained himself as he remembered what happened earlier on the porch. Still, his heart tugged painfully in his chest as he listened to Snake recall what few memories he had of his family before being abandoned at Noah's Arc.

"Because of this." He pulled at the sleeve just above his wrist, peeling the fabric to the elbow. Ciel gaped at the pale skin and the network of glistening scale-like patches that showed up in random places on his forearm while Sebastian stood silently at his side. "They couldn't understand how their perfect child could be like this." Snake hummed, lost in the painful recollection before quickly dismissing them with a shake of his head.

"But, that doesn't matter now. Not since I found my friends." Snake reassured, gold spheres coming to meet sad blue. Snapping out of his daze, he gave a small smile towards them as he rolled the sleeve back into place. "They have always accepted me and I them." Oscar wound around the slim neck, squeezing lightly as if giving his  human friend an armless hug. "And we love you too, says Oscar."

Ciel offered a happy smirk, not really sure how to react to such a story. On one hand he was abhorred that someone could treat their own flesh and blood so callously and on the other, he was happy that Snake had found something in his life that he could cherish and would give him joy. He decided to focus on the latter of the two, seeing as how there wasn't anything that could be done about things that had happened in the past. However, he made a mental note ask Mister Agni to fill in some of Snake's past for him, wanting to know more about the young man and his life at the orphanage.

"Snake." Ciel began, clearing his throat and taking a step towards him. Oscar perked up, the dark glassy spheres watching the angel's every move. "Father Agni told you that we were coming and that you could help us." He stated, gaze serious and unwavering. "Did he explain to you what it is are attempting to do?" Snake gave a short nod and Ciel broke into a wide genuine smile. "Good." He breathed in relief.

"You want to enter Hell and reclaim the souls of your parents, says Oscar." He responded, walking over to a small beaker filled with a light violet mixture. Tentatively, he reached out and turned the knob on the Bunsen burner, the blue flame licking hotly now at the glass container and causing its contents to bubble slightly. "A brave plan, a foolish plan."

"I get that." Ciel bit back with a bit more force than he intended. The angel was just so tired of hearing about how ludicrous his idea was from every new person that got involved and that group of people seemed to be growing everyday it seemed.  "It's dangerous and stupid, but I am going to do it one way or another." He enforced stubbornly, crossing arms over his chest and glaring at Snake who stared back unvexed. "Now, are you going to help us or not?"

"I want to show you something." The blond muttered quietly, wheeling on his heel and stalking off into what looked like a pantry. Ciel stood there dumbfounded, wondering if Snake had heard a single world he had just said. Sebastian stood silently behind the angel, his stance tense and ready to react at the slightest bit of provocation when Snake reappeared carrying a large rectangular box covered with a red cloth in both arms.

Walking past the angel and demon, he swiftly placed the cumbersome item on the small kitchen table. It clanked loudly on the wooden surface, a sure sign that whatever it was consisted of glass. Sighing, Snake stepped back and levelled them both with a stern gaze while Oscar circled through the soft light locks of hair to perch himself upon his crown. Crossing thin arms over his chest,  "did you ever stop to wonder what became of the first serpent?" He asked calmly.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Ciel queried after a moment to process the question. It was so random and out of left field that the angel could not fathom what the connection could possibly be. "First Serpent? What is that?" Ciel shrugged his shoulders, wondering idly if this was some kind of joke.

"I believe he is referring to the story of Eve, the fruit of knowledge and the Garden of Eden." Sebastian spoke up suddenly from behind. Ciel glanced over as the demon stepped forward, arching a sharp brow at Snake. "Am I correct in this assumption?" The blond nodded and Sebastian hummed in thought.

"Ok, but I still don't understand what that has to do with anything." Ciel snorted, annoyed that the two obviously shared some sort of knowledge that he did not. When neither spoke up, the slayer rolled his eyes in irritation. "Would someone please explain to me what everybody else seems to know already despite the fact that no one has said anything that makes the tiniest bit of sense so far?" Garnet and gold exchanged a quick look and Ciel growled under his breath. "Please?"

"Satan took on the appearance of a serpent to tempt Eve, says Oscar." Snake stated quietly, placing a hand on top of the covered box and resting it there. "And because of that, God placed a curse upon on all serpents and their descendants. There were ordered to crawl alon-"

"' _And the Lord God said unto the serpent; because thou hast done this, thou art cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life. And I will put enmity between thee and the woman, and between thy seed and her seed; it shall bruise thy head, and thou shalt bruise his heel_ '". Ciel interrupted, reciting the biblical text he had learned so many years ago in Sunday School. He gave the blond an unimpressed look. "I know this; in fact, most people know how this went down. What I don't know is how this is relevant." He huffed, ignoring the fact that he was being rude.

"You have it, don't you?" Sebastian spoke suddenly, eyes growing wide with disbelief. Snake nodded once more and Ciel shook his head at seeing that he was even more out of the loop than he originally thought. "Where did you find it? How is it even possible?" He breathed, amazement alight in the handsome face.

"Ok. That's it!" Ciel practically shouted, stomping a foot on the vinyl floor like an enraged toddler. Sebastian and Snake turned to him, their expressions mixtures of shock and confusion. Whirling around, the angel poked a slim finger into the chest of his demon lover. "Sebastian! You need to quit being so cryptic and tell me what you are going on about." Turning back, the angel glared at them. "And both of you need to quit acting like you has some sort of freaky Vulcan mind meld happening." The demon blinked at him, not understanding the pop culture reference.

"Be that as it may and whatever that means." Sebastian continued, adding in the last bit to himself. "What I am referring to is the First Serpent, or at least a descendent of it." Snake hummed in agreement, fingering the soft crimson cloth. "Snakes were not always what they are today. In the Garden of Eden, they were considered noble creatures and harmless to Adam and Eve." The angel raised his brow in skepticism. "Why do you think the first woman dared to approach the serpent in the tree containing the Fruit of Knowledge? She obviously wasn't frightened by the animal and interacting with them was a common occurrence." He smirked at the surprised look he received.

"A serpent was a powerful and mythical creature; beautiful and wise." The demon clarified, continuing where he and left off. "There isn't much said about it in the Holy Bible, I suspect that has something to do with the Church wanting to paint the reptile as having been evil ergo the reason Lucifer chose to take on its form in the garden to tempt Eve." Bright teeth and fangs glistened as they grinned at the thought of the Catholic church's long history of corruption and secrecy. Sebastian had always found amusement in religion's hypocrisy.

"So, what you are telling me is that Satan posed as a serpent as a way to encourage Eve into eating from the Tree of Knowledge." The angel reiterated slowly, gauging the accuracy of his theory by the expression on the man's face. "However, the serpent itself never had anything to do with human's expulsion from paradise, but was still punished by God anyways?" Sebastian smirked at the hypothesis and Ciel huffed  in response. "Well, that was rather unfair of Him." He admitted quietly.

"But not without a greater purpose, says Oscar." The gentle voice garnering the angel and demon's attention. "God  may have condemned them, but they bared no ill will against Him. In return, He bestowed a gift upon the serpent; one that no other being has ever possessed since and would allow it to take revenge on Lucifer one day." Snake illustrated, looking down at the clothed covered box with a tender expression. "The Lord gave the first snake a venom so powerful, pure and holy that it is the only thing that exists on this earth that can harm Satan." With adept fingers, he whipped the ruby fabric away to reveal a rectangular aquarium.

Silence settled over them as blue and crimson irises took in the site of something neither of them had ever seen before and only one had actually heard of spoken in legends throughout history. Behind the glass coiled a large golden snake, its head poking out from the folds of the scaly body as a long forked black tongue flicked in and out of its mouth. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath as Snake reached into the case, pulling the reptile out and letting it wrap itself around his arm.

"She is stunning." Sebastian breathed, garnet orbs wide as he admired the mythological serpent. "Such a thing, I had only heard of through whispers in Hell, but never did I imagine it truly existed." Carefully, long fingers extended in an attempt to touch the animal; however, dropped as the serpent opened its mouth to show razor sharp fangs and a dreadful warning hiss. "My, my, smart little lizard." Sebastian smirked, standing up and placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder who stared at him with anxious eyes. "She can sense demonic and angelic auras." He offered as an explanation.

The slayer shook his head as he tried to absorb everything, looking back to the rather large reptile who watched his every move with glassy dark orbs. The snake seemed intelligent and unafraid of him, regardless of how it had reacted towards Sebastian. Somewhere in the recesses of Ciel's mind, he knew it wouldn't harm him and going against his natural aversion, reached out a hand to touch the shimmery skin.

"I know what you are, says Maggie." Snake interpreted, Ciel pausing for a moment and giving him a quick glance before continuing to extend trembling fingers towards the creature. "She won't hurt the one who has had come to seek her assistance and has the bloodline of Michael." He encouraged, the serpent now stretching out to meet the anxious hand halfway.

Ciel sucked in a quick breath, wide blue spheres watching as the reptile bunted her head gently below his palm and then moved to nuzzle the knuckles of his hand.  A small smile broke out over his face as the creature continued to lightly glide over his skin, the feeling a bit ticklish before she retreated back to once again pose her long body on Snake's arm. Ciel grinned at the blond and then Sebastian, giddy with the excitement of having experienced something so thrilling.

"What would happen if she bit me?" He asked suddenly, curious now as to the extent of her power. She weaved about Snake's clothing, stopping a moment to taste the air.

"Nothing; her poison only has an effect on Lucifer." Sebastian answered, head tilting to the side thoughtfully as he admired the snake. "A direct descendant from the original serpent, her venom is the only thing that can weaken the Prince of Darkness for any extended period of time." Maggie glared at the demon and he chuckled. Sebastian appreciated something so dangerous contained inside such cold beauty. "She really doesn't like me."

"How do you know she's the right one?" Ciel pressed on, completely enthralled now with the divine history involving this snake. "I mean, I know she is different than any other reptile I've ever seen, but still, how can you tell she is the kin of the original serpent?" The angel's gaze followed each and every movement the animal made; as if in a trance, he could not bring himself to look away.

"Because of this." Snake stated, using his free hand to grip what could be considered her throat gently. Maggie slithered her way up onto the newly offered perch, her milky white belly exposed. "There. Can you see it?" Raising her a bit higher so that Ciel and Sebastian could get a good view of the snake's underside.

There on the scaled belly was a dark patch in the shape of a crucifix. The contrast in color was undeniable, the image clear as if it had been branded into her skin. Ciel hummed quietly at the sight of it, knowing without a doubt, that this animal was who Snake claimed her to be. However, there was still a matter of getting her venom and then how to use it.

"So, how do we, what's the term?" The angel racked his brain for the correct terminology that he had learned in freshman biology. "Milk! Yes!" Snapping his fingers and smiling. "That's it! How do we milk her venom?" Ciel grinned at his accomplishment, happy that he had somehow managed to retain some of the information from his general courses in college.

"I've already done that." Snake replied, lowering the serpent into her case again who happily slithered back into the warm damp mulch that lined the bottom of the aquarium. She curled herself into a tight ball while the blond made his way over to the Bunsen burner.  Carefully, he removed the vial hanging over the flame, lifting up to the light before turning to face Ciel and Sebastian.

"This is what I could gather from Maggie." He explained, the violet liquid only filling the small tube halfway. "There isn't much, but you shouldn't need a lot since it is rather potent." Placing a rubber stopper into it, Snake offered the container to Ciel. "It's a gift from me to you, says Maggie."

The angel accepted it, fingers curling firmly around the still warm glass. He looked down at the mixture, a sense of overwhelming awe washing over him at knowing that he now held the one thing known in existence that could actually wound the Dark Lord. With this, it might actually be possible to succeed in this impossible mission he had set out on. Glancing up at Snake, he smiled graciously.

"Tell her, thank you." He managed to get out, throat suddenly thick with emotion. "Hey, Snake?" Ciel paused, a thought occurring to him. "Why is she called Maggie when everyone else is named after some sort of literary figure?" Sebastian snorted at the assertion, not having realized the posthumous correlation of the snakes' names himself.

"Oh, Maggie is short for Mary Magdalene." Snake replied earnestly, taking a moment to pet Oscar who had been without any attention for a while now.  A sly smile broke out over his face, a first that the angel and demon had witnessed since their arrival. "She's special; one of a kind. It just seemed to fit her." He gazed fondly at the serpent, the young man's affection for the reptile evident.

"Ok, yeah, well . . ." Ciel hummed awkwardly, not sure how to respond to such a statement.  Inspecting the vial once more, the slate head cocked to the side as he scrutinized the contents before placing it for safekeeping in his pocket. "I guess we should get going." Sebastian nodded in agreement and the angel turned to face their host.

"Thank you so much for everything, Snake." He smiled, offering out a hand to shake. This time the gesture was received without any retaliation; Oscar having deemed Ciel no longer a threat to his owner. "You should stop by the manor sometime. Dagger comes to visit regularly. I think he might even try to move in at some point." The slayer laughed at the thought, however, he wouldn't put it past his sword instructor to try it.

"I don't know." The young man responded shyly, blond bangs sweeping over downcast eyes. "They don't do very well in public places. People have a tendency to freak out when they see them." Oscar made his way around the base of Snake's neck, the lightning fast tongue flicking about in attempt to comfort him. "It's better we just stay here." He whispered, wrapping thin arms protectively around himself.

"Well, consider yourself formerly invited to the Phantomhive Estate." Ciel announced firmly, blue eyes bright with determination and sincerity. "And when I say you, I mean all your legless friends here as well." Snake gaped at the angel, expression one of complete disbelief at having been given such a gracious invitation. "Just call or something beforehand, so I can make sure my aunt isn't around." He grinned, the action infectious and Snake reciprocated with another lovely smile of his own.

Ciel and Sebastian left the small house, the slayer feeling oddly buoyant at having not only found a solution to an obstacle, but also for having made a new friend. Strangely enough, it seemed that since he had transitioned over into his birthright, the young man had made a number of new acquaintances; Dagger, Mister Agni, Soma, and now, Snake. However, those relationships didn't erase the pain of those who had suffered because of him like Alois and now Father Spears.

The absence of the priest from his life left Ciel with a dull ache in his chest and he wondered how much longer this aversion to him could actually last. Sebastian noticed the shift in the angel's mood and gently took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. No words passed between them as they weren't necessary for comfort to be given without question.

As they climbed back into the waiting sedan, Ciel handed the vial over. The demon quickly placing it into the breast pocket of his leather jacket, patting it lightly to make sure it was secure. Sebastian would take it back to the manor and hide it somewhere safe until the time came to use it. Ciel swallowed hard as he suddenly realized that they were quickly closing the distance to when his plan would be put into action and for the first time since the idea had presented itself he was nervous.

Glancing up to into the rearview mirror, the slayer caught the eyes of his driver. "Bard, take Sebastian back to the estate." He commanded and the chauffeur grunted in accordance as they made their way down the dirt road once more. "Drop him off there. After that, head towards the Midford Estate."

The demon cocked a curious brow the angel's way at the sudden change in afternoon plans and Ciel offered a slight smile. There were things he needed to do in case he didn't survive the mission into Hell. He would be lying if he said he wasn't frightened about taking on the Devil and retrieving his parents' souls, but there was a real possibility that the angel would not return and he wanted to make sure those he left behind were alright.

Not wanting to worry Sebastian, Ciel kept quiet and turned to stare out the window, calming his racing thoughts. Long fingers crept over and laced through his own, a warm squeeze being given as the car continued to bump along. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying this quiet moment with Sebastian, drawing strength from the love being given to him by a demon of all people.

* * *

 

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Snake! Awww, he is so adorable in this chapter. I really wanted to put him in this story and it just turned out that there was a role perfect for him. He is so sad and lonely here that it makes me want to cry, but in the end, it turns out that he found a new friend in Ciel. Anyways, I know people love, love, love Snake, is let me know if this chapter did him justice, OK?_

_The clock is ticking to when Ciel is going to go charging into Hell, guns ablazin' with Alois at his side. Who knows what is going to happen then? Do you think they will be successful? Will he make it out alive? Will Father Spears finally forgive him? Find out as this crazy train ride of a plot continues._

_Thanks for reading._

 


	47. Chapter 47

The Midford Estate sat on a prime piece of real estate at the edge of town. This area was known for its elaborate homes and high income earning families, however, none of the mini mansions were as welcoming or as lovely as the one which housed the family of Alexis and Francis Midford.

Grandiose and elegant, the 18th century two story residence was nowhere near to the scale of the Phantomhive manor, however it still boasted wealth and social standing. Red brick walls and white marble columns ensconced the architecture, making any visitor feel both welcomed and humbled at the same time. The three acres on which the home was perched spread out wide with large well maintained grassy lawns and huge trees that bloomed fragrant flowers in the spring and brightly colored leaves in the autumn.

This year, as the winter continued trudge on despite what the calendar said, there had yet to be a single blossom upon their branches. An anomaly that most just chalked up to global warming, however, those with insight into the spiritual world knew better.

Ciel listened as the muted crunch of the gravel driveway came to a halt and Bard skillfully parked the Mercedes near the front entrance. They exchanged a quick look in the rearview mirror, the chauffer not having to ask when the young master would be back or why he was visiting this estate. For years Bard had driven this route to Elizabeth's house, taking Ciel back and forth to visit with his family's old friends. Although, it had been a while since he had asked to come here and the gruff blond would be lying if he said he wasn't just the tiniest bit curious as to why.

A heavy slam of the car door signaled that the slayer was already out and making his way up the front steps. Ciel paused for a moment before knocking, knowing that if he wanted to he could have just let himself in, but felt the need to be polite and follow proper social protocol anyways. He waited until the housekeeper answered, a bright smile painted across his face as he was granted entrance into the familiar home once more.

Grunting and sharp slaps echoed down the hall and into the foyer, Ciel not needing any explanation for what was causing it. A smile played at the corner of his lips and his right hand twitched with the desire to once again wrap his fingers around the grip of a foil. Following behind the woman, the servant obediently lead him to the game room where the sounds intensified and he heard someone curse under their breath. The voice was distinctly male and he snickered as he envisioned what poor soul had been tricked into going up against the indomitable Elizabeth Cordelia Midford in a fencing match in her own home.

Walking into the large gallery that had been transformed into a game room of sorts, the angel immediately spotted the two sparring; both dressed in white regulation fencing outfits complete with masks and chest protectors. The pair danced back and forth on the mat attacking and counter attacking with decisive lunges and swift parries. Ciel felt a surge of adrenaline just from watching them go at it, just now realizing how much he had missed the sport. Being the Demon Slayer and school didn't give him much spare time and as a result, the young man had not been to a practice in what seemed like forever.

The smaller of the two feinted to the left, the blonde bobbing ponytail an obvious sign it was Lizzie. Her short stature and quick turns made her a dangerous competitor and  her opponent fell for the move by extending his foil in an attempt to riposte. Ciel smirked as he saw the counter strike his friend would make before it even happened.

Lizzie spun on her heel, narrowly avoiding the larger fencer's lunge and quickly flicking her foil, the tip landing directly over her opponent's heart and effectively ending the match. A cheerful laugh could be heard as the girl taunted her adversary, throwing her arms over her head and jumping in the air. The loser groaned loudly in disappointment, hanging his head and shaking away the disbelief that he had not only lost to a woman, but someone nearly half his size.

"I told. Pay up!" Lizzie crowed, removing her mask and tucking it next to her body. A  gloved hand reached out with palm face up. "All of it. Now. I don't take IOUs." She grinned, giggling as the man groaned once again.

"Lizzie, I swear, you can be such a pain." He grumbled, reaching up to remove his mask. Ciel watched as similar blonde hair tumbled out in messy locks and green eyes locked with the identical ones of his sister's. "Really, a brat. I don't know how you ever found a boyfriend." Edward complained, digging into his back pocket and retrieving a small packet. "There, happy now?"

"Thank you, dear bro." She cooed sweetly, putting the prize away in her own suit before turning to greet Ciel who still stood quietly on the sidelines. "Hey, when did you get here? This is a nice surprise." Lizzie commented, smiling as she walked over to give her friend a warm, albeit sweaty hug. "I never see you anymore."

Ciel laughed and squeezed her tight, having missed his friend. It had been far too long since they had hung out and there was something comforting about the normalcy Lizzie provided in his life. She let him go just as her older brother approached them, his hand extended and offering to be shaken.

"Hey, Ciel. Long time, no see." Edward greeted, grinning broadly at the family friend. The angel gripped the strong hand and shook it with a small smile of his own. "Lizzie here says you've been skipping out on practice lately." He chastised and Ciel rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised. I was expecting to run into you on campus when I visited and played the lacrosse team last week." He winked and the angel's face paled as a past conversation surfaced.

The memory of Alois rolling around on his bed, cackling about his voyeuristic exploits in the men's locker room flitted through the angel's mind. As he stared up into the emerald orbs the phase '9 inch monster' kept playing over and over again in his head and he couldn't help himself, but take a quick glance down at the blond's groin. Thankfully, the fencing jacket Edward wore provided more than enough padding and nothing was visible beneath the thick fabric.

"Oh, um, yeah." Ciel stuttered, fumbling for a recovery from his momentary blanching. Releasing the hand he took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest nervously. "Been busy, you know. School, future company's CEO and all that." He mumbled, averting his gaze to the floor.

"I can see how that might be more important." Edward agreed, grinning again at him. "Well, sis, I better get ready." He announced, stretching his arms wide and letting his back pop. Making his way over to a stand, he put away the foil and began to remove his gloves. "Don't want to keep the lady waiting."  He joked and laughed as Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him.

"You thirsty?" The girl asked, turning her attention to Ciel as Edward promptly disappeared from the room. The angel nodded and the two strolled gingerly towards the kitchen. "I don't know what she sees in him." She sighed, placing her mask and foil on the large marble island and shedding her gloves. "He's just so stupid." Lizzie snorted.

"Well, he's your brother, so of course you think he's stupid." Ciel teased, sliding onto a  barstool and propping his elbows on the island. It was Lizzie's turn to roll her eyes as she returned with two bottles of cold water from the refrigerator, passing one to Ciel. "Thanks."

"Edward and his harem." She groaned, taking a sip of the cool liquid and standing opposite her friend. "He always has tons of airheaded idiots throwing themselves at him and I cannot simply fathom why." She shook her head and grunted out a few curse words as Ciel took a big gulp of his own beverage. "I don't get why of all people he and to go ask out my lab partner. I need Paula to be mentally competent for finals and not all weepy because Eddie won't return her calls." She grumbled. "Really, what do they all see in him?"

He had a pretty good clue as to why Edward was so popular with the ladies, but he wouldn't dare share his theory with Lizzie. Telling someone that their sibling was well endowed wasn't polite conversation and neither was trying to come up with a reason for knowing that in the first place. Instead, Ciel decided to steer the conversation in less volatile direction.

"So, how dinner with the parents go?" He asked coyly. "I haven't seen Dagger in a while. Your mom hasn't got him locked up in the house somewhere, has she?" Ciel giggled and leaned back to avoid the playful slap that Lizzie aimed at his shoulder. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little curious to find out what had happened, especially considering how nervous the blond-black haired swordsman had been about meeting his girlfriend's family.

"Fine, actually." She replied, arching an eyebrow and grinning. "Dad found him witty and engaging and mom, oddly enough, seemed to really like him." Lizzie frowned for a moment at something that crossed her mind, but shook her head as if to expel the thoughts. "They got along great."

"Ok, then what's bothering you?" Ciel probed gently, looking up at her with deep blue eyes, noticing how she had shrugged off something that upset her just now. "If you tell me that everything went fine and that your parents loved him, then what is the issue?" The girl nibbled straight white teeth into a pink glossed lower lip, debating on whether or not to reveal her suspicions.

"I don't know, it just seemed, ahhh, this is stupid." She exhaled, emerald averting to the side. "They just, mom and Dagger, they sort of," Lizzie glanced back, catching the concerned cobalt with her own jade. "Like, I mean, she really, really liked Dagger and you know my mom, she never likes anybody." The admission coming out in a rush. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath and she blushed. "It was almost like they already had some sort of special secret just between the two of them."

"See! I told you it was stupid. God! It sounds even dumber when I say it out loud!" Lizzie moaned, rolling her eyes at herself while she waited for her friend to start laughing. Ciel, however, sat there quietly, nervously wondering what it is he should say or do in this delicate situation.

He knew exactly what Lizzie was talking about and unfortunately, the smart girl was too observant. It didn't surprise the angel that as soon as Francis Midford had learned of Dagger's association with Noah's Arc Orphanage that the astute Medical Examiner would treat him differently. Instead interrogating the young man who was dating her daughter about everything from his credit score to when his last STD test results were given, the intimidating woman had immediately accepted him.

"What's going on with medical school?" Ciel inquired, deciding that changing the subject was the best course of action. The less Lizzie knew about this Holy crusade, the better. She would be safer in her ignorance to such things and either way, it really wasn't his place to reveal this secret once again; that responsibility would fall to Dagger this time around. "Your mom still trying to get you to stay local?"

"Yeah, she is." Lizzie's expression conflicted between being upset and somewhat relieved at the statement. "She has been working on making that happen since I chose my major." Ciel hummed, remembering how Francis had first badgered her only daughter to choose a medicinal degree only to have it morph into picking the same postgraduate school as hers later on. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think that she was grooming me to take over her position at Medical Examiner one day when she retires."

The theory rang loud in the slayer's ears, the blood rushing from his face as it became suddenly clear that this was exactly what the cunning wife of Alexis Midford was doing. She was preparing her daughter to take on the role she had held for quite some time now and follow in the footsteps as another person who would help the Church and God's warrior on earth in the battles to come. Ciel shook his head negatively, not wanting his friend to be exposed to any of this. It was bad enough that Alois and Father Spears had suffered by their association with the angel and his world, but not Lizzie too.

"I think you should do what you is best for you." Ciel assuaged, giving a weak smile.  It was the only thing that came to mind and he wasn't sure how to convince her otherwise without raising her suspicions. "I mean, there's no point in picking up the mantle that someone else has set before you if you don't want it." He pointed out and the blonde gave him a dumb look.

"Oh, really? This coming from the boy whose family had set his future role as CEO of Funtom Co. before he even took his first step?" Lizzie shot back and making the young man blush as he glanced away with embarrassment. Sighing, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry about that, Ciel. My mom just drives me crazy sometimes. I know she means well and is looking out for my best interests, but I have enough factors flying around right now that I need to consider at the moment." The angel met the anxious green orbs and immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Dagger?" She nodded, turning her attention to picking at the plastic ring of the water bottle. Ciel watched as the long manicured fingers worked to loosen the cap and he spoke the words she wouldn't. "You really love him, don't you?" Lizzie hummed a silent yes, her cheeks reddening with a deep blush as she chanced to meet his inquisitive stare.

Ciel had to admit that he never thought he would see the day that Elizabeth Midford would fall in love. Lizzie had always been so competitive, over achieving and smart; add in the fact that she could beat almost anyone, male or female in fencing and the girl wasn't what one would call the stereotypical girlfriend. She never sat around daydreaming about what he wedding would be like one day or how many kids she wanted to have or by what age. Lizzie was too busy doing other things, however, she was well liked, her natural beauty and quick witted sense of humor having made her approachable by boys and girls of all ages.

It took a special kind of guy to deal with such a woman; someone who would not be intimidated by her no-nonsense attitude and exceptional skill with a sword.  Still, Lizzie had never wanted to settle just because she was different from so many other girls and Ciel used to tease his friend about how she was just one-of-the-guys. He now realized that the girl had found that certain someone in the most unlikely of places and because they made no sense apart, Lizzie and Dagger made perfect sense together.

Reaching out over the island, Ciel took the feminine hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, there's no shame in wanting to include the person you love most in your life." He soothed, for once being able to give comfort in matters of the heart that he actually knew about. "As for you mom, well . . ." the thought trailed off as the slayer tried to find the right words. "She will be happy with whatever you decide as long as you are."

Ciel stated the last sentence with more confidence than he truly felt and hoped that he was right. He knew Mrs. Midford loved her children and he believed that as mother, she only wanted them to be happy. In the end, the angel would pray that Lizzie never discovered the truth of his lineage nor that Dagger had any part to play in it.  Life was short and ignorance was truly bliss sometimes.

The sound of heavy, swift footsteps interrupted the sweet moment and the pair turned their heads to see Edward waltzing into the kitchen. Freshly showered and dressed in a dark blazer and a pair of designer jeans, the tall blond athlete whistled a happy tune as he set about getting himself a glass of water.

"Whoa, be careful there, Ciel. If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to put the moves on my innocent little sis." Edward warned playfully, but he glared at their joined hands until they parted. Leaning against the sink, he downed the liquid in two gulps, Ciel trying hard not to stare at the slight bulge in the man's pants. "Good thing you ended up liking guys or else I would have had to watch you like a hawk at St. Victoria's." He teased, setting the now empty dishware on the countertop and turning to gaze his sister. "You just tell your little boyfriend of yours that he had better mind his manners or he'll have to answer to me." Edward huffed.

"Oh, please." Elizabeth groaned, rolling her eyes at the overprotective display her big brother was putting on. "If that isn't the most hypocritical thing you have ever said. Besides, I think we both know that I can handle myself." She shot back, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Good thing I have protection though." Lizzie giggled as her brother's face fell and he grumbled something in discontent.

"Yeah, well." Edward pouted as he turned to leave the kitchen. "Don't think that just because you won that it means you can do whatever you want with it." The blond sulked a little, giving Ciel a quick nod before disappearing into the living room.

"Have fun on your date!" Lizzie called out, grinning madly at her sibling who was no longer in sight. Leaning to the side of the island, she cupped a hand to her mouth, wanting to make sure she was heard. "Tell Paula I want to hear all about your PG-13 fun!" A slew of annoyed curses were heard from the foyer before the front door slammed shut.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ciel asked finally, his friend laughing hysterically at some inside joke he wasn't privy to yet. Although, the young man had an idea that he had walked in on part of it earlier while the two were fencing. "PG-13? Do you really think Edward is going to keep his hands off your friend just because you said so?" Lizzie burst into another round of laughter at the incredulous look being given to her; Ciel shaking his head.

"Well, no." She managed to gasp as composure began to take over once more. Lizzie smiled at the angel, green eyes twinkling with mischief as she spoke. "Eddie never listens to what I say, however, it will be a little difficult for him to get anywhere with Paula while I am holding on to this." The feminine hand darted into the breast of her jacket to produce the item she had tucked away earlier.

Ciel's gaze followed her fingers anxiously as they grasped the shiny blue square package, a quick flick of Lizzie's wrist sending it skating onto the smooth marble countertop. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the dark shimmery foil with its trademark symbol proudly emblazoned upon packet and the circular ridge that followed along the inner rim of the crimped edges. Ciel glanced up to gape at his friend, the girl almost wiggling with devilish glee that only someone with a sibling could fully comprehend.

"You-you bet your brother his condom?"  He whispered in horror; a blonde ponytail being bounced as Lizzie nodded emphatically. "Why would you do something like that?" Ciel asked bewildered, thinking that money was probably a much better alternative than this. "I mean, what if he gets someone pregnant?" He blurted out, leaning forward as he tried to talk some sense into his friend. "Do you really think taking away one prophylactic is going to keep Edward from hooking up with your girl friend?" Lizzie let out a loud laugh, Ciel wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Oh, please. Eddie is way too much of a princess to jeopardize his future like that." She dismissed, waving a hand in the air. Seeing that Ciel didn't believe her, Lizzie leveled him with a serious look. "And I know what you're thinking, that he can just go get another one if he wants to do it so badly, but you would be wrong." She chuckled quietly to herself as the angel just shook his head.

"You see, Edward is a bit of condom snob." Lizzie explained, leaning over the island and propping herself on her elbows. "Apparently, he won't wear just any kind. It has to be these." A manicured finger poked at the packet that lay between them and she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Something about how he can't fit into normal sized condoms." She snorted, obviously considering her brother's statement a lie. "Apparently that was his last one."

Ciel swallowed hard at the information, a part of him wanting to defend Edward and dispel his sister's skepticism. However, once again, trying to explain how he knew that would just be too much trouble and the angel instead sat there silently, nodding and acting like this was the first time he had ever heard such a thing. He wondered idly just what would happen to the tube shaped piece of latex.

"Seems kind of a shame." Ciel remarked, glancing at the item and then his friend. "It won't get used now." Long lashed emerald eyes narrowed slightly, carefully watching as the slayer's hand slowly crept towards the packet. "Why don't you just give it to me and I will make sure it gets to fulfill its purpose in life?" Ciel smiled sweetly at Lizzie, extending his fingers only to receive a sharp slap onto the back of his knuckles. "Hey! That hurt!" He pouted, cradling his accosted appendage as if it was irreparably damaged.

"Oh no, you don't!" The blonde barked, sweeping up the rubber and holding it up to examine the shiny foil in the light. An amused expression painted the girl's lovely face, however, beneath the glossed plump lips lay a hint of mischief. "I am going put this baby to good use." Tucking it back into her breast plate, Lizzie gave her friend a saucy wink. "Dagger's coming over later."

* * *

 

Socks acted as a makeshift pouch before a second pair was wrapped around the already snug vial. Sebastian peered into the dark recesses of the lower dresser drawer, pushing aside some of Ciel's neatly folded sweaters and depositing the irreplaceable package where no one would ever think to look. A satisfied smirk spread over the demon's face as he deftly slid the antique piece of furniture shut before standing up.

Garnet glanced at the bottom of the dresser, ascertaining that hiding the vial containing the first Serpent's decedent's venom there was most definitely the best place. Sighing, long fingers traveled through the ebony bangs as he slowly made his way over to the bed. Sebastian's mind replayed the events of today feeling ambivalent about having found such a powerful weapon, thanks to Mister Agni.

On one hand, having the venom gave Ciel the tool he needed to actually achieve his goal of stealing his parents' souls from Satan, but it also meant that there was nothing stopping the angel now from going through with his plan. A foreign sensation tugged at the demon's heart and he placed a hand flat over his chest as if to stamp it out. Crimson orbs flitted back and forth as he tried to discern this new emotion and he stared out the bedroom window as thoughts ran rampant.

Sebastian fingers dug further into the fabric of his shirt; the area around his heart feeling as if it were being squeezed and he took a long, deep breath as way to soothe his trepidation. Images of Ciel in Hell, hurt, bloodied and crying for help flurried through his mind, each new vision only making the invisible hand around his heart tighten further. Gasping, the demon fell onto his knees, panting and shivering as he clawed at his chest.

"I-I can't." He managed to get out, wondering if it was possible for a demon to hyperventilate as he began to feel light headed. One hand spread out on the floor, supporting his weight as he hunched forward, panicking. "I know I said I would, but . . . but . . ." he whispered to no one, licking dry lips. "Ciel, I'm sorry." Shaking his head, it hung low as eyes were squeezed firmly shut.

"I can't let you do this." Sebastian breathed harshly, his entire frame shaking now as the reality of what his lover was going to attempt washed over him. A low tortured groan slipped out followed by a choked sob that wracked the broad shoulders. His jaw clenched as hot tears began to bleed through the thick curtain of his lashes, splattering silently onto the carpet. "I can't . . . I can't just let you," he took in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian kneeled there, letting wave after wave of fear and anxiety wash over him. He knew he had promised Ciel that he would help him in this endeavor, assured the Demon Slayer that he would do everything in his power to see that Vincent and Rachel's souls find eternal peace. Yet, as each day passed and they grew closer and closer to the time where the angel would traverse into Hell, Sebastian's heart became more restless.

He had stayed strong in Ciel's presence, exuding the seemingly infallible confidence and aloof calm that had been his persona for centuries. Sebastian understood now that being that way was simple when one never had anything of value to lose. However, for the first time since his creation, he did have something he cared for, something more important than his own life. Keeping up this facade had reached its breaking point and Sebastian fought desperately now not to fall completely apart. At least Ciel wasn't around to witness this collapse.

Indecision tore at his soul, the desire to keep the thing most precious to him safe and sound and the promise he had made to that angelic face just a few short weeks ago. Ciel's happiness was tantamount, but could Sebastian really be that unselfish? Could he actually push aside his own possessiveness in favor of giving the person he loved their wish? It was the ultimate test of how far the former General of Satan's army had come and he chuckled bitterly at knowing the answer.

Apparently, Ciel's humanity had seeped into the demon so much, that Sebastian knew without a doubt that he would help the angel. Even if it meant going against all logic and reason for the man who was well aware of the risks of what the slayer would be facing. The chances of Ciel not coming back were high, but Sebastian was determined to move Heaven and earth to assure that he would not lose the young man to the clutches of the Dark Prince.

Picking himself off the floor, he wiped away the dampness from his cheeks and took in a long, deep breath. If he was going to help Ciel do this, then it was his job to make sure that angel was fully focused on the mission. Sebastian didn't want him to be caught off guard while in the bowels of fire and brimstone, wondering and worrying about those he loved. To ensure this, he realized that he would be required to intervene on the one relationship in Ciel's life that was currently causing him the most strife; Father Spears.

Sebastian growled under his breath, eyes flashing a glowing magenta at the thought of the priest. It's not that the demon didn't like the holy man, in reality, he actually respected the way he kept true to the vows he had given to the Church. There weren't many in the world who could so selflessly devote their lives to Christ and even fewer who would be able to serve as the Demon Slayer's spiritual advisor. However, it was the closeness of the bond between Ciel and Father Spears which annoyed the demon to no end.

The angel had already taken a stand against the head of St. Victoria's by firmly refusing to harm his lover. Since that time, Father Spears has been stubbornly avoiding his student, refusing to see or speak to him until the young man came to his senses and killed Sebastian. It was apparent how much this lack of spiritual counsel affected Ciel, even though he did put on a brave face of nonchalance about it.

Sighing, he strode over to a chair in the corner and reached for his leather jacket. The dark fabric was soft and supple as long arms slid into the coat; Sebastian knew what he had to do now. As much as he detested it, he would take on this bothersome task so that Ciel could go about his plan with a clear head and no regrets.

Sebastian made his way out the of mansion, taking a moment to glance at the sun still high in the sky. No matter how much heat radiated from the ball of fire, the ground seemed to stay perpetually frozen, snow still covering most of the grass even though they were well into spring. The odd weather was a definite sign that something big was going on in the celestial realms, the scales of good and evil being tested and rebalanced.

A smile twitched at the corner of his lips at the irony that with the approach of a possible Armageddon, Sebastian was not on the side he had always thought he would be. Stranger things had happened, but not many. With a snicker, the demon leapt into the air, sprinting forward with impossible speed towards the University's campus and the church; not sure of what to expect when he finally confronted Father Spears.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Wow, lots of loose end gathering there, especially where Lizzie is concerned. I put that scene in the story because I actually really like Lizzie in Revelations, smart, attractive, caring and not one to bow to stereotypes. So, anyways, this scene had to happen, that and well, I couldn't resist making Ciel run into Edward, snicker, snicker._

_Get ready for some really intense chapters. Sebastian is not as black and white as he appears to be, he has fears and concerns just like the rest of us. And now he is going to talk to Father Spears? That can't be good, anyone remember the last time that happened and Sebastian accused him of being a pedophile and wanting to have his way with Ciel? Yeah, like this convo is going to go more smoothly._

_BTW, I just finished the second or third to last chapter and let me tell you, it was pretty emotional. When I write, if I can feel the emotions of my characters enough to cause a physical reaction that usually means it is a phenomenal chapter. So, just so know, you have some really good, heavy stuff in store for you. Hehehehe._

_And just wait, BlackRoseEden is going to update both Promises and Rugged Hearts on AO3. Just keep tuned for those masterpieces of literature._


	48. Chapter 48

A lively happy tune floated through the air as Sebastian quickly strode up the stone steps of St. Victoria's. Dark ebony bangs flopped next to high cheekbones as he approached the large double doors, hands shoved into the pockets of his faded jeans. His heavy boots clacked on the floor of the ancient foyer as crimson eyes searched around for anyone who may be present this late in the day.

Sauntering down the aisle, Sebastian spied a few parishioners scattered throughout the pews, their heads bowed in deep reflection or prayer. The sight made the demon smirk, amused by the sheer ignorance of these people and how they had no clue how close in reality the world actually was to complete and utter destruction. In Sebastian's mind, they should be directing their worship towards Ciel, the one who was destined to save all of humanity from the ravages of Hell. Unfortunately, like with most saviors, their successes and sacrifices for the greater good usually went unnoticed by the masses.

As he approached the altar, he hummed quietly to himself, remembering the evening he and Ciel had almost fought to the death, but instead ended up making passionate love on the smooth marble. Sebastian had to force some composure as the erotic images resurfaced once more. Thankfully, the blond altar boy appeared, carrying a large stack of bibles that looked far too heavy for him to be handling.

"Oh, please, let me." Sebastian offered politely stepping towards the young man. Wide green eyes blinked at him from behind the tall pile and the boy shook his head. The demon moved away, giving him space to move around and place the books on the front row of pews.

"No, no, that is alright. I've got it." He explained, after having set them down. A wide thankful smile was given to the demon who arched an eyebrow at the youth; skeptical as to how someone so frail looking could possibly carry such a load. "I'm much stronger than I look." He grinned, answering the unspoken question. "You're Ciel's boyfriend, right?"

"I could be classified that way." Sebastian smirked, the term not at all accurate to define their connection. "And you're name is Finny, correct?" The altar boy nodded enthusiastically, thrilled that the man knew who he was. "Ah, yes, Ciel has mentioned you." He grinned as the innocent face lit up, the smell of such a simple and untouched soul wafting in his nostrils. "Tell me something; is Father Spears in this evening?"

"Yes, he is." Finny responded before his expression darkened a bit. "But, I don't think he wants to see anyone at the moment." Furrowing his brows at the demon. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you might already know that Father Spears has been a little off as of late." Sebastian watched as concern blossomed over the boy's face. "I think him refusing to see Ciel is a mistake." Finny's eyes darted around nervously, as if he was breaking some unknown rule by stating his opinion.

"Hmm, is that so?" Sebastian hummed, glancing at the side door which led to the back of the church which housed the sleeping quarters and offices of the priests. "Maybe I should have a word with the good Father on Ciel's behalf." He mumbled, taking a step around the young man in that direction.

Finny stared at Sebastian as he disappeared into the hallway. He should have tried harder to stop the man, knowing that Father Spears would not want to be disturbed; however, he just couldn't find it in himself when it was obvious that someone had to help mend the rift between Ciel and the priest.

He hung his head, staring at his fingers that nervously wound around each other in worry for his friend. "Good luck." Finny whispered so softly that no one heard him. "For all our sakes, good luck."

* * *

 

"Enter." The priest commanded, not bothering to look up from the accounting ledger he was attempting to balance. He scowled at the numbers that refused to add up no matter what he did and doubled his efforts in finding a way to make everything zero out. "I said, you may enter." He repeated in annoyance, louder and more forceful this time.

The familiar sound of the old door creaking filled the room followed by the gentle click of the knob as it was swung back into place. None of it struck the holy man as unusual and he kept right on working, assuming his visitor was one of the nuns or, Lord help him, Father Sutcliffe. However, as minutes passed and the silence dragged on, the man realized that he was going to have to stop what he was doing and start the conversation.

"What is it that I can do for . . ." Green eyes bulged from behind the spectacles and the priest's jaw dropped, leaving the sentence hanging. Garnet orbs and an amused smirked was given to the shocked reaction as Sebastian waited patiently a few yards away from where the clergyman sat. "You." Father Spears managed to hiss out through gritted teeth.

"How dare you enter this holy place of worship!" He bellowed, standing up and glaring furiously at the demon. Reaching to take ahold of the gold and sapphire rosary which hung from his waist, the priest gripped the heavy cross tightly as he walked around the desk. "What is it that you want? Have you come here to feast upon the pure souls of the congregation as well?" Father Spears spat, fury evident in his expression and loathing lacing every word. "And where is Ciel? If have harmed him, I swear to you I wi-"

"Tsk, tsk, Father." Sebastian admonished, raising both his hands in defense. The priest growled low and deep, body tensing and ready to fend the evil being off if necessary. "I am not here to feed off of any of those lesser souls sitting out there in your church." He made a disgusted face, the idea incredibly unappealing to him. "However, if that little altar boy were to offer up his," flashing a bright smile, "I might be inclined to think about it." He joked in bad taste.

Father Spears's knuckles turned bone white as he clenched the crucifix so hard it was painful. He stood watching with jaw tight as the demon walked slowly around his office, running long fingertips over books and artifacts as he passed. The priest's body followed the man's every move, matching his speed so that the clergyman would always be facing his opponent. Mentally, he calculated what weapons he had at his disposal in his private office and how quickly he could attain them.

"Lovely, collection." Sebastian murmured to himself, humming. "Very impressive." Stopping at the window, he spun on his heel and leaned against the edge. He smiled at the priest who was glaring at him murderously. "Now, let's get down to it, shall we?" Crossing arms over his chest, Sebastian was the picture of politeness, the desk separating them once again. When the holy man refused to agree or even answer, he sighed balefully.

"Now, there is no reason to get so defensive. I didn't come here to fight with you or hurt you. If I had, you would have already been dead by now." Sebastian informed honestly, head tilting to the side as he gave his most innocent expression. The action didn't seem to impress the priest in the slightest and he still planned to kill the demon the second the opportunity arose. "I am the one, in case it has slipped your mind, who saved from that low life demon Diedrich." He reminded, cocking an expectant eyebrow.

"You seem rather well acquainted with this Deidrich." The Father mused, eyes still firmly focused on Sebastian. Carefully, he took a step forward, making his way around the desk. His goal was to obtain the silver letter opener that lay out, the item having been blessed and a weapon, but otherwise rather innocuous in appearance. "I doubt your kind can understand the concept of friendship, however, would you have referred to it as such?" Father Spears asked, taking yet another sly step.

"Him? Oh no, please." Sebastian snorted in disgust as the priest moved even closer. "Diedrich was lower level demon who would do just about anything to gain favor and position." He scoffed, placing his hands into his pockets. "I only ever associated with those who already had a solid rank and power with-"

"With Satan." He finished the statement, gritting his teeth at having to keep up this charade. Another foot and the holy man would have the opener in his grasp. All he needed was one well-placed strike and the blessed silver would put an end to this evil being who had warped the mind of the Demon Slayer. "And you would know all about that, you being his General." Father Spears hissed, pausing for a moment to glare at the smirk being given his way. "I suggest you go back to where you came from!"

In a blur of movements, only seconds if not less, the priest lunged for the blade. Holding the handle tight as he swung around with loud cry, aiming directly for the demon's heart. But Sebastian was a supernatural being and Father Spears just a mere human man and he quickly moved out of the way of the attack. The holy man stumbled past the tall figure, doing his best to bring the weapon back in the hopes of landing some sort of hit; however, he was too late.

He grunted as his back made contact with ancient bookshelves, the sound of silver clattering loudly onto the wooden floor. A strong forearm pressed into the priest's throat, forcing him to gasp for air while his hand holding the rosary was clutched high overhead by  long fingers wrapped around his wrist. Glowing magenta flashed at him, but Father Spears refused to look intimated as the demon held his body captive against the ancient volumes in his office.

"Far be it of me to preach the rules of etiquette," Sebastian growled, eyes flashing a bright magenta, "but I believe attacking those who come bearing no ill-will is just rude." He increased the pressure on his forearm, making the priest choke a little more.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." The demon assured, Father Spears glaring. "Believe me, there is nothing that I would like more than to remove the nuisance you cause me by being such an influence in Ciel's life. However, it's because of that simple fact that he loves you so, that I can't harm you." He huffed, sounding completely annoyed by the caveat.

"Even though you may not believe me, I don't want him to suffer any more than he already has." Sebastian explained, reminding himself that the priest needed oxygen to live constantly. His inner demon could very easily end the Father's life if he wasn't careful. "I will keep him safe in every way possible and that includes making sure nothing happens to those closest to him." Garnet eyes shining bright with sincerity. "Which leads me to the reason I am here in the first place."

Father Spears glowered at him, his wrist aching as the strong grip offered no sign of lessening and head swimming from the lack of oxygen. Sebastian's head tilted to the side as he studied the man curiously, fascinated to some degree that despite the obvious power difference between them he refused to concede. The priest was definitely a rare specimen of humanity and integrity.

"Ciel." Sebastian stated firmly, pulling back a little so the man could breathe easier. "I am here because, as much as I hate to admit it, he needs you." The priest gasped lungfuls of precious air as he continued. "He is completely lost without your guidance and as I said before, I will do everything possible to see that he avoids anymore pain." Another deadly glare was sent his way and Sebastian sighed in frustration.

"Do you think you can refrain from trying to kill me for just a little while?" He inquired, in a bored tone. "I think you will want to hear what your student has been up to lately, even if you have so stubbornly been avoiding him." Raising an eyebrow and challenging him, "can you agree to that much?"

Father Spears gave a quick nod, not liking the fact that he had to make a deal with the Devil's minion one bit. However, if this was for the sake of Ciel then he couldn't very well refuse. He slumped over and coughed as Sebastian stepped away, rubbing his aching throat with a free hand, regaining some composure. Standing again, Father Spears leveled the demon with an angry look.

"Alright, I am listening." He agreed grimly, moving swiftly behind the safety of his desk. Sebastian smirked in amusement at the futile defense, but said nothing as he stood in his spot a few yards away. "Proceed." The priest ordered authoritatively, resuming a stance of calm collectedness as if he hadn't just been pinned against the wall only a few moments ago.

"As you know, Ciel can be quite stubborn when he puts his mind to things." The holy man snorted, one of the few things both men could agree upon. "And without your counsel and guiding hand, let's just say that he has been coming up with some ideas and plans of his own." Sebastian strolled casually over to the loveseat, rolling a wrist in the air. "Some of those thoughts have not been for the better; take the example of your attempted exorcism." Flopping onto the old furniture, the demon made himself comfortable. "Not the best laid out plan, but valiant in his efforts nonetheless." He grinned while the priest huffed, not wanting to be reminded how the demon had been the one to save his life.

"What could he be doing now that is possibly worse than ignoring his sacred duty to cavort with the likes of you?" Father Spears spat, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. "Or should I ask what sort of diabolical path have you lead him down to further serve your own selfish needs?" The sharp laugh this question brought on made the man scowl. "You truly are evil, finding such joy in someone else's demise."

"Oh no, that's not it at all." Sebastian argued, palms raising in the air defensively. "I just find it ironic that you think it is I who has been stringing Ciel along the road to Hell, when in actuality, it was his idea from the very beginning. I was the one who begged him to reconsider." Father Spears's scowl turned into a confused frown and the demon leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he spoke. "You see, Ciel has decided to seek retribution upon the one who so brutally ripped his life apart all those years ago."

Color drained from the holy man's face as it suddenly became apparent as to what the demon was saying. His mouth dropped open, words escaping him as he thought back to the conversation they had had just weeks before. Ciel had wanted to save his parents' souls from Hell and he had forbidden it, telling him it couldn't be done. However, that was the second time in the priest's life that he had lied to protect the boy.

"No. You can't be serious." He whispered, green searching ruby for any sign of falsehood behind the statement. Sebastian's face remained calm and blank, the expression only further proving the honesty of his words. Father Spears shook his head in disbelief. "He will get himself killed." The horror in his voice was evident.

"You planned this, didn't you?" The priest spat violently, anger rolling off him in waves as he pointed viciously at the demon. "This is all part of your Dark Lord's plan!" He snarled, eyes full of accusation and rage. "You wanted to lead Ciel into Hell so that Satan could finally finish what He failed to complete over a decade ago!" Images of Vincent's and Rachel's battered bodies flew through his mind, filling him with fury. "You put this suicidal idea in his head!" He practically screamed.

"I did no such thing." Sebastian replied calmly, leveling the rage driven priest with a stern look. "This was all Ciel's doing; his idea, his plan, his desire to save his parents' souls from an eternity of torment." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Believe me, I have done and said everything in my power to keep him from following through with this, but he is, well you know how he gets." Father Spears clenched his fists at his side, taking deep, calming breaths.

"He will never make it out alive." The holy man whispered, eyes sliding shut and groaning as if the thought pained him.

"Possibly, but I am taking every precaution I can think of to ensure Ciel comes back to us." Sebastian interjected, standing to take a few slow steps towards the man. The priest's brow furrowed as the demon approached. "I want him to make it back just as much, if not more than you." He explained, crimson eyes soft with concern and anxiety; a sight that caught the Father off guard momentarily.

"Well, if you have such a strong desire to keep him safe, then why are you letting him attempt something so foolish?" He argued, annoyed with the close proximity they had to one another now and took an unconscious step back.

"Like I said, you know how Ciel can be when he gets an idea in that pretty little head of his." Sebastian snorted, rolling his eyes. "I've come to the conclusion that I can either assist him in this endeavor or I can argue about it and Ciel will go off and do whatever he wants anyways." He cocked a knowing eyebrow. "At least this way I can keep an eye on him and make sure he stays safe."

"He is going into Hell, Father, whether we want him to or not." Sebastian breathed seriously, catching the man's gaze and holding it. "I have done everything I can think of to prepare him for what he will encounter there, however, Ciel needs to be able to focus on the task at hand and nothing else, if he has any hope of making it out alive." The demon took one last step towards the priest, Father Spears standing his ground this time as they glared at each other less than a foot apart. "That is why I am here today."

He gave the demon a befuddled look. "Can you do that? Forgive him?" Sebastian asked, leaning in and searching the stoic face. "Forgive the fact that he fell in love with someone he shouldn't have? Find enough compassion in your heart and put aside your own issues with me and what I am to give him the peace of mind and clarity to achieve his goal and return safely to us?" He licked his lips nervously as he waited for an answer, not sure what he would do if the priest refused.

Father Spears searched the handsome face, evil and born of fire and brimstone, but handsome nonetheless. A battle raged within the holy man, his conscious warning him of the dangers of trusting a being such as this and his heart which ached to see the young man who was almost like a son to him.

Could Ciel really be that right? To place his confidence in a demon? To give his heart as well? Was his love that blind? Or was it just the opposite and Ciel's innocence made him able to see the good where there usually wasn't any to be found? Father Spears shook his head, his mind a tumultuous landscape of what if's and how's. 

He had avoided Ciel in the hopes that he would eventually see that the spiritual advisor was correct. Father Spears was angry, hurt and feeling betrayed that the young man would withhold such vital pieces of information from him and to top it all off, to so adamantly refuse a direct order! He had let those emotions get the best of him and had left Ciel in a risky situation with no spiritual counsel and with the same demon he had been so opposed against letting live.

The priest now berated himself as he realized that his actions had done nothing to prove his point, but had only served to encourage Ciel to act on his own desires; a desire which now could not only get him killed, but also plunge the world into Armageddon.

Sighing heavily, Father Spears knew that dwelling on past mistakes would do nothing to help them now. He needed to remedy the results of what he had helped set into motion, even if that meant working with a demon. Swallowing hard, he met the crimson eyes head one, his own gaze steely and cold with determination.

"Alright, then," he replied in the familiar stoic tone. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

 

Ciel sighed as he walked into the foyer of the Phantomhive mansion, happy to be home once again, but completely exhausted by the past few days. Removing his long coat, he hung it away in the closet, taking a moment to loosen the expensive tie around his neck. Smoothing hands down his suit jacket, Ciel made his way towards the kitchen where he could hear his aunt chatting away on her phone.

He had just returned from a meeting with Mr. Tanaka, the acting CEO for Funtom Co., to discuss the future of the company once Ciel graduated next spring. It had always been the plan that he would take over the reins of his father's corporation one day, Vincent even having gone so far as to the conditions his son would have to complete in order to inherit it in his Last Will and Testament. Although some of the provisions had turned out differently than originally expected, Mr. Tanaka assured Ciel that this would not make a difference in obtaining his birthright.

Oddly and not surprisingly enough, the man whom Vincent had entrusted his company and wealth too, was well aware of the Phantomhive family's secret. He looked upon Ciel with a kind smile and laugh wrinkled eyes, promising the young man that he would do everything in his power to help him become a fair and successful executive. Ciel was incredibly thankful and grateful for the guidance, a lump having formed in his throat when Mr. Tanaka had complimented him on how much he looked like both his late parents. He then pushed aside his emotions and focused solely on what the experienced man could teach him.

On the ride home, it hit Ciel that all of this preparation for the future might be for not. He had been ignoring it, but there was a good chance that he would not make it back from Hell after freeing his parents' souls. What would become of Funtom Co.? He didn't know, but he felt a little better that the company his family had built was under the care of Mr. Tanaka. The elderly man would find a way to keep it profitable and pass it on even if Ciel wasn't around to pick up that mantle. Still, reality reared its ugly head and he was now forced to acknowledge it.

Tomorrow night was the night. Time had run out.

After much research and debating, Sebastian, Ciel and Mr. Agni had come to the conclusion that the really should not wait any longer with the plan to invade Hell. The alignment of the stars and the moon were in near perfect position to attempt such a feat and what was the point in postponing the inevitable? Ciel wasn't going to change his mind and decide suddenly that the endeavor to save his parents' souls was worthless. So, it was decided that within the next 48 hours, they would commence with what had been planned.

With the countdown in place, Ciel had quickly gone to work tying up loose ends. He had stopped by to see Lizzie, making sure to hug her extra hard and extra long; the girl watching him go with a confused and frightened expression on her face as he left. He had spoken to Alois, the spirit more than happy to help despite the danger, still wanting to redeem himself from when he had failed his friend during Father Spears's exorcism. Ciel sighed heavily as he thought of the priest.

They still weren't speaking and he regretted the fact that he would not be able to tell the holy man goodbye. However, Ciel stood by his decision to disregard his spiritual advisor's orders to kill Sebastian and he clung to that defiance as a way to ignore the hurt that welled up in his chest. Still, he would be lying if he said he would not have liked to see Father Spears one final time. Shaking the thought away, he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Ciel honey. You're home." Angelina chirped, smiling at her nephew as she tucked the phone away in her purse. "My, don't you look handsome in that suit. So much like your father." She pulled him in for a quick hug before pushing away to hold him at arm's length. "So, how did the meeting with Tanaka go?"

"Fine." He replied, giving a soft smile and placing his hands in her arms. Sighing, he walked out of her grip and towards the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. "You going somewhere?" He asked as the heavy Sub-Zero was slammed shut and he cracked the cap to open his drink.

"Oh, yes, I am." His aunt laughed, fluttering long mascaraed lashes. "I have a date with hot young pediatrician." She hummed and cocked her head to the side to study her nephew. "Is there something bothering you, dear? You seem, I don't know, off somehow." Ciel almost choked on his water, having to cover his mouth to keep from spitting it out.

"What? No, I'm fine!" He coughed out a little too quickly. Angelina narrowed her eyes skeptically at him and Ciel cursed himself mentally for having forgotten that even though his aunt might seem disinterested in what he did, she was always watching. "I, um, I just," he fumbled, placing the bottle on the counter and walking around the kitchen island to face her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

The woman searched his face, trying to read deeper into what he was saying, but Ciel flashed her a bright smile. She hummed, not completely convinced, but ended up nodding in agreement. Who was she to understand the inner workings of a 21 year old male's mind? Especially one who had so much responsibility on his young shoulders.

"OK." Angelina acquiesced finally, reaching up to cup Ciel's cheek with her hand. A ruby manicured thumb caressed his cheek gently as she gazed into her sister's blue eyes. "I know I haven't always been around for you, Ciel, motherhood wasn't something I aspired too." She spoke softly, voice thick with emotion. "But I want you to know that no matter what happens in your life, I will always be there to listen." Tears glimmered along the edge of her coal black liner as she sniffed out the heartfelt statement.

"I know." Ciel breathed, placing his and over her own on his face and squeezing it lightly. "But you're wrong." Angelina blinked rapidly at the firm argument, hurt evident in her expression. "You were the best mother." He whispered, pulling his aunt into a tight hug and squeezing his lids shut to ward off the stinging threat of tears. "I love you, Aunt Anne."

She gasped at how her adult nephew's fingers dug into the soft fabric of the crimson dress she wore. Something about his embrace seemed desperate and needy, as if, Ciel had been saving up to hug her like this for years. Shock gave way to awe and Angelina embraced him back with just as much ardor. They stayed like this, quietly, until a buzzing from inside her purse interrupted the sweet moment.

"Ah, yes, well then." Breaking the hold and stepping back to see who was calling her. "I need to be going." Angelina smiled sweetly at Ciel. "We will talk later, alright?" He nodded, knowing that the moment had passed and both had slipped effortlessly back into their normal roles of a nonchalant relationship. "Besides, you have a lovely and very sexy man waiting for you upstairs, if I am not mistaken." She winked and Ciel blushed at the openness with which his aunt addressed is love life.

She walked out of the kitchen, blowing a kiss his way as she disappeared around the corner. There was a yelling from the foyer about how he shouldn't wait up for her before the sound of the front door being slammed shut echoed throughout the high ceilings. Ciel's shoulders slumped a bit, the tension being released as he realized that this might be the last time he ever spoke to his only living relative. 

He wondered, as he threw out the plastic bottles, if there was more he should have said, but honestly could not think of anything. Angelina Durless, the only sister of Rachel, had done the absolute best she knew how to do with a child she never would have imagined having. Letting her know how much Ciel loved her and how wonderful she had been as his surrogate mother will calm her fears and he smiled to himself in the knowledge of having been able to give her that small comfort.

Shutting off the light, Ciel began to ascend the central staircase. He took his time, mind a whirl of activity as he approached his bedroom door, knowing who was waiting for him on the other side. Their time together was also limited, as tomorrow he would have to leave Sebastian at the entrance to Hell while he and Alois forayed into the dangerous unknown. The thought of never seeing the demon terrified Ciel and he paused as he reached for the doorknob, wanting to delay their final few hours just a bit longer.

In the end, his desire won out and Ciel turned the knob, opened the door, and walked in. His head held high as his eyes instantly locking on the half-naked form of his lover lying in the bed reading an all too familiar book.

* * *

 

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Uh-oh, you all know what that means; time for some super-hot, sweaty, smut. lol Gotta make it good too, cuz Ciel is about to go into Hell and Lord knows that will be anything, but simple. Still, sexy time coming up. lol_

_This story is rolling into the last chapters. When I wrote the last two, I cried, and usually when that happens, it means that whatever I put together is pretty damn special and powerful. That much I will tell you, but be warned, that doesn't mean they were sad or happy tears, you're just gonna have to wait to find that out. Hehehe, I know, I am evil sometimes._

_BlackRoseEden, my girl, you love my dark, brutal side, don't you? Muwah!_

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Ciel paused for a moment to take in the sight of Sebastian casually reading in bed, the duvet pooling at the slender hips making it apparent that the demon wore nothing at all. Not wanting to disturb him, the angel quietly made his way to the bathroom to disrobe and take a quick shower.

This was nothing new; this routine. Ciel would come home at all hours of the night, usually from patrolling and Sebastian would be waiting patiently for him. What the demon did during all that time to entertain himself, the young man never really knew, but not once did he complain. Hurrying through his shower, Ciel quickly dried off and grabbed a pair of boxers and T-shirt to wear to bed.

Shutting off the light in the bathroom, he padded softly over and climbed onto the large mattress, coming to lay next to his lover. Blue eyes followed the intent look on Sebastian's face as he read and Ciel found himself at a loss for words. Again, it resonated within him that they had so little time together. Whether it came tomorrow or in a hundred years, they would be forever parted and he would exist in eternity without Sebastian by his side.

Ciel cleared his throat which ached terribly with heavy emotions and let his gaze flick to the volume being held in those long pale fingers. He frowned as he saw the title and pushed up into a sitting position as he eyed the man.

"Are you seriously reading that? Again?" Ciel inquired, cocking a skeptical eyebrow as Sebastian lowered the book. Amused garnet met the bright blue and the demon couldn't help, but smirk at the adorable look on the angel's face. "I mean, really, how many times have you actually read that cover to cover? What else is there for you to discover in it?" He reached out, plucking the text deftly from the demon's hands and thumbed through it.

"You'd be amazed." Sebastian hummed as Ciel just shook his head. "Remember the first time we met?" He leaned forward, catching the slayer's eye who had stopped perusing the ancient pages to gaze at him. "It was in the university's library and I politely took it off a shelf that was too high for you to reach." Ciel scowled at being reminded of his shorter stature and Sebastian chuckled. "That was rather gentlemanly of me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, except for the fact that at the time you were trying to destroy my lineage, take my innocence, devour my soul and, oh yeah, bring about Armageddon." Ciel pointed out, making the demon grin again. "You got one out of four, so all in all, you didn't do too badly." He smirked.

"Well, I didn't take your innocence as much as you offered it up to me." Sebastian reminisced with a far off look on his face. Glancing back to the angel and winking, "still, it was by far the best seduction I have ever received in my entire lifetime." Ciel snorted at the statement and rolled his eyes in response.

"I remember, that day," he spoke, turning the book over in his hands, "you asked me which I preferred; the Paradiso or the Inferno." Ciel looked up to find Sebastian studying him, nodding at the memory. "At the time I thought, no, I knew that it was Paradiso to which I felt the closest attachment. However, now," he paused for a second to find the right words. "Now, it doesn't really matter much to me." Ciel breathed quietly as he looked away.

His chin was brought back by gentle fingertips, Sebastian forcing the angel to meet his eyes. Garnet spheres burned with curiosity, the demon licking his lips as he waited for Ciel to continue. Searching the handsome face, he took a deep and steadying breath.

"You see, I don't really care what awaits for me in Paradise or Hell." Ciel explained softly, Sebastian hanging on every syllable. "Whether it is brutal torture or divine bliss, none of it matters if you aren't there with me." He choked out, the heavy emotions making themselves known once more as he fought to keep speaking. "I don't want an eternity of Heaven without you and I would rather suffer a thousand times over in the Inferno than not feel you beside me for a single second."

A heavy sob racked Ciel's frame and he finally broke down, collapsing into Sebastian's waiting arms. The demon pulled the heaving body onto his lap, letting the thin thighs straddle him as he placed the angel's face into the crook of his neck. Gentle words and soft caresses were given to the shuddering back as the slayer let out all the fear and anxiety he had kept bottled up for weeks now. Sebastian cradled him as if he were made of glass, delicate and strong at the same time.

"Sshh, it will be alright." He soothed, stroking the back of the slate head. Giving comfort was not something a demon did naturally, however, when it came to the angel, he found himself more than able to provide it easily. "You will come back to me and I will hold you like this for many more nights to come." Sebastian fought to keep the uncertainty out of his own voice, wanting nothing more than to calm Ciel. "I will always be by your side, even in death, even when you can't see me." He promised in a whisper.

Ciel sniffled and pushed back against the firm chest, rocking onto the man's blanketed legs. Dampened lashes fringed the dark blue eyes and Sebastian smiled at how young and vulnerable he looked. Wiping his nose, Ciel cleared his throat.

"Make love to me." He breathed harshly, face taking on a look of determination. "Just as we are, like two people in love." Ciel elaborated, fingers digging into the man's chest and threatening to tear the skin. "Not as a demon and not as an angel, but as Sebastian and Ciel." He pleaded, pulling close and gazing up. "Oblivious to what horrors may await us for our sins in the afterlife."

"Burn the memory of us into my soul, Sebastian." Ciel hummed, head tilting back as he wet his plump lips. "So that even if it is taken from my physical body, I will remember this night; you and me, for all eternity," taking a quick breath before a demanding mouth crashed violently onto his own.   

Ciel tumbled backwards on the soft comforter as their tongues danced wildly with each other. Sebastian settled himself between the parted thighs, hovering over the small body, the angel accepting his heavier weight. Blankets slipped away from the demon's hips to prove that in fact he was wearing nothing at all. Fingers greedily entangled in one another's hair, faces twisting and turning as each fought to dominate the kiss with teeth clacking and lips smacking.

Wanting his hands free to do what he pleased, Ciel flung the book away from them. The old volume of the _Divine Comedy_ colliding with the bedside lamp, the impact sending it crashing to the floor and effectively plunging the entire room into darkness. The night enveloped them, shadows reaching and cloaking their bodies as a pale moon shone in through the opening in the curtains.

Sebastian paused for a moment, releasing Ciel's mouth with a low pop to gaze at the way the bluish light etched across the angel's skin. Garnet eyes took in the sight of the young man panting; face flushed and lidded blue orbs, their color hazy with lust and adoration. His heart thumped heavily in his chest at the way Ciel looked at him, desire and need evident as the small hands reached up to pull him down once more into another searing kiss.

"Mmm . . . nahhh" Ciel gasped as teeth gently nipped down his jawline, creating a pathway to his throat and collarbone. His body jerked as cool fingers found their way under his shirt, pushing it up to reach the pert nipples. A sharp pinch to the pink nubs had him arching his back into the touch. "Gahahmmmm."

The white fabric became more intrusive by the second and Sebastian growled lowly before grabbing the hem with his free hand and ripping it over Ciel's head. Discarded and laying somewhere on the floor, the demon was now able to have unrestricted access to the small chest and heaving stomach. Lowering his head, he placed a soft kiss onto the lithe torso, Ciel shuddering at the warm touch.

"So beautiful." Sebastian whispered as he worked his way down the body, kissing and sucking past muscle lines. Long fingers and nails trailed behind, sliding down Ciel's hips and swiftly removing his boxers to grab handfuls of the supple ass. The slayer moaned as a sharp bite was delivered to a jutting hip bone. "Yes, lovely."

"Ohhh, damn." Ciel groaned, head lolling to the side and teeth biting into his lower lip as the tip of Sebastian's nose ran along the length of his swollen erection. Hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh and his hips jerked up involuntarily seeking friction. "God, Sebastian." He begged, a quiet chuckle emanating between his thighs. "Shiii-fuck!"

A small fist jammed itself into Ciel's mouth, muffling his cries as moist warmth enveloped him whole. Sebastian's tongue flattened out, pressing hotly along the underside of the shaft, making the slayer shake in ecstasy. The demon moaned at the taste coating his palate, Ciel's fingers finding purchase of the dark inky locks once again as the head bobbed and swiveled with expert movements. Sebastian's nails dug into the large muscle of the angel's rump, making sure not to break the skin.

Ciel's eyes screwed tightly shut, mumbling out incoherent phrases into his knuckles as he was worked with practiced precision. Sebastian knew every sensitive spot on the angel's body, exactly how much pressure to apply and when to do it. He could turn Ciel into a trembling mess in a matter of minutes or choose to draw out the blissful torture for hours and tonight the demon was in no rush.

Releasing the throbbing flesh with a low pop, he smirked when he heard the disappointed groan from overhead. Long fingers took the place of his mouth, pumping Ciel with fluid strokes, making sure his body was completely relaxed. If they were going to continue without shifting over, the young man would need some prepping. Ciel trembled and gasped as a thumb swept over the leaking head, pressing into the slit before being replaced once more by Sebastian's eager lips.

"Ah-ha, yes, ha," he panted lewdly, digging his heels into the mattress as he tried to push even further into that devilish mouth. "Let, ha, let-mnnahh." Ciel begged in breathy moans, the coil in his belly threatening to snap. "Cum, please!" He cried out, shaking as he felt a finger brush over his puckered entrance.

Sebastian loved the way the thin thighs shook around his head, knowing just how close the slayer was to tipping over the edge. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked the velvety member hard and pushed it as far back into his throat as possible. Ciel cursed loudly at the unbelievable sensation, fingers ripping into Sebastian's scalp as the tension broke and his body melted into pure bliss.

Ciel licked his lips and mumbled something as Sebastian went about licking him up and down, making sure he collected every last drop the angel had to give. The warm, wet feeling made him shiver with delight and he sighed something about incredibly satisfied. The openness with which they acted now reminded him of how not long ago, this sort of intimacy would have embarrassed him.

He recalled his first time, all those months ago in Sebastian's dorm room and giggled inwardly at how shy and frightened he had been, especially considering all the things and places he had experienced with his lover since then. An image of the church altar flashed in his mind and he blushed at the memory, still a tad bit mortified at having done such an act in a sacred place, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

So lost in his mind that Ciel didn't even notice how Sebastian had not climbed back over his body to kiss him, which was the man's usual modus operandi after having sucked the angel into ecstasy. Instead, light kisses were trailed down his inner thigh and legs propped over the broad shoulders. Sebastian settled even further between Ciel's thighs, lifting the slim hips to gain better access to his goal. Crimson eyes glimmered as he licked his lips in anticipation for what he had planned.

"Sebastian," he asked while raising his head to stare down at the dark mess of hair between his legs. Ciel's brow knit as he tried to figure out what was going on. "What are you still doing do-" he froze and mouth dropped open as something soft and warm pushed into him. "Holy shit." Ciel breathed out as the muscle flicked in and out of his entrance; familiar, yes, just not there.

"Oh, my . . ." he groaned, head falling back onto the duvet as Sebastian continued to roll his tongue slowly and purposefully past the tight ring of muscles.

Ciel instinctively wanted to pull away, the very thought that his lover was literally licking him from the inside out somewhat gross. However, the feel of hot breaths combined with the sounds of soft suckling lapping around that part of his body were quickly quieting the intrusive ideas of hygiene and the young man found himself falling victim to the warm caresses of Sebastian's tongue probing his most intimate parts.

Inky bangs tickled his sac and Ciel wriggled a bit at the sensation only to find that the demon had a firm hold on him. He moaned and arched his back as Sebastian pushed further into his body, wondering ideally just how far he intended to press that devilish tongue. A long finger joined, working in tandem to stretch and lubricate Ciel and he shuddered when a second digit was added.

The demon worked slowly back up, nipping and sucking at the tender skin, listening to every pant and whimper the angel made. He hummed at the taste of flesh, damp with perspiration and mixed with the heady scent of desire. Sebastian ran his nose along the edge of Ciel's neck, inhaling deeply and making the other gasp softly. Small fingers found their way onto the broad shoulders, thighs spreading further apart to accommodate the form that hovered over him.

Dark lashes lifted to reveal deep lusty blue, locking onto the bright crimson orbs set into the absurdly handsome face. Ciel grabbed ahold at the nape of Sebastian's neck, licking his parted lips before pulling him down into a fierce kiss. He ignored the quiet voice in his head that reminded him just where that mouth had been only moments prior and the demon moaned lowly at the desperate way their teeth clicked and tongues met, removing his fingers from the tight hot orifice.

Ciel whined in discontent at the empty feeling and Sebastian immediately palmed his own aching erection. Shifting to the side, he nudged the weeping head against the puckered entrance, lathering it with his own essence. Pushing the tip in, a low rumble was made in the demon's chest as the slayer's heat enveloped him once again.

"Ah, it stings." Ciel groaned, nails digging into Sebastian's skin as more of the rigid hot flesh penetrated him. Screwing his eyes shut, he buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, legs quivering as his body accommodated another inch. "Ah, shi-ahh!"

By now, Ciel would have normally shifted over, his angelic powers kicking in and offering relief from having something so large thrust into him. However, he pushed past the urge to transition, wanting to feel every bit of their lovemaking, even the less than pleasurable parts. Instead he concentrated on breathing and listened as Sebastian whispered quiet words in his ear. The language was unfamiliar to him, but there was no mistaking the emotional tone; pure adoration.

Almost to the hilt, Sebastian continued to soothe Ciel, his strong arms cradling the young man as he recited what could only be described as poem into the angel's skin. Demons didn't love, they didn't care, but they did make promises and used sweet words to lure in their prey. Sebastian had said them many, many times over in all the years he had existed, but never meant any of them until now.

For the first time, his chest ached as he spoke, the ancient declarations flowing from his silver tongue with sincerity and complete devotion. He paused for a moment at a particular part, a shuddering breath being taken as his throat became oddly tight. Sebastian swallowed thickly, heart hammering away as he hugged Ciel closer, stilling inside the angel to collect himself.

"Se-sebastian." A breathy rasp was made as Ciel suddenly realized the man was trembling. "Sebastian." He asked again, concerned now as to why the demon was so quiet, especially since they were right in the middle of an intimate act. "Hey, Sebastian are you alri-mpf!"

Inquiries were eaten up as demanding lips latched onto his own. Ciel was slammed back into the comforter hard, arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck as the demon began to pound away between his thighs. He moaned lewdly at the friction the large cock gave and hitched a knee over a jerking hip. The moment their lips parted, he took a deep lungful of oxygen, mind fuzzy now with the electricity of impending orgasmic bliss.

Sebastian pushed himself off Ciel's upper half, blue eyes flying wide in confusion. Strong arms flanked the small shoulders, pressing the demon up as his dark head hung down and hiding his eyes behind swaying black bangs. The demon's pace slowed, his thrusts shaky and untimed, and the slayer became instantly worried by the strange behavior. Licking his lips, Ciel reached up to touch the hidden face only to have Sebastian flinch away.

Disturbed by the reaction, but not deterred, Ciel tried again, this time his hand making contact with demon's sharp cheekbone. Fingers brushed over wet skin and he was startled by having found a warm liquid there. Tilting Sebastian's head up, Ciel sucked in a sharp breath at the sight, his suspicions confirmed, but no less shocked at what he was seeing. The man's teeth ground together, jaw clenched tightly, as salty trails of tears seeped from each glistening crimson sphere. Sebastian was crying.

He stared, utterly at a loss for words, at the way those deep red irises were framed by dark damp lashes.Sebastian looked to be in an immense amount of pain, breathing ragged and muscles tensed as he sucked labored air through his teeth. The demon's fingers tore at the sheets on either side of Ciel, attempting to gain an ounce of control as he felt his composure slip further away with each passing second. Hips stilled and Sebastian choked out a low frustrated cry as he no longer could continue that passionate act they had started.

"I-I . . ." he panted, growling as he hung his head in shame. "This . . . I don't know . . ." The cryptic admission only worried Ciel even more. "How . . . it's not, it doesn't . . ." Sebastian hissed violently, his frame shaking as he moaned.

Ciel lay on his back, unmoving and lower half aching for his lover to continue as he still remained hard inside him. He watched as the usually calm and calculated demon broke down, the strong, unflappable man trembling as hot tears now splashed onto the pale chest below. Ciel didn't know what to do, what to say, he had never seen Sebastian like this before. Right now, he was so vulnerable, so insecure, so human.

The thought shot through Ciel's brain like lightening, Sebastian's odd behavior suddenly making sense. In that instant, he knew what the issue was and realized that it was time that for once in their relationship, that he would need to be the one whom the other leaned on. Willing himself to move, Ciel sat up, pushing Sebastian back and coming to sit in the demon's lap. The feeling of some friction from changing position was delightful, but he focused instead on his lover who still gasped for air.

"Hey," Ciel spoke softly, cupping Sebastian's face with both hands and forcing him to meet his gaze. "Look at me." He demanded, thumbs rubbing slow circles into his damp cheeks. Sebastian struggled to breathe as they locked eyes. "Talk to me." Ciel begged, brows furrowing and feeling completely helpless at the moment.

"You . . . I . . ." Sebastian struggled to speak, fangs extending past his lips as he fought to push past the overwhelming wave of emotions that roiled within his chest. "You have to come back." He spat, swiftly grabbing a hold of Ciel's shoulders and slamming him back into the mattress.

The angel huffed as the wind was knocked out of him from the powerful move, Sebastian's face hovering just a few inches from his. "You-you have to." The demon choked out, desperation lacing every syllable. "You can't die there. I need you. I need you here." A heavy sob tore from Sebastian's throat as a fresh batch of hot tears dripped down his chin.

Ciel lay there, patiently letting his lover release the emotional stress that had been building for a while now. He wondered how he had missed all the signs and realized that there never were any; Sebastian had made sure of that. The demon had kept hidden all his fear and anxieties of what the slayer was planning to do. Instead, he had focused all his energy on finding ways to ensure that Ciel would be successful in this impossible mission. It had all been too much.

Sebastian didn't know how to handle the human emotions and now he was drowning in them. Fear clawed at his heart, anxiety shaking him to his core, the very thought of something happening to Ciel where he couldn't protect him left the demon petrified. He was desperate now to cling to the slayer and keep him close for his heart could not bear it if he were never to touch the one he cherished again. It all made sense now.

Ciel's heart ached to see Sebastian like this, his soul crying out to comfort and kiss away the sadness, just as had been done to him so many times in the past. Another low choking cough shook the man's shoulders and he knew he had to do something. If Sebastian was panicking because he may never hold Ciel this way again, then Ciel needed to make this night just as important and unforgettable as he had requested of the demon earlier. It suddenly became clear to him.

Ciel fingers wrapped around Sebastian's neck, jerking his head down and enveloping him in a furious kiss. The demon groaned pitifully against the searing lips, gasping as he reciprocated with emotional passion. Large hands ripped into the slate hair, pressing their faces even closer as if the millimeter of nonexistent air between them was still too wide. Ciel moaned, sucking Sebastian's tongue into his mouth, teeth clacking sharply.

The angel's hands moved down the firm back, over a slim muscular torso to palm the roundness of the demon's rear. Ciel whimpered as he fought to breathe, fingers sliding to Sebastian's hips, encouraging the man to move. The demon answered with a harsh thrust, the movement hitting him precisely where he needed it to go.

"Mmmph." Ciel grunted, mouth too busy to make an actual sound. Nails dug harshly into Sebastian's hips, leaving behind small red crescents as they moved back and forth. "Mmmahhhh." He gasped, tasting the saltiness of the demon's tears as they mixed with their kisses.

Ciel grimaced, knowing that the pain his lover was experiencing was due to his own selfish goal to save his parents. He would make it up to Sebastian, somehow, someway, the angel would find a way to pay penance for causing his lover a single moment of unhappiness. With this thought, Ciel bowed his body into the man's, holding him so tight that they could both feel the heavy pounding of their hearts through one another's chests.

"Ah, I-I will." He cried out when his mouth finally became free. Sebastian moved to the pale throat, Ciel tossing his head to the side to expose the vulnerable area. "I-ha . . . promise!" He panted as the blissful tension threatened to break him apart again. "Uh, Sebastian!"

Their bodies pushed and pull into each other, Ciel letting go of the thrusting hips to wrap around Sebastian's shoulders for dear life. The demon moaned and panted into the slayer's neck, never so desperate to find his release in his lover as right now. A juglar pumped hot celestial blood beneath his lips, but the demon refused its allure to instead be in the intimate moment when two beings experienced love as one.

"I love you, Ciel." He gasped into the soft skin, eyes screwing shut as the angel cried out; slate head flinging back. Muscles clenched around him as Ciel came, the slayer's vision blurring white as he released all over their stomachs.

Sebastian whined lowly, eyes rolling back as he followed, orgasmic bliss washing over. His body shook with intense rapture and his dark soul quivered with an overwhelming feeling of love. Ciel whimpered in his arms and the demon collapsed on top of him, unable to move or even think; a light and comforting feeling of weightless taking over like he had never experienced before.

Shaking the grogginess from his head, Sebastian forced his weight from the angel, pushing up with unsure arms. He gazed at the flushed face, Ciel working to catch his breath as sticky cum dried on their skin. Sebastian, slowly withdrew his softening self, the warmth of his own essence leaking out and staining the sheets.

"Ciel." He murmured, gently reaching up to brush away some stray hair that had become stuck to the damp forehead. Blue eyes fluttered open to gaze into the handsome face. "Ciel, come back to me." Sebastian breathed, the statement a plea and command all rolled into one.

The slayer blinked several times, taking in the look of need being bestowed upon him. He smiled as he saw the tears had stopped, the breakdown having been thwarted and Sebastian back to his normal state. Reaching up, he cupped the strong jaw his palm, a light kiss being placed to the edge of his hand in the process. Crimson eyes peered at him, a mixture of fear, love, and desperation swirling in their depths. Ciel nodded, licking his lips as the smile was returned.

"I will, Sebastian. I promise." He whispered softly, a look of relief spreading over the demon's features. "One way or another, I will come back to you." Ciel rolled his head to the side, extending his neck as far to the side as possible. The invitation didn't need to be spoken, Sebastian knowing what this meant.

With a satisfied growl, fangs extended and the demon descended upon the delectable flesh. Ciel gasped as he felt the sharpness pierce his skin, cradling Sebastian's head to him as he listened to the hypnotic sounds of soft slurping under his ear. He moaned quietly in delight as the demon fed on him, knowing that shortly it would be his turn to drink some of his lover's life fluid as well.

Disgust for the act of blood exchange had left him entirely, Ciel now wanting nothing more than to have any piece of Sebastian to take with him tomorrow. He now understood what it meant to exchange the sanguine liquid. It was more than just the physical act of drinking and devouring, it was about accepting a part of someone else into you. It was about allowing another into your heart, your body, your soul, and Ciel wanted Sebastian to be mixed into every single molecule of him.

He wanted to no longer be able to discern where he ended and Sebastian began. Another long pull had Ciel biting his lower lip and reaching up to run his fingers into the sweaty dark hair. He moaned quietly as Sebastian continued to feast upon the angel, enjoying the intimacy and ignoring the nagging voice in his mind that this might be the last time they were ever together like this.

The promises they made were lies; there was no way that either could say with complete surety what would happen. There were no guarantees in this world, the same going for Heaven and Hell. Ciel knew this and so did Sebastian, however, that didn't lessen the sincerity of the words and he meant every last one. It was a comfort to hear, even if there was a chance they would be proven untrue. Still, Ciel was determined to come back to Sebastian; somehow he would find a way.

With the uncertainty of tomorrow looming over them, the lovers held each other close. Loving and worshipping one another until the sun peeked out from behind the horizon, stretching out every moment and making the most of the little time they had left. Because tomorrow, no matter what happened, the angel and the demon would at least have the memory of tonight for forever.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Now that is what I call an epic smut scene. I mean, the passion, the sadness, the hot sweaty lovemaking, urgh, yes, that is what yaoi is all about. But it had to be extraordinary, Ciel is going into Hell tomorrow and who knows what is going to happen then? Well, I do, but I'm not telling. Hehehehe._

_Anyways, get ready for the big climactic final installment of Revelations. It's coming, whether you want it to or not._

_Also, check out BlackRoseEden's stories Rugged Hearts and Promises, as well as, the Cielliam Collaboration I have going with Vanitypride, BlackRoseEden and AlexSinclaire. Ciel is paired off with William T. Spears in a series of smutty one-shots, including one by yours truly that takes a 15 year old Ciel and Father Spears from Revelations and gives them the forbidden smutty spinoff they deserve._

_Happy Thanksgiving!_


	50. Chapter 50

The sky was clear and cold, the stars shining uninhibited high in the upper atmosphere and giving off the only light as the moon hid behind its own shadow. The atmosphere was unnervingly still, all forms of earthly life seemingly holding their breath, anticipating what was to come. Even the animals were oddly nonexistent, the usual owls having disappeared as if some sixth sense were warning them of the impending disaster that could transpire this night.

The familiar circular area in the woods was again being visited, the ground still frozen, even though snow no longer covered the dirt and dead grass. Ciel blew into his hands, a vain attempt to warm them as he watched Sebastian slowly walk around the perimeter, wondering how in the world he had ended up in the same spot he had almost been killed numerous times once more. He grumbled quietly, cursing this particular part opening in the woods, knowing that it shouldn't shock him that this spot would be the perfect place where an entrance to Hell could be created; nothing good ever seemed to happen here.

Sebastian furrowed his brows, hand stretched out as he felt the air for something. The demon hummed softly, honing his senses and concentrating intensely on one specific area. He was looking for a weak spot; a place to where one could pass from one dimension to the next. All he needed was to find it and he would be able to pierce the veil that kept this world and Hell apart.

Ciel sighed and turned to face Alois who stood silently by his side. Oddly enough, the spirit was rather reserved, large aquamarine eyes taking in everything with deep thought. It was amusing to see just how seriously Alois was taking this, but the angel regretted having to involve anyone in this dangerous plan. With that thought in mind, he glanced over his shoulder, taking in the rest of those who had come to join them in this journey.

Mister Agni and Soma were some few feet back, the exotic priest carrying a long quarter staff as a weapon and his ward clutching a spiritual text in his hands. It was obvious that the holy man did not intend to let his apprentice fight and instead had relegated him to reading protective scriptures. Agni offered Ciel a warm, reassuring smile which the angel returned before moving his gaze further to the left.

Dagger was busy checking his knives and swords, making sure they were balanced properly and fit for action. Ciel smirked at the sight, remembering how the swordsman had taught him how to do the exact same thing during the time they had trained in the chapel on the mountain. He had not wanted the Senior to be here tonight and would have much rather had him stay with Lizzie, but Dagger had refused to be deterred and as such was here now; ready to lay down his life if necessary.

Joker and Beast stood close by, the red headed orphan frowning at the slayer, one arm wrapped protectively around the curly haired girl. It was no secret that he didn't like Ciel, even though the angel had been one of the people responsible for saving his girlfriend's life by assisting in the exorcism of the demon Deidrich from her body. Still, the young man had shown up, sword in hand and the slayer had a sneaking suspicion the only reason he was here at all was because of her coaxing.

Long lashed red eyes caught his own and Beast raised her hand to blow the Ciel a kiss. She giggled as he blushed, her dark curls bouncing in the frigid air. Joker leaned in to whisper in her ear, glaring at him as he did so. Beast smacked her boyfriend away playfully, her other hand holding onto a long bullwhip; obviously her weapon of choice.

Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian who had finally stopped walking around and quietly chanted to himself. It was only a matter of time now. Soon, he and Alois would step into a world that few would ever see while alive and which they themselves may not escape. Instinctively, he clutched at the handle of his sword, fingers wrapping comfortably around the leather.

Anxiety was replaced momentarily with a feeling of immense gratitude; all these people had shown up here tonight to risk their lives for him. Ciel shook his head at the thought, still having trouble accepting that they had willingly volunteered to do this just so he could traverse into Hell to save his parents' souls. He had begged Agni to tell those from Noah's Ark Orphanage, no and to order them to stay put and not participate in this, however, the only one Ciel had been able to keep out of harm's way was Doll. She was needed to stay behind and watch over the others in case things went badly here in the woods.

Sebastian and Ciel had spent the day quietly preparing everything they would need for tonight. After the passionate evening, they had awoken in a somber mood, completely focused on the task ahead of them. Neither spoke much except when it was necessary to communicate something of importance. The silence was unsettling, but they didn't have time to give into emotions and staying absorbed in the task ahead seemed the best to avoid that.

Agni had shown up at sundown as planned, however, instead of coming alone, a rag tag group of orphans followed. Apparently, they wanted to help, saying that it was only for the grace of God that they had found their way to Noah's Ark and therefore, helping His warrior on Earth was a way to give thanks to Him. As much as Ciel loathed putting anyone in danger, especially for his sake, he was happy to see them regardless.

Their job was to guard the entrance to Hell that Sebastian was opening. While Ciel and Alois were in the other dimension, evil beings and spirits would have the opportunity to pass through the hole and enter the earthly plane. Originally, it was just supposed to be the demon and Mister Agni who would handle anything that dared to cross over. However, now it seemed there was a small troupe of those who were determined to fight back the minions of Hell and keep their world and humanity safe for just a little while longer.

Sebastian gave a heavy sigh and spun on his heel, garnet eyes locking with wide cobalt as he approached. Ciel gazed up at the man, swallowing hard as he stood before him, reading the message in his expression that said it was just about time. Silently, he reached out and grasped Sebastian's hand, threading their fingers together to feel the reassuring warmth.

"We're ready." He breathed, thumb running gently over the small knuckles. Ciel licked his lips nervously; mouth having gone dry and all words escaping him as he stared into the face of the person he loved most in the world. "You can always decide not to do this." Sebastian smiled sadly, knowing that wasn't an option.

"Ahh, um, I'm ready." Ciel forced out, dampening the whimper that threatened to escape when their hands finally parted. Straightening up, he squared his shoulders. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"How about that even the most benevolent of us are able to fall victim to the deadly sin of pride?" The tenor rang out across the circle and Ciel whirled around to see where the familiar voice came from. He gaped in disbelief at the robed figure with glasses and green eyes approached, flanked by several others in similar outfits.

Father Spears came to a halt a foot away, the young man unable to move a muscle as he still could not believe what he was seeing. The priest offered a kind smile, his expression one of warmth and sadness as this was the first time the two had interacted since their argument weeks before. Behind him stood the clergy from St. Victoria's, patient and armed to the teeth.

Finnian waved erratically at Ciel, a heavy steel mace being carried in his small hands as Sister Rin bowed shyly. Hidden within the folds of her sleeve was a medieval crossbow and a quiver slung across the usually timid nun's shoulder. Even Bard was there, standing to the side holding a double-sided axe. The gruff blond chauffeur grinned slyly at his master, the unused cigarette still hanging from his lip. Ciel wondered if the man had ever actually lit one of those or just chewed on them for show.

He had always been a bit curious about the odd staff at the church. After having been told the story about Father Lau and Sister Mao, one would have thought that Ciel would have realized that nobody at St. Victoria's was normal. Every single of them, including Bard, were human soldiers dedicated in fight to keep Armageddon from occurring. He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat as a flash of red caught the corner of his eye.

Father Sutcliff was sauntering over a few yards back, the flamboyant priest grinned widely at him. He casually carried something akin to a chainsaw in his right hand, almost giddy to have the weapon out and once again Ciel decided that there was something very wrong with the holy man. However from the shadows appeared the only person who might possibly be able to rival the gender confused man's lunacy.

Undertaker chuckled, long black tipped fingers covering his mouth as his hat sat low over his eyes. If Father Sutcliffe's weapon was impressive then the mortician's was outright astounding. In his other hand he gripped a massive scythe that towered well over his hat, the crux of the sharpened steel adorned with macabre trinkets like a skull and rib cage. Ciel shuddered to think where he had gotten those.

Brother Ronald gave the angel a small smile, nodding his head as he deposited the sack he had been carrying on the ground. He quickly pulled out a slew of medical supplies, bibles, crosses and other various charms. It was obvious his purpose in being here was to assist in taking care of the injured if anyone were harmed. Still, that didn't make his participation any less important and Ciel swallowed hard at the tight feeling in his chest at seeing yet another person who was there to help him.

Fearing what would happen if he tried to speak, Ciel instead offered a wide, thankful smile to the group, meeting and holding every pair of eyes for a moment. When this was all over and if he survived, the angel would make sure to show them just how much he appreciated their selflessness on this night. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Father Spears.

"You came. How? Why?" Ciel asked roughly, still not believing that the holy man had actually shown up. The Father smiled and reached out to gently caress the angel's cheek.

"Apparently, even I am not immune to petty human emotions." He explained, gazing into the wide blue eyes and Ciel wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist. "However, I am an honest man, one of God, and because of that, I will admit when I have been wrong." The priest pursed his lips and glanced towards Sebastian. "Sometimes it takes a demon to root out the sin that lurks within, oddly enough."

The two men shared a knowing look, one that Ciel could not understand for the life of him. What had Sebastian done? It was obvious that he had visited the priest and said something and it must have been quite impressive to have changed the stubborn Father's mind. He made a mental note, that when he returned from Hell; he would remember to ask his lover about it.

"I am so sorry for any pain or confusion I caused you because of my ignorance." Father Spears whispered, tone thick with sincerity. Ciel sniffled, fighting back the tears that threatened to overtake him. "Please, I ask for your forgiveness." The priest begged quietly, lowering himself to one knee as he bowed deeply in reverence to the angel.

Ciel gasped at the action, feeling completely out of place at seeing his spiritual advisor take a submissive role before him. Father Spears reached for the small hand, leaning forward to place a soft kiss upon the back of it. Ciel shot a panicked look to Sebastian, not wanting to incite the man's jealousy now. Yet, the demon stood there quietly, watching as everything unfolded.

"Ciel, I have known you almost your entire life." He stated calmly, peering through crystal spectacles at the angelic face above. "In that time, I watched you grow from small, frightened little boy to awkward, insecure teen to brave and virtuous young adult." The priest paused and squeezed the small hand lightly. "However, it is only recently that I have been able to see you as you truly are; a man." Standing up, he towered over Ciel once more.

"You have made decisions based on the way you see the world, Ciel; eyes untainted by hate and fear." He explained softly, releasing the grip on his hand. "You judge not by what you see or prior assumptions, but by the goodness of the soul which lies hidden within." The man gave a quick glance at Sebastian, "no matter how deep and obscured that light may be." He added lowly.

"It is because of this, that I can now stand here and say that you have become a man well deserving of the title bestowed upon you by God." Father Spears leaned down slightly, expression turning soft and gentle. "And your mother and father could not be any prouder of you; I could not be any more proud either." Jade orbs shimmered with wetness behind his glasses as his voice hitched at the heartfelt admission.

Ciel lunged forward, thin arms raising to encircle the man's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled the familiar and comforting scent of wool and incense on the heavy robes. Father Spears held the angel close, burying his face in the slate head as a quiet sob racked the small frame. A single tear slipped down the priest's cheek, unbidden and unnoticed by the others.

The angel stepped away, sniffing as he wiped his damp face with the back of his hand and smiled. The priest gazed fondly at the young man, seeing the overwhelming number of emotions that played across his features. Neither spoke, words not being needed as emerald held ocean blue and Father Spears nodded, answering the silent appreciation being given to him.

"You will need these." Sebastian interrupted, stepping between them and giving the holy man a hostile look. The demon had been tolerant enough of someone else touching what belonged to him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand seeing Ciel embraced by another. Father Spears's eyes narrowed at the demon, but backed, allowing them their privacy.

Ciel took the dagger and vial offered, inspecting them closely. The blade was the same one Father Spears had given him long ago and the tube which contained the venom of the First Serpent was now only half full. He frowned at the liquid as he held it up to the moonlight for a better view; wondering where the majority of it had gone.

"The dagger has been dipped in the venom and is now thoroughly coated in its poison." Sebastian explained as Ciel sheathed and slipped the weapon into the side of his combat boot. "There is only enough there for it to be used once, so, don't go attacking anyone other than Satan with it, the poison will have no effect on them." The angel nodded his understanding.

"The venom will only work if ingested or delivered directly to the bloodstream." Sebastian reminded, watching as the vial was safely place into the pocket of the angel's camo cargo pants. "Just throwing it on Him won't make a difference." He explained further, sucking in a deep breath as he realized the time had come. "That's all I have for you, everything else about Hell we have already covered." The demon gave a sad smile, wishing there was something else that he could think of that would delay the inevitable.

"Alright, then." Sebastian whispered, turning to walk back to the place where he had been chanting previously. "No time, like the present, I guess." 

He extended his arm in front of him, fingers splayed wide as razor sharp talons elongated. In one swift movement, the nails sliced vertically through the air a ripping sound following as if the demon were tearing apart fabric instead of the invisible gases of the atmosphere. Everyone stood quietly and watched in awe as a dark line appeared in the wake of his claws.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, head cocking to the side as the opening continued to grow. The ingress hovered about three feet from the ground, a thin elliptical dark hole which stretched upwards to the height of a normal man. A few murmurs could be heard from the group, some not believing that this was actually an entryway to Hell. Ciel even found himself feeling a little disappointed by the lack of fire and brimstone he had been expecting to see. Hell in his prophetic dreams had been far more intimidating than this.

Alois snickered next to him and the angel turned to look at the spirit who now had to use a hand to cover up the laugh that threatened to spill over. Ciel shot him a disapproving glare for acting this way during such a somber moment. However, as aqua met ocean blue, the blond could not help, but giggle even harder.

"It's a vagina." He snorted quietly, pointing at the dark opening. "The entrance to Hell is a giant gaping lady's hole." Alois almost choked as he fought to hold in his hysteria and took a raspy breath. "It's a gay man's worst nightmare. To spend all of eternity inside a pune." With that, Alois doubled over in a slew of heavy laughter, clutching his incorporeal stomach all the while.

Ciel rolled his eyes, but had to admit that his friend wasn't too far off on the description probably. Hissing at the spirit to get a hold of himself, the angel walked towards Sebastian, ordering Alois to follow him. The blond hummed in agreement, wiping away tears of laughter and taking deep calming breaths as he skipped along behind Ciel, coming to a stop in front of the gateway.

At least Alois had finally changed into something a little more appropriate than the flimsy tunic, thank goodness. His outfit now matched Ciel's; camo pants, black combat boots and a dull gray t-shirt. The only difference was the long wool coat which the angel required to stand out in the cold at this time of night, such elements no longer of concern for the spirit.

"Now, this portal will stay open until I close it." Sebastian explained firmly, making sure they understood every little thing he said. "There's no telling what being will try to cross over in the meantime. Once you return, I will seal it off." The two nodded their comprehension. "Also, time moves differently in Hell than on earth. What may seem like a day to you will in reality only be a few minutes for us." Ciel worried his lower lip a little at the information.

"Alois," turning his head to level the spirit with a stern look. "Take care of Ciel. You can't be killed, but he can and as it is, his power will be somewhat diminished by being so far away from Heaven. Being in his angelic form will take a greater toll on him than usual." Alois gave a wide smile and emphatic salute. "Alright, even though I don't like it, I am entrusting him to you." Sebastian reminded, crimson orbs flashing magenta with the magnitude of the responsibility he was bestowing on the spirit. "Please, take care of him." He pleaded softly.

Alois nodded and winked at Ciel, turning to make his way towards the opening. Crouching low, the blond clenched his fists before springing forward and diving head first into the abyss. Ciel watched nervously as his best friend disappeared into the darkness, wondering where he would come out at and if he would be alright. The angel glanced at Sebastian, knowing that it was now his turn to take the leap into Hell.

"Here, you won't be needing this where you are going." Sebastian spoke, reaching out to remove the heavy coat from one of the small shoulders. Ciel let himself be stripped, the bitter cold immediately attacking his exposed skin. "Trust me, it's very warm there." He assured quietly, forcing a smirk as the young man shivered.

Ciel gazed up into the molten red eyes, seeing a mixture of adoration and fear in them. Sebastian was hesitant, not sure what to say or do next as this could very well be the last time the two ever had the chance to speak again. The angel licked his lips nervously, wanting his lover to make the first move, but understanding then that it would have to be him. The last thing he wanted to do now was pass up the chance to hold the demon one more time.

Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, standing on tiptoes to give a quick light kiss to the man's mouth. It was simple and sweet, the type of kiss that one might give their spouse before leaving for work that day. It was exactly how Ciel wanted, as just a regular kiss with the person he loved to tide him over until the angel returned to him; and he was bound and determined to do just that.

Stepping away, he held Sebastian's gaze, an unspoken conversation happening between their eyes. The demon smirked, knowing the smoldering look in those sapphire orbs that told him more than words ever could and he returned the sentiment with burning crimson. They had expressed their devotion and love last night with intimate touches and soft whispered promises. He would see his little angel again; there was no other alternative.

Ciel tore himself from Sebastian's arms with the last bit of willpower he had left, if he didn't, then he waited a moment longer he might lose his nerve. He turned away from the demon, not allowing himself to catch those garnet eyes, forcing himself to take one final breath of fresh air as he stood before the portal. He stared at the opening, see nothing, but pitch black. Still, this was no time to hesitate or get cold feet about a plan the angel had been forming for months now and it was with this thought that he lunged forward, hurling himself into oblivion.

* * *

 

"Ooff! Ow!" Ciel grunted as he landed face first into the hard dirt. His hands stretched out before him, taking the brunt of the fall; however, he still managed to fall flat on his chest. "Ugh, that fucking hurt." He moaned, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants.

Dark lashes blinked rapidly as the angelic eyes took in the sight all around him. Humid and sulfur tinted air filled his nostrils, ringing familiar in his mind as he stared out onto a land made of dry, red earth and deadened trees. Ciel's nightmares and prophecy dreams had done this place justice; he was most definitely in Hell.

The hot wind carried a low tortured moan to the angel's ears and he suddenly remembered that Alois was nowhere to be found. Grasping the handle of his sword, Ciel set out on a frantic search to find his friend, hoping that no harm had come to the spirit in the time he had been collecting his wits. Even if the blond could not be killed here, that didn't mean he was safe from harm.

"Alois?" He called, jumping over large rocks and small boulders in his way. It was obvious that the portal had opened up on a mountain somewhere and the cliff Ciel now walked was treacherous and high. "Alois, are you ok? Where are you?" Taking a rather large leap and coming to land on a ledge, he fought to keep his balance on the landing.

"Dude, I'm right here." He replied, hopping down from a few feet above and coming to stand beside the annoyed looking angel. "That was trippy, right? I mean, going through that portal was just bizarre." Alois gave a big smile, clearly enjoying himself far too much considering they were in Hell at the moment. "How do you feel?"

"Don't scare me like that." Ciel barked. "Do you not understand where we are exactly?" Waving an arm around, he motioned at the barren landscape made up of dried, cracked dirt. "We are in Hell, Gehenna, Hades, the inferno!" The blond nodded and he sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "And I'm OK, thanks for asking." He grumbled.

"Awww, it will be alright. At least we are here together." Alois chirped, slapping a hand onto his friend's shoulder and giving it a good squeeze. "Oh my God." He breathed in disbelief, gaping at his hand as it rested perfectly upon Ciel's body. "Sebastian wasn't kidding."

Ciel turned around to stare at his friend, both pairs of eyes wide with shock at what this meant. Alois was solid. The once incorporeal being could now feel and be felt on this plane. They stood there frozen as the reality of the spirit's circumstances sank in; it was utterly unbelievable.

"Holy Crap!" Alois screamed, launching himself at his friend with arms spread wide. He slammed into Ciel with such force, that the angel stumbled back a few steps in order to keep from falling down. "I can touch you. I can touch you!" He cried happily, wrapping his grunting friend in a tight hug. "And you me!" Laughing, he jumped around, jostling Ciel as he bounced with glee.

"Sshhh, get off of me!" The angel griped, managing to get out of the rabid embrace. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Alois, but now was neither the time nor the place to be celebrating. Still, he felt the need to apologize for dampening his best friend's jubilation. "Look, I'm sorry, I know this is amazing and any other time I would be more than happy to celebrate with you, but we are in the middle of Hell with hundreds, maybe thousands, of hungry demons lurking about." Ciel reminded forcefully before his expression melted slightly. "We just have to be careful, that's all. I don't want you getting hurt"

He searched the blond's face, beseeching him to agree. Alois pouted, thin arms crossed over his chest as he let the logic sink in before giving a small nod. Ciel let out the heavy breath he didn't realize he had been holding until now. Happy to see this was resolved he turned to leave, but was stopped as slim fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"OK, but before we go," Alois began, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as Ciel looked back at him. "Touch my dick." The angel yelped in surprise as his hand was forcefully placed over the bulge in the blond's pants. "Just a little, rub it, please?"

N-no! Stop that!" Ciel argued, trying desperately pull away as he felt the mound twitch beneath his fingers. "Dude, let go of me! Ugh, this is gross!" He complained as his hand was used as an unwilling participant in his friend's search for pleasure. "Really, Alois, stop it!"

"Come on, please? I haven't been felt up since I died." Alois whined, hips pressing forward as Ciel tried to jerk his arm away only to have the spirit's grip tighten further. "Oh, yeah. Keep it right there." He moaned as he contained to grind away, small pants falling from his mouth. "Fu-yeah, so, shit! Ow!"

Releasing his hold, Alois glared at the angel who quickly took a step away, arm clutched tightly to his chest. Ciel gave his friend a threatening look as the spirit rubbed his accosted erection. "Not funny." Alois complained, pouting again, wincing at the same time. "You could have broken my dick squeezing it that hard! It might be irreversibly damaged now." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Your stupid dick is fine. What about my hand?" He argued, holding up his hand and shaking it as it were covered in some sort of invisible grime. "I just told you that now is not the time for messing around!" He growled, Alois still eying him with a deadly look. "Besides, in what world, dead or alive, Heaven or Hell, would I have ever given you a hand job?"

The spirit's face fell at the comment, a rejected expression washing over his face. Ciel immediately regretted having snapped at his friend, knowing that Alois did not deserve his temper which was short from stress and fatigue. After all, the blond had voluntarily followed him into Hell to keep him safe, the angel should be a bit more grateful to him. Sighing, he forced himself into a less hostile mindset.

"You could have gotten it pregnant!" Ciel shouted, pausing and barely hiding the grin spreading as he waited to see what Alois thought of his bad joke. This spirit stuck his tongue out and the angel chuckled. "Come on, you sex crazed freak." Walking over, he patted Alois on the shoulder. "We have places to go and things to do."

They came to the edge of the cliff, stopping to take a good look at what they were up against. From where the rock jutted out from the mountain, it was a good thousand feet or so to the bottom, at which point they would have to contend with what looked like a thick forest bare of any living vegetation. Looking more closely, Ciel realized that the forest was actually a mass of twisting and turning vines, all covered with large sharp thorns. He made a mental note that they would not be taking that route.

"Well, I guess our only alternative is to fly." He mumbled thoughtfully, still peering over at the brambles below. Glancing over to Alois, "I definitely do not want to have to go through that mess if we can avoid it." Ciel pointed downwards and the spirit nodded in agreement. "Lord only knows what slithery Hell beast might be hiding in there anyways."

The comment struck a chord in Alois's mind and he caught the angel by the elbow. "But if you fly, won't the demons on the ground be able to spot you?" Aqua eyes grew large with fear, wanting to keep his friend out of danger. He had promised Sebastian that he would watch out for Ciel and even if he hadn't, Alois would still make sure nothing happened to him.

"Hmmm, I don't think we will be of much interest to them." He responded simply. "For one, we should just look like another demon flying around and for another, I don't think either of us smell too appetizing anymore." Alois blinked dumbly at the angel, completely lost at the logic.

"Ok, your soul can't be taken from you since it's been claimed by God." Ciel explained, making sure to choose his words carefully so that it all made sense. "Therefore, you don't smell like anything to them, that's what Sebastian told me." Alois nodded to show that he understood that much. "As for me, well, we have been addressing that little problem for a while now." He hummed, blushing at the memories of just how he and his demon lover had remedied this problem.

"To make a long story short, I have been drinking small amounts of Sebastian's blood." Ciel elaborated. Alois's face paled in disgust and the angel quickly added, "it was necessary to cover up the smell of my soul with his scent." He looked to the blond for some acceptance. "It was the only way I could do this and not become a snack the moment I crossed over. Come on, you know you've had far grosser things in your mouth." He pointed out.

Alois mulled it over before shrugging his shoulders. No use in arguing with the truth. Letting him go, Alois stepped back a bit. "Ok, well then, let's get this show on the road." He smiled brightly. "Do your thing!"

Ciel returned the gesture and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he relaxed his body. He had gotten used to willing his wings into appearance a long time ago, however, it was always easier and less painful when he was under duress or the burning desire for Sebastian in bed. Without either of those to distract him, Ciel winced as he felt the bones in his back shift and the feathered appendages breaking free from his form once again.

He sighed as the painful searing tension faded away from his muscles and his wings flapped a few times, stretching out after having being kept hidden for a while. Ciel's eyes slowly opened, vision a bit hazy and he frowned at the unfamiliar feeling side effect to the transition. Usually, the angel felt much stronger, more powerful when he allowed the celestial blood in his veins rise to the surface. Instead, a slight fatigue set in and it took a moment for a quick dizzy spell to pass.

"Whoa, that was weird." He mumbled, widening his stance to maintain his balance. Alois grabbed a hold the shaky elbow, immediately noticing that something wasn't right. Ciel blinked up at his friend, the spirit's mouth set in a thin line. "I don't know what just happened." He admitted. "It's like all the energy was just sucked out of me."

"Don't you remember?" Alois asked, still making sure he had a tight grip in case Ciel completely collapsed. "Sebastian said that you would be a bit weaker in Hell, being that you are so far away from Heaven's aura." The angel groaned and shook his head, the important piece of information having slipped his mind with everything else that had been going on.

"Just take a few deep breaths and give it a second. I'm sure you'll feel a little better." Alois encouraged softly, helping Ciel stand straight.

After a minute, he received a nod to let go and the spirit did as asked, taking a step back. When it looked like Ciel would be fine standing on his own two feet, Alois finally put his arms down. The angel looked over at his friend and smiled graciously, knowing that there was no way he could be doing this impossible plan without him by his side.

"Ok, ready?" Ciel stated boldly, squaring his shoulders and forcing his body into compliance with his needs. He was just going to have to work a little harder here, that was all there was to it. Making sure his sword and other weapons were secure, he motioned for Alois to turn around. "Now, stick your arms straight out on each side and don't be scared."

Again, the blond did as he was told, silently following the instructions given so that he resembled a cross. Leaning his weight back, Ciel pushed forward, his wings flapping as he reached under the spirit's armpits and lifted them into the air.

Alois gasped at the feeling of his feet leaving the ground and the pair ascended rapidly upwards. He glanced down to see the miles of bramble and dry dirt quickly grow smaller and smaller as Ciel continued to climb high into the sky. A smile spread over the spirit's face as he suddenly realized they were flying; he and Ciel were really and truly flying!

"This is awesome!" He cried, head flinging back so he could look at the angel. Ciel tucked his chin, grinning madly at Alois before he let out a loud laugh. "You know where we're going, right?" The blond asked after they had been airborne for a few minutes. "Cuz I don't think we can stop anywhere for directions here."

"Yeah, I do." Ciel replied, nodding in the direction they were heading. "Sebastian told me to stay left of the sun and follow the cavern." Blue eyes darted to the jagged deep scar that ran for never-ending miles across the ground below them. Alois nodded, smiling brightly as they soared through the bright sky, one step closer to their final goal.

* * *

 

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Can I just say, how much I have missed Alois and his perverted mind? Sigh, I love channeling him, it's like going to adult Disneyland every single time. Lol_

_So, here we go, the last arc of Revelations and I will tell you right now, anything is possible. Ciel and Alois are in Hell and Sebastian and Spears are still on earth. Hopefully those two won't kill each other before Ciel and Alois get back; if they get back. Snap!_

_But seriously, this story is quickly winding down to the end. Take all your theories and ideas that you have held onto up until the point and toss them aside! Because anything is possible!_

_Many thanks to BlackRoseEden and her awesome fics Promises and Rugged Hearts!_

_Also, go check out Jocelyn Botero and Alex Sinclair's YouTube theories on Revelations at[jcbotero67 - The Theorist](http://m.youtube.com/channel/UCiNqQUSak7tmCB-DrF-FNkg) . They are hilarious, you will not be disappointed. _


	51. Chapter 51

"There! Over there!" Alois cried out, arm extended and finger pointing at the large structure that slowly materialized through the thick, hazy air. Tossing his head back, he grinned widely up into Ciel's face, the humid wind whipping his blond bangs back with the rest of his hair. "Woah, it's flipping huge!" He exclaimed.

Large white wings flapped continuously, keeping them high above the treacherous ground and its inhabitants. They soared through the sky for what had seemed like forever now, the bright burning sun never setting, never giving reprieve from the intense heat that scorched the land. It weighed heavily upon the angel, sapping his strength and making it even harder for him to push forward and stay aloft. Yet, Ciel ignored the extra strain and kept going, the sight of the castle a welcomed relief after having seen nothing, but death for a while now.

Their trip through the lands of Hell had been an educational and disturbing one for both of them. While following the path of the deep and ragged canyon which Sebastian had instructed them to do, Ciel and Alois been witness to a variety of beings and violent acts that left them shuddering and praying that they hopefully would not end up here one day. This was most definitely a place where the only the worst of the damned should spend their immortal souls.

Strange looking beasts roamed about the terrain, snarling and fighting over any little scrap of substance they could sniff out. Zombie-like being crawled across the scorched ground, pulling themselves along and moaning pitifully, their empty black eyes looking skyward for help. However, their search never lasted very long as one of the demons or other minions usually found them quickly. Once that happened, their suffering only got worse and that was when the real horror began.

It took a little while for it to sink in, but after seeing the third or fourth dead-thing being either decapitated or torn to shreds, Ciel finally realized what they were watching; damned souls. The undead things had been actual people at one point and by some off chance or misdeed while on Earth had ended up here in the bowels of Hell for eternity. They would suffer here, being clawed at and eaten away by the demons; never dying. No rest for the wicked.

Instead, after being torn apart and having their essence consumed, the souls would slowly regenerate back to their original forms. Ready to slither across the thirsty dirt of Satan's domain, looking for a way out only to be attacked and have the entire process repeated over and over again. It was a horrific way to spend eternity and Ciel said a quiet prayer as they passed over, feeling pity for each and every one of them.

Now, as they approached their destination, anxiety began to form in the pit of the angel's stomach. The castle was massive! It sat high on top of a huge mountain and made of what looked to be the same material as the rest of this decrepit world. Circular spires reached towards the sky while the rest of the architecture boasted sharply slanting roofs and crosswalks. At the entrance of the surrounding brick wall stood an intimidating armored sentinel, patiently waiting for any demon dense enough to try and request an audience with the Lord of Darkness.

Sebastian had filled Ciel in on the protocol in Hell which required every demon who sought to speak with Lucifer to win a series of battles through the tunnel at the base of the mountain. Those who managed to survive then would face the last guard, the armored beast who stood watch at the tall iron gate. Apparently only a handful ever made it to the throne room and even then the Dark Lord could chose not to see them. It was a cruel end to such an arduous journey, yet, so was everything else in this God forsaken land.

The plan was to completely ignore the usual way into the castle and to instead sneak in via the rooftop. Very few demons dared to circle the master's home and therefore it was the most logical way to gain access while keeping their presence unknown. Now as Ciel gained even more height, he spotted the largest tower with the highest peaks, the one which Sebastian had noted as being where Satan's throne room was located. It was there that he and Alois would set down and gather their bearings before moving forward with infiltrating the palace.

"Get ready!" He warned as they approached the dusty sloping roof at incredible speed. Alois braced himself for what looked to be quite an impact. "Alright, bon voyage!" Ciel crowed as he released his hold of the spirit, depositing him as few feet from the stones.

Alois stumbled a bit as his boots made contact with solid mass again, but he managed to keep from falling over completely. As soon as he regained his balanced, the blond watched as Ciel easily set himself down, grinning despite looking very tired from the hours of flying they had just done. Alois walked over and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"You feeling alright? Want to take a breather?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light, but failing as concern etched across his face. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on Ciel's forehead, a sign of just how much the flight had taken a toll on his body. Catching the angel's eyes, he chewed the inside of his cheek in worry. "You know, you really should rest a little before we-"

"No, I'm alright." Ciel interrupted, roughly shaking Alois's hand off. The blond pressed his mouth into a thin line and nodded slowly, the response immediately making the slayer feel guilty for taking out his annoyance on someone else. "Look, I'm sorry. It's not you." He sighed, standing up straight and rolling his aching shoulders. "It's just so frustrating to feel so weak and tired when we can't afford me to be that way right now." Cobalt blue pleading for some understanding.

"I get it." Alois replied, his smile showing forgiveness. "But that is even more reason why you should rest for a little bit." He leveled Ciel with a stern look, refusing to let his glare waver as he spoke. "Come on, just for a minute. Nothing is going to happen in the next sixty seconds." He reasoned, earning an eye roll and a reluctant nod.

Sighing in defeat, Ciel's shoulders slumped as he followed Alois over to a gargoyle looking statute which adorned the edge of the roof. They plopped down, both groaning in delight for taking a moment to rest. The pair situated themselves, knees pulled to their chests, making sure they sat far enough back so that they wouldn't be spotted from the ground in case some random demon happened to walk by below.

From the high vantage point, they realized they could see for endless miles that never ending expanses of dead earth which was the landscape of Hell. Ciel took in a long breath, the heat searing his nose, but he ignored it as the aching muscles in his back relaxed. As wonderful as it felt to sit here with Alois and regain his strength, it couldn't last forever. The longer they remained here the weaker Ciel became and they had come too far to fail now.

"Ciel?" Alois asked suddenly in a soft voice, pulling the angel from his thoughts. Cobalt slid over to see the spirit fidgeting nervously with his fingers; head tilted down so blond bangs hid the upper part of his face from view. "I want to ask you something, is that ok?" He mumbled, uncertainty evident in his tone and Ciel immediately became concerned. "What's it like to be in love?" Alois whispered.

"What?" Ciel gasped, not having expected such a question, especially at a time like this. "What are asking about that for?" He watched as a hot blush flamed over Alois's cheeks, head lifting to meet the incredulous gaze straight on.

"I, um, well, it's just," he fumbled, expression embarrassed, yet also deadly serious. "I've never been, even when I was alive and now, well, um, since incorporeal most of the time," he paused to find the right words. "I just want to know what it feels like to have someone love you as much as you and Sebastian love each other." Another hue of deep pink flushed over his cheeks as he forced the rest out. "And I'm afraid I'll never get the chance now." The small shoulders heaved as Ciel blinked in surprise at the admission.

In all the time the two had been friends, never once had Alois been on the receiving end of relationship advice. The vibrant, enthusiastic blond had had more admirers than one could count on their hands and never once seemed to be at a loss with whom he should spend his evening with. However, it dawned now on Ciel that during each of those erotic encounters, Alois had never actually fallen in love, and if he had, the feelings were never reciprocated.

His heart ached at the thought. Alois was now immortal, a spirit and would probably not get the chance to experience the thrill and utter bliss that came with being head-over-heels, passionately in love. To find your soulmate and become one with them in the joys of monogamous intimacy. While he couldn't change what had happened to Alois, he still held some hope that one day his friend would know that feeling. For now, however, all he was capable of was trying to answer the spirit's inquiry, a task that was easier requested than fulfilled.

"It's not something I can really describe." Ciel began slowly, carefully gauging Alois's reaction as he spoke. The blond's face fell a little at the response, but the angel quickly continued.  "Because, I think it's different for everyone." He stated and the spirit nodded at the assertion.

"I think they call it 'falling in love' for a reason." Ciel spoke thoughtfully, head tilting to the side as he gazed off into the distance, collecting his words. "And I think that's because you're taking a risk, you are giving your heart to another person and entrusting them to take care of it." He paused to take a deep breath. "It's terrifying; approaching that edge and hoping, praying, that when you jump off that certain someone will be waiting for you at the bottom, to catch you." Alois gasped quietly at the imagery.

"But when he does," Ciel broke into a wide smile, "it's the most amazing feeling. Like, the universe has aligned perfectly for that one moment, just so that the two of you could realize what you mean to one another." Glancing up and pointing skyward, "like God stopped everything and the world became still so you can bask completely uninterrupted in that feeling. That's how it was for me."

"And now," he caught Alois's gaze once more, "Sebastian makes me feel like I am the most important person in the world to him, and I make sure I do the same." The spirit's face fell, a sad look taking over and Ciel switched gears. "But you never know, you could still fall in love. I mean, you've got all of eternity now., no need to rush." Alois shot him a skeptical glare. "And hey, your experience could be totally different than mine."

"Pfft, damn skippy." He snorted, arms crossing over his chest as he sat back. "When I fall in love, you better believe it's going to be way more exciting than walking off a cliff." Alois muttered. "Bet you there will be gay little naked ass cupids flying around with heart shaped bows and arrows. And! And a unicorn!" He explained, raising a finger to accentuate his point. "Yes, a unicorn with a long rainbow colored horn that will sound like Sean Connery when he talks." Ciel rolled his eyes, and just like that, serious introspective Alois was gone and hyperactive, loveable Alois was back.

"That is so gay." The angel moaned, doing his best not to smile, but failing as the blond shook his head. This was how Alois dealt with things, he put a positive outlandish spin on the circumstances and moved on. Ciel could only hope that one day his friend would find what he was truly looking for and fall in love as well. "Gay, gay, uber gay!" He laughed, as Alois opened his mouth to argue.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"  Ciel jumped up, body tense and eyes alert. Wings flexed and he instinctively reached to grab a hold of his sword. Alois just stared in surprise and shook his head, even though it was obvious that the angel was no longer paying him any attention. "Seriously, did you not hear . . . " words failed him as the malevolent sound reached his ears once again.

All the color drained from his face as he immediately placed the maniacal noise, the familiarity of it chilling him to the bone. Ciel swallowed hard, heart racing as he recalled the last time he had heard it, the unique laughter dark and dripping with evil intent. Images of his parents in a similar landscape flurried through his mind only to disappear before he became lost in a whirlwind of the shrieking cackle that now floated in the air. He knew this sound, he could never forget it; it was the terrifying laughter that had jolted him awake from his last prophetic dream.

"Come on." He ordered, twirling on his heel, Ciel walked to the roof's edge. Dropping to his knees, he quickly leaned over, his hands gripping the stones tightly as he leaned over as fast as possible. He had to find out exactly where that horrific laughter was coming from; its location would lead them right to where they needed to go.

Ciel's eyes took in the dizzying vertical drop, the castle wall hundreds of feet high, followed by the jagged rocks from the huge mountain it sat upon. A fall from up here would not kill a supernatural being, however, whomever it was would be so severely injured that they would be incapacitated for such a long time that they were as good as dead. Gritting his teeth, Ciel pushed himself to lean over even farther, weight shifted so far forward the he now balanced precariously to the point of plummeting off.

From this angle, the slayer could get a good look at the entire expanse of the tower's side and he squinted as he noticed the large openings cut sequentially into the wall a few hundred yards down. The looked to be windows, however, there didn't seem to be any glass to speak of in them and it suddenly occurred to him that the King of Darkness didn't need to worry about keeping other demons out of his fortress with something as ludicrous as that. A minion would have to stupid or suicidal to attempt to sneak into Lucifer's abode. The openings made it possible for Him to observe Hell and its happenings whenever it suited Him and it was obvious that Satan wasn't the least bit concerned about trying to keep anything out.

Again, the laughter floated up and Ciel's fingers dug into the edge, knuckles bone white from the pressure they exuded. He was certain now where the sound was coming from; they were sitting right on top of it. The angel started running through various plans in his mind, ways of entry and plans of attack. The openings in the wall were only a hundred yards or so down from him and he pondered how to use them to his advantage.

"What is it?" Alois inquired softly as he joined the slayer at the roof's edge. He saw the serious look on his friend's face and leaned over to see what exactly they were dealing with. "Holy crap, that's a long way down." He breathed, shifting forward to see a little more to where Ciel's line of sight was focused. "How do you want to-ah, gahhh!" Alois screamed and the angel's head snapped to see what happened.

In a matter of seconds, Alois's body pitched forward, arms flailing as he tumbled head first off the roof. He cried out as gravity took hold, sending the spirit hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speed. The blond couldn't even register what had happened, terror seizing control of his thoughts and actions as he only knew one thing; he was falling; fast.

Ciel watched in horror, everything seemingly in slow motion as Alois slipped from the roof. He lunged after him, the booted ankle just slipping past his fingers as he was just a second too late in reaction time. Without thinking he launched himself after his friend, arms stretched out and reaching to grab a hold of any part Alois. Terror coursed through his angelic veins as the space between increased exponentially. Growling, Ciel pulled in his wings and letting his body fall even faster and ignoring the intuitive desire to resist the pull of gravity. He needed to save Alois.

"Shit, shit shi-yahhhhh!" Ciel screamed as his fingers finally grasped the heavy heel of the spirit's boot. White wings opened wide to slow their fall, Alois cursing as his body whiplashed violently and Ciel grunted at having to once again hold up the entire weight of another person. His arm felt liked it had been jerked from its socket, a sure sign that it was dislocated.

Pushing through the pain, he pulled Alois to him, wrapping his wings protectively around them both to hold the blond tightly against him. Ciel vaulted into a somersault so they were no longer plummeting head first and swiftly acted to save them both from becoming splatters of blood and bone on the quickly approaching ground.

A jutting stone in the wall was the first thing Ciel locked onto and without a second thought, he reached up with his uninjured arm to grab ahold of it. Kicking his legs, he changed their momentum, propelling them through an opening in the wall. He tucked his head into his wings, face pressing into Alois's hair as he prepared for what was sure to be a rough landing.

Ciel's upper right shoulder made contact first, the impact jostling the spirit around in his arms and he tightened his grip more. They rolled and twisted, the angel's wings absorbing the majority of the collision with the floor. Ciel grit his teeth as his hurt shoulder slammed multiple times into the floor, pain radiating through him, but he kept his arm tight around Alois. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally stopped and both let out quiet groans and sighs of relief that at least they were no longer free falling to their deaths.

High pitched shrieks were heard from above, a cacophony of feline screening and the deafening beating of wings Ciel jolted to attention. A short glance down assured him that Alois was alright, stunned and breathless, but fine. The angel lifted his head to see just exactly where they had ended up, not sure exactly which opening they had gone through. From where they lay on their sides, he took in the pale stone floor, the noise from overhead making him frown and blue eyes flickered up to see what was making the racket, stopping midway.

Cobalt blue froze when he realized they weren't alone. Two figures, one sitting in a large golden throne, the other standing at his side, eying the pair with curious disdain. Ciel watched as the man dressed in a white suit straight from the Victorian era clicked his tongue in annoyance; sighing as he ran a gloved hand through his wavy bone pale hair. Violet orbs narrowed at the angel, a loathing burning deep within their depths.

Ciel tensed, wincing slightly as the action pulled on his dislocated shoulder. A low chuckle instantly pulled his attention to the right, face paling as his eyes landed on the being who had been making the sound he had been so adamantly searching for. His mouth went dry as his jaw dropped, heart hammering away in his chest at the sight.

There, lounging comfortably in the plush chair, sat another man dressed all in white, however, his expression was entirely different from the previous. A long leg crossed over a clothed knee at the ankle, the slim frame leaning nonchalantly back, chin propped up by a hand. The handsome faced observed the angel with amused maroon eyes as a small smirk played across perfect lips. He seemed utterly delighted at the two young men who had so rudely fallen from the sky into the castle.

Alois stirred within Ciel's grasp, mumbling soft questions about 'where were they' and if the angel was alright. He wiggled around, blond hair appearing as he popped his head out of the downy feathers to look around. Immediately, he noticed the alarmed expression on the Ciel's face and followed his gaze to the man who regarded the pair with such amusement from the throne.

"Little Phantomhive, I see you brought an offering." He crooned, smirk breaking into a wide grin and exposing sharp fangs. If Ciel had any doubts as to who this was, they were erased the moment he opened his mouth to speak; Satan. "Full of surprises, just like your father." He hummed, irises disappearing into cat-like slits and making him look even more sinister. 

Instinctively, the angel positioned himself into a defensive stance, sitting up and hiding Alois behind him with his wings. The spirit huffed and protested at being swathed in the white blanket of feathers, but Ciel ignored him. Gritting his teeth, he growled lowly at Lucifer, anger and rage now coursing through his body and aiding in the healing of his shoulder. Blue eyes burned with hatred as he glared, the man laughing heartily at the violent emotion being given his way.

"Welcome to Hell." The Prince of Darkness offered smoothly, enjoying the way the slayer clenched his fists and prepared to attack. Leaning forward in His seat, He flashed a disturbingly bright smile at the pair. "I hope you like it here," Satan breathed, eyes a glistening magenta as He whispered, "because you're never leaving."

* * *

Sebastian shifted his weight, leaning back onto the opposite heel as he stood with arms crossed over his chest in front of the opening. The black portal floated harmlessly in the air, a rip in the fabric of the dimensions, an escape for minions of Hell onto the Earth. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, waiting and concerned over where and how Ciel and Alois were doing at the moment.

The sound of dead grass crunching beneath boots grew louder as they approached from behind, however, the demon didn't need to look to know who it was. By now, he had managed to decipher the distinct gaits of certain people, not to mention the smell of their person which unfortunately he had also become accustomed. Some he would rather not have found so familiar, however, being with Ciel had made that somewhat impossible. He wrinkled his nose a bit and snorted as the man came to stop next to him.

"He's been gone for almost an hour." Father Spears asked quietly, eying the portal. He made sure to leave a good amount of space between their bodies, the priest still not fond of the demon; the feeling mutual and not being hidden in the slightest. "Where do you think they are at this point?"

Garnet orbs slid over to gauge the holy man's expression, the face tight and stoic, revealing nothing as usual. However, the he could detect a hint of worry in his tone. They both knew how much Ciel meant to them, yet, neither wanted to act like the hysterical parent in this situation. To the outside, their conversation appeared to be apathetic, but inside, the demon and the priest housed more anxious emotions and fear than most could comprehend.

"Time moves differently there than here." Sebastian replied tonelessly, gaze shifting back to the opening. He fidgeted with the edge of his leather jacket, Ciel's coat still draped over his arm. "To us, it appears to be only a handful of minutes, but in Hell, days have actually passed." There was a snort from the priest and the demon cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Something the matter, Father?"

"Of course, it would be like that." He scoffed, green eyes rolling behind his glasses. The priest crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Sebastian's stance, but refusing to look at him. "Why should anything in that Godless place function on any sane level?" Father Spears grumbled and the demon gasped. "What?" He barked, glaring.

"My dear, dear Father," he cooed, the smirking growing much to the holy man's irritation. "Is that rage I sense in your voice? I do believe that is a sin." Sebastian arched an eyebrow and playfully wagged his finger. "My, my, how the mighty have fallen." He snickered, not able to stop himself from teasing the man.

"Do not preach to me the ways of the Good Book." He spat vehemently, rearing back as if the comment physically burned him. "I am a man of the Cloth; my life devoted to Him and His teachings." Father Spears proclaimed, pointing towards Heaven for emphasis. Sebastian stood idly by and watched. "Being a mere flawed human is far better than a disgusting demon like you no matter how one looks at it." He growled lowly.

"Hmmm, I believe pride is another one." Sebastian mulled aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He enjoyed this little game, in which he poked and prodded the priest verbally, arguing religious principles. In reality Sebastian was desperately trying to find a way to distract himself from his own worried thoughts. "Am I right?" He queried, giving a sincere inquisitive look. "It's been so long since I last consulted His book over which of the Seven Deadly sins are still, well, deadly."

Father Spears's mouth dropped open and Sebastian chuckled at the disturbed expression. Tilting his head to the side, he turned to face the priest. "And explain something to me, if you will." He began, brows furrowing in what appeared to be a look of confusion. "If the Bible says that God is perfect and that He made man in his own vision, then shouldn't it stand to reason that all men are perfect?" The priest snapped his mouth shut and fumed, the demon delighted with the reaction.

"You just said so yourself that you are fallible." Sebastian reminded matter-of-factly. "If that is the case and you are a reflection of your Lord, then doesn't that mean that the Almighty is also imperfect?" He paused, waiting for the anger to boil over, but Father Spears managed to keep his composure. Disappointed, Sebastian sighed and turned back to staring at the portal.

"You demons make me want to vomit." The priest hissed, seething as he clenched his fists tightly into the dark robes. "Always twisting things around to confuse your prey and the good people of humanity." Sebastian snickered at the comment and Father Spears growled. "I can promise you, that if it weren't for Ciel's absurd love for you, I would kill you where you stand." He vowed.

"Like you could." Sebastian snorted, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't last a second against me." He challenged, the holy man turning to face him as the argument quickly escalated.

The two glared at one another, lips pulled back into a snarl to reveal sharp white teeth. Sebastian's fangs extended and his nails elongated into black talons, while Father Spears gripped the steel cudgel with sharpened shears at the end firmly. Each dared the other to make the first move, when suddenly a small body forced itself between them, pushing them apart.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Soma screamed, arms spread wide as a palm was placed flat against each firm chest. Father Spears and Sebastian both stood there in shock, the young apprentice having seemingly come out of nowhere and inserted himself into their fight. "This isn't about your issues! We are here to help keep demons out of our world so Ciel can save his family. Have you forgotten?"

The young man's last sentence hung heavy in the cold air, the logic obvious. They couldn't hurt the other, no matter how they wanted the other dead and gone. If Sebastian killed Father Spears, Ciel could never look at the demon the same way again and if the priest harmed the demon, well, the angel might disavow any association with the Church. Humanity needed the Demon Slayer too much for Father Spears to let that happen and Sebastian couldn't stand to see the angel suffer any more than he already had in this life.

They conceded, each taking a step back and looking away. Sebastian grumbled something that could be construed as an apology, however, he was actually cursing under his breath. Father Spears mumbled something similar, however, it was a prayer to God to grant him the strength to put up with such a putrid being. Seeing that the danger had passed, Soma relaxed a little and only then did it dawn on him what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry about that." The exotic youth whimpered, suddenly very unsure of his actions. Lacing his fingers and bringing them to his chest, he bowed swiftly from the waist. "Please forgive my insolence and speaking out of turn!" He begged fervently, head hanging in shame.

"It's alright, Soma." Mister Agni assured, coming up from behind and placing a large hand on the small shoulder. "You did good." Grey eyes sparkled with praise and Soma blushed at the admiration. "Someone needed to step in and be the adult." The foreign priest shot first Sebastian and then Father Spears a reprimanding look before turning around to lead the young man away.

The holy man huffed, ignoring Sebastian completely as he followed the Noah's Ark administrator and his apprentice. There was no more need for them to attempt to communicate, anything said between the priest and Satan's former General would just end up in an altercation. Sebastian turned back to face the opening once more, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He needed to calm down, the little Indian boy was right, Ciel was depending on them. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sebastian sighed, wondering for the millionth time how the angel had managed to talk him into this crazy plan. The answer was obvious though; Ciel could have whatever he wanted from him and he would gladly do everything in his power to make it happen.

Lifting dark lashed lids, he stared at the entrance to Hell, remembering all the times in all his years he had crossed back and forth between worlds. He should be nostalgic for the place of his so called birth, however Sebastian now knew that home was wherever Ciel was. The location was just geography, what made it something more was being with the one he loved.

The demon chuckled bitterly at this thought, the irony that someone like him who had spent centuries relishing others' pain and agony now sought nothing more than the kind words of a mere mortal. Well, Ciel wasn't just any mortal. Even if he weren't God's warrior an Earth, Sebastian knew in the deepest part of him, that he would still have fallen for the young man. 

"Come back to me." Sebastian whispered, garnet orbs blazing with determination as if he could force the command through the walls of their dimensions and directly to Ciel's ears. "You promised." Settling in for what was sure to be quite a wait, he smirked.  "I'll be right here; waiting for you, my little angel."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yeah . . .  what can I say, but that this does not bode well for Ciel and Alois at the moment. I mean, they literally fell into Lucifer's lap. Sigh, but what would this story be without some drama and angst? And really, did you think I was going to make it easy for them, hmmm? Anything is possible now, so what do you think is going to happen?_

_Now, I have been reading the comments and alot of you are really, really concerned about Alois. Which is very nice to hear because most people just do not like the little blond nugget. I, personally, love him; loved him in the anime as well. Which is why he gets so much attention in this story. As for the convo he had with Ciel on the roof, well, it just didn't make sense to have him die so young and not have regrets. I mean, we all have regrets and we are still alive, able to change things, so imagine if that possibility didn't exist for you anymore? Anyways, Alois is more than just a one-dimensional character which is why this exchanged happened. That and I really wanted to put in a part in which I could have a rainbow unicorn that sounded like Sean Connery when it spoke. lol But fret not! Not all is lost for Alois. Remember that the Angel Michael fell in love with a human woman to produce the celestial Phantomhive bloodline, so there is still hope for Alois!_

_Anyways, have a safe and happy holidays and I will see you all in the New Year. Ja Mata!_


	52. Chapter 52

Ciel glared back into the violet eyes that danced with malevolent amusement. He refused to look away, knowing that he couldn't afford to give even the smallest opening to the most powerful demon of all time. Satan still had the appearance of Father Aleister Chambers, the handsome features and human guise a complete paradox to the evil housed within. A thin eyebrow arched at the angel, a sly smile twitching at edge of the finely shaped mouth.

Behind a large white wing, Alois mumbled something about kicking ass, but Ciel ignored him as he tried to come up with a new plan since their previous one of staying undetected was moot. His dislocated shoulder ached as it healed back into place, forcing him to remain still for the time being. Ciel glared at the King of Demons, blue eyes narrowed and body tensed, looking for any sort hint that He might attack.

A low chuckle from Aleister had him growling, teeth grinding together as the angel resisted the urge to lunge forward and decapitate the bastard with the Phantomhive sword; for all the good it would do. Ciel's fingers itched to curl around the worn leather handle and avenge his parents' death in one swift move. However, that would destroy their entire purpose for having infiltrated Hell in the first place.

You can't kill Satan, only wound him, was the mantra which Ciel had used to keep himself from flying into a vengeful rage at the moment. There was much more at stake than just his desire for revenge and so, he reigned in his fury, plotting where to go from here. His and Alois situation was dangerously precarious, they had lost the element of surprise and had ended up in the worst possible scenario imaginable; wounded and cornered by the very being they had been hunting.

Discerning blue orbs slid over to assess the man standing next to the golden throne. A thin eyebrow quirked up as he caught the angel's eyes, the irises a deep purple, however, a look of pure disgust painting his porcelain face. Ciel scanned the white suit on the man, the outfit reminiscent of a butler from the Victorian era and he wondered just exactly who this being actually was. Something about him didn't strike the slayer as a demon, so why was he here in Hell serving Lucifer?

"Wha-! Ciel!" Alois cried out as his body was jerked away from the soft folds of Ciel's wings.

His head whipped around in horror to see the spirit's feet kicking above the ground, gasping and choking for air. Ciel had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard the footsteps creeping up behind them and he growled angrily at himself for being so careless.

"Ugh, let-ha go!" Alois demanded, fingers ripping into the ebony claws now wrapped tightly around his neck. He gasped loudly as air was forced from his lungs, the angle in which he was being lifted making it feel like his spine would snap any second.

Ciel jumped to his feet, drawing the sword and wincing slightly as the swift movement caused his shoulder pain. He immediately crouched into a defensive stance, knees bent; muscles coiled and ready to strike. The angel positioned himself between Alois's attacker and the throne where Satan and the white butler still stood. He couldn't afford to let Lucifer out of his sight, not being aware enough of his surroundings was what had put his friend into the terrifying situation he was in now. White feathers furled out wide, his body readying itself as he quickly sized up the demon who had taken Alois hostage.

The being was tall, its skin a muted scaly black from head to toe. Large dark wings framed the broad shoulders and every defined muscle was evident since it wore nothing at all. Ciel's eyes swiftly darted over the massive mound of flesh which hung between the demon's thighs. His gaze quickly continued up to the sleek black hair on its head and only stopped when he landed on a pair of familiar golden orbs.

"Hello, lover." Claude breathed to Alois, the blond struggling even more now to escape. Yellow irises flashed a deep magenta for a second as they flitted towards the angel. A vicious grin spreading over his face as Ciel's expression devolved into one of panic.

"Claude, always such a brute." Lucifer crooned, chuckling as He relaxed back in His seat. "No manners what-so-ever." He sighed, winking at the white clad servant standing next to Him. "Don't you agree, Ash?" A low hum was all the response given before attention was turned back to the situation unraveling only a few yards away. "Detain him."

A simple flick of Aleister's hand and Ash appeared behind Ciel. A heavy heel slammed into the back of the angel's knee, sending him crashing to the ground, a yelp of pain leaving his lips. The sound of steel colliding with stone echoed high into the rafters as his sword skittered away from him. The odd creatures above shrieking and flapping with disapproval at being disturbed by the ruckus below.

Ciel bit into his lower lip as his wrists were roughly bound behind his back, wings folding close to his sides, refusing to look away from Claude for even a second. He could practically hear the smirk on the demon known as Ash's face hovering over him and grit his teeth as the bindings were strung to the point of being painful. Ciel resisted the innate desire to fight back; knowing that if he did Alois would surely pay for it. The spirit might not be able to be killed, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be made to suffer and the angel wasn't about let that happen.

"So, it seems we have a few more than originally intended." Aleister announced, pushing out of the throne and descending several steps from the raised area. Long legs clothed in pristine white made their way over to Ciel, who hunched forward slightly while kneeling on the cold stone; wrists tied behind his back.

Coming to stand in front of the angel, Aleister leaned down to gaze into the bright blue eyes which burned with hatred and loathing. Ciel wanted nothing more than to slap the smirk off the former priest's face and sever each and every one of His limbs. Lucifer hummed with delight as he studied the angel up close; the proximity making his stomach turn.

"Hmm, yes." Satan mused out loud. "You really are the best of both your parents." He inhaled deeply, humming in approval. "You even smell like them, well, that is once you get past the stench of a certain someone." Ciel growled and gnashed his teeth violently, the action making Lucifer laugh. "Yes, truly a magnificent specimen, but that is only to be expected from the product of the Demon Slayer and a nun." Spinning around on His heel, He took a few steps away.

"Your father, Vincent, he was quite a pain in my ass." He sighed, hands clasped behind his back as He reminisced. Ciel watched the lithe form move away from him with fluid steps, the shoulder length platinum blond hair swishing over the starched collar. "Still, he did make things more interesting for a while." Lucifer admitted. "Better than his predecessors, that is for sure." Wheeling around and in a few short steps, He closed the space between them one more.

"So, it begs the question," Aleister breathed, leaning in so close, their noses almost touching. "If the past is any indication of the future," He paused, reaching up and gripping Ciel's face with one hand. The angel recoiled from the touch only to have his movements halted as Satan squeezed the round cheeks and making the plump mouth pucker. "What sort of challenge do you pose to me and what am I to do with you now that I have you?"

"Get your f-fucking hands off him!" Alois managed to shout before Claude increased the pressure on the young man's throat. He gagged at the intrusion, still clawing away at the hand that threatened to make him blackout at any moment.

"Hmmm, such a courage." Aleister mused, sauntering towards the wriggling body and earning a harsh glare from the icy blue eyes. "You have guts, coming here and then ordering me around." Alois hissed at him, the sound lacking punch as the spirit was running low on air. "I think I'd like to see them splayed out my floor. Claude?"

The black demon snapped to attention, listening intently to whatever his master ordered. "Rip this little spirit apart. I want to play with his entrails a bit before you stuff them back in." Lucifer chuckled as Alois began to struggle with all his might, desperate to escape. "Oh and do be brutal about it."

The blond whimpered, a stream of tears running down his face as elongated talons were poised at his torso. Claude's eyes gleamed with delight as he ran the razor sharp tips lightly over the thin fabric of his victim's shirt; Lucifer standing back, arms crossed over His chest as He waited patiently for the show to begin. Alois squeezed his eyes shut as the arm rose up; fingers extended and ready to pierce his soft belly.

"No!" Ciel screamed from the floor. "No, no, please! Don't hurt him!" He begged, scooting towards them as much as he could, Ash huffing in annoyance that he wouldn't stay still. "Please, stop, he didn't do anything!" He pleaded; Claude and Aleister froze to watch the slayer grovel.

"I'm the one you want, right? It's me you want to torture, not him!" Ciel argued, struggling against his bindings. "I'm the son of Vincent, God's chosen warrior. My family were the ones to cause you trouble all these centuries." He licked his lips nervously, but pressed on. "Wouldn't you rather mutilate my body? Listen to my cries of pain? Watch my tears fall?"

Alois shook his head, glaring at his friend for saying something so stupid. He was supposed to protect Ciel, had promised Sebastian and now, the stubborn angel was throwing himself directly into the proverbial oncoming traffic. Ciel gave him a sad look, blue orbs silently apologizing before turning his attention back to Lucifer.

"So, how about it? You want to pick on a lesser being like him or take out your well-deserved vengeance out on my celestial flesh?" He barked, challenging Aleister with a defiant look. 

"Come on! You know I'm right!" He screamed impatiently, pushing himself off his knees and coming to stand upright. "I haven't got all damn day! Unlike you, I am literally dying as every second passes!" The angel snarled, shrugging off Ash as the demon servant placed two hands on the small shoulders to restrain him. "Make up your damn mind, you pussy!"

In the next second, Ciel's earlier question about what had been squawking overhead was answered as he found himself lying flat on his back, staring up at the high ceiling. Black winged created flittered about, their movements feline, yet their wings suggesting otherwise. He wasn't sure how he had managed to get into this position, however, something pressed down on top of him, keeping his body pinned to the cold ground.

"Such anger," Aleister breathed, as He straddled the young man's hips. Shiny pale hair hung like curtains around the former priest's face as violet eyes danced with excitement. "Such rage and in such a pure vessel." He admired happily, throwing His head back and spreading arms wide as He cackled skyward. "Ciel Phantomhive, you truly are a unique creation."

Standing up, Aleister smoothed down the white suit, inspecting it for invisible dust. Ciel pushed himself into a sitting position, hoping that his attempt to distract the Devil from harming Alois had worked. Satan hummed quietly, walking around in a slow circle as He thought.

"Ash," the butler's name said without hesitation, "take the slayer to my chambers. Restrain him; well." The last word added as an afterthought and Ciel balked at the idea of what was going to happen to him. However, he was more concerned about his friend.

"What about Alois?" Ciel cried out, resisting as Ash tried to drag him away. Cobalt blue locked with fiery violet and Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly at the question.

"Claude, the soul which should have rightfully been yours was stolen." Satan began, making His way slowly towards the pair as Alois hung in the demon's hand. "No matter what happens, you won't get it back." The Lieutenant snarled under his breath, shooting Ciel a deadly glare. "However, it is only reasonable that you receive some form of compensation for your troubles." Peering at the blond, He scrunched His nose in disgust.

"Take what is owed to you out on that body." Lucifer explained, waving a slender hand at them as He turned around. "Beat it, bite it, fuck it, whatever you like, until you feel rightly satisfied in restitution." Aleister walked over to the throne, flopping into it with an exhausted sigh. "I really don't care what you do with the damn thing, Claude. You are dismissed."

"Noooo!" Ciel screamed, tugging and pulling hard, trying to reach Alois as Ash continued to force him in the opposite direction. He watched as Claude chuckled malevolently at the spirit, jerking the thin neck until it made a sickening crack. "Nooo! Damn you! I'll fucking kill you!" The angel wailed, eyes wide with horror as Alois went completely limp.

"Claude Faustus, I will tear you limb from limb and piss on your dismembered body! Do you hear me?" Ciel ranted, the space expanding between him and Alois growing by the second. "Noo!" He cried out, unwelcomed tears spilling over his cheeks, blurring his sight as he was forced into a hallway and Claude disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Shit." The swear word was hissed as a palm slapped against the throbbing side of his head. "Dammit," followed, even louder and with more annoyance. "Son of a, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Ciel groaned finally, as his hands flopping down uselessly onto the bed.

Small shoulders slumped, feeling utterly defeated at the moment. Ciel shifted his weight, collecting his legs beneath him as he eyed his surroundings of the large room. Stone, stone and more stone, from wall to ceiling to floor was the ongoing theme of Satan's sleeping quarters; what a joke.

The angel would have laughed were he not in such a precarious situation, finding it ironic that the Prince of Darkness needed a place to sleep when he knew first hand that demons did not require such human habits to survive. Which made him wonder with grim curiosity, what was this room actually used for?

Ciel shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and feeling the goose pimples that rose on his bare skin. His wings enveloped him, the soft downy feathers offering comfort more than warmth; there wasn't any lack of heat in this dimension. He scowled as he ran his fingers over his biceps, wishing now that he hadn't struggled so much and torn his shirt.

Dragged kicking and screaming through the halls of Lucifer's castle had been all the angel could do after he was hauled away; Alois was left behind with Claude. Ash had endured a grueling process of tug-o-war with Ciel until the fabric finally gave way and the angel was left with nothing, but rags. The demon butler was none too pleased with this little game and in the end had clubbed the slayer over the head with something, knocking him unconscious for easier handling.

Later, Ciel woke up to find himself here, clothed only from the waist down, head hurting and in a massive bedroom he had never seen before. He gazed out the large open spaces with no glass, what posed as windows in this structure apparently, the exact same kind he and Alois had fallen into right before everything went to, well, Hell. Ciel stared at the expansive landscape of death and destruction, snorting at the depressing sight as his mind continued to race.

Where was Alois? Was he alright? How would they get out of here? How would he save his parents' souls now? Could things really get any worse? Where the hell was his sword? Ciel groaned at the last one, slapping a hand over his eyes and shaking his head. He stamped down the fear and guilt about his friend and focused instead on the fact that he no longer in possession of the one item that every first born Phantomhive had been given before him.

A sound of the bedroom's doors opening pulled Ciel from his mental berating and he tensed as he prepared himself for whoever was entering. Brows furrowed as a woman walked in, her pale wavy short hair almost as white as the suit she wore. Blue eyes narrowed at the familiarity of the outfit, however, the angel would swear he had never seen this person before in his life. Violet orbs met his own, a small smirk quirking at the edge of her lips.

"Sleep well?" She inquired lightly, sweeping over to the bed and leaning in to examine the young man. He gave her a doubtful look, recoiling as she attempted to feel his forehead. "Sorry about the bump, but you really were quite a handful earlier." Ciel's expression was one of utter confusion, not understanding why the woman seemed to act like she had been the one to inflict the injury upon him.

"Ah, yes, you don't know who I am, do you?" She finally ascertained, standing back and giving the angel some space. "We have met, well, sort of, not directly." She explained, Ciel shaking his head from side to side. "In my other form, my brother actually, Ash." Cobalt blinked rapidly up at her, still not grasping her response fully and she sighed in frustration.

"In short, I am Ash and he is me. A rather ironic punishment from your wonderful and forgiving Lord." The woman spat viciously, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice. She raised an eyebrow at the dumb look being given to her and quickly added, "it's complicated and a long story and one I don't really care to discuss at the moment."

Ciel blinked at her, trying to wrap his head around the information. It didn't really make much sense to him, but if he followed what the woman had told him, then that would mean that the butler who had dragged him so ruthlessly into this room was actually the being standing before him now. Another quick look at the white suit cemented the angel's logic, but he didn't dwell on it since there were more pressing issues at hand.

"What am I doing in here?" Ciel asked, coming to his knees as he watched her walk around the bed. It didn't really matter to the angel who this woman was, so long as he could find out what had happened to his friend. "And where is Alois?" he demanded and she hummed quietly as she shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied simply. "My Lord has no need to inform me of such plans and only tells me what requires my assistance." Pausing for a moment, she smiled sweetly. "As for your friend, well, if I had to guess, Faustus has already ripped that little body of his in half by now, fucking his lifeless form into oblivion." Ciel snarled at the woman, the action making her snicker. "That's the Lieutenant's usually modus operandi." 

The doors swung open again and in strode long legs clad in a pristine white suit. Two pairs of eyes snapped over to watch as Lucifer walked into the room, his hand clutching a long object covered in a dark velvet cloth. He immediately caught sight of His servant, an eyebrow arching up as the corner of His mouth twitched in amusement.

"Angela, haven't seen you in, well, how long has it been?" Aleister contemplated, coming to stand in front of the woman who bowed deeply at the waist in reverence to her king. "I can only assume that Ash is none too happy being imprisoned once more inside the female form of his sister." Violet orbs glimmered with delight at the way she grimaced at hearing her and her sibling's fate once again.

"Well, that is his problem, now isn't it?" She responded, an unintentional bite to her voice. Lucifer gave a surprised look at the tone; very few had the gall to use it while speaking with the dark prince. "Ash shouldn't have exhausted himself so much wrestling with this little brat." Angela jabbed a thumb in Ciel's direction and rolled her eyes. "He's a mindless idiot when it comes to things like that; no patience."

"I must say, I have missed your nasty cunt around here." Aleister chuckled, remembering the last time Angela had been present; the feminine counterpart had always been the more opinionated and outspoken of the pair and by far the more entertaining than her brother. "Now, leave us." He ordered, waving a hand and dismissing her.

Ciel watched nervously as the woman exited the room, the sound of the door slamming shut only bringing home the fact that he was now completely alone and defenseless with the Devil. The angel swallowed the ever growing anxiety, not wanting to show any intimidation. Blue eyes focused on the handsome face of the demon who now stood at the end of the bed; an entertained expression on the handsome face.

"Where is Alois?" Ciel demanded firmly, cobalt gems practically glowing with authority. He knew he wasn't in any position to be making demands, but the angel was determined to take back some of the control in any way possible. "Don't fuck with me." He snapped, when Aleister only smiled in response. "Where is Alois?"

"My goodness, such an attitude." He admonished, feigning disappointment as long arms were crossed over His chest. Satan's head cocked to the side, the pale hair brushing over His shoulder. "Really, that temper can only be from Michael." Aleister sighed, a far off look in the mauve eyes as he reminisced over some past memory. "It was actually the only thing I ever could truly stand about that self-righteous bastard." Pinning Ciel with an approving look, "I can see time and breeding hasn't diluted that trait from the Phantomhive bloodline one bit."

"As for your friend," He snorted, annoyance obvious in the velvety tone, "I would be more concerned about yourself rather than that little slut." A low growl from Ciel had Lucifer smirking. "Although, I must say that such a lascivious drive in such a small body is rather admirable, especially while he was alive." The angel cursed under his breath, the irony of someone damming the Devil Himself making Aleister laugh. "There you go again with the temper, just like Michael."

"I wonder how he would feel about me having this?" Satan pondered aloud, lifting the item He had been carrying up and letting the maroon cloth slip away, falling silently to the floor. Ciel's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped as the shiny steel glinted in the light; his sword. "I don't think Michael ever dreamed that it would one day be in my hands." Lucifer mused aloud, twisting His wrist and watching as the blade cut through the humid air.

"You know, this sword was forged by a holy metal; blessed by God and all the power that Heaven encompasses." He explained, eying the precision with which the weapon moved. Ciel licked his lips, fingers twitching to once again wrap around the handle and feel the familiar weight in his palm. The sight of it being in the hands of one so unworthy making him nauseous.

"It has killed countless of my minions." He continued, still staring at the steel. "Some, important; others, not so much. Still, centuries of demons were taken away by this blade and all at the hand of a Phantomhive." Lucifer paused, eying Ciel curiously, pointing the weapon directly at him. "All except for one." The violet spheres drifted to the apex of the angel's thighs and He smirked. "Well, a different kind of sword anyways."

Ciel blushed bright red as the meaning sunk in and he quickly readjusted himself into a more demure kneeling position. The shame and embarrassment which only humans carried was entertaining to witness and Lucifer stepped forward, pressing the flat of the blade under the angel's chin and forcing the young man to meet his gaze. Blue burned with detestation, the small jaw clenching in fury and defiance.

"What is it exactly," Aleister pondered softly, leaning in and studying the fair face of the angel, "that my General found so appealing to make him turn away from all he had ever known? Make Sebastian defy his master and choose to live side by side with the very being he was sent to kill?" The intense violet stare made Ciel uncomfortable and feel like a lab rat being examined.

In movements faster than Ciel could comprehend, the blade disappeared, long fingers encircling his neck and replacing its cool steel. His heart hammered in his chest, icy fear building in his stomach as Lucifer's face was now mere inches from his own. The Devil kneeled in front of the angel, their weight making the bed dip. Fear paralyzed him as Aleister observed the emotions that played out on his face.

"You really are one of the most alluring creatures He has ever created." Satan complimented, running black tipped nails lightly over the soft swell of Ciel's cheek. "However, I don't believe physical appearance would be enough to make Sebastian into a traitor." Pressing His nose against the hollow beneath the angel's ear, He inhaled deeply. "Although, you do smell divine, even with his scent mingled in." Leveling Ciel with a heavy look, "you've been exchanging blood, haven't you?"

Ciel growled lowly, glaring with all he had at his captor and refusing to answer the question. Lucifer hummed and nodded, the stubborn response being all he the confirmation He needed. "Sebastian was always a clever one." He breathed, a hint of regret barely visible in the veneer of indifference. "It's a shame that he failed me in his mission to eradicate the Phantomhive line, however," Aleister paused, smirking, "it all turned out much more entertaining than I could have ever imagined."

"Ugh, no!" Ciel cried out as his body slammed into the bed. He struggled as the man climbed on top, straddling the slim hips and strategically pinning the white wings beneath His knees. Lucifer chuckled at the way the slayer wriggled, enjoying the pungent smell of fear as it rolled off the angel in waves. "Do-don't . . " Ciel begged, mind racing with images of rape and torture.

Small fingers grasped at the strong wrist whose hand still held his throat firmly into the bed, Ciel gasped for breath as Aleister basked in the terrified look on the angel's face. Slowly and subtly, the young man slipped his other hand down into a pants pocket, searching for the only weapon on his person. Aleister leaned in for a closer look at His prey as Ciel's fingers found the smooth metal of the venom dipped dagger.

"They know you're here." He whispered softly, warm breath ghosting over the angel's ear. "They can feel you in my arms; feel you beneath me." He breathed hotly, grinning at the way the slayer's breath hitched in his throat and the color drained from his face. There was no need to go into detail as they both knew exactly who He was referring to, it was absurdly obvious; Ciel's parents.

Fingers gripped the handle of the dagger tightly, rage welling up like a violent storm in the angel's chest. Of course his parents knew where their child was and what he was doing, they were the ones who were always watching, trying to warn him of unseen dangers through his dreams. Giving a shallow exhale, Ciel concentrated on keeping Satan's attention focused solely on him as he quietly retracted his arm, blade in hand.

"Inside me, they are crying out." Aleister crooned sweetly, splaying long fingers over the breast of His suit for emphasis. "Inside, right here. They are wailing for the safety of their only son, terrified of the position you have put yourself in." Giving a slow lick to the angel's cheek, "your mother's tears are especially delicious." Ciel shuddered at the wet feeling on his face, Lucifer grinning with mad delight.

"I knew you would come for them." He continued softly, the angel repositioning the poisoned knife subtly. "Humans are so easily swayed by their emotions and you Ciel Phantomhive are no different." One final adjustment and the blade was perfectly positioned to be driven into the back to Satan's neck, arm already raised behind Him, the Demon King completely unaware of what was about to happen. "No need to fret, you will be joining them soon, after I've had my fill of you, of course."

A sharp slapping sound echoed throughout the room, Ciel gasping before a low whine escaped his lips. Blue eyes locked onto his hand, fingers curled tightly around the handle of the dagger and another hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. Lucifer applied a sharp pressure and the angel yelped at the harsh and painful grip, his arm suspended in midair and at the mercy of what Satan decided to do with it.

Ciel felt rather than saw the low cracking of his bones, wrist hanging all wrong as deft fingers first broke it before wrenching the weapon from the angel's hand. Aleister released him, the arm plopping onto the bed, useless now until the joints healed back into place. Small teeth ground hard into his lower lip as Ciel tried in vain to muffle the sounds of pain from his broken hand.

Lucifer sat up, twirling the dagger idly as violet eyes inspected it. With one hand still firmly having purchase of Ciel's neck, He smirked at the angel. There was more terror to be had in the calm facade of the former priest's face than could ever be voiced by words and the glimmer in those maroon orbs warned him a little too late of what came next.

"Fu-fu-argh!" Ciel screamed as cold steel tore through skin, muscle and tendon, only to repeat the process as it came out the other side of his hand. "Ha-ha, what the-shit!" He spat, staring in disbelief at the handle of his dagger protruding from the middle of his upward facing palm as his knuckles pressed into the mattress.

A slow pool of deep crimson began to spread around the silver hilt, marring the pale skin just as beneath it, the same dark color seeped into the fabric of the bed. Ciel gaped at not only trying to comprehend that his mangled hand had been effectively impaled by having a knife stabbed clean through, but also at the fact that he had just lost the use of the only weapon which had the capability of injuring Satan.

One time, that's all the venom dipped blade was good for and that singular chance had just been used to pin his hand down by the very being it was supposed to be used against. The realization made Ciel sick and he screwed his eyes shut, silently praying to God for forgiveness as he had just failed everyone so miserably. For dragging Alois into this only to have it all be for nothing, for letting down his parents and for forcing Sebastian into going along with this crazy plan when the demon had done everything to convince him otherwise. It was all his fault and people were once again being made to suffer because of him.

"Now, let's see just what makes you so irresistible." Aleister hummed, free hand reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Ciel's hair. The angel whined as long fingers roughly entangled into the slate locks, jerking his head to the side and exposing the long pale neck. "Mmmmm, yes." He inhaled deeply, leaning in to run His nose along the vein pulsating with life beneath the soft skin.

Ciel whimpered as he felt the hot breath waft over his neck knowing exactly what was going to happen, but in no way prepared for it. Sharp fangs extended and paused for a moment before being plunged brutally into his flesh, a warm rush of blood bursting forth as Aleister's lips clamped over the punctures. Blue eyes flew wide and a tortured scream ripped from his mouth as searing, fiery pain burned through his veins. Lucifer paused for a moment to chuckle before continuing to suck eagerly, the angel writhing in agony as he fell headfirst into a level of Hell he never knew existed.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Wow, that is not good. Alois is unconscious with a broken neck of all things and has been taken by Claude. It is anyone's guess what is going to become of that little blond nugget now that the nasty spider demon has his claws in him. Sorry, I know some of you love Alois in this story, I do too, but Ciel isn't in a much better position._

_Nothing is going to plan, ugh. Of course now, why would it? I mean, that would just be too darn was, am I right? So, let me hear your thoughts. A lot can happen and let me give you this caveat, the only two beings who cannot die or be eliminated are God and Satan in this story, but everyone can. Just a little friendly reminder as we plow through this final arc._

_Check out BlackRoseEden's works Rugged Hearts, Promises and Prepare Yourself, the latter just happens to be part of a Cielliam Collaboration with AlexSinclaire and Vanitypride. All of these lovely stories and one-shots just happen to be here on AO3._


	53. Chapter 53

A shuddering breath was made, only a faint sound in the large room as blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Ciel gave a raspy inhale, feeling the humid air float down his windpipe and into his lungs. It brought no relief, nor eased any to his discomfort as he lay on top of the mattress, body in the same position it had been left; rigid and terrified of what might happen if he actually tried to move. His mind was blank, unable to wrap around everything.

Arms lying juxtaposed one over his head, the other in the damp fabric of his own blood. It ached slightly, the wound in his hand just starting to heal from having the venom laced dagger thrust through the palm. His white wings were spread out wide, covering the width of the large bed, their downy tips peeking over the edges. Ciel had managed to move that part of his body some, the only part actually, after Lucifer had released His hold of the angel. It was a small comfort after having been crushed under the knees of the Dark Lord while being pinned down and attacked.

The punctures in his throat stung and burned something terrible and he choked in a sharp breath as a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. It slid down his face, under the temple and into sweat drenched dark sideburn. Ciel bit hard into his lower lip then, refusing the let any more of its kin follow, even though his eyes pricked with desire to sob outright.

The memory of Lucifer's teeth embedded in his skin, sucking and slurping the precious angelic blood made him shudder; he had never felt so powerless in his entire life. Laying there like a ragdoll, unable to move or retaliate, not even being able to cry for help except for a few small pathetic whimpers after his throat had gone raw from screaming. Ciel had never been raped, but he could only liken this experience of being victimized in such a way to it. The searing pain still pulsated in his skin and the recollection of everything rang so vivid and clear in his mind; such agony the angel never knew existed.

The bite itself had been hurtful, just like any sort of sharp object piercing skin would be; however, it was the engulfing heat that followed which had rendered Ciel unable to defend himself. The moment Satan's lips had made contact with the open wound a fire began to unfurl. It was like being burned alive from the inside out.

Pain seeped into his veins, spreading throughout like a venomous snake; its poison potent and deadly. Winding and slithering through his body, it scalded everything it passed along the way and Ciel's blood became lava in his own flesh. The angel could do nothing, but remain motionless as it continued to advance into every tiny cell, making it impossible to focus on anything else, even breathing was unbearable.

Finally it reached the epicenter of his being, the evil coiling itself tightly around the pure essence of Ciel's soul. There it sat, squeezing and constricting, forcing out every little drop of goodness and weakening the angel in the process. The stolen priest's tongue lapped greedily at the warm red liquid that flowed, humming into the now crimson stained skin as He took His fill.

Ciel had breathed a low whimper when Aleister applied even more pressure, digging the fangs in further in a brutal attempt to force more tortured sounds from His victim. The angel wheezed as a long arm wrapped behind his shoulders, the Devil pressing their bodies close as if in an intimate embrace. It could not have been any farther from the truth and Ciel prayed that this would all be over soon.

After what seemed like an eternity, his neck was finally released with a low pop. Aleister moaned lowly, sitting back on the trapped hips as blood soaked lips were licked clean. Magenta orbs danced with delight, their gaze unfocused, at the taste of the holy liquid upon His palate. Looking down, He smirked at the pale, panting figure beneath him and long fingers reached out to stroke a soft cheek almost lovingly, Satan taking a moment to stare at the breathtaking sight of His enemy sprawled out defenseless before Him.

"Mmmm, yes, you are special." Aleister complimented, head tilting to the side and smiling as the angel took another shallow breath. "I see no reason why you should have this anymore." He murmured, leaning in before reaching down to violently rip the dagger out of Ciel's impaled hand. "Aww, too rough?" He snickered, a small cry made from the brutal action.

Lucifer slid off the bed, a little wobbly and off balance, taking a moment to steady Himself before adjusting the white suit and giving a final glance at the angel. A dark smirk spread over Aleister's face as He turned to leave, the door shutting loudly behind Him as he went, not bothering to spend any more time on Ciel now that He was finished. It was quiet then and the young man was never happier to be completely alone than in that moment.

The Demon Slayer lay there like a corpse, his breathing so low and soft that one might have mistaken him for just that. Blood still seeped from the wounds on his neck, but he couldn't care about that as he was too busy trying to surface from the overwhelming haze of horror which fogged his mind. He willed his rapidly beating heart to slow down; the danger was over for now; but for how long?

What would happen the next time Lucifer came to see him? Would the Devil partake of the same violent ritual or would He seek some other form of gratification? The uncertainty of his fate made him anxious and soon Ciel found himself hyperventilating in panic. He was doomed, there was nope hope and he had failed everyone.

No, he couldn't fall apart, not now. Not when there were too many innocent people depending on him. Ciel needed to be strong and look inside himself for the power to continue with the mission he had set out to accomplish. If not for his sake, than that of his parents' eternal souls and the sake of humanity. He could not let things end here, could not just give up.

Determination renewed, Ciel clenched his jaw in defiance. He would never surrender to the evil which he had been born to protect humanity from. He would rise above this terror and become the man he was destined to be. Taking a long, steady inhale, the angel grit his teeth and forced himself to move. 

* * *

What is time? Humans have defined it as the period during which an action, process, or condition exists or continues, which only has meaning if it can be measured. But what if there was no way to calculate it? That the idea of a minute, an hour, a day didn't apply because there was no point of reference around to use as comparison. How then would one gauge the passing of one moment into the next?

This question plagued Ciel as he wasn't sure anymore how long he had been in Hell. Blue eyes slid over to the mammoth openings in the room that served as glassless windows to stare out at the never setting sun; it remained high in the rust colored sky, burning its inhabitants with unrelenting heat. It also worried him slightly that his body didn't seem bothered by this inability to tell time, having not felt the need to eat, drink or take care of any other humanly functions while in this realm. It was truly a place for only the dead and the damned where even the most basic biological functions ceased to be a necessity.

Luckily, this was not the case for his wounds and Ciel found that they were healing steadily despite being weaker here than on Earth. It seemed that even though the angel was far away from Heaven's aura, his body was still able to mend itself at an accelerated rate. If he had to guess, Ciel estimated that it had taken a few days for the marks on his neck to disappear and the laceration in his hand to become nothing more than a faint scar. Unfortunately, unlike the physical, the traumatic memories lingered far longer.

He remembered that day all too well and shivered now as the images resurfaced. Lucifer had not returned since then and Ciel could only hope the he would figure a way out of the current situation before the Devil decided it was time to visit his prisoner for a second time. The reality that at any moment Aleister could come walking through the door and do that again or something even worse had Ciel cringing and he quickly sought to occupy his mind with more productive matters; like trying to find out what had happened to Alois.

He groaned and buried his face in his palms, rubbing the tired eyes as guilt and worry overwhelmed him. He had no clue as to where or what had been done to his friend since that day Claude had snapped the blond's neck and Ciel was dragged off by that blasted he-she servant. He hissed quietly, berating himself mentally for letting that happen in the first place.

The sound of the door opening snapped Ciel from his thoughts and he watched from his seated position in the middle of the bed. His heart dropped in his chest and for a brief second he panicked that it might be Lucifer coming back for him, however, the trepidation subsided when he saw it was none other than Angela. Eyes narrowed at the demonic butler, observing as she lumbered into the boudoir, dragging something behind her.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked bluntly, the woman not bothering to meet his gaze. His brow furrowed as he wondered what was in the large dark cloth sack by her side, the bundle apparently heavy and somewhat cumbersome from the way her shoulder dipped and weight shifted. "What is that?"

More anxious than curious, he made his way to the edge of the bed on hands and knees, crawling to the corner to get a better look. Ciel peered over the side at the large satchel, the cloth a deep velvety purple. His body tensed wings stretching out wide and readying to respond at anything that seemed threatening. If there was one thing Ciel had learned in his short time in Hell, it was that everyone and everything should be perceived as something menacing.

"My Lord was afraid you might become bored in His absence." Angela stated sweetly, a faux compassionate smile painted across her pretty face. Ciel ignored the sarcasm in her voice and instead continued to study the sack. "So, He suggested you have some company for the time being." She paused, releasing her grip and letting the cloth fall and exposing its contents. "Well, at least until Claude finishes his ordered duties and has time to play with his new toy again." She snickered, the sick merriment growing at the look on Ciel's face.

Cobalt eyes bulged and his blood ran cold as he took in the frightening sight of matted blond hair and a crumpled thin body. Ciel choked on a breath before launching off the bed, falling to his knees and pushing Angela out of the way who only proceeded to laugh harder at the angel's response. He hovered over the unmoving form of his friend, not sure whether to cry for his plight, administer first aid or beat the living daylights out of the she-devil who found enjoyment in another's pain.

"Alois." He whispered, not sure whether the disbelief came from him seeing his friend in such a state or that he was alive at all. "Alois, Alois wake up." He spoke more firmly, reaching out to touch the dirty hair. "It's me, Ciel." Fingers combed lightly over the soft strands, gently and carefully. "Are you ok? What did-"

Alois's head whipped up, icy blue eyes wild with fear as they focused on the surprised angel. The spirit quickly pushed himself from the floor only to fall backwards, rump making contact with the ground, his breathing labored and panicked. Ciel was taken aback by the feral expression his friend's face, Alois resembling a terrorized animal more than anything else. He withdrew his hand, wary to touch him now and possibly frighten him more. Alois took the pause to search the room, his darting eyes looking for something or somewhere to escape.

In a flurry of hands and knees, the blond scurried to a corner of the bedroom. There he huddled into a small ball, his thin arms wrapped tightly around his skinny legs as he buried his face into his knees. Ciel watched in utter horror as Alois shivered and shook uncontrollably, all because of simple touch. Tearing his eyes away from the disturbing sight, his head whirled around to glare at the woman behind him.

"What the fuck did you bastards do to him?" Ciel snarled, coming to his feet with clenched fists as he approached her. Angela tilted her head to the side, arms crossed over her chest as she smirked. "I said, what did you do to him, you bitch?" White wings expanded, their presence framing the angel, making him appear larger and more intimidating. However, Angela snorted at the attempt, unimpressed by the display.

"The question you have is correct, however the blame for your friend's condition lies elsewhere." She explained simply, the answer only fueling Ciel's anger and he took another step towards her. "That," a long finger pointed towards the huddled mass in the corner, "is the handiwork of Faustus. I had nothing to do with it." Angela sighed balefully. "Sadly."

Ciel longed to smack the smug look off her pretty face, but decided against it. Getting into a fight with Lucifer's servant was pointless and didn't help his situation one bit. Instead, he swallowed the desire to rip her head off and whirled on his heel, stalking swiftly over to where Alois still crouched in a small ball. Tending to his friend was far more important than dealing with the likes of her.

"I have to admit, the Lieutenant might be one boring son of a bitch, but he does his job and he does it well." Angela praised, Ciel shooting a deadly glare over his shoulder. She pressed her lips into a sensual line and shrugged. "Enjoy your time together, His Highness shouldn't be long now." Ciel barely bothered to listen as she cackled loudly, the door being slammed shut behind her as she left.

The angel carefully gauged the current situation, wondering what was the best way to approach someone who could barely look up. His chest ached at the sight, knowing that whatever had happened to Alois must have been a hundred times worse than what Lucifer had done to him. Guilt weighed heavily on his conscience as once again someone precious to him was being made to suffer.

Shaking the thoughts of self-pity from his head, Ciel concentrated on helping Alois instead. Cautiously, he sat down a foot or two away from the cowering blond, crossing his legs Indian style and pausing for a moment to see what sort of reaction he would get. Alois continued to push himself further into the wall, small whimpers being made as if he were in pain. Ciel worried his lower lip, not sure where to start, but knowing he had to do something.

"Hey . . . Alois." He began softly, leaning in. "It's me. Ciel." A violent shudder racked the spirit's frame and Ciel continued. "It's OK, you're safe now. I'm here." He breathed, not believing the words he spoke, but saying them anyways. "I'm here, Alois." The angel added in a whisper, wondering if anything was getting through.

Carefully, he reached out and placed a hand onto Alois's trembling shoulder. The soft touch startled the young man and his head snapped up to meet the concerned cobalt gaze fixated on him. Alois's aqua eyes dripped with hot tears, his face flushed and bruised heavily across the cheekbone and forehead. Ciel sucked in a sharp shocked breath at the amount of force that must have been used to cause such a lasting injury since the spirit healed almost instantly.

Alois gave a loud sniffle, gasping for air as he did. Something in Ciel's chest broke then to see his friend so pitiful and beaten, the usually bright and happy face now strained and scrunched up, dirty and mistreated. Swallowing hard, he let his gaze drop from his friend's and travelled down his body only to have his jaw drop in shock. Ciel would have never imagined it, but what he saw there was even worse than Alois's face.

The shirt was torn and smeared with dried blood, it looked like someone had actually burned through the fabric and taking half of a sleeve with it. The pale arm that peaked out past the ragged edges of the cloth, which ended just above the tricep, revealed a mass of jagged scars and more purple contusions. Once again, Ciel knew that something extreme must have caused the damage and his eyes flicked back up to see Alois now worrying away his bottom lip. Grabbing a hold of the blond's wrist, he examined the wounds more closely.

"Alois, what did he do to you?" Ciel breathed, looking up again to see that bitten lip quiver. A look of utter shame and sadness tore at his heart and let go to slump back in defeat. He had no right to demand answers especially since he was the one solely to blame for Alois's current state. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, eyes falling to the floor in remorse.

A low whine had Ciel glancing up to see the spirit wipe the runny nose with the back of his other sleeve. Alois opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a fresh batch of tears forced their way to his lids. Instead, he lunged for him, catching Ciel off guard and almost sending them both tumbling to the ground. The angel gasped at the forceful embrace, doing his best to cradle the slim body in his own arms.

Alois climbed in his friend's lap, arms hugging tightly around his neck as he buried his face into the bare chest and sobbed violently. Ciel sat there frozen, holding the shaking body. Air hitched in his throat as he felt every single gasping breath Alois took, the hot wetness of his tears dampening the pale skin on his pectoral. Gently, he encircled the spirit's frame more, clutching him close and letting the fear and anxiety of what he had been through be released through his wailings.

"It- it  . . . h-he . . ." Alois forced out between gulping breaths and hacking sobs. "W-what . . . Cl-Claude . . ." he tried to explain, but only managed to make his body shake even harder at the nightmarish memories. "Ha . . . it was . . . I can't, Ciel!" He moaned lowly, nails digging hard into the angel's neck as another round of weeping commenced.

"Sshhhh, it's ok." He soothed, rubbing a hand smoothly over the quaking back. Ciel lowered his face into the blond hair, delivering a light kiss and mumbling the Lord's Prayer. "You don't have to tell me. It's over now, you'll be alright."

Alois pushed back to sit up, hands planted firmly on Ciel's chest as he shook his head. "N-no, it's not." He sniffed, eyes swollen from crying so hard. "He's going to come back. He'll do it all again." Giving the angel a defeated look, he swallowed hard. "We're doomed." He whispered, having completely accepted his fate. "We're never getting out of here." 

Ciel couldn't argue; it was most likely the truth after all. However, as he stared into the watery blue orbs housed in the cherub-like face, he felt a surge of conviction bolster him. Ciel would not let Alois end up here and vowed internally right then that the spirit would once again know the warm and loving embrace of Heaven's light. If it was the last thing he ever did, the slayer would return his friend to his rightful place and release his parents from Lucifer's cruel grip.

"Alois, listen to me." Reaching out and cupping the blond's chin and cheeks with both hands. Ciel forced Alois to look at him and only him, expression serious as he spoke lowly. "You are going to go home. I will not let you end up here. OK?" He took a deep breath, letting his words sink in. "Do you trust me?" Alois gave a slow nod.

"Good." Ciel exhaled in relief, offering a small smile. "Let's get off this floor. Do you think you can walk?" Another nod was given, this one with some hesitation. The angel's smile widened and he shifted his weight to stand, gripping Alois's hand in the process to assist.

It was a shaky endeavor, a small whine of pain being made as the spirit brought himself into an upright position. He leaned into Ciel's shoulder, hunching slightly at the waist, grimacing as he was shuffled over to the bed. It was a worrisome sight as the slayer knew exactly what could cause such extreme lower back pain. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horrific things, but if he had to guess Alois had most likely been tortured and raped repeatedly by Claude. It was the only way to explain the spirit's current mental and physical state and anger bubbled deep from within at the demon who had dared to lay a finger on him.

At the edge of the bed, Ciel helped his friend climb on top, crawling with him to the center before lying on their sides to face one another. Alois sighed at feeling some physical comfort for the first time in a while and he curled up into a fetal position as the angel settled down next to him. Ciel watched as the blond's lids drooped and his breathing evened out, sleep coming quickly and gently.

He stared at the peaceful, but marred face for a while, thinking about how he was going to pull this off. The odds were stacked high against them, that was an understatement, and it was a real possibility that by saving Alois and his parents that Ciel himself would not be joining them outside this realm. An image of Sebastian fluttered into his mind, making his chest ache with longing. How he so craved to see his lover just one more time, to feel the touch of his lips in one more kiss.

Ciel sighed and shook away the burning desire seated within his soul. This wasn't about him, it never had been. If he wanted to obtain the things he was after then it only made sense, if not fair, that he would have to give something up in return. To give his family the peace they so rightfully deserved, Ciel was willing to lose his own and the happiness that could have been while on the earthly plane.

Resolved to make this happen, he scooted closer to Alois, encircling his friend in a warm hug. The soft blond head rested into his chest and Ciel entwined their legs to get a better hold on him. White wings wrapped around them like a cocoon, creating a protective shell.

Closing his eyes, Ciel allowed himself to join his friend in slumber, his mind a flurry of activity as he sought to take on yet another do the impossible task. Eventually, sleep took hold of him and the angel found a moment's rest as he tried to think of some way to get them all out of Hell in one piece.

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered open slowly, Ciel's vision a bit hazy as he awoke. He mumbled softly, mind still foggy from sleep and stretched his arms long over his head. A low pop was made from his back and wings quivered as they too reached wide from his body after being held close for such an extended period of time. As consciousness seeped back in, he suddenly realized something was missing from his grip; namely a blond headed spirit.

Instantly, he was alert, sitting up and eyes filled with panic that his friend was no longer where he had been when they had fallen asleep. The blue orbs darted around the room frantically only to land back on the mattress next to him. His body shuddered in relief when he spotted Alois lying on his side, aqua eyes calm as they watched the angel's hysteria play out. If Ciel had not flipped out in the first place, he would have noticed the young man right there within arm's reach.

"Hey, are you ok?" The angel began, tentatively laying back down on his side and mirroring the spirit. Alois gave a small nod as the slayer repositioned himself so they could speak. "Your face looks better." He encouraged, noticing how the bruise had in fact dissipated some.

Ciel paused, still not sure just how mentally stable his friend was at the moment. The last thing he wanted was to send Alois into another traumatic episode, however, in order to fully understand the angel needed to find out exactly what had happened to him. It was a delicate balancing act, one that the angel wasn't sure how to traverse, but not really having the luxury of time on his side.

"What happened to your neck?" Alois asked suddenly, reaching out and gliding fingertips lightly over the barely visible punctures in the pale throat. Ciel cringed at the touch, the area still a little sensitive, but shook his head. "Dude, if you won't tell me about how you got that vampire hickey, then there is no way in Hell that I am going to tell you what happened to me."

Ciel was taken aback by the stern look being leveled on him. The blond's face was one of resolute determination, any hint of fear or anxiety from earlier having vanished. It was difficult to grasp how Alois had managed to swing from complete psychotic breakdown to concerned, calm individual after only a few hours. Yet, he had always been able to compartmentalize things and it seemed that addressing Ciel's injuries was better than dealing with his own. The angel sighed, knowing that if he didn't do as Alois wanted he would never find out the truth about what had happened with Claude.

"Ugh, it was Lucifer." Ciel answered, wincing at the memory. He involuntarily placed a hand over the wound and rubbed it. "He jumped on me and decided to use me as some sort of spiritual snack box." Alois arched an eyebrow and he scowled at the unspoken question. "No, He didn't do anything else, but for all intents and purposes He might as well have." He grumbled and then adding, "I've never felt such excruciating pain."

Their eyes met, a sympathetic look passing between them as each understood the other's suffering. Ciel may not have been nearly as abused as Alois by his assailant, however, that didn't make the attack any less harrowing. In a show of support, the blond reached out and grabbed his friend's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Ciel offered a sad smile in return, guilt welling up inside as he knew that all of this was his fault.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Alois inquired, frowning as his thumb ran over a raised scar on the back of the angel's hand. Lifting it up, he inspected it more closely. "What the  . . . ?" Ciel snatched away his appendage, holding it close to his chest as he was given a reprimanding glare.

"I'm fine." He relented, rolling his eyes and holding his hand splayed out for the spirit to see clearly. "This was the result of a failed attempt at trying to stab the bastard in the jugular while He held me down." Brows furrowed at the pink line of jagged healing skin, Alois turning the palm over to see the exit wound.

"In the end, the dagger Sebastian had so carefully prepared with the First Serpent's venom was used to keep me pinned to the bed like a whore while He neck-raped me." Ciel lamented angrily, still annoyed at himself for not fighting back even though he could barely think straight through the mind numbing torture. "That was our only advantage against Him too." He breathed, mentally berating himself for letting this happen.

"What about the rest of the venom?" Alois asked, a surprised look coming over the angel's face. "You know, the one that Sebastian gave you before left. Do you still have it or did the albino looking man-woman slave thing take it from you?" Ciel blinked several times at his friend, wondering how in the world he could have forgotten something like that. Apparently, being in Hell was not only affecting his physical being, but his mental health as well.

"I don't know." He replied, sitting up and stretching his legs out before him and patting down the pockets of the cargo pants.

Alois followed, wincing a bit from the shift in position. The blond tried to hide the action, however, Ciel noticed immediately and he paused for a moment to gauge his friend's physical state. He received an eye roll and a muttering about being overprotective for it and went back to fishing through the multitude of places where things could be hidden in his pocketed pants.

He barely was able to contain his joy as his fingers curled around the vial. Extracting his hand, Ciel held it up, the pale lavender liquid shimmering in the light as he gave a silent thank you to the Lord. He turned his head to gaze at his friend, Alois's eyes now bright and shining with hope as a happy squeal escaped his mouth. All was not lost, there was still some hope if they could only find a way to use what little poison they had left.

"Ok, now all we need to do is figure out how to get this into Satan." Ciel pointed out, bursting their little bubble of temporary happiness. Alois frowned and scrunched up his face as if it physically hurt to think.

"What about the dagger?" Alois interjected. "I mean, where is it? I don't see it anywhere." A quick survey of the room proved his point.

"I don't know." Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "He must have taken it with him, but none of that matters now because the dagger is useless against Him." He snorted, becoming angry with himself once again at having messed up such a ripe opportunity. "We will just have to think of something else." Ciel added, worrying his lower lip as he thought.

"Wait a second!" Alois proclaimed, snapping his fingers and grinning. Ciel looked at him with surprise and curiosity. "Sebastian said that the venom can be ingested and still have the same effect, right?" The slayer nodded, but then swiftly shook his head. "All we need to do is trick Him into drinking it and bam! We're rolling in kittens!" Alois smiled widely at the idea, feeling incredibly brilliant for having come up with it.

"Ok, yeah, that sounds great." Ciel snorted, the spirit's exuberant mood deflating at the tone. "Except for the part where we need to convince Satan to swallow the rest of this stuff." He shook the vial, the contents splashing inside. "And even if we did manage to do something like that, we have no idea how long it would take to start working before we could do anything and we no weap . . ." the words faded as something from earlier dawned on him and Ciel's face paled at the realization. "Holy shit." He breathed.

"What?" Alois asked, seeing the shocked expression on his friend's face. The spirit knew that look, he had seen it a dozen times before at St. Victoria's and it always followed some sort of epiphany. "Ciel, what is it?" He leaned in, desperate to find out what the angel was thinking.

"It's instant." He explained, cobalt locking with aqua, Alois frowning in confusion. "The venom; its effects on Lucifer are almost instant." Ciel informed, licking his lips as he recalled the painful events from earlier. "I mean, at least I am pretty sure they are." Alois shook his head, not understanding.

"Lucifer, stabbed me with the dagger." Ciel enlightened, holding up his injured hand. "The venom on it entered my bloodstream when He did that." The spirit nodded, showing that he was slowly following the logic. "Then Satan drank my blood in which He consumed some of it." Aqua eyes went wide with comprehension finally and the angel grinned. "Which means He's already been poisoned."

"Okaaaayyyyy." The blond stated slowly, gauging Ciel's reaction as he questioned this theory. "But how do you know it did anything? From what you told me you were pretty out of it by that point and bleeding from two separate places to boot." He pointed out, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Afterwards, He was all, um, disoriented." Ciel described, thinking back. "He had trouble standing up and it seemed like everything He did took a split second longer." Cobalt blue blinked at the spirit, face serious. "Lucifer was vulnerable."

"We could make it happen again." Alois added, hope blossoming over his face. "Get more venom into Him and then move in for the kill." He giggled darkly, wondering what item in this room they would be using to bash Satan's skull in with; there was heavy looking statue in the corner that seemed like a good choice.

"And we are back to square one." Ciel sighed, slumping in his spot, pulling Alois from his maniacal contemplation. "We still don't know how we are going to trick Lucifer into taking the rest of the venom." Alois frowned, the previous issue making itself evident again. "It's not like we can just offer it to Him like a beverage or something." Ciel grumbled, wracking his brain for some other method of delivery.

"Well, we could sort of," Alois suggested, the angel giving him a skeptical glare. "I mean, if He likes the container it's in," pausing, he reached up and tapped the side of his own neck, thin fingers patting the smooth skin, "why wouldn't He want to have some more?"

The angel narrowed his eyes, not grasping his idea until he did the same to his own delicate throat. He paled as his fingers glided over the still healing scars, the meaning behind the blond's intentions suddenly becoming clear. Alois grinned from ear to ear as he saw realization spread over the angel's face, nodding emphatically.

"All you need to do is swallow the rest of the venom and when Lucifer comes to take a bite out of you He gets dosed as well." He explained simply, Ciel's jaw dropping at the idea and the spirit quickly continued. "Remember in freshman biology when we learned that if you eat or drink something it ends up in your blood." Alois recited, expression serious. "So, it stands to reason that whatever you put in your body will also be in your bloodstream." He hummed, smiling and looking incredibly proud of himself for having come up with this plan.

Ciel just shook his head, trying to wrap it around what Alois had just told him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek; it was a good idea, if not a risky one. Looking up to meet the hopeful, eagerly waiting gaze of his friend, "Alois, how did you-"

"Believe it or not, I actually paid attention when we studied the circulatory system." He replied firmly, arms crossing over his chest and grinning. The slayer raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Ok, fine, it was the day we discussed the reproductive organs of guys, but that requires blood all the same!" He argued.

Ciel had to hand it to Alois, the logic was solid and it just might be the only way. If they couldn't get more of the venom into Lucifer then there was no hope; the King of Demons was far too strong for the pair to take on otherwise. However, there was nothing certain and nothing predictable in this plan. So many things could go wrong.

They would have to wing it, assess the situation and use whatever was around them. The lack of planning didn't sit well with Ciel, but they really didn't have any other options. This would be their absolute last shot at saving his parents' souls and possibly escaping. They couldn't afford to fail and the angel locked eyes with Alois and smiled.

"I say let's do it." Ciel agreed, the blond's face splitting into another wide grin. He took some small comfort in seeing his friend focusing on this task, it meant at least for the time being that the spirit would be able to function, dealing with what had happened to him in Hell later. Ciel made a mental note to make it up to Alois one day. "At least we know the poison is only able to harm Lucifer and not me, but I'm guessing it won't taste very good."

Ciel stuck out his tongue and gagged a little at the idea of drinking snake venom. Alois chuckled at the action, stating that he was sure the angel had swallowed more disgusting things than that, eyebrow arching with a knowing look. He replied with a stern no, that unlike his whore friend Alois, he was very particular what went down his throat. The blond hummed for a moment and agreed.

The playful banter felt good, normal almost even as they sat in the middle of Hell. There wasn't much time most likely and they needed to think this plan through. If they failed, they would most certainly have no choice, but to accept their fates of spending eternity in torment.

One way or another, this would all be over soon.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Ugh, things are just not getting any better for them. I mean, poor Alois! He's all absurd and bruised and traumatized by Claude and Ciel can hardly move. They should have come up with a better plan, I told Ciel this wouldn't work, but he didn't want to listen to me. Sigh, all the arguing voices in my head. Lol_

_Yet, Alois is actually very helpful at the moment, coming up with some really good ideas. And isn't that how it always works? The best suggestions always come from the most unlikely places. But Alois is not as dumb as he comes off at times; flighty and a little emotionally erratic, he can still be counted on when the chips are down._

_Something big is coming and this story is about to be blown wide open. Get ready, Revelations is taking flight and the end is pretty damn nigh._

_In the meantime, please go and take a gander at BlackRoseEden's works Promises and Rugged Hearts. One is a terrifying occult thriller while the other is the sequel to Simply Meant to Be. If you haven't read SMTB, go now! You are missing out, I am telling you!_

_For more glorious smut, check out VanityPride and AlexSinclaire's works in the Cielliam Collaboration. BRE and I contributed to the one shots, but this brain child belongs to VP and AS. So, before the world comes to an end, do yourself a favor and read some quality smexiness. You won't be disappointed._


	54. Chapter 54

_"Stop! Oh God, please, I beg you!" The desperate plea echoed throughout the room between labored pants and peals of breathy laughter. Ciel wriggled and twisted in an attempt to get away from the dark tipped fingers that deftly attacked his sides. "Ha-ah, haha, please-ah, Sebastian. Quit it!" He yelped, turning on over only to have the demon follow with a wide grin on his face._

_It was a cold and dreary afternoon, rain pattered against the windows of the Phantomhive estate as the city was being hit by another wave of torrential weather. Outside the sky may have been filled with angry dark clouds that poured upon the earth buckets of sleet and freezing rain, however, inside Ciel's bedroom there was only warmth and happiness._

_The pair had decided to spend the day in bed, reading and talking lazily about any topic that struck their interest. It was cozy and wonderful like this, lying naked in the soft sheets, legs entangled, fingers caressing over exposed skin with unhurried and fluid movements. Nothing to do, but enjoy one another's company and comforting security while the world went to Hell right outside._

_"Pleas-aahhhh, I-I can't breathe!" Ciel gasped, hysterical giggles making it difficult to form the words as Sebastian continued to tickle him mercilessly. The demon chuckled at the way the angel tried to burrow further into the sheets, the soft cheeks now bright pink with laughter. "Truce! Truce!" He screamed, grabbing ahold of Sebastian's wrists and pulling them from his body._

_Blue gazed into amused crimson as Ciel fought to calm his racing heart and needy lungs. Sebastian snickered at the sight, the slayer smiling in spite of himself. Done with this so-called 'torture', the demon rolled onto his bag, dragging Ciel with him. He adjusted the smaller body to rest between his thighs, letting the slate covered head come to rest comfortably on his chest. A happy sigh was heard as the young man snuggled into his lover's embrace, letting the long arms wrap around his back and hold him close._

_"Who would have thought that the almighty Demon Slayer could be reduced to a twittering mess just by being tickled." Sebastian hummed aloud, chuckling at the annoyed snort made near his pectoral. "Quite an interesting Achilles heel, don't you agree?" He grunted as Ciel delivered a sharp bite to his sternum as a response._

_"Being ticklish is normal." He grumbled, yawning as he nuzzled a cheek into smooth skin. Ciel's eyes slid shut, inhaling deeply through his nose and taking in the spicy scent of Sebastian's body. "It's you that are odd not being like that." To prove his point, slim fingertips danced down the demon's side, the touch provoking no reaction._

_"Oh, but I am not without weaknesses." Sebastian replied, tracing random patterns along Ciel's back and lulling the angel to sleep. "They just aren't the physical kind." A small nod was given, telling the man that what he just said had been understood. Sebastian leaned forward to plant a light kiss to the angel's crown before settling back into the pillows once again._

_The rain continued for the next few days, coming in waves of heavy downpours to light drizzles and making the air all around them thick like water. However, Sebastian and Ciel stayed curled up in one another, waiting out the storm together in this little bubble of space that they called their own._

_Time would separate them one day, that was inevitable, but in this moment, that didn't matter. For now, they had each other and they would hold on to that with desperate hands until the last second when one of them had to let go  . . ._

* * *

 

Ciel's eyes fluttered open as consciousness crept unwanted back in. He groaned quietly, wishing that he could have stayed in the blissful ignorance that was his mind instead of facing the reality which was now his and Alois's dreadful situation.

He glanced down to see that his friend was curled up next to him, blond hair splayed out messily into the white feathers of his wings. The angel smirked when he noticed that Alois was using them as makeshift pillow; a small string of drool hanging from his snoring mouth. Ciel mused at how some things never changed, like how Alois could sleep through a hurricane. Even while being kept prisoner in Hell the young man managed to slumber deeply and peacefully.

Reaching out, he poked the spirit with a finger. "Hey, Alois, wake up." Ciel prodded, earning an annoyed moan in response. "Come on, you've slept enough." He argued, giving a light shove that sent his friend rolling over so his back faced him.

At least the angel's wing was free now and Ciel brought it to his face to inspect the wet spot which was Alois's drool. He clicked his tongue in distaste at it, flapping the downy appendage a few times in the hopes of drying it off. Drawing back his hand, the slayer prepared to smack the blond on the bum when the sound of the door opening caused him to freeze.

Blue eyes went wide and his body tensed as he watched Aleister enter the room. The man shut the door behind Him calmly, dressed in the same pristine white suit He normally wore. A long blade tapped lightly at his side, the sharp steel gleaming as it brushed against the edge of the long legs' fabric. Lucifer scanned the large space, violet eyes immediately landing on the pair situated in the center of the bed, a dark smile curling onto the beautiful deadly lips.

"I see you two have been keeping one another company." He hummed, taking long strides towards them and coming to stand at the end of the mattress. Ciel instantly recognized his sword attached to the Devil, the weapon looking all wrong in the His possession. Aleister tilted His head to the side as He watched Alois sleep. "It seems that Angela wasn't lying, Claude really did do his best work on that little whore."

Ciel growled lowly at Satan, hovering closer to Alois in an attempt to protect him. The angel's wings curled around the sleeping form and Aleister snickered at the action, finding it amusing that the slayer still thought he could defy the Devil especially after the last time He had visited him. Such a human thing to do, risking one's own safety for another even when there was no hope of that act being successful. Still, seeing the young man all puffed up like an angry cat was intriguing to say the least.

"This just will not do." Aleister sighed, reaching out and wrapping long fingers around Alois's ankle. He jerked the small body towards him roughly, the swift motion jolting the spirit awake, aqua eyes flying wide open with confusion. "I can deal with an audience, however, I don't do well with sharing." He informed simply.

"Pu-put me down!" Alois ordered from an upside down position, Lucifer having lifted him from the bed and holding him up in the air by an ankle as if he weighed nothing. He glared furiously at the Devil, a string of curses leaving his mouth. "I'll bite your dick off!"

"Let go of him!" Ciel demanded, body springing forward only to come to a complete stop when something sharp pressed against his Adam's apple. He froze, arms dropping to his sides and wings folding back as he swallowed nervously and glanced down at the white clothed appendage stretching towards him.

Pressing lightly into the prone skin of his throat was a long black talon, the deadly claw extending from Lucifer's fingertips. The Devil's eyes never even left Alois as He had managed to keep the slayer from advancing any further. If Ciel wasn't careful, those razors could easily slice his head off, killing him. He glared at Aleister, growling lowly as he was forced to keep his distance while Alois continued to struggle.

"You should be more careful." Satan informed coolly to the angel, violet orbs dancing with malicious intent as the spirit flailed his arms about to no avail. "Accidents can happen and sometimes there is no turning back from their consequences. It would be best if you just follow my whims and desires." Shooting an amused look at Ciel, sharp fangs peaked out from between the satisfied grin. "And what I desire at the moment is some time alone with God's most blessed warrior."

Cocking His head to the side, Lucifer studied the irritated blond. "The question is, what should I do about you for the time being?" Humming lightly, He mulled a few options over in His head. "Claude will be back shortly, however, I have never been one to wait around for someone else when I want something." Alois paled at the mention of the demon who had so brutally violated him and a hearty laugh was given at seeing such a horrified expression. "I am sure he would love to see you again."

"N-n-no, please, n-not again!" He begged, the pitiful cry for compassion only making Aleister purr with delight. Small fingers ripped into the white fabric of the Devil's pants, doing everything and anything possible to escape only to find that his efforts were completely useless. "Please, no more."

Memories of broken bones and beatings resurfaced at the idea of having to be in Claude's clutches again. Alois squeezed his eyes shut as the sounds to his tortured cries washed over him and he could almost feel the hot, heavy cock being plunged forcefully into his body as he lay there unable to defend himself. He gagged, remembering how his face had been slammed up against a stone wall at one point, sweat mixing with blood and stone as his guts oozed out bit by bit from the gash Claude's talons had left in his belly.

The demon had found much pleasure in fucking him like this, dislocating both his shoulders as the sickening splat of internal organs on the ground followed in tandem with Claude's forceful thrusts. In the end, Alois had curled up on the floor, sobbing as he waited for his arms to heal so he could stuff the filthy innards back in their place. Sadly, that had been only the start of what Claude had planned as a payment for Alois's soul being taken from him and what followed would haunt the spirit for the rest of his eternal life.

"Shhh, little bird, dry your tears." Lucifer soothed, a wicked gleam in His eyes. "There is still plenty of time before I allow my Lieutenant another go at your supple body." Alois sniffed and coughed, choking on his own fears. "For now, why don't you be a good little bitch and have a seat."

The blond yelped as he was flung across the room at lightning speed. Ciel cried out, reaching futilely for his friend as Alois's back collided into the wall opposite the bed, a sickening crack being heard before he slumped to the ground. Aleister smiled at His handwork, a low moan being made from the spirit's lips the only sign that he wasn't completely unconscious.

"You bastard!" Ciel seethed, blue eyes burning holes of hatred into the Devil's skull as he clenched his fists. The talons retracted slowly, ebbing back into the nail bed until they were nothing more than dark tips once more. "You fucking asshole!" Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at the irate angel. "He hasn't done anything to you! Can't you see that he's still healing?"

"I would be far more concerned for your own well-being at this point, if I were you." He advised, kneeling onto the mattress and forcing the angel backwards. "The slut is paying for your actions, little angel." Lucifer pointed out.

Ciel collapsed onto his wings, elbows propping him up as he scooted away from the former priest who crawled over him. Aleister hummed as He eyed the frantic movements, breathing in the apprehension as it rolled off the celestial being in waves. Trapping Ciel by flanking the small shoulders with both hands, Lucifer leaned down.

"There are so many things you and I haven't done yet." He cooed, reaching between them to cup Ciel's soft cock. "And so much more we can do." Aleister chuckled as long fingers kneaded it, producing a low whimper from the angel. "Maybe I should begin from the bottom this time and work my way up." He suggested, sitting up and straddling the slim hips.

Ciel glanced at his sword still resting at Satan's side, wanting nothing more than to take it back. His fingers itched to wrap around the grip of what belonged to him, but he resisted the overwhelming urge; waiting for the opportune moment. Lucifer slipped a finger under the waistband of the angel's pants, reverting Ciel's attention to what was happening and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't touch him." The wavering, yet determined voice commanded from behind them and Aleister turned to look over his shoulder to see a wobbly Alois glaring at Him. The spirit panted in exertion as he tried to stand up straight, his knees almost giving out altogether. Aqua orbs burned with hatred, the pretty mouth set in a thin, pained line. "Didn't you hear me, asswipe? I said don't touch him."

Lucifer chuckled lowly at the display of courage, shaking His head before pushing off Ciel and sliding to the edge of the bed and standing. Violet eyes burned a bright magenta at they locked in on the barely functioning blond, approaching him with sly, smooth steps. He inhaled deeply the scent of terror and forced courage, licking His lips at the delightful mixture.

Ciel lay on the bed, watching while Satan spoke soft, but lethal words to his friend. He couldn't hear them, but knew instantly what Alois had done; provided a distraction. Never taking his eyes of the pair, he reached into a pocket to pull out the venom filled vial. He needed to do this quickly and without hesitation, praying that the Devil did not turn around too soon.

Popping the stopper, Ciel lifted the glass to his lips, downing it all in one gulp. Surprisingly, it tasted like nothing, although, he wasn't sure what flavor exactly he had expected it to have. Almost instantly, a warm tingling sensation filled his body as the venom spread through him and seeped into every part of his being, something he had failed to notice before on the account of writhing in pain from being stabbed. Swiping a pink tongue over his lips, he collected every last drop, not wanting to waste any of it and not sure if they could afford to. He swiftly tucked the container away into his cargo pants, mentally willing this plan to work.

"Hey, Lucifer!" Ciel shouted, raising to his knees just as the Devil came into arm's length of Alois. The blond had backed himself into a corner, still attempting to appear intimidating and unafraid even though his entire frame trembled with anxiety. "Why are you bothering with some cheap knock off spirit when you can have a real live angel right here?"

Aleister paused and glanced over His shoulder to see Ciel perched near the edge of the bed. His thin legs were positioned wide apart, head craning to the side and elongating the smooth, pale throat. Ciel trailed his fingers over the decollate, the tips brushing over the puncture marks from where Satan had attacked him last time. A plump lower lip was being nibbled upon, the delicate flesh reddening under its abuse. He could only hope that he was coming off as enticing and not desperate, counting on Aleister to being a slave to His own demonic instincts.

Lucifer hummed in thought before glancing back at the hissing and spitting spirit. In one smooth movement, He backhanded Alois across the face, sending the blond's head slamming into the wall again. With a loud crack, he slunk to the ground in a heap, crying quietly and holding his battered skull with both hands. Alois curled into a fetal position on the floor, gasping for air and shaking.

Ciel fought the urge to run over and check on his friend, instead focusing his attention on bringing Lucifer closer to him. The angel wet his lips and swayed seductively, hands grazing over the bare skin of his chest and torso. Interest glimmered in Satan's eyes at the show, the promise of raw unbridled sex always something that attracted demons, a fact Ciel knew first hand.

Aleister lunged at the angel, long fingers ripping into the soft slate locks at the back of his head and jerking harshly. Ciel gasped at the violent movement, his body bowing backwards as Lucifer hovered over him. The angel steadied himself by gripping handfuls of His white suit, breathing labored as the odd angle of his neck was making getting oxygen difficult.

"Hmmm, so impatient." Aleister mused, kneeling once again on the mattress and skimming His nose along the slayer's jugular. The hot breath ghosted over the pale skin and Ciel shivered at the feeling. "You would do anything to save your friend, how noble." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss over the healing puncture marks. "How unselfish, how chivalrous, how human," He paused, "how foolish."

Fangs extended and Ciel screamed as they once more pierced his flesh. A long arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against Lucifer's body as a low groan was heard near his ear. A small tear escaped the corner of his eye, running down Ciel's cheek as he stayed there frozen agony.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind willed the angel to keep calm and not let the pain overtake him like last time. Silently, Ciel counted the seconds in his head, praying that this had all been for naught and the plan he had Alois had concocted previously would work. He focused on breathing, doing what he could to avoid passing out. A long hard suck on his neck had the angel gasping again and he wondered just how long he would have to wait until Lucifer let go of him.

"Oh-haaa," Aleister exhaled, pulling away and straightening up; mouth sticky and wet with warm blood.

Ciel choked from relief as he felt the sharp fangs slide out of him, the iron grip on his hair loosening and he fell backwards onto the mattress. Wings spanned out to soften his descent, the angel's watery eyes gazing up at the euphoric look on the handsome demon's face as he lay on his back.

"That was . . . . something." Lucifer purred, licking His lips, lids shut as the unique flavor coated His tongue. Dark tipped fingers came up to run through the shoulder length pale hair, nails scratching into the scalp as He hummed in wonderment. "You taste," Satan paused, trying to find the right words, "like Eden." An intoxicated laugh was heard as Aleister reveled in the light headedness that the angel's blood provided.

Ciel instantly recognized the shift in the Devil's demeanor from before and saw opportunity in the precarious and vulnerable situation Aleister had opened up for him. Pushing past the intense pain, the angel's hands shot out, wrapping around the leather handle of his bloodline's sword. Without thinking, Ciel grabbed it from Satan's side, the familiar weight of it reassuring in his hands. As if by some other worldly force, he pulled it back, maneuvering the steel into a striking position.

"Grrahhh!" He cried out, eyes screwed shut as he thrust the sharp blade forward with all his strength, feeling the midsection of the body straddling him give way as the holy metal slipped through flesh and bone. "Ha, ha," Ciel panted, teeth gritting and biceps trembling as he dared to shove the weapon in further, only then did he look up to assess the damage he had done.

Dark crimson began to seep and spread from where the hilt of the Phantomhive sword lay flush against the white pristine fabric of Lucifer's suit. Ciel glanced up to meet the incredulous glistening magenta eyes that focused not on him, but the blade that now had been pierced all the way through the Devil's torso, the tip coming out the other side dripping in the same sanguine liquid. It was a mortal wound, one that would have certainly decided death for anyone else on the receiving end of it.

Lucifer's head cocked to the side as if needing to examine the scenario better even though what had happened was rather blatant. An ugly smirk appeared on the handsome face, a mix of amusement and annoyance being focused on the angel who refused to let go of the weapon and only glared back with intense hatred.

"Crafty." Aleister approved, wondering momentarily how Ciel had managed to get the upper hand on the Dark Prince. "I must say, this is a new experience for me, being the victim." He hissed, that angel glaring back, hiding his anxiety well. "However, it's not a role I enjoy playing and I will make you pay dearly for it."

Black tipped fingers grasped at the sword's handle, wrapping around Ciel's hands. The angel grunted as he refused to be pried from his family's sword, bracing himself and redoubling his efforts to hold on. Lucifer's grin widened, showing sharp fangs as He gave a harsh jerk to pull Ciel and the steel from His body; nothing happened.

Aleister growled as He tugged again, adding more force to rip the angel off the sword; still Ciel didn't move. Violet irises slid down to stare at the angel, a small triumphant smirk playing on the plump lips at his success. Ciel nodded slowly, watching as the wheels turned in the Devil's mind, trying to figure out what was going on.

"No." Aleister breathed, face growing pale and jaw dropping slightly as it dawned on Him what had happened to Him. "No, that's . . . how could . . . no." He muttered, shocked purple boring into satisfied cobalt, head shaking in disbelief. All color drained away at the realization of what was on the blade. "The First Serpent."

"Damn right." Ciel hissed, glee evident in his tone. Lucifer coughed then, a dribble of blood running from the corner of His mouth. The slayer twisted the blade, earning a pained groan from Satan. "Now, it's my turn."

Ciel kicked a leg out from under Aleister, amazed at how quickly the venom had sapped the powerful being's strength. Bringing his knee in, the angel planted a well-placed kicked into Lucifer's chest, sending Him tumbling backwards off the bed and landing with a loud thud on the ground.

Ciel ignored the throbbing and burning that still pulsed from his neck and quickly followed, coming to stand over Satan. The King of all Demons clutched at the handle of the sword still firmly planted in His gut, trying to pull it out, but failing to have the strength to do so. Ciel paused to admire his handiwork before a low groan from the other side of the room caught his attention. Whirling around, he ran over to check on Alois.

"Hey, Alois," he called, crouching next to the his friend so he could meet his eyes. "Are you OK? How bad is it?" Ciel asked, carefully reaching out to run a hand through the messy blond hair. The spirit's head snapped up, blue eyes glowering at his friend.

"Great; just brilliant. I love having my noggin smashed into a wall. It's just awesome." He complained, rubbing his temple in the process. Ciel grimaced, regretting the amount of pain his friend had to endure once again and mentally promised himself that he would find a way to make it up to him. "It's like the most fun ever."

"Come on, we don't have much time." He explained, pulling Alois to a standing position, albeit a little wobbly and dragging him along. They needed to work fast before someone came in looking for Satan or the venom wore off; its length of effectiveness something unknown to them.

"You mean, it actually worked?" Alois inquired, appraising the scene in which Lucifer lay prone upon the floor of His chambers, run through like a stuck pig and moaning. "Well, I'll be damned." He cooed, the battered skull now seeming somewhat worth it.

"Not today." Ciel replied, coming to stand over the Prince of Darkness. He stared for second at the powerful, handsome face pale and in pain. Glancing up, "you remember the Scripture Mister Agni gave you?" Alois nodded and stepped cautiously right above Satan's head.

Ciel watched as his friend gave a quick Sign of the Cross, before lacing his fingers together in prayer, feet about an arm's length apart. Bowing his head, icy eyes closed as Alois began to recite the ancient Latin which he had been memorizing now for weeks. It was obvious that he had taken this part of the mission seriously as he breathed the text in a calm and even tone. The beautiful words mixing softly with the jagged rhythm of Lucifer's labored panting.

Cobalt blue flickered back to the body in front of him, noticing how the midsection suit was now almost completely soaked through with blood, the color a deep red. Placing a boot onto Aleister's chest, slim fingers wrapped around the handle of the sword and turned the blade within the demonic flesh, twisting it unnecessarily harshly as if wanting to make the removal as painful as possible.

"Grgh," Aleister groaned, coughing up a glob of thick blood which proceeded to slide down the side of His face. Magenta bore viciously at the angel, the irises glowing even brighter in contrast to the paling skin. He hissed violently and Ciel added more of his own weight, forcing the blade to cut even deeper.

"It's time I took back what you stole from me." Ciel explained calmly, voice dangerously soft as he stared at the being which had been responsible for so much heartache in his short life. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can damn sure see to it that you will suffer every single moment my body still has breath in it." Blue eyes burned with rage, the angelic face taking on an almost sinister expression. "Remember this, the day that the Phantomhive line bested the Devil Himself."

Aleister coughed violently, more blood spattering from His mouth as Ciel glanced at Alois. The spirit continued to chant the same lines over and over again, never ceasing and concentrating intensely on their meaning. Holding tightly to the handle, Ciel threw his head back and blinked at the ceiling, eyes fixated skyward and assuming that was the direction of Heaven in this dimension. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Hear me now as I call upon the dead, the essence of the body that once was whole. I summon those whose souls belong not to this evil, but in the arms of the most Divine and stolen from the Almighty." Glancing down, Ciel watched as Lucifer paled further, looking as though He may vomit at any given moment.

"Give back what you have taken from Him, oh most unclean one. Release the ones whom you have unlawfully claimed as your own." He paused to steady himself as the body beneath began to buck and thrash. "I call now for the souls of Phantomhive. I ask that they may be allowed to return to their rightful place and leave this prison from which they have suffered for so long."

Aleister cried out, arms spreading wide as His back arched from the ground. The crown of the Devil's head pressed flat on the stones as magenta eyes rolled back. The crimson stained chest heaved, rapidly distending before being sucked back in much too far. Ciel fought to stay astride, becoming slightly alarmed, but focused on finishing the incantation. This is what all their efforts had been leading up to.

"Release them now! Give back the souls of the pure, of the worthy! In God's name and that of the Son and the Holy Ghost, I, the Demon Slayer, His holy warrior on this earth, order you to let them go!" Ciel screamed, his entire body shaking as he mentally willed the command be done. "Eximo! Eximo! EXIMO!"

Lucifer seized beneath him, gagging and choking on something that seemed to be forcing its way up His throat. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, eyes darting up to see that Alois had stopped reciting, the blond's face full of shock and trepidation. Aleister hacked up some more blood, a sheen of sweat making the pallid complexion look even more sickly.

His dark nails ripped into the hard stone, chiseling through the rock to leave small divots in their wake. Talons tore from the beds, cracking apart and leaving only bloodied tips. Aleister's body contorted in disfiguring ways, the sword and Ciel's boot seemingly the only things that kept Him from flying from the floor completely. With a final gasp, the thing which had been causing so much agony crawling up from the depths of Satan's core was spit out, more bloody coughing followed as Ciel and Alois stared in awe at what had emerged.

Two spheres appeared from the Dark Prince's mouth, one a little larger than the other, floating slowly upwards lazily like dandelion puffs upon the breeze of a Spring day. They swirled around one another, glowing a bright white before shimmering into a dark cobalt blue as they climbed higher and higher, coming to a stop just above the angel and spirit's heads. Ciel swallowed hard as his gaze followed them, stepping off the now almost still body of Satan; mouth agape in disbelief.

Carefully, he reached out a hand, tentatively wanting to touch one of the mystical orbs, but it scooted away from him playfully. Something about it made the angel smile and as he watched them dance about it dawned on him just what he was looking at; his parent's souls.

These little blue fuzzy balls of light were his mother and father and down in his own soul the angel knew without a doubt that he was right in his assertion. Just being near them made Ciel feel warm and safe and a happy laugh slipped past his lips unbidden as they continued to move upwards.

Alois walked over to join him, fascinated by what they were seeing and icy blue followed the souls of Vincent and Rachel. He gripped Ciel's hand, giving a reassuring squeeze, not sure what they were actually seeing, but knowing that somehow they had just managed to pull off the impossible. Tearing his eyes away for a second, he chanced a look at his friend, surprised to see Ciel crying, a huge smile plastered upon the angel's face.

"Hey, mom, dad." Ciel greeted softly, laughing as they flickered in response. "I missed you too." He whispered, hot salty streams of joy running freely down his cheeks. "It's time for you to go home." Ciel managed to get out, not wanting them to go so soon and feeling a little foolish for giving his parents instructions, but not really caring much about that as happiness swelled up inside. "I'll see you soon. OK?"

The orbs spun about, still ascending until a bright light opened above them. A few more circles and swirls were given before they disappeared into the celestial embrace of Heaven and the opening closing up as if never having been there at all. Silence enveloped them again, the only sounds now that of Aleister's ragged, struggling breathing and occasional low groan. They had done it.

Using the back of his hand, Ciel wiped away the wetness from his cheeks. Turning to look at Alois a sobering thought washed over him. This wasn't over yet, they still needed to get out of here and back to their dimension. Up until this exact moment, Ciel hadn't given it much thought, a part of him honestly expecting to never return home. Relinquishing the comforting feel of the spirit's hand in his own, the angel nodded towards his friend.

"It's time to go." He informed, Alois nodding in agreement. Licking his lips, Ciel braced himself to take back his sword.

Gripping the handle firmly with both hands, the angel lifted the blade from its sheath of flesh. It made a sickening sucking sound as it was extracted from Satan's body, the shiny steel now dripping in ruby rivulets. Ciel grimaced at the state of his family's sword, but decided that if it should be coated with anyone's blood then it might as well be the being responsible for all the world's evil; the one the Phantomhives had been chosen to fight against and protect humanity from.

"What about Him?" Alois asked, Ciel following his line of sight to the once powerful demon who now clutched His belly to steep the gushing of blood from the gaping wound in His body. Lucifer's skin was as pale as his once flawless suit, the color so close it was difficult to differentiate between what was organic and what was fabric.

"He's not going anywhere." Ciel replied simply, giving one last look at Lucifer before making his way to the open aired window. He was done here and there was nothing else to gain by rejoicing in someone else's suffering, even if it was the father of all things evil. "But that doesn't mean we should overstay our welcome." He smirked at Alois, the blond sidling up to join him, both of them leaning out to take a look at just how high up they were in the castle; very much so it seemed.

"Are you sure you can carry me? I mean, you're neck." Alois motioned towards the puncture wounds on Ciel's throat, the bite marks still wet with blood. Blue eyes were evident in their concern and he sighed heavily with what he was about suggest. "Ciel, if you can't, with me too, if it's too much, then ju-"

"No! No way! Not even an option!" The angel interjected, not even wanting to entertain the idiotic idea of leaving Alois behind. He shook his head at the spirit, expression saying that there was no room for discussion. "We are both going home, do you hear me?" Ciel paused, waiting for some sort of affirmation that he had been understood.

Alois acquiesced finally, shoulders slumping in defeat and the angel grinned despite the throbbing in his neck. Ciel had almost completely forgotten about the laceration having been so caught up in going through with their plan. However, now as the pair stood there hashing out their escape, the searing ache made itself known once more. Focusing on more pertinent matters, Ciel pushed through the burning discomfort.

"Wanna hold my sword?" He asked, holding up the blade and indicating that the spirit should take it. Alois's eyes lit up at the proposition, happily accepting the precious weapon and examining it carefully. Rolling his shoulders, Ciel frowned at how weak he felt, knowing that this trip back would far more tiring than the first time they had flown over the wasteland. "Come on. We need to leave before someone finds Him in here like this." He instructed, offering a hand as he stepped up onto the ledge.

Alois complied, gripping the blade close and ignoring its soiled state, he crouched down for Ciel to get a proper hold under his arms. He wasn't about to let the precious weapon to fall while they were in flight; that was the last complication they needed, losing the Phantomhive sword into the plains of Hell.

Taking one last look, Ciel smirked as he watched Lucifer try to sit up, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the Devil regained His strength and decided to take vengeance for this. However, today Ciel had done the impossible and it may have been a small, insignificant event in the eons of time in which good had battled evil, but for him, it would go down as the most amazing thing he would ever do in his entire life.

Spreading his wings, the angel jumped from the ledge, grunting as he felt the extra weight Alois took on his already tired body. Still, as they soared towards the portal and home, Ciel felt all the lighter, safe in the knowledge that his parents were finally free and that would once again feel the warm embrace of Sebastian's love all around him. They were going home.

* * *

"Ompf!" Ciel grunted as he almost crash landed with Alois onto the edge of the cliff.

The angel panted and huffed as the pair tumbled into the rusty dirt, the spirit having been dropped from a safe height and being able to land on his feet. Ciel, however, had not been so lucky and actually had ended up rolling onto the ground, his tired wings wrapping around him for protection. Lifting his head, he weakly struggled to stand, faltering the first time before a helping hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, here we go. Just take it easy." The blond encouraged, assisting his friend whose entire body was on the edge of collapsing at this point. Leaning against, Alois, he managed to finally get to his feet, using an offered shoulder for support. "Take a deep breath. I'll make sure you don't fall again, OK?"

The final flight from Satan's castle had proven to be a taxing one on Ciel. Being in angelic form for so long in Hell had sapped most of his energy, not to mention the amount blood and strain he had been put under while being used as sort of Capri-Sun by the Devil. In the end, Ciel had managed to hold out long enough to get them back to the mountain where they knew the entrance between the two dimensions would be waiting.

Once back on earth and closer to Heaven, Ciel was almost positive that he would instantly feel better. If nothing else, at least his wounds would heal faster than they did in this abysmal place. He gave Alois a grateful smile, still amazed that they had managed to pull this off.

A tortured howl was heard on the wind, followed by numerous others, their pitch increasing and getting louder. Blond and slate looked over their shoulders at the sound, before meeting each other's gaze, an unspoken explanation passing between them. Lucifer's body must have been discovered and now all of Hell was in pursuit of their Lord's attackers. They needed to get out of here and fast.

"Come on, angel boy." Alois grunted, practically dragging Ciel with him as made their way up the large rocks that would lead to the portal. "We don't want to keep your hot piece of ass boyfriend waiting any longer, now do we?" He winked and giggled as blue eyes rolled at him.

Climbing the ledge, they paused to see the dark elliptical hole which floated harmlessly in the air. It was such a welcoming sight, knowing that just past that lay home and safety. Alois released his friend, passing over the Phantomhive sword which he had been holding onto.

Ciel accepted it, wincing a little as the blade felt ridiculously heavy to him. He grumbled inwardly, wanting nothing more than to get back to earth at this point. Another angry cry was heard in the distance, this one closer and followed by several others. Whatever they were, they were not wasting anytime in tracking Ciel and Alois, wanting to reach them before they managed to slip back into their own world.

"Ok, well, let's get a move on." Ciel stated, motioning with a hand towards the opening. Alois shook his head and the angel frowned. "What's the matter? Let's go."

"Nope, you go first." The spirit argued, mouth set in a stubborn line and arms crossing over his chest. "I promised Sebastian that I would make sure you were safe." Ciel sucked in a deep breath to retort, but Alois beat him to it. "Over there I can't do much of anything, but watch and hang around." He explained firmly.

"At least, right now, in this moment, I can do something good and that's to make sure that my best friend gets home to the man he loves." Pausing, Alois averted his eyes, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. "And it's the least I can do to repay you for what you did for me." He added softly, glancing back to meet cobalt only to look away again.

A breath hitched in Ciel's throat at the statement, wanting to say that Alois was wrong, that he was the reason the blond was in this position, that instead of graduating and beginning a full life, he was stuck in this odd limbo of existing as an incorporeal being. Alois should have been planning his next move into adulthood right now, not battling demons and floating around the earth where only very few could see or hear him. He opened his mouth to argue, but Alois beat him to the punch.

"I know you don't believe me, Ciel, but I am grateful to have met you, regardless of what happened." He proclaimed, the embarrassment having faded away to leave a serious expression. "Maybe this was just my destiny, who knows?" He shrugged, grinning.

"Now, give me a hug before I go back to being all Swayze-like on earth." Alois continued, not giving Ciel a chance to counter by changing the topic. The angel sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend, eyes closing and head coming to rest on the blond's shoulder, not sure when he would have the opportunity to embrace him like this again if ever.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ciel barked, jumping back and rubbing his bottom where Alois had just landed a hard pinch. "That freaking hurt!" He complained, the spirit having to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Fine, I'm leaving your ass here." He grumbled, not meaning a single word of the threat as he approached the portal.

He eyed the large black hole cautiously, grip tightening on the handle of his sword as he crouched low, preparing to spring forward. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, Alois nodded and smiled at him, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"See you on the other side. Soon." Ciel ordered, waiting for a confirming nod before launching himself head first into the dark hole and towards the promise of light.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Alright! Something good FINALLY happened here! Not only did Ciel and Alois manage to escape Hell, but they also saved Rachel and Vincent's souls and incapacitate the Prince of all Evil for a bit. I would say that plan went pretty darn well, how about you? Sigh, looks like things have turned around for the better._

_Please feel free to yell at me all you about Alois. I know, I know, what happened to him was pretty horrific and he will be traumatized for a long time because of it, but I only do that because I love him so much. I kill off my friends and loved ones in my stories and I make my favorite characters suffer because that is my sadistic way of showing I care. Anyways, Alois can handle it, he is one strong little spirit. Now, as for Claude, well, he just needs to die._

_Fair warning, this story is wrapping up in the next few postings and then, the epilogue. In addition, there is a[Playlist ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3262955)that has been posted on AO3 for Revelations. One of the songs on that list will round out the end of the epilogue, so feel free to check out, click on the links and take a listen. They helped to inspire some of the scenes in the story._

_Also, take a look at BlackRoseEden's story[Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754881/chapters/3750845), it's dark, it's dramatic, and has a ridiculously brilliant plot what will have you salivating for more. Go show her some love! _

_And don't forget the crazy and masterful[Cielliam Collaboration](http://archiveofourown.org/series/173345) by VanityPride, Alex Sinclaire, BlackRoseEden, and yours truly. What would happen if you paired Ciel and William? Well, have a gander and find out._


	55. Chapter 55

Sebastian twitched his nose, sniffing the cold air and grumbling with impatience. He eyed the night sky, the obscuring darkness beginning to lighten ever slightly as the moon made its way across. White clouds puffed out from annoyed lips, the leather jacketed arms crossed over his chest as he shifted his weight for the umpteenth time.

It had been about three hours, give or take, since Ciel and Alois had jumped through the portal into Hell. During that time, Sebastian had stood a few feet back in front of the entry, mind racing and calculating what the angel and his friend were doing at that very moment.

His chest tightened with anxiety as images of Ciel laying broken and bleeding on the parched ground of his birth, gasping for help. A few times already, the demon had to restrain himself from jumping through the doorway and going after the young man. The only thing that kept his feet firmly planted into the dead grass and snow was the promise that he had made to wait for Ciel until he returned. However, as the minutes ticked by and the night wore on, Sebastian became more and more unsettled that the pair had not made it back yet.

The plethora of people behind him only annoyed him further, their quiet conversations and occasional laughter as they passed the time waiting for something horrible to tear its way through grated at the man. If they were lucky, nothing would, but at this point, Sebastian would gladly take on all of Satan's army on by himself if it meant he could have Ciel back safe in his arms once again.

Snorting, he rolled his shoulders, back popping from staying in the same position too long. He licked his lips and cracked his neck, doing just about anything at this point to keep his mind occupied. Sebastian had considered striking up another conversation with Father Spears, but doubted that would lead to anything good. The two only dealt with one another for the sake of Ciel, if they had met at any other time, a battle to the death would have most definitely ensued.

Suddenly, Sebastian froze, his ears perking up at the tiniest noise emanating from the portal. His body tensed, eyes narrowing in on the dark space as if trying to make out what could possibly be coming through. There was no telling and it was far better to be on the offensive. Fangs extended, a low hiss being made as hands curled into tight fists.

All around him, people quieted down, noticing the change in the demon's demeanor. Father Spears came up behind, metal staff in hand while Undertaker and Father Sutcliffe flanked his sides. Bard, Finny and Mey Rin remained further back, their weapons held in position and ready for any sort of threat. Agni, Soma, Dagger, Joker and Beast did the same, watching carefully while Sebastian stepped closer to the black opening.

Crimson turned magenta, pupils slitting into thin lines as he crouched down. The same noise was made, something akin to a high pitched keening, like metal being torn apart. Sebastian growled, not having ever encountered something like this before and his gaze remained steadily locked upon the entrance for the first hint of what was trying to escape. The sound grew louder, rising in intensity as it rapidly approached the opening and the demon readied himself for whatever happened next.

A blur of white was seen by the onlookers as the being shot from the dark hole, colliding with Sebastian and sending him flying backwards onto the ground. The demon huffed as he landed hard, arms wrapped around the smaller body that now lay on top of him. After a second, comprehension set in and his nose picked up the faint familiar scent of lavender and sunlight.

"Hi, you." The voice spoke, slate bangs being pushed out of the way to reveal shining sapphire spheres. Sebastian stared wide eyed at the grinning face, mouth dropping open in silent disbelief. "Is that the sort of greeting I get for coming back to you? I swear we really need to work on your peop-mmmfph!"

Ciel's sentence died on his lips as Sebastian gripped the angel's head and kissed him fiercely. Small fingers ran through the ebony locks, smashing their faces together, refusing to let space separate them any longer. A low hum was heard as the demon's tongue pushed into the smaller cavern, licking and tasting the angel as if for the first time.

White wings shivered with delight at the feeling of having Sebastian back in his arms and Ciel moaned quietly as he sucked on the warm muscle. This is what had kept the angel sane in Hell, the memory of being like this with the one he loved, and yet, his mind had not done Sebastian's passion justice. Pressing their bodies closer, the world around them melted away, the moment meant for just the two of them.

"Ehm." A throat cleared loudly, pulling them from their short reunion. Ciel whined softly as Sebastian reluctantly detached their lips, both looking up at the dark robes that now stood to the side.

Father Spears arched an admonishing brow at them, arms crossed over his chest and mouth set in a thin line. He waited patiently as Ciel sighed and pushed himself off the demon, Sebastian getting up with him as he brushed away the dirt on his bottom. The priest looked less than pleased at having had to watch such an aggressive display of affection, restraining himself from running the demon through even now as a form of punishment for touching someone so holy.

Ciel paused, straightening his shoulders as he stared into the jade orbs focused on him from behind their glasses. They trailed over the pale chest and the smears and smudges of rust colored blood that painted the skin. He eyed the punctures in the angel's neck, concern painting his features as he reached out to gingerly touch the wound. Ciel flinched slightly, but remained still despite the uncomfortable probing.

"What happened?" Father Spears breathed, shocked at the bruising which colored around the marks. They looked to be incredibly painful and the priest couldn't even begin to understand what the angel had been through. Swallowing the desire to pull the young man into a tight hug, he continued. "Were you successful?"

The words sounded hollow and tight, as emotions threatened to break through the surface of his stoic personality. Immense relief flooded through the holy man at seeing Ciel nod at his question, knowing that not only were Rachel and Vincent's souls in Heaven, but by some miracle, he had been able to make it back to them. It was with this realization that the dam gave way and Father Spears tugged the angel to him roughly.

"Oh, you sweet stubborn boy." He choked out, wrapping clothed arms around the lithe form and holding Ciel tightly to his chest. The angel snuggled into the well-acquainted scent of wool and spice, lids sliding shut and squeezing hard to ward off happy tears. "You never cease to amaze me." Father Spears whispered into the crown of slate hair.

Sebastian pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at the way the priest held his reason for living so close. It didn't sit well with the demon, not in the slightest; Ciel was his and his alone. Yet, the more rational side of him ignored the flaming jealousy in favor of being grateful that the angel was alive. To see him hugging the priest just like before, only meant that everything was alright between Ciel and his spiritual advisor now.

If Ciel was happy and content then that was all the demon wanted for his lover. No matter how much Sebastian would enjoy driving a wedge between the two, keeping the angel all to himself, however, the people in Ciel's life were what made him who he was, whom he had fallen so completely in love with. A small smile graced Sebastian's face as the angel untangled himself from the holy man's embrace and turned to face the demon, knowing that no matter what, he would always return to him.

"You're dirty." He mused, black tipped fingers skirting over the bite marks and making Ciel shudder. The area was still somewhat sore, but healing. "We should get you home so I can remedy that." Sebastian purred seductively into his ear, lapping lightly at a trail of dried blood along the tender neck.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed, face contorting in disgust as he spit at the ground, trying to rid his palate of the taste. Ciel gave a hurt look that Sebastian found him so repulsive and Father Spears cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Ugh, you taste wrong." The demon complained, wiping the spittle away with the back of his hand.

"Because it's not all mine." Ciel shot back without much anger. "Some of it is the venom and some is Lucifer's blood." He added rapidly, sighing in frustration and exhaustion.

He knew he had yet to tell them everything that had happened, but decided that could wait till later. The important thing was that his parents' souls were released and that he and Alois were safe. Ciel froze, icy realization pooling in the pit of his stomach as it became evident that he was missing someone important.

"Oh my God! Alois!" Whirling around, small fists clenched into Sebastian's leather jacket. "He's still in Hell! He wanted to make sure I came back because, because he promised you!" Ciel shouted, eyes wide with desperation. "We have to go get him! He can't stay locked in there!" Blue pleaded with crimson, his fingers tearing into the fabric and threatening to rip it apart. "We can't  . . . we have to-"

A high pitched cry had Ciel and Sebastian's heads whipping towards the portal's opening. Out of the blackness came tumbling a head of fluffy blond, followed by ragged camo and combat boots. Alois's hands were splayed wide from his outstretched arms as he fell face first into the unforgiving ground at their feet. Luckily, being incorporeal made such landings irrelevant and it took only a second before the spirit bounded up again.

"Oh, wow, that was a rush." He piped, offering a broad grin to the angel and demon who stared at him with open mouths. Placing hands on slim hips, "not that I don't want to chat, but there is a really pissed off bunch of demons on this luscious ass." A hefty smack was given to his pert rump as emphasis and Ciel fought the urge to roll his eyes, just happy to see that his friend had made it out.

A shrill scream pierced the air, heads whirling about as everybody tried to figure out where the horrible sound had occurred. From the corner of Ciel's eye he spotted the figure, moving at a terrifying speed as it materialized from the portal. Sebastian lunged at the angel, shoving him out of the way as the winged creature soared up and over them; large bat wings beating as it escaped from the confines of Hell.

Ciel slammed into the cold earth, grunting as Sebastian's weight fell on top of him. Instantly, he rolled over, scanning the sky wildly, looking for the beast. Alois stood nearby, mouth gaping open and aqua orbs wide as he bared witness to something incredible, a demon the likes of which he had never seen.

It was massive in its length, covered in red scales and horns from the tips of its two heads to the ends of its tail. Similar to a dragon, razor sharp teeth gnashed in its deadly jaws as long thick claws curled like a hawk, just begging to rip something apart. It hovered over the group of humans, wings flapping to keep it aloft.

It's magenta eyes scanned them, searching for the weakest link, the easiest prey before spotting Soma. A voracious cry was made right before it plunged head first towards the young man, jaws salivating as it fixated on its next meal.

"No, Soma!" Ciel cried out, reaching for him instinctually even though he was much too far away.

Sebastian growled lowly and launched himself into the air, dark feathered wings bursting forth as he took flight. The angel watched from the ground as the demon's shoulder slammed hard into the dragon, intercepting its attack and sending the creature howling as it collided with a nearby tree.

Dazed, but for a moment, the dragon shook off the blow and screamed at Sebastian, fury in its glowing eyes. The demon smirked at the action, black nails elongating into the deadly weapons that now extended past his knees. He dared the beast to fight him, an unspoken challenge that had the being pawing at the dirt like an enraged bull.

It crouched low, powerful muscles coiled and ready to strike when an arrow landed perfectly through the nape of its neck. Distracted, the dragon's heads turned to the side, snarling as it caught sight of Sister Rin reloading her crossbow. Finny raised his mace, letting out a battle cry as he charged the animal, the heavy steel coming down onto the dragon's back and making a sickening crack as bones shattered beneath.

It wailed in pain, stumbling back a few feet, Bard coming in as a second wave, his axe landing deep into its shoulder, a wing practically being sliced completely off. Sebastian watched, eyes gleaming as they descended on the dragon, knowing that in no time at all it would be dead.

He quickly turned his attention to Ciel, who had now managed to get to his feet, sword drawn. The angel's chest heaved, white wings spread around him as he readied himself for battle. Sebastian offered a small smile, before a movement behind Ciel caught his attention.

"Move!" He shouted, fangs bared as numerous goblins appeared from the portal. Long strides had Sebastian running towards them, talons trailing behind as he snarled.

Ciel side stepped the small demon, his blade swinging out to make contact with its stomach. The bluish beast screamed a death cry as it clutched its midsection, fierce fangs still trying to bite anything that came within reach. Cobalt eyes scanned the area as the multitude of what could only be part of Satan's army poured into the field, attacking anyone and everyone in their paths.

A terrible roar was heard and Ciel whirled about just in time to avoid being smashed by a giant claw-like foot. He stumbled backwards, almost losing his balance as the mammoth demon clad in silver armor ripped into their dimension. His mouth dropped at the sheer magnitude of its size, wondering how in the world they were ever going to kill such a thing.

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried, firm hands wrapping around each bicep and shaking the angel. Worry etched the demon's face as he pulled the slayer out of the way. "Ciel, are you alright?" He interrogated and the young man nodded.

"We have to close this gateway!" Father Spears interjected, making his way towards the pair from where Father Sutcliffe and him had been disposing of a few gremlins. The staff in the holy man's hands dripped a deep crimson, showing that had been put to good use. "They will just continue invade earth until everything is destroyed!" He shouted as another wave of spider demons appeared.

"Can you do it?" Sebastian asked, garnet searching emerald. The time for divided lines and differing opinions was over, if they didn't work together now, the whole of humanity would suffer and that included Ciel. "Are you capable of sealing the opening?" He asked again, deathly serious in his questioning.

"Of course, I am." Father Spears replied, not a hint of annoyance in his tenor. Glancing at Ciel, he gave a quick smile. "Go and save them. It's your destiny after all." The angel nodded, gripping the handle of his sword tightly before taking off in the direction of an eight-legged demon.

"And you," he directed at Sebastian, eyebrow quirking. "You make sure nothing happens to him." The priest ordered, knowing that even if he couldn't, the demon would protect Ciel with his life. "Please." He added quietly, a sly smirk being given before Sebastian took off after the angel. This peace between them would not last long, but for now it would have to do.

Father Spears approached the portal, face set into a serious expression as hands came to his chest, pressing together and fingers steepling. He ignored the cries and sounds of battles being played out behind him, needing to concentrate on the task at hand. The faster they sealed off the entrance to Hell, the better their chances were of maintaining the balance of good and evil on the earth. Closing his eyes, the priest started to recite a scripture, brow furrowing as he concentrated intensely on what he was doing.

Ciel grunted as he pulled the sharp end of his sword from the belly of the spider demon. The legs on the creature thrashing around, its jaws snapping shut as it tried futility to deliver one last bite. Agni offered a quick smile, wiping the sweat from his brow before turning to see if Soma was alright. Ciel sighed and rolled his shoulders, taking a quick moment to look around and see how everyone was fairing.

Another dragon had appeared, this one larger and more fierce than the previous. The angel watched as Sebastian engaged the monster in the air, the long black talons making short work of the red bat-like wings on the creature. The former General seemed to be enjoying the fight, face lit up with delight as he landed a particularly painful blow, one that gushed bright red and making the dragon howl in pain.

He spotted Father Spears, the man's face tight with concentration, eyes squeezed shut and body hunched slightly over clasped hands, the sapphire and gold rosary dangling from his fingers as he mumbled a chant. Even now, Ciel would see the edges of the black hole shake and shimmer as they fought to stay open just a little longer.

Ciel squinted as he noticed something coming through the opening, the darkness giving way to something large. It took less than a second for him to realize that whatever it was, Father Spears was standing directly in its path. The holy man so absorbed in closing the portal that he would never see what was coming right for him.

The angel leapt forward, wings giving him flight as he raced to the priest's side. Teeth grit together as Ciel took on more speed. "Look out!!!!" He cried, colliding with Father Spears, arms grabbing onto the robed waist as they both tumbled to ground.

It was a near miss, Ciel not seeing the creature as he was too busy concentrating on subduing the holy man's impact, letting the backside of his feathers take most of the blow as they both slammed into the hard ground. They grunted as they rolled to a stop, the Father looking slightly dazed; his glasses nowhere to be seen.

"Ciel, what . . ." he began, squinting as slate hair and white feathers came into a blurry focus. The priest followed the angel's gaze which was not directed at him, but instead at the demon that had just appeared. Large black wings spread wide behind the tall frame, its skin dark as midnight.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Ciel growled, pushing himself up and readjusting his sword. With determined strides the angel approached the being, every step only fueling his rage all the more and he smiled cruelly as bloodlust ran anew in his angelic veins. "Hey, asshole! Who said you could come back here?"

Ebony hair whipped around as the demon turned to see who was addressing him. An amused smirked showed off piercing white fangs against the black lips. Fingers stretched to produce deadly long talons and golden eyes zeroed in on the celestial being who had caused him so much trouble.

"You didn't think I was going to let you take away my toy yet again, did you?" Claude cooed, irises flitting over to Alois who now stood petrified near Father Spears. The demon winked at the spirit, mouth pursing and blowing the blond a kiss who immediately fell to his knees, gasping for air as he hyperventilated in terror.

"Hey! You're here to deal with me, cocksucker!" Ciel yelled, blade slashing in front of him to once again have Claude's attention. "Leave Alois out of it before I do the same thing to you as I did your Dark Master." He threatened savagely, deathly serious with every syllable, eyes dark with the desire to make good on his statement.

Gold flashed magenta at the mention of Satan's condition, the King of Hell currently still recuperating from the injuries that seemed to take forever to heal. Never before had Lucifer's minions seen Him in such a vulnerable state and as soon as He could speak, the Prince of Darkness had ordered His legions to seek out the Demon Slayer. Pride wounded, Aleister just wanted Ciel dead, no matter the cost.

"What you did, little angel, was unwise." Claude snarled, tight muscles beneath the dark skin rippling with anger. "No one makes a fool of my Master and lives to get away with it." Ciel snorted, coming to a stop a few yards away and readying his blade as the tension mounted. "You have brought on the wrath of the Devil and He doesn't care how you die or who does it. Just as long as your heart stops beating and no breath leaves that body any longer."

"Pfft," Ciel rolled his eyes, "tell me something I don't know." The lack of concern only enraged Claude further and the demon crouched low into an offensive stance. "Satan has been trying to eliminate my family line since I was born, and yet," motioning around with both arms, "here I am. Alive and well." An eyebrow quirked up, goading Claude.

Ciel's entire being shivered with anticipation. He wanted this fight, a battle between him and the demon who had taken his best friend's life. By killing Claude, the angel would be able to avenge Alois and hopefully give the spirit some much needed peace of mind. A split second glance at the blond's kneeling, trembling form was all the reassurance he needed to know that eradicating Claude was something he had to do.

"So, go on. Here's your chance." The angel hissed, taking a defensive position and waiting for the demon to make his move. All around them the battles continued to rage, however, in this moment, they only existed to destroy one another. "Kill me."

Claude's grin spread over his face, becoming inhumanly wide as a forked tongue flicked out. Gold melted away into glistening magenta, pupils diminishing as strong muscular legs coiled, ready to spring. One final minute passed, silent as they glared each other down, waiting for the first one to strike and it was Claude who broke the barrier between them.

"Graaggggh!" He screamed, lunging forward with incredible speed, black wings tucked in close to his body as he charged the angel.

Ciel braced himself as a blur of midnight hurtled towards him. Claude's arms pulled back, swinging down low the deadly talons almost scraped the ground before coming swiftly back up. At the last second, the angel jumped to the right, avoiding the brutal uppercut barely. Ciel's blade followed his legs, coming close to cutting the demon's back, but missing by a few millimeters.

He landed with a thump, quickly readjusting his stance to once again face his opponent. Claude spun around, growling at the fact that he had just missed his target. Long fingers splayed wide at his sides, the claws lengthening further, creating an even more dangerous weapon. Blue eyes caught sight of the razor tips, jaw clenching as the fight had become even more perilous for him.

"Sebastian seems to holding his own." Claude commented, smirking when he saw the angel's attention shift infinitesimally. Ciel allowed himself a quick glance towards Sebastian, wanting to make sure that the demon was still alright. "Although, I wonder how he will react when he sees your lifeless body in my arms; your precious soul forever trapped within me."

Ciel immediately came back to the present, lifting his sword and gripping the handle with both hands. The blade now bisected his face, twin sapphires glaring past the shiny steel and burning into the beast in front of him. He growled lowly at the statement, the sound earning him an evil grin from Claude.

"How long do you think he will last against me?" He continued to prod away Ciel's emotions, fanning the flame of fury. "What, with his mind all clouded with rage and desire for revenge, it wouldn't take much for someone to best the General." A dark chuckle made the angel tremble with anger. "Killing you will ultimately mean Sebastian's death as well, quite convenient for me, don't you agree?"

"You fucking bastard!" Ciel screamed, his temper taking hold as he charged the Lieutenant. In blinding white, he swung his sword at Claude, slashing and slicing the air at blistering speeds as he sought to dismember his opponent.

They danced to a precarious tune, neither giving the other a chance to take the lead as each strike was met with a defensive blow. Talons scraped along the blood stained steel as they crashed together, a high pitched whine being made as they slide over one another. Ciel grunted as he tightened his grip on the handle, using all of his strength and skill to try to gain the upper hand.

Claude ducked low as the angel swung around, pivoting just under the blade and dropping to the earth on his hands. A muscled leg kicked out, taking advantage of the angel's split second blind spot and knocking Ciel in the back of the knee.

He tripped forward, losing his balance, only to have it stolen again as the demon wheeled around, a sturdy black palm coming to land between the slayer's shoulder blades. Ciel stumbled again, arms and wings flailing out to the sides as he tried to regain some form of equilibrium, however, gravity had other plans.

The moment the angel's hands and knees hit the earth, he immediately rolled over, knowing that leaving his back exposed was far too vulnerable a position. Flipping onto his wings, Ciel instantly tensed to jump up, but his chest met resistance in the form of a large clawed foot that slammed him down again, his head thudding hard into the grass.

"Grr, get off me!" He ordered, glaring at Claude who loomed above. The Phantomhive blade aimed itself for the restraining leg, poised to slice neatly through the open Achilles heel, but a swift kick knocked it from the angel's hand, the metal clattering a few yards away. "Bastard! You, I wi-garghhhh!"

Blue eyes opened wide and all the color drained from Ciel's face as searing hot pain radiated through his left shoulder. Claude snickered, golden orbs bright with enjoyment as he watched the horror in the slayer's expression. Ciel gasped, mind going momentarily numb as it processed what had just happened.

His gaze traveled down Claude's bicep, past the elbow and further to the forearm until it landed on the black talons that now only were visible halfway to the world. The rest of the sharp lances were buried deep within his left shoulder and upper pectoral, the flesh torn and oozing a deep and disturbingly familiar red. Agonizing pain radiated through him, all the way to the tips of his left wing as the poisonous barbs stayed lodged snugly in him.

"How does that feel? Sting, a little?" Claude grinned, twisting the claws sharply. The angel cried out as they scraped against bone, the motion exacerbating the torment. Such a tortured sound tore a hearty cackle from the demon as Ciel attempted to grab hold of the thick wrist. "Not so fierce now, I see. It's much harder when you're writhing on the ground in agony." Ciel growled and glared at him best he could, jerking on Claude's arm in the vain hope of somehow removing the daggers from his body.

Sebastian delivered a final blow to the dragon, the mammoth scaly beast falling limp as its head now lay a few feet away, detached from its body. He wiped away the smears of blood from his face, ebony claws dripping with the thick liquid. Normally, he would bask in such a laborious kill, but there wasn't any time for a post-battle glow as he wheeled around to search for his angel.

Garnet scanned the field of swinging weapons and sprays of blood, eyes narrowing as he sought out Ciel's white wings. They landed on a pair struggling, locked in a perilous fight, one having the clear advantage and his heart stopped when he realized who they were.

Claude was hunched over Ciel, talons still piercing through the smaller body while his other hand now curled tightly around the angel's throat. The slayer gagged, fingers raking across the strong claws, legs kicking and flailing as they tried to gain any form of leverage. Claude's tongue flicked out, leaning down and forcing Ciel's head back and the angel's mouth agape. As the space closed between them, Sebastian snapped back into reality.

In a flurry of black, he raced towards them, wings arched high as he moved with a speed that was imperceptible of the human eye. Fangs and teeth grit as he pushed his body to an even blindingly fast speed, heart hammering in his chest as rage and fear took over. He needed to reach Ciel before Claude could take any of his soul, Sebastian wouldn't allow that venomous spider to have even a single drop of his beloved's precious essence.

As the demon's mouth descended onto the angel's, he let out a murderous cry. Screaming in a language only the damned could understand, Sebastian dropped his shoulder and slammed with everything in his being into Claude.

Father Spears sighed, the portal having been sealed completely now. He rubbed his forehead, a terrible headache making itself known, but such a small thing was worth in exchange for having locked an entrance to Hell. Nothing would be able to get out, nor in and once again the world was safe from Satan, at least for a little while. All the demons which had escaped were now being dealt with and the priest turned around to take a look at how everyone was doing.

Things may have looked blurry, but he was able to assess that every little group seemed to be finishing off whatever nasty being they had taken on, that or they were wearing it down to the point that a victory for them was inevitable. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if it might be possible to find his glasses and therefore be able to correct his vision. A low cry caught his attention and he turned in the direction of the pained sound.

Father Spears could make out Ciel's white wings from this distance even with his fuzzy sight. His jaw dropped as he watched a massive dark demon strangling the angel, the large black wings facing him as the slayer's combat boots kicked wildly while being pinned down. Not caring about his own safety, the priest took off running.

He paused only momentarily to grab the Phantomhive blade, needing a weapon of some sort to take on the beast on who currently had a death grip on Ciel. Anger and adrenaline coursed through the priest, enraged that something so unclean would dare lay a hand on his charge. Gripping the handle with both hands, he raised it high, screaming as he rushed upon the unsuspecting demon's back, intending to drive it deep within its shoulder blades.

Claude tumbled through the air, grunting as he landed hard onto the ground, rolling a few yards before coming to a stop on his chest. He growled lowly, shaking dark locks from his face, claws planting firmly into the dirt to push himself up when a searing pain tore through his body's midsection, a heavy boot slamming his chest back down.

"Ugghh, gahh!" Claude cried angrily, head whipping to the other side to glare up at the person responsible for injuring him. Fangs bared, the demon hissed at the Mister Agni, magenta eyes burning into calm gray. "Fucking prie-garrrrgh!" He choked, as the holy man thrust the steel cudgel further through Claude, effectively pinning the being to the ground.

Pain radiated through the demon, the weapon imbedded into his core eating away and poisoning him. There was no doubt that the metal had been blessed and Claude knew if it wasn't removed from his body soon, the wound could become a mortal one. However, as he struggled Agni only increased the pressure of his boot, adding more weight, the other grinding one of the large black wings into the earth.

"This staff is inscribed in Sanskrit." He explained softly, confirming Claude's unspoken theory. "The words of Kali and Shiva are intertwined, giving it a holy power beyond that of a normal weapon." Agni twisted it sharply, a tortured cry ripping from the demon's lips at the brutal action. "Destruction and creation, it is in their infinite wisdom to decide which shall be given to whom and when." Claude growled lowly, earning a sad look from the exotic man. "They are the divination, I am only the physical hand doing their work."

"Please, do not make this more painful on yourself than necessary." He instructed, tone firm, but gentle. The demon hissed at him, refusing to listen and continuing to struggle in spite of the mind numbing pain. "I take no pleasure in causing you suffering, even if you are a being devoid of goodness and light." The demon snarled and gnashed his fangs, trying once more to push himself up, but failing to do so again.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Claude hissed. Glowing eyes burned with the desire to rip Agni apart, scorching pain radiated throughout his entire being. "Bleed you dry!" He swore, teeth grinding. "Before I suck yo-gragggh!"

Claude cried out, Agni digging the cudgel in further and causing even more damage to the already seared flesh and internal organs. He shook his head sadly, long white locks swaying with the motion. The Hindu holy man was a pacifist and he lamented having to harm a living creature, even if that being was a child of Satan's. Claude groaned and growled under his heel, the other still firmly planted on the large black wing.

"Soma." He ordered, the young man coming to stand just out of Claude's reach. Slitted pupils snapped over to him, hissing like a cobra in an attempt to terrify him. "Begin." Agni instructed and his ward promptly pulled a small volume from his knapsack, flipping through before coming to stop at a particular spot and beginning to recite the foreign text written in its ancient pages.

"Born of evil you might be," Agni stated as Soma's voice steadily wove a chant in a foreign language, "but even you deserve to be cleansed and purified of your sins." Claude growled and made a move to swipe at his legs, the action futile now as whatever was being read was making it difficult for the demon to move. "Be at peace and return to the darkness from whence you came."

Reaching into the folds of his robes, Agni procured a glass bottle, a sign of the cross emblazoned upon the side. Popping the cork, he tipped the container, letting the blessed liquid pour all over Claude's back as he joined in the Soma's readings from memory. Skin sizzled and melted away to reveal scalded red flesh, a tortured cry being shrieked from the demon as his prone body now burned from the inside out.

From a distance, Alois watched while the orphanage administrator and his charge subdued the winged beast. His arms wrapped tightly around himself, shivering and shaking as he kneeled upon the ground. As much as the spirit wanted to keep his distance from the demon who had not only taken his mortal life, but also raped, disemboweled and tortured him in Hell, Alois found himself stumbling to his feet, slowly making his way over as if in a trance.

Unbeknownst to Agni and Soma, the incorporeal blond warily approached, coming to stand a few feet away and out of Claude's line of sight. This was close enough for him without throwing himself into a complete mental breakdown again. Morbid curiosity had brought him here and the masochist within made Alois unable to tear his eyes away from the powerful demon writhing on the ground now.

Soma's chanting increased in intensity, his youthful face scrunched up as he spoke. Claude gave a baleful frustrated cry as his body continued to melt under the holy water, skin completely dissolving away to reveal muscles and tendons. Reciting along, Agni slipped a match from a long sleeve, striking it along the quarter staff and igniting the wood and chemicals in one smooth motion.

Gray eyes lowered and he paused to take in the demon suffering beneath him. Releasing his hold on the weapon, Agni stepped back, removing himself from Claude's wing as the flame dropped from his fingers. "Incinerate." He breathed.

Instantly, Claude's entire body became engulfed in the white heat, a blood curdling scream ripping from the Lieutenant's throat as he was burned alive. Arms and legs flailed wildly as the flames ate through muscle and bone, the large black wings now large branches of fire, the feathers feeding the blaze. Pinned to the ground and being consumed by a purifying inferno, Claude spit and hiss in a language only the most depraved could understand.

Aqua eyes were wide; orange and white reflecting back in the dark pupils as they witnessed the death of his own personal terrorist. A shaky slow breath slipped past Alois's lips as relief crept through him at seeing Claude finally meeting his end. The knowledge that the demon would never again be able to harm him or anyone else giving him some closure and he allowed himself to delight in the beast's excruciating demise.

"Burn, you son of a bitch." He muttered, mouth set in a thin hard line as Claude's screams turned into pitiful whines, the demon's energy sapped. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Alois hissed viciously, "motherfucker."

A mournful cry from across the field tore the spirit from his thoughts and he turned his head to see what could make such a painful sound. The blond's jaw dropped and he took off running in that direction, his previous revenge completely forgotten when his vision landed on the horrifying scene unfolding in front of him.

Ciel gasped, his head and back slamming into the ground as clawed fingers released themselves from his throat. His lashes fluttered open and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of gleaming magenta laced gold framed in black skin were crimson eyes and a familiar smirk. He blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, however, his eyes played no tricks and he dared to smile as it finally registered that it was Sebastian and not Claude who hovered over him.

A hot, wet sensation was felt on his chest and Ciel happened to glance down, face paling in horror at what he saw. The end of a sword protruded through Sebastian's breast, the sharpened tip only mere centimeters from having been driven into the angel's own body. Down the shiny steel dripped thick blood, the wound in the demon's chest seeping through his shirt to the point where the fabric could no longer soak up any more.

"N-no." Ciel breathed in terror, watching as Sebastian gave a weak laugh, sweat shining on the usually flawless brow. "No, NO!!!" He screamed, ignoring the flaming pain in his own shoulder from where Claude's talons had been. "Get it out of him! Now! HURRY!" He begged, reaching up to grab Sebastian as the blade disappeared and the demon rolled off him to the side.

Ciel sat up, immediately rushing over to pull the dark head and upper body into his lap. He glanced up to see Father Spears standing a few feet away, huffing as he held the Phantomhive sword in his hand, the steel covered in Sebastian's blood.

Father Spears face twisted in pain, seeing now his mistake in trying to save Ciel. The holy man's hands trembled and he dropped the sword, the weapon thumping as it landed onto the frozen earth as he replayed the last few seconds in his mind. He blanched at the sight of Sebastian's lying in the angel's arms, knowing the gaping wound in his chest had been caused by the priest and the scene replayed in his mind.

The demon had rushed in at the last possible second, knocking Claude off of Ciel and covering the angel with his own body. His immortal speed had been too fast for any normal human being to have discerned. Father Spears aim had been true, hitting its mark with accuracy, despite the fact that the priest was half blind without his glasses.

Alois ran up next to him, standing by the priest and watching in utter horror as Ciel collected Sebastian in his arms, cradling the demon's head to his chest as the gaping wound continued to bleed profusely. Sounds of dying beasts resounded all around them, but the spirit and the holy man could do nothing, but stare helplessly at the angel and his lover who grew paler with each passing second as more blood escaped his body.

"You are so stupid!" Ciel barked angrily, shaking slate locks. Blue eyes looked down to the darkening red that just kept spreading rapidly, Sebastian's complexion becoming pallid. "So, damn stubborn. Didn't I tell you I could take care of myself?" He yelled, his irritation doing little to mask the shakiness of his voice.

"Yeah," cough, "right." Sebastian croaked, giving a pained smile. "Like you could keep yourself out of trouble." He wheezed, another cough wracking his frame and Ciel tightened his embrace. Cloudy garnet forced themselves open, meeting the terrified cobalt. "Ciel, Ciel, listen to me." Long fingers reached up to brush along the slim jaw line; their tips cold for once.

"I've lived for such a long time; too long maybe." He breathed, shivering as he felt his strength waning. "But in all that time, I never had anything worth being alive forth. That is until I met you." Ciel whined, burying his face into the palm of the demon's hand, choking back a sob. "Do something for me, please." He begged weakly, the blue irises opening once again to meet his. "Live. Live your life for both of us." Ciel shook his head.

"No! I won't have to because we are going to live it together." He argued determinedly, jaw clenched with unwavering resolve even as tears streamed endlessly down his face. Sebastian chuckled and gagged, coughing up some blood which proceeded to trickle out the side of his mouth.

"Now who's stubborn?" He whispered, smirking as he brushed a piece of stray hair behind the angel's ear. "Still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sebastian breathed, blinking rapidly as darkness took him over. "Live for me, Ciel, be happy and . . . ." he gave a shuddering breath, pupils dilating as he stared into nothingness, " . . . love . . ."

Sebastian's chest ceased to move, heart falling silent in the strong chest and Ciel watched as his beloved's head rolled from his shoulder to hang limply to the side. The angel swallowed hard, his mind not able to make sense of what had just happened. Staring at Sebastian's lifeless form, he took a painful breath, reality sinking in.

"No . . ." he whispered raggedly. "No, no, Sebastian. Wake up! Please!" Ciel begging, hoisting the body higher up and turning the sharp chin towards him. "Sebastian! Wake the fuck up! This isn't funny! He screamed at the corpse, trembling as no response came. "Come on! Live! PLEASE!" Shaking Sebastian to no avail, "you can't leave me!" He choked out, tears splattering onto the pale face below his.

Leaning down, Ciel pressed a warm kiss to the cool lips, the lack of reciprocation being the last bit of confirmation of his worst fears and the angel broke down. Hugging Sebastian violently close, he sobbed heavily, gasping for air even though he didn't give a damn if he actually breathed anymore. Together, he rocked the demon's body with his own, nose buried into a broad shoulder as his fingers ripped into the downy softness of Sebastian's wings.

"WHY!!!!!!!!!" Ciel screamed, voice cracking as he raised his face to sky. Sebastian's blood smeared his face, mixing with his tears as he cried out to his Lord. "Why did you have to take him too? Wasn't everyone else enough? Have you no mercy?" He demanded, fury and grief making his entire body tremble violently. "Answer me! GOD DAMMIT!" Ciel cursed, not caring if the Lord struck him down right then and there.

A mournful cry was made as he collapsed himself back onto Sebastian, sobbing over the still form of the demon whom he loved so much. Ciel would continue to cry until even after his tears had dried, into the early hours of the morning, till his own injured body could take no more and he passed out from exhaustion.

Even then, his unconscious fingers had to be pried of Sebastian's dead body, as if even Ciel's soul somehow knew that this would be last time he would feel the presence of the one he loved near him for all eternity.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Should I leave an AN? _

_Yes, I did it. I killed Sebastian. Queue pitchforks, torches and angry mobs._

_Most of you have probably thrown your tablet/phone/laptop across the room while adding a slew of profanities to my name and planning to find me on Google Earth so you can kick my ass. But before you do, please remember that this is NOT the last chapter. There is still another AND an epilogue so just breathe. Feel better?_

_All I am going to tell you is to have hope. And concentrate on all the good things that happened in this chapter like Claude being burnt alive like a marshmallow at a campfire. Alois has been avenged! Yes! Justice is served! See, happy note?_

_Anyways, while you wait for these two weeks to pass, wondering every day and dreaming every night about how much you would love to strangle me, take a moment to visit some really good fanfics like BlackRoseEden's Promises or Rugged Hearts. Or check out the Cielliam Collaboration where Ciel and William get mushed together in all sorts of smutty positions._

_I will go run and hide now, I hear a ruckus outside my door and it sounds like angry shouting._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

"Are you sleeping well?" Father Spears inquired from behind his desk, long fingers laced together just below his chin. Emerald stared over the tops of his spectacles, pinning the young man who sat in the love seat opposite him on the other side of the priest's private office. "Let me rephrase that, Ciel, are you sleeping at all?"

An eyebrow arched at the Father, this scene all too familiar and yet, so different. The slayer sighed as he slumped down into the cushions, remembering a time when having counseling sessions with the holy man were just a normal part of his weekly schedule, something he used to look forward to. Now, Ciel only showed up when requested of him, not really wanting to have sit down therapy sessions and rehash everything that had happened.

"Fine." He replied simply, the dark bags under his eyes making the statement completely untrue. Ciel glanced towards the door and made an annoyed face, instantly turning his attention back, hoping the priest hadn't seen the action. "I'm sleeping as well as can be expected." He explained, feeling that was more than adequate for a response.

Father Spears's vision flicked in the direction of the door, seeing nothing there, but knowing now that Alois was most likely in that vicinity. It had taken some getting used to, but he had learned over the past few months that the spirit usually followed the angel around and one could decipher the blond's whereabouts by watching Ciel's reactions to things. It gave the priest some small comfort, knowing that the angel wasn't completely alone, Alois keeping a close eye on his friend. In this instance, he was probably chastising his friend for not being honest about his sleeping habits as of late.

It seemed like Alois would continue to roam around the earth until the angel went to Heaven one day, at least that was the consensus Father Spears had reached with the limited amount of research he could find about this sort of thing. If Ciel's prayers had pulled the spirit from the celestial paradise, then it only made sense that when the slayer left this world, his best friend would be right there with him. It was the best explanation he had been able to come up with as to what would happen to the blond eventually.

This suited Alois just fine seeing as how he had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. All it had taken was one look at the angel and to know immediately where he needed to stay. Ciel may be able to put up a brave front, act like he was doing alright, but Alois knew that underneath it all the young man was grieving heavily. Heaven could wait for the time being, he would find his way back one day. What was important right now was helping Ciel recover from that night over two months ago when they had managed to miraculously return from Hell.

The angel and spirit had brought with them a slew of demons through portal; all bent on having Ciel's head. Lucifer had no doubt sent them, the Dark Lord wanting nothing more than to exact revenge on the one who had somehow managed to steal away the prized immortal souls of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. It would take a long time for Satan to get over that and Hell was most likely in turmoil as stronger demons attempted to steal the throne for themselves and overthrow their ruler.

However, none of that mattered as the entry into that dimension had been sealed off by Father Spears. The demons would need to use another portal to gain access to the earth once again and it wouldn't take long until they did. Yet, for the time being, things were quiet on battle front, a blessing and a curse for the Demon Slayer who was only busy with mundane tasks that most senior university students dealt with like studying and getting ready for exams. The fact still remained, Ciel was not normal by any stretch of the imagination.

That night, they had managed to pry the angel's hands away from Sebastian's dead body only after he had passed out from exhaustion. Even then, the fingers refused to let go of their hold on the cooled skin and crimson soaked fabric and it took both Father Spears and Mister Agni to eventually disentangle Ciel from the demon. The angel was a mess of blood and gore, his own wounds looking painful and on the verge of infection.

The holy man had quickly gathered the angel in his arms, using the heavy weight of his robes to cover the thin body and wings. Ciel needed medical assistance soon and the priest was determined not let there be any lasting physical injury to him. That much he could do, what would transpire after Ciel awoke and remembered what had happened was an entirely different story.

He ordered that all demons' bodies be disposed of in the usual fashion; incineration, the ashes mixed with holy water before being dispersed into the woods. All those except for Sebastian, whom Father Spears instructed Mister Agni to bring to The Undertaker's lab for funeral preparations. They wouldn't have to worry about the body decomposing any time soon; beings of Hell physical forms never disintegrated and would remain forever intact.

His command may have sounded odd, asking that a demon being prepped for a proper burial. Any other time, the Father would not have given it a second thought; let the unholy bastard burn. However, he knew that without Sebastian, Ciel would probably have been killed by Claude that night and for that, Father Spears would be eternally grateful and in debt to him. The least he could do was allow Ciel to say goodbye to the man he loved and maybe give the angel some closure. It was what Sebastian would have wanted.

"Hmmm, I see." Father Spears hummed, not believing the angel in the slightest. At least the lull in demon activity gave Ciel some down time to concentrate on his studies and mentally sort through things. "Are you going to visit him today?" It was a pointless question, one the priest knew the answer too, but he asked it anyways.

"On my way home." Ciel responded softly, eyes glancing at his watch. Sighing, he slid from the loveseat, taking a moment to stretch before slinging a backpack over his shoulder. "Then I have some school work to take care of." He offered a sad smile. "Just like any other conscientious academic, right?" He asked rhetorically before turning to exit.

"Ciel." The angel paused with his hand on the knob at the sound of his name. Father Spears had risen from the desk, watching him leave. "I understand this is difficult, but please, do have some faith in the Lord and His actions. He has a plan for all of us." The reminder was given softly, jade eyes warm and sad.

Ciel hummed quietly in agreement, knowing that this was the truth, but finding it difficult not to question his Savior right now. Instead of vocalizing his anger, he slammed the door hard behind him, letting the old wooden frame take the brunt of his emotions.

* * *

Fresh air filled his nose and Ciel exhaled long and hard at the scent of late spring and early summer. Any other time he would have enjoyed the bright sun and cool, dry breeze, the weather just perfect to walk around in without the drudgery of a coat. Today's weather was especially lovely with a clear blue sky dotted in puffy white clouds; however, Ciel couldn't find it in himself to give a damn about it.

Ever since the portal to Hell closed, the weather pattern had returned to normal. The scales of good and evil tipping back and forth having been balanced once again and harmony could continue on in the world. They had been successful, thwarted a possible holy war and the beginning of Armageddon, but at what cost? For Ciel, he couldn't agree that the loss justified the reward.

As the angel climbed up a small hill, he thought back the meeting with Father Spears just now, feeling a tad guilty for having been so apathetic towards the man who only wanted to help him. The priest had been dealing with his own issues, being the one who had actually dealt the final blow which killed Sebastian. The holy man may not approved of the angel and demon's relationship, but he would not as gone so far as to intentionally harm the former General and Ciel knew this to the very core of his celestial being. It had been an accident and the slayer couldn't blame his spiritual advisor for what had happened any more than Father Spears could help feeling responsible for putting Ciel in his current mental and emotional state. 

A heavy sigh was given as he took the last few steps to the top, wanting to help the priest understand this, but not knowing how. Ciel was barely able to cope with his own pain, let alone someone else's at this point. However, he made a mental note to make an effort to appear calmer and more stable the next time he visited the church. If Father Spears thought the young man was doing better then it might help alleviate some of the remorse the priest felt currently.

Ciel paused to deposit his bag on the soft grass, stretching arms high over his head and listening to the joints pop in his back. Blue eyes immediately locked onto the granite gravestone and the raised surface of earth that had grown over with small wildflowers and clovers these past few months. He hummed quietly as he walked over, coming to stand in front of the burial plot, the large ancient oak nearby providing some shade.

He had picked this spot to lay Sebastian to rest, having always liked the view and the serenity and privacy it brought. The land was part of the Phantomhive estate and when he was little, his parents used to bring him here to have picnics in the spring. It held fond memories for the angel and he could think of no better place to bury the person he loved so deeply than here.

Shoulders slumped as he jammed his hands into his pockets, never really knowing what to do with them. Slowly, cobalt traveled from the ground up to the granite stone, his eyes taking in the chiseled etchings: Sebastian Michaelis.

His throat tightened as he recalled the funeral for the thousandth time, the event always playing in his mind like a silent movie on repeat. It always happened on days like this, when the weather was beautiful, reminding him how pretty it had been outside instead rainy and cold like all the months before. Gray skies would have been far more fitting a scene while they lowered Sebastian's coffin into the ground and Ciel said goodbye for the last time.

It had been a small gathering, just a few people; Father Spears, Dagger and Lizzie, Mister Agni and Soma, Ciel's aunt and Alois. The Undertaker had taken great care in making Sebastian look presentable, so much so, that Ciel could have sworn that any second the demon would have jumped up and told them all this was just a joke. The angel was almost thankful when the lid was finally closed; knowing that the longer he looked at the corpse of his beloved the harder it was to maintain any form of composure.

Ciel stood there to the side, numb, eyes barely focused as the wooden box was lowered into the dirt. Father Spears read from the Bible and recited a few other Scriptures in Latin as Mister Agni placed the first shovel of earth onto the casket. The soft thump of the moist terra firma echoed loudly in Ciel's ears and he watched blankly as the hole was quickly filled and patted down. 

The funeral gave a finality to everything and a reality that Sebastian was really and truly gone. However, none of that did any good in easing the throbbing space in Ciel's chest and soul. He was barely able to manage getting out of bed each day, finding himself spacing out constantly as it was much easier to be numb to everything than having to deal with the emotions that threatened to tear him apart.

He had cried himself sick for three days while Undertaker was in possession of Sebastian's body, Angelina threatening to admit him to the hospital if he didn't eat something. Ciel refused to leave his room, locking the door and curling up in the bed, stuffing the sheets in his mouth as he sobbed and screamed his grief. Only Alois was allowed near him, the spirit laying close by on his side, wishing he could do something, anything to ease his friend's anguish.

Slumber offered no reprieve, Ciel's nightmares more terrifying than any of the prophetic dreams which had plagued his consciousness before. Every night, the angel relived the mental and emotional pain of watching Sebastian die in his arms, helpless to save him. Ciel would bolt awake drenched in sweat and tears, chest heaving with hysterics as his eyes refocused on the surroundings of his bedroom.

The red-rimmed, damp sapphire spheres would inadvertently slide over to the space next to him. Tentatively, he'd reach out and touch the cool sheets, heart breaking in knowing that once, not long ago, a warm body had occupied that spot. Ciel would proceed to choke down the fresh wave of tears and bury his face into what used to be Sebastian's pillow, sobbing until sleep finally washed over him once more, hopefully this time leaving him in peace until the morning.

Now, as he stood there, staring at the stone which bore his soulmate's name, Ciel felt more alone than ever and at the same time closer to Sebastian. It was an odd mix of emotions, but one that the angel would bear on a daily basis just so that he could feel the demon's presence, no matter how small, nearby.

Eventually, Ciel would leave, begrudgingly so, to return home before his aunt decided to send out a search party for him. If he had his way, the slayer would have slept up top the mound, curled up into a tight little ball, the only way he could still have Sebastian at his side. As it was, part of him desired to crawl into the casket with demon, just to hold him once again.

Unfortunately, none of those were valid options and Ciel set out towards home as the sun was just beginning to set. He still had homework to do and some light training tonight couldn't hurt either. Regardless of what had happened, the young man still had responsibilities both as a human and as a warrior. He couldn't run away from those any more than he could escape his own haunting memories.

* * *

_Ciel breathed out, the air cool and comforting as lashes fluttered open to see a beautiful cerulean sky overhead. Confused, he watched as white fluffy clouds floated lazily by, the sun shining brilliantly behind them. The grass beneath his head and body was ticklish, but soft, gently grazing over his skin. Slim fingers reached out to thread through the chlorophyll stems, gripping them lightly before letting go; this was odd._

_Sitting up, Ciel looked around at the gently rolling hills, taking into account the hearty trees and clear river that bubbled happily along not far away. His mind worked quickly trying to piece together where he was, this utopia-like setting not the usual for his dreams as of late. In fact, if he had to put a word to it, the angel would have to call it paradise._

_"Ciel. Ciel!" A voice drifted his way, making him turn in its direction. He squinted at the two figures running towards him, instantly reaching for his sword, but stopping as he was able to make out their faces._

_"Mom? Dad?" He breathed in disbelief, jaw dropping as the pair now approached. Sure enough, a laugh and tumbling blonde hair was enough to answer his question and Ciel launched forward into a full sprint to meet them halfway. "Mom! Dad!" He cried joyously, running down the hill._

_"Ciel!" Rachel exclaimed, opening her arms to her son as Ciel collided into her. They sank to their knees in the soft field, hugging each other fiercely. "Ciel, my baby boy." She cried, tears running down her face as she buried her face into the sweet smelling crown of hair. "You're alive. You're alive. Thank God!"_

_The angel hummed happily, snuggling further into his mother's arms. Vincent caught up to them, kneeling down and wrapping both wife and child securely in an embrace. Ciel glanced up into the proud brown eyes, smiling as the man pressed a heavy kiss to his forehead and his heart swelled up with happiness at once more being reunited with his family._

_"Ciel, you did it, I can't believe you actually did it." Rachel commented, pushing back to gaze at her son. "However did you manage to accomplish something like this?" She inquired, Vincent releasing Ciel to take a place at his wife's side.  They continued to kneel there, seeing no reason to move at the moment._

_"Because he takes after me." Vincent chimed in, Rachel rolling her eyes at her husband and he laughed. "He's a Phantomhive, of course, he can manage to do the impossible." Ciel blushed at the compliment, but found himself very much enjoying his father's praise. "No one else could have outwitted Satan and stolen back three souls other than him." Vincent laid an appraising gaze on his son, one filled with love and adoration._

_"Um, yeah, but wait," Ciel answered, still a little embarrassed at having such affection showered upon him. "Three? What are you talking about? I only freed you and mom." The angel's expression perplexed as he thought back to the event._

_He had only demanded the release of the Phantomhive souls from Lucifer, the immortal essences that belonged in Heaven and not to the Prince of Darkness. Had something else managed to slip past and been freed as well? He blanched at the thought._

_"No, honey, you did." Rachel interjected swiftly, seeing the trepidation on her son's face. Grabbing Ciel's wrist she pressed his palm onto the flat of her belly. "There was a third soul, even if you couldn't see it as a person yet." She smiled with encouragement, Ciel staring at her with wide blue eyes as the information sank in._

_"Oh." He whispered, sucking in a sharp breath as it all made sense. "Oh!" He gasped, understanding finally what he had actually accomplished after all. He met grateful cobalt and then deep cocoa, stunned beyond words. "You mean, I . . ."_

_"Your sister or brother, you saved them as well." Vincent confirmed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Ciel stared at his parents, shocked that he had never even considered that his unborn sibling's soul might have been trapped as well. "They may never have achieved a physical form on earth, but their soul still existed nonetheless. Now, they are part of Heaven, back in the loving embrace of Our Lord." He smiled softly. "All thanks to you, my son."_

_Ciel's mouth shut slowly, overwhelmed by all of this. He knew what he had accomplished was nothing short of amazing and only now was it sinking in the magnitude of it all. The angel had been so caught up grieving the loss of Sebastian that he hadn't spent much time thinking of anything else. Before the sadness of losing the person he loved most overtook him again, he shook his head and addressed another topic._

_"So, are you ok? I mean, where are we?" He asked, motioning around to the beauty of the landscape that seemed to stretch on endlessly. Ciel hadn't the first clue of their whereabouts other than it was absolute bliss and it wouldn't bother him much if he never left. "Is this . . . is it Heaven?" He breathed, searching his parents' faces with wonder._

_"Not exactly." Rachel began, smiling softly. "You are most certainly dreaming, but since you have celestial blood your mind is able to access dimensions and planes that normal human beings can't." Ciel gave her an odd look, not fully grasping the concept. "We are on a spiritual plane that leads to Heaven, which is why your father and I can come here and meet with you." She smiled sweetly, nodding in encouragement. "It may not be Heaven, but it is the closest thing you can encounter to Paradise while you are still alive."_

_Ciel hummed at the idea, mulling it over and trying to have it make sense. The logic was sound, considering all the things he had experienced in the last year that normally would not seem possible to a regular person. Suddenly, he wished that Sebastian was here as well to help explain things in the unique the man always had been able to do that made everything perfectly clear to the angel. His heart plummeted as once more he was reminded that his lover was gone for all eternity._

_"Ciel, honey, what's wrong?" Rachel inquired, instantly picking up on the sudden change in her son's mood. Reaching out, she cupped a soft cheek in her delicate palm, concerned blue searching those that mirrored her own. "You miss him very much, don't you?"_

_A breath hitched in the angel's throat, wondering how in the world his mother had known about Sebastian. He instantly felt stupid for not taking into consideration that his parents had always been watching over him from afar, whether in Hell or Heaven. Of course, they knew that Sebastian had passed away and of Ciel's current mental and emotional state._

_"I just, I don't understand how He could let this happen to me; again." Ciel admitted shamefully, glancing away. "I mean, I've lost so many people, you, Alois, I never thought that I would lose Sebastian too." He whispered before looking up again. "I'm not sure I can handle this life without him by my side." Small teeth worried a lower lip, biting harder than necessary to fight off the tears that threatened to fall._

_"Ciel, you must have faith." Vincent instructed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and shaking it slightly. The angel caught the serious brown eyes, mouth opening to protest, but the man continued. "The Lord does things that don't always make sense to us lower beings, but there is always a reason." Ciel frowned at the comment, finding a valid argument difficult. "And there is always hope." Vincent winked, making the angel's brow furrow more._

_"Rest, my little boy." Rachel cooed, leaning into place a light kiss to Ciel's forehead. "Sleep and be healed from all the miseries and pain that life has given you thus far. Tomorrow is a new day and with that comes endless possibilities and miracles." She soothed, pulling him close and stroking feminine fingers through the soft strands of hair._

_Ciel sighed and melted into her motherly touch, remembering when he was little how she used to hold him the exact same way. He yawned, letting his eyes slide shut as he listened to Rachel hum a light lullaby in his ear. Easily, the angel's mind quieted and he relaxed, slumber washing over and taking him away into a peaceful oblivion . . ._

A massive boom tore Ciel from his sleep, the young man jumping up and practically falling out of the bed at the sound. Erratic pants fell from his lips as he tried to piece together what deafening noise could have possibly pulled him awake so suddenly. He blinked as his eyes focused in the dark room, the lack of light telling him that it was still nightfall.

Alois lay curled up beside him, the blond still asleep, a sliver of drool running out of the corner of his mouth. Ciel frowned, wondering how the spirit still managed to sleep through anything, guessing that even death couldn't change that about his friend. Another loud crack drew his attention towards the windows, the answer evident immediately to what was causing the disturbance.

Outside, a storm raged in proportions the likes Ciel had never seen. The sky was dark, roiling with angry clouds as they sped past the bright moon. Rain cut through the air like liquid spears, pounding into the ground with such intensity and rapid succession that the earth itself shuddered beneath every drop. Wind howled as the trees helplessly were carried along, their branches waving and straining as roots fought to hold purchase of the dirt.

A loud crack was heard as a monstrous arm of an ancient evergreen shattered from its body, the foliage and bark being hurled a few hundred feet before crashing into the soaked ground. Ciel leapt from the bed then, stumbling as he ran to the window. The shifting in the mattress enough to finally rouse Alois, who sat up disoriented and mumbling.

"Ciel, what the . . ." he paused, looking around to find the angel, only to see him by the large window, staring out at the tumultuous scene. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Alois muttered, walking over to see what all the fuss was about. "Holy crap! It's like a hurricane out there!" He exclaimed, aqua eyes wide as he gazed out upon the Phantomhive's lawn.

"Something's not right." Ciel mumbled to himself, although knowing full well that the spirit stood at his side. "This isn't just any storm." He breathed, narrowing cobalt blue in concentration. He hummed in thought, while the blond just gaped out the window.

Fingers gripped into the sill, tense and worried. The angel could feel with every fiber of his being that this weather was the work of a higher power, bent on something intentional. For whatever reason, Ciel couldn't possibly comprehend, since he had just set the scale between good and evil back into an equal balance. Why would God bring forth such a damaging display of nature when there was nothing to provoke it? It was anyone's guess.

Nervously, he licked his lips, wondering what was going on at Sebastian's grave site. Oddly enough, Ciel felt a pull deep within his chest to be there at that moment. However, he shrugged it off as just seeking the comfort of the one he had lost. Still, the desire swirled around his heart and it took all his self-control not go running out into the downpour. Instead, thin nails dug harder into the wooden pane, keeping the young man in his place.

He settled for watching the angry winds and needle sharp drops continue to pound mercilessly away. Alois doing the same, unable to tear his eyes away either. Ciel would leave the second the storm let up, he decided, the itch to be by his lover's place of rest growing more intense by the minute and making him antsy.

For now he stayed, hoping that at some point, the rain and the darkness would give way and the sun would shine once more.

* * *

Ciel panted as he ran, his boots squishing into the oversaturated grass and making movement all the more difficult. Yet, he refused to slow down or even take a break, deciding that he had waited long enough. Sucking in another deep breath, he raced up a hill, knowing that in only a few more strides he would be able to see his goal in the nearby distance.

The rain had continued throughout the night and past dawn. It never let up in the slightest, making it seem as if the heavens had some sort of vendetta against the earth. Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. The weather system didn't fizzle out like they usually do, it just ceased to bring forth precipitation altogether. The black clouds parted to reveal a glorious burning sun, its heat melting away the rest of the moisture in the air to leave a brilliant blue sky.

Ciel paused at the top, spying the large oak, happy to see it. However, the jubilation was short lived as it registered that the mighty tree was only an increment of the size it used to be. The angel's eyes widened in horror as he saw that the entire thing had been split in half by what could only have been explained as a strike of perfectly aimed lightning. The part that wasn't left standing had completely collapsed onto Sebastian's grave, covering it up entirely.

He raced over, almost stumbling multiple times in his haste to reach the plot and anger surged through him that something dared to disturb the site in which his lover lay. Ciel grit his teeth as he pushed past the ache for oxygen in his lungs before stopping to fully survey the damage.

It smelled of burnt firewood, the oak charred as its insides were now exposed to the world. The shorn half had fallen over the raised mound, destroying the ground beneath, limbs and branches digging up clumps of grass as the large roots had caused an upheaval of earth all around. Ciel's vision flickered to the headstone, a strangled cry leaving his mouth as he saw the hard granite split in two, the majority to Sebastian's name now laying in pieces strewn about in ragged chunks.

Rage filled the angel and he clenched his fists at his sides while fighting back hot tears. It was just too much. After everything that had happened, after everything he had lost, why would God allow Sebastian's final resting place to be disturbed like this? Didn't the demon deserve to find peace at some point? Wasn't Ciel allowed to have that much comfort? Was it too much to ask? Maybe it was.

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to control his temper and failing. The longer he stood there looking at the mess the more furious he became and it wasn't long till his vision swam with salty dampness. Nails dug into his palms, cutting through the soft flesh and threatening to bring blood to the surface. The angel didn't care, in fact, he welcomed the physical pain as it might distract him for a moment from the agony he felt inside.

"A shame, really. Such a nice headstone." A smooth voice commented from behind and Ciel froze at the sound. "Must have been something pretty powerful to have caused all this." The velvety tone purred near his ear and the angel's stomach dropped at the familiar ring.

Ciel's world ceased to move in that second, blood draining from his face and air remaining stagnant as his body refused to breathe. His brain worked to make sense of it, but his heart leapt into his throat, ready to accept what his mind could not. He stared at the grave, eyes wide with disbelief as a low chuckle was made overhead.

He was hallucinating, it was the only thing that made sense. His poor psyche had finally snapped and he was falling into madness. That voice, it sounded so real, so alive and so close, but it couldn't be. Ciel wondered how bad it would be to just go along with whatever tricks his mind was playing on him at the moment and he summoned up the courage to force his body to move; terrified of what he would or wouldn't find when he turned around.

Slowly, he moved, eyes cast down out, holding onto the last bit of hope. They landed on a pair of black shiny shoes, now covered in wet dirt and traveled up long black clothed legs, the suit also stained and torn in several places. Each inch Ciel's sight moved north, his heart raced a little faster. Overwhelmed, the angel stopped at the middle of the man's chest, not able to bring himself look up any further, his own frame trembling now from fear, anxiety and utter joy.

He gasped as long fingers reached out, the mud caked tips gently pressing under his chin and raising his head. The touch was so well known to him that the simple contact felt like coming home; comforting and welcomed. He swallowed hard as he took in the site of a pale throat which gave way to a sharp jaw, a smirking pair of lips and ebony bangs; then, cobalt finally met amused crimson.

"Sebastian." He whispered, the word choked and haggard. Ciel was sure he was going insane, but if this is what lunacy felt like, then he never wanted it to stop. "Sebastian." The angel managed again, louder and with more certainty, still not believing this was real. "How . . . "

Small fingers curled into the matted fabric of the suit, desperate to hold onto the man in case he might disappear. Yet, Sebastian was solid, his heart beat against Ciel's hands, his breath ghosting over the angelic face was warm and wanting. The young man was at a loss, not comprehending any of this, but not giving a damn. Sebastian was in his arms, alive and that was all that mattered.

"Never mind that." He soothed, pulling the angel closer. "Explanations can wait," Sebastian breathed, Ciel's head tilting back, staring in awe into the liquid garnet eyes, unable to move as he drowned in the blood red pools once more. "But I can't say the same for me."

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian leaned in, sobbing softly as the warm lips descended on his own. The kiss was gentle and passionate and completely surreal, cementing the fact that a miracle had occurred. Sebastian was here, he was really here. In Ciel's arms, kissing him, and the angel's heart swelled with happiness to the point in threatened to burst.

Everything in his life boiled down into this exact point in time, all the pain and suffering, loss and grief was worth it to feel the aura of his soul mate next to him again. Ciel had lost so much, but in return God had not forsaken His precious warrior on earth and by some miracle had given the angel back the one thing he truly could not live without.

Sebastian pulled him tighter and the world melted away, only the two of them existing in each other's touch and breath. For everything Ciel had experienced in his short life, this particular moment was by far the most magnificent and as he kissed back the only pair of lips he ever wanted to have touch his own ever again.

God truly does work in the most mysterious of ways.

**_The End_ **

* * *

 

**_Author's Notes:_ ** _That's it! Well, not really, there is an epilogue, it won't be as long as this, but it will wrap up some massive questions that I am sure people have at this point. If it doesn't, feel free to ask me anything you like and I will offer an explanation. I won't leave an AN after it, so I am going to take this opportunity now to say my goodbyes._

_First, thank you so much to all you readers who followed this story from fanfiction.net when they pulled my account. It means so, so much to me that you would make the extra effort to come to AO3 and continue not only read this, but to take the time to comment, give kudos or follow me on Tumblr or Facebook. Without such feedback, stories like this would not exist. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I write with love because I receive so much of it from you guys._

_VanityPride and AlexSinclaire, a great big thanks to both of you for being not only rabid followers and readers, but for all the time you put into the reviews on The Theorist. I really can't say enough how much in awe I am that someone, let alone two people, would take the time to create a 30 minute audio cast on YouTube about what they think may happen in this story on a biweekly basis. It brought so much life to this project, so much more than I ever could have dreamed._

_As for breathing life into this story, keep your eyes and ears peeled for the audio version. AshleighMerveilles, along with Vanity Pride, have very graciously decided to take on the incredibly arduous task of turning Revelations into an audiobook. It will be a larger than life project that will include a variety of voice actors including AlexSinclaire, Black Rose Eden and maybe a little AnimeCujo as well._

_A great big thanks to you readers who have consistently continued to read and comment here on AO3, you know who you are because I always look forward to see what you think. You may wonder if I notice you, if I actually take your comments to heart and the answer is that I do. I read every single review and I sincerely appreciate every tiny syllable. You make me enjoy my writing even more and when I feel tired and frustrated and start to wonder why I bother continuing, I just think of you all and keep going._

_Finally, BlackRoseEden, I could fill an entire chapter just thanking you for numerous things, but I will behave and try to restrict myself to some brevity this time. You were the original AnimeCujo fangirl. You pm'ed me on Fanfiction and I replied, and then you replied, and then I replied, and then, well you get the picture. Now, three completed stories later and a couple more under construction, we are still collaborating and supporting one another's ideas and writings. Thank you, my dark angel, for always being there. I can't wait to see what you and I come up with next._

_Thank you everyone for everything._

_"They come for the smut, but they stay for the story."_

_AnimeCujo_


	57. Epilogue

Thump, thump, thump.

The sound echoed through flesh and bone and straight into Ciel's ear. He sighed as he snuggled further into Sebastian's chest, enthralled to hear the strong, rhythmic beat of the man's heart. It was like a muscular metronome, further proof that his lover was indeed alive and well. Inhaling deeply, he took in the musky smell of sweat and skin, the remnants proof of the intimate activities from earlier.

After leaving the gravesite, Sebastian and Ciel had walked hand in hand back to the Phantomhive manor. The atmosphere between them was oddly quiet and peaceful, the angel's own mind spinning theories of how the man had managed to be brought back from the dead and why. He glanced at him a few times only to receive a quick wink and sly smile, an unspoken promise that all things would be revealed in good time.

Back in the privacy of Ciel's room, he locked the door and Sebastian was immediately pushed into the shower. It didn't sit well with the angel that the man was covered from head to toe in dirt and mud and still in the very suit he had been laid to rest in. He also actually wanted a moment alone to attempt to begin processing everything. While the sound of hot water echoed from the bathroom, Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, thoughts running in a loop that he was not dreaming, that Sebastian was actually and truly here; alive and no longer a demon.

Slate locks shook back and forth as the angel tried desperately to understand how any of this was possible. He needed good explanation as people would certainly be asking questions about why Sebastian was walking around and not in his grave where they had left him. Persons like Lizzy, who would eventually have to be told the truth if she decided to follow in her mother's footsteps as Medical Examiner anyways or became any more serious with Dagger.

Others would have a simpler time understanding since they were already aware of Ciel and his legacy as the Demon Slayer. Mister Agni and Soma would be content and thankful for the wondrous blessing the Gods had bestowed upon Sebastian and Ciel. Aunt Angelina may be skeptical at first, but the angel was sure the woman would come around once she saw how her nephew was no longer in emotional turmoil over the loss of his first and only love. Alois would be tickled pink and would need no further information whatsoever; the spirit would accept this God's divine work and would be just thrilled to see his best friend happy once more.

Then there was the matter of Father Spears, who would not take this well in the slightest. The holy man did not deal well with surprises, especially ones that defied the laws of nature and spirituality. Still, the angel wondered if maybe seeing Sebastian alive would help alleviate some of the priest's guilt over having accidentally killed him in the battlefield, once he got over the initial shock, of course. So much to do and he had absolutely no clue how to approach any of it.

However, Ciel could not really bring himself to care that much about things like other people's feelings and apprehensions in this moment, not when behind the closed door just a few feet away was the person he loved most in the world; breathing and living. He could only be thankful and grateful for something so unbelievable to have happened and he wondered what he had done to deserve such a thing.

Finished, Sebastian stepped out into the bedroom with only a towel slung low around his hips, ebony strands dripping wet. Ciel looked up, seeing a smirk twitching at the edge of those playful lips. He sucked in a quick breath, instantly feeling desire coil in his stomach. Sebastian extended a hand and the angel more than happily accepted, bringing any type of discussion to a brief standstill as there were more important matters to contend with first.

Which is what led to their current state, both of them naked in the bed, sheets strewn about haphazardly, their bodies spent and carnal urges sated for now. Ciel was more than content to stay as they were, his smaller form resting between Sebastian's thighs as the angel lay upon the broad chest. Warm sunlight streamed in through the window, keeping the chilly air in the room at bay while they enjoyed each other lazily.

Long fingers stroked lightly through slate strands and Ciel hummed at the feeling, having missed this; just being with Sebastian. Curiously, he threaded their hands together, twisting them around to get a good look. The once dark tipped nails were now a healthy pink, resembling his own closely and the angel placed a light kiss to the index finger before nipping at it slightly.

"Ow." Sebastian murmured in feigned hurt. Ciel looked up, the bright blue eyes making the man chuckle. Pulling him further up his chest, he leaned down to quickly peck the plump mouth. "How would you like it if I did that to you?" He asked, earning an eye roll in response.

"Please, like you haven't done so much worse to me." Ciel teased, tapping Sebastian's lower lip with a small finger. "Besides, it's not like you have fangs anymore, so really what would be the point?" He reminded, taking the opportunity to push a finger into the man's mouth and staring at the very human looking white teeth. "Yep, not a single sharp incisor to be found." He snickered, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Will you miss it?" Sebastian inquired softly, Ciel settling back down, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck. "The demon parts, I mean. Wings, fangs, talons," he counted off, gazing at the ceiling, an arm supporting his head from behind on the pillow. "The blinding speed, rapid healing, increased stamina?" He continued, voice taking on a nostalgic tone.

"Sounds like you miss it." He hummed, a low chuckle rumbling through Sebastian's chest at the observation. "No, I won't, but then again, it never really mattered one way or another to me." Ciel explained, drawing random patterns now into the skin of the firm pectoral. "I would have loved you even if you hadn't been a supernatural being. But I think being human is going to take some getting used to for you." Sebastian grumbled in agreement.

"Tell me, Sebastian." He asked softly, nibbling nervously on his lower lip. "What exactly happened?" Ciel was almost loathed to break the blissful peace they were currently experiencing, however, curiosity burned within his mind now. He needed to know just how Sebastian had been raised from the dead and brought back to him as human of all things. "After you died, where did you go?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere." He snorted, shrugging his shoulders. Crimson eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in thought. "The last thing I remember is seeing your face, tears streaming down your cheeks, blood smeared across your forehead." Sebastian frowned and Ciel shivered at the disturbing memory. "And then nothing."

"It was like being sleep, but without the dreams." He explained slowly, trying to find the right words to describe something so intangible. "Then, out of nowhere, there was a light; small and very bright. It lit up the never-ending darkness and I guess you could say it woke me up." Ciel hummed, confused, but staying silent for the most part since he wanted to hear this.

"The light grew and grew, chasing away the shadows until there was nothing left, but blinding illumination." Glancing at Ciel, "it was so warm, like a blanket keeping me safe from any sort of harm." Sebastian sighed and continued. "It was then that I heard, well, not so much heard, but more like could understand what was going on." The angel's brows furrowed at the cryptic confession. "After that, I woke up."

Ciel pushed himself up, wanting to see Sebastian's face. The garnet orbs were serious and calm as they met with dark sapphire. They stared at one another for a minute, the angel trying to grasp what the man had been getting at, but failing. The only thing that he was sure of was that the light Sebastian spoke about was undoubtedly God's presence, however, that still didn't clarify the why's or how's in any of this.

"So, what did He say?" Ciel asked finally, a little annoyed on some level that Sebastian had managed to have direct contact with his Lord when he still had not had that privilege. One would think that being the Demon Slayer and sharing Michael's bloodline meant direct access to the higher powers that be, but sadly they would be wrong.

"He said . . ." Sebastian paused, mouth pressing into a thin line as he recalled the events. "That what I had given up for you, my life, my loyalty to Satan, denying my very existence surpassed the boundaries of love and spirituality. By doing so, I had allowed you to still battle the forces of Hell and therefore, humanity was in debt to me. In return for such selfless act, He would bestow upon me the greatest gift an infinite being could offer." He stopped, catching Ciel's wide impatient eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "A human soul."

"A soul?" The angel reiterated slowly, head tilting to the side as he mulled the answer over. It took a second, but everything suddenly made sense and Ciel's jaw dropped in awe. "A soul." He whispered quietly, Sebastian nodding. "You have a human soul now. That means you-"

"It means I have been given the same chance just like everyone else." He finished, Ciel exhaling loudly as he took in what this all meant. "I am human, just like every other person born of this earth." Sebastian finished gently, brushing a piece of loose slate hair behind the small ear. "Free will; God gifted his most precious creation, humans beings, this ability so that each individual could decide for themselves where they will spend eternity, not even the angels can boast such a claim." He hummed thoughtfully. "And now, so do I."

"When this body ages and my health withers away, I too will face judgment." Sebastian explained quietly, stroking the swell of Ciel's cheek softly. "It is up to me now what happens when I die instead of the everlasting nothingness promised to all demons. I have the opportunity based on my actions and decisions whether I go to Heaven or Hell." He grinned slyly, tapping the angel on the nose playfully and winked. "Let's hope I end up in the right place."

Ciel reached up and grabbed the man by both shoulders, forcing Sebastian to meet his determined gaze. "You had better not mess this up!" He commanded, cobalt burning with authority and fierce determination. "I am not going to Heaven without you and I sure as fuck am not planning on spending an eternity in Hell either." The angel hissed, making Sebastian laugh.

"Don't you worry. I have no desire to be separated from you like that ever again." He assured, gently gripping the thin wrists and pulling the small hands to rest on his chest. Garnet stared earnestly into blue, searching the ocean pools. "I clawed my way out of my own grave to come and find you again, didn't I?" He stated softly.

Ciel puffed out his cheeks and looked away; that had been his next question. He had wondered how Sebastian had managed such a feat of breaking from his coffin only to dig skyward through six feet of dirt. If he had still been a demon, such a thing would have been simple, but now as a human, it was nearly impossible.

"The storm." Sebastian offered, answering the unspoken questions as if they had been said aloud. Ciel glanced back and pursed his lips. "Think back, why do you think the heavens opened up like that? It was to soften the earth, making it possible to climb out." He paused to let the angel process the information. "And the tree? Those roots lost their purchase in the rain soaked ground, breaking my coffin and lifting it up, further aiding in my escape." Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, seeing now how everything was connected.

"And the tree's trunk being split in half, the strewn branches were there to give you something to pull yourself out with." The angel whispered in shock and awe. Sebastian grinned as he watched the comprehension spread across the beautiful face.

"He set it up perfectly so that I could return to you." Sebastian added, garnet eyes warm and soft as they gazed upon the angel. "Although, I think He went a little overboard in breaking my headstone." He pressed his lips together and frowned. "Miracle or not, that was a bit of a waste."

Ciel's mouth popped open, only to shut itself just as quickly. God had planned everything out to make sure that the man would be able to come back to him. He had resurrected his body, given him a mortal life and instilled one soul so that the former demon may have the same opportunity as the rest of the human race at achieving eternal bliss. Sebastian was right, this was nothing short of a true miracle.

The angel swallowed hard, feeling slightly guilty now for having doubted the deity and His actions before. However, anger and grief had fueled his heart and how was he supposed to know that something bigger was in the works? Silently, he asked for forgiveness for questioning his Lord and Savior, knowing that in the future he would not do that again.

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian inquired gently, a large hand wrapping around the small nape and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that; grieve and suffer again." He apologized, crimson orbs swimming with emotion. Sebastian licked his lips before placing a light kiss to the plump mouth, not giving Ciel a chance to argue. "I never wanted that. I just wanted you to stay alive." He admitted breathlessly.

"But a life for me is not worth living, if you are not there as well." The angel corrected, closing his eyes and sighing. They were a completely hopeless pair; one refusing to go on without the other and now it finally seemed like they would get the chance to stay together forever, even after death. "I'm not letting you get away from me again." He huffed, pushing back to level Sebastian with a firm look.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way." The man hummed, an amused expression on his face. Ciel smiled in agreement and leaned in for another kiss.

He yelped in surprise as Sebastian pulled him forward, rolling on top of him and pinning the smaller body to the bed. He laughed as Ciel struggled playfully, the swell of the soft cheeks a dusty rose with excitement. Slowly, Sebastian lowered his head, nipping at the angel's lips and then giving them a gentle kiss.

"So, about this new soul of mine." He purred, nose tracing along Ciel's jawline and making its way to the hollow beneath his ear. "It seems that I am the innocent and pure one in this relationship now." Sebastian teased, nibbling on a fleshy earlobe and making the angel shiver. "Why don't we see just how much debauchery this immortal essence can handle, shall we?" He chuckled as Ciel nodded, moving back up to taste his lover's mouth once again and ending conversation.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed, Ciel and Sebastian not caring to keep count as time was no longer the pressing and terrifying issue for the ill-fated couple it once had been. Whether they lived a hundred years or just another day, they would see each other once more; they were sure of it. Their love would continue, past their earthly forms, onto another plane; the only thing awaiting them an eternity together

It was a beautiful truth. This angel and demon would never have to worry about being kept apart ever again and Ciel smiled at the revelation.

* * *

What you don't know won't hurt you

Maybe the lies are true

Try to remember, try to forget

Those yesterdays bleeding through

 

I'm already going

I'm already gone

There's a stranger in my place

 

You'll never find me

But I'll get along

Cause the angels know my face

 

You'll never see me coming

You'll never know my name

Try to remember, try to forget

But you'll never be the same

 

I could do anything

I could go anywhere

I could be anything

To anyone tonight

 

I could do anything

(just let me sleep for a little while)

I could go anywhere

(just wanna sleep for a little while)

I could be anything

(just let me sleep for a little while)

to anyone tonight

 

I'm already going

I'm already gone

There's a stranger in my place

 

You'll never find me

But I'll get along

Cause the angels know my face

 

_What You Don't Know_

by Jonatha Brooke

 

**************

**Revelations Playlist**

Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine

Firestarter by Prodigy

Glory and Gore by Lorde

What You Don't Know by Jonatha Brooke

Anjelier by Mucc

The Antidote by St. Vincent

Itoshisa Wa by Dir En Grey

Prayer of Saint Francis by Sarah McLaughlin

Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Speak Up by POP ETC

Voiceless Screaming by X (Japan)

This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance

Guard You by Miyavi

Again by YUI

Flower by L'Arc-en-Ciel

Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon

Smoke by PVRIS

Where is My Mind? by Yoav

Amethyst by Yoshiki

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revelations Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262955) by [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo)




End file.
